Me perteneces
by Genevieve's Phantom
Summary: Levi Rivaille es un príncipe arrogante y prepotente, sintiéndose superior por sobre todos los demás, sin embargo por azares del destino entrelaza su vida con Eren Jaeger, un inocente y dulce sirviente que le enseña que no todo en la vida es dinero y poder. Aveces las pequeñas cosas valen mas que cualquier herencia. [Riren/AU/M-preg/Lemon]
1. Eligiendote

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mio el Riren/Ereri seria cannon.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Hola! Aquí me tienen con una historia nueva. Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de "picarle" al nombre de mi fic para leerlo. !Son lo mejor!

Pensaba escribir la historia mas adelante pero en un momento de aburrimiento comencé a escribir las ideas claves de lo que quería que pasara, pero termine escribiendo el capitulo *y parte del segundo* A que cosas ~ :V

Así que sin mas le dejo con el capitulo y espero desde el fondo de mi corazon amante de este fandom, que sea de su agrado.

Disfruten!.

.

* * *

– Príncipe Levi – llamo un sirviente mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación – Príncipe Levi, es hora de despertar.

Se removió de entre las sabanas, abriendo los ojos pesadamente cansado de no haber dormido casi nada, tapándose la cara con una mano al recibir un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana.

– Príncipe Levi ya es ho-

– Te escuche joder – dijo fastidiado mientras revolvía sus cabellos – Ya desperté así que lárgate de aquí.

– Con permiso – respondió el sirviente mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la habitación, no quería hacerle enojar más.

Levi comenzó a estirarse, maldiciendo por debajo al ser despertado tan temprano, sin embargo un ligero movimiento a su derecho hizo que se diera la vuelta, encontrándose con una mujer acostada al lado de él, siendo las sabanas las que cubrían su notable desnudez.

– Hola – saludo aun adormecida mientras tomaba una posición cómoda.

– Petra, te dije que te fueras en cuanto acabáramos – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que la joven se había quedado toda la noche con él, aunque era su favorita tenía que ser igual con todas.

– Pero Levi, estaba tan cansada por lo de anoche ¿tú no? – pregunto con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarlo juntando sus cuerpos desnudos, empezando a bajar su mano hacia el miembro del azabache.

– Eso no significa que tienes permiso de quedarte – menciono cortando el beso y tomando la muñeca de Petra, deteniendo el recorrido hacia su parte baja. Se alejó de ella, parándose de la cama y comenzo a dirigirse hacia el baño – Cámbiate y vete.

La castaña solo suspiro, haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Levi, a fin de cuentas era su jefe.

Levi Rivaille era príncipe del reino de Trost, siendo popular por su riqueza y actitud era el tema de conversación entre las personas. De una apariencia digna de la realeza lucía una piel blanca de porcelana que hacia contraste con su cabello negro; su sola presencia atraía las miradas de todos. Sin embargo a pesar de ser popular nadie se acercaba a el a causa de su temperamento, mostrándose siempre prepotente y superior a los demás, no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para humillar a cuantas personas pasaran frente a él. No se detenía por nadie, él era su único jefe.

Ahora se encontraba dándose un baño, eliminando todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo, después de una larga sesión de sexo. A pesar ser despreocupado con las cosas, era exigente en cuanto la limpieza, para él el estar sucio era sinónimo de pobreza. Jamás permitiría ver un rincón con polvo en su castillos, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

– ¿Se repite esta noche? – pregunto la mujer entrando al lugar sin importarle que el azabache estuviera desnudo dándose una ducha, lo había visto miles de veces así.

– Olvídalo, tengo cosas que hacer – mintió sabiendo que Petra odiaba que la rechazaran, sin embargo tenía que castigarla por desobedecer sus órdenes – ¿No deberías estar en los pasillos del castillo lavando las sabanas? Para eso te pago ¿no?.

La joven frunció el ceño, molesta por sus palabras y mostrándose indignada salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo sin impórtale que alguien la viera salir de la habitación del príncipe con el uniforme arrugado y el cabello revuelto, a fin de cuentas solo era la ama de llaves y una de las cientos de chicas con las que Levi se acostaba.

Salió del baño, cerrando la llave de la regadera y envolviéndose una toalla alrededor de su cintura, abrió su armario en busca de algo de ropa para ponerse, y eligiendo uno de sus trajes hechos a la medida comenzó a vestirse para salir a desayunar.

Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió hacia el comedor, caminando por los largos y elegantes pasillos, siendo recibido por un par de guardias que se encargaron de abrirle las puertas del lugar.

– ¡Querido hermanito! – saludo Hanji que se encontraba sentada en una de las innumerables sillas del gran comedor – Ya era hora, te estoy esperando, muero de hambre.

– Tch, si sigues comiendo así ya no te quedaran los vestidos – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla principal de la mesa, tomando el lugar que correspondía a la cabeza de familia.

Al morir sus padres hace 4 años, él era el heredero directo de la gran fortuna y título de nobleza de la que su familia era dueña. Pero pesar de que aún no era oficialmente el rey, ya actuaba y se sentía como uno, no necesitaba firmar un documento para sentirse dueño de todo.

– Sirvan la comida – ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes, que con un movimiento sutil de la mano llamo a los demás que se dispusieron a acomodar la comida exquisita que había sido preparada minuciosamente por los grandes chef del lugar.

– ¿Petra se encuentra bien? – pregunto la joven de manera burlona mientras tomaba un tenedor y se disponía a comer un par de trozos de fruta – En la noche pase cerca de tu habitación y valla que se escuchaba gran movimiento adentro ¿eh?.

– No fastidies cuatro ojos – gruño, cortando un trozo de carne buscando con la mirada algún tipo de imperfección – Al menos yo si tengo con quien pasar la noche y no me quedo a altas horas de la madrugada encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo alguna historia estúpida de amor.

– Dices eso solo porque eres un amargado sin corazón – dijo la castaña sabiendo que estaba haciendo enojar a Levi – Eres un enano gruñón cascarrabias.

– Tch, créeme que si no fueras mi hermana ya te hubiera mandado a la horca – comento sonriéndole de manera perversa.

– Si no fuera tu hermana ya me hubieras follado – contesto la Hanji, haciendo una señal de escalofríos, fingiendo que vomitaba por debajo.

– ¿Pero qué mierdas dices? – exclamo mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a la castaña con asco – Jamás me acostaría con una fenómeno como tú.

– Enano, tu que acuestas con todo lo que se mueva y tenga pechos –dijo de forma burlona dando por terminada la conversación.

– Jodida mier-

– Príncipe Levi – llamo el mayordomo principal mientras entraba al comedor y les hacia una reverencia a los jóvenes.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto al haber sido interrumpido, en especial cuando estaba a punto de regañar a su hermana.

– El consejero de la familia ha anunciado que vendrá al palacio – informo sin inmutarse por la actitud del azabache. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus tratos.

– ¿Ahora que quiere el viejo? – se quejó frunciendo el ceño, la mayoría de las veces aquel hombre iba solo a regañar a Levi por sus acciones – ¿Cuándo?.

– Esta noche, señor – dijo recordando la información que contenía la carta al haber sido recibida hace un par de minutos.

– Bien Reiner, dile a los sirvientes que tengan todo listo a tiempo – ordeno mientras se recargada en el respaldo de la silla y recargaba la cabeza en su mano en señal de aburrimiento – Si encuentro algún error los despediré a todos ¿entendiste?, ahora retírate y no fastidies mi desayuno.

– Con permiso – se despidió, volviendo a hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto y se encamino rápidamente a la salida del lugar, cerrando las grandes puertas tras de sí.

– Yuju ~, al parecer tienes problemas hermanito – se burló la castaña, riendo por debajo – Esto es malo Levi, al ser el mayor tienes que darme un buen ejemplo.

– Deja de decir estupideces y ponte a desayunar si no quieres que le ordene a los sirvientes que quemen toda la maldita biblioteca – amenazo mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora a Hanji, por lo que al ver que la castaña se quedó callada y bajaba la mirada, sonrió con satisfacción por haber ganado aquella discusión. A fin de cuentas sus amenazas no eran en vano.

Amaba que obedecieran sus órdenes.

.

* * *

– ¡Eren! – exclamo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo que se encontraba sacudiendo la alfombra del recibidor.

– ¿Qué pasa Armin? – pregunto, sacudiéndose las manos tratando de quitar el polvo que se acumuló en ellas.

– ¿No te han dicho? El señor Pixis vendrá esta noche – informo, haciendo una mueca de frustración – Están diciendo que si no tenemos todo listo para cuando llegue, seremos despedidos.

– Tranquilo – le calmo, sabiendo que el mayor temor de su amigo era perder su trabajo – Sabes que siempre tenemos todo arreglado cuando llegan visitas, no debes de preocuparte.

– Supongo – dudo sin estar seguro de lo que dijo el castaño, a fin de cuentas el lugar era demasiado grande a pesar del personal que trabaja ahí.

– Pero bueno dime ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? – cambio de tema, tratando de que Armin se relajara un poco – Fuiste a visitarlo ayer ¿no?

– Si, se encuentra mejor, la fiebre ha bajado – informo sonriendo con alivio, era el único familiar que le quedaba – Me ha preguntado que cuando iras a verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sales del palacio.

– Sabes que este es mi único hogar, ya no tengo nada que me importa allá afuera, por lo que dedico toda mi vida aquí en el palacio – informo sintiéndose melancólico, a fin de cuentas era huérfano.

– ¡Hey! Pero tienes muchos amigos por aquí ¿sabes? – le reconforto el rubio mientras le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros, ahora era su turno de consolarlo – Nosotros no te dejaremos solo.

– Lo sé, Armin – dijo dándole una sonrisa, demostrando que se encontraba bien – Por eso los quiero tanto.

– Armin, Eren – llamo Reiner, acercándose a los dos jóvenes que se giraron al escuchar su nombre – Saben de la visita ¿no?

– Si, no te preocupes trabajaremos duro para hace nuestras tareas a tiempo – informo el rubio con determinación.

– Me alegra escuchar eso chicos – agradeció, bajando la guardia al estar frente a ellos, prácticamente se conocían de toda la vida – Armin hoy en la noche trabajaras desde la cocina y tu Eren, serás de ayuda en el comedor, te encargaras de servir los platos. Confió en ustedes.

Se alejó, despidiéndose con un sutil movimientos de mano mientras se dirigía en busca de los demás sirvientes para continuar asignando las tareas, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

– Supongo que yo también tengo que irme – dijo Armin, comenzando a caminar hacías las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel – Aun no termino de acomodar los libros de la biblioteca.

– ¿Seguro que solo los estas acomodando? – pregunto Eren con burla, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba al haber sido descubierto. Siempre que le tocaba limpiar aquel lugar aprovechaba para leer un rato, no lo podía evitar, aquellos libros eran tan interesantes.

– Y-yo, solo los leo cuando acabo mi trabajo – respondió con nerviosismo, a fin de cuentas estaba prohibido – Sé que no dejan que los sirvientes usen las cosas de la familia real, pero eh descubierto cosas interesantes y-

– Armin – le interrumpió el castaño, haciendo que su amigo se callara inmediatamente, esperando recibir un regaño por su parte – No diré nada, así te tranquilo. Solo ten cuidado ¿si?.

El rubio se relajó notoriamente al ver que Eren ponía el dedo índice en su boca, en señal de silencio.

– ¡Gracias! – se despidió, comenzando a subir completamente las escaleras, siendo observado por el castaño que lo miraba desde abajo.

A pesar de haber perdido a sus padres desde una edad temprana Eren sabía que no estaba solo en este mundo, contaba con amigos en los que podía confiar plenamente haciendo de sus días más relajantes y divertidos.

Amaba su vida tranquila.

.

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho leyendo un par de documentos, donde se le pedía de su permiso para financiar unas nuevas escuelas en zonas donde la población era demasiado pobre como para tomar el transporte e ir a las escuelas situadas en el interior del reino.

Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, rebajándose y perdiendo su orgullo para tener que mendigar en las calles en busca de comida para el día. Para el, eso era signo de humillación y se sentía asqueado al verlos todos sucios con las ropas rotas y calzando zapatos desgastados, estaba seguro que le daría algún tipo de enfermedad si solo tocaba con el dedo las ropas que vestían.

Un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista del documento, dejándolo en la parte izquierda de su escritorio; con los demás documentos donde denegaba su permiso.

– Pase – indico cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

Petra abrió puerta con una mano, recargando la bandeja que cargaba en el estómago, haciendo la tarea más fácil. Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo las cosas en el escritorio de Levi.

– Te eh traído algo de té – dijo, mostrando la tetera y una taza de parcela, la favorita del azabache.

– Déjalo ahí, puedes retirarte – respondió de manera seca, tomando otro documento de aquella pila de hojas que esperaban ser leídas por el.

– También vine para discúlpame Levi – menciono de manera inocente, comenzando a caminar hacia él y sentándose en su escritorio, quedando frente a frente – Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

El azabache solo alzo la ceja al ver que la joven abrió las piernas, mostrando su sensual lencería que se notaba fácilmente al levar la falda del uniforme. Sintiendo como una erección comenzaba a crecer en su pantalón, comenzó a subir sus manos por los muslos de la mujer llegando al límite de la falda, para después continuar más arriba acercándose a su zona intima.

– Sabes que odio que desobedezcan mis órdenes – dijo mientras tomaba con sus dedos una parte de sus bragas, estirándola un poco para posteriormente soltarla haciendo que golpeara un poco la piel de la joven.

– Lo sé, supongo que debes de castigarme – respondió de manera sensual, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache para acércalo a ella y comenzar a besarlo con violencia, juntando sus lenguas en una lucha por ver quién era el dominante. Así era el sexo entre ellos; agresivo.

Levi tomo el control y levantándose de su asiento se posiciono sobre ella mientras con agiles movimientos le quitaba las bragas dejando a la joven completamente expuesta ante él. Sin separarse de aquel beso, el azabache se desabrocho su pantalón liberando su miembro semi-erecto y tomándolo con una mano, lo froto contra la entrada de Petra, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer.

Los documentos y el té podían esperar.

.

* * *

– ¿Dónde te asignaron para ayudar? – pregunto la asiática mientras caminaba al lado de Eren, dirigiéndose hacia sus dormitorios para ponerse el uniforme de gala.

– Me toco servir los platos en el comedor – informo el castaño sin tomarle importancia – ¿Y a ti?

– En la recepción, los recibiré cuando lleguen – contesto Mikasa con tono desanimado al ver que iba a estar junto con el.

– Que suerte, la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso al estar cerca del príncipe – dijo llevándose una mano hasta su cabeza mientras reía por debajo ante sus palabras.

– Deberías, ese maldito siempre está humillando a todo el mundo – exclamo la joven frunciendo el ceño al recordar como un día el azabache despidió a una de sus amigas solo porque estornudo frente a él.

– ¡Mikasa! No digas esas cosas – le regaño mientras volteaba hacia los lados asustado por haber sido escuchados, pero afortunadamente estaban solos en el pasillo.

– Es la verdad Eren, créeme que solo porque es el príncipe y el futuro rey todos le muestran respeto y sumisión – dijo la asiática, comenzando a sacar la llave de su cuarto al ver que estaba por llegar – Si no fuera porque realmente necesito el dinero, hoy mismo renunciaba.

– Oye, si te vas nos vas a dejar a Armin y a mi muy solos – le reclamo tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Al menos veras al señor Pixis, dicen que es un hombre muy bueno.

La muchacha sonrió al ver que el castaño decías aquellas palabras para tomar el lado positivo de la situación, amaba esa parte de él. Porque aunque al principio se mostrara algo confundida con sus sentimientos ahora estaba completamente segura del amor que sentía por Eren, por lo que había decidido que aquella noche después de que terminara la cena, iría con el castaño al jardín del palacio para confesarle sus amor.

Cruzaba los dedos para que Eren correspondiera sus sentimientos.

.

* * *

La noche había llegado por fin y Levi se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose para revisar al hombre. Se había vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes de gala, hecho exclusivamente para él, con un valor que igualaba el costo de una isla completa, sin embargo no le importaba gastar aquellas cantidades exageradas de dinero solo por vestirse bien, para eso estaba su fortuna ¿no?

Cuando estuvo listo salió del cuarto y bajo los grandes escalones de mármol para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el recibidor del palacio, donde ya se encontraba Hanji en una esquina, vestida con un vestido de tul, haciendo resaltar su delgada figura.

– Mierda de lentes – dijo en modo de saludo mientras se situaba al lado de ella, esperando la llegada de Pixis.

– Enano gruñón – respondió estando acostumbrada a aquellos tratos. La ley de que el hermano mayor debía de cuidar a su hermanita no valía en su familia.

– Espero que te comportes y no hagas tus estupideces – la amenazado mirándola fríamente con sus ojos grisáceos, su miradas podían hacer temblar hasta el más fuerte – No empieces a hablar sobre tu mierda de libros.

– Deberías de tomar tus propios consejos Levi – comento dándole un codazo de manera burlona, haciendo que el azabache retrocediera enojado al ver que su traje se había arrugado un poco – ¿Acaso olvidas que la vez pasada despediste a una sirvienta enfrente de nuestros invitados del reino vecino?

– Tch, ella tuvo la jodida culpa por estornudar enfrente de mí, prácticamente respire todos sus asquerosos gérmenes – se quejó frunciendo el ceño al recordar que aquella vez se dio un baño por más de una hora, con los jabones más finos y caros que pudo encontrar.

– ¡No bromes enanin! Enserio que eres un maniático de la limpieza – se burló la castaña, lanzando una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la habitación, atrayendo las miradas de los sirvientes que se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles.

– Deja de joder y cállate. ¿Sabes qué?, te libero de esto, te doy permiso de cenar en tu habitación – dijo mientras movía la mano hacia las escaleras, indicándole que comenzara a subir al segundo piso.

– Oh no mi querido hermanito, aquí estoy yo para apoyarte en tu vida…. Y para ver cómo te regañar por tus excentricidades – menciono Hanji, volviendo a reír, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder con algún comentario ofensivo, vio como un carruaje grande y elegante se estacionan frente a la entrada principal. Al abrirse la puerta del vehículo salió un hombre entrado en edad, de cabeza calva y con un peculiar bigote.

– Bienvenido Pixis – saludo el azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hombre, siendo seguido por Hanji.

– Levi, siempre es un gusto verte – dijo, quitándose el abrigo que fue recibido por Mikasa, llevándoselo inmediatamente hacia el gran armario del recibidor, tratando de no hacerle algún tipo de arruga.

– ¡Pixis! – grito la joven, corriendo hacia el hombre para abrazarlo con emoción – Hace mucho que no venias.

– Hola princesa – saludo, besando el dorso de su mano – Lo siento, eh tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos días.

– Disculpe príncipe Levi, pero la cena ya está lista – informo Mikasa, situándose a unos pasos detrás de ellos y haciendo una reverencia a pesar de odiar estar cerca de él.

– Bien, Pixis por favor acompáñanos – invito el azabache alzando la mano, indicándole al hombre que pasara primero.

Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor, siendo recibidos por los demás sirvientes que hacían reverencias en señal de respeto. Al llegar Levi se sentó como costumbre en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que Pixis estaba en el otro extremo, quedando así frente a frente.

– Comiencen a servir – ordeno Levi al mayordomo, que haciendo sonar una campanita hizo que una hilera de sirvientes completamente organizados salieran de la cocina, cargando grandes charolas de comida, dejándolas perfectamente acomodadas en la mesa.

– Todo se ve delicioso – felicito Hanji que se encontrada sentada del lado izquierdo de su hermano.

– Que buen servicio tienes – comento Pixis impresionado por la presentación de hace poco.

– Para eso les pago, para que hagan bien su trabajo – contesto con un movimiento de la mano, restándole importancia a la situación.

La cena comenzó con normalidad, degustando los alimentos preparados especialmente para aquella noche, sin embargo Levi estaba impaciente por saber el motivo de la presencia del Pixis, no le tenía miedo al hombre pero sabía que sus visitas eran por asuntos importantes.

– Y dime ¿A que debemos tu inesperada presencia? – pregunto de manera casual, dejando el tenedor a un lado de su plato.

– Me alegra que lo preguntes – dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta pulcramente doblada que se encontraba a su derecha – Eh venido a hablar sobre tu herencia y título de nobleza.

– ¿Ya decidieron por fin que es hora de que sea rey? – cuestiono alzando una ceja al escuchar las palabras del hombre. A fin de cuentas era un asunto que le importaba.

– Tus padres dejaron un testamento en donde indicaron los pasos que se tenían que seguir para que seas el rey de Trost – informo con seriedad, sabiendo que lo que venía necesitaba ser completamente aclarado – Me lo han dejado a mi cuidado antes de su inesperada muerte.

– ¿Enserio? Jamás me informaron de eso – comento frunciendo el ceño, enojado por haber sido excluido de aquella situación – ¿Qué ordenaron?

– Uno de sus indicaciones es que tenías que tener la edad de veintitrés años para poder reclamar el titulo – contesto citando las palabras escritas en el testamento.

– Levi los acaba de cumplir hace un mes – dijo Hanji, participando por primera vez en la conversación de los dos hombres.

– ¿Eso es todo? Entonces prácticamente ya soy oficialmente el rey – finalizo recargándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento de manera despreocupada. Al fin era completamente dueño de todo – Que empiecen a servir el postre para celebrar.

Los sirvientes fueron a buscar rápidamente los platos con los alimentos dulces que el azabache había pedido exclusivamente en la mañana. Entre ellos estaba Eren, que sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a sudar por el nerviosismo, camino hacia la cocina para tomar la comida.

– En realidad eso no es todo – continuo Pixis poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa, recargándose un poco hacia adelante para recalcar sus palabras – La otra condición es que tienes que contraer matrimonio.

El lugar quedo sumido en un profundo silencio, Levi se tensó al escuchar sus palabras y poniendo sus manos en forma de puño, miro al hombre con una expresión entre confundida y enojada.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto al pensar que su mente le había jugado una mala broma.

– Tus padres ordenaron que para ser el rey y heredar toda la fortuna de la familia deberás de tener una pareja oficial – contesto Pixis tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

– ¿Eso significa que Levi… tiene que casarse? – cuestiono Hanji con sorpresa, volteando a ver a los hombres en busca de una respuesta.

– Así es princesa – afirmo a la joven que solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin salir de la impresión.

– ¿Y qué pasa si me opongo? – pregunto el azabache con recelo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

– Se te quitara todo el dinero del que eres dueño, seguirás siendo el príncipe pero perderás toda tu fortuna y se te anulara el título de rey. Prácticamente perderás todo lo que tienes y tu opinión ya no se tomara en cuenta ante las decisiones para el reino.

– ¡No me jodas! – grito furioso golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Eren que pasaba en esos momentos cargando dos platos que contenían unos trozos de pastel, se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del azabache y dando un paso hacia atras, se tropezo con sus propios pies para finalmente caer al duro suelo de madera, haciendo que los postres cayera sobre él y manchara toda su ropa y parte de su cara.

Todos los presentes, tanto la familia real como los sirvientes que seguían ahí, voltearon hacia el castaño al escuchar el desastre que ocasiono, sin embargo cuando Levi poso su mirada en él, sintió como una fugaz idea pasaba por su mente, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se posicionara en sus labios.

Levantándose completamente y haciendo la silla para atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia Eren, que palideció al ver que el azabache se dirigía hacia él.

– ¿Tu nombre? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente desde arriba, ya que el menor seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse por el miedo.

– E-eren, señor – contesto con dificultad, sabiendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue que en lugar de regañarlo, Levi lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco a él para comenzar a besarlo con fuerza, probando el ligero sabor a cereza de alguno de los postres que había caído en la cara del menor. Al sentir que el castaño abrió la boca para protestar tomo ventaja, y metió la lengua en su cavidad comenzando a acariciar la lengua de Eren y haciendo el agarre de sus hombros más fuerte al sentir que el menor trataba de apartarse.

Al transcurrir unos segundos que parecieron infinitos y ante la mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes, finalizo el beso viendo como el castaño se encontraba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada mientras que un hilo de saliva salía de sus bocas.

– Bien Eren, siente afortunado – dijo con naturalidad como si aquel beso jamás hubiera pasado – Te casaras conmigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Hanji y Pixis al mismo tiempo al escuchar las palabras del azabache, aun sin salir de la impresión al ver como Levi prácticamente violaba la boca del menor.

El azabache agarro al Eren del antebrazo para levantarlo, dificultándose un poco ya que al castaño le temblaban las piernas.

Había acertado en su elección.

– Quieren que me comprometa ¿No? Pues les presento a mi futuro esposo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** !Le corto!

Iba a poner la razón pero las quiero dejar con la duda ~

¿Que tal? ¿Les ah gustado?

Se que suena algo ilógico que Levi halla elegido a Eren como su esposo, cuando el dice que prácticamente odia a todos los pobres, pero hay una razón perversa detrás de todo eso..

Una razón perversa que explicare en el siguiente capitulo, !Así que esperenlo con ansias!

Se que aparecieron "personajes secundarios interesados en los principales", pero este fic es 100% Riren, así que no se me asusten (?)

Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre el capitulo, asi que no duden en dejar un review!, Contesto todos! *si, hasta lo anonimos :V *

Creo que elegire dias para actualizar este y "Volviendo a Respirar", seria entre semana ya que es cuando se me facilita *y cuando la casa esta sola*. Yo les hare saber los dias elegidos!

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y si encuentran problemas de ortografia les pido perdon.

Nos leemos! ~

* * *

**_~ ¿Review?~_**


	2. Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mio Levi y Eren ya tendrian una familia que mantener.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Eh regresado! Lamento la demora pero solo a mi se me ocurre empezar un fic cuando estoy entregando proyectos finales x.x

!Pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo! Les quiero agradecer por dejar review, poner follow o favorito, !Me hacen muy feliz!

Quiero agradecer a mi beta Mikraller, que hizo lo imposible por tenerlo el capitulo listo, corregido y legible para ahorita.

Sin mas por decir los dejo con el capitulo.

Disfruten!

.

* * *

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Levi? – pregunto Pixis un tanto confundido por la declaración de hace poco – No puedes casarte con un sirviente.

– ¿El testamento dice con quién debo de contraer matrimonio? – pregunto sin soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre el antebrazo de Eren. Ya se estaba cansando de sostenerlo pero sabía que si lo soltaba, el menor caería de nuevo al piso a causa del temblor en sus piernas.

– Bueno, no per-

– Entonces no veo cual sea el problema – le interrumpió sabiendo que el hombre no tenía argumentos para prohibir aquel matrimonio.

– ¡Pero príncipe! – Exclamo el hombre sabiendo que Levi tenía un plan detrás de todo aquello — ¿Está seguro usted de lo que dice?

Tomando al menor de la cintura lo acercó a él sin poder evitar sentir un poco de repugnancia al ver que el castaño estaba todo sucio de chocolate y crema pastelera, además de que había manchado su elegante traje. Aunque en esos momentos eso era su menor preocupación.

—Completamente Pixis, así que espero tu aprobación y un gran regalo de bodas – finalizo comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas que dirigían a los dormitorios, llevando prácticamente a Eren a rastras.

Al cerrar las puertas tras de sí, dejando al hombre y a su hermana solos en el comedor, camino un poco por el gran pasillo del lugar para finalmente detenerse más adelante y soltar al menor que se tambaleo un poco pero logrando equilibrarse y mantenerse erguido, mirando al azabache con una gran confusión.

—Tsk, asqueroso – gruño Levi mientras sacaba un pañuelo pulcramente doblado del interior de su saco y comenzaba a limpiar restos de crema pastelera de su ropa. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su dormitorio dispuesto a darse un largo baño, dejando a Eren atrás sin siquiera darle una mirada después de prácticamente anunciar su matrimonio con él.

– ¡P-Príncipe Levi! – le llamo Eren comenzando a correr para llegar a su lado – Esto debe de ser una equivocación, yo-

– No es ninguna equivocación mocoso – le corto sabiendo que tenía que solucionar las dudas sobre lo de hace poco – Te casaras conmigo, no veo que tiene de complicado entender eso.

– Eso es imposible, yo no me voy a casar con usted – reclamo por primera vez, sintiendo que todo aquello era una broma mal gastada.

¿El un príncipe? Ni se lo hubiera imaginado.

– Oh claro que si lo harás, mocoso – ordeno, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en un intento por intimidarlo – Si te opones a esto te despediré inmediatamente con la excusa que eres un ladrón.

– ¡Pero yo nunca eh robado algo del palacio! – aclaro desesperado, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. No podía perder su trabajo, era lo único que tenía.

– ¿A quién crees que le creerán? ¿Al príncipe del reino o a un sucio sirviente? – pregunto con burla sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia – Hare que todos te señalen como un maldito ladrón por lo que no podrás conseguir otro trabajo, nadie te querrá como su empleado y lo único que te quedara es vivir en las calles, hurgando en la basura para conseguir comida. Tus días como sirviente parecerán la gloria en comparación con lo que te espera si te niegas a esto.

Eren bajo la mirada, analizando las palabras del azabache, era verdad que si lo despedían diciendo que le había robado al príncipe, todos lo tacharían como un vil y sucio ladrón y ya nadie le brindaría ayuda. Sin tener algún familiar vivo, no tenía con quien acudir en esos casos, por lo que tampoco tenía un techo donde pasar las frías noches siendo expuesto a los verdaderos maleantes que recorrían los oscuros callejones.

Sus días estarían contados.

– Tomare eso como un "acepto" – dijo Levi usando la palabra en doble sentido mientras retomaba su camino hacia su dormitorio para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, odiaba estar sucio, sin embargo un par de manos alrededor de su brazo hizo que se diera la vuelta sabiendo que aún no terminaba todo aquello. Ese mocoso era persistente.

– ¿Pero porque yo? Solo soy un sirviente, usted puede elegir a las princesas más hermosas y elegantes de los reinos cercanos, aceptaran casarse inmediatamente con usted – trato de convencerlo, rogando internamente para que el mayor razonara y lo librara de todo eso.

– ¿Crees que voy a compartir mi fortuna? – pregunto con ironía, haciendo una mueca como si intentara sonreír ante las palabras de Eren – Estas equipado mocoso, no voy a dividir mi herencia con alguna tonta princesa. Te eh elegido a ti porque solo eres un miserable sirviente que no le queda nada más que obedecer las órdenes que se le da. No sé de qué te quejas, yo consigo tener mi fortuna mientras que tu vivirás en el palacio como un príncipe, vistiendo las mejores ropas y comiendo platillos exquisitos, prácticamente los dos salimos ganando.

– Y-yo pensé que a usted le gustaban las mujeres – comento bajando la mirada sin poder evitar sonrojarse, a fin de cuentas jamás había tenido novia.

– Bueno, es verdad que las prefiero pero no me molesta intentar algo nuevo – contesto acercándose hacia el menor para tomarle el mentón con una mano, analizando su cara detalladamente – No eres feo después de todo.

Comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a los labios de Eren, sin embargo en lugar de besarlo solo lamio la comisura donde se encontraba un poco de crema pastelera. Separándose de él, volvió a caminar hacia las escaleras del lugar y empezar a subir al segundo piso, dejando al castaño parado en medio del pasillo aun sin salir de la impresión por la acción de Levi.

– Comienza a aceptar la idea de todo esto – ordeno el azabache mientras ascendía – Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, mejor.

.

* * *

Comenzó a desvestirse, desasiendo el nudo de su corbata y desbrochando el botones de su camisa, dispuesto a darse aquel baño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

La simple idea de tener que compartir su fortuna y su título de realeza con algún extraño de países vecinos hizo que la sangre le hirviera del enojo, no podía arriesgarse a ser traicionado y que lo despojaran de lo que por genes, le correspondía.

Por lo que cuando vio a aquel mocoso caer frente a todos, la idea de utilizar las cosas a su favor hizo que tomara la decisión de elegirlo como su esposo. Sabía que podía controlar al menor y hacerlo obedecer sus órdenes, solo era un niño ingenuo con el temor suficiente como para hacer cualquier tipo de cosas con tal de no perder su trabajo.

Sabía que si se casaba con él, todo lo que le correspondía estaría a salvo de manos ajenas y podía disfrutar sin obstáculos del dinero.

Lo que siempre había querido.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación al ser abierta y azotada de manera violenta hizo que volteara con el entrecejo fruncido a ver la causa del sonido.

– ¡¿En serio?! – pregunto Petra de manera escandalosa mientras entraba a la habitación sin importarle el hecho de que le estuviera gritando al príncipe Levi.

La noticia corrió rápido.

– ¿Quién mierda te dio permiso para entrar? – cuestiono molesto al ver su actitud.

– ¡¿Enserio te casaras con un sirviente?! – Exclamo mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco – ¿Es una maldita broma?

– A ti que mierda te importa, no debo darte explicaciones de nada – dijo de manera fría, observando a la joven con aquella mirada que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

– Pero Levi, no me puedes hacer esto…– cambio su actitud mostrándose herida mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia el azabache – Sabes que yo te amo y si tienes que comprometerte con alguien yo aceptaría con gusto. No tienes que cuidar de un niño que seguro no sabe nada de dar placer, tú y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas inolvidables.

La castaña camino hacia Levi para posar una mano sobre su cuello, comenzando a acercase a aquella área y morder un poco la piel blanca del azabache de una manera seductora, en un intento de convencerlo para que cancele el casamiento con Eren y se quede junto a ella.

–Ya tome mi decisión y no planeo cambiarla – dijo tomando a Petra de los hombros para apartarla de él, sintiendo repugnancia por ver como se ofrecía de aquella manera.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Me estas rechazando? – lo miro enojada, apretando las manos en forma de puños al saber que no lo estaba logrando.

– No sé porque te muestras tan indignada, lo de nosotros solo era sexo, no había sentimientos de por medio. Solo te utilizaba para follar en las noches – menciono con tono de burla, sabiendo que estaba hiriendo su orgullo – Además, si no elegí a una princesa educada y llena de dinero, menos a una ama de llaves que se abre de piernas fácilmente.

Petra alzo una mano en dirección a la mejilla del azabache para abofetearlo, sin embargo Levi actuó primero y la tomo firmemente de la muñeca haciendo que Petra lo mirara con un poco de odio y dolor por la fuerza que el pelinegro ejercía en su muñeca.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarme – susurro amenazante haciendo del agarre más firme.

–Te arrepentirás de esto, lo juro – dijo la castaña con rencor, apartando su mano de manera brusca.

Se alejó de él y camino hacia la salida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe, ocasionando que se hiciera eco en el lugar.

Definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

.

* * *

Eren caminaba hacia su dormitorio con la miraba baja y sumido en sus pensamientos, sin poder creer el gran cambio que había tenido su vida. Prácticamente Levi lo había tomado como su esposo sin ni siquiera preguntarle su opinión, aunque era claro que el azabache no le dejaba otra opción que aceptar.

Sabía que su vida cambiaria a partir de ahora, pero lo peor de todo es que tendría que convivir con aquella persona a la que todos le tenían miedo y odio infinito. Aquella persona que trataba a los demás como si fuesen basura. Definitivamente ellos dos no encajaban, eran personas diferentes de mundos diferentes, su relación parecía una mala broma.

– ¡Eren! – grito la asiática corriendo hacia él, jadeando en busca de aire por haber estado corriendo, buscando al castaño por todo el palacio – Lo sé todo, por favor dime que es mentira.

– ¿Ya todos lo saben? – pregunto sintiéndose avergonzado por todo aquello.

–No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto – le hablo con determinación en un intento de hacerle ver la verdad – Solo sufrirás estando a su lado.

–Lo siento Mikasa, pero no tengo opción – dijo haciendo una mueca de disculpa, esperando que su amiga lo entendiera.

–Pero vos no lo amas, y está más claro que él tampoco te ama a ti. Ni siquiera te conoce – comento mirándolo de manera desesperada –No te puedes casar sin amor.

–Créeme que esto no está en mis manos, y-yo no me puedo negar a esto. Simplemente no puedo –bajo la mirada al saber que no podía dar los detalles sobre el plan de Levi

–Pero Eren… ¡Yo te amo! – confeso la asiática al ver que todos sus planes se venían abajo – Siempre te eh amado.

–Mikasa – susurro el castaño sorprendido por la inesperada confesión de su amiga.

– Y si me dices que correspondes mis sentimientos, nos iremos de aquí, escaparemos los dos juntos – le prometió mientras tomaba las manos de Eren – Podemos vivir en el campo, juntos.

– Y-Yo no sé qué decir…– dijo sintiéndose confundido por sus palabras, tomo un poco de aire y respondió: – Agradezco tus sentimientos pero… No puedo corresponderlos.

– ¿Es por el príncipe? ¿Por el matrimonio? – pregunto pensando que el castaño tendría miedo de negarse a las órdenes de Levi.

– No es eso. – aclaro mirándola a los ojos, sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba por decir – Tu eres como mi familia, te quiero demasiado pero no de la manera que vos quieres. El único amor que te puedo ofrecer es el familiar.

La asiática bajo la mirada triste al escucharlo decir todo aquello. Sabía que probablemente sería rechazada pero aun así en su interior tenía una pizca de esperanza de que Eren la viera como una mujer.

– Y-Yo, lo entiendo…– susurro comenzando a alejarse de él.

– Mikasa yo-

– ¡Estoy bien! – Exclamo intentado mostrar una sonrisa forzada – Sabes, tengo algo de trabajo acumulado, así que te veo después ¿Si?

Sin esperar recibir una respuesta por parte del castaño, comenzó a correr hacia los jardines sintiendo como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Al doblar uno de los pasillos sintió como chocaba con alguien ya que iba corriendo mirando hacía el suelo, le resto importancia y siguió su curso sin mirar.

– ¿Mikasa? – pregunto Armin al reconocer a la asiática, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la joven había desaparecido por los pasillos.

– ¡Armin! – grito Eren corriendo hacia su amigo – ¿Has visto a Mikasa?

–Acaba de pasar llorando – informo mirándolo confundido – ¿Qué paso?

–Ella… Se me acaba confeso – dijo mirando alrededor con la esperanza de que aun estuviera cerca – Y-Yo… Ya no sé qué hacer.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo, tapándose los ojos con la cara al sentirse desesperado.

–Tú también lo sabes ¿No? – pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

– Todo el palacio lo sabe – menciono sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo? ¿Un príncipe? Definitivamente no tiene lógica – exclamo moviendo la cabeza, negándose a la idea.

– Eren, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo – le reconforto empujándolo un poco para hacer que lo mirara – Te apoyare, no importa la decisión que tomes.

El castaño sonrió al ver que no estaba solo en todo aquello. No cambiaria a su amigo por nada de mundo.

– Gracias Armin – dijo devolviéndole el empujón un poco más fuerte, haciendo que el rubio se quejara por debajo.

– ¡Oye! Es a cambio por no revelar que estoy leyendo en la biblioteca a escondidas – bromeo guiñándole un ojo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sabía que aquellos momentos Eren necesitaba olvidarse por un momento de todo.

.

* * *

Se encontraba leyendo algunos archivos que le habían quedado pendientes, cuando alguien toco la puerta de su oficina pidiendo permiso para pasar.

– Adelante – ordeno recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, dándose una idea de quien era la persona que tocaba.

– Príncipe Levi – saludo Pixis mientras entraba a la habitación dispuesto a dialogar sobre lo ocurrido hace poco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes la fecha de la boda? – pregunto con burla sabiendo que estaba ahí por otra razón.

¿Por qué mierda no solo aceptar sus órdenes como todos los demás y ya?

– Vine aquí para hacerlo recapacitar – dijo de manera firme, sentándose frente a el – Necesita pensarlo detenidamente, no puede tomarse esto como un juego.

– Joder, ya tome mi decisión y no la pienso cambiar – gruño levantándose de su asiento para mirar hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al hombre.

– Es por el testamento, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono Pixis sabiendo que Levi jamás en su vida aceptaría casarse con alguien inferior a el – Tú no estás enamorado de ese muchacho y solo te casaras para recibir la herencia.

Levi volteo a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de estar viejo, el hombre sí que sabía razonar bien sin embargo no podía dejar que lo descubrieran, no si quería seguir con todo su plan.

– No sé de qué hablas – comento alzando los hombros de manera desinteresada.

– Levi, si se enteran que has organizado la boda por el simple de hecho de ser el rey se hará un escándalo muy grande – dijo en un intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Si se descubre que todo es una mentira se consideraría traición a la corona y los dos recibirán un castigo impuesto por la corte, quitándote el trono en primer lugar. Puedo hacer que ninguno de los sirvientes hable de esto, le daré dinero al muchacho para comprar su silencio y que se valla de aquí. Tu solo dame la orden y hare todo. Así que te vuelvo a repetir, ¿Estás seguro?

El azabache lo miro con recelo sin poder evitar alzar una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. Si lo que decía el hombre era verdad, en el momento en que descubrieran que todo era una farsa seria despojada de sus bienes quedando en la ruina. Pero si confesaba que la boda solo era un plan hecho por él, se cancelaria inmediatamente y el testamento quedaría anulado. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomara de entre esas dos, sabía que se quedaría sin nada. No podía arriesgarse y menos ver como otra persona se quedaba con lo que era suyo.

Sobre su cadáver.

– Creo que haremos la recepción en el salón principal – exclamo poniendo la mano en su barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba el tema detalladamente – Y tal vez la ceremonia en los jardines, en estos tiempos las rosas están hermosas.

Pixis suspiro al ver que no iba a hacer que Levi cambiara de opinión, no era algo de extrañar, el azabache siempre había sido alguien que no se dejaba influenciar por los demás y ejercía las decisiones que tomaba, sin importarle si lastimaba a alguien en el proceso.

– Solo dígame donde y comenzare a hacer los preparativos necesarios – se rindió sabiendo que era el consejero familiar y tenía que estar al pendiente de todo.

– La fiesta se hará en el salón principal, el día de mañana – ordeno con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver que conseguía lo que quería – Todo tiene que salir perfecto, es mi boda después de todo.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo al tomar la manija se dio la vuelta hacia el azabache, mirándolo de manera suplicante.

– Levi, solo te pido que pienses bien las decisiones que tomes, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte pero al final el que decide todo eres tú.

– Si, joder, me voy a hacer responsable de las consecuencias como lo eh echo hasta ahora – volteo los ojos sintiéndose cansado por todo aquello – Trae el mocoso a una de las habitaciones principales, ahora que será mi esposo no puede convivir con los sirvientes. Quien sabe cuántos malditos gérmenes tendrán.

Pixis hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, pero sin decir nada salió de la habitación para realizar la petición que le había hecho.

Solo rogaba para que Levi no se equivocara más adelante.

.

* * *

Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, el hecho de recordar los sucedido hace unas horas hacia que el fuera imposible descansar tranquilamente.

Abrió los ojos y miro al techo, lanzando un suspiro de derrota.

Al observar por el rabillo del ojo un portaretratos que contenía una foto de él y sus amigos en un día de campo hizo que se le viniera a la mente una fugaz imagen de Mikasa. Habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida juntos, llegando a ser amigos inmediatamente desde que se conocieron junto con Armin. Era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, sin embargo el solo quería a Mikasa como una hermana. Daria su vida por ella si fuese necesario pero no podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad. A pesar de haberla buscado por el palacio no pudo encontrarla en ninguna parte, al menos quería volver a disculparse.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada ligeramente hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, dirigió la vista hacia la puerta pensando que había sido obra su imaginación jugándole una mala broma, sin embargo después de escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido, se levando de la cama y poniéndose las pantuflas, camino hacia la puerta para ver quien lo visitaba a esas horas de la noche.

– Eren Jaeger, ¿Verdad? – pregunto el hombre aun sin estar seguro de haber pronunciado bien el nombre y apellido.

– Señor Pixis, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – lo miro confundido sabiendo que aquella parte estaba muy alejada del área principal del palacio – ¿Esta perdido?

– Oh, no Eren – aclaro riéndose un poco por su inocencia, a fin de cuentas el chico no era malo – Eh venido para llevarte a una habitación digna del futuro príncipe de Trost.

– ¿H-Habitación? Pero yo estoy bien aquí – dijo mirando por un momento al interior de su humilde cuarto – No es necesario.

– Son órdenes de Levi – ladeo la cabeza, disculpándose con la mirada al saber que Eren no tenía opción.

– E-Entiendo – susurro bajando la mirada – Solo iré por algunas de mis cosas y-

– No será necesario – le corto sonriéndole un poco para darle apoyo – Todo lo que necesites se te proporcionara sin problemas; la ropa, jabones, cepillos y hasta pijamas. Tendrás que dejar todas las cosas que involucren tu vida pasada. Vamos, ya es algo tarde.

Eren se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras y mostrándose un poco dudoso, comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente mientras daba un último vistazo al cuarto que lo había visto crecer, donde había pasado tantas buenas experiencias con sus amigos. Se estaba despidiendo de sus recuerdos.

– Bien hecho – felicito Pixis comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del palacio – Al principio será un poco difícil el cambio, pero ya veraz que en cuanto menos te lo esperes, ya te acostumbraras a todo.

Lo miro sin poder evitar sentir un poco de lastima por él muchacho, lo más seguro era que el menor tampoco estaba de acuerdo con eso y aunque no sabía exactamente, tenía una idea de las amenazas que le hizo Levi.

– ¿Tienes familiares? Podemos invitarlos a la boda – hablo el hombre en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

– No, lo siento. Mis padre murieron cuando era pequeño – contesto sin mostrarse afectado, ya había superado aquella parte.

– Lo lamento – se disculpó inmediatamente al saber que solo lo había hecho recordar un momento doloroso de su vida.

– No se preocupe – le reconforto mostrando una débil sonrisa – Paso hace mucho tiempo. ¿Usted siempre ha sido el consejero de la familia real?

– Si, desde que el rey Kenny subió al trono, él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos – mostro una gran sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos – Por eso me comprometí que si le llegara a pasar algo, yo me haría cargo de sus hijos. La princesa Hanji siempre ha sido una persona muy buena y generosa, pero en cuando al príncipe Levi….

Eren no pude evitar lanzar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión del hombre, sintiendo así un ligero descanso después de tantas fuertes emociones.

– ¿Es verdad que es… Un obsesivo de la limpieza? – pregunto el castaño por medio de un susurro a pesar de estar solos en los pasillos.

– Una vez cuando era pequeño, tuvo algunos problemitas con su maestro de preescolar ya que Levi se rehusaba a mancharse las manos de pintura. Tuvieron que comprarle toda una caja de toallitas húmedas para que se pudiera limpiar cada vez que acabara – confeso poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio – Aunque al final solo uso un dedo en lugar de las manos.

– ¿Entonces desde pequeño ha sido así? – pregunto sorprendido al pensar que solo era una característica ahora que estaba por tomar el trono.

– Al principio creíamos que era solo una rabieta por su parte, pero siempre se mostraba muy ordenado en todo – dijo Pixis observando que se estaban acercando a las habitaciones principales — ¿Preparado para mañana?

– ¿M-Mañana? – pregunto Eren de manera dudosa aun sin saber a qué se refería.

– ¿No te avisaron? – Se mostró preocupado al ver su expresión – La boda será mañana.

El menor sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en un segundo, ya se había hecho a la idea del matrimonio pero esperaba que se realizara dentro de unos días, no al día siguiente.

– ¿P-Pero tendrán todo listo? – cuestiono en un intento de hacer ver que aquello sería imposible.

– Tendremos a todo el personal trabajando durante la noche para que esté listo a tiempo – informo sintiéndose fatigado ya que aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

– Entonces yo también debo ayudar – dijo Eren parándose de golpe y comenzado a regresar por donde vinieron.

– Alto ahí jovencito – le detuvo del hombro rápidamente – Recuerda que ya no eres un sirviente.

– P-Pero – dudo mirando hacia los pasillos. Pensaba que la ausencia de personas era por la llegada de la noche.

– Tienes que descansar bien para el día de mañana – se lo llevo hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en una esquina – Aquí dormirás por el día de hoy.

Al abrir la puerta, se pudo apreciar una amplia habitación llena de muebles grandes y elegantes. Las cortinas cubrían unos grandes ventanales que daban vista hacia el jardín. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para caber cinco personas juntas, cubierta de unas limpias y pulcras sabanas que, aunque aún no las tocaba, sabía que eran de las mejores telas que se pudieran conseguir.

El menor se mostró sorprendida por aquella parte, fácilmente la habitación era como cuatro o cinco veces más grande que su cuarto original.

– ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Pixis observando como el menor entraba y miraba los detalles asombrado – Si algo no es de tu agrado podemos cambiarlo sin problemas.

– ¡N-No se preocupe! Así está bien – aclaro tocando delicadamente unos cuadros de pintura – Todo es muy bonito.

– Me alegro, bueno, me tengo que ir – se despidió dando un pequeño vistazo al reloj en la pared –Aún quedan varias cosas por hacer.

– Buenas noches. – susurro el castaño sabiendo a que se refería.

– Eren, quiero pedirte tu ayuda. – Comenzó a decir el hombre al ver su expresión – Sabemos que Levi tiene un carácter algo… Fuerte y que muchas personas no están de acuerdo con las cosas que hace. Por lo que quiero pedirte que nunca lo abandones, a veces puede mostrarse terco e irrespetuoso y no lo justifico, pero creo que lo que más necesita es tener a una persona a su lado que este con el de manera incondicional. Espero tu apoyo.

El castaño se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras, era verdad que aquella situación no era algo que hubiera deseado durante toda su vida pero no tenía que mostrarse desanimado ni lamentarse. Trataría de ver el lado positivo de todo.

– No se preocupe señor Pixis, daré lo mejor de mí – expreso con determinación mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – revolvió un poco los cabellos de Eren en un gesto paternal – Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

Se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose solamente con un ligero movimiento de mano, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso pudo escuchar la voz del castaño que lo llamaba desde su habitación.

– ¡Gracias! – agradeció Eren despidiéndose con la mano para después entrar a su nueva habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pixis sonrió al ver su actitud, no sabía cómo, pero a pesar de haber pasado solo unos momentos con el menor, ya le tenía un profundo cariño. Se podía apreciar que era una persona amable y leal, sin importarle el dinero o las propiedades.

Todo lo contrario a Levi.

Estaba seguro que sería un buen príncipe.

.

* * *

Escucho como la puerta era tocada un par de veces.

Abrió los ojos lentamente frunciendo el ceño un poco al recibir un ligero rayo de sol que se colaba por su ventana. Se tallo los ojos en un intento de hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de sueño y sentándose en la cama lanzo un profundo bostezo.

– ¿Esta despierto? – llamo la rubia al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

– ¡A-Adelante! – se apresuró a decir despertando completamente.

Christa entro en la habitación vistiendo el uniforme de la servidumbre, cargando dificultosamente entre sus manos una gran caja de color plateado con un moño en el centro.

– Buenos días – saludo la joven depositando la caja en el tocador del lugar.

– Buenos días Christa – dijo Eren saliendo de la cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas, observando curiosos aquel objeto tan grande – ¿Qué es eso?

La rubia sonrió mostrándose emocionada al saber que el castaño preguntaba sobre el contenido de la caja, así que sin poder ocultar su felicidad, desato el listón que unía la tapa y mostrando el interior.

– ¡Ta-Da! – Exclamo dejando ver un elegante traje de color blanco – Es para ti, por tu boda.

– ¿Para mí? – pregunto sorprendido deleitándose por aquella prenda – ¿Lo mando el señor Pixis?

– No – negó la joven haciendo una ligera mueca – Lo ha mandado el príncipe Levi.

Eren volteo a verla pensando que había sido una broma, pero al comprobar que Christa seguía con la misma cara y sin dar señales que todo era mentira, volvió su vista al traje, tocando ligeramente la tela, comprobando que era suave.

– Vamos, pruébatelo – insistió sacando delicadamente la prenda para tenderla en la cama – Sé que aún falta un poco pero quiero saber si necesita ajustes. Estaré afuera esperando.

El menor dudo un poco, sin embargo al ver que su amiga salió de la habitación comenzó a quitarse la pijama, sintiendo como su piel se ponía erizaba al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

Al estar solo en ropa interior se acercó al traje que descansaba a lo amplio de su cama, observando los hermosos detalles que contenía. Se vistió poco a poco, sintiéndose extraño por portar aquella prenda, jamás en su vida se había vestido con finas telas.

– Listo – anuncio dejando la puerta abierta para dejar que la rubia volviera a entrar.

– Vamos a ver cómo te queda– indico Christa jalándolo del brazo para posicionarlo frente al espejo.

El castaño miro su reflejo, observando que el traje se ajustaba en los lugares adecuados, dándole la imagen de una persona digna de la realeza. Se giró un poco verificando que aquello no era un sueño, definitivamente aquello se parecía sacado de lo más recóndito de su imaginación.

– ¡Oh, Eren te ves tan bi- – se detuvo poniendo sus manos rápidamente sobre su boca, dándose cuenta del error que cometió – Lo siento, príncipe.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven – Christa, aunque me valla a casar y me convierta en príncipe yo seguiré siendo el mismo.

– P-Pero…

– Nada de "peros" – aclaro sonriendo un poco – Soy el mismo chico que conociste la primera vez, lleno de lodo hasta por las orejas.

La chica rio por debajo al recordar la ocasión que conoció a Eren, aquel día se encontraba nerviosa al ser su primer día de trabajo, sin embargo después de encontrarse al castaño en los establos, todo sucio por haber trabajo todo el día, sintió como se relajaba por primer vez.

– Me alegra que así sea – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – ¿Nervioso?

– Un poco – confeso sentándose en un pequeño sillón, tratando de no arrugar el traje – La verdad es que aún sigo sin creerlo.

– No te preocupes, de seguro todo saldrá bien – le reconforto, sentándose junto a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño, demostrándole su apoyo – Nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte en todo.

– Gracias Christa – agradeció sinceramente mientras revolvía ligeramente los cabellos de la rubia.

– Que lindos – una voz a sus espaldas hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran al pensar que no estaban solos.

Levi se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta, mirándolos con una ceja alzada en señal de fastidio.

– Príncipe Levi – la rubia se levantó rápidamente para hacer una reverencia – Buenos di-

– Largo – ordeno el azabache de manera fría haciendo que la joven temblara un poco.

– Con permiso – salió de la habitación con la mirada baja en señal de respeto.

– No era necesario hablarle así – le reclamo Eren observando que el mayor cerraba la puerta de golpe.

– Son mis sirvientes y les hablo como me da la jodida gana – exclamo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Vengo a verificar que lo de entre nosotros este completamente aclarado.

– Yo aceptare sin poner resistencia – informo tratando de no dejarse intimidar por su actitud.

– Me parece perfecto – sonrió con satisfacción al verificar que todo salía como lo tenía planeado.

Al pasar la vista por el menor pudo darse cuenta que estaba vistiendo el traje para la boda. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que aquel traje le quedaba perfectamente, dándole una apariencia elegante y sofisticada. A fin de cuentas había acertado en su elección.

– Veo que te quedo bien – comento haciendo referencia a su vestuario, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

– Si… – respondió sintiendo pánico al ver que Levi estaba cada vez más cerca – Es muy e-elegante.

El mayor tomo la barbilla de Eren, alzándola para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No podía negar que el menor poseía uno color de ojos peculiar, entre azul y verde, dándole una apariencia peculiar. Acerco sus labios hacia la oreja del castaño, sintiendo como el menor se tensaba por la cercanía.

– ¿Qué se dice? – susurro ligeramente haciendo que Eren temblara un poco.

– G-Gracias – dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como se sonrojaba al comprobar que sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron infinitos para Eren, el azabache se alejó de él, dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– La ceremonia empezara en los jardines, uno de los sirvientes vendrá aquí para llevarte – informo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo – Espero que no lo arruines.

Levi salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin importarle el hecho de que sus palabras hubieran herido al castaño. Al ver que el azabache se había alejado de ahí, se sentó en la cama sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por la acción del mayor. Levanto una mano hacia su cara, comprobando que se encontraba algo caliente siendo consecuencia de un fuerte sonrojo.

Definitivamente se estaba casando con su peor pesadilla.

.

* * *

¿Les ah gustado que escribiera el capitulo asi de largo? (5,564 palabras)

Por que si es así, están haciendo sufrir a Mikraller que prácticamente corrige mis errores de niña de preescolar :V

Ya Mik, buena chica, buena chica ~ *le da palmaditas en la espalda* Prepárate para el siguiente capitulo!

En el proximo, sera la boda! -grito de fangirl- , tratare de narrarla bien pero sin que parezca documental (?) Y si queda espacio... tambien la noche de bodas!

Estan advertidas! - prepara sus pañuelos para las hemorragias nasales -

* * *

**Respondiendo review's en anonimo:**

**Guest:** Me alegra que te gusto el capitulo! Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic! *-*

**YukoSama:** Yuko! Tu nunca fastidias! me emociona que tambien leyeras esta historia, gracis por darme tu apoyo :') Aun no se cuan largo sera, pero seguro mas de 10 capitulos, si el publico pide mas, pues le dare mas (?) Gracias por dejar review!

**Anna Martinez:** Si yo estuviera ahi, lo grabaria todo con mi video camara e.e ¿Quien no ama ver como Levi se lo come a besos? :V Me alegra que te gustara! Gracias por dejar review y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!

**annyel:** Me hace feliz que te gustara mi fic, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y por dejar review! Lamento muchisimo la demora x.x

**Noah Cross:** Te gusto? Ah! me hace feliz leer eso *-*, Gracias por dejare review y seguir mi fic!

**Alice kurosaki**: Soy la primera a la que le dejas review?! Ah que emocion! me siento especial (?), Aqui tienes la continuacion y lamento la demora!

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy.

Ahora que tengo un par de días de vacaciones, probablemente suba dos capítulos por semana!

Si mi inspiración me lo permite y si a Mikraller no sufre por su laptop.

Gracias de nuevo por sus follows y favoritos, es una manera de saber que les gusta esta historia.

Los quiero!

Nos leemos ~ 

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~**


	3. Una nueva vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios el Erwin x Armin seria cannon.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Eve reportandose! Aqui les traigo el capitulo que todas esperaban, !La boda!.

Intente describirla sin que se tornara aburrida asi que espero haberlo conseguido. Y en la parte final... ustedes se daran una idea de que pasara.

Quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Mik, !que tuvo el capitulo editado como rayo!, enserio beta mia, cada dia superas mis expectativas. !Tu jefasa segunda esta orgullosa de ti! (?)

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, las dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Salió de la habitación de Eren felicitándose mentalmente al ver que su plan estaba saliendo según lo indicado. Definitivamente controlar al mocoso no le sería un problema.

– Príncipe Levi – llamo Reiner que lo estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras – Todos los preparativos están listos. Los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento, por favor, valla a alistarse.

– Tch, que fastidio – gruño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación que quedaba solo unas puertas más adelante.

Al momento de entrar pudo ver que su traje estaba listo, colgado pulcramente en el ropero a la espera de ser utilizado. Comenzó a desvestirse de manera desinteresada, si no fuera porque todo el palacio estaba decorado podría pensar que aquel era un día normal. Al tocar su traje con los dedos, puso sentir la final tela del que estaba hecho, había pedido el mismo estilo que el de Eren, pero el suyo era de un color negro que igualaba la noche. Ni en sus malditos sueños usaría blanco para casarse, no era la jodida novia.

Empezó a vestirse, abotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa para después seguir con el pantalón, verificando detalladamente que no contenía ninguna arruga. Paso su pañuelo por el cuello de la camisa para comenzar a acomodarlo, moviendo sus manos sigilosamente al estar acostumbrado de vestir de aquella forma. Situándose frente al espejo, peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta dándole una imagen formal. Verificando por última vez su apariencia, salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia los jardines donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Camino por los largos pasillos, topándose con varios sirvientes que solo le hacían una leve reverencia para continuar con sus actividades asignadas, apurados de tener todo perfecto con el temor de ser despedidos.

– ¡Príncipe Levi! – llamo Pixis desde los jardines al divisarlo salir por la puerta – Está todo listo, comenzaremos cuando lo indique.

– Dejen pasar a los invitados, pongan a los de la corte en la primera fila para que no les quede la maldita duda. Que alguien busque a Hanji, ella será la que entregara los anillos, seguro está encerrada en la biblioteca con algún estúpido libro de amor. – ordeno mirando los alrededores del lugar – Ve por el mocoso y hazte cargo de que este decente para la ceremonia, no quiero pasar vergüenzas.

– Como ordene – hizo una reverencia, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del palacio, haciendo una señal a uno de los sirvientes para que abriera las puertas principales del lugar.

Comenzó a subir por las escaleras, topándose con un sirviente que cargaba algunos arreglos florales.

– Por favor ve y busca a la princesa Hanji en la biblioteca, y asegúrate de que este arreglada para la ceremonia – indico el hombre, deteniéndolo de un hombro.

– S-Si señor – contesto Armin mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente regreso hacia arriba, tratando de no dejar caer los arreglos.

Volvió a retomar su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Eren y tocando un par de veces la puerta.

– Señor Pixis – dijo el menor sorprendido al abrirle la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto señalando el interior.

Al ver que el castaño le cedía el paso, entro a la gran habitación, observando que la cama estaba completamente tendida a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana.

– ¿Un sirviente ha venido a limpiar? – pregunto Pixis de manera curiosa mientras señalaba el mueble, sabiendo que todos estaban ocupados por la boda.

– No, yo lo hice – contesto mirándolo como si fuera algo normal.

Pixis lo miro impresionado ante sus palabras, a pesar de tener miles de sirvientes que ahora estarían a su disposición, el menor lo hizo todo por sí solo. Todo lo contrario de Levi. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía de manera irónica, definitivamente aquella pareja era desigual.

– He venido a prepararte para la ceremonia que empezara dentro de poco – informo acomodando la corbata del traje del menor que se encontraba un poco chueca – Ponte frente al espejo, tenemos que cepillar esos cabellos revueltos que tienes.

– ¿El príncipe Levi ya está abajo? – pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia el tocador del lugar, observando como el hombre tomaba el cepillo para comenzar a peinarlo.

– Si, ya todos están listos, solo falta uno de los novios – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al tratar de darle algo de confianza.

– Señor Pixis, ¿Usted cree… Que seré un buen príncipe? – cuestiono bajando la mirada al sentirse avergonzado por su pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miro con el ceño fruncido al escuchar sus palabras.

– Bueno, no recibí de los mejores estudios como el príncipe, tampoco se de modales o de cómo actuar frente a la sociedad – contesto mirándolo desde el espejo, preocupado ante la situación. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que enojara a Levi.

– Eren, eso es lo que menos importa cuando gobiernas un reino – se detuvo de peinarlo para mirar fijamente su reflejo – Lo que debes hacer es que tus súbditos te tengan confianza y respeto, escuchar sus problemas y tratar de solucionarles para hacer del reino un lugar mejor. Trata de guiarlos, no sirve de nada tener los mejores estudios cuando el reino que gobiernas está a un paso de la destrucción. Solo confía en ti mismo y haz lo que consideres mejor para todos.

– Lo hare – contesto asintiendo energéticamente al escuchar sus palabras – Gracias por decírmelo.

– Para eso soy el consejero – menciono el hombre en forma de broma mientras retomaba su actividad – ¿Listo para bajar?

.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba rodeado de grandes y hermosas flores, de colores llamativos que atraían la atención de cualquiera. El cielo se mostraba de un color completamente azul sin algún signo de nube en señal de una próxima tormenta, un día perfecto para realizar una boda. Las sillas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas una tras otra en las orillas del jardín, mientras que en el medio se podía apreciar un camino de pétalos de flores, conduciendo a una pequeña capilla con un arco de decorado en la entrada. Todo aquel lugar daba una imagen de elegancia y digna de la realeza.

Los invitados estaban ya acomodados en sus lugares respectivos, admirando cada detalle de la decoración que les ofrecía el lugar. Levi se encontraba al pie de la capilla con un semblante inexpresivo ante la situación, mientras más pronto terminaran con aquella mierda, mejor.

La música comenzó a sonar y los invitados voltearon curiosos hacia el inicio del camino, preguntándose qué tipo de persona había conducido al príncipe del reino a contraer matrimonio.

Eren comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar, tragando duro al ser víctima de tantas miradas.

Jamás le gusto llamar la atención.

Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente y a controlar sus movimientos, evitando así caer frente a todos al sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Levi, sintió como el azabache lo tomaba del antebrazo para acercarlo más a él, dejando el mínimo espacio entre ellos. Al recibir la señal de que podía comenzar, el sacerdote se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras los miraba detenidamente, buscando alguna pista de que todo aquello era una mentira. Las bodas por conveniencia estaban estrictamente prohibidas dentro de la iglesia.

– Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos para cele-

– ¿Puede saltarse toda esa mierda e ir a la parte final? – gruño Levi de manera fastidiada al pensar en lo largo que sería el discurso.

– Como ordene príncipe – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, llamando con una mano a Hanji para que se acercara hacia ellos y aclarando su garganta de nuevo para dar énfasis en sus próximas palabras – Príncipe Levi ¿Acepta a Eren Jaeger como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, uniendo sus vidas en sagrado matrimonió hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Acepto – contesto mientras tomaba uno de los anillos de cargaba Hanji dentro de una cajita de terciopelo.

– Felicidades – susurro la joven, dándole una ligera sonrisa.

– Tch – volteo los ojos ante sus palabras, dándose la vuelta para tomar la mano izquierda de Eren y poner el anillo en su dedo anular.

– Y tu Eren Jaeger ¿Aceptas al príncipe Levi Rivaille como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, uniendo sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el hombre mirándolo fijamente a la espera de su respuesta.

– Y-Yo… – el menor volteo hacia Levi, observando que el azabache lo miraba de reojo de manera amenazante, alzando una ceja y retándolo con la mirada para que se negara a todo aquello – A-acepto.

Tomo entre sus manos temblorosas el anillo que le ofreció Hanji para comenzar a introducirlo en el dedo anular de Levi, sintiendo la suave piel de su mano y cerrando así el trato que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

– Por el poder que me otorga la corte, declaro este matrimonio legal ante el reino. Puede besar al novio.

Eren se sorprendió por la indicación del sacerdote, mirándolo suplicante como si quisiera que todo fuese una broma.

– Pero y-

Sin embargo Levi se adelantó a sus palabras y poso sus labios sobre el menor, tomándolo de la cara con una mano mientras con que con la otra sujetaba la cintura de Eren para atraerlo hacia el en un intento de profundizar más el beso. El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella acción inesperada, sintiendo como el azabache se abría paso en su cavidad para comenzar a acariciar su lengua de manera erótica, separándose tras unos segundos ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

– Para que no queden dudas – susurro Levi en la oreja del menor para que solo el pudiera escucha.

– Por favor, pasen dentro del palacio para disfrutar de la recepción y celebrar la unión de este matrimonio – dijo Pixis inmediatamente, tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

Los invitados comenzaron a caminar uno a uno hacia el interior del lugar, susurrando entre si la actitud que tuvo el azabache durante la ceremonia, aunque era algo que no los sorprendía demasiado. Pero casi toda la atención la recibía Eren, aquel muchacho joven y de apariencia inocente que uniría su vida con el príncipe arrogante y prepotente que todos conocía.

Levi seguía sujetando al castaño de la cintura, observando como los jardines comenzaban a vaciarse hasta quedar solo los sirvientes encargados de limpiar el lugar. Al ver que no quedaba nadie de los invitados soltó el agarre que ejercía inmediatamente sobre el menor, mirando de reojo a Eren que se encontraba con la mirada baja y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Enserio se había sonrojado solo por un maldito beso?

– Bueno, al menos te vez decente – dijo el mayor mirándolo de arriba abajo, observando que se encontraba impecable para la ceremonia. Cualquiera lo confundiría con un verdadero príncipe.

– Gracias – susurro tocando su cabello inconscientemente.

– No era un alago – corto de manera fría mirando hacia el interior del lugar – Vamos, aun no acabamos con toda esta mierda.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, siendo seguido por Eren que corrió un poco para poder llegar a su lado.

El interior estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros situados a lo largo del techo, que contenían pequeñas velas dando la apariencia de un lugar mágico. En un lado de la estancia estaba situada una gran mesa, donde se podían ver diferentes tipos de postres y bocadillos, que a simple vista se veían exquisitos.

Los sirvientes encargados de atender aquella área se encontraban perfectamente uniformados, cargando una charola con la mano derecha llena de copas de champan para los invitados del lugar.

Había una pequeña orquesta en un rincón de la habitación, tocando música de fondo, creando un ambiente relajante. Todos los presentes se encontraban deleitados por la fina y elegante decoración del palacio..

Cuando Levi y Eren mostraron su presencia, todos los invitados, incluyendo los sirvientes, hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos, mostrando respeto a los futuros monarcas del reino.

– Levi – llamo un joven mientras se acercaba a ellos, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Erwin, me alegra que hayas podido venir – dijo el azabache mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Me ha tomado por sorpresa recibir esta mañana una invitación para tu boda, pero aquí me tienes mostrándote mi apoyo – menciono riéndose de manera sarcástica – Quien diría que el gran Levi Rivaille contraería matrimonio ¿Ahora quién será mi compañero en mis juegos de seducción? Pero dime ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

El hombre dirigió su vista hacia el castaño de manera curiosa, observando detenidamente a la persona que había hecho que el príncipe mujeriego que todos conocían ahora estuviera casado, en especial con un hombre.

– H-Hola, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger – saludo el menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Levi lo miro furioso ante su acción mientras que el rubio solo alzo una ceja de manera impresionada al ver su actitud.

– Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, príncipe del reino María – menciono mientras tomaba a Eren para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano – Jaeger, ¿Verdad? No recuerdo haber escuchado ese apellido en alguna familia real. ¿De qué reino vienes?

– Lo siento, yo no so-

– Eren no es de los alrededores – intervino rápidamente Levi, tomando al castaño de la cintura para alejarlo un poco del rubio – Su familia es extranjera, por lo que seguro que no tienes contacto con ellos.

– Entiendo, es una lástima. Seriamos buenos aliados – le guiño un ojo al menor de manera seductora.

– ¿Cómo esta Isabel? – pregunto Levi fastidiado por la acción del rubio e intentando cambiar de tema.

– La he dejado – informo el hombre alzando los hombros de manera desinteresada – Solo me traía puros problemas.

– ¿Estas soltero? – cuestiono el azabache, alzando una ceja de manera irónica.

– Estoy saliendo con una princesa que viene de visita – dijo el rubio, llevándose una mano hacia sus cabellos para revolverlos un poco – Su padre tiene mucho dinero, así que creo que es una buena opción para casarme con ella.

Sin embargo antes de que Levi pudiera responderle, la música del lugar cambio de volumen, haciéndo escuchar aquellas bellas notas de una manera más clara y elegante, invitando a los asistentes a pasar a la pista de baile.

Erwin los miro con confusión al ver que seguían en la misma posición, sin dar señales de comenzar a moverse.

– ¿No van a bailar? – pregunto señalando la pista que se encontraba vacía.

– ¿Deberíamos? Que sea mi palacio no significa que tenga que comenzar todas las malditas cosas – dijo el azabache volteando los ojos de manera fastidiada.

– Pero es tradición que la pareja casada valla primero a la pista de baile – contesto el rubio alzando los hombros como si aquello fuera algo normal.

Al mira a su al rededor, Levi pudo darse cuenta que la mayoría de los invitados los miraba con curiosidad, susurrando entre ellos al ver que la nueva pareja seguía conversando con el príncipe del reino María.

– Tch, vamos – gruño mientras tomaba a Eren del antebrazo para guiarlo hasta el centro de la pista, posicionándose frente al menor y esperar el momento en que la música retomara el ritmo.

El castaño poso su mano temblosa en el hombro de Levi, observando de reojo como todos estaban atentos a su primer baile como esposos.

– Jamás vuelvas a hacer una reverencia a alguien – le regaño el azabache mediante un susurro mientras comenzaba a moverse, recordando la acción que hizo frente a Erwin – Recuerda que ya no eres un sucio sirviente. También debes decir que no eres de aquí y-

Se detuvo al ver Eren se novia de manera tensa, casi robótica, manteniendo su mirada en sus pies.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, dejándose de mover para tener la atención del menor.

– L-Lo siento, pero no se bailar – contesto el castaño bajando poco a poco la mano que posiciono sobre el hombro de Levi.

– ¿Por qué jodidos no me dijiste antes? – miro de reojo a su alrededor, notando que eran el centro de miradas. No tenían escapatoria.

– No me dio la oportunidad de decirle – dijo el castaño con firmeza, sabiendo que no todo era su culpa.

– Tch, pues tendrás que aprender – ordeno mientras acercaba más al menor hacia el – No nos podemos salir así como así de esta, y ni creas que pasare vergüenzas diciendo que no sabes bailar. Solo sígueme y trata de igualar lo que hago.

Levi volvió a posicionar la mano del castaño sobre su hombro para después regresar a tomar la cintura de Eren, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza para juntar sus cuerpos. Juntando sus manos derechas, espero unos momentos hasta que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, indicándole al menor con la mirada que siguiera el ritmo de la música.

Eren al principio se mostró inseguro ante aquella posición pero después de unos segundos se encontraba concentrado en los movimientos de Levi, tratando de igualarlos a la perfección, sin embargo no se aprendía a bailar de un momento a otro y hubo momentos en los que perdía un poco el ritmo, siendo reprendido por el azabache.

Comenzaron un vals lento mientras se adaptaban a aquella nueva experiencia. El menor comenzó poco a poco a subir la vista al sentirse un poco más confiado con los pasos por lo que al tratar de tomar un ritmo más rápido, Levi aprovecho el momento y comenzó a guiarlo por los alrededores de la pista, luciéndose frente a los invitados que al ver que la pareja tomaba un ritmo más relajado, comenzaron a unirse a ellos, bailando con sus respectivas parejas alrededor del lugar.

– Hujumm – carraspeo la joven, acercándose un poco hacia la pareja principal, haciendo que Levi volteara a verla de manera interrogativa.

– ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? – pregunto el azabache deteniéndose de bailar al ver que la atención se había quitado de ellos

– ¿Puedo bailar con el nuevo miembro de la familia? – la castaña poso su vista en Eren, sonriéndole de manera sincera.

– Tch, ya era hora, necesito hablar con los cerdos de la corte – respondió el mayor, soltando el agarre que ejercía sobre el menor, comenzando a alejarse de ellos para dirigirse hacia los miembros de la corte que se encontraban en una esquina bebiendo, haciendo solo un movimiento de mano hacia Eren, indicándole que tenía su permiso para bailar sin él.

– ¿Vamos? – pregunto Hanji, ofreciéndole su mano.

– ¡S-Si! – respondió el menor rápidamente, tomando la mano de la castaña para volver a retomar el ritmo de la música, siendo ahora más fácil que la primera vez.

– Te ves muy guapo en este traje – señalo la joven, observando la apariencia del menor.

– Usted se ve muy hermosa princesa – dijo Eren con sinceridad, mirando al ligero y esponjoso vestido que llevaba la castaña.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! – exclamo sintiendo feliz por su elección – Pero deja de decirme princesa, somos familia ahora ¿No? Puedes decirme Hanji.

– No creo que sea correcto – el menor frunció el ceño ante la petición de la castaña.

– Pero somos familia – volvió a decir con más firmeza – Yo te llamo Eren y tu me dices Hanji. Olvidémonos de las odiosas formalidades.

Eren dudo unos momentos, pero al ver que la joven no declinaba su propuesta y se veía que no iba a hacerlo, solo acepto lanzando un suspiro de derrota.

– Esta bien… Hanji – dijo riéndose un poco por la cara de satisfacción que tenía la joven. Definitivamente era muy diferente a Levi.

– ¿Te ha gustado la decoración? – pregunto la castaña, paseando la vista alrededor del lugar – Cuando me valla a casar, sería bonito hacerlo cerca de una laguna o bosque. Espero contar con tu presencia ese día.

– Si aún sigo aquí, con mucho gusto lo hare – respondió Eren pensando que seguro y para esos momentos, Levi ya lo hubiera corrido al conseguir su herencia.

– Pero dime ¿No estás un poco nervioso? – cuestiono Hanji mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Nervioso? – se mostró confundido por sus palabras – ¿De qué?

– ¡De la noche de bodas! – exclamo la joven en un tono en el que solo ellos pudieran escuchar.

Eren sintió como su cara pasaba a una tonalidad rojiza, desestabilizándose un poco del baile al saber que la castaña tenía razón. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel detalle. Busco con su mirada a Levi que se encontraba hablando con algunos señores cerca del área de bebidas. ¿Lo iban a hacer?

– Y-Yo… – no sabía que decir, no había hablado con el azabache sobre ese tema.

– Eren, ¿Eres virgen? – pregunto la castaña sintiéndose curiosa por ver su actitud.

– ¡Hanji! – exclamo el castaño ante su pregunta, sintiéndose más avergonzado por la situación.

La joven comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa al verla expresión de Eren, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes que se preguntaban cuál era el tema de conversación entre ellos.

– Por favor no lo diga en voz alta – susurro el menor bajando la mirada al saber que de nuevo era el centro de atención.

– Tranquilo Eren, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo la joven mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Hanji dirigió su vista a Levi, mostrándose ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano, así como sabía que no tendría piedad aunque supiera que Eren era virgen.

Asi era Levi, solo se preocupaba por sí mismo.

.

* * *

La ceremonia siguió sin problemas, Eren bailo un poco más con Hanji hasta que el azabache fue por el para comenzar a presentarlo a los demás invitados.

Conocía a príncipes, reyes, princesas, duques y algunos importantes mercaderes, presentándose a todos como el príncipe de un reino extranjero. Su apariencia le ayudaba, ya que al tener aquel peculiar color de ojos las personas creían que no era de los alrededores, siendo elogiado por ser poseedor de ellos.

Al llegar la tarde, los invitados comenzaron a partir de regreso a sus carruajes, siendo despedidos por Levi y Eren que fueron felicitados por su matrimonio. Bastaron un par de horas para que palacio se encontrara vacío, dándoles la oportunidad a los sirvientes para limpiar todo lo que se utilizó para ese día.

– ¡Estoy tan cansada! – exclamo Hanji lazando un bostezo mientras comenzaba a desarmar su peinado.

– Tch, ve a cambiarte a tu cuarto, mierda – gruño Levi observándola con fastidio.

– Enano, es tu boda, debes de mostrarte menos amargado – replico la joven con burla mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de camino, girándose hacia el menor que no se había apartado de Levi – Suerte Eren.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano para volver a retomar su camino, dejando a los dos solos en la recepción.

Levi dirigió su vista hacia el castaño, observando que bajo la mirada sonrojado ante las palabras de Hanji, ¿A qué mierda se refería?

– Tch, vamos, me está doliendo la cabeza de recibir tantas jodidas felicitaciones – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, siendo seguido un par de pasos atrás por el menor.

Eren sentía como su corazón comenzaba a golpear de manera frenética al saber lo que pasaría a continuación, obligándose a respirar hondo al acercase hacia las habitaciones.

– No es necesario informarte que a partir de hoy dormirás en mi habitación – informo el azabache mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente como para dejar pasar al castaño – No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien informe que no dormimos juntos a pesar de estar casados.

– Entendido – dijo Eren, impresionándose por la belleza del lugar. Si creía que la habitación donde durmió ayer era grande, definitivamente la habitación de Levi era una mansión. No era algo extraño, era el príncipe después de todo.

La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada sin ningún signo de pelusa alrededor, los libros en los estantes estaban acomodados por orden alfabético mientras que la cama se encontraba perfectamente doblada y tendida, llena de suaves almohadones que hacían querer sumergirte entre ellas, sin embargo eso no quitaba que Eren se sintiera un tanto incómodo y nervioso ante la situación.

– ¿Sabes lo que sucederá, no? – pregunto el azabache cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que el castaño se tensara un poco.

– Si – susurro Eren, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Y tampoco vas a poner resistencia alguna? – cuestiono alzando una ceja mientras se desataba el pañuelo y comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco hacia él, como si de una presa se tratase.

– Y-Yo sé que esto es normal en una pareja casada – dijo el menor más para sí mismo.

– Me alegra, porque ahora que no voy a poder acostarme con otras mujeres, espero que tú me satisfagas – respondió mordiendo un poco el lóbulo del castaño.

Empujo un poco a Eren, haciendo que cayera sobre la amplia cama para posicionarse a horcadas sobre él, apoyando sus manos al lado de su cabeza. Llevo sus labios hasta la boca del menor para comenzar a besarlo de manera demandante, tomando el control de la situación. Eren jadeo un poco al sentir aquellos labios, saboreando el ligero sabor a champan que tenían, preparándose mentalmente para aquella nueva experiencia.

Separándose del beso, Levi bajo sus manos hasta el cuerpo del menor para comenzar a despojarlo de sus ropas, tocando con los dedos su delgada y frágil figura, haciendo que Eren se sobresaltara un poco por aquel tacto. Dejándolo solo en ropa interior volvió a regresar al rostro del menor para continuar con el beso, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre, y pasando su lengua para detener la pequeña hemorragia.

– Abre – indico el mayor, observando como Eren hacia caso de su petición y abría un poco más la boca, dejándole pasar su lengua con facilidad.

Sintió la calidad cavidad del castaño envolverle, masajeando la lengua contraria y haciendo el beso más profundo, dejando escapar algo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a bajar su mano por el torso del castaño, deteniéndose en uno de los pezones para empezar a pellizcarlo con los dedos.

– Mgh – el castaño se retorció un poco ante aquella nueva sensación, sin embargo fue detenido por el azabache que con la mano libre lo tomo del hombro para inmovilizarlo.

Sintiendo como el pezón de Eren comenzaba a endurecerse paso hacia el otro, haciendo la misma tareas pero esta vez abandonando la boca del menor para comenzar a recorrer su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos alrededor y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Ahora que tenía la boca libre Eren jadeaba sin obstáculos, llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia los lados para apretar las sabanas con sus manos, en un intento de buscar algo con que aferrarse.

El azabache comenzó a descender su boca, pasando por las clavículas y su torso, deteniéndose un momento para dar pequeños lamidas a los pezones de Eren que ya para ese momento, se encontraban erectos. Bajó hasta llegar al borde de sus calzoncillos y encajando sus dedos en el elástico, comenzó a quitarlos lentamente dejando salir el miembro del castaño.

– E-Espere…– Eren llevo sus manos rápidamente a su hombría, en un intento de cubrirse ante los ojos del mayor.

– ¿Qué? ¿Jamás te han visto así? – pregunto con burla ante su reacción, sin embargo al ver que el menor se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada a un lado, supo que en definitiva había tenido razón – Espera, joder, ¿Eres virgen?

– N-No lo diga como si fuera algo malo – respondió jalando un poco la sabana para comenzar a cubrirse al no encontrar su ropa cerca.

– Alto mocoso – le ordeno deteniéndolo de la muñeca – Ahora estamos casados por lo eres de mi propiedad, es bueno saber que yo seré el único que tendrá tu cuerpo.

Se acercó hacia el menor dejando sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia.

– No te preocupes, hare que lo disfrutes.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro del castaño para comenzar a mastúrbalo de manera lenta, desde la base hasta la punta, posicionando su dedo pulgar en el glande, moviéndolo en forma de círculos.

– ¡Ah! – jadeo sin poner contenerse al sentir la mano intrusa sobre su parte más íntima, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de callar aquellos sonidos que jamás había emitido.

Aprovechando el momento llevo sus labios hacia los pezones de Eren, lamiéndolos alrededor y succionando en el centro, para finalmente morderlos un poco, aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación ocasionando que el menor tuviera espasmos al sentir placer.

Bastaron un par de movimientos más para que Eren se vinieran con fuerza sobre la mano de Levi, arqueando su espalda de manera involuntaria y lanzando un sonoro gemido que se escuchó por la habitación, siendo música para los oídos del azabache.

– ¿Tan rápido? – se burló observando al menor que se encontraba jadeante y con la cara roja, apartando la mirada al sentirse avergonzado por haber perdido el control.

Jamás había visto una expresión tan inocente y pura. ¿Cómo mierda podio mostrarse así a pesar de ser un sirviente? Esa gente solo servía para humillarlos y hacerlos trabajar, sintiendo asco con tan solo mirarlos. Sin embargo al ver aquella cara sonrojada y esos ojos cristalinos de una tonalidad extraña sintió deseos de más. Deseos de hacerlo totalmente suyo. De poseerlo.

¿Qué cojones les estaba pasando? Seguro eran efectos de la champan.

Apartando aquellos pensamientos comenzó a desvestirse frente a Eren, quitando sus ropas de una manera sensual y provocativa, haciendo que el menor apartara la vista sonrojado al ver su torso bien trabajado.

Sin perder más tiempo se volvió a posicionar sobre el menor, rozando débilmente sus miembros ante la falta de ropa.

– Lámelos – ordeno el azabache mientras acercaba sus dedos a la boca de Eren.

– ¿Por q-que? – pregunto receloso al no saber qué tipo de cosas haría el azabache.

– Tch, tu saliva va a ser tu lubricante mocoso – contesto volteando los ojos fastidiado – ¿O quieres que te la meta así sin nada y dejarte sin caminar por una semana entera?

Eren dudo solo unos segundos pero finalmente comenzó a abrir su boca lentamente, dejando pasar aquellos dedos largos y delgados, que al momento de entrar en su cavidad, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviesen explorando la nueva zona descubierta.

Aburriéndose un poco de solo usar una mano, llevo la que tenía libre hacia los glúteos del menor, apretando y sintiendo la suave piel de aquella área. Jugueteo cerca de ahí, delineando con los dedos los muslos internos, pasando alrededor de sus testículos, delineando su miembro que aún se encontraba sensible por el orgasmo y rozando levemente la entrada del menor, que ya para esos momentos se encontraba palpitante por recibir atención.

– Mgh – gimoteo al sentirse torturado de aquella, lamiendo con más amplitud los dedos del mayor, pasando su lengua dudoso por ellos y succionándolos con los labios, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Levi.

– Alto – ordeno el mayor, sacándolos y observando como un par de hilos de saliva los unía con la boca del menor. Aquella imagen tan erótica hizo que su miembro comenzara a ponerse más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Levantándose un poco, tomo de las caderas al menor para arrastrarlo hacia él, dejando su área intima completamente expuesta a los ojos del azabache.

– Te sentirás un poco incómodo pero durara solos unos momentos – advirtió comenzando a acercar sus dedos hasta la entrada del menor, introduciendo uno dentro de su interior y empezar a moverlo poco a poco.

Eren se removió inquieto al sentirse invadido, la sensación era desagradable pero soportable, sintiéndose más avergonzado por a tener a Levi admirando su parte intima sin obstaculos. Sin embargo al sentir como el mayor introducía un segundo dedo, sintió un fuerte ardor que lo hizo sujetarse fuertemente de las sabanas, clavando sus uñas en suave tela.

– N-Ngh… D-Duele – se quejó intentando cerrar las piernas de golpe, siendo detenido por el azabache que se posiciono sobre ellas, obstaculizando aquella acción.

– Relájate – susurro con lujuria, empezó a dirigirse hacia el cuello del menor para succionar y morder su delicada piel, ganándose un par de jadeos al encajar un poco más fuerte sus dientes en esa tostada y deliciosa piel.

Al sentir como el castaño se empezaba a relajar y a olvidar la intromisión, comenzó a hacer tijeras dentro de su interior en un intento de dilatarlo lo más que pudiera.

– ¡Ahh! – jadeo al recibir el tercer digito, removiéndose entre las sabanas y llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia los hombros de Levi, en busca de algún soporte.

Comenzó a moverlos con rapidez, observando la deliciosa expresión del menor, que se encontraba con la respiración agitada y los ojos perdidos al comenzar a sentir placer.

Bastaron un par de movimientos más para que Levi notara que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para aguantar lo que venía, por lo que sin perder más tiempo se posiciono sobre Eren y acercó su miembro hacia la entrada del menor, hundiendo lentamente la punta.

– ¡AH! – grito al sentir como su interior era invadido por la hombría del azabache. La dilatación había ayudado pero aun así sentía un fuerte dolor en su zona baja, haciendo que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Sabiendo que si se detenía sería más doloroso para el menor, siguió su recorrido y metió por completo su miembro, abriéndose paso en su interior.

– J-Joder eres tan estrecho – gruño al sentirse envuelto por las cálidas paredes internas de Eren, que se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con los labios apretados.

Esperando solo unos momentos a que el castaño se acostumbrara comenzó a sacar su miembro lentamente hasta la mitad para volver a penetrarlo de golpe, disfrutando de aquella sensacion. Eren se aferró firmemente a las sabanas de la cama, apretándolas con las manos en un intento de soportar aquel dolor, sintiendo un fuerte ardor que recorría toda su columna y espalda baja.

Tomándolo de las caderas, Levi comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos, sacando su miembro hasta la punta y metiéndolo por completo, oyendo como el menor gimoteaba de placer al comenzar a olvidar el dolor y dejaba las resistencias para entregarse completamente. Eren sintió como su vista comenzaba a nublarse mientras imitaba débilmente los movimientos del azabache, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo que él.

En un intento de hacer las penetraciones más profundas, levanto las caderas de Eren un poco y de un solo movimiento lo embistió fuertemente, escuchando el morbosos sonido de sus pieles al chocar.

– ¡AHH! – grito el menor al sentir como Levi golpeaba algo en su interior, haciendo su cuerpo temblar mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda de manera involuntaria en busca de más.

El mayor rio por debajo al saber que había encontrado la próstata de Eren, por lo que sin perder más tiempo volvió a embestirlo en aquel punto, ganándose otro par de gritos por parte del menor. Eren jamás había experimenta algo como aquello, perdiendo su juicio por completo al sentir como Levi volvía a penetrarlo de nuevo, por lo que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del azabache en un intento de buscar más contacto.

– Ngh L-Le – jadeaba sin poder contenerse, mordiendo su muñeca al querer amortiguar el sonido.

– Di mi nombre – gruño Levi embistiéndolo de golpe.

– ¡A-Ahh! ¡L-Levi! – comenzaba a sentir como una extraña pero placentera sensación recorría su parte baja hasta llegar a su miembro – Y-yo ¡Mgh! v-voy a-

Bastaron un par de penetraciones para que Eren se viniera sobre sus cuerpos, manchando con su semilla sus estómagos. Al sentir como el interior del menor se estrechaba por el reciente orgasmo, Levi aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, gruñendo ante la deliciosa sensación que le daban las paredes internas del castaño, acabando de golpe dentro de él, haciendo que Eren pegara un grito de placer al sentir como sus entrañas se llenaban con el caliente semen del azabache.

Temblando un poco por el reciente orgasmo desenredo sus piernas de la cadera de Levi, dejándolas caer exhausto sobre la cama mientras intentaba regular su respiración agitada, sintiendo como el azabache sacaba su miembro lentamente, ocasionando que rastros de semen mancharan las suaves sabanas.

Deleitándose por la expresión que le ofrecía Eren en aquellos momentos, se acercó lentamente hasta su oído de manera seductora.

– Ahora me perteneces por completo – susurro para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, siendo observado por el menor que comenzó a cerrar sus parpados lentamente al sentirse cansado por todo lo experimento.

Siendo la espalda tonificada del azabache lo último que vio antes de sucumbir al sueño.

.

* * *

\- se limpia la hemorragia nasal con un pañuelo -

¿Que tal a quedado? Admito que es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon por lo que me gustaria saber su sincera opinion en los review, definitivamente me ayudaria a mejorar.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, tomatazos, piedras y comida, !no duden dejarlos en un comentario! Leo y contesto todo ~

Si encontraron algunos errores de ortografia les pido perdon.

* * *

**Respondiendo review en anonimo**: esta vez solo fue uno :(

**Annyel:** La verdad si creia que escribiria mas de 7 mil palabras, pero afortunadamente solo quedaron como 6 mil, tampoco las quiero aburrir con tantas palabras. Bueno... -lee de nuevo el lemmon - no creo que le dio tan fuerte ¿o si? Al menor lo dilato y no se la metio de golpe (?) Y con lo de tu posdata, aun no se exactamente que dias actualizar ya que eso varia mucho a el tiempo en que me tardo en escribirlo y en el que Mik pueda editarlo, pero aproxidamente habra 1 capitulo por semana.

* * *

!Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic!

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo; ¿Que le esperara a Eren ahora con su nueva vida como principe? y en especial ¿Como empezara su relacion con el prepotente de Levi?

!Las quiero y gracias por su apoyo!

Nos leemos ~

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~**


	4. Decisiones y Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Chicas! -se arrastra como gusano- Ya se que he tardado mas del tiempo acostumbrado, pero pasaron varias cosas que me obstaculizaron el actualizar, donde la mas importante es el exceso de tarea que tuve en estos dias. Eh tenido que entregar proyectos, exposiciones y viajes a museos por lo que mi tiempo libre se vio limitado en gran manera. Pero aproveche que hoy sali un poco mas temprano para subir el capitulo.

Así que les pido perdón y les prometo que organizare mi tiempo para que no suceda seguido.

Este capitulo va dirigido a Lele, que a pesar de que no es del fandom (aunque se que ama el Farlan x Levi en secreto) siempre estuvo ahí para darme ánimos y darse el tiempo de leer entre cambios de clases mis ideas sobre el capitulo. Muchas gracias enana, sin duda no hubiera acabo sin tus consejos y sin ese café amargo que me llevas cada mañana *-*

Sin mas por decir, les dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente cegándose por un momento ante la luz que tenía el lugar. Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ventanas por lo que la habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Se apoyó en sus codos para comenzar a levantarse, pero un intenso dolor en su cadera lo obligo a volver a tomar reposo de inmediato, haciendo una mueca ante el malestar que tenía en su zona baja.

– ¿Levi? – llamo en voz alta al azabache mirando alrededor de la habitación sin embargo bastaron un par de segundos para que se diera cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo. Las sabanas revueltas al lado contrario de la cama solo eran la evidencia de que el mayor había dormido ahí por la noche.

La noche en que se entregó completamente a Levi.

Un ligero sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas al recordarlo pero la tristeza y decepción al despertar solo dominaban sus sentimientos. Le había entregado lo más preciado que tenía, aquello que había guardado para la persona que amaría profundamente por el resto de su vida, despertando cada mañana entre los cálidos brazos de su pareja con un beso que le sacaría una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo sabía que tenía que renuncias a esos pensamientos. Levi no era así, jamás se mostraría amoroso con alguien y menos con uno que hace poco fregaba los pisos y desempolvaba las alfombras. Tenía que resignarse a su nueva vida.

Obligándose a sí mismo a levantarse de la cama, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana y camino a paso lento hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Mordió su labio superior en un intento de soportar el dolor que emitían sus caderas con cada paso que daba. Sabía que le pudo haber ido peor, al menos agradecía que Levi lo hubiera dilatado antes.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba al recordar la otra noche, como el azabache juntaba sus cuerpos, como recorría su cuerpo con aquellas manos frías y delgadas, su voz cuando le susurraba en la oreja, sus dientes dejando marcas en su cuello. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, a pesar de que se sintió bien sabía que había sido sin amor. Levi solo lo usaría para satisfacerse ahora que no podía acostarse con alguien más. Lo sabía. Le había dicho y él lo había aceptado.

¿Entonces porque se sentía triste? ¿Porque sentía un vació en su interior?

Suspiro al entrar a la tina llena de agua caliente, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban al entrar en contacto con la calidez del agua. Después de permanecer unos minutos y disfrutar de aquel baño, se secó con las suaves toallas del lugar para después dirigirse hacia el armario de la habitación, en busca de alguna prenda que ponerse.

Hizo una mueca al ver el interior de este, lleno de trajes informales pero aun así llamativos. Parecía que todo estaba preparado para su llegada sin embargo esa no era su ropa, no era su estilo. Pero era su destino. Eligiendo el más sencillo que pudo encontrar comenzó a vestirse poco a poco, aun sin familiarizarse por las telas y el estilo de la ropa.

Ni importaba que, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo al señor Pixis y se mantendría fielmente al lado de Levi.

Aun si eso implicara renunciar al amor verdadero.

.

* * *

– Buenos días enano – saludo Hanji al entrar al comedor de manera energética, situándose en su asiento habitual al lado del azabache.

– Tch, no empieces cuatro ojos – gruño Levi mirándola de manera amenazante mientras agarraba su taza de café y daba pequeños sorbos a la bebida.

La castaña lo miro de manera juguetona, riéndose por la expresión de su hermano mayor, amaba hacerlo enojar. Dándole las gracias por debajo al sirviente que le sirvió el desayuno, comenzó a comer tranquilamente pensando en algún comentario que hiciera molestar al mayor, sin embargo al pasar su vista por el comedor se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. O más bien alguien.

– ¿Dónde está Eren? – pregunto curiosa mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El estar acostumbrada al estar solos en el palacio casi pasaba por alto la ausencia del castaño.

– ¿Importa? – cuestionó el azabache con indiferencia sin dejar de degustar su propio desayuno.

– Pero Levi, ahora son pareja – contesto sintiéndose mal por Eren, sabía que su hermano era una persona difícil – Son el matrimonio que regirá el reino, necesitan mostrarse unidos y poner el eje-

– Me tiene sin cuidado lo que el mocoso haga – le corto de manera fría golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciendo que los platos vibraran ante el ligero temblor – De una vez te digo que ni te encariñes con él. En el momento justo en el que tenga el poder de todo, lo mandare lejos de aquí.

– Él no tiene la culpa de tu ambición – le contesto defendiéndolo. No sabía porque pero los breves momentos que paso con Eren bastaron para que se diera cuenta que era una persona humilde y generosa, no merecía recibir los malos tratos de su hermano.

– Aceptó este matrimonio, por lo que también acepto las consecuencias – contesto apoyando el mentón en el dorso de su mano, mostrando una media sonrisa que mostraba ironía – No es mi culpa que el mocoso sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para no preguntar lo que le pasaría después.

– ¡Levi! – la castaña lo miro con horror ¿Por qué su hermano era así? Sus padres les dieron amor hasta sus últimos días de vida ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frio e insensible? – Es suficiente, no puedes abandonarlo solo en los territorios de fuera.

– ¿Quién mierda dijo que lo dejaría solo? Le daré una buena cantidad de dinero para que no hable sobre su relación con nosotros ni el reino.

– No necesito de su dinero – una voz se alzó en medio del lugar, ocasionando que los dos hermanos voltearan hacia el origen del sonido.

Eren estaba parado al principio de la entrada, demostrando que a pesar de que acababa de llegar había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

– Sabes perfectamente que no acepte este matrimonio a cambio de dinero – dijo con firmeza mirando al azabache directamente – Así que puedes quedártelo, no lo quiero. El día que ya no me necesites yo mismo tomare mis cosas y me iré sin pedirte nada.

Levi alzo una ceja al escuchar sus palabras, se podía notar en su voz y en su mirada que el menor hablaba con sinceridad. Ninguna persona se negaba a recibir una fuerte suma de dinero, sin embargo ahí estaba ese mocoso, negando lo que seguramente le haría vivir sin trabajar por un largo tiempo.

Al sentir que quedaba todo en claro se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y regreso por donde vino, olvidándose por completo del desayuno.

– ¡Eren! – le llamo Hanji preocupada en un intento de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, el menor había cerrado la puerta tras de si – ¿No vas a alcanzarlo?

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Yo no lo obligué a rechazar el dinero, esa fue su maldita decisión – respondió mirando indiferente hacia el lugar en donde momentos antes estaba Eren.

– Enserio que no pareces humano – menciono la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a pararse de su asiento.

– Das un maldito paso fuera del comedor y juro que te arrepentirás Hanji – la amenazo sabiendo que su hermana era lo suficientemente sentimental como para ir a buscar al menor en un intento de consolarlo.

– ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mandar lejos por desobedecerte? – pregunto con molestia apretando entre sus manos la falda del vestido – Levi, te quiero demasiado, eres mi hermano y el único familiar que tengo, pero a veces siento que ni siquiera te conozco.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del azabache, camino sin mirar atrás hacia las puertas del lugar, siendo observada por Levi que solo volteo los ojos fastidiado por sus reacciones.

Aparto su plato de un manotazo ocasionando que la mayor parte de su desayuno saliera en varias direcciones y manchara el mantel que decoraba la mesa, sintiendo como el apetito desaparecía.

Al parecer el mocoso si ocasionaría algunos problemas.

.

* * *

Caminaba con la miraba baja sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que le importaba era buscar algún tipo de escape al sentir como su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa por las lágrimas. Choco con varias personas por lo que se disculpó en un susurro, pero nunca detuvo su caminar.

Sabía que no debía dejarse vencer por las palabras de Levi pero aun así sentía tristeza y coraje en su interior, ocasionando que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

– ¿Eren? – Armin lo agarro del antebrazo antes de que siguiera caminando. Había pásalo al lado de él pero parecía que el castaño estaba sumergido en su mundo – ¿Qué pasa?

– N-nada Armin, yo… – trato de ocultar sus sentimientos sin embargo su voz lo delato.

Su amigo lo conocía de toda de toda la vida, por lo que solo basto mirar los ojos de Eren para que se diera cuenta que en definitiva no estaba bien. Abandonando la tarea de limpiar las escaleras, tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. No le importaba que más adelante lo regañaran por no hacer sus deberes, lo más importante era su amigo.

En todo el recorrido Eren solo se dejó llevar por el rubio, agradeciéndole mentalmente el haberlo sacarlo de ahí. Al reconocer que se dirigían a las habitaciones de los sirvientes sintió como su cuerpo se relaja y dejaba atrás el malestar, estando familiarizado con los alrededores del lugar. Había crecido en aquella parte del palacio, este era su hogar.

– Vamos, esto está un poco triste sin ti – dijo Armin mostrándole una sonrisa de aliento mientras entraban a lo que era la habitación de Eren.

El lugar estaba justo como lo había dejado cuando Pixis fue por él. Hasta las sabanas aún seguían un poco revueltas siendo evidencia de que estaba acostado aquella vez. Agradeciendo a su amigo con la mirada, se adentró a la habitación por completo para sentarse en su antigua cama. A pesar de que había una gran diferencia con esta y la cama que tenía Levi en su cuarto, jamas se sintió tan a gusto al tocar con sus manos las sabanas, reconociendo la sensación.

– ¿Estas un poco mejor? – pregunto el rubio sentándose en una modesta silla que se encontraba frente a la cama, aun preocupado por la actitud de Eren hace unos momentos – ¿Te hizo algo?

No era necesario decir nombres, ambos sabían perfectamente a quien se refería.

– Solo me molesto un poco sus palabras – confeso sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos – No tiene importancia, debo de acostumbrarme a su actitud.

– ¿Y de manera física? ¿Paso algo? – se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría después de una boda. A veces los libros te lo relatan de una manera hermosa y lleno de fantasía, sin embargo la realidad es muy diferente a la ficción. Solo esperaba que Levi no le hubiera hecho daño a su mejor amigo.

Eren lo miro sorprendido por sus preguntas, para después apartar la mirada a un lado sintiendo como un ligero sonrojo subía a sus mejillas.

– Lo hicimos – susurro mirando el anillo de bodas que se encontraba en su mano izquierda – Fue un poco doloroso al principio pero no fue rudo ni se propasó como pensaba. Pensé que sería mágico, pero a pesar de que se sintió bien no me sentí…

– ¿Especial? – continuo la frase observando como el castaño asentía lentamente a sus palabras – Eren, es normal. A pesar de que el tener relaciones con alguien se pueda sentir bien no se compara cuando lo haces con la persona que ocupa tu corazón.

– Levi no tiene mi corazón – contesto frunciendo un poco el ceño.

– Aun no lo tiene – intervino el rubio dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro – Estoy seguro que cuando te conozca mejor, se dará cuenta que jamás deberá de sacarte de su vida.

Eren río sin gracia por debajo al escuchar a Armin decir aquello, sabía que su amigo a veces podía ser un poco cursi con las cosas pero la verdadera razón de su risa era el pensar el que alguna vez Levi lo mantuviera a su lado aun cuando ya no lo necesitara. Si tan solo el rubio supiera lo que sucedió hace poco.

Pasó la vista por el lugar, dándole una última mirada antes de volver a su nueva habitación, sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en el desgastado porta retratos, recordando de inmediato a la asiática.

– ¿Cómo esta Mikasa? – le pregunto a su amigo de manera preocupada.

– Bueno, ¿Sinceramente? Ella… se encuentra mal – confeso lanzando un suspiro al recordar la imagen de la asiática el día de ayer, las ojeras eran notorias bajo sus ojos y tono de piel era pálido – Sé que lo que más le duele es que ya no estés a su lado, puede que deje pasar que no le hubieras correspondido, pero el dejar de hablarte creo que la ha destrozado.

– ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo? – cuestionó con duda, sin saber qué hacer en aquellos momentos. Jamás se había separado de Mikasa por tanto tiempo así que no sabía como dar el primer paso.

– Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy feliz si vas a hablar con ella – le dijo dándole ánimos de ir. Al fin de cuentas ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos y lo que menos quería era verlos separados.

– Lo hare, a pesar de que ahora este casado con alguien, ustedes siempre serán mi familia. No quiero estar lejos de ustedes. – sonrió ampliamente burlándose de el mismo por sus palabras. Armin no era el único cursi.

Al escuchar ruidos en los pasillos fuera de la habitación los dos se dijeron con la mirada que ya era hora de regresar. Cuando Eren se levantó de la cama y sacudió el incómodo traje que vestía una fugaz idea paso por su mente.

Miro al rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco de lado,en señal de que necesitaba un cómplice en lo que tenía planeado, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada preocupante por parte de este.

– Todo esto aún sigue siendo mío ¿verdad?

.

* * *

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en declararme oficialmente rey? – pregunto con fastidio, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

– Enviare los tramites a la corte lo antes posible para que empiecen con el permiso, sin embargo aún no tengo una fecha exacta – contesto Pixis de manera seria sabiendo que aquellas palabras no le agradarían al azabache.

– Maldita mierda – susurro sobándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos – ¿Cuánto aproximadamente? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¡¿Meses?!

– Todo depende de la corte, príncipe. Ellos evaluaran cada aspecto antes de aceptar otorgarle el poder – dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta – Iré a hablar con ellos sobre esto, pero recuerde que lo que ellos quieren ver es un matrimonio feliz.

– Tch, todos andan jodidamente sentimentales en estos días – gruño recordando lo que paso el mañana.

Hanji aún no le había hecho alguna "visita sorpresa" por lo que sabía que estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para dejar pasar los momentos en los que solo iba a fastidiarlo. Al menos podía tener un poco de paz en el día

– Si quieren ver un "matrimonio feliz" pues eso les daré, ya veré que se me ocurre hacer con el mocoso, ahora retírate.

– Con permiso – se despidió inclinandose un poco para después tomar la manija de la puerta para abrirla, dispuesto a retirarse – Por cierto, felicidades por su boda.

Salió de la oficina del azabache lanzando un suspiro al tan solo pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. Camino por los largos pasillos para dirigirse hacia la salida en donde su carruaje lo esperaba, sin embargo al cruzar en una esquina reconoció a alguien que había conocido hace unos días.

– ¿Eren? – llamo con duda aun sin estar seguro de haber visto bien, sin embargo cuando el castaño volteo al escuchar su nombre y mostro una ligera sonrisa al reconocerlo supo en había acertado.

– Señor Pixis, no sabia que estaba por aquí ¿Sucedió algo malo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Aun cuando su relación con Levi no era de las mejores, no le deseaba el mal ni a él, ni a Hanji y mucho menos al reino.

– Oh no, tranquilo – contesto rápidamente al ver su expresión – Solo he venido por asuntos de trabajo.

– Me alegra – menciono mostrándose relajado – Es bueno volver a verlo de nuevo.

– Tambien me alegra verte Eren, pero dime, ¿Nuevo estilo? – pregunto señalando la vestimenta del menor.

Eren mostro una ligera sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada y acomodaba un poco sus ropas. Antes de salir de su cuarto junto con Armin, se había cambiado el elegante traje por un par de prendas que vestía cuando era sirviente. A pesar de que la tela estaba un poco gastada por el paso del tiempo y tuviera algunos hilos sueltos, sin duda prefería mil veces esta conocida sensación que usar aquellos trajes que ni siquiera le gustaban.

– La ropa que había en la habitación de Levi no me gustaban mucho, así que preferí seguir usando las mías – explico sin arrepentirse en absoluto por sus acciones.

El hombre comenzó a reír por debajo al escuchar sus palabras, sonriendo de forma paternal al ver la actitud de Eren, solo esperaba que Levi no corrompiera aquella inocencia.

– No te culpo, a veces estas cosas me hacen sudar – dijo Pixis mientras jalaba un poco su propio traje y le guiñaba un ojo, mostrándose cómplice del castaño – Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado la decoración del día de ayer?

– Estuvo hermosa – contesto Eren con sinceridad recordando como el palacio estaba lleno de vida. Su lugar favorito había sido el jardín rodeado de aquellas hermosas y exóticas flores.

– ¿Hablaste con muchas personas? Todos estaba ansiosos por conocerte.

– Conocí a varios reyes y personas de la importantes de la realeza, también al príncipe Erwin y algunos mercade-

– ¿Hablaste con el príncipe Erwin? – pregunto preocupado interrumpiendo al castaño de manera inesperada.

– S-si, se acercó a nosotros después de la ceremonia – contesto extrañado por la actitud del hombre – Hablamos solo unos minutos, ¿Pasa algo señor Pixis?

– Eren, te pido por lo que más quieras que no te relaciones mucho con el – le pidió mirándolo fijamente en busca de recalcar sus palabras.

– ¿E-es algo malo? – pregunto aun sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba. No entendía porque el hombre se había puesto tenso al escuchar el nombre de Erwin,

Pixis suspiro pesadamente al saber que le tenía que dar explicaciones lógicas al castaño así que sin perder más tiempo, extendió una mano señalando un par de sillas situadas en un lado de las escaleras, estando mas por decoración que por utilidad. Espero a que Eren se sentara cómodamente para al fin comenzar a hablar, mirando por un momento a los lados en busca de alguna persona que pudiera escucharlos.

– Si crees que Levi es mala persona, entonces el príncipe Erwin es lo peor que puedes conocer – comenzó a hablar notando que Eren lo miraba atentamente en un intento de entender – Levi y él crecieron prácticamente juntos, los padres de Erwin venían cada fin de semana para pasar el rato con los Rivaille, por lo que ellos dos se convirtieron en mejores amigos fácilmente, siendo conocidos como los problemáticos del palacio.

– ¿Eran rebeldes? – pregunto el castaño interesado en el tema. En especial porque involucraba al azabache.

– Levi era alguien que aun podíamos controlar con amenazas sobre negarle el poder de la corona si continuaba con esa actitud, pero al parecer a Erwin le importaba poco lo que pasara con el reino y seguía igual con su vida. En especial, aprovechaba de su buen físico para atraer y enamorar princesas de varios reinos para sacarles el máximo dinero que podía y después dejarlas botadas por ahí. – fruncio el ceño al recordar los problemas que causo todo aquello – No le importo destruir algunos reinos y familias que se sentían humilladas al ver a sus hijas siendo utilizadas y dejadas como si valieran poco. Ahora está gobernando el reino Maria, sin embargo los negocios están en crisis, la gente muere de hambre por la escasez de alimentos, las enfermedades son cada vez más letales y la gente sufre por subsistir cada dia mientras que él está en el palacio cómodamente sin importarle lo que le suceda a los ciudadanos.

Eren quedo en silencio procesando las palabras que dijo Pixis, cuando conoció a Erwin se le hizo una buena persona, un poco excéntrico y burlista pero jamás pensó que destruiría a personas felices con tal de tener más dinero a su poder. Sin embargo se acordó de la actitud que tomo Levi al momento de estar cerca del rubio.

– ¿El y Levi aún siguen siendo amigos? – custiono sin decirle a Pixis sobre lo que paso el día de la boda.

– Nunca lo han dejado de ser pero siempre ha habido una rivalidad entre ellos – el hombre hizo una mueca al recordar las cosas que pedía Levi para superar a su amigo – No te digo que cortes todo tipo de comunicación con él, se mostraría un poco raro y hasta sospechoso. Pero solo te pido que no estés a solas con Erwin, no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

– Lo entiendo – dijo mientras asentía levemente – Gracias por confiar en mí y decirme esas cosas.

– Ahora eres de la familia y es necesario que las sepas – miro al castaño con seriedad, a fin de cuentas no era un asunto que se podía tomar a juego.

El sonido del reloj al marcar el cambio de hora hizo que el hombre lanzara un suspiro de cansancio, se había quedado más del tiempo necesario.

– Lo siento Eren pero me tengo que ir – informo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, siendo seguido por el castaño sabiendo que la conversación había llegado a su fin – Come bien y ten paciencia con Levi, creo que hoy más que nunca anda de mal humor.

– Estaré bien – afirmo sonriéndole de manera tranquila – Espero que no tenga complicaciones en su viaje.

Eren se despidió con la mano desde su lugar observando como el hombre caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Cuando Pixis salió de su campo de visión, bajo su mano lentamente, y dio media vuelta para seguir con su trayectoria hacia la cocina, la verdad es que su estómago empezaba a reclamarle la falta del desayuno. Mientras caminaba se decidió que pondría distancia entre Erwin si eso garantizaba que no tendrían problemas más adelante. La única persona que tenia su plena confianza era el señor Pixis,por lo que si el le decía que se alejara, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Noto que mientras caminaba, la mayoría de los sirvientes se le quedaban mirando al pasar. Sabía que su vestimenta seria tema de conversación entre ellos, en especial porque nunca se había visto que un príncipe usara ropas de bajo nivel, sin embargo nunca bajo la vista, no se sentía avergonzado de lo que era antes.

Al divisar la puerta del lugar, una fugaz sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, al fin vería a algunos de sus amigos de nuevo.

– Buenos días – saludo de manera normal al entrar a la enorme cocina del palacio.

– ¿Eren? – Marco dejo de cortar algunos vegetales para mirar al castaño con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Bueno, no desayune y quería ver si había algo por aquí – contesto llevando una mano a su cabello de manera apenada – Puede ser solo un poco de pan o al-

– No se refiere a eso – le corto Jean que se acercaba al castaño de manera amenazante, dejando de fregar los platos – No debes de estar aquí, está prohibido.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto a la defensiva al ver su actitud.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? Ahora eres un príncipe por lo que esta prohibió que te relaciones con nosotros o que andes en lugares que no te corresponden – contesto alzando la mano para señalar el lugar.

– Jean – le susurro Marco en un intento de calmarlo.

– ¡Es la verdad! – exclamo mirando al pelinegro con seriedad – ¿Acaso quieres meterte en problemas con el príncipe Levi?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – cuestiono Eren alzando la voz al no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? Se nos amenazó que si teníamos algún tipo de relación contigo seriamos despedidos inmediatamente – dijo mirando al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados sin importarle el hecho de que hubiera insultado al futuro monarca del reino – Al parecer no quieren que la gente sepa que antes era un sirviente.

– Pues eso a mí no me importa – contraataco el menor sin dejarse intimidar por Jean – No me avergüenzo de mi anterior vida, así que me vale un comino si alguien se entera.

– ¡¿Y nosotros qué maldito?! – reclamo tomando a Eren del cuello de su camisa – A ti no te harán nada, pero seguramente a nosotros nos ira de lo peor por desobedecer las órdenes que nos dieron.

– ¡Basta! – Marco se acercó rápidamente a ellos para separarlos – Jean por favor no hagas un escándalo. Nadie sabe que Eren está aquí así que no hay problema.

– Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos – dijo mirando a Marco en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Jamás dejaría que lastimaran a mis amigos – intervino el castaño con determinación – Les aseguro que primero tomo toda la responsabilidad antes de dejar que les hagan daño.

– Ves, todo estará bien – le reconforto el pelinegro dándole una sonrisa que solo el sabia dar, haciendo que Jean volteara los ojos al saber que no ganaría aquella pelea.

– Más vale que lo que digas sea verdad – contesto dando a entender que tenía su aprobación.

– No soy una gallina como tú, cara de caballo – rio por debajo al pronunciar el apodo que le puso a Jean.

– Maldito imbeci-

– Dime Eren ¿que deseas comer? – pregunto Marco mientras tomaba al castaño del antebrazo para llevarlo hacia una pequeña mesa, queriendo evitar más peleas.

– Solo un poco de pan estaría bien – contesto sentándose en una de las pequeñas sillas de madera.

– ¿A la realeza les falta recursos o qué? – pregunto Jean mientras se sentaba frente al castaño y señalaba sus ropas.

– Solo no me sentía cómodo con las ropas que me dieron, así que decidí quitármelas– explico con cansancio, no sabía porque un par de prendas causaban tanto alboroto.

– Entonces ¿Me puedo quedar con las ropas de príncipe?

– ¡Jean! – le regaño Marco mientras dejaba unas rodajas de pan frente a Eren, que comenzó a comer inmediatamente.

– Solo era una broma – contesto alzando las maneras en señal de rendición – Probablemente Eren ya le pego las pulgas.

– Los cara de caballo como tu son los que tiene pulgas – contesto el castaño con dificultad al tener la boca llena con comida.

– Joder Eren, termina de comer – se quejo tapándose los ojos con una mano – Maldito asqueroso.

Los tres hablaron con normalidad como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo después de unos momentos mientras se comía el ultimo trozo de pan, Eren se quedó pensando en las ordenes que supuestamente recibieron sus amigos sobre no tener ningún tipo de relación con el. No es que no confiara en sus amigos, solo que tenía la más mínima esperanza de que Levi no fuese quien hubiera dado esa orden. Sea como sea, iba a luchar para que aquello quedara anulado, tenía una familia y no iba a dejar que nadie lo separa de ella.

Hablaría con Levi lo más pronto posible.

.

* * *

Le daba vueltas al asunto sin poder tener una idea concreta sobre la situación. Sospechaba que los cerdos de la corte querían pruebas de que aquel era un matrimonio de verdad, sin embargo aún no sabía qué hacer para que creyeran la mentira.

Sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza crecía, hojeo los documentos que tenia sobre su escritorio, necesitaba algo para que la sociedad los vea como una pareja oficial, algo como un evento.

Una fiesta.

Rebusco entre los papeles lo que recibió en la mañana, aquello sería suficiente para recibir el poder.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se posó sobre sus labios al entrar la invitación que recibió por parte de un mercader importante del reino, agradecía que no la hubiera botado como lo acostumbraba a ser con las demás invitaciones que recibía. No quería involucrarse en fiestas donde probablemente asistieran personas del pueblo, pero si eso garantizaba tener una prueba de que su matrimonio era legal, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Mientras leía la hora de la fiesta escucho que tocaban la puerta levemente un par de veces.

– ¿Qué? – gruño sin importarle quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? – pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres Petra? – fruncio el ceño mientras alejaba su vista de la invitación para mirar a la joven que se encontraba al pie de la puerta – Dilo rápido, que tengo cosas que hacer.

– Yo solo quería decirte que te extraño Levi – confeso la mujer entrando rápidamente a la oficina para posicionarse frente al escritorio del azabache – Lamento haber dicho aquellas palabras y el haber intentado pegarte, enserio que estoy arrepentida.

Alzo una ceja al ver a la castaña en aquella actitud, jamás se había mostrado tan sumisa

– Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro ya acabado, pensé que lo había dejado claro la otra noche – contesto en tono frio mirando a la mujer de manera inexpresiva.

– Por favor Levi, ningún hombre me hace sentir lo que he experimentado contigo – dijo mientras rodeaba el gran escritorio y se acomodaba frente al azabache, ahora sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. Lo tomo de la mano para llevarla a su propia mejilla en un intento de mostrarse cariñosa – Probablemente tú también me extrañas

– ¿Qué tal si estas equivocada? – contradijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos por el gesto de la mujer – ¿Por qué tan segura?

– Porque prefieres metersela a una mujer antes que a un hombre – contesto la joven con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

Esa era la Petra que conocía.

– Dime ¿Mínimo se te paró cuando lo hiciste con el niño ese? – continuo la mujer, queriendo sembrar la duda en Levi.

– No estuvo mal – contesto más por querer hacerla enojar – Tiene un bonito cuerpo.

– Pensaba que te gustaban… – Petra guió la mano del azabache en un recorrido hasta uno de sus senos, sin dejar de mirarlo con lujuria – otras cosas. No me importa entretenerte por las noches.

Levi sonrió de lado ante aquella acción, se levantó lentamente de su asiento para quedar a la misma altura que la castaña, que sonrió gustosa al pensar que su plan había triunfado. La joven cerro los ojos lentamente a la espera del beso, sin embargo al no llegar los abrió rápidamente encontrando que el azabache ya no estaba frente a ella, sino parado a un lado del escritorio mirándola de manera burlona.

– ¿Qué diablos? – le reclamo enojada sintiendo como su orgullo era pisoteado nuevamente.

– Enserio Petra, pensé que tenías dignidad – contesto Levi riendo por debajo – Mira que ofrecerte de aquella manera a un hombre casado.

– ¿Enserio prefieres a un jodido niño antes que lo nuestro? – todo rastro de cariño desaparición, mostrándose ahora furiosa por la situación. No dejaría que le arrebataran a Levi tan fácilmente.

– Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, así que lárgate. El palacio es lo suficientemente grande como para andes holgazaneando, ve y toma una puta escoba y ponte a limpiar, espero que mínimo sepas a hacer eso.

– Eres un jodido idio-

– ¿Levi? – la voz de Eren se hizo sonar detrás de la puerta mientras tocaba levemente la madera con los nudillos – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Hemos acabado – finalizo el azabache haciendo una señal hacia la puerta, indicándole que se retirara.

– Tú has acabado, pero yo no. Créeme, esto apenas comienza.

Sintiendo como la ira invadía su cuerpo, camino rápidamente hacia la salía y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, encontrándose con el castaño que se sobresaltó desde su lugar por aquella acción tan inesperada. Lo miro con odio de arriba abajo, sin creer que un mocoso se quedara con lo que era suyo. Camino a un lado de él, chocando sus hombros a propósito en un intento de intimidarlo, siguiendo su recorrido sin mirar atrás.

Eren frunció el ceño por la acción de la mujer, sin embargo no dijo nada, sea como sean las mujeres se deben de respetar, o al menos eso le enseñaron las maestras del orfanato.

– Espero que tu berrinche haya pasado – dijo Levi sin mirarle mientras desdoblaba la invitación – Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas, así que más vale que te comportes.

– Pero antes, me gustaría hablar sobre algunas cosas contigo – contesto el castaño queriendo aclarar rápidamente el asunto sobre sus amigos.

– Ni creas que pasare en alto tu acti- – se detuvo al levantar la vista y darse cuenta de la vestimenta del menor – ¿Qué mierda haces vestido así?

Eren se tensó de inmediato al ver su cambio de actitud, sabia que probablemente se enfadaría con el pero eso no le impidió cambiarse por sus antiguas ropas.

– Me incomodaban las que me diste, así que no las voy a utilizar– dijo con seguridad dando la misma explicación que antes.

– Me vale un carajo lo que pienses – contesto Levi con el ceño fruncido – Ahora eres un príncipe y no puedes usar esos trapos.

– Solo es ropa, no se por qué tanto escándalo por eso – exclamo alzando los brazos – Es lo que siempre he llevado la mayor parte de mi vida, así que prefiero llevar estos "trapos" antes de vestir lo que me mandes.

– Tch, al parecer al fin de cuentas sigues siendo un sucio sirviente – dijo el azabache con desprecio mirándolo como si le diera nauseas de tan solo verlo.

– Prefiero ser un sucio sirviente antes de ser una persona sin corazón como tu – contesto posicionándose frente a Levi, retándolo con la mirada – Dudo que al menos tengas sentimientos.

– Respétame maldito mocoso, no olvides que aún sigue siendo tu superior – frunció el ceño con enojo al no dejarse intimidar por su actitud.

– Si quieres respeto primero gánatelo – aclaro con firmeza apretando los puños al querer controlar sus impulsos. En aquellos momentos ya no le importaba tratar así al futuro monarca, y ahora su esposo.

– Estas son las malditas consecuencias de convivir con los pobres – dijo Levi como si la actitud del castaño fuera la causa de vivir tantos años en la pobreza – Por eso di ordenes de que te mantuvieras alejados de ellos, juro que si me entero que al menos los saludaste te irá como el mismísimo infierno, y a ellos lo único que les quedara es comer de la basura.

– ¡Ellos son mi familia y no dejare que me separes de ellos! Acepte este matrimonio aun en contra de mi voluntad, seguí tus ordenes en la fiesta y mentí frente a todos sobre mi verdadero origen, pero no dejare que lastimes a las personas que son importantes en mi vida.

– Deja todas esas mierdas de cursilería a un lado. ¿Para qué quieres "una familia"? – pregunto con ironía señalando a los alrededores – Tienes todo a tu maldita disposición; tierras, joyas, sirvientes, regalos y fiestas. El amor no te puede dar eso, sin embargo el dinero si y hasta mucho más.

– ¿Y de que sirve el dinero si tienes el alma mas podrida del mundo? – contradijo el castaño sintiendo como su voz empezaba a debilitarse. Odiaba cuando el sentimiento le ganaba.

– Lo único que me importa es el poder mocoso, y pasare por sobre quien sea para conseguirlo. El amor solo es una mierda que creen los idiotas – afirmo tomando del mentón a Eren para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Así que te quiero listo para en la noche, tendremos una fiesta donde demostraremos ser el matrimonio feliz que todos esperan.

– No quiero ir – contesto el castaño zafándose del agarre de Levi.

– Dime Eren ¿Tu voluntad o la seguridad de tus amigos? – pregunto alzando una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. La amabilidad de Eren era su mayor debilidad – ¿Qué es mas importante? Si te niegas, probablemente no vuelvas a verlos de nuevo. Dicen que los barrios bajos son un bonito hogar.

El menor se tensó ante sus palabras, jamás pondría la vida de sus amigos en riesgo si pudiera evitarlo. No importaba que, pero tenía que protegerlos.

– Lo hare – susurro tragándose por completo su orgullo.

– Al fin empiezas a entender quién es el que manda aquí – comento Levi dándose la oportunidad de torturarlo un poco. Se acercó peligrosamente al castaño y dirigió su mano hacia la cintura baja de Eren, empujándolo un poco para acercarlo a el – Si te portas bien, puede que te recompense en la noche.

– ¿Q-que hace? – reclamo removiéndose contra el azabache en un intento de apartarse de él, sin embargo el agarre era firme y lo único que conseguía era frotar sus cuerpos.

– ¿Ya estas ansioso? – se burló mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de los glúteos de Eren, posicionando su mano en medio de estos, presionando levemente la entrada del menor – ¿Te duele?

– ¡Pare! – juntando todas su fuerzas empujo al azabache con los brazos, logrando al fin poner distancia entre ellos – ¡N-no haga eso!

– La otra noche no te resistías mucho – comento dejando pasar el hecho de que ahora sus ropas se encontraban arrugadas. Ya después le haría pagar por su acción.

– ¡Adios! – anuncio con el ultimo orgullo que le quedaba, maldiciéndose internamente por sonrojarse por sus palabras.

Camino hacia la salida con las manos en forma de puños y con la mandíbula tensa, haciendo que Levi riera por debajo al ver su expresión.

– Recuerda mocoso – le llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta – Sonriente y obediente.

Alzo una ceja al recibir como respuesta un fuerte portazo por parte de Eren, que solo bufaba con enojo al sentirse humillado por Levi.

Al fin de cuentas tendría que volverse a cambiar de ropas.

.

* * *

¿Del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

Me encanta cuando esos dos andan peleando (?)

* * *

**Contestando review's en anonimo:** !Esta vez, dominaron el capitulo!

**_~ Gin nya:_** !Me alegra traerte un poco de tranquilidad despues de algunos examanes! Enserio que esas cosas chupan el alma (?) Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y dejar review.

_**~ Akire:**_ Dale, entonces me vas a matar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo x.x Lamento hacerte esperar!

_**~ Rina**_: Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, sin duda este no es un matrimonio normal. Sinceramente espero escribir algo que sea de tu agrado, agradezco tu opinion y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review.

_**~ annyel:**_ Te eh decepcionado (?) perdon por no publicar hace ¿2 semanas?. La verdad es que tuve algunos problemitas con el lemmon, pero tampoco queria que el mocoso sufriera tanto x.x Gracias por seguir la historia.

_**~ dolce:**_ Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia *-* Ba~ la verdad es que la idea del M-preg me estuvo rondando en la cabeza desde que vi el comentario, pero tengo que tomar en cuenta que a algunas lectoras no les gusta esa tematica, en especial porque desde un principio no anuncie que seria M-preg. Aun asi sigo considerando seriamente la idea. Debo decir que en esta historia Erwin sera un antagonista x.x asi que no creo que escriba Erwin x Armin - llora -

_**~ YukoSama:**_ Yuko~ Dale, casi se me parte el corazon al pensar que no habia leido el capitulo. ¡Ah! yo amo el patinaje sobre hielo x.x pero puede ser mortal ~ (?) Gracias por tu sincera opinion respecto al lemmon, eh leido varios puntos de vista que sin duda tomare mas adelante. !Espero que tu lesion no sea grave!

_**~ dametsuna:** _Eren es masoquista (?) Hhahaha !gracias por dejar review! Vamos~ amamos ver al mocoso siendo torturado e.e

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:**_ !Me alegrea mucho que te guste mi historia! no te preocupes con eso, me conformo con que tomes de tu tiempo para leer los capitulos. Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

Lamento si en este capitulo no se muestra mucha interacción entre Levi y Eren, pero tenia que aclarar algunas cosas como el caso de Erwin (que mas adelante sera algo importante) y los sentimientos de Eren acerca de todo lo sucedido. Pero no se preocupe, en el proximo sin duda habrá mas de ellos dos.

Eh recibido varias opiniones respecto al lemmon, asi que debo de decir que el sexo entre ellos dos es solo eso; _sexo_. No hubo ni palabras de amor ni cariños ya que todavia no se aman y tampoco queria que Eren sufriera mucho, como para que el enano lo partiera. Lamento si no fui clara en eso x.x

Perdonen si encontraron algunos errores de ortografia o gramatica, ahora me encuentro sin beta por lo que tuve que editarlo en mis ratitos libres.

_**Nota:**_ ¿Les gustaria que el fic se conviertiera en** M-preg**? La verdad me comentaron esa opcion y como amante de ese genero me parecio buena idea, pero primeramente les quiero pedir su sincera opinion sobre esto, ya que hay algunas personas que no les agrada el M-preg. No las culpo, cada quien tiene su opinion personal, pero sin duda me gustaria saber que piensan sobre el cambio. Tomare completamente en cuenta su opinion.

Espero que sea de su agrado y !no olviden dejar review!

Los _review_ son la _inspiración_ de toda escritora, así que no duden que, en cada historia que lean, dejar un comentario sobre el capitulo. Creanme que las escritoras se los agradecerán.

!Nos leemos!

* * *

**_ ~ ¿Review? ~_**


	5. Accidentes inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A:** Hola mis pastelitos de queso ~ !Les he traído el capitulo 4 a tiempo! -se da palmaditas ella misma- Me he esforzado mucho para acabar las tareas a tiempo y tener ratos libres para escribir, así que espero que les guste esta nueva actualizacion.

Dedicado a la mocosa de Lele, que es en parte mentora, algunas veces tirana, algunas veces terapeuta pero siempre amiga.

Sin duda creo que este es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, por lo que espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la gran habitación mientras trataba de calmar sus impulsos. No le había quedado más opción que ir con Levi a esa fiesta donde seguramente solo iría para fingir el ejemplar matrimonio que no eran. No había vuelta atrás.

Al escuchar unos ligeros toques en la puerta se dirigió a está para abrirla pensando que tal vez lo llamaban para comer, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver la presencia de cierta asiática que sin duda tenía un lugar importante en sus pensamientos.

– Mikasa – dijo el castaño sorprendido de que su amiga estuviera frente a él.

– Le he traído sus ropas para esta noche por parte del príncipe Levi – dijo la joven mientras entraba a la habitación para dejar el traje pulcramente extendido sobre la cama sin dirigirle la mirada a Eren – Por favor, vístase para cuando llegue la hora indicada.

Eren frunció el ceño al verla en esa actitud, le hablaba como si solo fuesen extraños, cuando en realidad llevaban de conocerse más de la mitad de su vida.

– Hey – la llamo en un intento de captar su atención.

– Esto es todo, ahora si me permite continuare con mis actividades establecidas – dijo de manera apresurada, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto sin siquiera levantar la vista por miedo a ver esos ojos verdosos que destruiría su fortaleza desde el primer contacto.

– ¡Alto! ¡Mikasa! – el castaño la alcanzo rápido, tomándola del brazo para detener su avance.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – pregunto en un susurro mirándolo de reojo.

– Si, que me escuches – contesto en tono firme sin sonar agresivo.

Sin dejar que su amiga intentara huir de nuevo, la tomo de los hombros para acercarla a él y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Sintió como la joven se tensaba un poco por aquel contacto, sin embargo después de unos segundos comenzó a relajarse y llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de Eren, buscando hacer el abrazo más fuerte.

– Te he extrañado – comento el menor de manera sincera sabiendo que no era el único que se había sentido solo.

– L-lo siento – susurro tragando aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– Hey, está bien – intervino separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – Mikasa, eres una persona importante en mi vida y lo que menos quiero es que dejes de serlo. Lamento si mi matrimonio con Levi fue algo sorpresivo para ti así que entiendo si decides dejar de hablarme después de esto, pero realmente, quiero que volvamos a ser como antes. A pesar de que ahora forme parte de la realeza eso no me quitara los maravillosos recuerdos que pase con ustedes, en especial los que he pasado contigo.

– Pensé que ya no me querías ver después de… – no logro terminar la frase por vergüenza al recordar aquella vez que se confesó.

– Perdón por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos – se disculpo el castaño mostrando una ligera mueca – Pero ahora tengo una obligación y mi deber es estar al lado de Levi. Sonara egoísta pero al menos quiero tener un poco de mi antigua vida. No quiero continuar separados.

Eren suspiro al sentir un gran peso menos sobre sus hombros al poder aclarar las cosas con la asiática, siguiendo el consejo que le dio Armin.

– Eren, siempre me tendrás a tu lado – contesto Mikasa mostrándole una sonrisa sincera – Perdóname a mí por decirte todo aquellos de manera inesperada, sabía que no podías negarte al matrimonio y aun así decidí ponerte más presión. Supongo que no soy una buena "hermana"

– Eres la mejor que conozco – intervino posicionando una manos sobre la cabeza de la joven para frotar sus cabellos – ¿Es una disculpa doble?

– Es una disculpa doble – afirmo sintiéndose por primera vez relajada ante la situación.

El hecho de pensar que Eren la odiaría después de habérsele confesado y de huir de aquella manera le quito el sueño durante las noches e intervenido en sus actividades diarias al sumirse en sus pensamientos sobre las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo ahora que el castaño estaba frente a ella, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado hizo que por fin pudiera respirar aliviada por todo. No le importaba ocultar ni reprimir sus sentimientos con tal de tener al castaño de nuevo a su lado, pero ambos sabían que no todo quedaba terminado, Eren aun tenía un par de problemas pendientes.

– He escuchado que se molestó contigo porque lo desobedeciste – susurro la joven frunciendo el ceño completamente.

– Creo que tampoco debí provocarlo – contesto el castaño alzando los hombros en un intento de restarle importancia a la situación – Pero eso ya paso, supongo que él siempre ganara.

Eren dirigió la mirada hacia el traje que estaba sobre la cama de la habitación. Lo mejor era dejar pasar sus pensamientos negativos y resignarse a usarlo, no es como si Levi le diera otra opción.

– Si ese maldito enano te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo – dijo Mikasa de manera seria sabiendo que el azabache era lo suficientemente cruel como para lastimar a Eren.

– Puedo con esto – hablo con determinación pero por dentro aun dudaba poder mantenerse firme ante el mayor – Con ustedes cerca de mí, seguro que todo pasara rápido.

.

* * *

A pesar de que no había algún tipo de rencor o tristeza en la habitación, el ambiente se tornaba silencioso. Los dos se encontraban sentados en sus lugares correspondientes frente a un gran bufete para saciar sus estómagos. La mujer resolvía un poco la comida de su plato mientras que el castaño disfrutaba de aquellos alimentos que jamás había probado.

El hecho de haberlos preparado o llevado a la mesa en su época de sirviente no significaba que alguna vez los hubiera degustado, la comida de la realeza era eso; de la realeza. No podían desperdiciarlo en los sirvientes, por lo que cada vez que terminaban de servir las comidas a sus superiores se dirigían a la cocina para comer su pequeña porción del día. No le molestaba, el agradecía la comida que se le daba todos los días con una sonrisa pero aquello nuevo que estaba probando era exquisito para su paladar, por lo que se dedico a disfrutarlo como nunca. Mientras que la joven frente a él solo se revolvía en su asiento nerviosa, abriendo la boca un par de veces pero sin lograr que las palabras salieran de esta. Después de concluir que Levi no iba a comer con ellos, tomó aire mientras miraba fijamente al menor frente a ella.

– Eren, lamento mucho lo que escuchaste en la mañana – se disculpó sinceramente Hanji mirándolo de manera preocupada, ocasionando que el castaño le quitara la atención a la comida para fijarla en ella.

– No pasa nada, ambos sabemos cómo es Levi – contesto alzando un poco los hombros mientras hacia un mueca – Pero debes de saber que lo que dije es totalmente verdad.

– ¿Por qué planeas irte? – pregunto la castaña desanimada al saber que nuevamente solo serían Levi y ella – Sabes que puedo convencerlo de que te deje quedarte.

– Y lo agradezco, pero me iré por voluntad propia – informo queriendo dejar todas las cosas en claro – No quiero quedarme en un lugar en el que definitivamente no es para mí.

– Pero podemos hacer que sea para ti – trato de convencerlo con voz animada – Si algo no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo, lo que sea. Tampoco has visto los bonitos lugares que tenemos, aun te queda mucho por ver y descubrir.

Eren sonrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña, sin duda cuando se fuera del palacio seria a quien más extrañaría de esta experiencia. Solo esperaba poder seguir manteniéndose en contacto con Hanji, había encontrado una buena amiga.

– Supongo que puedo verlos en mis momentos libres, serían unos bonitos recuerdos para el futuro – dijo dando a entender que en definitiva, el quedarse no era una opción.

– Eso sería genial – susurro Hanji sin poder ocultar su decepción – ¡Ah! Entonces necesitamos crear recuerdos imborrables.

El castaño se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio de actitud tan radical que tuvo la joven, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse por debajo ante la cara de felicidad de la mujer.

– Podemos ir a cabalgar, a pintar a algún paisaje, ir a algunas fiestas llenas de comida o hacerlas nosotros mismo para que puedas invitar a quien quieras – continua Hanji en un intento de demostrar que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse – ¿Te gustan los picnic?

– Solo he hecho algunos, pero sin duda me encantan – contesto con sinceridad ante su pregunta.

– ¡Perfecto! Mañana a la hora del almuerzo podemos comer en el jardín – planeo la joven tomando una pose pensativa – Puedo ordenar a la cocinera que nos prepare algo ligero como… ¿Langosta?

La cara de Eren se deformo ante la propuesta de Hanji, aun cuando no iba muy seguido a un picnic sabía perfectamente que la langosta no se incluía en el menú.

– ¿Qué te parece si yo preparo toda la comida? – propuso el menor sabiendo que era una excusa perfecta para poder acercarse a sus amigos.

– Entonces yo puedo decorar todo – continuo Hanji comenzado a sentirse emocionada por la idea. La verdad es que era su primera vez haciéndolo ya que Levi jamás se prestaría para hacer todo aquello.

– Me parece bien – sonrió sin poder evitar contagiarse de la felicidad de la joven, sin embargo recordó que no se encontraban completamente solos en esto. Había una persona que probablemente se opusiera rotundamente. Aun así seguiría adelante con el picnic y no dejaría que Levi arruinara la felicidad de su hermana.

Solo esperaba que sus temores no se volviesen realidad.

.

* * *

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo del lugar, notando que el traje le quedaba perfectamente a la medida. Los detalles eran hermosos que ni quería tocarlos por miedo a romperlos ante la delicada textura. El color azul de la prenda solo lograba resaltar el color de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia de elegancia y porte.

– La ropa hace milagros – una voz se escuchó en medio de la habitación ocasionando que Eren se sobresaltara desde su lugar, mirando sorprendido a la puerta al sentirse descubierto.

Levi lo mirada de arriba abajo sin cambiar la inexpresividad de sus ojos, parecía que lo estaba devorando con la mirada. El mayor estaba vestido con un traje que, a diferencia del de Eren, era de un color negro que igualaba sus cabellos. Sospechaba que Levi vestía solo de aquel tono.

– Apúrate que el carruaje ya está aquí – dijo hastiado por saber que tendrían que fingir delante de varias personas.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Eren comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, pasando de largo al azabache como si su presencia fuese desconocida, ocasionando que el mayor frunciera el ceño al verse ignorado de esa manera.

_Maldito mocoso_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada principal del palacio, donde uno de los mejores carruajes que poseía los esperaba al pie de las escaleras para abordarles y dirigirse hacia el lugar del evento.

– Buenas tardes, príncipes. Espero que tengan un viaje tranquilo – se despidió Reiner mientras hacia una reverencia al notar como salían hacia el exterior.

– Gracias – contesto Eren sonriendole un poco a su amigo para después subir al carruaje y situarse en la esquina contraria, recargando el mentón en su mano derecha para observar el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana.

– Vigila que todos hagan su trabajo. Regresare a media noche – anuncio el azabache deteniéndose frente a Reiner para dejar las cosas en claro.

– Como ordene – acepto sin abandonar su postura de respeto.

Levi subió al interior del carruaje, sentándose frente al castaño que seguían sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. La puerta se cerró dando el aviso de que todo estaba listo y el carruaje se puso en movimiento al ser jalado por los caballos blancos en la parte delantera, guiándolos a su destino que definiría la verdadera razón de su matrimonio.

Sin embargo se podía sentir un ambiente tenso e incómodo entre ellos dos.

– Por si no ha quedado claro, te vuelvo a repetir que más vale que te comportes. No quiero que hagas alguna de tus tonterías como ponerte a limpiar el lugar – amenazo el azabache mirándolo fijamente.

– Ya lo entendí, no soy estúpido – murmuro Eren por debajo, mirándolo de reojo.

– Mas te vale, porque esto definirá que me otorguen el poder y no dejare que un mocoso me arruine todo.

– Pues gracias a este "mocoso" es que podrás tenerlo – contradijo entrecerrando los ojos para hacer la mirada más profunda.

– Si no fuera por este mocoso no tendría dolores de cabeza cada cinco minutos – contesto acercándose amenazadoramente hasta el menor.

– Si no fueras un amargado eso no te pasaría – hablo Eren sin dejarse intimidada por su actitud, estando frente a frente al azabache.

– Retráctate maldito mocoso – amenazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras reducía la distancia y sus caras quedaran a solo escasos centímetros.

– Amargado – susurro Eren para después sonreír con lentitud, demostrando su triunfo en la pelea.

– Maldito imbeci-

El carruaje paso por terreno inestable por lo que se movió de forma brusca de un lado a otro, ocasionando que Levi tambaleara desde su asiento al estar en aquella posición y cayera sobre el Eren de manera involuntaria y sorpresiva.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar al estar en aquella posición tan incómoda, el castaño prácticamente estaba arrinconado por el mayor, que había posicionado las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Eren en un intento de no caer completamente sobre él. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban ante la falta de distancia, solo un movimiento más bastaba para que juntaran sus labios por completo. Levi miraba fijamente los ojos del menor, deleitándose por aquel color que lo cautivó desde el primer momento, nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero aquel par de ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Por su parte, Eren trago duro al ver al azabache tan cerca sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus señales de alerta, fue como si el tiempo se congelara y el hombre frente a él era lo único que captaba su atención.

El carruaje se había establecido y seguía su curso normal pero aun así pasaron varios segundos para que los dos regresaran a la realidad. Levi aparto la mirada mientras retrocedía y se alejaba del cuerpo del castaño que solo bajó la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta por fin de lo cerca que estaban. Ni siquiera se miraban, no podían soportarlo, era algo incómodo.

El azabache se debatía internamente la causa de su actitud, jamás había actuado así por alguien y menos por un mocoso impulsivo, miro de reojo al menor que aún se encontraba con la mirada baja haciendo que su flequillo cubriera ligeramente sus ojos, demostrándole que al menos no era el único confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

El castaño sintió como un ligero cosquilleo se hacía presente en su estómago, el hecho de tener a Levi a menos de un metro hacia que sus manos sudaran. Todo había pasado tan rápido; en un momento estaban discutiendo y al otro estaban tan cerca que prácticamente sintió como sus labios rozaban ligeramente los del azabache. Levanto la vista un poco pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al cruzar miradas con Levi, así que miro rápidamente hacia la ventana del carruaje, tratando de admirar el paisaje que se mostraba en el exterior donde la noche se hacía presente.

El viaje siguió sin contratiempos, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de comunicación, la pelea había quedado atras y lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquel momento tan íntimo. Al reconocer un poco el camino por donde viajaban, Levi supo que estaba a poco de llegar a su destino.

– Ya casi llegamos – aviso sin levantar mucho la voz recibiendo como respuesta un ligero asentimiento por parte de Eren.

Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo, Levi salió por cuenta propia hacia el exterior mostrando una actitud de superioridad como siempre solía ser. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver como a Eren se le dificultaba un poco el salir al estar en la otra esquina. Al sentir como los invitados los miraban con curiosidad, chasqueo la lengua fastidiado por todo el espectáculo que estaban dando.

– Vamos – llamo extendiendo la mano hacia el menor para que pudiera usarlo como soporte.

Eren se sorprendió por aquella acción tan inesperada pero al ver que la gente alrededor se detenía para mirarlos llego a la conclusión de que Levi solo lo hacía por las apariencias.

Cuando su mano temblorosa hizo contacto con la del mayor, sintió como esté hacia el agarre más fuerte y lo impulsaba hacia delante, haciéndole la tarea más fácil.

– Acabemos con esto – susurro Levi apoyando la mano libre en la cintura del castaño para comenzar a guiarlo hacia la entrada.

Eren solo se dejaba hacer, sintiéndose aún lo suficientemente avergonzado como para resistirse a aquel toque. Pero todo pensamiento abandono su mente al ver la decoración del lugar, el cual era un gran terreno al aire libre que, con las luces encendidas a lo largo de la entrada hacían un fuerte contraste con la oscuridad del cielo, dándole a los alrededores una apariencia mágica y llena de vida. Cuando entraron vio como todo los presentes se inclinaban un poco en señal de respeto ante los príncipes del reino.

– Príncipe Levi, Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado mi invitación – saludo Connie haciendo una reverencia frente a ellos – Como el anfitrión de esta fiesta los invito a disfrutar de todas las cosas que les puedo ofrecer, si desean algo no duden en pedírmelo.

– Gracias – contesto el azabache fríamente con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

Al ver que volvían a quedar solos, Levi se dirigió hacia el menor, observando que miraba embelesado los alrededores del lugar.

– Estaré ocupado unos momentos, quédate quieto hasta entonces – ordeno seriamente alzando una ceja.

– Pero y-

Eren se quedó estático en su lugar al ver como el mayor caminaba lejos de él y lo dejaba solo sin importarle el hecho de que no conociera a nadie entre toda esa gente. Miro nerviosos hacia los lados en busca de alguna cara conocía pero todo era en vano, jamás salía del palacio por lo que las únicas relaciones que tenía eran con sus amigos de trabajo. Resignado comenzó a caminar hacia un par de sillas un poco apartadas de todo, sentándose con resignación al saber que a fin de cuentas no haría nada divertido a pesar de estar en una fiesta.

Un ligero movimiento a su derecha llamo su atención por lo que al voltear pudo ver como un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado mientras movía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo de manera aburrida.

– Hola – saludo Eren atrayendo la atención del niño – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Alex – susurro con recelo al ver que un completo extraño le hablaba.

– Hola Alex, mi nombre es Eren – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el menor para que pudiera estrecharla – ¿Estas aburrido?

– Mis padres me ordenaron quedarme aquí sentado hasta que ellos vengan por mí – se quejó haciendo un ligero puchero – ¿También tus papas te dijeron eso?

– Algo así – contesto con una ligera sonrisa ante la inocente pregunta del niño. Prácticamente Levi si le había ordenado que se quedara quieto en un lugar.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo haciéndose cómplices de aquel momento sin diversión, sin embargo el castaño recordó algo de su pasado que por poco olvidada con tantos problemas.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tengo algo para divertirnos – comento en silencio, indicándole con una mano al menor que se acercara.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto haciendo que sus ojos brillaran por la curiosidad.

– Cuando estaba en el orfanato y tenía que ir a esas aburridas fiestas de caridad, mis amigos y yo lo hacíamos para divertirnos – comento mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento y le extendía las manos hacia el menor para invitarlo a seguirle – ¿Quieres intentarlo?

– ¡Si! – respondió emocionado agarrando las manos que le ofrecía sin dudarlo.

Al tomar fuertemente las pequeñas manos del menor, Eren comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, sin poder evitar reír por la cara que puso el niño al sorprenderse de todo aquello. Alex al principio trastabillo un poco cuando el castaño comenzó a moverse, pero después de una segundos pudo seguirle el ritmo y hasta comenzó a reír de manera energética al sentir la adrenalina de las vueltas, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su cara y revolvía sus cabellos. Su risa era contagiosa por lo que Eren no dudo en acompañarlo, ocasionando que más de una persona los mirara con curiosidad al oír sus risas y gritos de emoción.

Por un momento Eren recordó los momentos que paso en el orfanato y en los que había hecho eso para calmar a los más pequeños cuando se ponían algo inquietos. Al querer moverse de lugar, le soltó una mano al pequeño y comenzó a correr a una velocidad considerable, pasando por en medio de las personas, rodeando las mesas llenas de comida y saltando algunos obstáculos que había en el suelo mientras sentían como su respiración aumentaba por la emoción.

No le importo que la mayoría de los invitados se le quedaran mirando, no le importó que su traje se arrugara un poco, ni que su cabello se despeinara por el movimiento constante, lo único que tenía en su mente era la diversión que hace mucho no sentía, era como si todos los problemas con Levi fuesen olvidados y en su lugar solo quedara paz y tranquilidad. Sin notarlo se sumió en sus pensamientos por lo que ya no prestaba atención hacia donde se dirigía exactamente. Solo avanzaba hacia adelante, recordando los viejos tiempos de años atras, pero al sentir como trastabillaba un poco y perdía el control por completo hizo que inmediatamente se pusiera alerta.

– ¡Cuidado! – grito Alex tratando de jalar al castaño en un intento de detenerlo y evitar que se chocara contra la fuente de piedra que decoraba el lugar. Pero era demasiado tarde, no lograría frenar a tiempo.

Eren soltó inmediatamente la mano del pequeño para evitar que también cayera con él y cerró los ojos fuertemente a la espera del duro golpe que lo esperaba, pero al caer solo sintió como el agua empapaba sus ropas sin embargo jamás recibió algún golpe, fue como si cayera sobre un pequeño colchón que había amortiguado su caída. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente al ver que no había caído sobre algo, más bien sobre _alguien_.

– ¡¿Quieres morir?! – pregunto Levi con la respiración agitada sin poder evitar sentirse un poco aliviado de que había llegado a tiempo.

Se encontraba hablando con los de la corte cuando el grito del pequeño niño lo alerto, en especial cuando pudo ver que se trataba de Eren, por lo que sin pensarlo corrió hacia el castaño para protegerlo y así evitar que su delgado cuerpo golpeara contra la dura piedra. Ahora los dos se encontraban dentro de la fuente con las ropas totalmente mojadas, estando el menor sobre el regazo del azabache.

– Levi – susurro Eren sin salir de la impresión al saber que había llegado para salvarlo.

– ¡Príncipe Levi! – Connie llego corriendo al enterarse de lo ocurrido – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Como nunca – respondió con sarcasmo mientras que con una mano llevaba sus cabellos hacia atrás al sentir como empezaba a gotear.

Un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su nuca cuando paso su mano por ahí, por lo que cuando pudo verla se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre, que comenzaba a disolverse con el agua.

– Mierda – gruño al sentir un ligero mareo cuando se estaba poniendo en pie. Seguramente se había golpeado un poco al caer.

– ¡Levi, estas herido! – el menor tomo la mano del azabache para que pudiera apoyarse en él, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido.

– Tch, no es para tanto – quito el agarre de Eren inmediatamente al no querer verse tan débil frente a todos – Vámonos de aquí, estoy jodidamente mojado.

– ¡Traigan toallas para los príncipes! – ordeno el mercader a su servidumbre que inmediatamente fue en busca del pedido.

– Pero necesitas que te curen – intervino el castaño siguiendo al mayor que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Eren le restó importancia al hecho de que la fría briza de la noche golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo mojado, ocasionando que un par de escalofríos se hicieran presentes. Lo único que su mente ocupaba era la sangre que vio emanar de la cabeza del mayor.

– Lo haremos en mi palacio, ahora vámonos – ordeno de tal forma que Eren supo que simplemente no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

– Príncipe – llamo una de las sirvientas que corrió cargando un par de toallas en sus manos – Espero que le sean de ayuda.

– Muchas gracias – sonrió de tal forma que la joven se ruborizo sin poder evitarlo. Al darse la vuelta para ofrecerle una a Levi se dio cuenta que esté ya estaba por subir al carruaje por lo que tomo rápidamente un par y al hacer una pequeña reverencia a todos, camino rápidamente a la salida – ¡Con permiso, gracias por la invitación!

– Definitivamente son la pareja más dispareja que he visto – comento Connie con una sonrisa, observando como el castaño se esforzaba en correr y al mismo tiempo no dejar caer las toallas.

– P-papi – llamo el pequeño niño con los ojos llorosos – ¿F-fue mi culpa?

– Oh Alex, claro que no – le reconforto tomándolo de los brazos para poder cargarlo – De hecho creo que hiciste que los príncipes demostraran su preocupación por el otro.

– ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto sin entender lo que su padre había dicho.

– Al contrario – contesto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro al saber que su hijo aún era muy pequeño para entender esas cosas – Ven, vamos con mama para que te dé una de esas galletas que tanto les gusta.

_Espero que Sasha al menos no se las haya comido antes _pensó con una ligera sonrisa mientras le decía a sus invitados que continuaran con la fiesta. Seguramente los príncipes se encontraban más que bien.

.

* * *

– Levi, por favor al menos deja que te seque un poco – suplico Eren acercando una de las toallas hacia el azabache.

– ¿Sabes la maldita humillación que me hiciste pasar? – pregunto ignorando sus palabras – Te dije que te quedaras quieto y mira lo que hiciste. Ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar con los de la corte.

– Lo siento – susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos – Sé que hice mal pero al menos déjame cuidarte, por favor.

– ¿No vas a rendirte verdad? – cuestiono poniendo los ojos en blanco – Preocúpate por ti mocoso, estas todo mojado.

– Tu herida es mucho más grave – contradigo mientras comenzaba a pasar una de las toallas por los hombros de Levi, ocasionando que este se tensara un poco ante la sorpresa – Déjame curarte cuando lleguemos al palacio.

– Tch, como sea – contesto fijando su vista hacia la ventana del carruaje, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo a pesar de ignorar al menor, este seguía tratando de secar sus ropas con las pequeñas toallas que le proporcionaron. Estaba a punto de decirle que lo dejara ya que no quería que su pulcra ropa tuviera contacto con cosas de pobres, sin embargo al ver aquella cara de preocupación que tenía simplemente lo dejo pasar.

El recorrido se le hacía infinito, cada vez las pulsaciones en su cabeza eran más fuertes por lo que recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, buscando que el dolor cesara un poco. Ahora que empezaba a pensar con claridad, se sorprendió a sí mismo al haber corrido hacia Eren para intentar salvarlo. Jamás pensó que haría algo así por el mocoso, sin embargo al verlo en peligro, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente como si ya supiera que hacer. Al sentir como su vista se tornaba borrosa decidió cerrar los ojos lentamente, contando los segundos para llegar al palacio.

Eren sintió como unos ligeros espasmos se hacían presentes en su cuerpo, sin embargo decidió ignorarlos ya que el problema más grave era el corte que tenía Levi en su cabeza. Sabía que no era muy profunda ya que al ponerle la toalla sobre los hombros aprovecho para darle un pequeño vistazo, sin embargo aun así tenía que limpiarla para evitar una posible infección. Sabía que probablemente pescaría un resfriado al estar en este estado pero simplemente no podía dejar a Levi irse solo, en especial cuando lo había salvado.

Si, lo había salvado.

Por más que repetía la escena en su mente no encontraba la razón para que el azabache hubiera arriesgado su propia vida para salvarle, en especial cuando siempre decía que era un sirviente y que solo le daba repugnancia. Sin embargo el que hubiera hecho eso hizo que una ligera sonrisa se posara sobre sus labios, al menos ahora podía decir que Levi si tenía un poquito se sentimientos.

Al divisar el palacio el menor trato de secar un poco los asientos pero todo era en vano, estaban al igual que sus dueños; mojados por completo. Suspiro con pesar al ver su fracaso, solo esperaba que no se echaran a perder.

– Levi – llamo en un susurro al mayor cuando verifico que ya estaban frente a la gran puerta principal del palacio – Ya hemos llegado, por favor baja con cuidado.

– Tch, ya lo sé joder – gruño saliendo del carruaje sintiendo como se tambaleaba un poco.

– ¡Espera! – Eren se apresuró rápidamente a llegar a su lado y pasando el brazo del azabache por sus hombros, lo ayudo a avanzar hasta el interior.

Levi pensó en apartarse inmediatamente, pero tenía que confesar que en aquellos momentos el dolor de cabeza era intenso, por lo que dudaba que pudiera dar más de cinco pasos sin caer, aceptaría la ayuda del mocoso si con eso evitaría pasar la vergüenza de verse tirado en el suelo.

– ¿Regresaron tan pronto? – Hanji se levantó del sillón donde estaba leyendo al ver como los dos entraban a paso lento, sin embargo al ver su estado su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación – ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están mojados?

– Joder, cierra la maldita boca – se quejó Levi sobándose las sienes con las manos.

– Hanji por favor manda llamar a Christa y dile que me lleve curativos a nuestra habitación – hablo Eren comunicándole a la castaña con la mirada que más adelante le explicaría las cosas.

– Ahora voy – se apresuró a caminar hacia los pasillos del palacio, en busca de alguien que le pudiera comunicar en donde encontraría a la sirvienta.

Eren retomo su camino y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su habitación, al llegar y abrir la puerta, la luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente el lugar, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para ir en busca de las velas.

– Necesitas tomar un baño y regular tu temperatura corporal.

– Tch, lo dices cuando tu estas igual – contesto Levi con ironía mirándolo de arriba abajo – Y mira que echaste a perder el traje que te pusiste.

– Pero tú tienes una herida que podría infectarse – recordó el castaño mientras lo guiaba al baño

– La tengo porque un maldito mocoso desobediente solo causo problemas – culpo sabiendo que su oportunidad para conseguir el permiso de la corte se había ido a la basura – Te dije que te quedaras quieto.

– No soy ningún niño para que me digas eso – se defendió haciendo una mueca ante sus palabras. Odiaba cuando le decían que su actitud era como la de un pequeño infante.

– Pues actuaste como uno. Solo a los niños se les ocurre correr como locos – dijo mirando al menor con el ceño fruncido – Solo piensa en lo que te pudo haber pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

– Lo siento ¿sí? – se disculpó el castaño en un susurro al querer dejar de pelear con Levi – Lamento que nos tuviéramos que ir antes y que salieras herido por mi culpa. No lo hacia con mala intención.

Levi alzo una ceja al ver el cambio de actitud del castaño, pero con solo verle a los ojos sabía que se sentía completamente arrepentido por lo que hizo. Haciendo una mueca y soltándose de Eren, comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto del baño para tomar una ducha caliente, la cual realmente necesitaba.

Eren soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como el azabache se encerraba en el baño, al menos habían hecho una tregua. Al oír como la puerta era tocada débilmente se acercó para abrirla sabiendo perfectamente quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado.

– Eren, aquí esta lo que me pediste – dijo la rubia con la respiración un poco agitada, siendo notorio que había corrido para llegar rápido – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– No te preocupes Christa, yo puedo solo gracias – contesto mientras tomaba las cosas que la joven le ofrecía – Perdón por llamarte a estas horas.

– Tienes la nariz roja ¿segura que estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación al ver el semblante del castaño.

– Si tranquila, no es nada – se cubrió con una mano la nariz rápidamente, en un intento de restarle importancia – Tomare un baño cuando Levi salga.

– Muy bien – hablo sin sentirse complemente convencida – Con permiso.

Despidiéndose con una mano cerró la puerta de la habitación para llevar las cosas a la cama. Saco un pequeños trapos para limpiar la herida y una venda para cubrirla. El hecho de criarse en un orfanato y a veces tener que cuidar a niños más pequeños, le fue indispensable aprender a hacer curaciones. En especial cuando la mayoría de los niños eran tan inquietos como él.

Al tener un poco de tiempo antes de que Levi saliera, tomo un par de toallas limpias del armario y comenzó a quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello, para después despojarse de sus ropas y secarse el cuerpo. Tomo un pijama nueva y se vistió rápidamente, pensando que podría tomar un baño mas tarde.

Al escuchar como la puerta volvía a abrirse se dio la vuelta para pedirle al mayor que se sentara en la cama, pero al ver que Levi se encontraba solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara.

– ¿P-porque sales así? – pregunto alarmado mientras apartaba la vista rápidamente.

– Mi ropa estaba mojada y deje la pijama afuera – contesto volteando los ojos al ver la actitud del menor – No es nada que no hayas visto la otra noche.

– No digas eso – susurro avergonzado sin mirarle – Por favor vístete y siéntate en la cama para curarte. Deje un par de calmantes en la mesita.

– ¿Sabes de esto? – pregunto con recelo mientras retiraba la toalla y se ponía los pantalones de la pijama, sin importarle el hecho de que el castaño estuviera frente a él. Al menos Eren se encontraba de espaldas – No quiero salir peor de lo que ya estoy.

– Claro que se cómo hacerlo – contesto con orgullo, afectándole un poco que el mayor no confiara en el – Vamos, ya es algo tarde.

– Joder, más vale que lo hagas bien – se sentó en la orilla de la cama a la espera de ser atendido por Eren. Pasándose la pastilla sin la necesidad de tomar agua.

Al saber que necesitaría un poco de luz, el menor camino hacia una de las velas para encenderla. La acercó para que la tenue luz iluminara un poco donde estaban. Cuando se acercó hacia Levi pudo notar que solo vestía los pantalones, dejando su torso completamente desnudo a los ojos del castaño.

– Te dolerá un poco – aviso sin dejar de sentirse incomodo por estar cerca de él.

Sin perder tiempo, mojo un poco los trapos y con leves toques, comenzó a limpiar la herida que se encontraba en la parte del centro de su cabeza. Pudo sentir como Levi se tensaba un poco por el tacto sin embargo jamás emitió algún tipo de queja, seguramente su orgullo superaba al dolor. Al verificar que ya no quedaban rastros de sangre tomo la venda que estaba pulcramente limpia y empezó a colocarla sobre la herida, comprobando que se encontraba ajustada pero sin presionar demasiado, evitando así que se soltara.

Levi no pudo evitar sentir como Eren hacia todo aquello con cuidado, movía sus manos con sigilo pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Era como si el mocoso tomara la mayor precaución posible para no hacerle daño. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a relajarse mientras los suaves y delgados dedos del castaño pasaban por su cabeza, era algo que jamás sintió antes, probablemente eran a causa de aquellos calmantes que tomo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Eren se había apartado de él, mirándolo con una cara de satisfacción.

– Listo – dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa – Necesitas descansar para que sane más rápido.

– Ya era hora – gruño mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama. Debía admitir que el sueño ya comenzaba a reclamarle.

Al acomodarse por completo observo como Eren comenzaba a guardar las cosas que no había necesitado. Desconocía quien había sido la persona que le había proporcionado todo aquello pero simplemente lo dejo pasar, ya mañana lo regañaría como era debido. Porque si, a pesar de que sabía que el castaño se sentía culpable eso no lo salvaba de una buena regañado por haberle desobedecido. Tenía que aprender quien era el que mandaba.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más pesado, obligándolo a tumbarse por completo y cerrar los ojos con cansancio, siendo la silueta del Eren lo último que vio antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Eren vio como la respiración del azabache se tornaba lenta, dándole así la señal de que no despertaría pronto. Sin hacer mucho ruido acerco una de las sillas hasta la cama, sentándose frente a Levi atento a cualquier anomalía. Sabía que un golpe en la cabeza podría traer grandes consecuencias y a pesar de saber que la herida del mayor no era muy grave prefería quedarse despierto para cuidarlo.

Acomodándose en la silla fijo la vista hacia Levi, notando que su cara se encontraba completamente seria y hasta se podría decir que tranquila. No podía negar que era guapo y que su apariencia era algo digno de admirar, pero lamentablemente su actitud no ayudaba a resaltarla.

Soltando un profundo suspiro se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, preparándose para quedarse en vela durante toda la noche.

.

* * *

!¿Que tal?! ¿Les ha gustado?

La verdad es que no tenia planeado hacer la escena de la fuente, pero creo que ya era hora de que los sentimientos comenzaran a florecer ~

Esta vez quise mencionar levemente a mi única pareja hetero del fandom, para mi el ConniexSasha es tan cannon como el YmirxChrista (?)

Ya escribir lo que pasa despues de que _Eren se quedara despierto durante toda la noche,_ pero el capitulo quedaría muy largo (mas de 8 mil palabras) así que decidí dejarlo para el proximo. Tampoco las quiero aburrir con tanta palabra x.x

Pero espero -y creo- que les gustara demasiado *-* !Sin spoilers!

* * *

**Respondiendo review's en anonimo:**

_**~ annyel:**_ Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior. !Y mira! eh actualizado a tiempo -se da palmaditas ella misma- !Gracias por tu review!

_**~ Charlie Rimador:** _Hola, todos le quieren pegar a Levi x.x Pero a mi me encanta escribirlo como el malo! - la apedrean - !Gracias por leer mi historia!

**_~ Alice Kurosaki_**: No te preocupes con eso, Levi comenzara a cambiar con la ayuda del mocoso *-* Bueno.. espero que la idea de la fuente te haya gustado, la verdad es que ya era hora de que los sentimientos florecieran ¿no? e.e Gracias por dejar un review!

_**~ Guest:**_ Muchas gracias por dar tu opinion sobre el M-preg, sin duda lo tomare en cuenta. Sinceramente espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos~

* * *

Enserio chicas, sus comentarios sobre Levi simplemente me hacen el dia :')

Me rio demasiado con algunos review donde expresan su **amor-odio** por el(?) !Muchas gracias!

En fin, esto es todo por hoy. Si encuentran algunos errores de gramática o de ortografía les pido perdón, me encuentro sin beta y créanme que, lo que mas se me dificulta es editar x.x Aveces acabo el capitulo antes pero lo subo tiempo después ya que tardo años en corregirlo todo. Prometo esforzarme en mejor eso.

Recuerden ser amables con todas las escritoras, nosotras lo hacemos con todo nuestro corazón por lo que el saber que les gusta lo que escribimos nos alegra la vida.

Duda, comentarios, sugerencias, comida, tomatazos, piedras, no duden en dejarlo en un review ~

!Espero recibir su opinión sobre este capitulo!

!Nos leemos hasta la proxima!

* * *

_**~ ¿Review? ~**_


	6. Sensaciones diferentes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU) y Lemmon.

**N/A: **Se que no merezco su perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir actualización, pero de verdad he tenido algunos problemitas.

La primera semana no actualice porque me dio un fuerte bloqueo mental y no quería publicar algo de lo que no me sintiera segura, y las siguientes semanas realmente me era imposible escribir, estoy en últimas semanas de curso por lo que me encargan proyectos finales, exámenes de evaluación, exposiciones, etc y ademas he entrado a unos clases por la tarde, así que mi tiempo libre se ha limitado demasiado.

Pero no se preocupen, ahora me he organizado mejor y estoy completamente segura que no volverán a quedarse sin actualización por tanto tiempo, pero enserio que les pido un poco de su compresión.

En fin, sin mas por decir y esperando sus regaños ;-; Los dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Comenzó a despertar después de haber dormido toda la noche sin pausas ni contratiempos. Sintió los ojos pesados pero eso no le impidió abrirlos por completo para reconocer a su alrededor, sin embargo al revolverse un poco entre las sabanas un leve dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza, recordándole lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Tanteo el lado contrario de la cama con la mano, en busca de la presencia de cierto castaño de ojos verdosos pero al verificar que no se encontraba a su lado, se levantó de la cama apoyándose en sus codos en busca de su paradero.

Al instante se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al ver a Eren sentado en un silla frente a él, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón, siendo evidente que el sueño le había ganado.

– Mocoso – le llamo moviéndolo un poco de los hombros – Eren, despierta.

– Mgh – se revolvió un poco en su lugar, llevando una mano hacia su ojos para tallarlos de manera perezosa – Buenos días.

– ¿Por qué mierda estas ahí? – pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – ¿No te enseñaron que la cama se utiliza para dormir?

Eren sonrió internamente al escucharlo, el hecho de que tuviera aquella actitud de siempre significaba que todo estaba bien, afortunadamente el golpe no había traído efectos secundarios. Sin embargo cuando se paró por completo de la silla, sintió como sus músculos se tornaban débiles e incluso un leve mareo se hizo presente. Ignorándolo al pensar que solo era porque se encontraba aun dormido, se levanto lentamente de su lugar sintiendo la mirada del Levi sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué hacías ahí? – pregunto directamente mirándolo de forma extraña. Ponía atención en cada movimiento que hacia el menor en busca de algo que pudiera confirmas sus sospechas – Nunca dormiste en la cama ¿verdad?

– Yo… – de inmediato se puso tenso al saber que había sido descubierto. Su plan era que debía de levantarse antes que Levi para hacer como que nada había pasado pero el sueño le jugado una mala movida y se había quedado completamente dormido. Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria lanzo un suspiro de cansancio – Me quede toda la noche despierto para cuidarte – contesto llevándose la sorpresa de que su voz sonaba rara, mas ronca de lo normal.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

– No te preocupes, descanse lo suficiente como para aguantar el sueño hasta la noche – contesto de inmediato sonriendo un poco en un intento de corroborar sus palabras – Iré a traerte algo de comer, tu herida aún no se ha curado por lo que tienes que descansar.

Camino para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación e ir en busca de algo de comida para los dos, pero no llego ni a la mitad del camino cuando sus piernas flaquearon inesperadamente, haciéndole caer de golpe contra el duro suelo de madera.

– ¿Qué diablos? – Levi se levantó rápidamente de la cama al verlo caer de aquella manera – ¿Tan torpe eres?

Al tocar el antebrazo del menor para levantarlo sintió como su piel se encontraba a un temperatura elevada. Extrañado miro a la cara a Eren observando que se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada, sin las fuerzas suficientes como para pararse por sí mismo. Dudando un poco, Levi llevo el dorso de su mano hasta la frente del castaño, palpando el área alrededor para confirmar sus sospechas; Eren tenía fiebre.

Sin esperar algún permiso por su parte, tomo al menor entre sus brazos y lo levanto del suelo sin el mayor esfuerzo, sintiendo como Eren se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio que comenzaba a sentir. Lo coloco en la cama fácilmente sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era el castaño.

– Lo siento, solo me desequilibre un poco – dijo el menor en un intento de restarle importancia.

– ¿Tomaste un baño ayer? – pregunto el azabache ignorando sus palabras.

Eren se quedó en silencio al razonar sobre lo ocurro el día de ayer. Se había cambiado y secado con la toalla pero eso era todo. No, no había tomado un baño después de eso. Se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin embargo llego un momento en donde el sueño le vencido y en un parpadeo sus pensamientos se desconectaron por completo. Dándose cuenta de su error miro al mayor con expresión preocupada recibiendo como respuesta un chasquido de lengua.

– Joder, tienes fiebre – se sobo las sienes con gesto cansado – ¿Por qué cuidas a la gente si no te cuidas a ti? Estas ardiendo por no haberte bañado en la noche y aparte, quedarte despierto cuando sabes que la temperatura cae a horas de la madrugada ¿Porque no piensas un poco?

Lo regaño sin poder evitarlo. Algo dentro de él estaba verdaderamente preocupado y enojado, ahora que podía verlo con más claridad Eren tenía un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Su respiración era algo lenta y pesada dándole una apariencia de lo más débil y delicada.

– Yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien – susurro bajando la mirada al recibir aquel regaño – Tenía miedo de que la herida fuera más grave de lo que pensaba así que decidí quedarme al pendiente de tu salud.

– Primero debes de preocuparte por tu propia salud – suspiro mirando al menor fijamente. Sabía que no era justo que lo regañara por su estado ya que todo fue por cuidarlo a él – No te levantes, mandare llamar al médico para que te revise, no quiero quedar viudo a menos de una semana de casarme.

Sin darle tiempo a que Eren le contestara tomo ropa para vestirse y salió de la habitación dejando al menor completamente solo. Cuando vio que Levi salió por la puerta no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, si iba en busca de un médico para que lo revisara eso significa que al menos le importaba un poco ¿no? Sabía que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, en especial cuando Levi había dicho por propia voz que lo echaría cuando obtuviera la herencia, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al recibir aquel tipo de atención.

Sin poner en orden sus pensamientos, se acurruco más en la enorme cama y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo el aroma de Levi y la leve tos que comenzó a hacerse presente.

.

* * *

– Oye tú – al escuchar como la llamaban dejo su actividad de limpiar los cuadros que adornaban los pasillos para voltear hacia la persona y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el príncipe Levi estaba frente a ella.

– Buenos días Alteza, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – de inmediato hizo una reverencia sin evitar ponerse nerviosa por su presencia.

– Manda llamar al médico lo más rápido posible – su voz era tan firme que la rubia se sintió intimidada a pesar de ser solo una simple orden – Y ve a la cocina para que manden a mi habitación comida con algún tipo de esas mierdas de vitaminas, lo que sea para que le de fuerzas al cuerpo.

– Por supuesto príncipe, pero… – dudo un poco antes de continuar dando un pequeño vistazo a la venda que cubría gran parte de su cabeza – ¿Se encuentra enfermo?

– Tch, el príncipe Eren es el que tiene fiebre así que haz lo que te dije rápido – contesto resaltando más de lo debido el título del menor.

– Claro que sí, con permiso – se despidió rápidamente para dirigirse de inmediato a la cocina, sin perder tiempo en guardar sus utensilios de limpieza.

La sola mención del nombre de su amigo y el hecho de saber que estaba enfermo hizo que un sentimiento de preocupación se posaba sobre su cuerpo. Eren era su amigo desde algunos años atrás y una persona muy importante para ella por lo que apresuro el el paso para llegar rápido hasta su destino.

– ¡Chicos! – los llamo justo al momento de cruzar las puertas de la cocina – Tengo órdenes del príncipe.

– ¿Qué pasa Christa? – pregunto Marco extrañado por ver la actitud de la joven – ¿Estas bien?

– Yo sí pero Eren no – trataba de habla rápido pero de una forma en que se entendiera – El príncipe Levi me acaba de pedir que llamara a un médico para que lo revise y algo de comida que le de fuerzas.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Mikasa se acercó de inmediato con tan solo escuchar el nombre del menor – ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

– Solo es fiebre pero aun así debemos de tratarla a tiempo – dijo en un intento de calmar a la asiática. Todos en el lugar sabían de sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia el futuro monarca.

– Yo iré a llamar al médico – aviso saliendo de la cocina sin siquiera quitarse el delantal que traía puesto.

– Espera Mikasa, no hagas algo… imprudente – la última palabra quedo suspendida en el aire, ignorada por la joven que salió del lugar sin esperar a que su amiga terminara de hablar.

La rubia soltó un suspiro mientras observaba la puerta, preocupada al saber que Levi y Mikasa tenían la misma actitud y que probablemente no se llevarían bien, menos si Eren estaba de por medio.

– Relájate – hablo Marco son su habitual tono calmado, transmitiendo tranquilidad hacia la joven – Ven, mejor ayúdame a preparar algo para Eren, seguro que se pone mejor con una sopa rica y nutritiva.

Christa sonrió en agradecimiento y aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una rica sopa que seguro aliviaría y le daría fuerzas a Eren. Sabía que su condición era consecuencia de haber cuidado al príncipe durante la noche, nadie le había dicho pero después de mandarle lo necesario para curar la herida y recordar la apariencia cansada del menor inmediatamente saco sus conclusiones. No era algo de extrañar, sabía que Eren cuidaría de alguien sin dudar, solo esperaba que Levi se diera cuenta a tiempo del gran tesoro que tenía a su lado.

.

* * *

– ¡Levi! – Hanji corrió para alcanzar a su hermano al encontrarlo caminando por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación.

El azabache volteo con expresión fastidiada al ser descubierto por la castaña pero aun así, aminoro su paso para hacerle más fácil el llegar hacia él.

– ¿Ya me dirás que es lo que paso ayer? – su voz delataba curiosidad en gran manera – ¿Ocurrió un accidente? ¿Por qué volvieron tan temprano? ¿Te paso algo en la cabeza? ¿Y porque estabas todo mojado?

– Tch, joder cállate – contesto de manera brusca ante el ataque de preguntas – El mocoso tuvo un accidente ayer al caer a la fuente del lugar, sería algo más grave pero yo llegue más rápido y pude ponerme como escudo para protegerlo de la dura piedra, tuve un golpe en la cabeza pero solo eso ¿contenta?

Hanji no podría creer las palabras que había dicho Levi, era como si todo fuese una broma pero al ver la expresión neutra de su hermano y que en definitiva Levi no era un hombre de humor, sabía que todo aquello era verdad.

– Así que… ¿lo salvaste? – quiso corroborar los hechos sin poder evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

– No empieces con tus mierdas del amor – su ceño se frunció de inmediato al saber las intenciones de la castaña– Yo no amo al estúpido mocoso, solo lo hice porque lo necesito con vida para los tramites de la herencia. Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

– Pero bien puedes volver a casarte con alguien más si Eren muere – sabía que aquello sonaba un poco cruel pero lo decía en un intento de burlarse del mayor – Además te darían todo su apoyo si te mostrabas perdido y triste por su muerte, seguro te daban la herencia de inmediato. Entonces ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

– Solo actué de manera involuntaria – dijo con firmeza – Aparte a ti que te importa, no te metas en asuntos que no te involucren.

– Soy la princesa, eres mi hermano y Eren mi cuñado así que aunque no quieras mi querido enanin, si me involucra demasiado – respondió con sorna sabiendo que había ganado la pelea – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Eren?

– Enfermo – bufo por debajo al saber que sus problemas no se acababan.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – lo miro confundida – Dijiste que lo habías protegido.

– Si, pero el estúpido mocoso no se libró de un fuerte resfriado.

– Supongo que ya no podemos hacer el picnic – susurro desanimada, haciendo un mohín al saber que sus planes no se llevarían a cabo.

– ¿Picnic? ¿Qué picnic? – alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

Hanji se tensó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su descuido. Sabía que en algún momento Levi se tenía que enterar, pero esperaba no tener que decirle sola y que al menos Eren estuviera de su lado para poder tener algún apoyo, pero ahora que estaba completamente sin refuerzos y frente a un malhumorado enano, sabía que no se libraría tan fácil de está.

– Yo… – la joven paso su vista por los alrededores en busca de algún tipo de escape.

– Hanji – el mayor la llamo con aquella voz que erizaba la piel de cualquiera.

– Eren y yo teníamos planeado hacer un pequeño picnic en el jardín – informo en un susurro al no tener más opción – Seria hoy pero ahora que está enfermo no creo que lo llevemos a cabo.

– ¿Y quién les dio el jodido permiso para que lo hagan? – cuestiono con firmeza – Y primeramente ¿Cuándo mierda planeaban decírmelo? ¿O al menos iban a decirme?

– ¡Si lo haríamos! – contesto inmediatamente – Además no correríamos peligro, lo haríamos en el jardín del palacio así que estaríamos protegidos.

– No me interesa, no deben de hacer planes sin mi permiso – su voz había subido un par de tonos – No quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Ahora, ve a tus clases del día.

La castaña suspiro con cansancio sin embargo no dijo nada más. Sabía que nunca podría vencer a su hermano cuando se ponía así. No sabía porque Levi se oponía a hacer este tipo de actividad, pero así era él; una persona que solo le importaban las cosas que le traían beneficios. Caminando en silencio se dirigió hacia la sala principal para empezar sus aburridas clases de modales, rogando internamente para que no le fuera peor a Eren.

.

* * *

– ¿Puedes respirar bien? – pregunto el hombre mientras revisaba el ritmo de su respiración recibiendo como respuesta una leve afirmación por parte del castaño.

Levi estaba en una esquina de la habitación, evaluando que el doctor hiciera bien su trabajo. El hombre había llegado hace unos minutos ante el llamado tan urgente, por lo que sin demora comenzó a evaluar detenidamente al menor, en especial al saber que era el nuevo esposo del príncipe. Todo era observado detenidamente por Levi, quien no abandono la habitación en ningún momento.

– ¿Es muy grave? – pregunto el azabache al escuchar como el hombre le ordenaba a Eren que volviera a acostarse.

– No mucho, pero aun así debe de estar vigilado para prevenir que la fiebre suba de nuevo – contesto mientras le colocaba al castaño un trapo húmedo en su frente para tratar de regular su temperatura – Ahora su cuerpo se encuentra débil así que debe de permanecer en cama para descansar.

– ¿Eso significa que no puede salir a eventos sociales? – cuestiono con mal humor. Ahora que su plan de ayer había fracasado rotundamente tenía que buscar una nueva manera de demostrar que su matrimonio iba bien, pero ahora que Eren estaba enfermo tendría que esperar algunos días más.

– En total reposo – afirmo el doctor mirando al castaño con regaño – Debes de cuidarte muy bien jovencito.

– Lo hare – contesto Eren un poco avergonzado por el regaño. Los mareos habían bajado pero la fiebre persistía y los ligeros escalofríos se hacían presentes en cada minuto. Lo único que lo reconfortaba un poco es envolverse en las sabanas de la cama y dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara poco a poco.

– Tch, supongo que no se puede hacer más – hablo Levi con fastidio mientras se cruzaba los brazos siendo evidente su molestia – ¿Algo más para el mocoso?

– Tiene que comer cosas nutritivas, tal vez algunas bebidas calientes y dormir mucho – continuo el hombre mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que llevaba – Eso es todo, me retiro por el día de hoy – miro a Eren con una sonrisa – Con permiso príncipe, espero que se recupere pronto.

– Gracias, tenga un buen viaje – asintió con agradecimiento.

– Con permiso príncipe Levi, llámeme en caso de que empeore su situación – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

– Una sirvienta lo esperara al pie de la escalera para llevarlo hasta la salida – comunico señalando la puerta de la habitación – Gracias por venir rápido.

El hombre solo asintió en silencio y dándole una última mirada al castaño salió de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos.

– Parece que aún no has entendido lo que pasa aquí – Levi se posiciono a un lado de la cama, quedando frente a frente al menor con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con duda ante su cambio de actitud.

– ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo de tu 'picnic'? – pregunto con molestia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Eren se quedó callado por uno momentos, procesando las palabras del azabache: – Planeaba decírtelo pero con el accidente se me ha olvidado – dijo con firmeza demostrando que era la verdad.

– ¿Y lo harían con el permiso de quién? – cuestiono alzando una ceja – ¿Cuándo iban a pedirme permiso?

– Levi, es algo sin importancia, no veo el caso de pedirte permiso para algo así – replico sin importarle el hecho de que su garganta comenzara a doler un poco – No estamos haciendo nada malo, Hanji y yo solo queremos pasarla bien, a veces le es sofocante estar siempre encerrada en el palacio así que creí que era una buena idea hacer algo nuevo, no veo la razón por la cual te molestas.

– Entiende que yo soy el que manda aquí, cualquier cosas que vayas a hacer tienes que decírmelo antes.

– Pero somos personas libres y podemos hacer lo que queramos si eso no implica lastimar a otros – contesto con firmeza levantándose un poco y dejando el trapo húmedo a un lado – Y hacer un picnic no lastimaría ni a la más pequeña mosca del planeta.

– Estas exagerando mocoso, mi punto es que tengo que estar al tanto de todo, aun cuando es solo un simple y estúpido picnic – arrugo el entrecejo e hizo una pequeña mueca de asco al decir la última palabra.

– ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Tanto te disgustan? – pregunto Eren con curiosidad.

– Solo no sé qué le encuentran de divertido – comento haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

– Es al aire libre – hablo con lentitud como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Lleno de insectos y mosquitos.

– Pero podemos sentarnos todos juntos sin problemas y convivir unos momentos.

– Sin mesas ni sillas, así que sería en el césped con el sucio lodo.

– Llevaríamos comida rica y ligera – hablo el menor perdiendo cada vez más la esperanza de convencer a Levi.

– Puedo disfrutar de una comida lujosa en el comedor ¿Por qué querría algo simple y mal hecho? – replico con ironía.

– A veces lo lujoso no es lo mejor – dijo con sinceridad, alzando los hombros – Algunas veces las cosas sencillas son las que más te llenan.

– ¿Te llenan? – pregunto confuso mirándolo como si estuviera loco – ¿Cuándo tengo hambre tengo que comer algo pobre para llenarme?

Eren no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Levi, pero se controló un poco al ver la expresión molesta de su acompañante: – Me refiero a que a veces las cosas sencillas y que no cuestan mucho son las más bonitas, detallistas y las que te hacen sentir mejor – explico con detalle – No necesitas regalar algo lujoso para que la otra persona se sienta feliz y querida.

Levi lo miro por unos momentos, procesando las palabras que acababa de decir. Bufo por debajo y volteando los ojos en señal de fastidio llevo su mano hasta a cabeza del menor que lo miraba confundido por sus acciones.

– Tch, la fiebre te está haciendo daño en el cerebro – dijo mientras empujaba a Eren para que se recostara nuevamente y tomando las sabanas de la cama, lo tapo hasta más arriba de la barbilla – Vamos, duérmete para que se te quiten esas ideas locas. Seguro la temperatura se te subió a la cabeza y te hace pensar en cosas estúpidas.

– ¡Levi! – se revolvió entre las sabanas mientras reía sin contenerse en un intento de escapar del agarre del azabache – ¡No hagas eso!

La situación había cambiado drásticamente, hace unos momentos la tensión se podía percibir en el ambiente pero ahora, cualquiera que pudiera verlos podía pensar que se trataba de una pareja de novios teniendo un poco de diversión. Eren no podía para de reír mientras trataba en vano de quitar las manos de Levi sobre su cabeza, quien solo se dedicaba a revolverle los cabellos e intentando taparle por completo como si quisiera enterrarlo en la cómoda cama. Los dos parecían no darse cuenta de sus acciones, hasta podía decirse que Lev había olvidado los problemas del picnic y ahora solo se dedicaba a molestar al mocoso que tanto le hacía enojar.

Pero el ligero sonido de la puerta al ser tocada hizo que los dos se detuvieran como si volvieran a regresar a la realidad. Se miraron durante unos segundos; aguamarina con gris, ojos de bellos colores que unían a sus dueños en un cualidad más que solo el matrimonio. Levi se separó de Eren de inmediato un poco extrañado al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

– Adelante – ordeno mirando a la puerta a la esperaba de saber quién llamaba a la puerta – ¿Quien es?

– ¡Eren! – Mikasa entro al cuarto rápidamente cargando entre sus manos una gran bandeja – Te he traído algo de comida ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Mareos? ¿Vomito?

– Estoy bien Mikasa, gracias por preocuparte – contesto Eren un poco abrumado por el ataque de preguntas.

– Oi mocosa, ¿Quién diablos dijo que podías llamarlo por su nombre? – pregunto Levi con fastidio al ver al familiaridad con la que se trataban.

– Yo le hablo como se me da la ga-

– Lo que pasa es que nos hemos conocido desde que éramos unos niños, así que seguro se ha olvidado de la formalidad – intervino rápidamente el castaño al querer evitar alguna pelea.

Levi y Mikasa solo se miraban con odio, ninguno apartaba la mirada al no querer demostrar la derrota en aquella pelea. Levi apenas la conocía, no llevaba ni 10 minutos hablando con ella y prácticamente ya la odiaba. Su actitud hacia Eren era diferente a la de una amistad, se podía notar a distancia que la asiática estaba enamorada del mocoso, solo que esté era lo suficientemente distraído como para notarlo. Pero Levi lo supo de inmediato, y no dejaría que alguien así se relacionara con Eren, le valía una reverenda mierda si era una amistad de la niñez.

– Deja la comida en el estante y regrésate a hacer tus actividades – ordeno de manera seria sin apartar la miraba de la joven.

– Pero Eren necesita comer y dudo que tenga las fuerzas necesarias como para agarrar la cuchara – contesto sonriendo un poco al saber que estaba a punto de ganar aquella pelea.

– ¡Hey! Puedo comer so-

– Yo le puedo dar de comer – le corto Levi con su característica voz fría.

Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron un poco por las palabras que dijo el azabache, hasta él se dio cuenta de sus palabras sin embargo no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía negarse frente a la asiatica.

– ¿Vas a qué? – pregunto Eren lentamente pensando que su mente le había jugado una broma.

– Si mocoso, voy a darte de comer. Solo espero que no ensucies como si fueras un bebe, juro que si lo haces mando pedir un babero para que no ensucies la cama – sentencio queriendo recuperar la autoridad – Y tu – ahora se dirigió a Mikasa que tenía el ceño fruncido al ver su plan frustrado – Ahora que has terminado con esto ya puedes irte, toma una escoba y ve a limpia el comedor que las cosas no se harán solas.

Quiso replicar, decirle al príncipe que se podía meter la escoba por donde le cupiera pero cuando vio la miraba de Eren suplicándole silenciosamente que no peleara más solo hizo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

– Con permiso su alteza – dijo forzosamente mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente en forma de puños. Tenía que controlarse si quería permanecer al lado de Eren.

Dedicándole una sonrisa a Eren y una mirada de odio Levi, salió de la habitación sintiéndose derrotada al querer llevar a cabo su plan.

– ¿Quién es ella y de donde la conoces? – pregunto el azabache justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró.

– Se llama Mikasa y la conocí cuando estuve en el orfanato – explico recordando los viejos tiempos – Cuando decidí trabajar aquí ella vino conmigo junto con otros amigos. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que la quiero como una hermana.

– Pero ella no te quiere como un hermano – contradijo Levi – Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que le gustas.

– Lo se… – agacho la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por rechazar los sentimientos de Mikasa.

– ¿Lo sabes? Entonces eso significa que ya te confeso sus sentimientos – alzo una ceja – Y aun le sigues hablando de manera normal…

– A pesar de que he rechazado sus sentimientos no quiero alejarla de mí, ella ha sido una persona muy importante en mi vida por lo que no quiero que nuestra relación se rompa y adem-

– No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella – le corto de manera fría y seca, caminando hacia el armario para colgar su chaqueta dando por terminada la conversación.

– ¿Qué? – su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato – ¡¿Por qué!?

– Ella aún no ha renunciado a sus sentimientos y no me arriesgare a que tus hormonas locas de adolescente te dominen y hagas algo tan estúpido como engañarme.

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin poder creer lo que dijo Levi, en especial aquella última palabra que en estos momentos hacía eco en su cabeza.

– ¡No planeo engañarte! – dijo rápidamente mientras se reincorporaba de la cama de manera rápida, ocasionando que un mareo se hiciera presente por el movimiento brusco. Llevo una mano a su cabeza al querer estabilizarse un poco y cerró los ojos inmediatamente al sentir que su alrededor daba vueltas.

– Oye – al ver su estado camino hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces y tomándolo por los hombros, lo volvió a acostar lentamente al querer evitar otro posible mareo – Ten cuidado mocoso impulsivo.

– Levi – lo llamo, tomándolo de la mano para tener su atención, ignorando el regaño que le estaba haciendo – Yo jamás planeo engañarte. A pesar de que en este matrimonio no hay amor yo estaré a tu lado fielmente, así que por favor borra la idea de que en algún momento te seré infiel. Yo respeto nuestra relación y siempre lo hare hasta el día que me eches del palacio.

El azabache lo miro detenidamente ante aquellas palabras que dijo con sinceridad, el castaño podía estar enfermo pero en aquellos momentos dejo de lado su situación para aclarar las cosas con él. Con aquellas palabras le aseguro su fidelidad, su fidelidad en una relación que seguramente terminaria pronto. Podía burlarse de él y decirle que era un estúpido sentimentalista por pensar de esa manera y entregarse en una relación pasajera, pero algo dentro de él realmente apreciaba las palabras de Eren. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera demostrarlo, pero aquellas palabras y en especial su significado le habían reconfortado.

– Tch, más te vale – sentencio sin sonar tanto como una amenaza – Si lo haces juro que hare que tomes toda la responsabilidad de tus acciones.

– Lo hare – acepto sin dudar sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por aclarar las cosas.

– Sin embargo dudo que alguien te quiera, todo enfermo y lleno de gérmenes – dijo haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado – Ni siquiera tienes las fuerzas para caminar sin problemas.

Al estar solo en camisa, Levi comenzó a subirse las mangas hasta los codos, cuidando que los dobleces fueran limpios y haciendo las menores arrugas posibles. Cuando estuvo listo se acercó hasta la mesa de noche donde reposaba el caldo aun humeante que hace poco trajo la asiática.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Eren que en ningún momentos parto la vista de él.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – cuestiono con fastidio mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, a un lado del cuerpo del menor – Te daré de comer.

– ¿L-lo decías enserio?

– ¿Quiere que lo haga esa? – dijo refiriéndose a Mikasa.

– No.

– Entonces cállate y come – respondio comenzando a tomar un poco de caldo con la cuchara.

Trato de equilibrarse al ser la primera vez que lo haría, jamás había alimentado a alguien y menos de esa forma, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse raro por la situación. Al acercar la cuchara hacia el menor la mano comenzó a temblarle ocasionando que algunas gotas mancharan las sabanas de la cama.

– Joder – gruño con frustración al ver que el que había ensuciado había sido él y no Eren.

– Está bien – dijo el menor mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la de Levi para guiar la cuchara hasta su boca.

Al tragar la sopa no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de satisfacción al sentir como el caldo caliente pasaba por su garganta. Levi no aparto su vista de Eren ante aquella expresión, había sido tan dulce e inocente que por un momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de lamer esos labios que estaban húmedos, delinearlos con su lengua y tal vez morderlos un poco. Se veían tan pequeños y carnosos que era imposible apartar la mirada de ellos, antes ni siquiera lo había notado ¿Por qué se estaba dando cuenta ahora?

– ¿Tu herida esta mejor? – pregunto el menor logrando sacar al azabache de sus pensamientos.

– Si, supongo que el hecho de que me limpiaras la herida y me la vendaras ayudo en gran manera – comento sin ponerle demasiada importancia, tampoco quería sonar agradecido con él.

– Me alegro – su voz delataba alivio – Y-yo me esforzare en nuestra próxima salida para que todo salga bien – prometió después de consumir otra cucharada más de sopa – Prometo no defraudarte esta vez.

– Supongo que ya esperaba desde antes que hicieras alguna de tus travesuras – contesto mirándolo acusadoramente.

– Pero puedo organizar alguna fiesta o banquete para las personas de la corte, creo que sería una buena idea para que me conocieran mejor – propuso pensando en un método para remediar lo sucedido.

– Supongo que no suena mal – lo pensó unos momentos y la verdad es que era una buena idea – Al parecer tu cerebro si funciona.

– ¡Oye! – reclamo fingiendo enojo mientras hacia un mohín – Si no aprecias mi ayuda entonces no lo hare – sentencio cruzándose de brazos – Deberías de agradecerme al menos.

– ¿Un mocoso dándome ordenes? – dijo Levi con ironía burlándose de la expresión del castaño – Las personas ya no tienen respeto por sus superiores.

– Eres igual que yo – recordó Eren haciéndole ver su error – A pesar de que eres el príncipe y a tan solo unos momentos de ser el rey aun respiras, comes, caminas, duermes y haces muchas cosas como la gente normal. Un título no te hace especial o diferente a otros.

– Tengo más dinero que muchos.

– Porque ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte que tú.

– No es mi culpa que ellos se la pasen recogiendo excremento de caballo o dedicándose a la agricultura – dijo con asco como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

– Algunas personas desean superarse y ser mejor que eso, pero a veces no pueden porque tienen que mantener a su familia y los gastos son demasiados, además se les dificulta ir a estudiar ya que la escuela se encuentras lejos de sus pueblos.

– Esa no es mi maldita culpa – contesto mirando al plato con la mitad de la sopa, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de Eren.

– No digo que sea tu culpa pero si puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo ¿No crees que al reino le iría mejor si tuviera más gente que supiera al menos escribir o leer? – pregunto en un intento de hacerlo capacitar.

– Joder ¿Por qué tanto empeño en eso? – pregunto con fastidio al verse acorralado.

– Porque yo lo sufrí – contesto en voz baja ganándose una mirada del azabache.

– Pero sabes leer ¿no? – cuestiono alzando una ceja.

– Solo lo esencial, recuerda que me crie en un orfanato por lo que nos preparaban desde pequeños para trabajar – hablo recordando aquellos tiempos – Afortunadamente tuve suerte y pude trabajar aquí en el palacio donde algunas personas que conocí tomaron de su tiempo libre para enseñarme a leer y escribir. Aun me falta aprender pero voy avanzando en gran manera, los libros son muy interesantes. A mi amigo Armin le encantan, siempre se la pasa en la biblioteca a escondidas cuando term-

Eren guardo silencio de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Se había metido tanto en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que estaba delatando a su amigo ante Levi. El rostro de Eren delataba culpa y miedo mientras que el de Levi solo confusión, confusión con cierto toque de enojo.

– ¿Tu amigo… usa nuestros libros? – pregunto mirando al castaño detenidamente.

– ¡Por favor no le hagas nada! – contesto rápidamente estando a punto de tirar el recipiente con comida – Sé que está prohibido pero él no lo hace con mala intención, solo le encanta leer y los toma prestados por unos momentos, nunca los saca de la biblioteca y siempre los cuida como si fuesen suyos. Lo hace cuando termina sus actividades establecidas por lo que no interfiere en su trabajo – lo dijo demasiado rápido que cuando termino tuvo que inhalar una gran bocada de aire – Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones, así que no le hagas nada a él.

– ¿Tanto lo quieres? – pregunto con voz fría. No sabía porque pero al ver al castaño defender de aquella manera a ese tal "Armin" sintió un poco de celos. No debía, su relación era solo de apariencia pero por más que quería ignorar aquella sensación no lo conseguía, jamás lo había sentido y no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo parar.

– Demasiado – contesto sin darse cuenta que esa palabra podía ser malinterpretada por Levi – Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante muchos años por lo que estoy dispuesto a recibir su castigo si eso me garantiza su seguridad – su voz jamás titubeo al pronunciar aquello.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? – no podía comprender la actitud del menor – Solo es una persona, no sé porque lo pones un primer lugar antes que a ti.

– Porque es una persona importante en mi vida. Si las personas son importantes para ti no te importa sufrir por ellos con tal de asegurar su bienestar.

Levi no dijo nada más, aun no podía entender como ponía la seguridad de esas personas primero antes que la suya, era algo ilógico y hasta estúpido. Pero comenzaba a entender que así era Eren, alguien que veía por los demás. A pesar de saber que tenía que poner su autoridad y castigar a la persona responsable por la desobediencia, no lo iba a hacer. No iba a admitirlo pero Eren estaba siendo una gran influencia en el.

– Lo dejare pasar por esta vez – dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y dejaba el plato sobre la bandeja.

– ¿De verdad? – lo miro detenimiento a la espera de que en algún momento se riera en su cara y le digiera que obviamente tendría consecuencias.

– Merecen un castigo por desobedecer pero son unos mocosos irresponsables que no miden las consecuencias de sus actos – contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama para comenzar a quitarse sus zapatos – Además será a cambio por cuidarme durante la noche, ya no me sentiré en deuda contigo.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamo el menor con alivio.

– Tch, como sea – se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación y tomo entre sus manos un montón de papeles que descansaban sobre la superficie – Tengo que leer algunos informes así que más vale que guardes silencio mientras lo hago.

– ¿Son importantes? – pregunto con curiosidad.

– Pura mierda – dijo con aburrimiento sabiendo que no se podía librar de aquello, aun cuando Pixies se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas necesita el conocimiento de Levi y su autorización para llevar las cosas a cabo.

– No deberías de decir eso, es tu deber como príncipe – menciono pasándose la muñeca por la nariz en un intento de detener el escurrimiento nasal.

– Y es tu deber mantenerte limpio, mocoso asqueroso – lo reprendió por su acción – Al parecer tengo que cuidar de ti como su fueras un niño de 5 años – tomo un pañuelo y sin el menor cuidado, lo restrojo en la nariz de Eren.

– D-duele – se quejo intentando apartarse del agarre.

– No seas llorón y aguántate. Joder, que buen esposo elegí para esto – exclamo con sarcasmo tirando el pañuelo en el bote – Vamos, acomódate para dormir, mientras más rápido te recuperes más rápido dejas de fastidiar.

– Voy – susurro sobándose la nariz mientras se acostaba y se cubría por completo con las sabanas sin embargo sintió como el lado contrario de la cama se hundía un poco.

Al bajar un poco la sabana pudo ver al azabache sentado a su lado teniendo consigo el montón de papeles. A pesar de su expresión de fastidio comenzó a leer los documentos lentamente, fijándose en cada detalle que venía escrito. No aparto su mirada de él, cuidando a todo momento que Levi no se diera cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Eren se impresionaba por la oscura tonalidad del pelo de Levi, en especial cuando contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca de porcelana. Sus facciones eran delicadas pero con un cierto toque de fuerza, dándole una apariencia varonil. Cualquier mujer suspiraría al tener a Levi a su lado y no podía evitar que en ciertos momentos, hasta a él se le hacía atractivo, pero aun así tenía que evitar aquellos pensamientos ya que bien sabía que Levi jamás se fijaría en él. Solo lo estaba utilizando y a pesar de que le dolía lo había aceptado. Lanzando un pequeño suspiro se dejó vencer lentamente por el sueño, encogiéndose un poco en un intento de mantener el calor corporal.

Al notar que Eren no decía nada cuando siempre se dedicaba a hacer preguntas lo miro de reojo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que había caído profundamente dormido. Solo se asomaba unos mechones de su cabello castaño y una parte de su cara hasta la altura de sus ojos. Su cara estaba en completa paz, dejándole apreciar por completo su apariencia. Estuvo tentado a delinear con sus dedos las largas pestañas de Eren pero al final decidió no hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a que el mocoso se despertara y lo descubriera, así que se obligó a si mismo a concentrarse en los documentos frente a él y esperar algunas noticias de Pixies.

Pasaron los minutos en donde los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación era la lenta respiración de Eren y el pasar de las hojas que ejercía Levi. Era un silencio tranquilo y reconfortante, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el leve golpe de unos nudillos tocando la puerta. Levi dirigió su mirada de inmediato hasta el castaño, comprobando que aún seguía dormido bajo las sabanas. Lanzando un par de maldiciones al aire se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación antes de que la persona que llamaba volviera tocar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto bruscamente al momento de abrir.

– Disculpe la interrupción su alteza, pero vengo a recoger el plato de comida y a ver si se le ofrecía algo más al príncipe Eren – contesto Christa sin poder evitar intimidarse por su actitud.

– Tch, Eren está dormido así que recoge las cosas rápido – dijo abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarla pasar – Mas te vale no hacer ruido.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Christa entro al cuarto rápidamente para ejercer las indicaciones de Levi. Trato de no hacer ningún ruido e incluso se arriesgó a juntar las cosas en un montón y equilibrarlo entre sus pequeñas manos.

– Con permiso – se despidió al pasar por la puerta donde Levi la esperaba con impaciencia.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar algo, solo cerró la puerta cuando vio que la rubia había salido por completo. Regresando de su recorrido volvió hacia su lado de la cama, solo que esta vez dejo los informes sobre la mesita de noche, poniendo como excusa que ya le había avanzado bastante en la lectura.

Se subió a la cama con pereza sobándose las sienes con cansancio, al parecer conseguir su herencia no sería tan fácil como pensaba. Al acomodarse entre las sabanas sintió como Eren se removía en su lugar y se destapaba por completo aun cuando temblaba por el frio.

– Tch, luego te quejas que porque te llamo 'mocoso' – dijo para sí mismo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el borde de la sabana y volver a tapar a Eren.

Pero justo cuando junto sus cuerpos Eren tomo entre sus manos la camisa de Levi y se acercó mas a él atraído por el calor corporal que emitía. Lo hizo de manera inconsciente pero eso ocasiono que Levi se quedara tenso en su lugar, no movió ningún musculo cuando sintió como el menor se acomodaba mejor y se acurrucaba contra él. Pensó en moverse de lugar o empujar a Eren lejos de él pero a pesar de las señales de alerta que emitía su mente no movió al menor. Al contrario solo lo tapo con la sabana y moviéndose lentamente se recostó por completo en la cama en un intento de no despertar a Eren. Se sentía algo incómodo y hasta raro, pero aun así lo dejo como estaba, no podía admitir que en el fondo la presencia del castaño lo relajaba.

– ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo? – susurro sabiendo que no recibiría ningún tipo de repuesta.

Estuvo unos minutos despierto, hasta que sus ojos se sintieron más pesados y se dejaba guiar por el sueño que le demandaba, dejando que las velas se consumieran por si solas.

.

* * *

**Conestando review's en anonimo:**

_**~ Akire:**_ !Me alegro que te encante el fic! ;-; Me alivia demasiado que no te pareza aburrido o hasta cansado por tantas palabras x.x Perdona la demora y muchas gracias por dejar un review.

_**~ Annyel**_: Espero que esta capitulo tambien te haya gustado, lamento haberme tardado mas de la cuenta y me alegra seguir leyendote por aqui ~

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:**_ ¿Quien lo cuidara? !Levi! Aunque lo niegue todas sabemos que ama al mocoso(?) !Gracias por tu review!

* * *

Sinceramente espero que les sea de su agrado el capitulo, asi que no duden en hacerme saber su opinion. Otra cosa ¿no les aburre que los capitulos sean largos? La mayoria ronda las 6mil palabras -este fue mas de 7 mil-. Alomejor me paso con las explicaciones en la historia x.x

Dudas, quejas, regaños, tomatazos, comida, piedras, no duden en dejarlo en un review. Son mi alimento de cada dia(?)

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion ~

!Las quiero!

* * *

**_~ ¿Review?~_**


	7. Aceptando los sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Capitulo nuevo! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, muchas gracias a aquellas nuevas personas que se unieron a este pequeño grupo *w* Me alegra saber que les gusta esta loca y melosa historia (?)

Sin mas por decir, los invito a leer.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

– Lamento haberle dicho a Levi sobre el picnic – se disculpó Hanji mientras movía las manos en su regazo en señal de preocupación.

– No te preocupes – dijo rápidamente Eren al ver la actitud de la castaña – Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.

– Pero de seguro te fue mal con Levi – hizo una mueca al pensar en los problemas que provoco – Y yo que quería que ustedes dos tuvieran una buena relación.

– En realidad no pasó nada malo – informo con una ligera sonrisa para convencerla.

– ¿Qué? ¿No pelearon? – lo miro detenidamente en busca de alguna señal de que el menor estaba mintiendo, sin embargo se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre – Eren sabes que puedes decirme todo sin problemas.

– Pero es verdad Hanji – le apretó de la mano con seguridad – Al principio si se molestó un poco conmigo, en especial porque no le pedimos permiso para llevarlo a cabo, pero no ha sido nada grave.

Hanji frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, se podía notar claramente que el Eren no mentía pero aun así le era imposible pensar que su hermano no hubiera armado un escándalo, en especial cuando su autoridad había sido pasada por alto. Sabía que Levi no era un hombre de golpes, jamás lo había sido, pero sus palabras podían ser filosos cuchillos y su mayor preocupación era pensar en los comentarios que pudo haberle hecho a Eren, en especial cuando antes había sido un sirviente, por lo que cuando vio que una sirvienta se dirigía a la habitación de Eren para llevarle el desayuno vio la oportunidad y la acompaño, tomando como excusa querer hacerle compañía al menor.

Pero ahora que sabía que nada grave había sucedido sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba notoriamente, el saber que Eren se encontraba completamente bien hizo que una sensación de paz se posara sobre su cuerpo.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – suspiro con alivio – A mi si me regaño fuerte – se quejó haciendo un pequeño mohín – ¡Y soy su hermana! El enano no debe de molestarse por todo.

– Bueno, me he enterado que le desagradan ese tipo de actividades porque están al aire libre y hay muchos gérmenes – comento recordando los comentarios del azabache – Así que alomejor solo no le agrado la idea.

– Lo dices porque no te fue como a mí – reclamo en broma – Estoy segura que no te regaño fuerte porque le estas empezando a gustar – dijo en burla mientras le daba suaves codazos.

– No digas eso – susurro avergonzado mirando las sabanas de la cama como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo – Seguro solo le tuve lastima por estar con fiebre.

– Eren, créeme cuando te dijo que Levi jamás se ha detenido por nada, por lo que estoy segura que tu fiebre no fue un impedimento para que te castigara, sin duda fue más que eso…

Eren se sumió en sus pensamientos al escuchar aquellas palabras, en especial cuando lo primero que se le vino a la mente era tan absurdo como vergonzoso.

_Amor_

No pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas pero aun así movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de apartar aquella idea de su mente. Era una broma absurda el pensar que Levi se había detenido por amor.

– Hanji, ambos sabemos que Levi no es hombre de muchos sentimientos – dijo en un intento de convencer a la joven, y muy en el fondo a él mismo – Y recuerda que yo me iré de aquí en cuanto cumpla con mi trabajo – le recordó mirándola con una pequeña mueca.

La joven se desanimó ante aquellas palabras, en especial porque Eren ya se había resignado a abandonarlos en cuanto todo estuviese hecho: – Lose… – susurro con lentitud haciendo un mohín por debajo.

Al verla en aquel estado Eren se sintió un poco culpable por ser la causa de ello, pero sabía que tenía que dejar las cosas en claro antes de que Hanji se hiciera ilusiones de cosas que en definitiva, jamás podrían pasar, por más que lo quisiera… y por más que lo intentara. Al recorrer la habitación con la mirada en busca de alguna cosa para aligerar el ambiente se le vino la idea que él mismo le propuso a Levi el día anterior.

– Hey – la llamo con emoción mientras le tomaba de la mano para que lo mirara – Tengo una buena noticia.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa ante su entusiasmo.

– Levi me ha dado el permiso de hacer un banquete aquí en el palacio – anuncio con una gran sonrisa – ¿No será divertido?

– ¡¿Enserio?! – se podía notar claramente en su cara que no se lo podia creer – ¿No es una broma? ¿Seguro que no lo digo sarcásticamente?

– En absoluto – no pudo evitar reírse al ver su desconfianza – Creo que es una buena idea para que las personas de la corte me conozcan mejor y puedan corroborar que el matrimonio es válido.

– ¡Es genial! Hace mucho que no hacemos ese tipo de cosas por aquí – dijo con entusiasmo pensando en que tipo de vestidos serian perfectos para la ocasión.

– Pero… – la voz del menor hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones para mirarlo con atención – Necesito de tu ayuda para esto.

– ¿Mi ayuda?

– Bueno, como puedes ver aun no me recupero de mi enfermedad – señalo la cama en la estaba acostado – Así que necesitaría tu ayuda para escoger las mejores cosas, los adornos, la comida. Yo nunca he asistido a algo así pero estoy seguro que tú sabes perfectamente como deben de ser, asi que ¿puedes ayudarme?

– ¡Por supuesto! – acepto con emoción – Vas a ver que todo será muy divertido.

Eren sonrió con ternura al ver su expresión, la habitación se llenó de color de inmediato ante la actitud de la castaña que no paraba de decir ideas al azar para la preparación del banquete. Estaba seguro que para el día que se realizara tal evento estaría en perfecta condiciones y no quedaría ningún rastro de su fiebre, solo esperaba que Levi estuviera satisfecho con su trabajo.

Al pensar en el azabache no pudo evitar recordar cuando despertó en la mañana y él ya no estaba en la habitación, era algo confuso porque había dormido perfectamente y hasta podía jurar que el aroma de Levi había estado presente en sus ensoñaciones, como si hubiera sido envuelto por aquel aroma masculino que el mayor emitía pero, como si todo hubiese sido una cruel broma, había despertado solo en aquella enorme habitación. Confesaba que sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho al despertar en aquella soledad, pero de inmediato borro aquella idea de su cabeza, no podía sentirse así, no debía y no lo haría, no podía involucrarse y entregar su corazón cuando sabía lo que el destino tenía planeado.

Aunque a veces es el mismo destino quien cambia las cosas de un momento para otro.

.

* * *

– ¿Es una broma? – pregunto alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente al señor frente a él.

– No lo es príncipe, la gente del pueblo vio el acto que hizo en la fiesta como una demostración del profundo amor que le tiene a Eren al ir a salvarlo rápidamente – contesto en tono serio aun sabiendo que Levi lo tomaba con diversión.

– Vaya que la gente es estúpida e ilusa – comento con burla mientras se recargaba por completo en su asiento, relajado al saber que a fin de cuentas no todo había salido tan mal – Aun así al mocoso se le ocurrió hacer un banquete aquí en el palacio, asi que ayúdalo en cualquier cursilería que se le ocurra – dijo agitando la mano con desdén.

Pixis hizo una ligera mueca ante su comentario sin embargo solo se dedicó a asentir ante la orden: – No se preocupe, aconsejare al príncipe Eren en todo, pero en lo personal me gustaría brindar la idea de colocar guardias en cada rincón del palacio, recuerde que los rebeldes han estado haciendo movimientos.

Levi frunció el ceño y todo rastro de tranquilidad se esfumo de inmediato. Hace solo unos meses un grupo de personas habían estado ocasionando revueltos y desastres en varios pueblos, y en algunas ocasiones atentando contra la vida de las personas. Nadie sabía de dónde venían o cual era su objetivo, pero los intentos de capturarlos habían fracasado.

– Tsk, esos malditos muertos de hambre solo están jodiendo las cosas – gruño el azabache con fastidio, sobándose las sienes con los dedos – Bien, que todos los guardias estén presentes ese día, acomódalos en cada parte del palacio y que ningún rincón quede sin protección, no quiero ningún tipo de accidente y menos dar una mala imagen a los de la corte. Te dejo a cargo de todo.

Asintiendo al estar completamente de acuerdo, el hombre hizo una leve reverencia de costumbre y salió de la oficina para comenzar a llevar a cabo sus instrucciones.

Había venido tan solo para decir los rumores que circulaban sobre su relación con Eren pero se había llevado la sorpresa de que a causa de todo ese alboroto el menor había sufrido un leve resfriado. Al dirigirse hacia la habitación de Levi y tocar un par de veces pudo escuchar como la voz de Eren se alzaba en alto y le daba el permiso de entrar.

– Buenos días príncipe – saludo justo al momento de entrar al cuarto sin embargo se sorprendió un poco al encontrar al menor en compañía con cierta castaña – Princesa Hanji, no esperaba verla por aquí.

– ¡Pixis! – la joven corrió hasta el hombre para abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

– Buenos días señor Pixis – dijo Eren observando la escena con diversión – ¿Ha venido de visita?

– ¿Mi hermano gruñón te ha citado para asuntos del palacio? – pregunto Hanji separándose del abrazo.

– En realidad solo he venido a informarle algunos asuntos a Levi, pero me he enterado que cierta persona está enferma – miro al castaño de manera acusadora.

Eren sonrió con gesto de disculpa mientras alzaba los hombros, era vergonzosos saber que todos sabían de su enfermedad: – El día de hoy me encuentro mejor, seguro que para unos días todo rastro de fiebre desaparecerá.

– Necesita estar bien para el banquete – sentencio el hombre con voz seria.

– ¡¿Lo sabes?! – pregunto Hanji mostrándose sorprendida – Yo apenas me acabo de enterar hoy – repuso con desgano.

– También me he enterado hoy, el príncipe Levi me lo ha informado – dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la joven en un intento de consolarla.

– ¿Levi te dijo? – Eren frunció un poco el ceño ante esto – ¿Por qué?

– Me dijo que te ayudara en todo lo que fuera necesario así que, estoy a su servicio.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, había pensado que el azabache lo dejaría solo y a su suerte en todo esto. Sabía que le interesaba pero no que le ayudaría a organizarlo, así que se alegró en gran manera al saber que no lo dejaría solo. Ahora tenía la leve esperanza de que Levi ofreciera su propia ayuda de manera voluntaria.

– Muchas gracias señor Pixis, la verdad es que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – agradeció sinceramente, sintiéndose más relajado ante la situación.

– Sin embargo necesitar recuperarte jovencito – sentencio el hombre con fingida molestia – Nada de trabajos bruscos hasta que te alivies.

– Pero necesitamos que se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible – dijo usando como excusa el tiempo.

– Puedes organizar algunas cosas desde aquí – propuso Hanji al ver la preocupación del castaño – Te puedo traer aquí a la habitación algunas opciones de decoraciones para que vayas eligiendo tus favoritos, cuando estés mejor puedes empezar con la preparación.

Eren se lo pensó unos momentos en la idea de Hanji, sabía que si no reposaba completamente probablemente la fiebre persistiría, aquella propuesta era su mejor opción: – Está bien – acepto aun si estar muy convencido.

– Ya verás cómo Levi se sentirá orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo – dijo Hanji sin saber de la lucha interna que tenía Eren sobre ese tema.

No podía negar que se sentiría satisfecho y feliz si el azabache lo alagara, pero la realidad era distinta y sabía que aquel tipo de palabras jamás saldrían de la boca de Levi por lo que solo respondió con una ligera sonrisa para después comenzar a dar algunas ideas para el evento, buscando como objetivo el derecho a la herencia, el bienestar de Levi y al mismo tiempo el fin de su matrimonio.

Había sido elegido para esto y lo cumpliría de la mejor manera.

.

* * *

Se sentía fastidiado que en cuanto termino de leer el último documento que descansaba sobre su escritorio, se levantó de inmediato en busca de calmar aquel dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad. Había terminado todo el papeleo que Pixis le habia entregado donde informaba sobre la economía del reino y de sus relaciones y tratos con reinos de los alrededores. Aquello era fastidioso y cansado pero ser el rey también llevaba consecuencias y responsabilidades. Le era fácil llevarlo, había recibido estudios específicos para reconocer cuando un trato con un reino tendría buenos resultados y era una buena opción para firmar, pero aun así su principal objetivo era disfrutar del dinero que conllevaba el título de ser el monarca y el poder que otorgaba.

Camino hasta la ventana de su oficina donde se podía apreciar claramente el paisaje del exterior, las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaban en el suelo, siendo guiadas por la briza fresca. El sol estaba en lo alto, teniendo como fondo un cielo azulado libre de cualquier rastro de nube. Al poner su atención en el color del cielo no pudo evitar pensar en los ojos de Eren, pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente la noche anterior, cuando durmió junto a él.

Afortunadamente se había despertado antes que Eren y se había levantado y duchado como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado, pero aun así la situación no abandonaba su mente. Puede que el castaño no este enterado de lo que paso, pero él si lo sabía y lo que más lo molestaba es que había dormido como nunca. La presencia del menor había sido como una droga que lo había hecho dormir de inmediato. Al estar cerca de él, percibiendo su dulce olor y acoplándose a su lado sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de manera involuntaria, permitiéndole dormir de manera plena y al despertarse, encontrarse con la imagen serena de Eren mientras su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente a su respiración.

Lanzando un chasquido con la lengua salió de la oficina sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta, necesitaba aclarar su mente y la única forma que se le ocurría era cabalgar un rato.

– Reiner – llamo a su sirviente personal que como siempre, esperaba paciente al pie de las escaleras – Prepara mi caballo de inmediato, saldré unos momentos.

– Como ordene príncipe – dijo haciendo un asentimiento firme con la cabeza para después bajar hacia las caballerizas para acatar su orden. No era necesario preguntar más cosas, sabía que Levi recurría a aquellas actividades cuando tenía problemas. Lo había hecho cuando sus padres murieron, también cuando el príncipe Erwin había tratado de seducir a su hermana, por lo que no había duda que había algo que rondaba su mente en estos momentos.

No llamo al encargado de las caballerizas para acomodarle la silla de montar al caballo, al ser el sirviente personal del príncipe y el encargado de vigilar a los demás empleados su lista de habilidades era infinita, por lo que solo bastaron un par de minutos para tener todo listo y dirigirse hacia la sala del palacio en busca de Levi.

– Todo listo príncipe – aviso estirando la mano, invitándole a salir al exterior.

– Ya era la maldita hora – gruño con fastidio levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse hacia fuera del palacio – Sabes que te dejo a cargo, quiero que todo siga en orden cuando regrese.

– ¿Y el príncipe Eren? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio cuando Levi estaba subiendo a su caballo – ¿Necesita que haga algo por él?

– Tsk, de él ni me hables.

Y tirando fuertemente de las riendas, el caballo salió con un movimiento rápido hacia las colinas del lugar, siendo guiado por Levi que en ningún momento quito su apariencias seria.

Aquellas últimas palabras que dijo fueron suficientes para que Reiner se diera una idea de la causa de su molestia.

Desde un principio sabía que el castaño cambiaría la vida de Levi, nunca había dudado de ello y ahora podía confirmarlo con seguridad. El menor estaba entrando en la mente de Levi de manera involuntaria, aun a pesar de no estar interesado en la corona o en siquiera una parte de la herencia, todos le estaban comenzando a coger cariño y Levi era una de esas personas. No lo demostraba con palabras pero solo se necesitaba ver su cara y sus expresiones para darse cuenta que algo lo abrumaba, algo más que un simple título o una gran fortuna.

.

* * *

Se removió entre las sabanas en busca de alguna posición cómoda para intentar tomar una siesta pero después de varios intentos fallidos en los que lo único que conseguía era marearse al dar tanta vuelta, decidió levantarse de la cama para despejarse un poco. Aun no salió por completo de la fiebre pero en definitiva su cuerpo estaba mejor, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y lo único que sentía en aquellos momentos era la frustración al moverse limitadamente.

Se encontraba solo, Hanji había tenido que asistir a sus clases de protocolo y el señor Pixis tenía asuntos que arreglar por lo que aprovecho el momento y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Sus movimientos aun eran lentos pero tomo de todas sus fuerzas para no desesperarse y seguir con el camino.

Se tomó su tiempo para asearse, dejo que el agua estuviera a una temperatura cómoda y se sumergió sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban notoriamente. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la tranquilidad de la situación, dejando vagar sus pensamientos sin límite. Pensó en el día de su boda y lo divertido que había sido conocer gente nueva, cuando bailo por primera vez y no todo había salido tan mal, y el día que probo toda aquella comida tan deliciosa, cuando salió a la fiesta y pudo admirar emocionado la decoración del lugar, el alivio que sintió cuando Levi no castigo a Armin por desobedecerlos y la vergüenza que no pudo evitar sentir cuando él le dio de comer personalmente. Al darse cuenta de la razón de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, todas aquellas cosas tenían algo que las unían: Levi.

Aun a pesar de los problemas que había tenido no podía negar que había tenido experiencias magnificas al lado del azabache y aun cuando solo habían durado unos momentos las guardaría en su corazón para siempre. Estuvo un tiempo ahí, disfrutando de un momento de soledad hasta que las arrugas en sus dedos ocasionadas por estar mucho tiempo en el agua le avisaron que era hora de salir. Realmente se sentía mejor y con mejor ánimo, por lo que cuando estuvo vestido decidió salir de la habitación para despejarse, sabía que cualquiera que lo viera fuera de la cama lo regañaría por desobedecer las órdenes del médico, pero realmente sentía que si se quedaba en cama por más tiempo se volvería loco.

Bajo la gran escalera de caracol y camino hasta la estancia del palacio en busca de algo para distraerse un rato, no había visto a Levi en todo el día por lo que suponía que estaría en su oficina ocupado con asuntos del reino. Examino la habitación con detenimiento hasta que sus ojos se posaron un montón de papeles que estaban sobre la chimenea. Sabía que estaba mal tomar cosas que no eran suyas pero la curiosidad le venció y verificando que nadie lo observada por los pasillos, tomo aquel montón de papel y comenzó a leerlos mientras tomaban asiento en un sillón.

– ¿Ayuda en zonas de pobreza? – susurro para sí mismo, leyendo el encabezado de los documentos.

El tema capto rápidamente su atención por lo que no dudo en continuar con la lectura, en donde se pedía ayuda financiera para la construcción de escuelas y lugares hospitalarios para la gente que viven en partes de escasos recursos y no cuentan con el dinero suficiente para viajar al centro del reino. Eren se interesó de inmediato por la situación, sabía perfectamente el sufrimiento por el que pasaban esas personas, en especial cuando se hacia la mención de escuelas para los niños del reino. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar a la siguiente hoja un ruido peculiar llamo su atención así que dejando los papeles a un lado salió hacia las puertas que conducían al jardín del palacio.

– ¡Levi! – exclamo con sorpresa al encontrarse al azabache sobre un hermoso caballo de color negro.

– ¿Eren? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por la presencia del menor. Lo último que se le había ocurrido era encontrarse con el castaño cuando regresara después de cabalgar durante la tarde – ¿Por qué no estás en la habitación?

– No me gusta estar mucho tiempo en reposo – dijo haciendo una mueca – Ya me siento mejor, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

– Tsk, será un fastidio si tu fiebre sube de nuevo – le advirtió mientras bajaba del caballo con un movimiento ágil.

Eren no pudo evitar impresionarse por el acto, el animal se veía salvaje y exótico pero Levi lo pudo domar sin problemas.

– ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto emocionado al ver como Levi tomaba de las riendas al caballo.

– Purasangre, la mejor de todas – dijo sin evitar alardear por su posesión – ¿Nunca has visto uno o qué?

– Si, pero nunca los he tocado – miraba al animal con admiración – ¿Puedo? – pregunto elevando la mano un poco, dejando ver claramente sus intenciones.

– Supongo – respondió con desinterés sin embargo hizo el agarre de las riendas más fuerte para evitar que el caballo pudiera hacerle daño al menor.

Con un poco de temor, Eren llevo su mano derecha hasta la cabeza del animal, tocándole suavemente el área cerca de las orejas hasta bajar por el hocico. El tacto no molesto al caballo, al contrario, se dejó acariciar por el castaño sin poner algún impedimento, haciendo que Levi alzara una ceja por lo irónico de la situación; él había sufrido algunos accidentes antes de que el animal se dejara domar, pero ahí estaba Eren, ganándose el corazón del animal en un solo instante.

– ¿Me puedo subir?

Aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos de inmediato: – ¿Qué tonterías dices? Claro que no – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué no? – aparto su vista del animal para mirar al Levi con desanimo – Solo unos momentos, por favor.

– Es un animal salvaje mocoso, seguro que te caerías enseguida – sentencio moviendo la cabeza de un lado en señal de negación – No quiero más accidentes contigo.

– ¡Entonces sube conmigo! – exclamo el castaño mirándolo con suplica en un intento de convencerlo – Por favor, juro que después de esto regresare a la habitación para seguir descansando.

Estaba debatiéndose internamente por la situación, era probable que si Eren se subía solo al caballo se lastimaría en alguna caída cuando comenzara a cabalgar, pero también estaba seguro que no se daría por vencido hasta lograr cometer su petición, al parecer la única opción sensata era subir junto con él.

– Tsk, está bien, pero solo unos minutos – advirtió haciendo un ademan para que se acercara.

Sin poder ocultar su emoción, espero impaciente hasta que Levi se hubiera montado sobre el animal para después tomar la mano que esté le ofrecía. Se dio cuenta que Levi era realmente fuerte ya que de un solo tirón pudo elevarlo sin problemas y acomodarlo frente a él, haciéndole lugar en la silla de montar.

– ¿D-de donde me sostengo? – pregunto el menor sintiendo un poco de miedo al darse cuenta de la altura a la que estaban.

Levi no pudo evitar burlarse por su actitud, al principio se había mostrado emocionado pero ahora la duda al tomar su decisión comenzó a hacerse presente: – No tienes de donde sostenerte, yo me encargare de que no te caigas – dijo mientras pasaba los brazos hacia adelante para tomar las riendas del caballo. Al hacer esta acción sus brazos pasaron por los costados de Eren haciendo que el menor quedara "atrapado" entre su cuerpo y la cabeza del caballo.

Cuando sintió la cercanía de Levi a sus espaldas un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, estuvo tentado a pedir que lo dejara bajarse pero sabía que aquello enojaría al azabache, así que solo trato de olvidar su incomodidad y se concentró en la nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir mocoso? – pregunto el mayor en un susurro cerca de la oreja del castaño.

Eren tembló un poco ante aquella acción sin embargo trato de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que el sonrojo en sus mejillas: – N-no se los lugares a donde podemos ir con caballo – repuso con sinceridad – Jamás he cabalgado en mi vida.

– Tsk, ¿tengo que hacer todo yo? Deberías de salir y conocer más lugares – lo regaño sin brusquedad, jalando las riendas para ordenarle al purasangre que comenzara a moverse.

El recorrido comenzó lento y seguro pero conforme avanzaban más Levi aumento la velocidad hasta que el caballo prácticamente trotaba hasta su destino. El menor no podía negar que el sentir el aire golpear su cara y revolverle los cabellos una sensación de satisfacción se hizo presente, la incomodidad era un vago recuerdo y ahora solo disfrutaba del paisaje verde que pasaba por sus ojos.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Eren al darse cuenta que habían dejado al palacio varios kilómetros atrás.

– Hay un lago cerca de aquí, supongo que es una buena opción – dijo indicando con una mano hacia adelante donde el reflejo del agua comenzaba a notarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, el cielo estaba completamente despejado por lo que Eren disfruto del recorrido a plenitud. Al momento de llegar sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver el hermoso lugar que tenía ante sí, el agua era cristalina rodeada de césped limpio y verde, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo por lo que alcanzaba a reflejarse en el agua sin problemas, todo el lugar transmitía paz y tranquilidad, un lugar perfecto para descansar. Levi comenzó a bajar la velocidad del trote hasta que el caballo paro por completo cerca de algunos árboles que rodeaban el lago.

– Hora de bajar mocoso – anuncio el azabache mientras que de un movimiento rodeo con una pierna la parte trasera del animal para bajar y poder pisar tierra firme – Vamos, no tengo todo tu tiempo – pudo ver la cara de frustración de Eren al no saber bajar por su propia cuenta por lo que lanzando un suspiro tomo al menor de las caderas y lo elevo sin problemas hasta colocarlo frente a él, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento y alivio por parte del menor.

– Gracias – susurro pasando las manos por el lomo del caballo por ultima vez.

– Tsk como sea, haz lo que quieras, en unos minutos regresamos – advirtió tomando al caballo de las riendas para guiarlo hasta un árbol de tronco grueso y poder amarrarlo con destreza.

Sin sentirse ofendido o herido por sus palabras, Eren camino hasta quedar frente al lago para después sentarse en el suave césped y atraer sus piernas hasta su pecho en busca de una posición más cómoda.

– ¿Vienes muy seguido? – pregunto con curiosidad llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al azabache.

– Casi no pero aquí aprendí equitación, así que fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió que fuera seguro y que estuviera cerca – camino hasta llegar al lado del castaño pero permaneció de pie en todo momento teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas? – pregunto Eren de manera inocente aun cuando bien sabia la respuesta – Aquí abajo esta cómodo.

– Y lleno de gérmenes, no gracias – dijo con sarcasmo mirando al menor de reojo – Joder, vas a volver a enfermarte por tantas bacterias, mejor regresemos al palacio.

– ¡No! Este lugar me gusta, no me quiero ir todavía – se negó ante la orden recostándose por completo en el césped – Sabes, le he pedido ayuda a Hanji para hacer el banquete – dijo en un intento de crear conversación.

– Tsk, esa maldita loca pondrá la fiesta de cabeza – gruño sabiendo la excentricidad de su hermana – Pixis también estará ahí para ayudar, puedes aceptar o negar sus sugerencias pero la asistencia de los guardias no está en tema de discusión.

– También me dijo de eso ¿Enserio es necesario tener uno en cada parte del palacio? – pregunto con preocupación – ¿Crees que pase algo malo?

– Hay un grupo de rebeldes que causa alborotos en el reino, es mejor prevenir – informo lanzando un chasquido de fastidio.

– Pero en el tiempo que he trabajo en el palacio no ha habido algún ataque.

– Esto inicio hace algunos meses así que es algo nuevo, además por lo regular atacan las zonas de bajos recursos o solo causan desastres en tierras de cultivo.

– ¿Bajos recursos?... – al escuchar el origen de los ataques de inmediato se acordó de los documentos que había leído en la estancia del palacio hace solo unos momentos – Oye Levi…

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – lo miro de manera inexpresiva ocasionando que el menor se pusiera más nervioso.

– Veras, me entere por… cosas, que esas zonas que dices están solicitando recursos para sus necesidades y-

– Olvídalo – le corto de inmediato al darse cuenta a la conclusión que estaba llegando.

– ¡Pero todavía ni me dejas terminar!

– Se lo que quieres mocoso, darle dinero a esas personas para que construyan todas esas cosas que quieren, pero la respuesta es no – finalizo con tono firme.

– ¿Por qué no? No es algo que solo ellos quieran, es algo que necesitan – le llevo la contraria dejando de admirar el paisaje para concentrar toda su atención en Levi – Si a mí me negaron la educación aun cuando estaba en el orfanato, imagina a esas personas que seguro no tienen un buen lugar donde dormir o que probablemente pasan hambre por días.

– ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? – repuso con fastidio.

– ¡Que son parte de tu reino! – Eren frunció el ceño al ver la actitud fría del azabache – Tu reino está conformado en gran parte por ellos, es la población más importante porque se encarga de la agricultura así que deben recibir los mismos tratos que las personas que viven cerca de aquí como los mercaderes. De nuevo te estas dejando llevar por un título.

– ¿Y de que tiene caso que les ponga su maldita escuela si al final de cuentas se dedicaran a sembrar plantas todos los días? – pregunto con ironía mirando al menor como si sus palabras fueran las más obvias del mundo.

– Estoy seguro que muchas personas se quieres superar y ser algo más que un agricultor, pero nunca podrán hacerlo si nosotros no les damos la oportunidad ¿No crees que al reino le iría mejor si tuviera más gente con los conocimientos fundamentales?

Levi se sobo las sienes con la punta de los dedos al ver que estaba perdiendo la pelea: – Eren, no se puede hacer todo de la noche a la mañana.

– Pero podemos comenzar de poco – se levantó del césped para pararse frente a Levi y poder mirarlo a los ojos – Dales la oportunidad que se merecen.

Al ver aquellos ojos aguamarina llenos de determinación sintió una corriente eléctrica. Cuando había salido a aclarar sus sentimientos decidió que no dejaría llevar por sus emociones y se alejaría de Eren en todo momento, a fin de cuentas el mocoso se iría en cuando el trato terminara y la herencia llegara. Pero al verlo de esta manera, decidido a ayudar a otras sin recibir nada a cambio sintió como su mente tenía un debate interno. Debía de alejarse, era lo mejor, el amor no es bueno, solo es un obstáculo hacia el éxito, te retiene en todo momento y es un fastidio cuando hay peleas.

Era hora de ponerle alto, no necesitaba de más problemas y menos cuando un mocoso era el que se los traía, sus días eran tranquilos hasta que llego Eren, un mocoso que ama la comida, que se preocupa por los demás, que los defiende y protege sin impórtale salir perjudicado, era una persona idiota e impulsiva pero aun así con un gran corazón, que aun cuando tiene dinero a su disposición no hace uso de él y se empeña en usar esos trapos viejos de ropa, la persona que no acepta un "no" por respuesta y lucha hasta tener una respuesta afirmativa, antes lo negaría pero ahora estaba más que claro que se estaba dejando cautivar por aquella persona de ojos verdosos y piel aperlada.

– Tsk, está bien. Pero tú te encargaras de la mayoría de las cosas – le advirtió con tono firme.

– ¿Si aceptaras? – la cara de Eren cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa – ¡Eso es genial! – se abalanzo contra Levi para poder abrazarlos como muestra de agradecimiento.

– Hey mocoso, estas arrugando mi ropa – se quejó tomándolo de los hombros para alejarlo de el – Pero recuerda que aun tienes que hacerte cargo del banquete, espero que no abandones esa idea.

– Por supuesto que no – aclaro negando con la cabeza – Cumpliré con todo, no te preocupes.

– Tienes que ver poner mucha atención en esto, si algo sucede mal la construcción se caerá. Tienes que checar el área donde planeas construir la escuela, los materiales, las personas que lo harán, es mucho trabajo y supervisión – dijo en un intento de hacerlo duda de su decisión.

– ¡Si capitán! – exclamo con tono alegre mientras hacia un saludo estilo militar, sin intimidarse por las palabras de Levi – Déjamelo todo a mí.

– Iré a supervisar tus decisiones, así que espero que lo hagas bien – sentencio dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar hasta su caballo – Vamos, hora de irnos.

Eren hizo una gesto de tristeza pero aun así no se opuso a la orden, al menos había conseguido brindarles ayuda educativa a algunos niños que no gozan de aquella virtud. Siguió al azabache hasta donde estaba el animal y espero como al principio a que él se subiera primero para después montarse el.

Ahora que sabía cómo hacerlo rápidamente se subió al caballo con la ayuda de Levi y se acomodó de nuevo como la primera vez. Ahora el viaje no era incomodo, cuando Levi dio rienda suelta y comenzó a regresar al palacio no tenía dudas de que su relación con él iba mejorando. Decidió que el poco tiempo que pasara al lado del azabache lo aprovecharía para pasarla bien y dejaría las peleas de lado, disfrutaría de cada momento que la vida le ofreciera.

– Levi – le llamo dándole un ligero codazo en caso de haberle escuchado.

– ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

– Gracias – se volteo a verlo desde su lugar para dedicarle una gran sonrisa en gratitud – Por darme esta oportunidad.

Levi se le quedo mirándolo unos segundos para después, tomar con una mano la cabeza del menor para obligarlo a regresar a su posición y con voz baja decir: – De nada.

.

* * *

– No veo la diferencia de un color al otro – exclamo Eren mientras se revolvía los cabellos con gesto preocupado.

– ¡Pero se nota a simple vista! Mira, este es celeste – explico Hanji levantando en su mano una tela para mostrarle el color – Y este de acá es azul cielo – levanto la mano contraria dejando ver otra tonalidad – ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál eliges para la decoración?

– Yo… – el menor miro momentáneamente a los dos colores – ¿Este?... – señalo al azar una tela.

– Azul cielo, bueno elección – la castaña levanto más alto la tela ganadora para después anotarla en una hoja donde mantenían las instrucciones de todos los preparativos mientras Eren solo se dedicó a soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la presión había acabado – Bien, hora de elegir… ¡La comida!

Eren rio por debajo al ver la cara de la castaña cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras. Hanji había ido a su habitación para comenzar a planear el banquete mientras Eren reposaba en cama justo como le había prometido a Levi. Al principio había sido difícil ya que no sabía cuales cosas eran las mejores cosas para dar una buena impresión, sin embargo se estaba esforzando por hacerlo lo mejor posible y gracias a la ayuda que Hanji le brindaba, podía tener otra perspectiva de las cosas.

– ¿Crees que debamos incluir sopa en el menú? – pregunto la joven tomando una pose pensativa – ¿O prefieres algo mas elegante con... – se detuvo al escuchar un par de nudillos tocar la puerta del cuarto – Adelante – ordeno con voz amable mientras se giraba hacia esa dirección.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a una joven cargando entre sus manos una bandeja donde reposaba una tetera de porcelana junto con un par de tazas a los lados y un plato con pequeñas galletas espolvoreadas.

– Se me ha ordenado traer té para que el príncipe pueda tener un sueño tranquilo – explico con tono monótono y seco al hacer una reverencia – ¿Gustan que les sirva?

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamo Hanji sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca al ver aquel aperitivo – ¿Eren?

– Claro – aseguro levantándose un poco de la cama para poder comer sin problemas.

La sirvienta asintió en silencio mientras se dirigió hacia el tocador de la habitación para comenzar a preparar las cosas de manera silenciosa.

– Bien, entonces… ¿Qué eliges? – prosiguió la castaña mirando al menor a la espera de su respuesta.

– Bueno, en estos días está haciendo algo de calor así que sugiero que las cosas sean frías y refrescantes – opino Eren mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación que dejaba ver un cielo despejado con el sol en el punto mas alto – Hace un buen tiempo allá afuera.

La joven asintió en acuerdo mientras admiraba el exterior: – Justo como el día de tu boda – dijo ganándose una mirada por parte del Eren – A pesar de que fue algo apresurado ese día fue muy bonito, los dos se veían muy guapos; y no me puedes negar que en el fondo a ti también te gusto todo.

– Creo que si… – miro un punto perdido de la habitación mientras recordaba aquel día lleno de sorpresas y confusiones.

– Eren, tu...¿Te estas enamorando?.

Hanji no se perdió detalle de todo eso, aunque muchos la tomaran como una persona imperativa ella siempre se daba cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y era más que claro que entre Levi y Eren estaba creciendo un sentimiento fuerte. Solo bastaba ver la expresión que puso el castaño ante la pregunta para confirmar sus sospechas.

– N-no se de que hablas – el menor trato de hablar sin tartamudeos pero todos los fracasos fueron inútiles.

– Hey – le llamo tomándolo del hombro para calmarlo un poco – Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de total sinceridad soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras posaba su vista en el pedazo de sabana que sostenía entre sus manos, evitando a toda costa la mirada de la joven: – Yo… no quiero – respondió en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos personas en la habitación pudieran escucharlo.

– Entonces estas comenzando a quererlo – confirmo Hanji con voz calmada ante la reciente declaración – ¿Entonces porque no luchas por tu amor Eren?

– Tengo miedo – declaro levantando la mirada para mirar a la joven a los ojos – Sabes que Levi solo me mantiene aquí por su beneficio, solo por eso. Hanji, yo no le importó en lo más mínimo.

– ¡¿Qué no le importas?! – exclamo mirando al menor con el ceño fruncido – Eren, sabemos que Levi es una persona algo… brusca y prepotente, siempre lo ha sido, pero créeme cuando te digo que está cambiando, tú lo estás cambiando.

– Sé que está mal que tenga esos sentimientos, en especial porque mi estancia aquí solo es pasajera, pero aun así estoy empezando a sentir cosas que no debería – susurro con preocupación haciendo la mirada a un lado.

– Enamorarse no es nada malo Eren – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara – El amor no es nada malo.

– Lo es si la persona que amas no te corresponde – contradijo haciendo una ligera mueca – Estoy seguro que Levi jamás se fijaría en mí.

– ¿Qué hizo cuando estabas a punto de golpearte con la fuente? – pregunto la joven haciendo que Eren la mirara de forma extraña por el cambio de tema – ¿Qué hizo? – insistió con impaciencia.

– Me salvo…

– Créeme que si no le hubieras importado en lo más mínimo ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho – sonrio un poco para darle apoyo – Estoy segura que Levi se dara cuenta de la gran persona que tiene a su lado.

Eren sonrio en respuesta ante aquellas palabras, ya no podia negar los leves sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por el azabache, al principio eran tan discretos que los ignoraba, pero con todo lo sucedido y al comenzar a conocerlo mejor no podia evitar que su corazón se acelerara al pensar en él. Estaba seguro que por la noche hasta pudo sentir el olor de Levi envolverle fuertemente, podían ser imaginaciones suyas pero realmente se habia sentido tan real, que al recordar la sensación un ligero sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas. Sabía que no debía ilusionare pero aquello le había dado un poco de esperanza, justo cuando estaba apunto de responder un sonido estridente resonó por la habitación haciendo que los dos castaños pegaran un brinco desde sus lugares.

– ¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunto el menor alarmado al ver como la sirvienta se arrodillaba en el suelo para recoger los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido una taza.

– Lo siento su alteza, se me ha resbalado de las manos – se disculpó la joven con voz neutra.

– Déjalo, vas a cortarte – dijo Hanji mientras caminaba para quedar frente a ella – Mejor ve a limpiarte que has manchado tu uniforme.

– Con permiso – se levantó y, sacudiéndose la falda realizo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación en busca de utensilios de limpieza.

Al salir, Petra cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedándose en el pasillo fuera de la habitación con las manos apretando fuertemente sus costados. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, había pensado que en cuanto Levi recibiera todo lo que quería las cosas serían como antes y ella regresaría a ser su amante, pero al parecer el maldito mocoso estaba echando a perder sus planes. Debía de actuar rápido si no quería que Levi comenzara a apreciar las acciones de Eren, no podía perder, Levi siempre seria de ella.

Soltando maldiciones por debajo se encamino hacia el cuarto de limpieza sin importarle en lo más mínimo haber chocado con varias personas durante el recorrido, lo único en que su mente pensaba en aquellos momentos era en una forma de solucionar ese problema.

No podía irse contra Levi, seguramente en cuanto la viera entrar a su oficina la echaría sin problemas, así que debía de irse contra la otra punta de la cuerda; Eren.

.

* * *

**Contestando review's en anonimo:**

**_~ Akire:_** *se sonroja* !Wah! !Para! Hahahah tu review me mato de risa, gracias por hacerme reir en estos momentos, realmente lo necesitaba :'D. Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando mi fic~ Tus suegros dicen que haber cuando los visitas d'~ Hahahha !Nos leemos!

_**~ Noah-Pendragon: **_(Howl, ¿eres tu?..) !Oh! !Claro que aparecera un tercero *aparte de Petra, claro* que pondra la relacion de estos dos tortolos en problemas~ Solo esperalo e.e Me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un lindo review~

_**~ Faby801: **_!Bienvenida! Me alegra demasiado saber que mas personas estan leyendo esto *-* Gracias por tus palabras y tu sincera opinion, y sobre el tema de los celos... ya pronto vendran, ya vendran e.e *Enserio chicos, ustedes solo quieren ver arder el mundo :V * !Gracias por dejar un review!

**_~ miyu-chan: _**!Hey, hola! Te entiendo, yo tambien me he quedado a altas horas de la noche leyendo x.x Pero me alegra demasiado saber que este fic te ha gustado tanto como para hacer semejante cosa *-* Gracias por dar tu opinion sobre el M-preg, como puedes ver en la "Advertencia" hay algo nuevo que agrege.. e.e Sinceramente a mi tambien me gustan que los capitulos sean largos, asi que los dejare asi como estan~ Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar un review, que hizo que me riera como loca con la pelea entre tu y tu conciencia x.x !Nos leemos admiradora secreta!

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:**_ !Habra M-preg chiquilla! *-* No te preocupes por la confusion del nombre, a varios nos ha pasado *a mi me pasaba cuando inicie en el mundo oscuro de fanfiction(?)* Levi esta comenzando a cambiar gracias a Eren, asi que seguro estos dos se estan comenzando a hacerca poco a poco *-* Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo mi historia aun a pesar de la tardanza ;-; !Nos leemos!

* * *

Con respecto a la parte del final... Algunos querian drama, pues drama tendran *Muajajaja*

_**Aviso:**_ Alomejor se dieron cuenta, alomejor no, pero en la parte de arriba que dice **_"Advertencia"_** se ha agregado algo nuevo... Si queridos lectores, el fic se agregara a la categoria de M-preg. La mayoria esta de acuerdo con esta decisión y en lo personal, como amante de ese genero me encanta la idea, asi que pronto tendran a un Eren un pancita~

Se que a algunos de ustedes no les gusta el M-preg y no los culpo, cada quien sus gustos, asi que comprendere si deciden dejar la historia, de antemano les pido perdon ya que no fue algo que se aviso desde el inicio asi que les agradezco haber seguido esta loca historia.

En fin, esto es todo por hoy, me alegra saber que aun leen este fic a pesar de la tardanza con la que publico, !Son lo mejor!

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía o gramática y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

!Hasta luego!

* * *

_**~ ¿Review? ~**_


	8. ¿Me odias? Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **En verdad que quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora, no tengo palabras para explicar lo mal que me siento por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo. He tenido tantos cambios en mi vida que apenas estoy organizándome un poco, así que de verdad lamento subir el capitulo después de un par de semanas. Pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare esto jamas, hierba mala nunca muere (?)

Con capitulo largo como disculpa, los dejo con el capitulo.

!Gracias por seguir leyéndome!

.

* * *

Las risas hacían eco en el lugar, la luna de la noche se mostraba a lo alto del cielo siendo rodeada por estrellas que solo resaltaban su intensidad. Las únicas cosas que iluminaban eran un par de velas situadas a lo largo del lugar, mostrando la silueta de dos personas lo suficientemente cerca la una a la otra como para que su sombras se volvieran una.

– Ya es tarde, vamos a tu habitación – susurro la chica de manera pícara, dejando en claro las segundas intenciones – Seguro estaremos más cómodos ahí.

– Recuerdo que eso no te importa la otra noche y dejaste que te lo hiciera aquí, sobre el escritorio – Erwin bajo su mano traviesa hasta los glúteos de la joven.

– Pero quiero más privacidad. Es morboso pensar que alguno de tus sirvientes puede escuchar mis gemidos – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta la oreja del rubio para morder el lóbulo de manera provocativa –Solo quiero que tus los escuches – susurró.

Justo cuando Erwin iba a besar aquellos labios carnosos un par de nudillos tocaron la puerta de madera fina que identificaba su oficina. El rubio rio por debajo al ver la expresión fastidiada de Nanaba al verse interrumpida de esa manera.

– Pase – ordeno, viendo como de inmediato la puerta se abría y uno de sus múltiples sirvientes entraba con un sobre entre manos – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin cambiar de posición, ni siquiera cuando la joven se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Los sirvientes ya estaban acostumbrados a su falta de ética y a las visitas de sus amantes.

– Perdone molestarlo en estos momentos príncipe, pero ha llegado una invitación por parte del reino de Trost – informo el hombre, acercándose cautelosamente hasta el escritorio para dejarlo sobre él.

– ¿Trost? – Erwin alzo la ceja al escucharlo.

Empujando a Nanaba con el brazo para que se quitara de encima, se estiro para poder alcanzar el pedazo de papel que tenía escrito su nombre con caligrafía elegante. Sin perder tiempo rompió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido, formando una pequeña mueca hasta que se convierto en una sonrisa conforme su lectura avanzaba.

– Vaya que sorpresa – expreso al terminar, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Algo importante? – pregunto Nanaba con brusquedad, a fin de cuentas su plan de llevarse a Erwin a la cama estaba siendo pospuesto.

– Ni te lo imaginas – contesto, sabiendo que él sería el único que entendería – Oye preciosa, ¿Tienes un bonito vestido para asistir a un banquete?

.

* * *

Aun a pesar de ser consiente de los sonidos que se escuchaba a su alrededor, mantenía los ojos cerrados negándose a abrirlos para comenzar un nuevo día. Estaba lo suficiente cansado como para dormir durante una semana entera, el hecho de haber preparado todo para que el banquete saliera perfecto lo había dejado agotado a más no poder. Sumergiéndose más entre las sabanas, comenzó a hacer un recordatorio de los detalles que faltaban, sin embargo su cerebro reacciono y de inmediato se reincorporo de la cama. Todo estaba completo ya que ese día era el banquete.

– ¡Levi! El día de hoy es…el… – se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Hoy, como todos los días anteriores, despertaba solo en aquella cama. El revoltijo de sabanas a su lado y el adictivo olor del azabache solo eran pruebas silenciosas de su presencia durante las noches. Al parecer Levi ni siquiera se esforzaba en interactuar con él. Trato de dejarlo pasar y que no le afectara su actitud y falta de interés pero aun así le era doloroso, no podía evitarlo, en especial cuando él se estaba esforzando para que el azabache estuviera orgulloso.

Habían transcurrido unos días desde que cayó enfermo en cama, la fiebre se negó a ceder hasta la tercera noche, dejándolo exhausto los siguientes días. Aun así, se esforzó en vencerlo, devorando todas las comidas y sopas que le traían y durmiendo las horas necesarias para que así su cuerpo se recuperara más rápido. El día que el doctor Hannes, con quien ahora tenía una nueva amistad y un profundo respeto, le dio el visto bueno de abandonar la cama, Eren no se demoró y lo primero que hizo fue ir con Marco para comenzar a ver el menú para el evento.

La mayoría de las decisiones las tomo él, pero aun así hubo momentos donde pedía consejo por parte de Hanji o Pixis en áreas donde el no tenía el mínimo conocimiento como el asunto con los invitados. Como había pensado, invito a todos los hombres que conformaban la corte del reino o quienes tenían tratos especiales con él, cada invitación incluía el número acompañantes según fuera el caso.

Al despejarse por completo fue al baño para tomar una ducha, podía sentir el nerviosismo y la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Afortunadamente había preparado las cosas la noche anterior por lo que solo tenía que sacar el traje que Hanji le sugirió pedir exclusivamente para la ocasión. Después de varios intentos logro abrochar todos los botones que decoraban la chaqueta, ajustándola perfectamente al cuerpo, peino su cabello hacia atrás dejando que pequeños mechones cayeran por su frente y ya por último, tendió pulcramente la cama como todos los días. Aquello era de las pocas actividades que aún se le permitía hacer, el hecho de tener sirvientes a su disposición no significaba que tenía que depender de ellos.

Al estar satisfecho y ver que todo quedaba en orden, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta principal en donde se llevaría a cabo todo. Quería verificar que las cosas estuvieran completas y en caso de faltar algo, poder pedirlo a tiempo. Confiaba en las habilidades culinarias de Marco y aunque suene raro, también con la ayuda de Jean. Armin y Mikasa habían puesto de su ayuda sin dudar y Christa era de las más emocionadas con el asunto. En verdad agradecía tener amigos que lo apoyaban en todo, en especial hoy, que todo tenía que salir perfecto.

.

* * *

Levi se encontraba en su oficina leyendo los informes sobre la huida del grupo de rebeldes que hace poco volvió a atacar un pueblo situado a los límites del reino. A pesar de que no hubo bajas, ni de habitantes ni por parte de los guardias, si hubo daños a considerar como la pérdida total de algunas siembras de cultivo a causa de incendios provocados. El azabache chasqueo con fastidio al terminar de leer, no había nada que hacerse, ahora su plan principal era capturar a aquellas personas que solo se dedicaban a joderle los días. Sería difícil, no lo dudaba, al parecer tenían aliados que les facilitaban el escape cuando las tropas de seguridad iban en su arresto, pero aun a pesar de eso Levi estaba dispuesto a capturarlos sea como sea.

Llevo su mano hasta el puente de su nariz, masajeando en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza que hace unos minutos lo estaba molestando. En estos momentos lo único que imploraba eran unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, tal vez con una taza de té entre sus manos, sin embargo sus deseos era imposibles, en el exterior se escuchaba el ajetreo por parte de los sirvientes al hacer los deberes que se les asignaron. Asomándose por la ventana puedo observar como un grupo de ellos iban y venían con cajas entre sus manos, arreglos, flores y hasta sillas. Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando Eren apareció de repente en su campo visual. El menor se detuvo a hablar con alguien que cargaba un gran ramo de rosas, intercambiaron un par de palabras que Levi no pudo descifrar y acto seguido, Eren se acercó a oler las flores para después sonreír con satisfacción, demostrando así su aprobación.

Aquella acción hizo que Levi bufara en burla por la actitud del castaño, la inocencia de Eren superaba cualquier cosa.

– Supongo que se está esforzando – admitió para si mismo.

Y era verdad, gracias a los informes por parte de Pixis y por las veces que él mismo observaba al castaño, sabía que Eren estaba ocupado con el asunto del banquete. En más de una ocasión lo descubrió haciendo anotaciones o concentrado en muestras que Hanji le proporcionaba. Se estaba esforzando en hacer algo para ayudarlo aun cuando ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Eren tenia cualidades únicas, y vaya que lo sabía. Desde el momento en que durmió tan bien aquella noche y cuando el castaño se acoplo a su lado ya nada fue igual. Intentaba borrarlo de su mente pero aún seguía presente. A partir de ahí siempre se dirigía a su habitación hasta altas de la noche, ya que sabía que Eren se encontraría dormido. Se desvestía en silencio, se acostaba en su lado y se quedaba contemplando la apariencia del castaño. Se dormía a medianoche y se levantaba antes de que saliera el alba. Tenía miedo de que su juicio se derrumbara y cediera ante sus impulsos por lo que aquella era la unica salida que encontraba.

Aunque había veces en los que cedía unos momentos y se limitaba a tocar con los dedos el cabello castaño de Eren, recibiendo como respuesta un leve suspiro saliendo de los labios del menor. Todo esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos; ya no lo podía controlar y era algo que lo alarmaba.

Decidió regresar al papeleo y concentrarse en cosas que le aburrían, estar con la mente libre solo lo hacía pensar en que aquellos sentimientos que tanto tiempo habían sido sepultados en el fondo de su corazón y que ahora estaban comenzando a resurgir, embelesados por un par de ojos aguamarina.

.

* * *

– Buenos días chicos.

– ¡Eren! Qué bueno que viniste – dijo Marco con alivio justo al ver como el castaño cruzaba las puertas de la cocina. Se acercó a él con prisa y lo tomo de la muñeca, guiándolo hasta la parte trasera de la cocina – Necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos falta algo? – pregunto preocupado, dirigiendo su mirada a Jean que se encuentra al otro lado del lugar acomodando las copas de cristal.

Jean solo se dedicó a alzar los hombros con resignación al ver la actitud del pecoso.

– Solo quería que probaras la comida – respondió Marco mientras tomaba con una cuchara un poco de cordero, pasándosela al menor de inmediato – He cambiado la receta un poco a una que mi familia me enseño, pero si no te gusta puedo volverlo a hacer – propuso con sinceridad, ansioso por saber su opinión.

Eren suspiro con alivio, riendo un poco al saber que Marco estaba más nervioso que él mismo. Tomo la cuchara que le ofrecía y la dirigió a su boca, saboreando de inmediato la explosión de sabores que su paladar tenía el privilegio de sentir. Miro al pecoso con seriedad, hasta que después una pequeña sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios.

– Delicioso.

– ¿Eso crees? – pregunta aliviado, revisando que el fuego estuviera a un nivel bajo para evitar que se sobrecociera.

– Completamente, estoy seguro que a los invitados también les encantara – contestó tomando un poco más con la cuchara.

– Le llevo diciendo eso toda la mañana pero el terco se negaba a creerme – gruñó Jean desde su lugar, sintiéndose un poco ofendido al saber que Marco le creía más a Eren.

– Pensé que lo decías para no herir mis sentimientos – susurró bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Jean dejo pasar su enojo y al caminar hacia la despensa revolvió casualmente los cabellos azabaches de Marco, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices y pequeñas sonrisas que ellos solo entendían. Eren se dio cuenta de la situación, sin embargo se hizo el desentendido. Solo esperaba que Jean no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no confesar sus sentimientos y dejar ir al pecoso.

– ¿Saben en donde están los demás? – preguntó, estirando la mano para alcanzar una manzana que estaba junto a otras más dentro de una caja.

– ¡Jeager! ¡Deja eso, maldito hambriento! – Jean se dio cuenta y de inmediato le arrebato la fruta de las manos – Las necesitamos para los aperitivos así que quita tus sucias manos de aquí.

– Los demás seguro están en la sala principal, Armin y Mikasa fueron los primeros en comenzar a alistar las cosas – intervino Marco antes de que se empezara una discusión.

– Bien, iré a verlos – contesto dirigiendo a Jean una mirada de muerte.

Salió de la cocina y camino hasta el área principal. Al doblar por uno de los pasillos reconoció la parte donde se situaba la oficina de Levi. Ahí estaba la puerta, completamente cerrada y sin ningún tipo de ruido que se pudiera escuchar en el interior. Se detuvo frente a ella por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre sí tomar la manija y entrar o simplemente pasar de largo.

En verdad quería hablar con Levi, las únicas veces que intentaba hablar con él recibía como respuesta monosílabos. Estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo y pregúntale la razón de su forma de ser. Tomo la manija con su mano derecha y cuando estaba a punto de girarla, un par de reclamos se escucharon venir por su lado izquierdo. Dirigió su mirada sabiendo que al final del pasillo estarían las escaleras para bajar al salón principal.

Se alejó de la puerta y se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, donde un tumulto de gente estaba reunida en medio, rodeando a dos hombres que estaban gritándose entre sí.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó alarmado, bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

– Se me ha ordenado acomodar las mesas para los aperitivos a lo largo del salón pero este hombre de aquí se niega a quitar sus malditos adornos – exclamo uno de ellos con rabia, señalando a su contrincante con acusación.

– Yo he llegado primero así que no moveré nada – argumentó el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Entonces los moveré yo!

– ¡Señores! Por favor tranquilícense – intervino Eren poniéndose en medio de los dos.

– No me puedes dar órdenes niño, que venga el príncipe Levi aquí para que vea que yo tengo razón.

– Yo soy el encargado de esto así que si tiene algo que decir, dígamelo a mí – Eren se mostró firme, aun a pesar de la actitud violenta con la que se mostraba el hombre.

Mikasa y Armin se miraron mutuamente al reconocer la voz de Eren, por lo que de inmediato se abrieron paso en la multitud, haciéndose espacio en la parte de enfrente para ver que, en efectivo, el castaño se encontraba ahí.

– ¡A ti no te voy a decir nada!

– ¡No le hablé así! – Mikasa se posiciono al lado del castaño como apoyo.

– ¡Y tú no te interpongas mocosa entrometida!

– ¡Téngale más respeto! ¡Es una dama y no merece que le hable así! – todos los presentes se asombraron al ver la actitud de Eren, en especial cuando siempre se mostraba tranquilo y pacifico.

– No le tendré respeto ni a una maldita niña extranjera ni a un mocoso que trata de darme ordenes – se acercó al castaño de manera brusca, mostrándose impotente a cualquier situación.

– Entonces si no eres capaz de respetar a tus superiores lárgate del reino.

El silencio se formó en el salón. Eren reconoció al dueño, pero aun así se giró hasta el origen de aquella voz. Levi miraba al señor con una expresión fría e intimidante desde lo alto de las escaleras. Al parecer el ruido había llegado hasta sus odios.

– Príncipe Levi, yo solo queri-

– Eren se casó conmigo por lo que automáticamente paso a formar parte de la familia real – dijo bajando por las escaleras con tranquilidad, aun si quitar la vista del hombre – Si no le tienes respeto a tus ancestros, a tus orígenes, a tu reino y más aún, a tus líderes, entonces no veo porque diablos estas aquí. Cualquiera que le falte al respeto a Eren, me lo está faltando a mí, así que ténganlo en cuenta si en verdad valoras tu vida.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquellas palabras, jamás hubiera pensado que Levi lo defendería de tal manera, en especial frente a varias personas.

– Lo siento su alteza, no quería ofenderle en ningún motivo – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, intimidado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Conmigo no es con quien tienes que disculparte – miro a Eren, siendo evidente el mensaje.

– M-mis disculpas príncipe – dijo forzosamente frente al menor.

– Que no se vuelva a repetir por favor – contesto aun con resentimiento – Y menos cuando le habla de mala manera a una señorita.

Levi alzo la ceja ante el comentario, fijándose en la joven asiática que se encontraba al lado de Eren.

– Si, su alteza.

– Bien, ahora con asunto al problema; solo haga una cambio de planes. En lugar de poder las mesas separadas, reacomódelas todas de nuevo en una sola fila cerca de una esquina – Eren señalaba cada espacio, dando indicaciones con ademanes – El área es lo suficientemente grande como para que se acomode perfectamente y así los invitados tengan los aperitivos cerca. Los encargados de la música se quedaran en donde mismo, pero les pido que pongan los adornos en las dos paredes y no en solo una, dejemos el centro libre para que no se tenga dificultad cuando empiece el baile ¿entendido?

– Ya lo oíste – gruño el hombre a su joven asistente, que nervioso, comenzó a acatar las órdenes del castaño.

– Ahora dejen de andar holgazaneando y pónganse a trabajar – Levi dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir de nuevo los peldaños al segundo piso – Dejen de hacer tanto maldito alboroto – gruño con impaciencia.

Al escuchar aquella orden todos se dispersaron para seguir con sus actividades, intimidados por la actitud del azabache. Mikasa miro con rencor al hombre que la insulto, quien decidió abandonar el recinto y dejar que su pobre asistente se encargara de hacer todo.

– Chicos, pensé que armarían un pleito – Armin se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado, prácticamente sudando a causa de los nervios.

– No me faltaron ganas – refunfuño el castaño, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

– Eren.

El llamado hizo que se tensara desde su lugar. Dio la vuelta levemente para encontrarse con los ojos grisáceos de Levi, que lo miraban desde el punto más alto de las escaleras.

– Acompáñame a mi oficina – y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder ni de cerciorarse de que había escuchado, comenzó a caminar al pasillo y su presencia desapareció justo como había llegado.

– ¿Quieres que suba contigo? – pregunto Mikasa de inmediato, dispuesta a defender a Eren si era necesario.

– No, estoy bien – les dirigió una leve sonrisa a sus amigos antes de caminar hacia la parte superior.

No podía negar que la situación lo intimidaba. Sabía que probablemente Levi lo regañaría por aquel conflicto, en especial cuando solo faltaban unas horas para que los invitados llegaran. Diviso la puerta de su oficina, la cual ahora se encontraba abierta por completo a la espera de su llegara. Que ilógico.

– ¿Sucede algo? – susurra al entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Eso te quiero preguntar a ti – Levi se encontraba de brazo cruzados, apoyado en la esquina de su escritorio – Hoy más que nunca debes de controlar tus malditos impulsos.

– ¡Pero él fue el que empezó todo el alboroto!

– Y lo sé perfectamente, pero hay otras maneras de defenderse. Imagina que esto llegue a oídos de alguien de la corte – dice con firmeza – Tanto esfuerzo que has puesto en el banquete para que al final todo sea en vano.

– Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que he hecho – susurra por debajo, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas? – gracias a la pequeña distancia en la que estaban, Levi pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

– ¡Eso! Tú ni has puesto algo de interés. Sé que prometí que yo lo organizaría todo pero al menos pensé que mostrarías tu opinión al respecto – exclamo dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado – Sé que no te importa este matrimonio y que solo lo usas para tu beneficio, pero al menos finge un poco.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Claro que me he enterado de todo lo que has hecho, de tus decisiones y lo que has planeado para este día – frunció su ceño, enojado por los reclamos por parte del castaño – Y claro que me importa el matrimonio, no sé porque piens-

– ¿Tan desagradable soy que ya ni puedes dormir en la misma cama conmigo? – sentía un nudo en su garganta. De nada servia aquellas palabras que le dijo Hanji si al fin de cuentas Levi demostraba lo contrario.

El azabache se quedó callado sin saber que decir, jamás se había esperado aquellas palabras por parte de él.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más calmado, había bajado la guardia sin notarlo.

– Es obvio – subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Levi – Entiendo que no quieres ningún tipo de relación conmigo pero aun así tu actitud ha cambiado, al menos antes me dirigías la palabra pero desde el día que me enferme las cosas han cambiado, tú has cambiado, es como si ignoraras mi presencia. En las mañanas no estas, a veces te ausentas a la hora de la comida y en las noches, supongo que llegas demasiado tarde como para que yo me dé cuenta.

– ¿Lo has notado? – pregunto incrédulo, realmente no pensaba que Eren se sintiera de esa forma.

– Claro que lo he notado…siempre te he notado – susurro apartando la mirada sin tener las fuerzas suficientes como para encararlo.

El azabache suspiro con resignación. La pelea de hace algunos momentos había quedado en el olvido y ahora las dudas y las emociones estaban emergiendo. Levi se sobo las sienes con los dedos, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero aun así, muy en el fondo se sentía bien al saber que Eren no ignoraba su presencia, al contrario, reclamaba por su ausencia.

– Supongo que lo siento.

Eren contuvo la respiración unos segundos al escucharlo. Estuvo a punto de reír sin humor al pensar que fue obra de su imaginación pero Levi se le adelanto, demostrando así, que lo que dijo fue real.

– No pensé que te sentirías de esa manera. Sabes como es mi actitud mocoso, no debes dejarte llevar por las cosas que hago o digo, en este punto ya deberías de saberlo – suspiro con cansancio.

– ¿No tienes nada en contra de mí? – cuestiono, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.

– Mocoso idiota – se acercó hasta él y lo golpeo ligeramente en la frente – Si fastidiaras ya te hubiera dado la patada y a la mierda con todo, ni creas que aguantaría tanto por la jodida herencia.

Eren rio por su comentario. Conocía el humor de Levi y sabía que lo dijo en una forma de quitar la tensión. Ahora que sabía que no tenía ningún problema con él sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros, pero aun, había algo que no entendía.

– ¿Entonces porque vas a la habitación tan tarde y te vas al amanecer?

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, reflexionando la respuesta que le diría aunque en realidad, sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, sería como admitir su debilidad. Además, él ni siquiera tenía clara la razón.

– Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – mintió rodando los ojos con fastidio – Tenia que adelantar trabajo para tener el día de hoy completamente libre.

Fue lo suficientemente lógico como para que el castaño le creyera aunque, para su fortuna –y desgracia– Eren era demasiado inocente.

– Veras que valdrá la pena – exclamo emocionado – Espero que te sientas orgulloso.

– Ya lo veremos mocoso – dijo, alzando una ceja con burla, ya hasta parecía un niño pequeño.

Ahora que las dudas por parte del castaño estaban algo resueltas, sentía que podía continuar con sus actividades sin contratiempos. Aún faltaba mucho para que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos y desgraciadamente el tiempo corría sin piedad.

.

* * *

– El comedor está listo con los platos y copas de cada invitado – explico Mikasa al haber supervisado todo personalmente – A lo largo de la mesa hay arreglos con rosas frescas, los floristas las han cortado en el último momento para que así pudieran mantener su frescura intacta.

– ¿Y la orquesta?

– Se pudieron acomodar perfectamente en la esquina, al lado de la puerta principal, creo que es un buen lugar y la música les llegara sin demasiada intensidad – intervino Armin, señalando a grupo de personas que se encontraba preparada en su lugar, a la espera de las indicaciones para comenzar.

– ¿Alguien fue con Marco? He olvidado ir de nuevo – Eren se llevó la mano a la frente de manera estresada – Necesito ver si le ha faltado algo.

– No hace falta – Christa se acercó a ellos con su habitual sonrisa – He venido de ahí y al parecer Marco y Jean han terminado todo a tiempo, ya no queda nada que hacer más que esperar a los invitados.

– Eso es bueno – suspiro aliviado, realmente sentía que le daría un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

– Ahora, tú jovencito.

Eren se giró hacia Christa, extrañado por su forma de hablar.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de mostrar firmeza.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Eren estuvo a punto de reír por la actitud de la rubia, realmente se veía adorable en aquella pose.

– Faltan solo unos minutos para que los invitados llegues así que sube a tu habitación y relájate un poco – ordenó siendo apoyada de inmediato por sus amigos.

– Tiene razón Eren, aun tienes que atender a tus invitados y no debes de hacerlo con expresión cansada – intervino el rubio – Al menos solo descansa un poco.

– Ya viste que las cosas están hechas. Si sucede algo fuera de lo común iré a avisarte – prometió Mikasa, dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento.

– Gracias por todo esto chicos – dijo mirando a cada uno con aprecio – Bajaré en cuanto el primer invitado llegue, así que no duden en llamarme.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio el pequeño lujo de darse un respiro y se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato.

Al entrar lo primero que noto fue un traje que hacia juego con el suyo, reposado pulcramente a lo largo de la cama. De inmediato lo reconoció como el traje que llevaría Levi para la ocasión por lo que sabía que en esos momentos se encontraba en el cuarto, en el baño para ser específicos.

Unos pequeños nervios florecieron en su estómago, ahora que había hablado con él, el tiempo que pasaban solos era diferente. Se dirigió al espejo y reacomodo algunos mechones sueltos, ajusto su chaqueta y verifico por quinta vez que se encontrara libre de manchas. Realmente estaba sintiéndose cansado por todas las emociones experimentadas por lo que decidió abrir la ventana de la habitación en un intento de que el aire fresco lo calmara un poco.

A los pocos segundos un Levi envuelto en una toalla en la cintura salió del baño, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse cara a cara con el castaño.

– Hey – saludo desde su lugar, cerrando la ventana rápidamente al querer evitar que pescara un refriado.

– ¿Ya terminaste todo? – pregunto el azabache, pasándolo de largo para comenzar a vestirse en el otro lado de la habitación.

– S-si – contesto avergonzado al saber que Levi se encontraba prácticamente desnudo tras su espalda – Ya no falta mucho para que empiecen a llegar los invitados así que sería bueno que bajáramos para recibirlos a todos – propuso tratando por todos los medios de no tartamudear en el proceso.

– Si piensas que mostrare una estúpida sonrisa de "Bienvenido" estas equivocado – gruñó haciendo una mueca al ver el tipo de traje que usaría – ¿Quién mierda eligió esto?

– ¿El qué? – pregunto dándose media vuelta – O-oh, el traje… Hanji pensó que nos veríamos bien en él.

– Sabes que la cuatro ojos está más loca y ciega que una cabra – hizo una expresión de asco, tratando con dificultad de colocarse la chaqueta con los cientos de botones que la adornaban – No sé cómo diablos pudiste ponerte el tuyo.

– Déjame ayudarte – intervino acercándose hacia él para facilitarle la tarea.

Coloco sus manos sobre las muñecas del azabache para apartarlas con delicadeza y empezar a abotonar la chaqueta, que al contrario del suyo, la de Levi era de un color negro con detalles blancos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, cosa que Levi pudo notar de inmediato. Eren parecía ajeno a la situación poniendo toda su atención en el traje, sin embargo el azabache se encontraba tenso en su lugar, sintiendo como los brazos del menor rozaban ligeramente su pecho.

– Perfecto – el castaño se hecho hacia atrás, admirando orgullo su trabajo – He tardado menos que cuando yo mismo lo hice.

– Me sorprendes mocoso, estás haciendo las cosas bien – se hacerco hasta el espejo, comprobando su apariencia para después, comenzar a colocarse su característico pañuelo. La verdad es que necesitaba apartarse del menor lo antes posible.

– Eso fue cruel – susurro con recelo, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

– Y además haces berrinches – agrego Levi con burla – Todo un mocoso llorón.

– ¡Hey!

Antes de que Eren pudieran reclamarle alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que los dos se giraran en dirección a está.

– Adelante – ordeno Levi con su habitual frialdad.

– Ha llegado el primer carruaje – anuncio Mikasa justo al entrar al cuarto, dirigiéndose específicamente a Eren.

– Supongo que ya es hora – aceptó nervioso. Era la segunda vez que se presentaba ante tantas personas.

Levi miró receloso a Mikasa, reconociéndola como la chica que estaba al lado de Eren cuando ocurrió el percance en la sala principal. Se notaba claramente que ella y el castaño eran cercanos, sin embargo Levi pudo percibir algo en la mirada de la asiática, algo que tenía que ver con algo más que la amistad.

– ¿Listo?

Aquella pregunto hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad, encontrándose con la mirada emocionada y nerviosa de Eren quien lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

– Mientras más rápido se acabe, mejor.

.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar de montones, la entrada estaba abarrotada de carruajes que destellan elegancia en gran manera. Eren y Levi decidieron posicionarse cerca de las puertas principales, recibiendo a cada uno de los invitados, quienes no desaprovecharon el momento de felicitarlos por su compromiso. En más de una ocasión, en especial las acompañantes, cuestionaron con curiosidad la procedencia de Eren, en especial cuando ninguna reconocida su nombre o apellido. Al igual que ocurrió el día de la boda, ambos mintieron y explicaron que el menor había nacido de un reino extranjero, por lo que era lógico que su presencia no fuera conocida.

Llegaron diferentes tipos de personas; señores de mayor edad que no dudaron en admirar la belleza del palacio, esposas que se reunían en pequeños grupos para comentar las decoración del lugar y jóvenes acompañantes que soñaban con algún día tener algo así en su vida.

Eren olvido las veces en que su mano fue estrechada, en que sus mejillas fueron besadas y en los elogios que recibió por su tonalidad de ojos. La mayoría del tiempo Levi se mostró frio ante las personas, saludando con seriedad en todo momento. Los sirvientes iban y venían, procurando que todos los invitados estuvieran cómodos y que ninguna copa de champagne faltara en sus charolas. El ambiente era armonioso, cada invitado disfrutaba del servicio personal que se le brindaba.

– Que matrimonio tan ejemplar.

Eren y Levi se giraron hacia el origen de aquella voz.

– Erwin, me sorprende verte aquí – el azabache alzo una ceja al ver la presencia del rubio.

– He recibido una invitación y ni creas que perderé la oportunidad de convivir con tu querido esposo – respondió, tomando la mano de Eren para depositar un beso en el dorso.

Levi endureció la mirada al ver tal acto por parte de Erwin, estuvo a punto de quitar el agarre sin embargo el castaño se le adelanto.

– Es bueno que pudiera asistir el día de hoy – respondido educado, apartando la mano sin mostrarse grosero. Al mirar al lado derecho de Erwin pudo darse cuenta de que una joven lo acompañaba – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren – saludo amigable, sabiendo que era una cara nueva.

– Es un placer conocerlo príncipe, mi nombre es Nanaba – se inclinó en señal de respeto.

– Nanaba es mi acompañante en la velada de hoy – informo el rubio, posando una mano en las caderas de la muchacha.

– Realmente me hubiera gustado asistir a su boda – se dirigió hacia Levi, mostrándose orgullosa por el agarre que le ejercía Erwin.

– Es una pena, pero seguro que para este tiempo alguien estaba antes que tú – respondido con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Eren.

– Les invito a pasar, pueden tomar lo que gusten y en unos minutos más empezara el evento – el castaño extendió la mano, señalando el interior que ya para esos momentos se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados.

Al ver como Erwin y Nanaba se dirigían a saludar a otras personas el menor suspiro por debajo. Había decidido invitar a Erwin a pesar de la inquietud que sentía cada vez que recordaba su encuentro y las palabras por parte de Pixis sobre la relación interesada que llevaba con Levi, pero al pensarlo detalladamente llego a la conclusión de que realmente darían una mala imagen al dejarlo excluido y todo el esfuerzo habría sido tirado a la basura. Decidió invitarlo pero se mantendría alejado de él en cualquier momento. Aprovecho la oportunidad y se giró hacia Levi con expresión degustada, recordando el comentario que le hizo a la joven.

– No creo que debiste haber dicho eso – opinó en voz baja en caso de que alguien cercano pudiera escucharlos.

– Me vale mierda lo que piensen, si se sienten ofendidos que se larguen de aquí – contestó con brusquedad.

– Levi, conozco tu situación con el príncipe Erwin – aclaró – Pero creo que al menos deberías de intentar dejar la guerra ya que la mayoría de los tratos importantes que tienes están relacionados con el reino de Trost, además, hubiera sido extraño que no lo invitáramos al banquete.

Levi bufo por debajo, apartando la mirada del castaño: – Le hubiera valido mierda si a cambio le mandara dinero.

– Lamento si te disgusto que lo invitara – se disculpó, comenzando a sentirse culpable por su decisión. A final de cuentas nunca le pidió su opinión.

– Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero para la próxima asegúrate de darle la dirección equivocada.

– Pero él mismo sabe llegar al palacio sin dirección – rió por debajo ante su plan.

– Pues escribe que se hará en un campo o haber que otro lugar asqueroso se te ocurre – arrugo el entrecejo al mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había en el palacio.

– Aunque estoy segura que cualquiera que vea la cara estreñida de Levi saldrá corriendo de aquí de inmediato.

Hanji se acercó hacia ellos, mirando a Levi con burla al saber que aquellas palabras lo harían enfadar y a cambio, recibiría un par de insultos de su parte. Era un círculo vicioso.

– Hanji, te ves hermosa – opinó el castaño con sinceridad, admirando el vestido color crema que habían elegido los dos para la ocasión.

El corsé se ajustaba a la silueta pequeña de la joven, demostrando su estrella cintura mientras que la falda era amplia, decorada con brillos diminutos que destellaban cada vez que se movía. El vestido era perfecto para ella.

– He tenido algo de dificultad con esta prisión que tengo aquí – señalo su cintura con una mueca, dando referencia al corsé.

– No sabía que vendían vestidos para retrasadas mentales – dijo el azabache con fingida inocencia, mirando a Hanji con asombro.

– No te preocupes Levi, también se adapta para enanos gruñones, así que si algún día quieres algo _"nuevo"_ no dudes en pedírmelo prestado – sugirió, riendo al ver como su cara dejaba la burla a un lado y ahora solo mostraba desagrado en gran manera.

Eren miro a su alrededor, preocupado al pensar que alguien pudo haber escuchado el conflicto de palabras que tenían los hermanos, afortunadamente solo se encontraba un guardia a pocos metros cuidando la entrada principal, pero a juzgar por su expresión y por su entrecejo arrugado era claro que lo había escuchado todo. Le dirigió una mirada resignada e indicándole con la mano, dio la orden de cerrar por completo las puertas, al parecer todos los invitados habían llegado.

– Hanji – llamo a la castaña, recibiendo su atención inmediatamente – ¿No crees que sería bueno que nos tocaras un poco el piano? – invitó buscando una forma de separar a aquellos dos.

– ¡¿Enserio?! – sus ojos destellaron de emoción.

– ¿Qué? – Levi miro al castaño como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Al parecer juntarse con Hanji si le estaba afectando.

– Ire por las partituras – aviso, trotando prácticamente escaleras arriba, golpeando a más de una persona con su gran falda durante el recorrido.

– ¿Quieres que todos queden sordos? – cuestiono el azabache, siguiendo con la mirada a la castaña – No deberías relacionarte tanto con ella.

– Es tu hermana.

– Es un fenómeno.

– Es una persona que me ha ayudado en muchas cosas sin vacilar, creo que es una gran mujer. Y sé que tu sangre hervirá cuando venga un pretendiente a pedir su mano – reconoció con satisfacción.

– Tsk, ustedes son el uno para el otro – gruñó pensando que aquel par de castaños serian una amenaza más adelante si seguían juntos.

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta y armoniosa, atrayendo a los invitados para que tomen a su respectiva y se acercaran a la pista de baile, disfrutando del momento antes de servir el banquete.

Eren comenzó a seguir el ritmo con la cabeza, observando como la pista comenzaba a llenarse y lo único que se apreciaba eran los pares de pies que se movían a la par y las faldas de diferentes tonalidades y texturas, que en cada vuelta, dejaban salir su esplendor.

Miró a Levi de reojo sin embargo no parecía dar señales de que se movería de su lugar. Sabía que esta ocasión pasaría, por lo que le había pedido algunas lecciones de baile al señor Pixis en busca de mejorar y no poner de nuevo en vergüenza al azabache. Después de las miles de pisadas que sufrió Christa al ofrecerse como su pareja de práctica, podía decir con satisfacción que dominaba un par de vals sin ningún tipo de accidentes.

Respiro hondo para armarse de valor y carraspeo un poco, tratando de captar la atención del azabache.

– Levi ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó con voz baja dedicándole una media sonrisa, sintiendo nervioso pero a la vez emocionado al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver que había mejorado en ese aspecto.

– No tengo ganas – contesto en tono frio, sin siquiera dedicarle la mirada.

Su sonrisa cayo de inmediato al escuchar el rechazo, bajó la vista apenado por la situación, sintiendo como la emoción se esfumaba por completo: – Entiendo – susurró esforzándose por ocultad su decepción y que ninguno de los invitados lo notara.

– Entonces no te molestara que yo tome tu lugar.

Dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con Erwin que estaba acompañado de un señor de la tercera edad, quien miraba al castaño con curiosidad

– Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Rod Reiss y encabezo la corte del reino, es un gusto conocer por fin al nuevo príncipe del reino – saludó de manera armoniosa mientras estrechaba su mano.

– M-mucho gusto señor – el castaño entendió de inmediato que aquel hombre era la causa principal de todo. Si tenían su aprobación Levi podría conseguir su herencia.

– Me alegra que pudiera presentarse el día de hoy – el azabache solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en modo de saludo.

– Me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con el príncipe Levi sobre asuntos del reino, espero no causar ningún inconveniente – informo, mirando al azabache en busca de su aprobación.

– Esta bien, no se preocupe por eso – contesto Eren rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia en señal de despedida.

– Entonces aprovechare para sacar a Eren a bailar – intervino Erwin, extendiendo una mano hacia el castaño en invitación a que aceptara.

El menor se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, sus planes nunca habían sido estos.

– ¿No es mejor sacar a tu pareja? – cuestiono Levi, recalcando las últimas palabras.

– La pequeña está ocupada socializando – dijo en un modo de restarle importancia – Sin embargo, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle un deseo al príncipe Eren? No me molestaría ser su pareja de baile durante un par de canciones – miro directamente al castaño, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

Levi estaba a punto de rechazarlo y decirle que se dejara de estupideces, sin embargo se quedó mudo al ver como la mano de Eren se cerraba sobre la de Erwin, aceptando la petición.

– En un momento regreso – susurro sin dirigirle la mirada al azabache. No tenía salida, estaba frente al señor Reiss y daría una mala impresión si rechazaba bailar sin algún tipo de excusa valida. Su única opción era aceptar la invitación.

Erwin sonrió con sorna y haciéndole un guiño a Levi, comenzó a guiar al castaño hacia el centro de la pista, haciéndose espacio entre las parejas que ya se encontraban bailando. Mientras Reiss comenzaba a hablar frente al azabache, Levi miraba de reojo a la pareja que se perdía en la multitud.

– Debo de felicitarte por la decoración – dijo Erwin mientras se posicionaba frente Eren y lo tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo firme – Tienes un buen gusto con las cosas.

– ¿Cómo sabe que fui yo quien hizo todo? – pregunto mirándolo con duda.

– Está claro que Levi jamás se esforzaría por este tipo de cosas.

Comenzó a guiar el baile, siguiendo el dulce ritmo que la orquesta les trasmitía. Al principio fue difícil para Eren, en especial cuando el cuerpo de Erwin tenía una complexión muy diferente a la suya, sin embargo bastaron unos segundos más para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara y pusiera en práctica aquellos pasos que aprendió con esmero.

– Dime ¿Tu reino se encuentra muy lejos de aquí?

Aquella pregunta lo saco de su concentración, haciendo que trastabillara un poco durante una vuelta. Tenía que inventarse una respuesta rápido.

– Bueno, solo se puede llegar por medio de un viaje de 5 días en carruaje – respondió tratando por todos los medios de no tartamudear y poner en evidencia su mentira.

– ¿Entonces como conociste a Levi? – cuestiono con extrañeza – ¿Qué hiciste que cautivo al gran Levi Rivaille lo suficiente como para que te pidiera matrimonio?

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Digamos que se necesita de algo importante para que Levi lo hiciera. Belleza la tienes, es seguro, tus ojos son como dos hermosas esmeraldas – opinó dándose la oportunidad de pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Eren – Sin embargo Levi no se dejaría guiar solo por eso, acaso… ¿Hay algo más?

Eren supo que la conversación estaba yendo por terreno peligroso.

– No sé a lo que se está refiriendo – me mostró receloso, pasando el baile a segundo plano.

– No te ofendas Eren pero ¿Por qué tú? Levi puede tener a cualquier chica que quiera con solo tronar los dedos ¿Qué te hace tan especial? – cuestiono, estudiando las expresiones del castaño.

– Lo único que he hecho con Levi es ser sincero con él y conmigo mismo, lo apoyo en sus deseos y mucho menos me dejo guiar por la posición social, creo que esas son razones suficientes para tener su confianza – expreso con firmeza, impresionando a Erwin al ver aquella determinación inesperada – ¿De qué sirve tener a un alguien de buen aspecto físico si al final te da la espalda cuando existen problemas? Hay cosas más importantes que solo una cara bonita.

Erwin aprovecho la ocasión para guiar el baile en otra dirección, lejos de las demás personas.

– ¿Entonces no estas interesado en su dinero? – preguntó con ironía.

– El dinero no te puede dar amor, no amor verdadero – susurro, mostrando por un momento su desanimó.

La tristeza y confusión inundaron sus sentimientos, pensando en las palabras de Erwin y en el hecho de que Levi solo se casó con él por dinero. A pesar de que pensaba luchar por su amor había ocasiones en que la triste realidad le demostraba que no todo es fácil, y que las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros al ver el cambio de humor del castaño, logrando así su cometido de sembrarle dudas sobre su relación con el azabache. Sabía que había algo más que ocultaba.

– Bonito tesoro que se ha encontrado – se permitió acerca su cuerpo un poco más de lo necesario, aprisionando la cintura del castaño con firmeza y juntando sus pechos al límite, dejando su boca a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Eren – Un hermoso tesoro que cualquiera estaría dispuesta a robar.

Eren sintió como un escalofrió subía por su columna. Al sentir como Erwin comenzaba a apartarse lentamente busco su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos que lo miraban con fiereza. Algo dentro de él le decía que esas palabras tenían algo oculto tras ellas.

– Disfruta estos momento en tu matrimonio mi querido Eren, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro – dijo mientras su mirada se detenía en algún punto tras su espalda.

El castaño no entendió a lo que se refería sin embargo se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de Erwin era jaloneada lejos de su cintura y una mano distinta se posicionaba nuevamente en ella, una mano más pequeña, más cálida.

– Creo que es hora de que tome tu lugar – puntualizo Levi, atrayendo al menor hacia él y quitando completamente el agarre que ejercía el rubio – Si vas a traer pareja entonces atiéndela y deja de joder a los demás.

– Tranquilo Levi, te devuelvo a tu esposo sano y salvo – hizo un guiño en dirección al castaño – ¿Ye terminaste de hablar con Reiss?

– Eso a ti no te importa –contestó.

– Entonces aquí termina mi labor – alzo los hombro con rendición – Nos vemos mi querido Eren.

Y sin más dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que su plan iba a la perfección.

– Tsk, maldito idiota – gruño el azabache al ver como se perdía entre la multitud.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Levi? – lo miro con confusión – ¿Paso algo malo con el señor Reiss? – se apresuró a preguntar, alarmado al pensar que había ocurrido algún contratiempo.

– Joder, tranquilízate mocoso ¿No es obvio? – extendió su mano derecha hacia el castaño – Te estoy invitando a bailar.

– Pensé que habías dicho que no querías – susurró sintiendo como un pequeño rastro de esperanza crecía en él.

– ¿La gente no pueda cambiar de opinión o qué? – rodó los ojos con fastidio – No te voy a rogar si no quieres.

– ¡Si quiero! – exclamo emocionado, tomando inmediatamente la mano del azabache – Quiero bailar contigo…

– Eren un maldito bipolar – comento mientras se posicionaba para retomar el baile.

La sensación de la mano de Levi sobre su cintura era diferente a la que había sentido con Erwin, ahora se sentía protegido y relajado, como si con aquel simple toque podía liberarse de todas sus preocupaciones.

– Has mejorado – reconoció el azabache, mirándolo de manera sorpresiva.

– Es lo que quería mostrarte – comentó con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

Levi estudio las expresiones del castaño, analizando aquel delgado cuerpo que era un mar de emociones y que su cara siempre reflejaba lo que sentía. Pequeñas cosas que antes pasaba por alto. No podía negar que cuando lo vio bailar con Erwin sintió una sensación de desagrado recorrer todo su cuerpo, por lo que en cuanto termino de hablar con Reiss fue en busca de la pareja, encontrándolos apartados de los demás y en una posición que dejaba claro que Erwin tenía unas segundas intenciones.

– Sin embargo bailaste con alguien más antes que conmigo – reprocho con ironía, alzando una ceja al ponerlo en evidencia – Un golpe bajo mocoso.

– Tú me rechazaste – lo miro con rencor, cambiando su expresión a una de recelo – ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue tomar el valor para pedírtelo?

– Sácalo de tus instintos suicidas, al parecer estas lleno de ellos – dijo, tomando como referencia todas sus acciones, haciendo que Eren hiciera una pequeña mueca en un intento de no demostrar su sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que valga la pena? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor, siendo claro a lo que se refería.

– Tienes los elogios por parte de todos los invitados, creo que has hecho bien tu trabajo – contestó sabiendo que aquello alegraría al menor – Reiss también se siente impresionado por todas la cosas.

– ¿De que hablaron hace unos momentos? – pregunto con curiosidad, aun con el temor de recibir la misma respuesta que tuvo Erwin.

– Los planes que tengo para el reino, los tratos, las condiciones de las tierras de cultivo y puras cosas aburridas – hablo con fastidio – Supongo que está investigando como dirijo el reino.

– Espero que las cosas salgan bien – suspiro con preocupación.

– Tu maldita cara de desánimo solo atraerá la mirada de los demás así que más vale que te sigas comportando como un niño emocionado e imperativo – ordeno con firmeza aun en realidad lo decía para animarlo un poco.

– Si capitán – respondió con burla, ganándose un chasquido por parte de Levi

Se dedicaron a continuar con el baile, dejando la conversación a un lado, pero aun a pesar de eso el silencio no era incómodo. Eren se dio un pequeño respiro y se dejó envolver por la música, relajándose por la armoniosa melodía que salían de aquellos hermosos instrumentos. Por inercia acerco más su cuerpo al de Levi, manteniendo la mirada baja al no tener las fuerzas suficientes como para mirar aquellos ojos grises con los que soñaba noche tras noche. Tomó un poco de aire al sentí como la mano de Levi se estrechaba más a su cintura, sin embargo esta vez no fue como cuando Erwin lo sujeto de la misma manera, era diferente, estar con Levi era demasiado diferente. Disfruto de los pocos minutos que aún le quedaban, antes de comenzar el banquete y despertar a una triste realidad.

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anonimo:**

_**~ annyel-nina17:**_ Me alegra saber que la idea te gusto *-* Tenia miedo de que a varios les desagradara, !gracias por tu apoyo! Y perdona por la tardanza x.x

**_~ Noah-Pendragon:_ **!M-preg es vida! Me alegra saber que la parte del lago te gusto, nuestra pequeña pareja esta teniendo momentos especiales *-* Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y tambien por darte el tiempo de dejar un review~ Si eres prima segunda de Howl, entonces dile de mi parte que esta más bueno que el pan recien horneado (?) :V

_**~ Akire:**_ !Dios! Realmente seria graciosos -y hermoso- ver a Levi como un padre sobreproctector. Me fascina saber que les agrado la idea del M-preg, realmente es algo que tambien queria con demasiadas ganas *-* !Son la familia perfecta! Cariño, sientate a mi lado, hay pizza de comida(?) Aunque desgraciadamente no tengo hermanos x.x !Gracias por tu hermoso review!

_**~ Faby801:**_ Me emociona saber que te gustan las actualizaciones ;A; Levi esta cayendo en los encantos de nuestro Erencito, aunque lo niegue, el enano es bipolar(?) A mi tambien me encanta el M-preg, seria hermoso ver a estos dos criar a un pequeño bebe *-* Aunque debo de admitir que los M-preg Ereri tambien me gustan~ Lamento decir que soy fan 100% del JeanMarco, asi que perdon si la idea no te gusto x.x Armin es mas uke que cualquiera, es más, es mi Uke personal *-* Me encanta, hare un M-preg con el (?) Gracias por tu review cariño~

_**~ miyu-chan**_: !Conciencia-chan! !Yo la amo! Es mi diosa(?) El bebe tardara un poco en hacer su aparicion, pero he de decir que ya estoy emocionada por escribir esas partes *-* -saca la ametralladora- Petra debe morir baby ¬w¬ El tercer personaje saldra en aproximadamente dos capitulos mas adelante, pero debo decir que... tienes algo de razon !No dire mas! Gracias por tu review, enserio que me divierto un monton leyendote, me levantas el animo mujer. No te preocupes, yo aun no se quien eres, asi que sigues siendo la admiradora secreta(?) Nos leemos!

_**~ Alice Kurosaki**_: Sabemos lo dificil que es Levi, asi que eso tendra que esperar un poquito mas x.x !Dios! Me has puesto a pensar en la reaccion y creeme que lo primero que se me vino a la mente es a un Levi desconcertado xD Lamento la demora y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un review~ Nos leemos pequeña!

_**~ M:**_ Aqui esta la conti x.x Lamento la gran demora ;-;

* * *

Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes ya que aun me faltan varias escenas y situaciones y si seguía escribiendo el capitulo seguro llegaría a las 15 mil palabras y tampoco quiero aburrirlos con tanta cosa x.x

Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han dado con respecto al M-preg y por su compresion con la tardanza del capitulo, son lo mejor chicas *-*

Sé que Petra no aparecio aqui, pero lo hara en el siguiente capitulo asi que esperenlo pronto ;A;

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia o gramatica, enserio que soy mala beteando x.x

Sin mas por decir y con la cabeza gacha por el regaño de su parte, me despido y hasta la proxima.

!Nos leemos!

* * *

**_~ ¿Review? ~ _**


	9. ¿Me odias? Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Nuevo capitulo! Realmente me siento mal por esos ¿2 meses? sin actualización. Los días se me terminan en un suspiro entre proyectos y tareas, y en cuanto menos lo pensaba ya estaba en parciales. Y eso implicaba menos tiempos libre para escribir y si, hasta para dormir.

Dejando de lado las quejas de la vida, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que a pesar de lo complicado que ha sido terminarlo en estos días, me siento feliz y satisfecha por el. En especial por la parte final. Sigan leyendo y entenderán xD

Sin mas, los dejo para leer~

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor con fastidio mientras se encontraba apartada de todos en una de las esquinas de la sala principal. Las flores eran muy coloridas, los aperitivos estaban mal acomodados, la música era muy lenta, aún era temprano para empezar el evento; todo estaba mal, principalmente, porque ella debía de ser la protagonista, la nueva princesa, la esposa de Levi.

Miró con odio como el chiquillo se acercaba más al cuerpo de Levi durante el baile, siendo admirados por algunos invitados quienes miraron con ternura la escena. Ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta, estaban demasiado absortos en su mundo como para notar toda la atención que estaban recibiendo. Sin detener sus impulsos arranco una flor de la decoración que se encontraba a su lado y la estrujo con fuerza, destrozándola sin piedad.

No podía permitir que un estúpido niño le quitara lo que era suyo. Eren debía de quitarse del camino, la única persona que podía enamorar a Levi y satisfacerlo era ella. Solo ella.

– ¿Te han mandado para que nos ayudes?

Se giró al ser descubierta, encontrándose con un pequeño joven de cabellera rubia quien la miraba con extrañeza al ver que ni siquiera atendía a los invitados.

– No te hagas ilusiones – soltó con brusquedad dándosela la vuelta para irse de ahí, emanando rencor en cada paso que daba.

Camino sin mirar atrás lanzando la flor tras su espalda, haciendo que cayera frente a los pies de Armin. El rubio frunció el ceño al verla, agachándose un poco para poder tomar la flor entre sus manos con delicadeza, siendo inútil ya que la castaña la había estrujado hasta convertirla en un pequeño bulto.

Confundido volvió su vista al frente para hablarle pero Petra había desaparecido al instante. A pesar de que Armin no la reconocía del todo, intuyo que de alguna forma no estaba de acuerdo con el evento… o con la pareja protagonista de todo.

– Armin, se ha dado la orden de que todo está listos – comunico Christa a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus supersticiones.

– Genial, ya ha anochecido – asintió escondiendo la flor en uno de sus bolsillos y dando un rápido vistazo por la ventana hacia el exterior del lugar. La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y la luna se encontraba brillante en su punto más alto, haciendo que los jardines tuvieran una esencia mágica.

Suspiro en un intento de calmar un poco sus nervios, dando media vuelta para ir en busca de su mejor amigo entre la multitud. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa se posara sobre sus labios al verlo en medio de la pista, bailando junto a Levi una canción lenta que la orquesta se dedicaba a tocar con esmero.

Se debatió un poco sobre acabar con aquel pequeño momento que tenían, pero sabia que lo primordial era el evento, y no darían una buena impresión si se servían los alimentos a una temperatura fría. Moviéndose cautelosamente, toco el hombro del castaño con sutileza, haciéndolo brincar levemente ante la interrupción inesperada.

– ¿Armin? – Eren detiene sus pasos abruptamente chocando involuntariamente contra Levi. Zafo el agarre que mantenía con vergüenza, como si su amigo lo hubiera descubierto cometiendo algun tipo de travesura – ¿Necesitas algo?

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el mayor con tono frio, haciendo que Armin se cohibiera por la mirada penetrante que le dedico por el simple hecho de haberlos interrumpido.

– L-los invitados puedes pasar al comedor – aviso, juntando de todo su esfuerzo para evitar que su voz temblara.

Eren sonrió complacido al ver que la cena se serviría a una hora razonable: – Bien, en ese caso vamos a comer – respondió con emoción, sabiendo que su estómago no tardaría en exigir alimento pronto.

– Tch, supongo que ya debes de dar el anuncio.

Eren miro al azabache confundido, borrando su sonrisa casi al instante.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó lentamente temiendo lo peor.

– ¿Cómo esperas que los invitados se enteren que ya es hora de pasar al comedor? ¿Les avisaras uno por uno? – pregunto con ironía, mirando alrededor donde cerca de media centena de personas se encontraba esparcida a lo largo del lugar – Por eso… – regreso su vista a él – Tienes que pararte en lo alto de las escaleras y anunciarlo.

– ¿Y-yo? – una expresión de pánico se concentró en su rostro.

– Si, tú – confirmo pasando su vista hacia el rubio – Ve y encárgate de abrir la puerta del comedor a nuestra señal – le ordeno con tono firme causando que Armin asintiera de manera energética antes de dirigirse hacia la gran puerta de madera que separaba a las dos habitaciones.

Eren miro a su amigo en busca de ayuda pero ambos sabían que el castaño no se libraría de está, Sus nervios salieron disparados desde su interior. Una cosa es saludar a todos por individual y otra muy diferente era ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas. ¿Y si tartamudeaba? ¿Y si se quedaba en blanco? ¿Y si se tropezaba al subir los escalones? ¿Y si…

– Vamos – ordeno Levi, sacándolo de sus fantasías.

– ¿Me acompañaras? – pregunto aliviado, sabiendo que al menos no se encontraría solo.

– Se vería raro que tu subieras solo, así que realmente no tengo otra opción – contesto con fastidio mientras comenzaba a caminar. Aunque en el fondo, algo le impedía dejar a Eren solo.

No podía negar que aquellos minutos de baile lo habían hecho sentir de una manera distinta. Había bailado con miles de chicas cuando era invitado a bailes, pero esta vez, cuando su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al del castaño sintió que todo era diferente. El tener a Eren tan cerca y poder percibir su aroma hizo grandes estragos en él, dejándose vencer por sus impulsos al cernir más su mano contra la cintura del menor, haciendo que por inercia acercara más su cuerpo al suyo. Por primera vez abandono su cordura y se dejó llevar por aquellos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento.

Se detuvo en cuanto sintió como una mano se cerraba sobre su antebrazo, evitando que continuara avanzando al poner tener un peso extra deteniéndolo.

– ¿Ahora que sucede? – pregunto mirando a Eren de reojo sin abandonar su actitud fría y distante.

– No sé qué decir – respondió con preocupación, notando como estaban a punto de subir los primeros peldaños de las escaleras.

– ¿Qué comiencen a tragar como los cerdos que son?

– Levi, hablo en serio – le reprocho en un susurro al usar aquel lenguaje.

El azabache suspiro con cansancio y dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Eren.

– Suspira, habla alto, vista al frente – indico con seriedad – Solo improvisa mocoso, no es tan difícil.

La valentía de Eren comenzó a decrecer poco a poco, aun no se sentía seguro de hacer semejante acto, en especial cuando tenía a Levi al lado y el miedo de dejarlo en ridículo lo dominaba. En aquel momento recordó las palabras de Pixies. Sabía perfectamente que al contraer matrimonio con Levi las cosas cambiarían, y ahora que había organizado todo esto era necesario armarse de valor y salir a demostrar lo calificado que estaba para aquel encargo tan grande. Todo, con tal de que Levi estuviera satisfecho.

– Bien – susurro no tan convencido.

Levi lo evaluó lentamente, notando cada una de sus expresiones. Sin siquiera pensarlo llevo su mano libre hasta los cabellos castaños de Eren, revolviéndolos un poco y dejándolos al natural, libre de aquel peinado que tenía y que simplemente no le quedaba.

– Los mocosos se ven mejor despeinados – contesto ante la mirada confusa de Eren – Y también deben de obedecer, así que ve arriba y anúncialo, no puedes mandar todo a la mierda solo por tus inseguridades.

– ¿Por qué no hablas tú? – pregunto mirándolo con recelo.

– Primeramente, tú eres el organizador de todo eso, debes de responsabilizarte de tus cosas y eso implica ser el portavoz de todo – contesto siendo evidente su defensa – Además, no dejare que mi esposo se deje vencer por pequeñas cosas y que ni siquiera pueda hablar frente a un buen número de personas. Yo sé que no me case con un cobarde.

Eren no dijo nada ante ello, se quedó procesando las últimas palabras que, aun a pesar de lo duro que sonaban, sabía que lo único que quería el azabache era hacer que tuviera más confianza en sí mismo, cosa que aun a pesar de todo, carecía. Sonrió con dulzura al entender el significado de todo.

– Además – el castaño volvió su vista a Levi – Si alguien se burla solo basta con que alces la mano a uno de los guardias y el mismo se encargara de decapitar al culpable.

– ¡Levi! – aquello fue suficiente para que el miedo se fuera y fuera remplazado por la melodiosa risa del menor.

El azabache bufo por debajo al ver que tan solo bastó de una frase para calmar toda la batalla que tenía Eren con sus emociones.

– Gracias – susurro el menor después de unos segundos, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa – Por calmarme.

– No sé de qué hablas – negó rompiendo el contacto visual.

Eren lo miro con diversión y dejándose llevar por aquellos impulsos que lo caracterizaban, tomo la fría mano de Levi para acoplarla con la suya, transmitiéndole el calor que el azabache sentía tan reconfortante. Aquello que sabía que solo Eren podía brindarle.

– Estoy listo – aseguro con sinceridad, comenzando a subir paso a paso los primeros peldaños que lo llevarían al descanso de la escalera principal, lugar perfecto para hacerse notar en medio de la multitud.

Al estar Eren enfrente y llevar la delantera, Levi pudo ver sin obstáculos el punto en donde sus manos se entrelazaban, piel pálida con piel aperlada, una combinación rara pero hermosa a la vista. Aun a pesar de lo estricto que era con lo que se refería al contacto corporal, no hizo ningún intento de quitar su mano, porque sabía que desde el fondo, aquello no lo incomodaba.

Lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona, quitándose del agarre al menor tiempo posible, pero en esta ocasión era Eren, aquel mocoso que aun a pesar de tener las manos algo ásperas por el trabajo de ser sirviente, las sintió pequeñas y delicadas, listas para mimarle en cualquier momento de soledad.

Eren.

El mocoso que era la excepción de todos sus prejuicios y la razón de todos sus delirios.

.

* * *

– No me has hecho caso en toda la noche – se quejó la rubia, haciendo un ligero mohín en un intento de captar la atención de su pareja. Cosa que fallo al primer intento.

– Tienen algo raro… – opino, refiriéndose a la pareja protagonista de todo el evento, ignorando por completo los reclamos de la joven.

– ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta? – volteo los ojos con fastidio, tomando una pose de cansancio.

– Sabes la razón por la que te traje a aquí– Erwin entrecerró los ojos al ver como Eren comenzaba a decir un anuncio frente a todos – ¿Pensabas que era solo porque te lo merecías? – cuestiono con sarcasmo, mirándola con burla.

La joven aparto su vista enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mostrándose ofensiva por aquellas palabras.

– Vamos cariño, es por nosotros – trato de convencerla, envolviéndola en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla – Sabes que si Levi no obtiene su herencia nosotros podemos lograr conseguirla si demostramos que él no puede manejarlo. Sería de nosotros, imagínate lo que tendríamos con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

– ¿Tendríamos este palacio? – pregunto mostrando una señal de emoción.

– Esté y los que quieras.

La joven se lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Esa es mi chica – la tomo de la cara para depositar un emotivo beso en aquellos suaves labios, aprovechando el momento en que todos los invitados pasaban al comedor y la sala principal comenzaba a vaciarse.

Erwin miro como la joven cerraba los ojos al querer disfrutar plenamente de la muestra de amor que le brindaba, sin saber que dentro de la mente del rubio había otros planes respecto al hecho conseguir el dinero. Erwin era bueno manipulando y sabía que a veces, dos cabezas no eran mejor que una.

.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llenar poco a poco el gran comedor, adornado perfectamente con flores y centros de mesa de gran valor. Eren se había encargado de eliminar las etiquetas de clasificación por lo que los invitados podían sentarse en el lugar de su preferencia. Los sirvientes estaban a lo largo de la pared, firmes y atentos a la señal de su superior para poder comenzar a servir los alimentos.

Al momento en que los próximos monarcas del reino hicieron presencia en el lugar, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de admiración y respeto. Eren se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza sin embargo Levi se mostró indiferente ante la acción, acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de sus súbditos desde su infancia.

– Comiencen – ordeno sin los típicos discursos, dirigiéndose directamente a la causa principal.

Aquello fue suficiente para que los sirvientes comenzaran a servir las bandejas a cada invitado. Todos estaban en perfecta coordinación y sin ningún tipo de error ya que sabían que sus trabajos estaban en juego. Todos miraron extasiados la variedad de alimentos, sin perder el tiempo de comenzar a degustarlos. El susurro de las conversaciones y el sonido de la porcelana al chocar ambientaba el lugar, haciéndolo más relajante a pesar de la importancia y el sitio en donde se encontraban.

Levi supervisaba silenciosamente a su alrededor. Noto como su hermana se encontraba solo unos asientos más adelante, hablando de cosas seguramente extrañas a juzgar por la expresión asustada de su compañero de asiento. Suspiro con fastidio antes de comenzar a cortar minuciosamente su jugoso corte de carne. Sabía que todo aquello le sería de gran ayuda a la hora de justificar pruebas sobre su matrimonio pero aun así le disgustaba la idea de que gente desconocida pisara su palacio.

Unos ruidos peculiares lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se daba una idea de quién era el causante pero aun así se giró lentamente, sabiendo que lo primero que verían sus ojos sería una ola de cabellos castaños.

Eren se encontraba con una expresión de satisfacción, masticando lentamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados dando a demostrar lo satisfecho que estaba. Emitió un par de sonidos de aprobación antes de terminar, limpiándose un poco la comisura de sus labios con la palma de la mano en caso de algún rastro de comida, siguiendo con su actividad al tantear con el tenedor una ración más de comida.

– No sabía que tenía un cerdito en el palacio – le regaño mirándolo con una expresión de disgusto.

Se estiro un poco para tomar la barbilla de Eren y con la otra mano comenzó a limpiarle algunos restos de salsa que aún le quedaban en la barbilla, haciendo su agarre más firme ante los intentos fallidos del menor por librarse.

– Yo puedo solo, no soy un niño pequeño – se quejó tomando con un rápido movimiento la servilleta para limpiarse por sí mismo.

– Hasta un bebe es más limpio que tu – contesto con burla, ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte del castaño.

– Al parecer tenemos algunas quejas.

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo ante el origen de aquella voz, encontrándose frente a un hombre recogerte que los miraba con diversión.

Levi aparto la mirada con indiferencia mientras que las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron ante la vergüenza de ser visto de aquella manera. No estaba dando la imagen que pensaba.

– Y-yo… no… – se apresuró a decir tropezando un poco con las palabras – L-lamento si lo hemos molestado señor…

– Dawk, Nile Dawk – se presentó con tranquilidad, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo – A su servicio.

– Espero que disfrute la velada señor Dawk – dijo en un intento de salvar la situación.

– La mejor que he asistido en años – alago alzando la copa de vino hacia él – Me alegra que el príncipe Levi encontrara a un buen acompañante de vida.

Eren sonrió por debajo ante lo último. Había estado pensando seriamente en las palabras de Hanji pero aun así no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para dar el primer paso en la relación.

– No se deje engañar, este mocoso puede llegar a ser un verdadero mocoso imperativo.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada al tiempo que la cara de Eren pasaba por diferentes expresiones, desde la confusión hasta la vergüenza al saber que aquel hombre, quien seguramente tenía un buen cargo a juzgar por su aspecto, había escuchado aquella queja por parte del azabache.

– ¡Levi! – le reprocho notando como el mayor lo miraba con diversión, disfrutando de la situación por la que lo estaba haciendo pasar.

Al parecer el banquete no estaba siendo tan aburrido como pensaba.

– Tranquilo príncipe, su matrimonio apenas está empezando, aun puede demostrarle que se equivoca – intervino Nile, guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad – En especial si comienza a ver por el bien del reino.

– Tch, ahora menos se sacara esa idea que tiene en la cabeza – rodó los ojos con cansancio.

– ¿Idea? – pregunto confundido, mirando a Eren ante la duda.

– He estado pensando en que podemos cubrir los fondos para construir una escuela en una zona de bajos recursos – explico mostrándose orgulloso y emocionado ante su plan.

El hombre lo miro impresionado unos momentos. Era ilógico que un teniendo una corta edad, Eren mostrara aquellas ganas de ayudar a la gente. El menor emanaba algo más que poder y egocentrismo, bastaba con mirarlo una vez para saber que tenía un corazón humilde y caritativo, algo que contrastaba fuertemente con la persona que tenía como pareja.

_Que matrimonio tan peculiar_ pensó sonriendo con ironía.

– A mí me parece una excelente idea – opinó sinceramente, alzando los hombros en señal de rendición.

– ¡¿Verdad?! – el castaño se emocionó al ver que tenía su primer aliado – Apenas comenzare a ver lo que hará falta para llevarlo a cabo pero aun así espero que sea lo más pronto posible.

– En cuento consigamos a alguien que nos asesore lo haremos, tú solo jamás – intervino el azabache en advertencia, logrando que la emoción de Eren bajara un poco.

– Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudar a instruir las clases – comento Nile en cuanto la idea le vino a la cabeza – Me imagino que buscan a alguien capacitado para poder enseñarles a los niños.

– ¿Cuánto costara? – Levi alzo una ceja ante la propuesta de aquel hombre, seguramente lo único que buscaba era sacarle un poco de dinero.

– Lo que él decida – alzo las manos con inocencia – Aunque por todo el tiempo que vengo conociéndolo les puedo decir que lo único que le importa es ayudar a los demás.

– Entonces no le veo el problema de contratarlo – Eren miro al azabache, esperanzado a recibir una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

Al parecer el mundo estaba siendo favorable con el mocoso.

– Supongo que ya es un pendiente menos – acepto tomando su copa de vino para darle un trago, mostrándose digno al tener la última en palabra.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no había vuelto atrás.

Desde que le dio permiso a Eren de comenzar aquel proyecto estaba consciente de que el castaño haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevarlo a cabo hasta el final. Algo característico de él era que no se rendía. Jamás. Y era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar _todos los días de su vida_.

Dejó de beber al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Había pensado en una vida junta a Eren durante el resto de su vida y no solo cuando consiguiera la herencia. En un futuro, su mente lo veía junto a él.

La expresión de emoción por parte de Eren hizo volverlo a la realidad, sin embargo se mostró ausente durante unos segundos, mirando a su plato con la mirada perdida.

– En ese caso les pasare todos los datos de quien puede ayudarlos – Nile sonrió ante la actitud del castaño – En cuento logre una respuesta afirmativa me pondré en contacto con ustedes.

– Eso sería genial, muchas gracias – contesto sin dejar de desbordar energía, regresando su vista hacia el azabache.

Su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al verlo en aquel estado de aislamiento.

– ¿L-levi? – pregunto tomándolo de la mano en un intento de hacerlo entrar en reacción – ¿Estas bien?

– El vino me ha mareado un poco – repuso como si nada, tratando de lucir lo más normal posible – Lo más probable es que tenga que lidiar con Eren directamente, así que hágale saber para quien está trabajando.

– A-aunque claramente Levi es que supervisara todo, así que no solo debe de tomarme en cuenta a mi – corrigió mirando al hombre con seriedad.

– Se lo haré saber – acepto retomando sus actividades y siguiendo degustando el segundo platillo que los sirvientes le proporcionaban.

Eren y Nile continuaron con una amena platica sobre cosas de cualquier tipo, haciendo sin esfuerzos una conversación que llevaría todo el transcurso del banquete.

Sin embargo Levi permaneció callado desde su lugar, contestando con monosílabos solo si la ocasión lo requería, mirando de reojo a Eren tan solo unos instantes mientras seguía intentando reacomodar sus pensamiento los cuales lo estaban traicionando de una vil manera.

.

* * *

Al terminar el banquete, después de tres platillos y un pequeño postre para endulzar un poco el paladar, los invitados pasaron de nuevo a la sala principal, sin embargo esta vez para comenzar a despedirse de sus conocidos. La media noche había llegado y la mayoría aún tenía un largo viaje por hacer. Poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar, agradeciendo la hermosa velada que se les brindo. Antes de irse, Nile prometió ponerse en contacto con ellos en cuanto arreglara las cosas, deseándole al castaño suerte en aquel proyecto que seguro haría a cientos de niños felices.

Al recibir las ordenes de Reiner, los sirvientes comenzaron a limpiar todo con la mayor rapidez posible, dejando aun los adornos de flores a petición de Eren.

Dos sombras se escabulleron lejos de los ojos de cualquiera, escondiéndose en uno de los innumerables pasillos que conducían a diferentes rincones del palacio. Al pasar parte de su infancia ahí, Erwin sabía perfectamente qué camino tomar sin perderse, a fin de cuentas debía de saber hasta el último rincón de lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

– Hora de poner el plan en acción preciosa – dijo mirando a Nanaba quien no quitaba su cara de descontento ante la situación.

– Erwin, estoy cansada y los pies me están matando – se quejó usando aquella voz chillona que a veces sacada de quicio al rubio.

– En cuento más rápido lo hagas, más rápido nos iremos – contesto con seriedad, sonando como una amenaza – Tú decides cuanto tiempos no tomara.

– Esta bien – chisto con amargura cruzándose de brazos a la espera de recibir sus ordenes.

– La mayoría de los invitados se han ido por lo que seguramente nuestra parejita de tórtolos ira a descansar. Yo iré a distraer a Eren antes mientras tú te escabulles en su habitación. Probablemente tendrán un jarrón con agua en el interior, así que coloca el veneno dentro de la bebida, rápido y sin dejar evidencias ¿Entendiste?

– ¿V-veneno? – su cara palideció unos tonos, dejando su fastidio de lado – ¿Cuál veneno?

– No podía dártelo antes así que lo estuve guardando durante toda la noche – contesto al tiempo que sacaba del interior de su traje una pequeña botella.

A simple vista parecía algo inofensivo, sin embargo Nanaba pudo reconocer la caligrafía que tenía la etiqueta, proveniente de la herborista del pueblo, una persona que hace cualquier tipo de sustancias con tal de conseguir dinero. Sabía que sea lo que sea que tuviera adentro, podría causar devastadores resultados. Y ella no era una asesina.

– Pero Erwin, no acordamos en esto – intervino negándose a aceptar la botella, mirándolo con cierto grado de desaprobación.

– No acordamos en nada – la corrigió con aquella voz grave que la hacía estremecer de miedo – Dijiste que me obedecerías y esta es la orden que te estoy dando ¿Acaso no anhelabas tener todos estos lujos?

– ¡Si, pero no a cambio de asesinar a alguien! – exclamo sintiendo como la desesperación la invadía – Pensé que lo seduciría y así poder acusarlo de infiel, que nos encontrarían en la cama ¡No sé!

– Yo no necesito que lo sancionen, yo lo que necesito es quitar a Levi de mi camino – tomo el cuello de la joven para hacer que sus ojos se encontraran, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se ponía tenso ante el agarre – Y la única manera de hacer eso es matarlo.

– Pequeño iluso.

Erwin soltó de inmediato a Nanaba y se giró rápidamente, buscando el origen de aquella voz que involucraba un testigo de sus crímenes.

– Más vale que salgas si no quieres que yo mismo vaya por ti – amenazo el rubio, atento a cualquier tipo de ataque. Maldijo el momento en que decidió quedarse en un pasillo y no entrar a uno de los innumerables cuartos.

– Tranquilo cariño, no eres el único que tiene cuentas pendientes – contesto sin dejarse intimidar por su actitud.

Erwin entrecerró los ojos con recelo al ver como la joven se acercaba más a ellos, dando por fin su imagen a relucir. Nanaba estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo la mandó callar con un movimiento de mano, ordenándole con la mirada que guardara silencio.

– ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – cuestiono calculando las oportunidades de ser descubiertos.

– Lo suficiente como para saber que tu plan es un asco – respondió riendo con egocentrismo.

– Si pretendes acusarnos de una vez que te dijo que-

– Deja tus amenazas para alguien que le importe – Erwin alzo una ceja por la interrupción – Me uniré a ti.

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué acaso no le sirves a Levi? – cuestiono el rubio mirando de arriba abajo su uniforme.

– Eso era antes de que el hijo de puta me engañara – respondió con rencor – Tú quieres quitarle el reino, yo quiero venganza, creo que estamos en la misma página del libro.

– ¿Qué me garantiza que estamos en lo mismo?

– No me da buena espina – susurro por primera vez Nanaba, mirando a la castaña con desconfianza.

– Te ayudare a hundir a Levi en lo más bajo, creo que eso es suficiente.

Erwin se lo pensó unos momentos, inspeccionando a la joven que tenía ante sí. A juzgar por su expresión a leguas se veía que lo único que sus ojos transmitían era enojo. En ningún momento mostró vacilación, demostrando lo segura que estaba de seguir adelante.

– ¿Y dices que el plan de envenenarlo es malo? – pregunto con fingida inocencia, rodando entre sus manos el pequeño frasco.

– ¿En dónde estás y quienes tienes de anfitriones? – devolvió la pregunta usando un tono de ironía – Por si se te ha olvidado, Levi acaba de contraer matrimonio por lo que ahora sus bienes están repartidos en dos. Si el llegara a morir ¿A quién crees que se le pasara todo?

– Eren – susurro para sí mismo, maldiciéndose por pasar eso por alto.

– ¿Ahora entiendes? Y dudo que el mocoso sea tan estúpido como para caer en tus redes – rodó los ojos con fastidio – Necesitamos pensar en otra cosa, ahora.

– Tenemos límites pequeña, no puedo andar merodeando por el palacio como si nada.

– Pero yo si – contesto ensanchando su sonrisa – No por nada soy la mucama principal. Tengo las llaves de todas las habitaciones, seguro que sirve de algo.

Erwin ladeo un poco la cabeza ante la situación, ahora no le quedaban más dudas sobre la joven y sin planearlo, había conseguido una aliada más que seguro le sería de gran beneficio.

– Supongo que estamos juntos en esto – avanzo hacia ella tomando delicadamente su mano derecha – Es un placer trabajar con usted, señorita…

– Petra Ral – contesto gustosa al saber que había ganado, observando como Erwin besaba el dorso de su mano en un modo de cerrar el trato.

La alianza estaba hecha.

.

* * *

Eren observaba como poco a poco todo llegaba a su fin, por lo que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad subió hasta su habitación en busca de un pequeño descanso. Había visto a Levi hablar con algunas personas así decidió que era mejor no molestarlo, pensando que probablemente se trataba de algo importante. Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse, luchando un poco contra los botones de la chaqueta para poder remplazarla con el pijama. Pensó tomar un baño pero ya era muy entrada la noche y la posibilidad de volver a pescar un resfriado era elevada, sin embargo antes arroparse en la cama, la luz del exterior llamo su atención. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió hacia el balcón, donde lo primero que vio fue la gran luna en medio del cielo, donde su luz parecía contrastar con el color de la noche, dando una imagen que Eren contempló embelesado. Era increíble como la naturaleza le brindaba aquellas cosas tan sencillas, pero a la vez tan hermosas.

– Se te meterá una mosca si sigues con la boca abierta – Levi lo reprendió levemente, causando que el castaño pegara un pequeño brinco desde su lugar. Aun no se acostumbraba a sus presencias inesperadas.

– Perdón por no esperarte, te vi hablando seriamente con varias personas así que no quise molestarte – dijo observando como el mayor se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaba, recargándose en el borde del balcón y quedando a escasos centímetros a su derecha.

– Me invocaron a una junta dentro de unos días – contesto con tono seco – Supongo que es para comenzar los trámites de la herencia.

Aquello logro que Eren ensanchara su sonrisa hasta el límite, sintiendo como las energías volvían a su cuerpo de golpe.

– ¡Funciono! – exclamo emocionado.

– No tan rápido mocoso, apenas es la primera junta, nada se define hasta firmar el jodido papel – lo detuvo antes de que probablemente se hiciera una idea de algo que todavía no ocurría.

– Pero aun así la idea funciono – alzo los hombro, satisfecho por todo el esfuerzo.

– Supongo que al final no quedo tan mal, he asistido a peores – dijo el azabache mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cabello, despeinándose un poco en el proceso. Realmente la noche se le había hecho pesada.

– No eres bueno para dar halagos – Eren hizo un pequeño mohín, fingiendo sentirse ofendido al recibir aquel trato.

– En las buenas y en las malas, ese es el trato del matrimonio mocoso – recordó logrando que el menor soltara una pequeña risita incrédula, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

– Hasta que la muerte nos separe – susurro mirando al cielo, dejando que la luz de la luna lo envolviera un poco.

Levi lo miro con detenimiento ante aquellas palabras. Lo había dicho de una manera tan natural aun del gran peso que contenían.

– Gracias por estos momentos inolvidables – continuo, dejando notar melancolía – Espero hacer un buen trabajo con los niños, y también seguir contando con tu ayuda.

– Lo harás mocoso – contesto mirando al frente donde las aves nocturnas comenzaban a cantar – Ni creas que dejare que faltes a tu palabra.

– ¿Palabra?

– No te iras hasta que termines este maldito proyecto. Tú lo comenzaste, ahora te quedas a finalizarlo – advirtió aun sabiendo que desde el principio recibiría una respuesta afirmativa.

– ¿Aun cuando consigas tu herencia y el trato se rompa? – pregunto en pequeños susurros, perdiendo su mirada en los jardines del palacio.

Levi noto como la felicidad de Eren se esfumaba poco a poco, dando lugar a un mocoso con expresión melancólica, a la espera de aquellas palabras que seguro le dolerían, pero que a final de cuentas tenía que escuchar.

– El trato se rompe cuando yo lo diga, me vale mierda que consiga la herencia.

Eren le devolvió la mirada incrédulo al pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero la expresión serena de Levi le hizo ver que estaba equivocado, dándole pequeñas esperanzas que, aunque tuvieran un límite, eran suficientes como para dar luz a su mundo. Sonrió por debajo, sintiendo como un leve cosquilleo se asentaba en su estómago.

Una leve briza se hizo presente, revolviendo sus cabellos mientras se filtraba por su ropa, logrando que el menor temblara un poco por el frió, ya que lo único que portaba era el ligero pijama. Se abrazó a sí mismo fugazmente en un intento de aumentar su calor corporal, cosa que Levi noto de inmediato.

– Hora de ir adentro – ordeno, posando su mano en el hombro de Eren para guiarlo hacia el interior – No necesitamos otro maldito resfriado.

– Pero la luna esta bonita esta noche – trato de frenarse sin abandonar la idea de quedarse afuera un rato más – Ya se me quito el frió y aun no tengo ganas de dormir.

– Mi respuesta sigue siendo no – zanjó logrando que el menor comprendiera que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Suspiro con desanimo mientras entraba a la habitación de nuevo, sintiendo como el calor crecía inmediatamente al tener la chimenea prendida.

– Sabes, aun a pesar de todas las emociones fuertes, este día me gusto – dijo Eren sentándose al borde la cama mientras observaba como Levi comenzaba a buscar sus ropas para dormir.

– Que mal, ya que va a ser la última vez que lo hagamos – sentencio alzando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¡¿Por qué?! Fue emocionante conocer otras personas, como el señor Nile, si no hubiéramos hecho el banquete no habríamos obtenido su ayuda.

– Mejor, sirve que no le debemos nada – contesto con voz molesta al comenzar a batallar de nuevo con los botones de la chaqueta. Admitía que le había quedado perfectamente, con aquellos detalles que hacían resaltar su gran costo. Aun así maldecía a Hanji por elegirlo ya que realmente era un dolor de culo al tratar de desvestirse.

Eren miro divertido los intentos fallido de Levi, compadeciéndose de él al ver que cada vez su ceño se fruncía más por la desesperación.

– Espera, puedo volver a ayudarte – intervino parándose hasta quedar a la altura de Levi.

– Ni creas que volveré a usarlo – gruño bajando las manos para dejarle el camino libre a Eren.

– Me gusta cómo te queda – opino con sinceridad sin saber en las consecuencias que traía sobre Levi.

Mientras los desabotonaba uno por uno comenzó a tararear la canción que bailo al principio. Además de que fue el primer vals en el que pudo aplicar sus nuevos conocimientos junto con Levi, la melodía era tranquila y suave, logrando una sensación relajante que calmaba a cualquiera.

Levi lo miro de reojo, estudiando las expresiones del castaño. El suave sonido que hacía, la calidez que emitía y el leve movimiento de sus labios se le antojaron de gran manera, siendo incapaz de apartar su vista de él.

– Listo – susurro jalando un poco la chaqueta de manera juguetona mientras sonreía con satisfacción, buscando la manera de burlarse de él por no haberlo logrado solo. ¿Y lo llamaba _mocoso_?

Al alzar su mirada y darse cuenta de que Levi lo miraba fijamente su sonrisa decayó poco a poco. Contuvo un poco la respiración al sentir como la mano de Levi ascendía lentamente hasta su mejilla, acunando su rostro de tal manera que no tuviera oportunidad de apartar su mirada.

– ¿Levi?

Sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero ya se había cansado de reprimirse, de evitar tocar aquella piel tan suave, de disfrutar de los labios carnosos de Eren y de sentir como su cuerpo se acoplaba a él de manera perfecta. Por esta ocasión había mandado al carajo su juicio, sus reglas, sus pensamientos.

– No pienses – susurro acercándose peligrosamente a Eren, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, haciendo que el aire que salía de sus labios chocara contra los del castaño.

Eren tembló un poco a pesar de que la habitación estaba a una temperatura alta. Su mente le alarmaba que se apartara, pero su juicio fallaba con el simple toque de Levi, dejando solo sus sentimientos y el deseo de ser correspondido. Levi estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que seguramente jamás abandonaría.

Su respiración se volvió pesada, sintiendo que los minutos se detenían ante la situación. Tomo entre sus puños el borde de la chaqueta de Levi en busca de algún tipo de soporte, sabiendo que aquella era una indirecta de demostrar su aprobación.

Un suspiro y una mirada cómplice fueron suficientes para que los dos decidieran acortar la pequeña pero infinita distancia que los separaba, sintiendo por fin la textura de besar aquellos labios que los volvía locos. Levi comenzó con lentitud, marcando el ritmo mientras acomodaba su mano libre en la cintura de Eren, logrando chocar sus cuerpos de manera demandante.

El menor jadeo un poco ante la acción, cosa que Levi aprovecho para introducir su lengua, invadiendo la cavidad de Eren sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo de explorar su boca y entrelazar sus lenguas, sincronizadas perfectamente como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra.

Al sentir como el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar se separaron lentamente, estando aun lo suficientemente cerca pero sin llegar a besarse, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se entrelazaban en cada jadeo acumulado.

– Dime que pare – demando Levi sabiendo que lo único que podía detenerlo era la desaprobación de Eren ya que su conciencia se había ido a la mierda en cuento probo sus labios, suaves al tacto pero adictivos al probarlos.

Las mejillas de Eren se tornaron rojizas, mirando al azabache directamente sin decir ninguna palabra, sin embargo, lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos por los hombros de Levi, sujetándose de su cuello y logrando que sus bocas prácticamente se rozaran. No necesitaba de más para que Levi interpretara aquello como una aprobación para continuar, y en esos momentos, los deseos de Eren eran sus órdenes.

Lo tomo firmemente de las caderas y estampo su boca contra la del castaño, transmitiendo la necesitada que sentía en esos momentos. Sus pensamientos ya no tenían coherencia, sus dudas y problemas desaparecieron de pronto, los dos estaban juntos en esos momentos y era lo único que les importaba.

Levi flexiono sus rodillas y descendió sus manos hasta los muslos de Eren, tomándolos para alzarlo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aprovechando que el menor estaba usando sus hombros como soporte lo cargo hasta la cama, y lo dejo caer sobre el suave colchón para posicionarse sobre él, dejándolo sin ningún tipo de salida.

Abandono sus labios para comenzar un camino de besos húmedos, pasando de sus mejillas y descendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, lamiendo un poco la extensión con satisfacción al escuchar los pequeños suspiros procedentes de la boca del menor. Estiro un poco el cuello de la pijama, dejando a la vista las clavículas de Eren, donde hundió un poco los dientes en el hueco de cada una, haciendo una pequeña marca de las muchas que pensaba hacerle alrededor de su cuerpo, demostrando que el único al que le pertenecía era a él.

Al sentir como la mano de Levi comenzaba a tantear el borde de su pijama para quitarla por completo, Eren no pudo evitar ponerse tenso ante la sensación, olvidando por completo el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir. Levi se detuvo al notarlo, apoyándose en sus manos para poder alzarse completamente, buscando con la mirada los ojos expresivo del menor.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con voz ronca sintiendo como el menor temblaba ligeramente bajo él.

– Lo siento, yo… – se tapó la cara con sus manos, evitando por todos los medios mirarlo directamente.

– Voy a parar – aseguró comenzando a levantarse completamente, frunciendo el ceño por el cambio tan drástico que sufrió Eren.

– ¡N-no! – lo detuvo de los hombros de inmediato – Yo quiero estar contigo – susurro con sinceridad, abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor mientras escondía su cara en el hueco de su cuello – Solo… tengo miedo.

Levi se quedó quieto durante uno segundos, sintiendo la respiración de Eren sobre su cuello al mismo tiempo que se negaba a soltarse de su agarre. La situación había dado un giro por completo.

– ¿De mí? – susurro el azabache con voz firme, sin siquiera luchar por ver la expresión del menor – ¿Me tienes miedo?

Sintió como Eren negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces?

– De lo que somos.

A comparación de hace unos minutos, la habitación ahora se encontraba en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hacia el intento de encararse, no porque no les importara sino porque no tenían el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Eren por vergüenza y Levi por inexperiencia.

Sin embargo el azabache ya estaba cansado de esto: – Mocoso – le llamo tomando entre sus manos los brazos del menor para zafarse de su agarre – Eren, mírame, es una jodida orden – exclamo sabiendo que aquello haría ceder al menor.

Y así fue. En cuento escucho su tono de voz serio y enojado, Eren hizo sus brazos a un lado, dándole la oportunidad de alzarse y poder encararlo sin obstáculos, observando sus ojos con algunas lágrimas acumuladas.

– ¿De qué tienes miedo exactamente? – cuestiono mirándolo directamente.

– De no poder controlar esto – susurro apartando la vista.

– Habla claro.

– Mis sentimientos – contesto arrugando la frente con preocupación – No tiene caso que sigamos, en cuanto termine el trato me iré de aquí como quisiste, así que olvídalo, no me volverás a ver después de un tiempo – aseguro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacerse a un lado en un intento de salirse.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, Levi lo tomo por las muñecas, obligandolo a regresar de nuevo a su lugar.

– Mocoso idiota, ya te dije que yo decido cuando te vas, y si te ordeno que te quedes para siempre a mi lado lo vas a hacer ¿entendido? – dijo con firmeza remarcando claramente cada palabra – Lo nuestro va a seguir, así que lamento si pensabas irte en cuando antes, porque eso no sucederá.

– ¿Puedo quedarme? – sus ojos delataban esperanza.

– Aun si no quieres – aseguro con altanería reincorporándose completamente para quedar sentado sobre el colchón, frunciendo el ceño en un modo de intimidarlo – Supongo que ya todos están acostumbrándose a tu presencia.

Pensó que el castaño se iría de ahí en cuanto antes, pero solo logro que Eren le dedicara aquella sonrisa que le robaba el aliento mientras se levantaba poco a poco, abrazando sus piernas en un intento de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Combinado con sus ojos llorosos y su respiración un poco agitada, daba una imagen que a Levi se le antojo de sobremanera.

– Gracias – susurro acercándose lentamente para abrazarlo, reposando su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de Levi.

– ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto sin siquiera tratar de librarse. Lo dejaría solo uno segundos más.

– Lo lamento – alzo un poco la vista en busca de la mirada del azabache – Por mi culpa paramos.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron fugazmente.

– Eso es algo que se puede arreglar – contesto, tomando su mentón para alzarlo y acortar la poca distancia que tenían.

Eren cerro los ojos en cuanto sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, suspirando por aquella sensación que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Guío sus manos temblorosas por los brazos de Levi hasta que dio con el límite de la chaqueta, alejándola poco a poco para despojarla por completo, dejándola caer a un lado de la cama sin preocuparse de su paradero. Levi se dedicaba a morder y chupar su labio inferior con afán, dejándolo rojizo e hinchado por el constante roce que lo aclamaban como suyo, para siempre.

Ahora que los dos estaban completamente seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, Levi recostó lentamente al menor en el colchón, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo mientras sus hábiles manos se dedicaban a desnudarlo. Tomo el límite de la camisa de Eren y comenzó a subirla lentamente, rozando sus nudillos por todo el torso del menor quien se dedicaba a soltar suspiros de vez en cuando, separándose un poco para que la prenda pasara sobre su cabeza y poder librarse de ella, sintiéndose ahora piel con piel.

– Mhn – jadeo en cuanto Levi decidió centrar su atención en sus pezones, succionando uno mientras pellizcaba al otro con los dedos, dejándolos rojizos y erectos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de vil placer. Aquel placer que los estaba volviendo locos.

– Sigues sin ganar peso – susurro el azabache lentamente, bajando poco a poco por el torso de Eren mientras se dedicaba a esparcir besos húmedos, haciendo que el menor contrajera su estómago por el cosquilleo.

– Y-yo… – trato de cubrirse por la vergüenza al pensar que era desagradable para el mayor, siendo detenido por el mismo Levi quien lo tomo de sus muñecas para apartarlas hacia los lados.

– Me gusta – ronroneo con lujuria, mordiendo levemente la zona donde se encontraba su ombligo.

Eren contuvo la respiración unos momentos en cuanto Levi rozo levemente su entrepierna con sus dedos, rodeando aquella área por sobre la ropa. Delineo fugazmente los huesos de su cadera para después, lentamente, tomar el borde del pantalón y comenzar a jalarlo , quitándolo poco a poco sin perder de vista aquella piel aperlada que comenzaba a asomarse. Al quitar por completo el pantalón se posiciono en medio de las piernas del castaño, volviendo a retomar sus labios mientras semejaba una leve estocada. Eren dejo escapar un jadeo en cuanto lo sintió, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a cobrar vida por debajo de la ropa interior.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sus mejillas de un color rojizo, suspirando levemente cuando Levi tomo su labio inferior entre sus labios y lo jalaba un poco, haciendo el beso más rudo, más intenso, transmitiendo la necesidad que sentía.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió como un bulto crecía por su zona baja, sonrojándose al saber que el azabache se encontraba demasiado excitado y su miembro comenzaba a crecer por debajo de sus pantalones, restregándose entre sus nalgas semejando pequeñas penetraciones. Levi gruño por debajo, sintiendo la dolorosa erección entre sus piernas.

– Date la vuelta – ordeno en voz tan baja que el castaño tuvo que sentir como Levi lo ayudaba a dar media vuelta para entender el mensaje.

Ahora que estaba dándole la cara al colchón, el azabache le tomo por las caderas para alzaras un poco, dándole la oportunidad de retirar por completo la única prenda que le impedía tener al menor completamente a su merced.

– Aa-ah – se retorció un poco al sentir como Levi tomaba sus nalgas y las masajeaba un poco, ocultando la cara sobre la almohada al saber que tenía una vista completa de sus partes bajas.

Ensalivando tres dedos se acercó al menor, quedando sobre él sin poner de todo su peso para evitar aplastarlo por completo.

– Vamos Eren, déjame oírte – le susurro en cuento introdujo uno de sus dígitos en la entrada rosada del menor, la cual se contrajo ante la intromisión a pesar de la delicadeza con la que Levi lo penetro.

– N-nh Nos v-van a escuchar – jadeo cerrando los ojos con expresión adolorida, tratando de acoplarse a la intromisión. Aun a pesar de la poca cordura que le quedaba sabía que todavía había sirvientes afuera, limpiando lo último de lo que quedo del banquete. Jamás podría mirarlos a la cara de nuevo al pensar que pudieron haber escuchado sus jadeos.

– Ese es el plan.

Al parecer a Levi le daba igual.

– ¡Ah! – su espalda se arqueo en cuento el mayor tomo su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo, apretando levemente mientras marcaba un ritmo semejando a las embestidas de sus dedos, brindándole placer por los dos lados.

Eren se aferró a las sabanas de la cama, retorciéndose en su lugar mientras sentía como el dolor comenzaba a ser un vago recuerdo y ahora el placer era lo que lo dominaba, haciéndolo jadear con el simple hecho de que Levi lo tocara.

En cuanto sintió que la entrada de Eren lo recibía sin problemas introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo forma de tijeras sin dejar de estimularlo con la otra mano, tratando de distraerlo y que olvidara por completo el dolor, recibiendo como respuesta gemidos y jadeos que hicieron a su pene palpitar ante la excitación. En esta ocasión quería que los dos lo disfrutaran.

Noto que Eren se encontraba en las últimas cuando sintió su mano mojarse con el líquido pre seminal que salía de su glande, avisándole que estaba poco de llegar al orgasmo. Lo que estaba esperando desde hace unos momentos.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar como Eren gruñía en protesta en cuanto paro las embestidas y abandono su pene, dejándolo fatigado al estar a poco de culminar.

Con rápidos movimientos se deshizo de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior, liberando por fin su miembro que se encontraba completamente erecto, exigiendo atención en cuento antes.

– Levanta – ordeno tomando sus caderas para alzarlas más, cosa que Eren obedeció de inmediato, dejando de lado su pudor con tal de librarse de toda aquella desesperación que sentía, dándole un fácil acceso a su interior.

Con una mano sujeto la cadera del menor mientras que con la otra seguía estimulando levemente su miembro, acercándolo en medio de las nalgas de Eren para frotarse contra ellas, rodeando su entrada y esparciendo el líquido pre seminal en un intento de usarlo como lubricante. Eren arqueo levemente la espalda en un gesto involuntario, como si su cuerpo supieran que hacer exactamente.

– Voy a entrar – aviso apretando su mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de meter su miembro de golpe.

En cuanto sintió como el pene de Levi se hacía paso en su interior un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión. Los dedos de Levi no se comparaban en nada con su pene.

– A-ah – gimoteo un poco al sentirlo entrar por completo, respirando hondo y pasando saliva por su garganta en cuanto llego al límite, tratando de acostumbrar a su cuerpo ante aquella longitud de carne.

Levi se recargo levemente sobre él y comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos detrás de su cuello y en parte de sus hombros, saboreando aquella piel que temblaba y se movía al compás de su respiración agitada.

– Mgh L..vi – suspiro el castaño en cuanto el mayor saco lentamente su miembro, dejándolo a la mitad para volver a penetrarlo de una sola, deleitándose por la estreches que le brindaba Eren, haciéndole saber que el único que podía marcarlo y hacerlo suyo era él.

– Joder – gruño de placer, tratando por todos los medios de controlarse.

Hasta que el fugaz y leve movimiento de Eren lo hizo perder la razón.

El castaño contraía su entrada de manera voluntaria, haciendo que el miembro de Levi quedara atrapado en aquella entrada rosa, negándose a dejarlo ir por completo.

Haciendo caso de sus instintos, tomo entre sus manos las delgadas caderas de Eren para comenzar a dar un ritmo más marcado, más rápido y lleno de efusividad que los ojos del menor se abrieron con grandeza, respirando rápidamente ante la sensación de ser penetrado de una manera casi salvaje, pero deliciosa ante el placer.

– ¡A-ah! ¡A-hi! – se estremeció en cuanto sintió como Levi tocaba su próstata en su interior, logrando que sus piernas se debilitaran y su vista se cegara durante segundos, acumulando pequeñas gotas de sudor por sobre su frente.

– Siéntelo Eren – susurro con lujuria volviendo a golpear en el mismo ángulo, deleitándose con la vista del menor retorciendo de puro placer, agarrando las almohadas frente a él en un intento de buscar soporte.

Levi mantuvo un ritmo constante, haciendo mecer la cama levemente mientras los suaves y gloriosos sonidos que emitía Eren hacían eco en la habitación, expresando el mar de sensaciones que su primer amor le brindaba. Su perdición.

Las manos de Levi delineaban su figura, enmarcando su delgada cintura y moldeando sus nalgas, acariciando con el dedo el pene del menor que se encontraba tan hinchado como el suyo, seguramente siendo doloroso para Eren.

– ¡Agh! – jadeo el castaño al momento en que sintió una mano envolverse sobre su miembro, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que las constantes estocadas, haciendo que un hilo se saliva se escapara por sus labios, sintiendo las mejillas rojas y piel perlada de sudor aun a pesar del frio del exterior.

Una sensación burbujeando se centró en la parte baja de Eren, haciéndole morder su labio inferior ante la sensación de perdición, provocando que su pene se hinchara más de lo normal. Un brillo se asentó sobre los ojos de Levi quien no perdió datos de lo que pasaba, retomando un ritmo más demandante, sabiendo que el orgasmo de Eren estaba a poco de llegar.

Desesperado por dejarse llevar por completo, trato de simular el ritmo que llevaba el azabache, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de las estocadas, logrando que sus cuerpos se reencontraran en un sonido seco, tan morboso y deleitante ante sus oídos.

– ¡Y-ya! ¡Mgh! ¡Ah L-evi! – perdió un poco la respiración en cuento el orgasmo llego, derramando su semen en abundancia sobre su pecho y parte del colchón, cerrando los ojos cuanto antes al disfrutar por completo de la sensación, sintiendo su cuerpo liberado y relajado de manera inmediata, sin embargo sabía que aún no terminaba. Y en el fondo, era algo de lo que no se quejaba.

– Jo-der Eren, no aprietes tanto – susurro entre dientes Levi, tomándolo de la cintura para darle la vuelta, quedando de cara a cara de nuevo, dándole la oportunidad de besarlo en el cuello, haciéndolo temblar ante la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

El menor estiro sus manos temblorosas, tomando la cara de Levi entre sus manos para hacercarla a sus labios en un beso lleno de emoción y satisfacción, entrelazando sus lenguas y guiándose por el placer y el amor que los envolvía, testigo y demostración que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– N-no – susurro al instante en que Levi abandonaba su cuerpo, sacando su miembro por completo en cuanto el orgasmo amenazaba con llegar – Hazlo adentro – entrelazo las piernas por detrás de su espalda, negándole la oportunidad de apartarse.

Levi sonrió al saber que lo tenía a su merced, rogándole que terminara lo que para ellos, era una completa perdición que los hacia tocar el cielo. Delineo los labios del menor para después morderlos un poco, sintiendo como jadeaba al momento en que lo embestía más fuerte, tomándolo por sus muslos internos para separar sus piernas y poder llegar más al fondo. Recibiendo la gustosa bienvenida de Eren.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mng! – Bastaron un par de penetraciones más, combinadas con besos calientes y roces clandestinos para que Levi se viniera por completo dentro de Eren, llenándolo con su caliente semen al tiempo que el menor lo abrazaba por los hombros, uniéndose en un último beso que culminaba su momento de pasión.

Eren respiro entrecortadamente, juntando su frente con la de Levi quien no paraba de grabarse en su memoria todas las expresiones que le ofreció a lo largo de la ronda, besando levemente su frente en un casto beso.

Se alejó lentamente para salir de su interior, notando como el menor se estremecía levemente en cuanto su miembro salió por completo y un rastro de semen salía por su ano, brindándole una imagen de lo más erótica que se encargó de grabarla en su memoria para siempre.

– Te quiero – susurro Eren tan bajo que Levi muy apenas pudo escucharlo, quedándose callado al no saber que responder.

El hecho de disfrutar tenerlo a su lado no implicaba relacionarse con aquel sentimiento al que tanto huía; Amor

¿Verdad?

– Vamos, cobíjate que vas a resfriarte – cambio el tema por completo, jalando las sabanas a su lado para que el menor pudiera acomodarse bajo ellas.

Eren sonrió con un poco de tristeza pero aun así no perdió la oportunidad de gatear hasta Levi y acomodarse en el lugar que le brindaba, evitando que su cuerpo resintiera el cambio de temperatura. Sabía que seguramente sucedería lo mismo que las otras noches y que volvería a dormir en aquella cama que a pesar de haber sido usada para culminar su pasión, aún era cómplice de sus momentos en soledad durante las noches mientras añoraba la presencia del azabache. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente, haciéndose un ovillo en busca de aumentar su calor corporal.

Cuando estaba dejándose llevar por el sueño sintió como el colchón tras su espalda se hundía ante un peso extra, haciendo que volteara levemente y se encontrara con la figura tonificada de Levi, quien trataba de hacerse un poco de espacio.

– Levi – susurro un poco confuso buscando los ojos grisáceos del mayor - ¿V-vas a dormir aquí?

– ¿Ves otra cama? – cuestiono con sarcasmo al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente – Da gracias que te estoy dejando descansar y no te mande a bañar en cuento antes. Así que no molestes y duérmete – ordeno con fingida molestia, tomándolo de la cabeza para obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de esperanza en cuestión de segundos, volviendo a brillar de una forma que el azabache admiro embelesado. Eren increíble como el menor podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma.

Suspiro en derrota en cuanto Eren decidió dar media vuelta para quedar los dos de frente, aprovechando la posición para acurrucarse contra él mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, formando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en aquellos labios que todavía se encontraban algo hinchados por la reciente actividad.

El azabache chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que cobijaba por completo el cuerpo de menor, dejando que se quedara a su lado por toda la noche.

Eren sucumbió ante el sueño durante minutos, sintiéndose completamente seguro al estar junto a Levi, quien no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez horas o probablemente solos unos minutos, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada del menor, observando con atención cada una de sus facciones. Aquella nariz respingada que quería pellizcar, las largas pestañas que se encargaban de enmarcar sus ojos, y en especial aquellos labios que probo con gusto, rosados y tiernos al tacto.

Cada día sentía que Eren se hacía un hueco en su duro corazón, llenando su vida de recuerdos y experiencia a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba a su lado. Si eso había sucedido durante un par de días no podría ni imaginarse lo que pasaría más adelante. Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro...

Eren Jeager era completamente suyo.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews en anonimo: **

_**~ Akire:**_ !Dios! Cariño, tus reviews siempre me hacen sonrojar~ Me encantaron tus escenas dramáticas, en especial cuando tomaste la pizza para resignarte a la vida, de verdad, me llego xD Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de la tardanza, espero que este capitulo también te guste como los demas y de nuevo, lamento la demora. Acepto el divorcio como castigo(?) !Nos leemos!

**_~ Faby801:_** Hola pequeña~ me emociona saber que causo todo eso con una actualizacion ;-; Siento que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena si las hago sonreir ~ !Te digo! Levi es Levi y solo él se entiende, pero que tampoco se pase de bipolar con el mocoso~ Mira que lo confunde más(?) !Erwin x Eren baby's!(?) Admito que tambien me gusta esa pareja pero desgraceamente lo unico que busca nuestro cejotas es la herencia, solo eso x.x Cariño, hasta yo me robo a Eren, mira esa cosita hermosa de de cabellos castaños ¬w¬ Disculpa la tardanza y espero volver a leerte de nuevo. !Cuidate!

**_~ Alice Kurosaki:_ **Eren se esta ganando nuestros corazones inmediatamente~ !Vamos! !Es un amor con patas! Nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos(?) Ya ves~ hasta Levi e.e Bueno... con el capitulo de hoy vimos que nuestros dos antagonistas se juntaron y eso, dios, esta fuerte(?) Y creeme que haran lo que sea para quitar a Levi de su camino, aun si eso implica dañar a Eren en el proceso... Hijos de puta. - Se retuerce tal vil gusano- !Disculpa la tardanza! Agradezco enormemente que esperes paciente las actualizacion, mira que daria lo que fuera por subir capitulo nuevo cada semana ;-; No te disculpes linda, tu review fue hermoso, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic y ademas, de dejar un comentario. Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien te guste y nos leemos hasta la proxima~

.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí de verdad que les agradezco seguir leyendo las actualizaciones~ Me emociona saber que cada día, poquito a poquito, la gente se va uniendo a esta pequeña familia !Gracias por su apoyo!

En fin, con el capitulo de hoy. Si... Tengo un lió en mi cabeza xD En parte estoy feliz y emocionaba por las acciones de nuestra pareja principal, las cuales estan demostrando que ya les es indispensable vivir sin el otro, pero, por otro lado la nueva alianza que se hizo entre Petra y Erwin nos demuestra que los dias felices no duraran mucho. Pero recuerden, después de la tormenta viene la calma, y eso de verdad que afectara a nuestra peculiar parejita~

Espero disculpen los errores de gramática y ortografía. Cada día me esfuerzo por mejor y poder hacerlas feliz c:

Sin mas por decir me despido por hoy~ prometiendo que en cuanto antes comenzare a escribir el siguiente capitulo donde un nuevo personaje hará aparición... Una pizza a la persona que acerté quien es(?) xD

!Nos leemos!

.

* * *

_**~ ¿Review? ~**_


	10. ¿Quien eres?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo~ Las cosas han estado un poco aceleradas estos dias, pero las vacaciones están a tan solo un mes, y eso significa mas tiempo para escribir -chilla de la emocion-

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a _Yenessis Kutsenova_~ cariño, de verdad que eres genial y como lo he prometido, hoy en tu cumple -espero que en donde vivas todavía sea- disfrutes de este capitulo especialmente para ti. Te adoro, estas loca y gracias por pasarme tu sabes que(?) !Gracias por la portada!

Sin más por decir, las dejo con el capitulo.

Disfruten!

.

* * *

Parpadeo un par de veces en busca de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz que se colaba por la venta, logrando solo distinguir las suaves siluetas de los muebles. Al juzgar por la luz entendió que aún eran horas de madrugada por lo que decidió dormir un poco más, sintiendo como su cuerpo se lo exigía en gran manera, adolorido y agotado por lo sucedido la noche anterior. En un intento de buscar una posición más cómoda comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo, sin embargo, no pudo terminar la vuelta cuando una mano se cernió sobre su cintura, aprisionándolo sobre un segundo cuerpo e impidiéndole alejarse y romper el contacto que mantenían.

Eren se estremeció un poco por la sorpresa, mirando de reojo como Levi se revolvía un poco aun sin lograr despertar pero consiente de que debía impedir que aquel calor corporal que sentía se alejara, logrando que el pequeño cuerpo que tanto le brindaba calma se quedara a su lado en cualquier momento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó sobre los labios de Eren.

Alejando cualquier rastro de sueño, se volvió a acercar poco a poco al azabache, siendo recibido por sus largos y pálidos brazos que gustosos lo aceptaron inconscientemente, envolviéndolo en una posición en la que el castaño quedo aprisionado, piel con piel, sintiendo la respiración de Levi por encima de su cabeza. Al caer profundamente dormido la noche anterior se había mentalizado que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser igual, que en cuanto despertara, el olor que el azabache desprendía solo sería el recuerdo de su presencia en la habitación, recordándole que el único al que le importaba mantener una buena relación era él. Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía frente a él, siendo evidente que había dormido durante toda la noche en la habitación, un sentimiento de felicidad y un poco de emoción nacieron desde su interior, tratando de reprimir aquella sonrisa que sus labios se negaban a borrar.

Decidió quedarse despierto, mirando al mayor solo de reojo mientras podía escuchar ligeramente los latidos de Levi, consientes y tranquilos como su respiración. Una imagen muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver todos los días.

Toco ligeramente su vientre bajo, recordando la sensación de ser llenado por aquel fluido tan caliente y espeso cuando Levi se corrió dentro de él, brindándole una sensación de los más peculiar pero a la vez tan reconfortante. Hundido en sus pensamientos, siguió tocando aquella parte de su cuerpo de manera inconsciente, sintiendo las leves cosquillas que sus dedos producían al rozar la piel.

Al parecer aquel sutil movimiento logro despertar al azabache, quien aún adormilado observo levemente las expresiones del castaño. No era la primera vez que lo veía en las mañanas, pero sentía que esta vez era algo especial, algo único. Carraspeo levemente provocando que el menor pegara un brinco del susto, apartando su mano rápidamente y alzando la vista en busca de aquellos ojos grises que lo hacían perder la conciencia.

– Buenos días – susurro Eren mostrándole una débil sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces despierto tan malditamente temprano? – pregunto tallando sus ojos con gesto cansado.

– No pude volver a dormir – mintió apartando la mirada sabiendo que podía ser descubierto de inmediato – Lo siento si te desperté.

– Tsk, como siempre causando molestias – le regaño con gesto burlón, dándole un leve golpe en la frente – Joder, realmente necesito un baño – hizo una expresión de disgusto al recordar que la noche anterior había cedido ante sus impulsos, eligiendo quedarse al lado del castaño y velar por su sueño.

– Yo puedo ir a preparar el baño – exclamo Eren de inmediato, apoyándose en sus brazos en busca de un soporte para salir.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se apoyó sobre su cadera un par de punzadas se hicieron presentes en la parte baja de su cuerpo, logrando que un pequeño quejido de dolor se escapara de sus labios al tiempo que su espalda se curveaba en un intento de mitigar el dolor, quedando prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Levi ante el intento fallido. No recordaba que la vez anterior le doliera tanto.

– Mocoso descuidado – chasqueo con diversión mientras colocaba una mano alrededor de la cintura de Eren, tratando de ayudarle a sostenerse.

Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron ante la cercanía, sintiendo como el miembro de Levi rozaba sus muslos en cada movimiento: – M-me duele un poco – dijo con voz débil, atrapando con sus dientes su labio inferior, sin notar que aquella simple acción logro captar la completa atención del azabache, quien sin dudarlo, paso su pulgar por aquellos labios delgados y tibios, logrando que Eren abriera levemente la boca para soltarlos, dándole la oportunidad de tocarlos sin impedimento.

Olvidando por un momento el dolor, cerro sus ojos en cuanto vio como Levi se acercaba lentamente, suspirando al sentir como sus labios se juntaban en un profundo pero casto beso. Levi delineo con su lengua el labio inferior del menor, sabiendo que aún se encontraban sensibles por la noche anterior. Acunó el rostro de Eren sin romper el contacto, sintiendo como la respiración del castaño se tornaba rápida y constante, dejándose llevar por completo ante la situación.

Sus ojos se encontraron al momento de separarse, sintiendo como sus corazones latían con fuerza en su pecho.

– Vamos – Levi comenzó a alejarse lentamente, poniéndose de pie para colocarse el pantalón de dormir y poder cubrir parte de su desnudez. Al terminar dio media vuelta para estirar los brazos en dirección a Eren, acomodando un bajo sus rodillas y otro a mitad de su espalda.

– ¿Q-que vas a hacer? – lo miro sin comprender, sintiendo como los brazos de Levi lo tomaban para alzarlo.

– Necesitamos asearte también y dudo que puedas pararte en tus condiciones – contesto alzando una ceja, dándole un segundo significado a las palabras.

Eren no protesto ante la vergüenza, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Levi sin negarse, facilitándole la tarea de cargarlo.

– ¡E-espera! – rápidamente tomo las sabanas con una mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza para evitar que cayera completamente y lo dejara desnudo a completa merced del azabache.

– Ya te he visto por completo, no sirve de nada que te cubras ahora – comento con burla, dándose cuenta de las inocentes intensiones de Eren.

– Aun así – susurro cohibido haciendo más fuerte el único agarre que ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Sin hacer esfuerzo Levi lo levanto completamente de la cama, alzándolo sin problemas y llevándolo a paso lento hacia el interior del baño. Al llegar, camino hasta la orilla de la bañera donde dejo que Eren se sentara sobre ella, mirándolo con ironía al ver que en ningún momento soltó la sabana que lo cubría del torso para abajo.

Eren observaba silencioso como el azabache preparaba todo, aun sin creer lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. Paso su dedo pulgar por sus labios, sin tener la misma sensación que había sentido cuando lo había hecho Levi. Ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero el pensar que Levi lo había besado voluntariamente lo hacía creer que su relación comenzaba a ceder ante aquella pequeña barrera que los separaba. Barrera que él mismo estaba dispuesto a romper por completo.

– Anda, deja de seguir fantaseando – lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras tiraba levemente de la sabana para llamar su atención, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la tina que ahora se encontraba llena de agua caliente con jabón el cual ayudaba a formar pequeñas burbujas a lo largo de la tina, lo necesaria como para que el menor pudiera relajar un poco sus músculos.

– G-gracias – contesto al tiempo que colocaba un pie dentro de la bañera, introduciéndose rápidamente y dejando la mullida sabana a un lado en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos de inmediato, suspirando con relajación al sentir como su cuerpo entraba en calor, notando como aquella temperatura lograba destensar sus músculos, dándole una sensación de lo más agradable.

Frunció levemente el ceño al sentir como una pequeña corriente se hacía en el agua, deteniendo su respiración al abrir los ojos y sentir como Levi se encontraba tras su espalda, acomodando sus piernas al lado del castaño y prácticamente aprisionándolo sobre su pecho, quedando los dos empalmados en la bañera. La tina era demasiado grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que dos personas pudieran estar sin problemas, por lo que inevitablemente sus cuerpos quedaban juntos sin siquiera proponérselo.

– No creerás que esperare a que termines de bañarte – hablo con seriedad, adivinando los pensamiento de Eren con tan solo sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

– Y-ya sé, pero es vergonzoso – encogió un poco las piernas en un intento de evitar que rozaran con las de Levi.

– Eren, te he visto ya completamente desnudo, de pies a cabeza, en diferentes posiciones, créeme, no sirve ya de nada que trates de cubrirte un poco – se hizo levemente hacia adelante en busca de acercarse más hacia él – Sin agregar que ya lo hemos hecho dos veces.

– ¡Levi! No tienes que contarlas – reclamó avergonzado, mirándolo de reojo – No eres para nada romántico en esto.

– No he visto que ayer te quejaras – intervino con cierto deje de satisfacción en su voz.

– No se dé que hablas – mintió apartando la mirada ofendido.

– Joder, tienes la misma expresión que un niño mimado – dijo con burla, soltando una ligera carcajada que a Eren se le hizo de lo más sensual.

Su expresión se suavizó por completo al escucharlo, sin embargo fingió seguir ofendido y de una manera traviesa, chapoteo el agua para hacer que pequeñas gotas salpicaran el torso de Levi, mojando parte de su cara en el acto. Cambio su expresión de inmediato a una de sorpresa al darse cuenta que pequeñas burbujas de jabón habían ido a parar a los ojos de Levi.

Aquello había sido su sentencia de muerte.

.

* * *

Tan tranquila y silenciosa como se le conocía, camino hacia la cocina del palacio esquivando en más de una ocasión a sus demás compañeras, quienes se encontraban nerviosas y apresuras por cumplir sus actividades en el menor tiempo posible. Todo con tal de librarse del mal carácter de su monarca.

– Buenos días Mikasa – saludo el pecoso en cuanto la vio pasar las grandes puertas de madera, recibiéndola con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

– Buenos días Marco – inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, notando como se encontraba cortando un par de vegetales – ¿Estas solo? – pregunto al tiempo que se colocaba su delantal blanco, abandonando por completo su actitud fría y distante. La verdad era que la presencia de Marco le brindaba una calma placentera.

– He tenido muy poca ayuda en estos días – alzo los hombros con una ligera mueca.

– ¿Y Jean? No lo veo por aquí – dijo con dobles intenciones, notando divertida como Marco se ponía rígido de inmediato, estando a punto de lastimarse con el filo del cuchillo.

– Ah-h si, supongo que se encuentra ayudando en otro lado – contesto nervioso, reanudando su tarea de inmeadiato.

Al notar que la joven no decía nada alzo la vista en busca de su paradero, observando como Mikasa lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, siendo una muestra de que era cómplice ante su secreto.

– ¿Tanto se nota? – suspiro con preocupación, empujando levemente las semillas que había retirado como residuos. Al parecer no podía esconderlo durante mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué te ama? Demasiado.

Marco la miro sorprendido unos segundos, formando una sonrisa al instante: – Antes éramos mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado, no sé, es extraño – confesó mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

– ¿Te sientes feliz al estar a su lado? – cuestiono Mikasa con seriedad, recordando las veces en las que ella sintió lo mismo con cierto castaño.

– Como si hubiera ganado un tesoro – rio levemente ante el ejemplo.

– Entonces eso es lo único que importa, no dejes que tus inseguridades arruinen la relación, además, basta notar la mirada que Jean te dedica cada vez que te ve para notar lo perdido que esta por ti – agregó al tiempo que sacaba algunos ingredientes necesarios para preparar el desayuno – Además… te has puesto rojo con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

– ¡Mentira! – exclamo avergonzado sin tener el valor de levantar la vista ya que en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

Mikasa suelta una leve risa antes de comenzar a cocinar, ganándose un reclamo por parte de Marco. Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos a los pocos minutos. Entendía perfectamente las dudas que tenía el pecoso ya que ella a su momento lo había sufrido también, todo antes de que Eren decidiera obedecer los mandatos de Levi. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás y parte de su racionalidad lo había aceptado, pero no podía negar que aún conservaba sentimientos hacia el castaño. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos donde todo era tranquilidad y solo se dedicaban a ejercer sus actividades en el palacio, Eren se había transformado en una parte muy importante de su vida por lo que estaba dispuesta a suprimir sus sentimientos con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, prefiriendo que la vea como una amiga a como una extraña.

Aunque sabía que cierta persona había logrado capturar el inalcanzable corazón de Eren.

Bastaba ver al príncipe para que las piezas comenzaran a encajar; las sutiles miradas que le dirigía cada vez que Eren estaba distraído, aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que se formaban en sus labios –y que nunca había visto– cada vez que el castaño comentaba algo infantil y con el simple hecho de observarlos bailar la noche anterior y ver como lo tomaba con fuerza y seguridad, como si jamás quisiera soltarlo, matando a todo aquel que se atreviera a alejarlo de su lado, le confirmaban que los sentimientos no tardarían en aparecer.

Una pareja comenzaba a formarse y aunque le doliera, no se interpondría en ellos.

– Me ha llegado un nuevo cargamento de suministros – informo Marco sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones – He visto una gran caja de fresas ¿No son las favoritas de Eren? – pregunto sabiendo que el menor era fan de aquel tipo de frutos jugosos.

– ¿Puedo tomar algunas? – cuestiono de inmediato al imaginarse la expresión del castaño con tan solo saborearlas.

– Todas para el príncipe – señalo ligeramente el almacén con la cabeza, dando su afirmación para que pudiera tomarlas.

Emocionada camino rápidamente hacia el interior del lugar para depositar un par de fresas en un pequeño tazón, preparándolas para lavarlas y desinfectarlas correctamente.

A pesar de no haber conseguido ganarse el corazón de Eren estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo para conseguirle un poco de felicidad cada día, aun si eso implicaba renunciar a la suya.

Ver a Eren sonreír era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecha.

.

* * *

– ¿Entonces lo han conseguido? – Hanji paro de comer ante la sorpresa – ¡¿Te darán la herencia?!

– Apenas me han citado, todo termina hasta que firmen el maldito papel de aprobación – explico Levi con fastidio, ignorando a los castaños que rebosaban de felicidad.

– Pero estamos a poco – intervino Eren emocionado, tomando otra fresa para llevársela a la boca con ganas.

Levi suspiro tratando de mantener la poca paciente que le quedaba, sin siquiera degustar su desayuno con la completa paz que tanto anhelaba. Observo como el menor se cubría la boca con la palma de la mano en un intento de evitar reír con la boca llena ante un comentario hecho por Hanji. Una expresión completamente distinta a la que tenía hace tan solo un par de horas atrás.

– ¿Entonces por eso Levi tienes los ojos rojos? – pregunto la joven mirando a su hermano con curiosidad – ¿Ha llorado por la emoción?

Las miradas de Eren y Levi se encontraron al instante, borrando toda expresión de diversión por parte del castaño. Eren abrió los ojos más de lo normal, indicándole con la mirada que no digiera algo de más. La lección estaba más que aprendida.

Hanji los miro con gesto interrogante, sabiendo que los dos ocultaban algo pero aun así no se dignaban a contarle sobre ello, dejándola excluida –y lo peor– con la duda.

– Chicos… – se quejó haciendo un pequeño mohín.

– Cosas de mayores Hanji, no insistas – zanjo el azabache con firmeza, tomando su taza de té para darle un ligero sorbo, sintiendo la amargura del líquido. Tal como le gustaba.

– ¡Pero solo soy cuatro años menor que tú! – reclamo jalándose los cabellos con desesperación.

– Tus clases empiezan en 15 minutos, ¿no deberías ir a preparar tus cosas? – cuestiono Levi lentamente, dando a entender que aquella era una orden para que se retirara.

La joven lo miro con recelo antes de levantarse de su asiento, caminando lentamente hacia la salida del comedor con la ligera esperanza de escuchar algo de lejos.

– Rápido – Levi la observaba desde su lugar.

– ¡Voy! – exclamo rendida, dándole una ligera mirada al castaño. Bien podría sacarle información más adelante.

– No sirve de nada que trate de ocultarlo si tu cara delata todo – dijo el azabache en cuando su hermana salió de la habitación, notando el nerviosismo de Eren.

– Como no hacerlo si es tan vergonzoso – bajo la mirada mientras picaba las ultimas fresas que quedaban en su plato. El recordar como Levi lo torturaba de una manera tan placentera, masturbándolo con una mano al tiempo que esparcía besos por lo largo de su cuello lo había hecho enloquecer, sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo Levi paro por completo, dejándolo a medias y frustrado, demostrando así su castigo por haberle lanzado jabón a los ojos.

– Da gracias que no cancele el viaje de hoy por tus travesuras – opino Levi casualmente sin siquiera mirarlo, dándole misterio al asunto.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto curioso, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

– Tsk, y pensé que tantas ganas tenías de poner en marcha esa escuela – exclamo con ironía mirándolo fijamente.

Eren tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, tomando aquellas palabras como pistas ante la declaración de Levi.

– ¡¿Iremos hoy?! – exclamo – ¿Podremos checar la zona donde se construirá? – sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción, mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

– El carruaje vendrá por ti en unos momentos – informo serenamente, muy en contraste a la actitud del castaño – Solo será una prueba, veremos que se puede hacer.

– ¡Seguro que mucho! – dijo con ilusión, hasta que un par de pensamientos se hicieron presentes en su mente – ¿Por qué has tomado la iniciativa? – ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

– Si no quieres ir dile al carruaje que se retire – ordeno al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a retirar de ahí.

– No, no. Si quiero ir, de verdad que lo deseo – aclaro tomándolo de la mano para evitar su andar – Pero pensé que no te gustaba la idea.

– No sé, supongo que tarde o temprano insistirías en ir, así quemientras más pronto mejor – dijo sin estar completamente seguro, tratando de buscar una salida lo suficientemente coherente para que Eren dejara de hacer preguntas.

– ¿Entonces solo iré yo? – pregunto desilusionado.

– ¿Quieres ir solo? – alzo una ceja mostrándose interesado ante la respuesta.

– No, me encantaría que me acompañes – expreso sinceramente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Levi se perdió en aquel par aguamarina, bajando la guardia de inmediato y dejando que la mano del castaño se cerrara sobre la suya, juntándolas en un calor reconfortante: – Supongo que debo de cuidarte.

– No me porto mal, cuando dices ese tipo de comentarios me siento todo un criminal – se burló ante la idea, ganándose un gruñido por parte del mayor.

– Aun te comportar como un mocoso problemático, no sé de dónde quieres ser un criminal – dijo con malas intenciones, cambiando completamente el ambiente del lugar.

– ¡Tengo 18 años! Soy todo un adulto responsable – lo enfrento tratando de verse agresivo.

– ¿Un adulto que disfruta jugar con niños? – recordó el pequeño accidente que sucedió en la fiesta de la familia Springer.

– Fue tu culpa por dejarme solo – se excusó apartando la mirada ofendido – Si no me hubieras dejado no hubiera sucedido aquel accidente.

– ¿Eso significa que tengo que cuidarte el resto de mi vida?

– N-no, no quería referirme a eso – contesto rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error.

– Las cosas que se han dicho no pueden ser borradas Eren – dijo con expresión seria, interrumpiendo al menor de sus cavilaciones – Vamos, alístate si quieres llegar a tiempo – zanjo el tema retirando su mano del agarre antes de salir sin siquiera mirar atrás, dejando a Eren completamente solo en el comedor.

El castaño bajo lentamente su vista hasta su mano, sintiendo como aún conservaba el calor que Levi le transmitió con tan solo un toque, notando su mano solitaria ahora que se había ido.

Tal vez sí quiso referirse a aquello.

En su interior deseaba que Levi lo protegiera durante el resto de su vida.

.

* * *

– Me sorprende que ellos decidiera empezar este tipo de proyecto – opino el joven, mirando al hombre frente a él con el ceño fruncido, pensando en la vaga idea de que todo era una broma.

– Créeme que yo tuve la misma idea – contesto al tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose incrédulo ante la situación – Pero es verdad, yo mismo hable con ellos y vi como de sus labios salían semejantes ideas.

– No puedo creer que el príncipe Levi decidiera comenzarlo – se recargo levemente en su asiento, tomando un sorbo de té caliente a pesar de estar a mitad de la tarde logrando que la temperatura se volviera un poco sofocante.

– La motivación principal la tuvo su nuevo esposo, Eren Jeager creo se llamaba – rememoro el hombre con expresión pensativa.

– ¿Jeager? Jamás había escuchado ese apellido.

– Nadie lo ha hecho, al parecer provienen de un lugar extranjero, sin embargo es una persona muy agradable debo decir – apuntó con sutileza – Hemos mantenido conversaciones interesantes durante todo el banquete.

– Pobre chico, seguro lo atormentaste con tus aburridas anécdotas, Nile – se burló propinándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

– Jóvenes desagradecidos – bufo ofendido ante la mirada burlesca de su compañero.

– Vamos, vamos – rodeo sus hombros en gesto amigable – Lo hare, sabes que adoro a los niños. Sera interesante estar dentro de este proyecto – acepto con un ligero alzamiento de hombros, dando su decisión final.

La verdad es que le causaba una gran curiosidad conocer al nuevo príncipe del reino. Había escuchado hablar de él sin embargo su interés despertó al escuchar de Nile los planeas que tenía para el pueblo, siendo la primera vez que los monarcas se interesaban por el bienestar de otros en lugar de los propios. Al parecer aquella persona era diferente a las demás y no le importaba ensuciarse los pies de lodo al caminar por las zonas de bajos recursos, todo con tal de brindarles a los niños la educación que se merecen.

Eren Jeager despertaba su curiosidad en gran manera.

.

* * *

Releyó la petición por tercera vez, calculando el dinero aproximado que costaría realizar todo, utilizando material de primera calidad y en el menor tiempo posible.

La cifra era alta.

Vacilando en ocasiones, termino por firmar y colocar el sello de la familia real al final del trato, dando así su completa aprobación, negándose a volver atrás.

– Tsk, maldito mocoso – gruño para sí mismo, recargándose por completo en su asiento, negándose a pensar que un mocoso castaño lograba cambiar su forma de pensar y de decidir las cosas, buscando maneras de beneficiar a otros en lugar de así mismo. Algo que en ni en un millón de años se imaginaba.

Alzando la mirada al techo recordó fugazmente cuando despertó a su lado, mirándolo con el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados, poniendo de todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo. Por primera vez, se dio el pequeño lujo de disfrutar un poco de aquellos momentos y dejando sus manías de lado, cometió la gran locura de bañarse con él, incapaz de pensar el separarse de su lado.

Estaba sintiendo una necesidad hacia Eren que jamás había experimentado y que al mismo tiempo temía tener. Un mar de sentimientos lo dominaba cada vez que Eren estaba a su lado, antes podía reprimirlos pero ahora, que pasaba los días a su lado, el castaño se introducía cada vez más en su pecho, en su alma, en su corazón.

Fatigado se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana para sentir un poco de aire fresco, notando como las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a cambiar de tonalidad, siendo una señal del cambio de estación.

A lo lejos pudo observar como el carruaje que los transportaría comenzaba a acercarse, por lo que guardo los documentos en un cajón bajo llave y con paso seguro, bajo lentamente las escaleras, haciéndole una señal a Reiner para que fuera a buscar al castaño de inmediato.

En cuanto Eren lo alcanzo en el carruaje comenzó a relatar ideas que había planeado junto con Hanji, mostrándose emocionado en cuanto los planes académicos pero melancólico al pensar en los años que paso en el orfanato, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Levi en un intento de ocultar su tristeza, recibiendo como respuesta un comentario burlón y una expresión de seriedad para hacerle sonreír de verdad.

Se burló de sí mismo por haberse enamorado de aquel mocoso tan sentimental.

.

* * *

El paisaje que pasaba por sus ojos comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Desde que salió del palacio lo único que podía admirar eran las grandes casas, los elegantes vestidos y trajes de las personas que paseaban en busca de un pequeño descanso, rodeados de tantos lujos que se impresiono de la vida que llevaban, aunque en lo personal, se le hacia una exageración. Sin embargo, poco a poco el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, las grandes mansiones fueron sustituidas por pequeñas casas y grandes lugares de cultivo, conforme el carruaje iba avanzando, el camino se volvió uno solo, con suelo inestable provocando que en más de una ocasión el carruaje se sacudiera de un lado a otro.

La mayoría de las personas volteaban a verlos con curiosidad, siendo la primera vez que algún miembro de la familia real pasaba por ahí. Eren frunció el ceño levemente ante la situación que veía ante sí.

– ¿Enserio quieres continuar? – pregunto Levi mirándolo con expresión disgustada al notar como llegaban a su destino, cruzado de brazos ante la inconformidad de su propia decisión – Aun podemos huir de aquí.

– Levi – lo reprendió con la mirada – Ya estamos aquí y mis planes no han cambiado en lo absoluto – corrigió con firmeza, ganándose un chasquido por su parte.

– Mientras más pronto acabemos mejor – gruño con fastidio, sintiendo como el carruaje se detenía por completo, anunciando la llegada de su viaje.

El primero en salir fue Eren, notando como la gente de los alrededores comenzaba a acercarse, curiosos por semejante acto de presencia tan importante. Levi hizo una mueca de asco al pisar el exterior, notando como el lodo provocaba que se hundiera lentamente, sin contar que manchaba sus antes pulcros zapatos. Estuvo a punto de volver al carruaje y dejar a Eren a su suerte.

– Príncipes, nos impresiona recibir visitas de su parte – un hombre alto y de físico intimidante camino hacia ellos, dando a demostrar que era el de mayor autoridad en el lugar – Mi nombre es Mike Zacharius, a su servicio – se presentó formalmente al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia – Hemos recibido la noticia de su matrimonio, les deseamos felicidad y prosperidad – alzo los brazos levemente, dando a entender que era de parte de todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo.

– Oh, muchas gracias – el castaño sonrió ante aquella muestra de amabilidad mientras que Levi solo se dedicó a asentir con la mirada, aceptando sus buenos deseos – Vera, mi nombre es Eren Jeager y en nombre de la familiar real – miro fugazmente al azabache al tiempo que alzaba su voz para que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor pudieran escucharle sin problemas – Hemos venido a comunicarles que su petición ha sido aceptada.

La cara de Mike cambio completamente a una de sorpresa sin esperarse recibir aquella respuesta, y menos de su parte.

– Comenzaremos con la construcción de una escuela, para que los niños puedan recibir estudios de manera adecuada – comunico Levi por primera vez, mirando a su alrededor lentamente.

Las personas comenzaron a susurrar entre sí, incrédulas y emocionadas por el mensaje tan importante.

– Es un honor recibir semejante oportunidad de su parte – Mike asintió en agradecimiento, sabiendo que aquella era una excelente oportunidad para que los niños pudieran aprender cosas indispensables como leer y escribir, cosas que para su desgracia él no pudo tener.

– Nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos – corrigió Eren de inmediato, sonriéndole con afecto – Gracias a ustedes nosotros tenemos suministros para alimentarnos y poder vestirnos, creo que es hora de devolverles el favor.

Levi miro de reojo al castaño, notando el grado de madurez que tenía cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

– Lo fundamental ahora es buscar un buen lugar para su construcción – hablo el azabache seriamente, ganándose una mirada de felicidad por parte de Eren al ver que participaba en el trato.

– Eso no será un problema, tenemos un gran terreno que no es adecuado para sembrar ni cultivar, creo que será perfecto – un par de afirmaciones se hicieron escuchar por parte de los presentes – Puedo mostrárselos si gustan.

Levi estuvo a punto de negar la invitación sin embargo el castaño se le adelante rápidamente.

– Nos encantaría – acepto gustoso mirando a Levi con una expresión de disculpa, alzando los hombros levemente.

– Es por aquí – Mike alzo el brazo levemente, invitándolos a caminar por el frente.

Eren acepto sin vacilar, saludando a cada persona que pasaba a su lado. En unos minutos ya se había ganado el corazón de todos. Levi bufo con cansancio al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar también pero a un paso más lento, quedándose atrasado por decisión propia.

Siguió caminando con amargura hasta que un ligero empujón lo hizo detenerse, girándose rápidamente en busca de la causa. Su sorpresa fue no ver a nadie tras de sí, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de reanudar su marcha un par de quejidos se hicieron escuchar cerca de él.

Bajo la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña niña en el suelo, gimoteando levemente ante la raspadura que sufrió en una de sus piernas. Miro hacia los lados en busca de su madre , notando que la mayoría de la gente habían seguido a Eren y Mike, siendo él y la niña los únicos que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

– Tsk, vamos levántate – ordeno con voz firme, empujándola levemente con el pie. Mirándola detenidamente pudo deducir que muy apenas tendría la edad de dos años.

La pequeña, quien tenía el cabello rojizo lo miro desde el suelo con ojos llorosos, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios, siendo señal de que en cualquier momentos se pondría a llorar.

– Ni se te ocurra – tomándola de un brazo la alzo lentamente, ayudándola a ponerse de pie correctamente. Al ver que sus ropas se encontraban manchas de tierra inevitablemente saco un pulcro pañuelo blanco el cual cargaba siempre, limpiándola rápidamente siendo víctima de su obsesión.

La pequeña jamás se quejó, al contrario, cerró los ojos colaborando con Levi en cuanto le paso el pañuelo por la cara, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? – pregunto sin recibir respuesta, notando como la pequeña lo miraba con atención aun sin comprender sus palabras.

Se sintió idiota en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error.

Maldiciendo internamente decidió caminar hacia donde los demás se encontraban, yendo lentamente al observar de reojo como la niña lo seguía con pasos torpes, demostrando que hace poco aprendió el dote de caminar.

En cuanto vio que la pequeña pisó una piedra que la hizo desestabilizarse, la tomo del antebrazo rápidamente, evitando que su pequeño cuerpo fuera a estrellarse contra el duro piso.

– Joder, me recuerdas a alguien – opino con una mueca, sin soltarla de su agarre.

Siguió caminando ahora con la pequeña a su lado, sosteniéndola firmemente mientras contaba internamente en un intento de no sucumbir ante la desesperación por la lentitud en la que iban. Suspiro con alivio en cuanto diviso la muchedumbre de personas, divisando a Eren en medio de ellas, sonriendo ante los comentarios que le dedicaban.

– ¡Lainie! – una joven mujer se acercó a Levi rápidamente, separándose del grupo de personas en cuanto vio a su pequeña hija siendo sostenida por el rey del reino – Su alteza, perdone la molestia que le he hecho pasar – hablo rápidamente, tomando a la niña en brazos. La pequeña solo se dejó hacer sin siquiera cambiar su expresión de su rostro.

– ¿Levi? – Eren se acercó a ellos con curiosidad – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto al notar la acción de la mujer.

– ¿Ha ocurrido un problema? – Mike se acercó rápidamente.

– Encontré a esta mocosa vagando sola, debería tener más cuidado con ella – recrimino con expresión seria, mirando a la mujer con desaprobación.

– ¿La has traído tú? – el castaño lo miro impresionado.

– ¿Querías que la dejara sola? Si muy apenas sabe andar – señalo con la cabeza la pequeña raspadura que se hizo – Trátele esa herida, puede infectarse.

– Si su alteza, con permiso – la joven hizo una reverencia en disculpa antes de encaminarse rápidamente hacia su casa. Levi observo como la pequeña se giraba para poder mirarlo mientras su madre se la llevaba, como si se despidiera con la mirada.

Mike se giró hacia las personas que aún seguían ahí, haciendo una señal para que comenzaran a retirarse de nuevo a sus actividades ahora que la visita llegaba a su fin.

– No pensé que te gustaran los niños – comento Eren casualmente, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte del azabache mientras comenzaban a regresar al carruaje.

– ¿Es una broma? Tienen mocos y hacen popo cada cinco minutos, sin contar que babean cada cosa que se les pase por enfrente.

– Tiene un concepto muy diferente de la realidad alteza, los bebes son símbolos de amor entre dos personas que se aman – comento el rubio por primera vez, logrando que Levi lo mirara con ironía. Cursis palabras viniendo de una persona intimidante y musculosa.

– Mike tiene razón, además los bebes son tiernos – Eren alzo los hombros uniéndose al rubio.

– ¿Seguiremos hablando de cursilerías o acabáremos el trato por el que vinimos? – zanjo el tema con frustración.

– Está todo hecho, el lugar es estable y perfecto. Además, los hombres de familia han ofrecido su ayuda en la construcción con el fin de acabar en el menor tiempo posible – contesto el castaño, mirando a Mike con complicidad – Creo que todo irá bien.

– Aún nos falta la persona que vendrá a ejercer las clases – comento Mike con preocupación – Desafortunadamente aquí nadie está capacitado para hacerlo.

– Estamos en eso, tenemos una opción en cuenta – dijo Levi, tomando como referencia las palabras del señor Nile.

– Aun así vendremos en un par de días para comenzar con la construcción, juntemos nuestras fuerzas para que esto se lleve a cabo – Eren alzo la mano hacia Mike.

– Cuenta con nuestro apoyo príncipe – estrecho su mano con firmeza, girándose hacia Levi al instante – Alteza, tenga un buen viaje.

Inevitablemente Levi tuvo que estrechar su mano.

Y para su desgracia el trato estaba hecho.

.

* * *

– ¿Enserio te desagradan los bebes?

Se giró hacia Eren quien lo miraba curioso desde su lugar.

– ¿Debería de amarlos? – cuestiono con ironía disfrutando de la comodidad del carruaje. Ultima vez que regresaba a ese lugar.

– Nadie odia a los bebes – lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco – ¡Son adorables!

– ¿Sabes los miles de gérmenes que sueltan cada vez que babean algo? – hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea – Hasta un animal es más limpio que ellos.

– ¡Levi! ¡Eso fue cruel! – le recrimino con enfado – Seguro no has convivido con uno y por eso no sabes lo lindos que son.

– Y ni conviviré con uno, Hanji aún no está en edad como para casarse y quedar en cinta – dijo con cierta conformidad.

– Cuando estaba en el orfanato a veces me ofrecía a cuidar de los más pequeños – recordó el menor con melancolía – Era emocionante cada vez que aprendían a decir mi nombre.

Levi lo miro de reojo ante el comentario: – ¿Te emocionabas por que el hecho de que digieran tu nombre?

– Me emocionaba el verlos crecer poco a poco y que cada día aprendieran cosas nuevas – corrigió notando como el palacio comenzó a verse visible ante la cercanía.

Levi se quedó pensando en ello durante unos minutos. Jamás había convivido con bebes o niños pequeños a lo largo de vida, alejándose de ellos por las travesuras con las que se les caracterizaba. Sintió como un escalofrío nacía desde su columna el tan solo pensar en ello.

En definitiva, el palacio jamás tendría a un mocoso corriendo por los pasillos.

.

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellos la planeación sobre la construcción de la escuela. Eren se encargaba personalmente de los detalles y con la asesoría de Pixies, elegían los materiales que mejor se adaptaban a las condiciones.

Se encontraba en la sala principal tomando un pequeño descanso al tiempo que trataba de leer un libro cuando diviso a Levi bajar por las escaleras, siendo seguido por Reiner que se pasó de largo, abriendo la puerta principal rápidamente, dejando a la vista el carruaje listo para partir.

– ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto Eren en cuanto se detuvo a su lado, dejando el libro a un lado.

– Hoy es la junta de la corte, regresare al anochecer así que cena con Hanji – informo al tiempo que se alisaba su traje, dándole una imagen formal – Espero que no se anden con rodeos.

– Seguro que lo consigues, suerte – le sonrío con gesto dulce, logrando que Levi volteara los ojos con burla.

– La suerte es para los débiles, mocoso. No la necesito – aclaro con orgullo.

– Nunca viene mal un poco, hasta el más fuerte la necesita de vez en cuando – lo regaño al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos ofendido.

– Si Eren, y los unicornios existen – señalo con burla.

– Tu matas toda la fantasía – se quejó mirándolo con recelo.

– Porque la realidad es algo cruel y diferente, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello – le revolvió un poco los cabellos aun a pesar de sus quejas – Nos vemos más tarde.

– Adiós – susurro en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta, escuchando el sonido de los caballos al comenzar a andar, conduciéndolo hacia su destino.

Regreso a su cómodo lugar al tiempo que un ligero bostezo se hacía presente, logrando que un par de lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos. El trabajar arduamente para que las cosas salieran bien había logrado que sus horas de sueño se vieran limitadas en gran manera, por lo que, en cuando menos lo pensó cayo dormido a mitad de lectura, recostado cómodamente en el sillón al tiempo que comenzaba a relajarse, entrando a una faceta de sueño de la que se vio prisionero en cuanto cerro los ojos.

Tal vez dormir un par de minutos no le vendría tan mal.

.

* * *

En cuanto bajo de su carruaje miro a su alrededor en busca de algún sirviente o chofer, cualquier persona que le informara sobre donde ir en busca del príncipe. Camino hacia la entrada principal en cuanto vio a un hombre a un lado de las grandes puertas, haciendo guardia e impidiendo que cualquier extraño se dignara a entrar sin permiso.

– Buen día, he venido en nombre del señor Nile Dawk en busca del príncipe Levi – explico el hombre con seriedad, mostrándose seguro de sus palabras.

El guardia lo miro detenidamente antes de hacerle una señal de alto, ingresando al interior del palacio con rapidez.

– Su alteza Levi se encuentra ausente en estos momentos, pero si gusta el príncipe Eren puede atenderlo – informo a los pocos minutos, abriendo una de las puertas para dejarle pasar.

– Que tenga un buen día – se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

En cuanto ingreso al interior sus ojos se encontraron con elegante decoración y muebles de alta calidad, los jardines que se mostraban a su derecha dejaban ver un paisaje hermoso, siendo evidente su excelente cuidado.

– Disculpe ¿viene de parte del señor Nile?

Se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos castaños y piel aperlada. A juzgar por su apariencia y sus cabellos revueltos dedujo que hace unos minutos se encontraba tomando una siesta. Aquello lo hizo sonreír inevitablemente.

– Así es, me ha hablado sobre sus planes y vengo a informales que estoy interesado en formar parte de ellos, claro, si el trabajo aún sigue en pie – dijo con claridad, mostrándose en todo momento seguro de sus palabras.

– ¡¿Acepta?! Eso es genial. De verdad que estábamos esperando noticias de usted – comento el castaño feliz de que hubiera un pendiente menos.

– Por favor no me hable con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que en realidad soy – se inclinó un poco, quitándose su sombrero en señal de respeto – Mi nombre es Farlan Church, a su servicio príncipe.

– Eren Jeager – alzo su mano en señal de saludo ante la mirada inédita del joven – Tranquilo, me lave las manos hace un rato.

– ¡Oh no! Disculpe, no me quería referir a eso pero ¿Es correcto que lo salude de esta forma? – vacilo un poco, notando como el menor no cambiaba su posición.

– Joven Farlan, ¿Respira? ¿Come? ¿Bebe? ¿Tiene órganos así como cerebro? – pregunto ante la mirada curiosa del hombre.

– Si… – contesto lentamente.

– Al igual que yo, eso nos hace iguales. No se deje llevar por un título – acerco más su mano, insistiendo ante el saludo.

El joven lo miro sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, comprobando que las palabras de Nile eran completamente ciertas. El castaño que tenía frente así era una persona completamente diferente a su pareja, dejando de lado las etiquetas y tratando a los demás por lo que son: seres humanos iguales.

– Sera un placer trabajar para usted – acepto el saludo con firmeza recibiendo como respuesta una cálida sonrisa por parte de Eren.

Sonrisa en la que se vio perdido durante unos segundos.

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anonimo: **

**_~ Alice Kurosaki:_** Eren es un amor, dios, lo que daría porque existiera de verdad! ;-; He de admitir que esa nueva pareja de villanos me da miedo xD Esque, siento que en lo personal, el papal de villanos les queda como guante, tal vez solo ideas mias(?) Bueno, como hemos visto, es hombre ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Eso depende de como lo vea cada quien~ Gracias por seguir fiel a la historia y dejar tus lindos comentarios, y tambien por esperar pacientemente, se que les pido mucho pero me emociona saber que los capitulos son de su agrado !Te un lindo dia preciosa!

* * *

Bien, aquí han aparecido dos nuevos personajes, uno más importante que el otro, cabe de decir. Creo que ya todas sabemos a quien me refiero ~~

No se si debo de considerar a Farlan como antagonista porque en realidad, no hará nada -voluntariamente- que afecte la relación de nuestra pareja principal, pero si habrá cosas que traerán algunos conflictos más adelante, pero vamos, si no hay drama no hay fic(?)

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o dramática, realmente estoy muerta pero quería publicar en cuanto antes. !En especial porque ya viene mi parte favorita!

Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

!Tengan un lindo día!


	11. Acaben con él

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **Hola pequeñas criaturas de queso~ Yumi(?)

!He regresado! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, emocionada al ver como más personas se unen a esta pequeña familia ;A; !Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Me levantan mucho los ánimos al saber que les gusta la historia c:

He de decir que este capitulo es algo largo, creo que el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero me siento satisfecha ya que escribir todo lo que tenia planeado para esta parte, así que disculpen si en algún momento las aburre o se les hace algo pesado ;-;

Sin más por decir las dejo leer~

Disfruten!

.

* * *

El silencio en la sala era tan penetrante que ninguno de los presentes se dignaba siquiera a suspirar o emitir sonido alguno, concentrados en las nulas expresiones que mantenía su compañero y fiel amigo. Cada uno se encontraba sentado en su lugar correspondiente a lo largo de la gran mesa de madera, siendo testigos y silenciosos oidores de una importante decisión.

Levi se removió incomodo en su asiento en busca de una posición nueva y más cómoda, sintiendo los efectos de estar sentado media hora sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de mostrar su descontento y fastidio, no con Rod Reiss frente a él.

El hombre se encontraba leyendo detenidamente las hojas que tenía frente a él, reacomodando sus lentes en más de una ocasión ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Aquellas hojas contenían informes detallados de todas las acciones que había realizado Levi a lo largo de su vida, desde su niñez hasta su edad adulta, registrando prácticamente cada paso que había dado. No le extrañaría que en aquel papel viniera relatada su cena de ayer.

– Bien príncipe, a juzgar por los informes que hemos recibido he de reconocer que en algunas ocasiones su actitud no ha sido de las mejores ¿Está de acuerdo en eso? – pregunto al tiempo que dejaba las hojas sobre la mesa, dándose la oportunidad de mirar a Levi sin obstáculos.

– Completamente – las expresiones de extrañez ante su afirmación no se hicieron esperar – Sin embargo, he de decir que hasta un príncipe puede cometer errores, ya debería de saberlo señor Reiss – contradijo apaciblemente, logrando ocultar el cansancio que sentía ante aquella escena innecesaria.

¿Tanto les costaba firmar un papel de aprobación?

– Pero bueno ¿Qué me hace pensar que de ahora en adelante hará lo mejor para el reino? – cuestiono tomando una actitud relajada, juntando sus manos para poder recargar su barbilla sobre ellas, quitando toda la formalidad de la situación.

– Me he casado.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, incrédulos ante la simple respuesta del azabache. Nile, quien se encontraba cerca, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa al escucharlo, recordando la peculiar conversación que mantuvo con ellos hace unas noches.

– ¿Perdón? – Reiss lo miro sin comprender. Sabia de ante mano la actitud que a veces tomaba Levi, sin embargo jamás se imaginó recibir aquella respuesta – ¿Por qué dice eso?

– El matrimonio es un gran paso para la madurez, ahora mi vida está unida a otra persona por lo que no debo de pensar solo en mi – contesto con naturalidad aun a pesar de medir el significado de cada palabra – Como ya saben, he contraído matrimonio con Eren, muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen por lo que pueden afirmar que posee tanto inteligencia como buenas obras para un reino que está apunto de alzarse ante las ordenes de un nuevo rey.

– ¿Buenas obras? – Reiss retomo su posición, interesado en la respuesta.

– Eren tiene planeado fortalecer la educación del reino, por lo que se ha decidió cubrir los fondos para la construcción de una escuela en las zonas de cultivo, para que los niños de los trabajadores puedan recibir estudios sin tener que viajar al centro del reino – contesto decidido, sabiendo que aquello le sería útil en gran manera.

– ¿Enserio planea hacer eso? – cuestiono el hombre impresionado por la idea.

– Yo puedo confirmarlo – atajo Nile desde su lugar, siendo el nuevo objetivo de miradas – He hablado con el príncipe Eren sobre eso y le puedo decir con total sinceridad que la idea ya se está llevando a cabo – miro a Levi, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de apoyo – Uno de mis hombres colaborara con ellos.

– Ya se ha visto el terreno y los preparativos están en procesamiento, las primeras decisiones ya se han tomado – completo el azabache, cruzándose de brazos ante la inesperada ayuda de Nile.

– Bueno, eso de verdad es… sorprendente. Una muy buena idea debo de decir – aseguro Reiss al tiempo que miraba de reojo los documentos que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Aquellas anotaciones contrastaban fuertemente con las decisiones que Levi estaba tomando ahora, como si decidiera dejar atrás su actitud de príncipe egoísta y decidiera por fin ver por el reino el cual su padre puso tanto esfuerzo en mantener libre de guerras y de carencias.

Levi sonrió para sus adentros al ver que la situación comenzaba a estar a su favor, comenzando a sentirse completamente confiado.

– En ese caso me encantaría estar al pendiente de todos los avances, creo que será una buena referencia para su papel como rey.

Sus ilusiones se fueron tan rápido como vinieron.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esperaremos que esto acabe para que puedan tomar la decisión? – cuestiono Levi con voz alterada, mandando al diablo su buena conducta – ¿Por qué mierda debemos esperar tanto? El proyecto puede durar semanas, no creo que sea sensato esperar tanto tiempo.

– El reino ha estado sin rey por un tiempo por lo que no le veo el problema, las decisiones rutinarias las seguirá tomando usted, como siempre ha sucedido, sin embargo en los casos donde se impliquen acontecimientos o decisiones importantes se convocara una junta para la votación entre la corte, claramente se contara con su presencia – explico al tiempo que comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas, dando a entender que la sesión estaba a punto de culminar – Esperamos noticias muy pronto.

Levi tenso su mandíbula, reprimiendo cualquier reclamo que pudiera acabar con la oportunidad de tener el reino completamente a su merced. Irguiéndose completamente, se levantó de su asiento siendo seguido por los demás miembros de la corte, quienes realizaron una reverencia como muestra de despedida. Reiner, quien se encontraba a un lado del azabache, se apresuró a abrir rápidamente la puerta principal al ver las intenciones del príncipe. Bastaba ver su expresión para deducir sus pensamientos.

– Espero que pueda asistir a la inauguración de la escuela – exclamo mirando directamente a Reiss – Su presencia será de gran importancia para nosotros.

– Cuente con ello príncipe – asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, haciendo que más de uno de los presentes suspirara de alivio ante la tensión que había tomado el ambiente. Nadie quería enfrentarse al fuerte temperamento de Levi.

– Señor Nile ¿El hombre que usted menciono es de plena confianza? – cuestiono Reiss antes de que comenzaran a retirarse.

– Completamente, el joven Farlan es un hombre de buenos morales – aseguro mostrándose firme ante sus palabras – Lo conozco prácticamente desde que andaba en pañales y lo he visto directamente trabajar y conseguir sus bienes por sus propios medios.

– ¿Cree que podamos contar con su ayuda para que pueda informarnos sobre las acciones del príncipe?

– No veo por qué no – contesto, asintiendo ante la orden.

– En ese caso, esperemos los resultados, estoy algo ansioso sobre lo que tienen planeado – opino Reiss recargándose por completo en su asiento, tomando una actitud relajada, aliviado de las buenas decisiones que se estaban tomando.

En cuanto se notificó que no había más asuntos que tratar los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, despidiéndose con apretones de manos para poder volver a sus actividades rutinarias, cada una establecida específicamente para la buena producción del reino.

Asintiendo un par de veces ante los saludos y moviendo la mano energéticamente en señal de despedida, Reiss se sumergió en sus pensamientos en cuanto la sala quedo vacía, procesando en su mente la información nueva que acababa de adquirir. En el fondo estaba realmente impresionado sobre la iniciativa del príncipe en crear ideas para beneficio de los demás, dejando de lado los lujos excesivos y escándalos que se dedicaba a protagonizar desde que sus padres murieron.

Puede que al principio fue difícil seguir ante la terrible tragedia, sin embargo le había hecho una promesa al rey en sus últimos días, procurando velar por el bien de sus habitantes y especialmente de sus dos pequeños hijos, instruyéndolos para un camino lleno de virtudes.

Y aunque le resultara difícil tomando en cuenta la peculiar actitud del joven Levi, pondría de todo su esfuerzo para cuidarlo y guiarlo en las mejores decisiones. A fin de cuentas lo había jurado ante Kenny Rivaille, su rey.

Y ante todo, su mejor amigo.

.

* * *

– Como ves, aquí se encuentran los planes para elaborar las aulas – explico extendiéndole un par de hojas – Personalmente he pensado que podemos agregar algunas áreas donde los niños puedan jugar en sus ratos libres, como algún tipo de descanso antes de continuar con sus clases.

– ¿Tanto han avanzado en estos últimos días? – pregunto Farlan asombrado, admirando los informes que tenía frente así, todos con algún tipo de anotación, detallando claramente las instrucciones.

– Bueno, es algo emocionante así que no he podido parar de trabajar en ello – Eren se acomodó el cabello algo avergonzado.

– Y es algo bueno, no cualquiera hace una obra de tal magnitud para unos pequeños que apenas enfrentaran el mundo – recalco con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento.

– ¿Ha trabajado con ellos antes? – pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

– ¿Con niños? – tomo una posición más cómoda en el sillón – Algunas veces, he ayudado en otros reinos cuando la colaboración es realmente escasa, es interesante conocer y descubrir sus pequeñas mentes.

– La imaginación de cada niño es como un pequeño tesoro. En una ocasión uno relato su extraño sueño, donde algunas criaturas llamadas_ titanes_ que median varios metros se dedicaban a hacer desastre en los reinos. He de recalcar que la mayoría de nosotros nos reíamos ante sus peculiares ideas – recordó con nostalgia, riéndose ante el recuerdo de sus días en el orfanato, donde cosas tan pequeñas como esas lograban arrebatarle una sonrisa.

– ¿Ya ha convivido con los niños del reino?

La cara de Eren cambio inmediatamente, borrando cualquier tipo de expresión y poniéndose rígido en su asiento al ver el error que había cometido. Relatar su pasado a un extraño.

– ¿D-disculpe?

– Bueno, a juzgar por lo que acaba de decir se nota que ya se ha relacionado con niños fuera del palacio, en especial porque aún no hay pequeños en la familia real – contesto Farlan con interés, poniendo especial atención en las peculiares expresiones del castaño. Su actitud había cambiado drásticamente a una de incomodidad.

– Algo así – dijo con cierta sutileza, implorando internamente para que sus orejas no se pusieran rojas, delatando su mentira – ¡Armin! – exclamo con alivio al ver que su mejor amigo salía por uno de los pasillos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a estar frente a ellos – ¿Qué sucede?

– He pensado que les gustaría algo de beber – dijo al tiempo que colocaba una bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de estar.

– ¿Le apetece joven Farlan? – ofreció el castaño – Le aseguro que las bebidas que prepara Armin son realmente deliciosas.

– Seguro que sí, tomare una taza por el momento – dijo de inmediato – Sin embargo aceptare dos si olvida decirme 'Joven', seria un honor si tan solo me llamara con mi nombre y me tutea – contradijo logrando que a Eren se le escapara una pequeña risa ante el reclamo. Farlan sonrió un poco al ver que su plan había funcionado.

– Que sean dos entonces – alzo los hombros en señal de rendición – Pido lo mismo en mi caso.

Armin asintió ante la orden, inclinándose levemente para estar a la altura de la bandeja y poder servir sin derramar nada: – He traído té negro – informo al tiempo que destapaba levemente la tapa de la tetera, dejando que el aroma se desprendiera por el lugar.

La nariz de Eren se arrugo rápidamente ante el olor, haciendo una expresión de disgusto en cuanto el rubio vertió el caliente liquido sobre una de las tazas de porcelana. Se cubrió la boca por instinto y paso saliva un par de veces, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía sin razón aparente.

– Pensándolo bien, creo que lo dejare para más tarde – dijo con dificultad al sentir el olor insoportable.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No era la primera vez que tomaba té, al contrario, aquel sabor era uno que le gustaba.

– ¿Sucede algo? Tu cara se ve algo pálida – exclamo Farlan con preocupación, dejando de lado la taza que Armin le había proporcionado.

– ¿T-traigo otra cosa? – pregunto el rubio ante el cambio del castaño.

Eren iba a negar ante la pregunta sin embargo cualquier palabra murió en su garganta al sentir como todo se movía a su alrededor, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y logrando que un pequeño quejido saliera de sus labios.

– Agua fresca – ordeno Farlan al tiempo que se arrodillaba rápidamente frente al castaño, ofreciéndole su mano como soporte.

– Enseguida – abandono sus labores para trotar alarmado hacia la cocina.

– ¿Mareos? – pregunto al notar los síntomas.

– Y-ya están pasando, no sé porque me dio de improviso – susurro con dificultad, aferrándose fuertemente de la mano del rubio al querer mantenerse erguido – Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Eren se froto los ojos un par de veces en un intento de poder ver con más claridad. La verdad era que aquella no era la primera vez que le pasaba, los mareos habían comenzado desde hace un par de días, en actividades tan rutinarias como caminar por los pasillos o pasear un rato por el jardín, sin embargo jamás habían sido tan fuertes como esta vez.

Armin entro de nuevo, esta vez cargando una jarra de agua con algunos hielos. Ante la señal de Farlan, coloco todo sobre la mesa junto a la otra bandeja y obligándose así mismo a seguir con sus labores, salió del lugar sin apartar su vista del castaño, nervioso y preocupado por su salud.

– Toma, te aliviara un poco – le ofreció el vaso de agua con cuidado, pendiente de que no lo dejara caer en caso de otro mareo.

Eren lo acepto gustoso, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento al tiempo que dejaba pasar el fresco líquido a su garganta: – He dormido algo mal estos días, seguro es eso – aclaro algo más calmado, sonriendo al querer demostrar que todo había pasado. Soltó el vaso en cuanto término de beber, dejando que Farlan lo colocara de nuevo en la mesa.

– Pero eso no es normal – opino el joven con severidad, acomodándose a su lado en el sillón.

– Estoy bien, prometo dormir mejor hoy – le resto importancia al asunto.

Farlan iba a replicar contra ello pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse logro que los dos dirigieran la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con la confundida mirada de Levi quien se detuvo abruptamente al ver la inesperada visita.

– Levi, has vuelto – Eren se levantó de su lugar, siendo ayudado por Farlan quien lo tomo del antebrazo para hacerle la tarea más fácil – Has llegado antes de medianoche, ¿las cosas han sucedido bien?

– No sabía que esperábamos visitas – contesto cortamente, ignorando las palabras del castaño.

– Disculpe, mi nombre es Farlan Church, es un gusto conocerlo príncipe Levi – se presentó con elegancia, logrando que el azabache alzara una ceja al desconocer su nombre.

– ¿Y vienes a…?

– Es la persona que mando el señor Nile, acepto ayudarnos a instruir clases – intervino Eren con entusiasmo, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa – ¿No es genial?

– Lo genial aquí es su idea – contradijo el rubio con diversión – Le he dicho a Eren que colaborare sin problemas así que él ya comenzó a explicarme un poco como se están llevando las cosas.

– ¿Y eso te permite tutearle? – cuestiono Levi con severidad, caminando hacia donde se encontraban para poder tomar a Eren del antebrazo y jalarlo un poco hacia él, alejándolo de Farlan – Tu trabajo será enseñarle a los mocosos lo básico, no convivir y bromear con tus superiores.

La sonrisa del rubio decayó rápidamente.

– Levi, yo le he dado el permiso de hacerlo – informo Eren de inmediato, tocándolo levemente del torso en un intento de calmarlo.

– Aun así, debe de respetar el gran título que tienes, nadie tiene el derecho de tratar a alguien de la realeza con tanta confianza, y menos a mi esposo – recalco lo último con severidad, mirando a Farlan con desconfianza.

– ¡Levi! No tienes que tratarlo así – reclamo el menor, alarmado ante su actitud.

– El príncipe tiene razón, disculpe si le falte al respeto – contestó, interrumpiendo al castaño de una posible pelea con Levi.

– No hay de que disculparse, yo mismo te he dado permiso de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un amigo? – interrogo Eren con enfado, enfrentándose a Levi ante su mirada atónita.

¿Eren lo estaba contradiciendo?

– Eres el príncipe y próximo rey, no puedes tratar a tus súbditos como si fueran tus mejores amigos – recalco sin apartar la mirada, notando como los ojos del castaño destellaban un peculiar brillo. Eren estaba enojado.

– Lo que no puedes hacer es seguir tratando a todos como si fueran inferiores a ti – contradijo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

– ¿Qué acaso no lo han sido siempre?

Aquello fue lo que acabo con la paciencia del castaño.

– Joven Farlan si me disculpa creo que ha sido todo por hoy – dijo dándole la espalda a Levi, observando al rubio con un deje de disculpa en la mirada – Mañana al partiremos al área de construcción para que pueda verlo por usted mismo, esperamos contar son su presencia. Si gusta, nuestro carruaje puede llevarlo.

– Agradezco la oferta pero la declino, yo cuento con el mío propio así que no hay problema con ello. Mañana vendré para que nos guíen sin contratiempos – se inclinó levemente alzando la vista hacia Eren, curveando sus labios sutilmente ante una sonrisa tranquilizadora, confirmándole que todo estaba bien – Si me disculpan, pasen buenas noches.

Levi miro atentamente como el rubio se encaminaba a la puerta principal, dedicándole las mismas palabras de despedida al guardia que se encontraba afuera haciendo su vigilancia rutinaria.

Sabía que alguien se encontraba en el castillo ya que al llegar pudo ver un carruaje desconocido a un lado de la entrada, sin embargo jamás pensó que aquella persona fuera él protegido del señor Nile y mucho menos que aquel hombre le hablara a Eren con demasiada informalidad y estuviera tan cerca de él cuando no llevaban ni un día de conocidos ¿Qué se creía? Ni aunque fuera su amigo de la infancia permitiría aquel trato.

– Me alegro que llegara con bien príncipe – exclamo Eren sin expresividad, recalcando la última palabra – Puede ir a descansar cuando le dé la gana, con permiso – sin siquiera mirarlo dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse escaleras arriba, ante la mirada atónita de Levi.

– ¿No vendrás tu también? – se cruzó de brazos, pensando que había obtenido la victoria al ver como Eren se detenía.

– No tengo ganas – contesto mirándolo de reojo.

– Es una orden – dijo con voz firme, dedicándole una mirada altanera.

– Pues ordénale a alguien más que duerma contigo – zanjo el tema, continuando con su recorrido - A ver quién soporta tu inmadurez.

El ceño de Levi se arrugo ante aquellas palabras, notando como el castaño se adentraba a uno de los pasillos y su presencia desaparecía a cada paso que daba. Al darse cuenta de la situación soltó un suspiro de cansancio y estrés, maldiciendo en voz baja ante la mala suerte de su día.

Primero su negación a la corona y ahora el odio de Eren, todo por un maldito extraño.

Sin duda aquella noche iba a ser larga.

.

* * *

Miro a los dos lados detenidamente, asegurándose de que nadie pasara por aquel rumbo y descubriera su presencia. Siendo la luna la única fuente de luz que tenía, cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su capa y sin perder tiempo camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Salió de la entrada del palacio, evitando a los guardias que hacían sus típicas rondas de seguridad, escondiéndose en algunos arbustos en cuanto pasaban a su lado.

Al salir al sendero pudo divisar un carruaje situado a la orilla del camino, oculto por algunas ramas de árboles y hojas de gran tamaño, siendo imposible divisar el interior del transporte.

Petra no espero algún tipo de invitación y rápidamente abrió la puerta para poder montarse en el interior, siendo el olor de tabaco lo primero que inundo sus fosas nasales.

– Por dios, apesta aquí – se quejó con molestia, moviendo la mano energéticamente en un intento de apartar el humo de su cara.

– Te has tardado preciosa – contesto Erwin en regaño, inhalando de nuevo del puro que sostenía en su mano derecha.

– Tenia que acabar con mis actividades si no quería que sospecharan de mi ausencia – contesto con desagrado, quitándose por fin la capucha que cubría su cara – Trata de escapar de varios guardias y ahora si tendrás el derecho de reclamar.

– Vamos cariño, lo hiciste bien – le aseguro con burla – Ahora acabemos con esto. Tengo un compromiso más adelante.

– No creo que tener sexo con varias de tus sirvientas sea algo importante – contraatacó sonriendo como fingida inocencia, pero antes de que siquiera Erwin pudiera devolverle la jugada comenzó a hablar de la verdadera razón de aquella clandestina reunión: – Están dirigiéndose varias veces a esas zona donde están jugando a ser héroes, el carruaje viene por ellos en la mañana y los regresa cerca del atardecer. He oído que mañana harán una visita extra por alguien nuevo que trabajara con ellos.

– ¿Alguien nuevo? – cuestiono Erwin con curiosidad.

– No tengo el nombre pero eso no importa, esta es nuestra oportunidad para sacar a Eren de aquí – dijo con cierta burla, tomando una pose más relajada.

– ¿Por qué el pequeño Eren? – alzo una ceja ante la idea – Creía que iríamos en contra de la actitud de Levi.

– El plan es idea del maldito mocoso, si él desaparece nada podrá continuar como se tiene planeado – contesto con desagrado.

– ¿Estas solo en contra de Eren? A mí el único que me importa aquí es quitar a Levi de mi camino, el pequeño no me importa para nada – su voz se alzó en negación, descubriendo los planes de la castaña.

– ¡Eren es el principio de todo! – contradijo sin dejarse intimidar por Erwin – Primero él y luego Levi, es una pequeña cadena que debemos seguir. Piénsalo príncipe, Levi estará confundido por lo ocurrido y ahí podremos contraatacar, convocando una junta con la corte, con los ciudadanos, poniendo en evidencia las malas actitudes y elecciones que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida, nadie podrá decir lo contrario, estará solo, acabado.

Calló unos momentos, dejando que Erwin reflexionara sobre sus palabras. En el fondo quería ver a Eren lejos de su vida en venganza por haberle quitado algo que era suyo, el amor de Levi y la corona

¿Y qué mejor manera que darle muerte?

– Necesito hora exacta de su partida mañana – Erwin la miro con seriedad, dándole a entender que seguiría el plan impuesto – Mis hombres se encargaran de ello.

– Puedo asegurar que saldrán cerca de la hora de almuerzo, el tiempo de regreso corre por tu cuenta – sonrió levemente ante su triunfo – Ya será cosa de que tus _hombres_ estén al pendiente – exclamo diciendo con burla la forma en que se había referido a los sirvientes que hacían el trabajo sucio – Creare algo para que Levi no asista.

– De una vez advierto que no dejaran testigos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que puedan reconocerlos – advirtió tomando una nueva calada de tabaco – Me contactare con Rod, tengo entendido que él es el responsable de llevar todo este asunto de la corona, que mejor manera que invitarlo a una lujosa cena para hablar de la inmadurez de nuestro pequeño Levi.

– Mientras más lo hundas mejor, no quiero que se quede con ningún maldito centavo – exclamo con rencor, reacomodándose la capa para cubrir sus facciones – Quiero verlo retorcerse en su propia miseria, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi trabajo por ello.

– Yo puedo ofrecerte uno, no estas nada mal – comento Erwin con diversión, tomándola del mentón para acercarla peligrosamente hacia él – ¿También me harás pasar buenos momentos como a Levi?

– Déjate de juegos y encárgate de hacer tu parte – lo alejo de un manotazo, dándose la vuelta para salir del carruaje – No necesito ser una de tus putas– lo miro de reojo.

– Tú te lo pierdes cariño – contesto, recibiendo como respuesta el fuerte sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

Erwin sonrió con burla ante la actitud de Petra, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación ante la ironía de sus palabras

¿Qué acaso ella no hacía lo mismo?

– Vámonos de aquí – dijo con voz lo suficientemente alta como para el chófer pudiera escuchar, recargándose en su asiento con gesto indiferente aun a pesar de cargar sobre sus hombros una posible muerte.

Cosa que estaba dispuesto a ser con tal de conseguir aquello que deseo durante toda su vida.

.

* * *

Se giró en la cama por quinta vez, buscando una nueva posición para poder dormir con tranquilidad. Cabe decir que aquello no sucedió jamás.

Se sentó sobre la cama al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de resignación, observando como la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, ayudando a la única vela encendida a iluminar la habitación. Ya era la media noche y Eren aun no entraba a la cama.

Levi se revolvió los cabellos con cansancio, preguntándose la razón de haberse casado con aquel mocoso tan sentimental e infantil. Hubiera elegido un mudo o alguien con poca capacidad mental, de seguro era más fácil de tratar que Eren.

En cuanto escucho el rechinar de la puerta tras su espalda fue inevitable que un sentimiento de alivio inundara su interior, maldiciendo al mismo tiempo aquel castaño que simplemente lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

– Bonitas horas de llegar – exclamo ante la mirada atónita de Eren, seguramente sorprendido de encontrarlo despierto aun a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

Sin responderle, cerró la puerta lentamente, negándose siquiera a mirarlo de nuevo. Era la primera vez que Levi veía aquella expresión seria y enojada en su rostro.

Eren lo paso de largo, dirigiéndose directamente al armario en busca de alguna muda de ropa, tratando de controlar internamente sus emociones.

Después de la pelea que tuvieron paso el rato en la cocina con Jean y Christa, encontrándose a Armin en el camino quien no perdió oportunidad de interceptarlo sobre su salud, reprendiéndolo en más de una ocasión por haberlo asustado de aquella manera. A pesar de que tuvo un buen rato con ellos entre bromas y juegos, su mente aun ocupaba lo sucedido con Levi, pensando en el rumbo que podría tomar todo aquello. En el fondo sabía que el equivocado era el azabache al tratar a Farlan de una manera cruel sin razón aparente, prácticamente corriendo a la persona que le ayudaría a conseguir una buena impresión. Cuando fue inevitable esperar más, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el azabache, quedándose afuera durante un par de minutos al no tener las fuerzas suficientes para girar la manija de la puerta.

Lo que jamás llego a imaginar era encontrar a Levi aun despierto y al parecer, en espera de su presencia.

– ¿Aun sigues enojado? – cuestiono el azabache desde su lugar, ante la actitud distante del menor.

– Creo que fuiste muy grosero – exclamo con seriedad, mirándolo de reojo con reprensión al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la última prenda.

– ¿Con ese que vino? No sé porque te comportas así cuando no fue nada grave – se quejó, rodando los ojos al ver la causa de todo.

– Me comporto así porque fue muy injusto que trataras a Farlan de esa manera – atajó posicionándose frente a él, negándole la oportunidad de levantarse de la cama – Farlan nos ayudara a instruir las clases, lo acepto sin aceptar algún tipo de pago y la única manera en que se lo agradeces es hacerlo sentir incómodo y culparlo de algo tonto.

– Fue su jodida culpa – exclamo enojado al ver que Eren defendía a aquel extraño – Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera reconocido su lugar aquí.

– ¡Sigues clasificando a las personas! – exclamo frustrado – En ese caso ¿quieres que me incline cada vez que entres a una habitación? ¿Qué te ofrezca algo de beber cada cinco minutos? ¡¿Qué te llame _'Mi señor'_ cada vez que me dirija a ti?!

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¡¿Por qué no?! También aplica en mí, si de estatus hablamos entonces recuerda que yo fui un sirviente – lo miro directamente a los ojos, tragando el nudo que sentía en su garganta – Viví la mayor parte de mi vida en un orfanato, no tengo dinero ni nada material ¿Qué tengo de especial?

– ¡Tú eres diferente! – exclamo al llegar a sus límites, levantándose inmediatamente para tomar a Eren por los hombros – No eres como ellos, jamás lo serás. En ti puedo confiar sin tener miedo de ser traicionado, sé que jamás harás cosas que puedan perjudicarme pero al mismo tiempo tratas de hacer lo mejor para mí. Eren, ni siquiera pienses que eres igual a ellos.

– Levi – susurro impresionado por sus palabras, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas ante las emociones acumuladas.

Eran la primera vez que el azabache le mostraba alguna señal de cariño.

– Ni se te ocurra dejar que otro hombre te trate con demasiada confianza – dijo con firmeza, limpiando con el pulgar una lagrima que se había colado por los labios del menor.

– Tú eres el único que está en mi corazón – confesó en voz baja, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Levi, tomándolo fuertemente por la parte baja de su camisa, dejando de lado el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

Era la primera pelea fuerte que tenía con Levi, pero jamás pensó que aquello lo haría sentir como la peor persona del mundo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar distante con él.

– Eres un mocoso – a pesar del insulto Eren pudo notar que lo decía sin tratar de ofenderlo, como si aquel peculiar apodo solo fuera dedicado a él.

Eren cerro sus ojos en cuanto sintió como el brazo de Levi lo rodeaba por la cintura, estrechando más sus cuerpos al tiempo que con la otra mano le revolvía un poco los cabellos castaños, recordándole al mayor las veces en que su madre hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeño aun a pesar de sus protestas infantiles.

Eren era como un niño pequeño y con un gran corazón. Lo protegería aunque le costara la vida.

– Ve a dormir, ya es demasiado tarde para que estés despierto – hablo con un leve tono de reprensión.

– No me quiero mover – contesto sin mirarlo, haciendo que su voz sonara algo distorsionada.

– Mañana no podrás levantarte temprano – le advirtió, logrando que Eren se apartara un poco al reflexionar sobre ello

– ¿Me dejaras ir con Farlan? – cuestiono con curiosidad, alzando por fin la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– He de decir que a pesar de que va a ayudarnos sigue sin darme una buena impresión – contesto al tiempo que rodaba los ojos – Pero supongo que tengo que dejar eso de lado. Si te transmite confianza ya es cosa tuya.

– No es mala persona, me conto que ya ha colaborado con otros reinos y hasta con niñ-

– ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de él? – lo interrumpió antes de que continuara su pequeña admiración hacia el rubio.

Si, ha ayudado en muchas cosas ¿Y? Eso no lo hacía un santo.

– Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa, observando divertido su semblante de fastidio.

– Anda, sube a la cama antes de que me arrepienta de mañana y deje que Mike se encargue de todo junto con ese Farlan – advirtió con un tono serio, intentando intimidar al menor.

En cuanto vio su determinación –y estaba seguro de que Levi sería capaz de hacerlo– camino rápidamente hasta su lado de la cama, subiéndose sobre el suave colchón mientras acomodaba las sabanas sobre él en un intento de mitigar el frio clima.

Al ver que había ganado contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se acomodaba también, acercando un poco el soporte de la vela para poder apagarla con facilidad más tarde, sabiendo que ahora si podría descansar al saber que el menor estaba seguro a su lado. En cuanto lo vio acomodarse bajo las sabanas, Eren no dudo en acercarse y acurrucarse junto a él, abriéndose paso en sus brazos para poder apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Levi. El azabache aprovecho el momento para tomarlo de cintura y dejar su barbilla sobre la nuca del menor, tomando una posición cómoda.

– Ni siquiera me contaste como te fue en la junta – recordó sin moverse, negándose a romper aquel momento. Los latidos del corazón de Levi lograban relajarlo en gran manera, suspirando ante la tranquilidad del ambiente.

– Me lo han negado – contesto sin tomarle mucha importancia. Muy a diferencia de Eren.

– ¿Por qué? – exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto, mirando al mayor en busca de alguna explicación.

– Deja de hacer escándalo – se quejó, tomándolo de la cabeza para obligarlo a colocarse sobre su pecho de nuevo, sujetándolo fuerte para evitar que volviera a levantarse.

– Levi, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijeron? – insistió con afán, jalándolo levemente de la camisa mientras alzaba un poco la vista, mirándolo de reojo en busca de su respuesta.

– Necesitan pruebas, algo que les asegure que estoy dispuesto a dejar mis malas costumbres y cambiar para el bien del reino – se sobo el puente de la nariz en un intento de calmar su frustración – Les he contado tu idea y les ha encantado.

– ¿Crees que si logramos terminarla sea suficiente para convencerlos? – cuestiono el menor con esperanza.

– Probablemente.

– Entonces no descansare hasta lograrlo – aseguro Eren con determinación, girándose sobre sí mismo para poder mirar a Levi directamente – Mañana aclararemos cualquier detalle pendiente para que la construcción ya no se detenga más. Si seguimos a un bien ritmo podemos terminarlo en tres semanas máximo – calculó en su mente, mostrándole una expresión de disculpa ante el tiempo – ¿Crees poder esperar un poco?

– Ya he esperado mucho, supongo que un par de días más no harán la diferencia – aseguro apretando levemente las mejillas de Eren en un intento de deshacer su mirada preocupada – No sé porque te preocupas tanto – suspiro con derrota, enrollando entre sus dedos algunos mechones castaños.

– Porque quiero que seas feliz – aseguro sin vacilar – Y si para lograrlo debo de hacer todo esto entonces lo haré, no me importa.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad? – alzo la ceja incrédulo.

– Tú ya eres mi felicidad.

Eren sonrió levemente al tiempo que volvía a recostarse de nuevo, sabiendo que aquella confesión no recibiría algún tipo de respuesta. Lo que no espero es que Levi lo detuviera a mitad de camino al tomarlo del antebrazo, negándole la oportunidad de apartarse. La sonrisa de Eren decayó poco a poco al sentir como Levi lo tomaba de la barbilla para acercar sus labios en un profundo e inesperado beso. El menor cerró los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un leve suspiro, dejando que Levi guiara el beso y expresara aquello que difícilmente podía con palabras.

Levi levanto levemente la camisa de Eren para tocar su piel, sintiendo el calor que emanaba mientras se dedicaba a explorar su boca, satisfecho al sentir como el castaño se estremecía bajo él.

– Necesitas dejar de decir tantas palabras cursis – advirtió en un susurro al separarse del beso, dejando sus caras lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran – En especial si mañana quieres caminar con normalidad.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad? – exclamo avergonzado al tiempo que se refugiaba bajo las sabanas, consiente del posible sonrojo que tomaron sus mejillas.

– No es mi culpa que seas un mocoso que se avergüenza de todo – contesto divertido mientras se daba un poco la vuelta, alcanzando el soporte de la vela para atraerla hacia sí y poder apagarla con un soplido, dejando que la habitación quedara inmersa en la oscuridad.

– ¿Crees que podamos conseguirlo?

Levi se giró ante su pregunta. A pesar de no poder ver su expresión sabía que Eren se encontraba preocupado.

– Quiero decir, alomejor no les parece suficiente o el resultado final no les agrada – continuo con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como la inseguridad crecía dentro de él.

– Entonces pueden meterse todo por el culo – Eren lo miro con sorpresa ante sus palabras – Se verá todo el esfuerzo que se ha hecho para lograrlo, y si eso no es suficiente entonces ya no será tu culpa. Todos aquí sabremos que todo empezó por ti – jalo levemente un mechón de su cabello, haciendo mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras.

– ¿Tanto confías en mí? – inevitablemente una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios.

– ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir? – rodo los ojos ante su actitud.

– Con una vez fue perfecto – negó rápidamente al tiempo que se abrazaba hacia Levi, divertido ante el murmuro de enojo del mayor.

La habitación quedo en un profundo silencio después de eso, donde Levi estuvo al pendiente de Eren en todo momento, notando de inmediato en cuanto cayo dormido mientras aún se encontraba aferrado a él. Prácticamente haciéndole honor y justicia a su apodo.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de dormir algunas horas, siendo en vano al pensar en las ideas del castaño.

¿Qué haría si le negaran la corona de nuevo?

Eren balbuceo algo entre sueños, logrando captar la atención del azabache. Le fue inevitable hundir sus dedos en el suave cabello castaño del mocoso, bajando lentamente por el costado para sobar levemente su mejilla, recibiendo como respuesta un leve ronroneo de gusto.

Dejo escapar una suave risa por eso.

Aun no sabía lo que el futuro le depararía ni las decisiones que tendría que tomar para obtener el poder. Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

Con o sin corona, jamás dejaría que Eren se fuera de su lado. Menos al saber que después de todo, el menor tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Y en el fondo, comenzaba a corresponderlos.

.

* * *

– Ni creas que saldrás del palacio en estas condiciones – aclaro Levi en advertencia al tiempo que se hincaba al lado de Eren, quitándole algunos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

Eren ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que una nueva oleaba de vomito llegara de imprevisto, obligándolo a acercar su cara al retrete de nuevo.

Unas extrañas e inesperadas nauseas lo habían atacado en cuanto puso un pie sobre el suelo al despertar para comenzar a alistarse, logrando que muy apenas llegara al baño para poder vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago, despertando en el camino al azabache ante el peculiar sonido. Levi sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, pensando que aquello podría calmar un poco el malestar del menor, ofreciéndoselo en cuanto vio que se alejaba del retrete poco a poco, siendo señal de que había terminado.

– S-seguro fue algo que comí y mi cuerpo no lo tolero – explico con dificultad, frunciendo el ceño ante el asqueroso sabor que se había alojado en su boca. Bebió un sorbo más del vaso antes de dejarlo sobre el frio suelo del baño.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para quitar algunos rastros de sudor, suspirando en alivio al ver que su estómago se calmaba y las náuseas pararán por fin.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

– No vamos a arriesgarnos a que te sientas mal estando allá y no tengan buen equipo médico para atenderte – Levi lo sujeto del antebrazo y cadera, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie para caminar de nuevo hacia la cama.

– Ya estoy bien – aseguro a pesar de que su tez se había tornado algo pálida – Fue de imprevisto, en un momento limpiare los restos del baño.

– Un sirviente puede hacerlo mientras tú te encuentras en cama – ordeno a pesar de la gran cualidad que identificaba a Eren; su terquedad.

– P-pero si ya pasó todo, no podemos parar todas las actividades por una posible intoxicación – exclamo de inmediato ante la posible idea de quedarse en la habitación descansando.

– ¿Intoxicación? ¿Eso quiere decir que los cocineros no hicieron bien su trabajo? – frunció el ceño con desagradado – Bien, los despediré.

– ¡Levi, espera! – lo tomo de la mano, evitando que pudiera alejarse de su lado – No quise decir que fue por la comida, seguro anda alguna enfermedad en el aire o tuve un sueño raro que provoco que me mareara. ¡Seguro la tierra se movió demasiado rápido y mi cuerpo no lo tolero!

– Eren, ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?

– No podemos dejar que Farlan se vaya ahora que hemos conseguido su colaboración – cambio de tema ante el mal rumbo que había tomado – Y menos ahora que esto es la base de tu coronación ¿No querías que ya todo acabara?

Levi lo miro durante unos segundos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se lamentaría de su decisión.

– Iré contigo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – cuestiono Eren con duda, sabiendo de ante mano la actitud de Levi cuando fueron por primera vez.

– No me queda de otra, alguien tiene que vigilarte – sentencio con resignación – Aun no sabemos que te pasó así que no nos arriesgaremos.

– Le estas poniendo demasiada atención a una simple enfermedad – dijo con tono divertido, tomando una almohada que se encontraba cerca para acercarla a su pecho, sabiendo que su comentario no sería bien recibido.

– No lo haría si fueras más responsable y te cuidaras – lo regaño al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, dejando que la almohada fuera el único obstáculo que impedía que sus cuerpos quedaran uno sobre el otro – No creas que no he notado esas ojeras que tienes – susurro con reprensión, delineando delicadamente los ojos del menor.

Eren mantuvo el aliento ante su toque, dejando el juego de lado ante el nuevo ambiente que se había formado. Se armó de valor en el interior para acercarse hacia Levi, deseando unir sus labios en un simple roce. Sin embargo, aquello se vio interrumpido ante el sonido de un par de nudillos que hicieron sonar la puerta de madera, provocando que los dos se separaran ante la inoportuna interrupción. Uno con expresión fastidiada mientras que el otro bajaba la mirada, avergonzado de su reciente acción.

– Adelante – ordeno en voz alta, posicionándose frente a la puerta.

– Buenos días príncipes – Reiner entro con un semblante inexpresivo, haciendo de inmediato una reverencia en cuanto ingreso a la invitación.

– Buenos días Reiner – saludo Eren con una fugaz sonrisa al ver a su amigo y antiguo compañero de trabajo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono el azabache sin rodeos.

– Lamento interrumpirles pero se necesita de su inmediata presencia príncipe Levi – informo con seriedad – Al parecer algunos caballos se vieron afectados por comida contaminada por una clase de veneno, hoy en la mañana lo hemos descubierto e inmediatamente hemos tomado cartas en el asunto, ya hemos mandando llamar al veterinario del reino.

– ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – pidió una explicación, confundido ante la situación. Era la primera vez que pasaba – ¿Dónde estaba la vigilancia?

– ¿Los animales podrán recuperarse? – Eren los miro con preocupación.

– Algunos ya se encuentras estables pero cerca de una decena aún están en situación críticas, en cualquier caso necesitamos de su presencia y aprobación si se requieren tomar medidas drásticas – miro a Levi ante sus palabras – Ninguno de los guardias noto la presencia de algún extraño.

– Estamos ocupados este día, dile al veterinario que tiene mi aprobación para hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.

– ¡No los puedes sacrificar así de simple! – Eren lo interrumpió inmediatamente ante la fría conclusión del mayor – Deben de al menos darles algún tipo de medicina o algo que los alivie.

– Esa no será mi decisión Eren – dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

– Pero puedes dar la orden de que se empiece un tratamiento para su recuperación en lugar de dejarlos morir fácilmente – contesto con insistencia, mirándolo con suplica – Puedo ir yo solo a la construcción como lo he hecho anteriormente, prometo que al menor síntoma de malestar me regresare en el carruaje – continuo el menor, alzando una mano en señal de juramento – Me sentiré culpable si no vas.

Levi suspiro ante su expresión. ¿Cuándo seria el día en que no se dejaría manipular por el mocoso?

– En cuanto llegue el veterinario háganlo pasar directamente a las caballerizas, en un momento voy para allá – aviso al mirar a Reiner, quien se sorprendió por la respuesta de su superior, en especial cuando claramente Eren había influido en su decisión.

– Como ordene – asintió firmemente para después salir de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

– Si me entero que te pusiste débil y aun así no regresaste al palacio, te ira mal mocoso – sentencio en cuanto el rubio se fue, mirándolo en advertencia.

– Si capitán – exclamo Eren con un leve tono de diversión.

– Y dile a Farlan Church que espero una buena colaboración por su parte – dijo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el armario en busca de ropa para salir, ganándose una mirada de resignación por parte del menor.

Eren suspiro con derrota al ver la insistente actitud de Levi contra Farlan, sabiendo de ante mano el mal rumbo que había tomado su relación ante la mala primera impresión.

Lo único que esperaba era que aquello no interfiriera en el proyecto y mucho menos en los avances de su relación con Levi.

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a luchar.

.

* * *

Farlan suspiro un par de veces en un intento de armarse de valor antes de ingresar al palacio.

– Regresare en unos minutos para partir de nuevo, espera aquí por favor – se dirigió a su chofer en cuanto bajo del carruaje, recibiendo como respuesta una señal afirmativa antes de que el hombre bajara un momento las riendas de los caballos, dejándolos descansar unos momentos.

Al subir las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal pudo escuchar como un par de voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, siendo evidente que un buen número de personas se encontraba a los alrededores. Sin demorarse más –y ante su inexplicable emoción– toco la hermosa puerta decorada, siendo recibido a los segundos por mayordomo principal.

– Buenos días – saludo Farlan con naturalidad – He venido por unos asuntos.

– Buenos días señor Farlan, ya me han informado de la espera de su visita así que puede esperar unos momentos aquí mientras anuncio al príncipe Eren de su presencia – informo con tono neutro, haciéndolo pasar al interior de la estancia.

– No es necesario, ya he llegado – interrumpió Eren al pie de la escalera, captando inmediatamente la atención de Farlan – Gracias por recibirlo Reiner.

– Regresare a mi trabajo – contesto con una reverencia en cuanto el menor llego a su lado – Suerte – susurro por último, en un tono tan bajo que el único que pudo escuchar fue Eren, quien le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento ante su incondicional apoyo.

– Espero no llegar en mal momento – opino Farlan en cuanto se quedaron solos, inclinándose levemente en cuanto Eren estuvo frente a él.

– Han ocurrido algunos inconvenientes – informo con una ligera mueca de preocupación.

– En ese caso, puede venir otro día, no hay problema – exclamo rápidamente, consiente de las distintas actividades que se llevaban a cabo en el palacio.

– No te preocupes, todo está bien. Levi se quedara para hacerse cargo – informo el castaño ante la sugerencia del rubio – Como dije ayer, hoy te mostrare todo lo que hemos avanzado, seguro los niños se pondrán felices al conocerte – exclamo con emoción.

– Si… Respecto con lo de ayer – bajo un poco la mirada avergonzado – Lamento haber ocasionado algún conflicto entre ustedes.

– No fue nada grave – negó levemente con la cabeza – Hemos hablado sobre ello y las cosas se han solucionado – sonrió internamente al recordarlo.

– ¿Entonces puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – cuestiono sorprendido.

– Si Eren te dio su permiso, supongo que no hay problema.

Levi lo miro de manera inexpresiva al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, encontrándose al rubio cuando se dirigía a las caballerizas.

– Príncipe Levi, mis más sinceras disculpas si le cause algún inconveniente ayer – exclamo de inmediato en cuanto el azabache se posiciono al lado de Eren.

– Eso ha quedado atrás, si Eren te ha dado su permiso de tener su confianza y derecho de llamarlo por su nombre entonces yo no puedo intervenir en eso – contesto con la mandíbula tensa, poniendo de todas sus fuerzas internas para no mandarlo al diablo.

– Así que no te preocupes – continuo el castaño al quererle quitar importancia al asunto, mirando a Levi con felicidad ante su actitud. Sabía que aquello lo hacía por él.

– En cualquier caso, sabe que puede contar usted también con mi apoyo en cualquier cosa – puntualizo Farlan al querer quedar también en buenos términos.

– Lo tomare en cuenta – alzo una ceja ante sus palabras, sabiendo de ante mano que daría la mitad de su reino antes de pedirle algún tipo de favor – ¿No deberían irse ya? Así más pronto regresaran – opino al mirar Eren, haciendo un leve movimiento hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea – El carruaje está listo para llevarte.

– ¿Me esperaras para cenar? – pregunto con un leve tono de esperanza.

– No tienes que preguntar, ya sabes que si – rodó los ojos ante su pregunta – Recuerda la promesa que hiciste – le dijo sin revelar más, dejando a Farlan algo curioso por sus palabras.

– Directo y claro – afirmo tocando un par de veces su cabeza con el dedo índice – Regresare pronto – se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, rezando para que sus mejillas y orejas no lo traicionaran al ponerse rojas. El azabache pudo notar como el rubio desviaba ligeramente la vista.

– Que tenga un buen día – se despidió Farlan en cuanto Eren se posiciono a su lado, listo para partir juntos.

Levi solo se dedicó a asentir de manera distante, observando como Eren se despedía con la mano antes de salir por la puerta junto al rubio, dejándolo solo en el lugar. Estuvo a punto de decir algo como _'Te cuidado'_ o _'Regresa con bien'_ pero al ser la primera vez que lo haría en toda su vida las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Soltando un suspiro con pesadez dio media vuelta para continuar su camino a las caballerizas, sin saber que más tarde hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber dicho esas palabras.

Tal vez así las cosas habrían cambiado un poco.

.

* * *

Después de llegar a su destino Eren espero unos segundos a que el carruaje de Farlan los alcanzara, y poder continuar lo que faltaba de camino a pie, donde el suelo no era apto para las ruedas del transporte.

Entre charlas e intercambio de ideas, llegaron hasta el pequeño pueblo, donde para admiración de Farlan, Eren fue recibido entre sonrisas y saludos emotivos, preguntándole con la mirada y entre susurros quien era el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin demorarse más el castaño presento a Farlan ante la mirada curiosa de todos, exclamando en alto el papel que tendría en el proyecto. Los más entusiastas fueron los niños, quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de rodear al rubio para una inesperada sesión de preguntas, ansiosos por conocer al que sería su nuevo maestro.

Eren estuvo a punto de salvarlo al pensar que podría abrumarse con tantas vocecitas, sin embargo se sorprendió así mismo al ver que Farlan respondía a cada una de sus dudas entre risas y datos curiosos, soltando una carcajada de vez en cuando ante las ocurrencias de algunos menores.

– Los avances van a un buen ritmo, creemos que la próxima semana podremos decorar ya el exterior – informo Mike al colocarse a un lado del castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Las cosas están quedando perfectas – dijo con emoción, orgulloso de que el esfuerzo de todos estaba valiendo la pena.

– ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? – cuestiono el hombre con interés, dándole a entender que se refería a Farlan.

– Un conocido nos ha contactado con él, tiene algo de experiencia con niños así que creo que nos será de mucha ayuda – dijo con alivio – ¿Cree que podamos enseñarle todo lo que se ha hecho? Creo que lo ayudara a familiarizarse un poco.

– No le veo el problema – asintió en aprobación, haciéndole una señal a uno de sus hombres para que distrajera a los infantes.

En cuando Farlan se vio librado de sus nuevos alumnos, Eren lo tomo del antebrazo para llamar su atención, guiándolo a los alrededores del lugar donde el castaño le explicaba detalladamente lo que se había hecho en cada caso. En el camino Farlan no perdió la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que vivían cerca de ahí, presentándose y prometiendo poner de todo su esfuerzo y cariño en la enseñanza de sus hijos.

Casi de inmediato se ganó el corazón de todos ante su sencillez y carisma, logrando que Eren sonriera con alivio al ver que no habría problemas con su integración tardía.

En algunas ocasiones Farlan desviaba fugazmente la mirada en busca del paradero del castaño, sonriendo con sutileza al ver lo fácil que se desarrollaba en aquel ambiente, platicando emotivamente con cualquiera que se acercara a él en busca de pasar buenos momentos con el esposo del futuro rey.

Era como si Eren los hiciera olvidar por unos momentos de sus problemas.

El rubio cada vez admiraba más y más al menor, prestando también atención a la linda y tierna apariencia que tenía, con aquellos ojos que sin duda casi lo hacen detenerse para admirarlos por completo, creyendo imposible aquel peculiar tono de color.

Eren era como un lindo y frágil tesoro, cosa que preocupo a Farlan al ponerse a pensar en las personas que rodeaban al castaño.

Si el príncipe Levi había tomado una mala actitud estando con él ¿Quién no le garantizaba que también lo hacía con Eren?

Frunció el ceño ante ello, comenzando a hacerse ideas en la cabeza sobre el maltrato que seguro sufría el menor a manos de Levi.

Al pasar las horas entre presentaciones, saludos, explicaciones, respuestas y bromas, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado mientras que la suave briza comenzaba a soltarse, logrando que en más de una ocasión los presentes tuvieran ligeros escalofríos ante el cambiante clima.

Eren alzo su vista al cielo, dándose unos momentos para admirar aquel paisaje, separándose un poco de los demás. Suspiro un poco ante la emoción de pensar que pasaría a su regreso, en especial cuando notaba que su relación con Levi cada día iba mejor, llegando a expresar aquellos sentimientos que anteriormente había callado. Sus labios se levantaron lentamente ante una sonrisa, recordando avergonzado las palabras que le dijo el azabache, demostrándole que apreciaba su presencia.

Sin demorar más su regreso al lado de Levi, regreso donde se encontraban los demás, anunciando a Mike su pronta retirada aun a pesar de las protestas de los demás, quienes rendidos se despidieron alegremente de él, haciéndole prometer que volvería pronto.

– Lo siento chicos, prometí regresar al palacio al atardecer pero a la proxima, seguro me quedo más tiempo – se disculpó ante ellos, llamando la atención de Farlan ante el anuncio de su partida.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe al palacio? – sugirió amablemente, caminando hacia él para poder quedar a su lado, acompañándolo en su regreso al carruaje.

– No es necesario, seguro estás cansado. Recuerda que no es bueno viajar entrada la noche – dijo con preocupación – ¿Sabes el camino de regreso?

– Perfectamente, además Phillip es bueno en orientarse – contesto haciendo referencia a su chofer – Sobre los materiales que ocuparan los niños no te preocupes, corre todo por mi cuenta, yo los conseguiré. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

– Que va, yo debería ser el agradecido – sonrió ante sus palabras, dedicándole una mirada de diversión al ver que le abría la puerta del vehículo – ¿Seguiré contando con su apoyo?

– Hasta que todo termine – asintió, tomando la mano de Eren para depositar un suave y delicado beso sobre el dorso de su mano – Tenga buen viaje príncipe.

Eren se quedó en silencio ante la acción del rubio, asintiendo lentamente en cuanto Farlan soltó su mano para que pudiera subir al carruaje sin problemas. A pesar de que había percibido algo diferente en aquella despedida decidió dejarlo pasar, despidiéndose del rubio con la mano en cuanto el chofer dio rienda a los caballos, regresando de nuevo al palacio.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento en busca de una posición más cómoda, sin verse afectado por el inestable suelo por el que estaban pasando. Se pasó la mano por el estómago al cerciorarse que durante el día se había librado de las extrañas nauseas que lo habían atacado sin aviso, aliviado al pensar que tan solo había sido una extraña enfermedad pasajera.

Sabiendo que aún le quedaba un buen tramo de viaje al reconocer como el camino se limitaba a un estrecho carril, decidió enfrascarse en una historia y así practicar su lectura, tomando del asiento de enfrente un libro de bolsillo que había preparado para cualquier caso. Cuando se encontraba finalizando la tercera hoja un peculiar ruido llego a sus oídos, logrando que levantara la vista hacia la ventana en busca de su procedencia.

Ni siquiera pudo asomarse al exterior cuando una fuerte sacudida logro desestabilizarlo, provocando que su cuerpo cayera de lado ante el inesperado impacto.

– ¡Es él! – alguien grito a las afueras en cuanto un nuevo carruaje se posicionaba al lado. Eren sintió una extraña sensación en su interior.

El hombre que conducía el carruaje contrario mantenía el movimiento de las riendas constantemente, tratando de quedar a la misma altura que ellos, después de haberlos golpeado por detrás.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – pregunto Eren alarmado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su chófer escuchara.

– ¡Emboscada! ¡No salga prin- – el conductor guardo silencio inesperadamente al ser atravesado por una bala, acabando con su vida al instante. Su cuerpo cayo a un lado, rodando un par de veces sobre la tierra.

– Cállate, molestas anciano – exclamo la joven con fastidio, viendo satisfecha su trabajo.

La respiración de Eren se detuvo ante el fuerte sonido, logrando reconocer que aquello provenía de un arma de fuego.

– ¡Ymir, haz tu trabajo rápido! – exclamo el hombre que conducía, aumentando la velocidad ahora que los caballos iban más rápido, asustados por el fuerte sonido.

– ¡No me presiones Berthold! – contesto enojada – No quiero fallar – susurro para sí misma, tratando de que la velocidad no afectara su puntería.

El corazón de Eren latía demasiado rápido al tiempo que intentaba mantener erguido en su asiento, sosteniéndose de la orilla de la puerta para evitar que la velocidad volviera a arrojarlo al suelo. Al estar cerca de la ventana pudo divisar al carruaje frente a él, logrando observar al conductor que se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.

– ¡Ymir! – apresuro a su amiga al ver que el castaño había visto su cara – Date pr-

No pudo terminar de pronunciar aquello ya que el sonido del arma al ser disparada de nuevo logro aturdirlo un poco, sin darle la oportunidad de taparse los oídos al tener las manos ocupadas.

– Bingo – la pecosa sonrió con triunfo al ver que la bala había atravesado la ruda trasera del carruaje donde iba Eren, provocando que se moviera peligrosamente durante unos momentos al dañar una de sus partes.

– ¡No! ¡Paren, por favor! – exclamo Eren con suplica, asustado al ver lo que trataban de hacer.

– Lo siento príncipe, nada contra usted – apunto a la rueda delantera – Trabajo es trabajo.

Antes de que siquiera el castaño pudiera refugiarse la bala atravesó con éxito la otra rueda que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, logrando que el carruaje se fuera de lado al no tener un buen soporte para mantenerse estable.

– ¡Avanza Berthold! – ordeno la joven con fuerza, evitando así que cayera sobre ellos, escapando inmediatamente al finalizar las instrucciones que se les mandaron.

Acabar con la vida de Eren Jeager.

Eren cerro los ojos fuertemente al ver que el carruaje se precipitaba hacia el suelo, chocando con el duro piso para después volcarse un par de veces ante la extrema velocidad con la que iba. Algunos caballos lograron escapar al romperse las riendas, sin embargo otros se vieron envueltos también en el accidente, siendo arrastrados a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Las ventanas se rompieron en miles de pedazos, los adornos que tenía el vehículo salieron volando en todas direcciones, levantando tras su paso una capa de tierra alrededor. Ante la pesadez de las cosas el techo se dobló en cuando dio con el piso, logrando que el espacio del interior se viera fuertemente reducido.

Las únicas ruedas que quedaron se encontraban destrozadas, los caballos trataban de levantarse aun a pesar de algunas patas rotas al tiempo que otros daban ya sus últimos suspiros. La capa de polvo comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver la desgarradora escena; una carruaje completamente destruido ante la avaricia de un hombre, mientras que en el interior, un joven castaño se encontraba entre los restos, gravemente lesionado al tener raspaduras, cortadas, fracturas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que provocaba que una hilera de sangre resbalara por su frente y mejillas al tiempo que su respiración era lenta y pausada, donde un ligero susurro salio de sus labios antes de que la inconsciencia lo envolviera por completo.

_"Levi"_

.

* * *

**_Contestando reviews en anonimo: _**

**_~ Guest: _**Realmente me hace feliz que te guste mi historia ;A; Tranquila~ que aquí el muerto sera otro xD -le pegan- Todo esto es por ustedes asi que yo soy la que les agradece su apoyo c: Gracias por leerme y dejar un review~ Nos leemos!

_**~ Ivonne:**_ !Gracias por el alago! Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste c:

**_~ Alice Kurosaki:_ **-Le hecha aire- Farlan es love, is life(?) *3* !Lose! Yo tambien quiero que ya empiece a limpiar popis de su hijo xD Eren esta en fuertes problemas si hablamos de Erwin y Petra ;-; Pero los adoro como villanos :v !Castigo fuerte! Ambas sabemos que paso ahi ¬w¬ Hahaha gracias por esperar tanto tiempo~ Espero que ésto te siga emocionando c:

_**~ Guest(?):**_ *no se como llamarte ya que hay dos asi* Oh bueno, pensé que ya había sido revelado en el capitulo pasado xD Si no, pues creo que aquí se revela un poco más de su _"estado" _El M-preg se huele~

_**~ Francesca:**_ Cuando se trata de lemmon Riren nada importa más que leerlo(?) xD !Hubieras leido en tu sala! La emocion de leerlo frente a otros te causa mucha adrenalina~ Hahaha me alegra que te gustara tanto, y en especial te agradesco por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review~ Nos leemos! Gracias por tu amor *3*

_**~ Akire:**_ Esa guerra va a existir cariño... va a existir -lista para ver arder el mundo- Si ya estamos casadas, ¿Y la boda?! D: Shingeki se acaba como en 10 años xD Tu tranquila(?) Nos leemos cariño~

_**~ Noah-Pendragon:**_ Levi busca dar amor~ aunque lo niegue xD Estos villanos ya planearon algo feo ;-; pero bueno, sin ello no habría sangre y muerte(?) Lamento la demora y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste ;A; Nos leemos!

.

* * *

Bueno~ quería escribir una pequeña pelea entre nuestros protagonistas para que puedan aprender de sus errores y que sepan que prácticamente les hes imposible estar sin el otro -chilla de la emoción- En el próximo capitulo tendremos noticias nuevas !Noticias que todas esperan! No spoilers(?)

Lamento si hubo alguno falta de ortografía o gramática, por más que lo leo cinco mil veces sigo dejando algunos errores ;-;

!Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review! Realmente me pongo muy feliz al leer lo que me escriben, se siente bonito ;A; !Todo esto es por ustedes! Las adoro~

!Cuídense!

.

* * *

**_~¿Review?~ _**


	12. Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **–desempolva un poco el teclado–

!Hace cuanto tiempo! Anhelaba demasiado volver a escribir por aquí, así que en cuanto llegue a mi casa lance las tareas por la ventana y me dedique a terminar las ultimas parte del capitulo, contestar sus review y editar algunos errores para por fin publicarlo !Mis dedos tiemblan! ;A;

Si aun siguen aquí, de verdad que se los agradezco de corazón~ Fieles lectoras, todo esto es por ustedes.

!Gracias por seguir aqui!

.

* * *

Se encamino hacia la gran ventana de la sala para poder echar un vistazo hacia el exterior en los jardines, notando como la noche había tomado lugar a lo alto del cielo mientras que las estrellas brillaban en contraste con el oscuro color. Su ceño se frunció al tiempo que un ligero chasquido salía de sus labios.

Ya había anochecido y el mocoso aun no había aparecido.

_Pero tú dejaste que se fuera _se recrimino a sí mismo, jurando internamente que en cuanto el menor estuviera frente a él, le daría el mayor sermón de su vida. Lo había prometido y aun así se dignaba a llegar después de la cena.

– ¿Crees que te abandono? – pregunto Hanji con un ligero tono burlón desde uno de los sillones, buscando molestar a su hermano ante la impaciencia que claramente transmitía.

– A mi me dieron ganas de abandonarte en un basurero desde que comenzaste a hablar de pequeña – la miro de reojo con la mirada más fría que pudo hacer.

– Vamos enano, no sé porque te pones así. Ambos sabemos que Eren está loco por ti – confesó con picardía, revolviéndose en el sillón ante la emoción de la idea – Y estoy segura de que tú también sientes lo mismo.

– No comiences a decir estupideces Hanji – le puso el alto antes de que comenzara con sus fantasías. Se alejó de la ventana para volver a tomar asiento frente a ella – Si estoy aquí es para regañarle en cuanto cruce esa puerta, y lo pasara peor si me entero que se puso enfermo estando allá – sentencio con firmeza, pensando que tal vez aquella era la razón de su tardanza.

– ¿Le paso algo? – Hanji se irguió ante la curiosidad.

– Hoy en la mañana estuvo algo débil, vomito en el baño varias veces – trato de reprimir una mueca – Pero aun así estuvo terco en irse, él iría a verificar las construcciones mientras yo me quedaba a resolver el problema sobre la intoxicación de los animales.

– ¿Fue muy grave? Hubo mucho movimiento hoy, pude escucharlos aun desde la biblioteca – contesto, haciendo memoria de las veces en que detuvo su lectura para asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

– La mayoría de los caballos solo necesitan de reposo y agua para poder recuperarse, pero algunos tuvieron algunas complicaciones más serias. Ya se les administro un tratamiento, jodidamente caro, pero se garantizaron buenos resultados.

– ¿Pagaste para recuperarlos? – cuestiono con sorpresa, aún más al saber que lo más fácil para Levi seria conseguir nuevas adquisiciones – Pensé que t-

– Eren me lo pidió – la interrumpió con rapidez, logrando que la castaña lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora entendía todo.

– Seguro que se pondrá muy contento – opino con sinceridad, pensando internamente en el gran cambio que estaba haciendo Eren con su hermano – Toda la semana se la pasara agradeciéndote por ello – comento con diversión.

– Más le vale que si – advirtió al tiempo que daba un rápido vistazo hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea, logrando que una inevitable maldición saliera de sus labios ante la hora que marcaba.

Hanji suspiro al ver su expresión – Aun no es muy tarde, probablemente el chófer viene algo lento para garantizar su seguridad durante el camino, seguro ya está por llegar.

– Ni a quien le importe – hablo con frialdad al ser consiente del grado de debilidad que estaba mostrando – Estaré en mi oficina, que nadie me moleste – ordeno al tiempo que se encaminaba a las escaleras, obligándose a sí mismo a no dar una última mirada hacia la puerta.

Hanji abrió la boca en busca de algún tipo de excusa o broma, lo que sea para mantener al azabache de nuevo en su asiento, sin embargo cualquier tipo de palabra murió al ver la expresión que había tomado Levi; una mirada tan vacía que cualquiera dudaría que poseía un alma dentro.

La joven jugueteo con el borde de su vestido sin muchos ánimos, viendo de reojo como su hermano desaparecía en cuanto termino de subir las escaleras. La idea de seguirlo surgió de su mente pero al pensar en la situación decidió rechazarla; seguro Levi quería estar solo.

Siempre lo había conocido así, frió e indiferente hacia cualquiera que lo rodeara. Había construido un par de murallas internas en donde se resguardaba cada vez que alguien trataba de relacionarse con él. En ocasiones muy escasas lo había visto relajado, abandonando incluso aquel ceño fruncido que tanto se le caracterizaba, sin embargo todo aquello aumento con la llegada de Eren. Ella misma se emocionaba internamente al ver como se relacionaban ellos dos, observando feliz como el castaño le daba algo de chispa y humor a la monótona vida de Levi. Eren era alguien preciado para ellos, y Hanji no dudaba que ahora Levi se sentía impotente al no poder comunicarse con él.

Aunque lo negara, Levi estaba preocupado.

Hanji se encamino lentamente hacia las grandes ventanas ante la posible idea de poder ver el carruaje a lo lejos. En cuanto puso un par de dedos sobre el vidrio pudo sentir como el frió del exterior se colaba por su piel, haciéndole saber que la temperatura cada vez comenzaba a disminuir ante la llegada de la noche.

Si no llegaba pronto, Eren seguro pescaría un fuerte resfriado.

.

* * *

– No tiene que hacer algo así – aseguro con sorpresa ante la peculiar noticia del rubio – Con su presencia aquí es más que suficiente.

– Tómelo como un regalo de mi parte. Tengo algunos libros que los niños pueden usar como apoyo, les sería de mucha ayuda en su aprendizaje – dijo al tratar de convencerlo – Seria un desperdicio que se acumularan de polvo en mi biblioteca.

Mike se lo pensó unos segundos antes de suspirar ante la derrota: – Lo recibiremos con mucho gusto – agradeció cortésmente, ganándose una palmada de complicidad en los hombros por parte del rubio.

– No se diga más, los traeré en mi próxima visita – Farlan sonrió complacido ante su victoria, volviendo a retomar su camino de vuelta al carruaje.

Tiempo después de que Eren hubiera partido de regreso al palacio, él aun había permanecido con los habitantes y sus próximos estudiantes, aprovechando la ocasión y las pocas horas de luz que aún quedaban para poder conocer a los pequeños más a fondo, calcular su nivel de aprendizaje y conocer uno que otro nombre. Sin embargo, ahora la noche lo había obligado a partir y refugiarse ante la baja temperatura, planificando durante el camino a su carruaje los últimos detalles que tenía con líder de la pequeña comunidad.

– ¿Necesitara de alguna otra cosa? – ofreció Mike con disposición – Sé que no tenemos mucho pero…

– No se preocupe, todo ya está cubierto – aseguro con tranquilidad, haciéndole una señal a su cochero de que se encontraba listo para regresar.

– Comunique nuestros grandes agradecimientos a los príncipes, les garantizamos que los adultos pondremos de todo nuestro esfuerzo para conseguir buenas cosechas esta temporada – prometió como forma de pago, sintiéndose en deuda con sus monarcas.

– No diga eso frente al príncipe Eren – comento burlonamente, abriendo la puerta para poder ingresar al interior del carruaje – Lo regañara si lo dice ya que esto es un regalo de su parte, estoy seguro de que él solo busca que ustedes tengan buenas oportunidades como todos – continuo con sinceridad, sabiendo perfectamente las ideas del castaño.

Aquellas ideas que difícilmente pensó verlas en un joven de corta edad.

Después de una breve despedida el carruaje emprendió el rumbo de regreso a la pequeña mansión propietaria de la familia Church, hogar que Farlan había heredado ante la muerte de sus padres y el privilegio de ser hijo único. Tratando de mantener algo de calor, froto sus manos repetidas veces, soplando entre ellas en ocasiones mientras se dedicaba a mirar el cielo frente a su ventana.

En otra ocasión hubiera detenido el carruaje sin importar el lugar, todo con el único fin de bajarse y admirar las miles de estrellas que adornaban la noche mientras ignoraba infantilmente los regaños de su chófer por su actitud imprudente.

Farlan resoplo con diversión, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad dentro del carruaje. Se recostó levemente en su asiento sin apartar la vista del exterior, haciendo mentalmente algunos recordatorios de tratos que aún tenía que cerrar y cenas a las que debía de asistir. Cosas tediosas que por más que le diera la vuelta, tarde o temprano tenía que cumplir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el drástico cambio que había sufrido la velocidad del carruaje, escuchando como algunos caballos relinchaban en protesta por el tirón que habían recibido. Farlan se irguió rápidamente ante la alerta de aquel movimiento tan brusco.

– ¿Phillip? – preguntó en voz alta con curiosidad, notando como se habían detenido por completo – ¿Qué sucede?

Sin siquiera esperar alguna respuesta abrió la puerta para salir del carruaje, encontrándose a lo lejos con la silueta de su cochero, inclinado levemente a lo que parecía ser un bulto en el camino.

– ¿Los caballos se lastimaron? – cuestiono al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia él – Podemos dejar que des-

Enmudeció en cuanto llego a su lado, encontrándose con una imagen que provoco que diera dos pasos atrás ante la impresión.

– Joven, por favor regrese al interior – pidió rápidamente mientras trataba de mantener tranquilo a uno de los caballos.

A pesar de la sugerencia Farlan no podía quitar la mirada del hombre que tenía frente a sí. Tirado en medio del camino como si se tratara de un estorbo, el cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de tierra y hojas, dando a entender que rodó por el suelo un par de veces. Un charco de sangre estaba bajo él mientras que un agujero perforaba su espalda, siendo seguramente la causa de su desafortunada muerte. A pesar de todo, aquello no fue lo peor. Lo que atormentaba la mente de Farlan era que reconocía las ropas que portaba.

Las había visto solo unas horas atrás.

– Es el cochero del príncipe Eren – susurro, atrayendo la mirada de su acompañante. La preocupación inundo rápidamente su interior, provocando que miles de ideas cruzaran por su mente. Una peor que la otra.

Phillip de inmediato entendió la gravedad de la situación, notando como la mirada de su amo cambiaba drásticamente. La preocupación y desesperación inundaron su rostro, girando repetidas ocasiones en busca de alguna señal del paradero del príncipe. La tranquilidad que anteriormente había sentido al interior del carruaje había desaparecido por completo.

– Debemos de buscarlo – ordeno sin dudar y con un tono de preocupación en la voz, mirando de reojo el cuerpo sin vida, rezando internamente para que Eren no corriera con la misma situación.

– Suba de regreso, avanzaremos un poco para ir a encontrarlo – Phillip se mantuvo sereno ante el ambiente, sabiendo que lo más importante en aquellos momentos era mantener la cabeza fría. Sin importarle las ráfagas de aire que habían aparecido ante el cambio de clima, se despojó de la parte superior de su uniforme, acercándose al cochero para dejar sobre él aquella prenda, logrando cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo. Memorizo levemente los alrededores, prometiendo regresar en el menor tiempo posible con ayuda necesaria para transportarlo. Aquel hombre habría muerto cruelmente haciendo su trabajo, lo único que podría otorgarle era el respeto que se merecía.

Farlan rechazo de inmediato la idea de ingresar al interior del carruaje, y en su lugar, subió directamente a la parte delantera, sujetándose fuertemente de uno de los suportes ante la inusual posición. Phillip no perdió tiempo y en cuanto estuvo sobre el carruaje dio rienda suelta a los caballos, manteniendo un ritmo constante, vigilantes de cualquier señal que diera con el castaño.

Desgraciadamente la luz era un punto que tenían en contra. La oscuridad de la noche era un gran obstáculo, provocando que se les dificultara ver más allá de su alrededor.

El corazón de Farlan cada vez estaba más agitado, olvidándose por completo de la inestable posición en la que estaba. Estuvo a poco de ordenarle a Phillip que aumentara la velocidad, consciente de que en aquellos casos el tiempo era un factor importante.

En cuanto estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza un peculiar movimiento capto su atención. Consciente de que estaba a pocos metros de acercarse, mantuvo su vista firmemente ante aquel objeto, notando como el viento lo ondeaba con su briza de un lado a otro pero sin caerse, como si aún estuviera sujeta a algo que impedía su vuelo. Intercambio una fugaz mirada con Phillip cuando la distancia disminuyo y pudieron observarlo con más detalle.

Desviado del camino y en una posición inusual, un carruaje se encontraba volcado entre ramas y arbustos. Aquel extraño objeto no era más que una bandera decorativa incrustada a un lado de las puertas, manteniendo firme y en alto el escudo de los Rivaille.

Farlan ni siquiera espero a que se detuvieran por completo cuando decidió saltar a suelo firme ante las protestas de su acompañante. Sus piernas le fallaron al caer sobre su propio peso pero aun así se irguió de inmediato para ir corriendo hacia el encuentro del castaño.

– ¡Eren! – grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, introduciéndose en aquel mar de desastre mientras sus manos trataban de apartar las ramas que obstaculizaban su camino. Ignoro por completo los rasguños que se estaba provocando, escuchando a sus espaldas como Phillip trataba de seguirle el paso.

En cuanto llego frente al carruaje contuvo el aliento por un segundo, observando horrorizado el estado en el que se encontraba. El hermoso carruaje que había visto hace poco solo era un fugaz recuerdo, ahora muy apenas tenía una forma sólida mientras que sus adornos y decoraciones se encontraban destrozados.

– Por dios, Eren – susurro en un hilo de voz, consiente de la gravedad del accidente. Más al saber que en esos casos, seguir con vida era un privilegio.

Antes de que siquiera Phillip pudiera detenerlo, Farlan ascendió por un costado del carruaje, apoyándose de los restos de una rueda para trepar hacia la parte de arriba, tratando de mantener el equilibrio ante la inestable posición. Y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo ante el ajetreo de su corazón.

Apoyándose de sus rodillas, tomo la manija de la puerta para jalarla hacia él. El espacio en el interior estaba fuertemente reducido, por lo que tuvo que agacharse para poder asomarse un poco, evitando de esa manera darse un golpe contra el techo. A pesar de la poca luz que había, sus ojos de inmediato notaron el bulto al otro lado del carruaje.

El cuerpo de Eren se hallaba sobre la puerta contraria, apoyado en el duro suelo mientras pedazos de cristales se encontraban a su alrededor. Sus piernas estaban atraídas hacia su pecho mientras algunos mechones de cabello cubrían gran parte de su cara, sus ropas se encontraban sucias por la tierra y un libro descansaba cerca de sus manos, como si aquel objeto fuera lo que sostenía antes de caer en aquella desgracia.

Calculando sus movimientos, se introdujo en el interior con lentitud a pesar de la ansiedad que sentía por llegar a su lado. Sujetándose del borde de la puerta, bajó hasta que sus pies dieron con el suelo, tratando de buscar una parte sólida para apoyar todo su peso.

Sin importarle los vidrios, se agacho para poder quedar más cerca del castaño, tomando su cara entre sus manos para apartar aquellos mechones que le impedían ver su cara. Se alarmo al sentir su cuerpo tan frió, efecto de permanecer al aire libre por tanto tiempo y sin las ropas adecuadas.

– Eren ¿Me escuchas? – llamo con rapidez mientras descubría su frente, notando como una herida se encontraba abierta y rastros de sangre manchaban su aperlada piel – Eren – volvió a llamar con insistencia y desesperación, masajeando levemente su mejilla ante la ausencia de algún movimiento. Eren no abría los ojos.

Se acercó hacia su pecho, notando como la respiración del castaño era lenta y pausada, demasiada para su gusto si se tomaba en cuenta la baja temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero al menos eso le transmitía algo de seguridad.

Sin perder tiempo lo atrajo hacia él, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y rodillas para poder cargarlo con más facilidad. No quería moverlo demasiado al desconocer la gravedad de sus heridas, por lo que trato de ser lo más suave posible, dándole palabras de aliento a pesar de saber que probablemente el castaño no las escucharía. Miro a su alrededor rápidamente, consciente de que la única salida era por donde había entrado, y que a su mala suerte, se encontraba por sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Phillip! – llamo a su cochero con insistencia, tratando de que el reducido espacio no golpeara a Eren cuando lo alzara por la puerta.

– ¡Estoy aquí! – atendió a su llamado inmediatamente, alerta a las indicaciones de su amo.

– No podemos salir los dos al mismo tiempo – informo mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz al castaño – Alzare al príncipe, así que necesito que lo sostengas un momento, él… no está consiente.

El hombre se preocupó ante la noticia, sin embargo rápidamente atendió las órdenes y siguiendo los mismos pasos que Farlan, subió con algo de dificultad hasta la parte de arriba, asomándose ligeramente para dar el aviso de su llegada.

Con solo una mirada cómplice, Farlan acerco más a Eren hacia su pecho para poder afianzar el agarre, y tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, elevo al menor con algo de destreza y esfuerzo. La distancia era corta entre ellos y la salida, sin embargo el peso muerto de Eren no ayudaba mucho al escape. El carruaje se tambaleo cuando Phillip se introdujo un poco para tomar al príncipe en sus brazos, logrando por fin sacarlo del interior y del posible escenario de su muerte. El pobre hombre reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el castaño, creyendo imposible que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a aquel joven lleno de vida y esperanza.

Farlan se alzó con facilidad y salió de la puerta con rapidez, sin tomarse la molestia de ver si en el interior se encontraban cosas de valor. Allá afuera estaba lo único que le importaba.

– Necesitamos llegar al palacio lo más rápido posible – dijo en cuanto pudo pisar tierra firme, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento a su cochero antes de volver a tomar a Eren en brazos.

Los dos no perdieron tiempo y caminaron de regreso hacia su carruaje, escuchando como las ramas y hojas crujían bajo sus pies. El rubio no aflojo el agarre que sostenía sobre el castaño en ningún momento, rezando mentalmente para poder ir por ayuda a tiempo.

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta para poder ayudarle a Farlan a entrar, acomodando al menor en las piernas del rubio para evitar que pudiera lastimarse ante su estado.

Farlan se quitó su chaqueta en cuanto Phillip cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia la parte delantera y tomar las riendas. Maniobro un poco para no moverse más de lo necesario, y en cuando se despojó de ella la coloco sobre el cuerpo de Eren, buscando una manera de transmitirle algo de calor corporal. El carruaje se sacudió un poco y emprendieron su camino de nuevo, ahora con la preocupación de una vida sobre sus hombros.

– Perdóname – susurro con culpa mientras lo abrazaba más hacia él.

Ideas cruzaban su mente una tras otra, culpándole de saber que aquello pudo haberse evitado. Si tan solo hubiera insistido en acompañarlo. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado irse en el mismo carruaje. Si tan solo no se hubiera demorado tanto en regresar, tal vez Eren no sufriría aquella batalla con la muerte.

– Aguanta Eren – suplico con insistencia, acercándose a la frente del castaño para depositar un beso sobre ella.

Un acto algo arriesgado pero que le fue inevitable hacer.

.

* * *

Aparto fastidiado las hojas que tendría frente a él, dándose por vencido al leer el documento por quinta vez y aun así desconocer las peticiones que venían marcadas. Su mente se negaba a abandonar la imagen del castaño.

Levi tomo un gran sorbo de su té caliente, acabando con ella la tercera taza que tomaba en menos de media hora. No sabía qué hacer, cualquier actividad que realizaba la abandonaba en cuestión de minutos, consciente de que en aquellos momentos no le prestaba atención a nada; no quería firmar unos documentos y lamentarse más tarde por su distracción.

Camino un par de pasos por su habitación para tratar de relajar sus piernas al estar en una posición tan tensa. Le era inevitable, por más que quería hacerse el desinteresado, la ausencia de Eren le carcomía la mente. Le era inevitable pensar que dependía del menor, sin embargo aun así no podía negar que se encontraba frustrado al no saber nada de él en tanto tiempo.

Le había prometido que regresaría antes de la cena y ya habían pasado poco más de tres horas. Trato de calmarse poniendo como excusa que tal vez Eren se había distraído y aquella era la razón de su retraso, pero por más que trataba de hacerse a la imagen un raro sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz.

Consciente de que la idea de esperarlo en cama era nula, decidió volver a tomar asiento y obligarse a sí mismo a terminar algunos formatos, a fin de cuentas aún tenía que hacer la lucha por conseguir su herencia.

Detuvo su lectura sobre el tercer documento que llenaba, viéndose interrumpido ante un par de gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Alzo su vista hacia la puerta mientras fruncía su ceño ante el bullicio que se escuchaba, siendo una única voz la fuente de aquel escándalo.

– ¿Qué rayos? – susurro con enojo, levantándose de su asiento con rapidez para salir de su oficina, dispuesto a mandar a callar a cualquier persona que se dignara a hacer tal escándalo dentro de su palacio.

Definitivamente seria despedido.

En cuanto doblo el pasillo aquella extraña voz pudo escucharse con más claridad, haciendo que Levi la reconociera con algo de disgusto. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad lo alarmo era las palabras que pronunciaba con aquella insistencia casi desesperada. Sin demorarse más, acelero el paso hacia las escaleras mientras una sensación de pesadez se alojaba en su pecho, como si algo dentro de él supiera que algo andaba mal.

– ¡Llamen al doctor ahora!

Escucho que exigían mientras una segunda voz trataba de calmarlo. No entendió la situación hasta que la tuvo frente a sus ojos, provocando que cualquier palabra de reclamo muriera en sus labios.

Bajo él, Farlan se encontraba en medio de la sala con una apariencia desaliñada, cargando entre sus brazos un cuerpo que el guardia trataba de arrebatarle pero que aun así el rubio se negaba a soltar. Hanji se mostraba asustada cerca de la chimenea a petición del guardia, enmudecida ante el inesperado escándalo que se había formado.

Los ojos de Levi se dirigieron de inmediato a la persona que Farlan cargaba con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al reconocer a Eren.

– ¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?! – cuestiono en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, atrayendo la atención de todos.

La mirada de Farlan reflejo algo de alivio: – S-seguramente fue una emboscada, aun no lo sé con seguridad – contesto sin aliento, mirando preocupado al menor – Acabamos de encontrarlo hace poco y-

– ¿Dónde estaba? – exigió el azabache en cuanto llego frente a él, arrebatándole a Eren de sus brazos con un rápido movimiento. Farlan trato de detenerlo pero sabía que aquello solo causaría problemas – ¡¿Dónde?! – volvió a preguntar ante su silencio.

– Dentro de su carruaje. Se encontraba volcado fuera del camino y él aun se encontraba en el interior cuando llegamos.

Levi escuchaba con atención sin apartar su vista del castaño. Eren parecía tan frágil. Su piel había tomado un tono pálido mientras sus labios se tornaron de un ligero morado a causa del frió. Lo que más alarmo a Levi fue encontrar rastros de sangre por sus cabellos castaños, sabiendo de ante mano que aquella simple herida podría traer fatales consecuencias.

– ¡Vayan personalmente por el doctor y tráiganlo de inmediato! – ordeno al guardia que anteriormente vigilaba la puerta – Hanji, ve y consigue a un sirviente, me importa una mierda a quien despiertes. Que vayan a mi habitación con todo lo necesario para curar heridas ¡Apúrate! – su hermana asintió con algo de miedo y preocupación, dándole una última mirada a Eren antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina. Rezaba encontrar a alguien rápido.

– Yo también puedo ayudar – se ofreció Farlan en cuanto vio a Levi dirigirse a las escaleras.

– ¿Dónde mierda estabas tú? – se giró en cuanto lo escucho, mirándolo con rencor ante sus palabras – Se supone que el viaje era seguro y tú irías en mi lugar a cuidarlo.

Farlan se sorprendió un poco ante el reclamo: – Me ocupe con unas cosas y-

– ¡No necesito tus jodidas excusas! – lo mando a callar de inmediato, sintiendo como la rabia inundaba su interior – ¡Si hubieras estado ahí Eren no hubiera sufrido esto! ¡Estaba solo, joder! Jamás debí de a ver confiado en ti.

– El único culpable aquí eres tú – se atrevió a decir, sabiendo que aquello podría costarle caro – Todos sabemos que la única vía para llegar a ti es Eren. Tu tuviste la culpa de que atentaran contra su vida – dijo en un intento de hacerle saber todo el daño que le estaba haciendo al castaño.

– Lárgate – sentencio lentamente, dedicándole una última mirada de odio antes de volver a retomar su camino.

En cuanto subió las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación era visible, acerco más a Eren hacia su cuerpo, tratando de resguardarlo entre sus brazos al tiempo que su mirada cambiaba por completo. Se quitó su máscara y la preocupación se hizo notar de inmediato. Ingreso a la habitación y recostó a Eren en la cama con la mayor suavidad que pudo, apartando de inmediato los cabellos que cubrían la herida ante una posible infección.

Tomo la mano de Eren entre las suyas, frotándola un poco en un intento de trasmitirle calor y apoyo. Pensó en las palabras de Farlan, y en las posibilidades de que aquello fuera cierto. Si el objetivo era dañar a Eren seguramente volverían a intentarlo, sin embargo, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho un par de voces acercarse, reconociendo entre ellas la de Hanji. Beso fugazmente la mano que sostenía antes de levantarse y darles el permiso de entrar, atento ante cualquier señal de que diera Eren al estar consiente.

Cabe decir que aquello, no sucedió pronto.

.

* * *

– Gracias por traerlo de regreso.

Farlan levanto la vista en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras. Lo primero que vio fue una taza humeante de café frente a sus ojos, siendo sostenida por cierta castaña que lo miraba con confianza y algo de pena. Farlan sonrió ante de aceptar gustoso la bebida caliente. Después de aquel encuentro con Levi se arriesgó a seguir en el palacio, tomando asiento silenciosamente en uno de los sillones con la ligera esperanza de poder tener noticias del castaño. A pesar de todo, le era imposible irse sin saber que Eren no corría peligro.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – cuestiono con curiosidad, tomando un ligero sorbo mientras Hanji tomaba asiento frente a él. Una sirvienta que la acompañaba dejo un recipiente con agua y algunos pañuelos frente a ellos. Farlan los miro con curiosidad pero aun así no pregunto la razón.

– El doctor Hannes aún sigue revisándolo, Levi ha sacado a todos de la habitación en cuanto llego – explico algo inconforme, haciendo una ligera mueca por la situación – Sé que Levi se portó algo grosero contigo y pido disculpas en su nombre.

– No tiene que hacerlo – contradijo, negando la cabeza un par de veces – Tiene razón, en primer lugar jamás debí de dejar a Eren solo.

– Pero eso no hubiera impedido que los atacaran.

Farlan la miro unos segundos, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

– Imagina tan solo que tú hubieras estado con el – continuo con seriedad – Ocurre el accidente y los dos quedan lesionados. Eren esta grave y tú no puedes moverte ¿Qué crees que les hubiera pasado? Cabe decir que sus probabilidades de supervivencia serían muy bajos – dijo sin esperar respuesta – Sin embargo pudiste llegar a rescatarlo y a hacer todo lo posible para traerlo a salvo, y eso es algo digno de admirar.

– Juro que jamás pensé que esto sucediera – opino consternado, frotándose los ojos ante el cansancio que estaba comenzando a sentir – No sé cómo pueden hacerle eso a alguien inocente.

– Muchas personas hacen cosas tontas y absurdas con la excusa de obtener su _'felicidad'_ – Hanji tomo uno de los pañuelos que tenía frente a si y, humedeciéndolo un poco, estiro la mano para poder tomar la muñeca derecha del rubio, acercándola hacia ella para poder limpiar sus raspaduras. Farlan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alarmado de que la princesa del reino se tomara aquella tarea. Al notar como la castaña prestaba total atención detuvo cualquier impulso de moverse.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien fue el causante? – se mordió levemente el labio ante la sensación de ardor que sintió en su dedo índice. Tan solo esperaba que la herida no estuviera infectada.

Hanji hizo una mueca ante la pregunta: – Levi y yo somos las únicas dos personas que quedan de la familia real, sin padres y teniendo una gran fortuna a nuestras manos somos objetivo de constantes miradas – tomo la mano izquierda de Farlan, prosiguiendo con la tarea – Sería inútil e incierto decir un solo nombre.

– ¿Al príncipe no le preocupa eso? – frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

– A él solo le interesaban los beneficios que obtendría al tener una 'amistad' con ellos – contesto con algo de incoherencia – Pero aunque no lo creas… él ha cambiado – continuo cambiado su expresión a una de orgullo.

Farlan la miro con duda, pensando que tal vez la princesa aún seguía viendo a su hermano como su héroe.

– Sé que es difícil de pensar – continuo con burla, mostrándose risueña ante el repentino –pero inesperado– silencio del rubio.

– N-no quise pensar eso – contesto algo avergonzado al haber sido descubierto de esa forma.

– No te preocupes, no eres el único. No es muy notable, son pequeñas cositas que muy apenas se toman en cuenta, pero de seguro conseguirá un gran avance con el paso del tiempo – palmeo levemente su mano, terminando su tarea – Sin Eren, dudo que eso hubiera ocurrido.

– ¿Él y el príncipe tienen una buena relación? – Farlan miro su manos unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Hanji con seriedad – ¿Lo trata bien?

Hanji se sorprendió por la pregunta, entrecerrando levemente los ojos ante el desconcierto y confusión.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Discúlpame por decirlo, pero dudo un poco de la actitud de su alteza – se atrevió a decir, haciendo saber la preocupación que sentía por el castaño.

Hanji reflexiono unos segundos antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad: – He de reconocer que Levi no es la persona más amorosa y gentil del mundo – alzo los hombros como si aquello fuera obvio – Pero estoy completamente segura de que ama a Eren.

Farlan bajo la mirada, algo inconforme por escuchar aquello.

– Su relación ha ido avanzando con los días, Levi me matara si me escucha decirlo pero en repetidas ocasiones lo he visto con la mirada puesta en Eren. Una mirada única, como si todo su mundo fuera él. Creo que ahora tú mismo pudiste corroborarlo. Se rehúsa a salir de la habitación y dejar a Eren solo – comento mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el segundo piso – Casi se vuelve loco al ver que el doctor no llegaba.

– ¿Cree que pueda ir a verlo?

Hanji devolvió la vista hacia Farlan. No hacía falta decir nombres para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo.

– Creo que sería mejor que fueras más tarde – regreso las cosas a la bandeja, indicándole a la servidumbre que podía retirarla ahora que había terminado – Eren aún no ha despertado y creo que tú debes de descansar. Quédate en el palacio, puedes ocupar una habitación de huéspedes sin problemas.

– No me sentiría muy cómodo – confeso con una ligera mueca – Pero agradezco la oferta, prometo aceptarla en otra ocasión – comunico sintiendo como la derrota crecía sobre sus hombros. Lo único que había esperado era poder ver a Eren una vez más – Comuníquenme de cualquier cosa que necesiten – pidió con amabilidad, levantándose de su asiento con algo de resignación.

– Espero que al menos puedas dormir un poco – comento sinceramente al tiempo que se levantaba también, dejando que Farlan besara el dorso de su mano como prueba de despedida.

Hanji noto como Farlan dio una última mirada a las escaleras antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia las puertas de salida. Le daba algo de pena haber rechazado la idea del rubio, pero ante todo, sabía que Levi no se lo habría tomado muy bien.

– Le gustan los lirios blancos.

Farlan se detuvo a mitad de camino, girándose con expresión confusa ante las inesperadas palabras de la castaña.

– Tal vez se alegre al ver unas cuantas reposando al lado de su cama – prosiguió al querer dar más pistas para posteriormente, llevarse el dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio. Aquello era un secreto.

La expresión de Farlan cambio completamente. Una sutil sonrisa no se hizo esperar en sus labios mientras mirada a la castaña con algo de diversión y agradecimiento. Asintió una sola vez antes de darse la vuelta y salir hacia su carruaje, pensando que a primera hora iría a buscar los lirios más hermosos que encontrara.

Hanji suspiro con satisfacción, encaminándose a la biblioteca en busca de un libro que la acompañara en esa noche de desvelo. Aun a pesar de saber que a su hermano no le agradaría la idea, no se sentía inquieta o arrepentida. Su hermano necesitaba aprender a tener más seguridad y confianza en los demás, pero sobre todo, hacerle saber que si amaba a Eren tenia que confiar ciegamente en él.

Aquello era la más grande prueba de amor.

.

* * *

Haciendo su trabajo con la mayor delicadeza posible, se cercioro de que todas las heridas alrededor del cuerpo del castaño estuvieran completamente limpias y desinfectadas para así poder vendarlas. Sus manos se movían con habilidad en busca de hacer el menor daño posible, tomando en cuenta la delicada situación de Eren.

Hannes se dirigió hacia las piernas del menor, tomando entre sus manos el tobillo derecho para poder examinarlo con mayor precisión ante la evidente inflamación que presentaba. Con firmeza pero tratando de no lastimarlo, vendó aquella zona que estuvo a punto de presentarse con fractura, aliviando al doctor de que al menos Eren permanecerá en cama durante unas semanas y no durante meses.

Sin inquietarse por el silencio penetrante de la habitación y sobre el par de ojos que lo observaban directamente, comenzó a verificar la respiración del menor. Tomando su instrumento de trabajo, tanteo el pecho de Eren, asegurándose de que sus pulmones seguían trabajando como se debía y así descartar alguna deficiencia respiratoria.

Levi se mantuvo atento en todo momento, apoyado en una esquina mientras verificaba todo lo que hacía Hannes. A pesar de que había tardado más de lo que hubiera querido en llegar, tenía que reconocer que el hombre hacia su labor con empeño y correctamente, notando que trataba a Eren de una manera casi paternal, lo cual se merecía completamente.

Hannes bajó unos centímetros por el pecho de Eren, notando como la zona cerca de su estómago se encontraba más rígida de lo normal. Frunció el ceño con desconcierto mientras alejaba el instrumento para remplazarlo con su mano, presionando levemente para poder sentirlo con más precisión. Era algo inusual, pero que vagamente le recordaba a algo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Levi se acercó atento ante la inusual actitud que había tomado el doctor.

– S-solo estoy verificando que no tenga algún tipo de lesión interna – mintió mientras retiraba la mano ante la inquietud, decidiendo guardarse aquella duda hasta el momento que en Eren estuviera consiente.

– ¿Cuándo va a… despertar? – cuestiono Levi con seriedad, observando como Hannes arropaba al castaño para que mantuviera el calor corporal.

– No puedo decirlo con exactitud – el azabache frunció el ceño ante la respuesta – Sus heridas no son de gravedad, lo que más me preocupa es el golpe que se dio en la cabeza y la inflamación que presenta en su tobillo derecho. Este puede curarse con el paso de los días, pero en el caso de la lesión en su cráneo…

– ¿Estará bien? – ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Cualquiera sabía que un fuerte golpe en aquella área podría traer consecuencias devastadoras.

– Solo lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

Levi dirigió su mirada hacia Eren. A pesar de su estado él mostraba una expresión serena, como si estuviera ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El simple hecho de pensar que Eren no volvería a ser el mismo le hervía la sangre hasta el punto de querer destrozar la habitación por la frustración. Daria lo que fuera por encerrarlo en una burbuja y protegerlo de todo… y de todos. Se froto el puente de la nariz con frustración y enojo.

– Si gusta, puedo regresar en varias ocasiones para verificar su progreso – se ofreció Hannes ante la desesperación de Levi, sorprendido al ver a príncipe de aquella manera.

– Se va a quedar aquí.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el desconcierto.

– ¿Disculpe?

– No va a atender a nadie más que a Eren – lo miro con total seriedad, desafiándolo a negarse – Le ordenare a una de las sirvientas que le asigne una habitación. Estará completamente al pendiente de Eren hasta que despierte.

– Pero no puedo negarles mi servicio a las demás personas – trato de excusarse, en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Eren ahora es su paciente primordial. No me importa cuánto dinero me cueste, solo sálvelo – contesto intentado por todos los medios ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Hannes suspiro con algo de derrota, sin embargo solo se dedicó a asentir a manera de confirmación, logrando que una expresión de satisfacción –y quizás algo de alivio– se posara sobre el semblante de Levi.

– Necesitare algunas cosas que se encuentran en mi consultorio – informo al tiempo que guardaba sus instrumentos médicos en su sencilla maleta, preparándose para tener algunas largas horas de trabajo.

– Haga una lista de ello – acepto sin vacilar – Un guardia ira personalmente a recogerlos. Le traeremos cualquier cosa si con ello asegura que ayudara a Eren.

Hannes alzo levemente la ceja ante el comentario del azabache, sorprendido de que el príncipe que todos conocían como egoísta y malcriado estuviera preocupado por alguien. Por más que Levi trataba de ocultarlo, sus ojos lo delataban. En esos momentos lo único que ocupaba su mente era el castaño.

– Desgraciadamente no hago magia príncipe, pero le puedo asegurar que pondré de todos mis principios y de mi esfuerzo para cuidar de su pareja – aseguro con total sinceridad, encaminándose a la puerta al saber que la consulta había terminado por el momento.

– Gracias.

Se detuvo al tomar la manija de la puerta ante aquella palabra tan corta y seca, pero que significaba mucho para la persona que la pronunciaba. Levi le dio la espalda en cuanto lo pronuncio, dando por sentado que la conversación había terminado. Se sorprendió así mismo el haberle agradecido, pero aun así no dio más vueltas al asunto y en cuanto escucho como el rubio abandonaba la habitación se encamino hacia un lado de la cama, sentándose levemente en la orilla para poder apreciar con mayor facilidad al menor.

Apartándole algunos cabellos de sus ojos, se reclino sobre él para darle un fugaz beso sobre la frente, tratando de no hacerle daño pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad de transmitirle compañía, hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.

Y que jamás se apartaría de él.

_"Resiste Eren"_

.

* * *

– Necesitas calmarte – trato de convencerla por quinta vez, haciéndole entrar en razón mientras le impedía el paso hacia la puerta – El príncipe Levi se pondrá furioso si entras de esta manera a la habitación.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Eren está herido! ¿Qué acaso no estas preocupado? – recrimino con algo de desesperación, sintiéndose traicionada a ver que su mejor amigo le negaba el paso de aquella manera.

– Claro que lo estoy, pero no por eso voy a ir a armar un escándalo para saber su estado – Armin hablo con seriedad, siendo evidente que sus argumentos eran completamente válidos.

– Armin, de verdad necesito verlo – suplico sin apartar sus ojos de él, logrando que el rubio se debatiera internamente sobre apoyarla o retenerla.

A fin de cuentas, sabía que Mikasa aun tenia fuerte sentimientos sobre Eren.

– Necesita de nuestro apoyo – dijo como última oportunidad, intercambiando papeles al ahora tratar de convencerlo.

Armin hizo una ligera mueca al ceder, siendo suficiente para que la joven suspirara de alivio.

– Hablare con Christa, ella es la que mantiene limpia la habitación del príncipe, por lo que seguramente podrá hablar con él para pedirle permiso – dijo al analizar sus opciones, sabiendo que en aquellos casos, la respuesta del azabache definiría todo.

– Es nuestro amigo, no necesitamos de su permiso – contesto a la defensiva.

– Pero ahora Eren está bajo su cuidado, y si él cree conveniente que no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, nosotros tenemos que estar al margen de eso – hablo con tono calmado, atrayendo a Mikasa bajo su brazo, consiguiendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras aún se mantenía susurrando cosas ante su inconformidad. Sabía que Mikasa había llegado a su límite cuando sintió su pijama un poco húmedo ante las lágrimas.

Armin entendía que solo se encontraba enojada y frustrada por no poder ayudar a Eren. Todos estos años solo eran ellos tres contra él mundo, apoyándose mutuamente mientras se mantenían unidos bajo cualquier adversidad, por lo que ahora seguramente Mikasa se sentía realmente inútil al no poder estar a su lado. Hasta él se sentía algo inconforme y la noticia del accidente realmente lo hizo entrar en pánico, sin embargo sabía que en aquella situación, lo mejor sería mantener la cabeza fría.

Más al saber que aquellas personas aún no habían completado su misión; Eren seguía con vida

Y tarde o temprano, ellos volverían a terminar su trabajo.

.

* * *

– Mierda, mierda, mierda – exclamo en repetidas ocasiones con frustración, provocando que su voz temblara ante la rabia. Jalo de su cabello en un vano intento de mantener la calma, recorriendo su habitación de un lado a otro al recordar la noticia que se murmuraba por el palacio.

Lanzo su cepillo contra la pared en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, provocando que se estrellara de manera estrepitosa y cayera al suelo hecho pedazos. Petra maldijo en voz baja a Erwin por hacer mal su trabajo. Tan solo tenía que indicarles a sus sucios sirvientes que mataran al castaño, le valía una mierda la causa, lo único que quería era que acabaran con su vida.

Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera tener una relajada noche de sueño al pensar que su plan iba a la perfección, las actividades se retomaron de manera inesperada afuera de su habitación, trayendo consigo la noticia que termino con su tranquilidad; Eren aún seguía vivo.

– ¡Demonios! – grito con frustración sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que alguien pudiera escucharla.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la idea de volver a reunirse con Erwin y hacerle saber su maldito error. Tenían que hacer un nuevo plan, y rápido.

Tomando rápidamente unas prendas de su armario, se cambió la ligera pijama que portaba por ropas de salir, colocándose al último la capa que había utilizado anteriormente para escabullirse por el palacio. Ahora era el mejor momento para irse, la situación inestable de Eren era la perfecta distracción para que nadie sospechara sobre su ausencia.

Al estar lista, dio una rápida mirada hacia los pasillos que se encontraban fuera de su habitación, vigilando que nadie pudiera verla e interrogarle sobre sus acciones. Cubriéndose la cara como medida preventiva, camino con paso rápido hacia la cocina, asegurándose en todo momento de que no fuera descubierta.

En cuanto diviso la puerta no dudo en acelerar el paso, pensando que tendría que tomar un caballo para dirigirse hacia el palacio de los Smith. Divagando en su mente, no se percató de que al momento de entrar las luces se encontraban completamente encendidas a pesar de tan peculiar hora.

Sin siquiera detenerse, se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cocina donde se encontraba una pequeña puerta que comunicaba a las caballerizas, siendo utilizada cuando llegaban los suministros de comida.

Antes de que pusiera cruzar el umbral para ir al exterior, una presencia inesperada hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, impidiendo que chocara contra el joven que cargaba entre sus manos una caja llena de patatas.

Jean salto levemente ante el susto. Petra se puso a la defensiva al instante.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Jean al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con sospecha, deduciendo que la joven saldría a la fría noche a juzgar por su apariencia.

– Nada que te involucre – soltó de manera grosera, tratando de esquivarlo.

– Oye, oye, tengo derecho de saber quién anda merodeando en mi cocina – contesto con tono tajante mientras volvía a interponerse entre ella y la puerta, molesto ante la actitud de la castaña.

– Deja de andar de entrometido y ponte a pelar papas – lo empujo del hombro con fuerza, haciendo el espacio suficiente para escabullirse por un lado.

En cuanto estuvo afuera cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Jean con la palabra en la boca ante las protestas que estaba por decir. Rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, camino hasta las caballerizas para tomar un caballo, sin preocuparse al pensar que sería delatada por aquel entrometido cocinero.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse.

– ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – murmuro Jean por debajo, dejando la caja que cargaba sobre la mesa con algo de agresividad, aun sin deshacer su ceño fruncido.

– Hola – susurro Marco asomándose ligeramente por la entrada, sonando algo decaído mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

El semblante de Jean de inmediato cambio ante su presencia.

– Hey, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia él.

– Bien, pero… – suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza un par de veces, dejándola al final, reposada sobre el hombro de su acompañante – Aun no puedo creer lo que le paso.

– Se pondrá bien, sabes que Eren es más fuerte que cualquier muralla – paso sus dedos por el suave cabello de Marco, intentando reconfortarlo un poco. Odiaba verlo tan decaído.

– Es la primera vez que lo adulas en algo – comento con una ligera sonrisa en cuanto alzo la vista, observando algo divertido como Jean rodaba los ojos ante la idea.

– Solo por esta ocasión, en cuanto se recupere volveré a tirarle mierda – se excusó rápidamente, un poco satisfecho al almenos hacerlo sonreír – ¿Iras a dormir ya?

– Me gustaría ver a Mikasa antes, me preocupa un poco saber cómo esta con todo esto – comento mientras se separa del agarre – ¿Vienes?

– Voy detrás de ti – confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza, bajando su mano hasta tomar la del pecoso. Marco sonrió por aquel tacto, afianzando el agarre al sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Jean dio una última mirada hacia sus espaldas, comprobando que la puerta aún se mantenía cerrada después de que la castaña la hubiera azotado. La idea aún seguía rondando su mente, pensando en lo sospecho que había sido todo aquello, en especial cuando ningún sirviente contaba con el privilegio de entrar y salir del palacio cuando se le diera la gana.

Camino junto con Marco hasta la salida, apagando las luces al abandonar por completo la cocina. Debía de admitir que él también esperaba alguna noticia buena sobre la salud de Eren, a fin de cuentas y a pesar de sus confrontaciones, él lo consideraba un amigo. Durante el camino se encargó de recordar la cara de la joven. Tenía una mala sensación, aquella expresión llena de ira y de rencor no podría significar nada bueno.

Tal vez el haberla descubierto le seria de ayuda más adelante.

.

* * *

Su garganta se sentía completamente seca y áspera, provocando que un ligero carraspeo saliera en cuanto intento pronunciar algún tipo de sonido. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores y la cabeza le palpitaba de una manera fastidiosa, consiguiendo que un fuerte pesar de mareo se asentara sobre su estómago. A pesar de que sus parpados se sentían pesados puso de todas sus fuerzas para entreabrirlos un poco, observando el techo de manera borrosa mientras la luz del candelabro lo cegaba un poco.

Lo que inundo su mente en aquellos momentos, era que veía a aquel candelabro con demasiada familiaridad.

Teniendo una respiración lenta y pausada mientras que sus parpados lograban acostumbrarse a ser utilizados, encogió las piernas ligeramente para intentar alzarse sobre la superficie en la que estaba.

Su ceño se frunció y un alarido salido de sus labios al mínimo intento, devolviéndose a su posición original con rapidez, mientras rezaba en el interior que el dolor desapareciera por completo.

– ¿Eren?

Su respiración se cortó. La idea de que aquello solo era una alucinación le corrompía el alma, hasta que sintió un par de fríos y delgados dedos envolver su mano con firmeza. Volviendo a repetir su nombre reiteradas veces.

Con lentitud giro su cuello hasta el origen de la voz, observando ahora con más claridad a su alrededor. El armario, la puerta del baño, el candelabro, la pequeña mesa de noche y sobre todo, la persona que más esperaba ver en el mundo.

– Levi – susurro con completo alivio, tosiendo un poco ante el ardor que aún se mantenía constante. Mantuvo su vista sobre su pareja, arqueando sus labios con temblor, formando una ligera y debil sonrisa. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al instante.

El azabache se quedó inmóvil ante lo que veía, aun sin procesar el hecho de que Eren se encontraba despierto frente a él: – Joder, Eren, – susurro con alivio mientras tomaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas, acercándola hacia sus labios para besarle en el dorso, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza ante la sorpresa.

El pecho del castaño tembló antes de que abundantes lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Se encontraba en su hogar cuando la idea de estar aun en medio de aquel bosque rodeado de oscuridad le atormentaba la mente.

– Ven aquí – indico el azabache, haciéndose lugar en la cama para atraer al menor hacia su pecho, resguardándolo en sus brazos con aquella protección que había dado si al momento del accidente hubiera estado a su lado.

– Tenía mucho miedo – dijo con dificultan entre lágrimas y gimoteos, aferrándose a la camisa de Levi con tanta fuerza que sus propias manos dolieron. Aun así no le importaba, la simple idea de ahora estar junto a él era el único alivio que podía tener su corazón.

– Shh, ya estas a salvo – le reconforto al verlo destrozado de aquella manera, sintiendo como la culpa volvía a hacerse presente en su interior.

Dejando que derramara todas las lágrimas que quisiera, se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza, poniendo especial atención de no lastimarlo al pasar por su herida.

Las lágrimas caían con esmero mientras las acaricias se mantenían constantes, unidos los dos en un momento de total intimidad. A pesar de que a Levi le preocupaba el estado del menor no se levantó para ir en busca del doctor, al contrario, se mantuvo unos minutos al lado de Eren, dándole la oportunidad de desahogarse antes de comenzar con su recuperación.

Tal vez sonara algo egoísta, pero después de pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo, ahora solo quería estar a solas con él.

Los hombros de Eren temblaban con cada respiro. Levi bajo su rostro hasta depositar un suave beso sobre su frente, al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban las mejillas del menor, quitando a su paso las lágrimas que resbalaban por ellas. Eren se calmó un poco al sentir aquella muestra de cariño, dejándose hacer mientras Levi seguía dando pequeños y cortos besos sobre sus parpados como si con aquello pudiera aliviarlos de un dolor inexistente.

– Perdóname – susurro en cuanto junto sus frentes, cerrando los ojos al contenerse, enojado consigo mismo por ver a Eren tan dañado.

El castaño lo miro durante unos instantes, obligándose a sí mismo a detenerse ante las palabras de Levi. Lo miro con preocupación ante el pesar de sus palabras, entendiendo por fin el mensaje que tenía, y los sentimientos que contenía.

– G-gracias por estar conmigo hasta ahora – contesto débilmente, tragando duro al querer aliviar su ronques – Por ser la primera persona que vi al despertar – levanto su mano hasta la cara del azabache, enmarcando su rostro con tanto cariño que Levi lo miro incrédulo.

Eren no le reclamaba nada. No le reclamo el hecho de dejarlo solo. No le reclamo que fuera su culpa ser víctima de ataques. No le reclamo su estado ni la causa de esté. Ni siquiera el hecho de no ir a su rescate.

– No me lo agradezcas, maldita sea – reclamo algo exaltado, creyendo incoherentes las palabras de Eren – No te protegí, ni siquiera estuve a tu lado cuando todo esto te paso. Lo único que estuve haciendo era estar molesto por que no llegaste a tiempo a cenar, mientras tú estabas allá afuera… solo.

– No te sientas culpable. Te preocupaste cuando no llegue a tiempo – una pequeña sonrisa inundo sus labios, sintiendo como la emoción inundaba lentamente su interior – Eso es lo único que me importa.

Levi lo miro detenidamente ante sus palabras, esforzándose por comprender su actitud. Así era Eren, y aunque le pesara, era algo que le encantaba de él.

Sin decir palabra alguna, su semblante decayó por completo, mostrándose preocupado y desanimado por primera vez frente a alguien. No le importaba si Eren era aquella persona. Tomo la mano del castaño entre la suya, entrelazándola al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro. Beso su frente con delicadeza para bajar hasta sus labios, júntandolos en un casto y suave beso. Los labios de Eren sabían salados a causa de las lagrima, pero para Levi seguían estando tan suaves y dulces que se volvía adicto a ellos. A pesar de que se alejo para cortar el beso a los pocos segundos, siguió manteniéndose al lado de Eren, verificando que se encontraba bien cobijado bajo las sabanas.

Eren estuvo algo inconforme por lo corto del beso, pero debía admitir que en aquellos momentos su cuerpo se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para replicar por ello; sus parpados pesaban, su respiración era lenta y sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Levi lo cubrió con sus brazos mientras Eren apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo como una sensación de tranquilidad se posaba en su interior. Levi se prometió que a la menor oportunidad iria en busca de Hannes, tan solo esperaría que Eren se calmara lo suficiente como para soltarlo.

Después se encargaría de buscar y hacer pagar a los desgraciados que provocaron todo aquello.

Ahora lo único que les importaba era tener unos momentos a solas y sentir su compañía. Las acciones de terceras personas estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle a Eren, pero ahora él mismo se encargaría de luchar por mantenerlo a su lado.

_Se empiezan a valorar las personas cuando estuviste a punto de perderlas._

_._

* * *

_**Contestando reviews en anónimo:**_

_**~ KathKolm: **_Me has dado justo en la verdad ;-; Reconozco que desaparezco por varios -muchos- días, pero de verdad que siempre que tengo unos momentos libres me dedico a avanzarle a los capítulos. Las tareas y proyectos son constantes, pero luchare por ello! Este fic hasta a mi me emociona, así que nunca lo abandonare !Gracias por escribirme! Prometo no hacerlas sufrir más ;-;

_**~ Noah-Pendragon:**_ !M-preg dando señales de vida! Lamento tanto sufrimiento, pero Levi necesitaba sentir ese sentimientos de ver como Eren era arrebatado de sus brazos, asi aprende(?) !Que no ocunda el panico! Cosas bonitas llegaran más tarde~ Gracias por seguir leyendo las actualizaciones c:

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:** _Espero que este no se te haga tan largo como el anterior _*Susurro: Admito que aveces hasta a mi se me hace tedioso leer capítulos así de largos*_ Shh! !Farlan es un amor! !Y Ymir! Aunque hizo lo que hizo ;-; Las familias no comprenden nuestro dolor al leer Angst, pero tranquila, no creo volver a escribir algo que ponga a los personajes en peligro... tal vez más adelante ;A; Quiero seguir con vida D: !Eren esta vivo, baja el arma! Dios xDD, gracias por tu comprensión! y me dio mucha alegría leerte, nos leemos a la proxima c:

_**~ Annyel:**_ Me dices que no aguanta las largas esperas y aun asi yo te hago pasar una !Lo siento! ;-; Espero que la parte del final logre aliviar un poco tu corazon de pollo(?) 3 !Sii! Un pequeño fruto de su amor, asdfghjkl, hasta yo me emociono ;A; !Gracias por comentar! ~

_**~Guest:**_ A mi también me tiene asi! ;A; No soy tan cruel como para ponerlo en una situación que le arrebate la vida, pero algo tenia que pasar para que Levi por fin abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que tiene en frente, un lindo mocoso que porta el fruto de su amor *Spoiler!*

_**~ Haru19:** _Estuve dándole vueltas a tu comentario, en si responderte o no. Dicen que ignorar cosas así es de inteligentes, pero creo que por un momento seré una persona tonta; A pesar de que esto es ficcion, me alegra saber que les provoca sentimientos de alegría, emoción y hasta preocupación, me hace sentir algo satisfecha al saber que les gusta mi trabajo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que te lo tomes tan apecho y mandes palabras hirientes. Si no te gusta el M-preg yo lo respeto por completo. Te doy mil gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mis capítulos, pero si no te gusta puedes regresarte a la pagina principal y leer un fic que sea de tu agrado, no tienes que darte el tiempo de pensar y escribir una opinión hiriente. Si a mi no me gusta un fic -cosa que ha pasado en más de una ocasión- Solo me regreso y busco más, no me dedico a insultar a la autora por su trabajo solo por que no me gusto. Alla afuera hay miles de fic, seguro uno te gustara. Lamento el largo del mensaje, de verdad que me hiciste pensar por días la respuesta que pondria. Que tengas un lindo día.

.

* * *

!Aqui termina!

Si has llegado hasta aquí, !Un montón de gracias! c:

Aun no se con exactitud el numero total de capítulos, pero calculo que faltan como unos 10 aproximadamente, !Aun faltan muchas cosas por escribir!

Afuera esta lloviendo y estoy ansiosa por salir a caminar un poco, así que solo me tomare el tiempo de decir que a pesar de que tarde un poco en subir, el fic jamas se pausara. Me emociono yo misma al escribir las cosas, así que de verdad para mi es todo un placer hacer este pequeño pero hermoso hobbie.

Si por ahí hubo alguna falta de ortografía o la narrativa no concuerda muy bien, les pido una disculpa de antemano, lo de edición no es lo mio ;-;

!Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!

.

* * *

**_~ ¿Review? ~ _**


	13. Dentro de ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Hola! Les traigo aquí otro capitulo más del fic en contra de mis principios y reglas(?)

Esta semana son exámenes así que me prometí a mi misma esforzarme en ellos y dejar el Internet durante las dos semanas que duran, pero el capitulo ya estaba hecho y realmente no quería dejar pasar todo ese tiempo para poder subirlo. Así que aquí lo tienen c:

Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste un montón.

Sin mas por decir, las invito a leer.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

– Muy bien, ahora inhale.

Eren obedeció al instante, llenando lentamente sus pulmones de oxigeno mientras trataba de reprimir una expresión de dolor. El dolor en su cuerpo aun era latente, por lo que mantenerse sentado le era una tortura. Inhalo y exhalo cuantas veces se le indico, mirando de reojo a Levi quien se encontraba a solo unos pasos frente a la cama. Le mostró una débil sonrisa, indicándole que todo se encontraba bien, después de todo, no quería preocuparle más.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que despertó. El tiempo que lloro ante el miedo que sintió había pasado por completo, sin embargo sus ojos ahora se encontraban hinchados ante consecuencia de aquel acto. Mientras continuaba con las indicaciones que se le dieron, miro a la ventana con algo de incertidumbre, notando como pequeños y tenues rayos de sol se hacían presentes, dando aviso que el día estaba por empezar. Paso su mirada el azabache con sutileza.

Levi no había dormido en toda la noche.

– Con eso es suficiente – índico Hannes al tiempo que retiraba el instrumento del pecho del menor. En cuanto tuvo sus manos libres, ayudo a Eren a volver a recostarse sobre la cama, procurando que los movimientos fueran lentos y suaves. El castaño le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento en cuanto sintió su cuello sobre la almohada.

– ¿Todo bien? – Levi no perdió el tiempo en preguntar, frunciendo inconscientemente su frente ante la espera de una buena respuesta.

– Su respiración es algo lenta pero no hay nada de qué alarmarse – informo, brindándole algo de tranquilidad con aquellas palabras – Se podría decir que es algo normal, su cuerpo aún se encuentra algo débil por todo lo sucedido – evito pronunciar la palabra _'accidente'_, pensando que solo traerá algo de tensión en el ambiente.

– Y...¿El dolor se detendrá pronto?

Los dos, tanto Eren como Hannes se vieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Levi miro fugazmente al castaño, demostrando con aquello que sabía perfectamente el estado en el que se encontraba.

Por más que Eren trataba de ocultarlo, Levi reconocía cada una de sus expresiones, y como si se tratara de un sexto sentido, sabia cuando se sentía mal. Eren era como un libro abierto ante sus ojos.

Lo conocía perfectamente.

– Estaré al pendiente de eso – aseguro el rubio al ajustarse los lentes, contestando con algo de nerviosismo ante la mirada interrogante del monarca – Con una buena alimentación y los cuidados adecuados, en un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad.

El castaño trato de conseguir la atención de Levi, sintiéndose algo inquieto al pensar que tal vez el azabache malinterpretaría la situación: – Lev-

– Príncipe Levi.

Christa se asomó por la puerta con algo de timidez, pidiendo permiso para entrar al interior de la habitación. Eren cerro la boca de inmeadiato.

– ¿Qué sucede? – miro a la joven con interrogación, sin siquiera percatarse del llamado del menor.

– Ha llegado lo que encargo – comunico con rapidez, dando una rápida mirada hacia la cama de la habitación. Sonrió con alivio al ver a Eren despierto.

– ¿Los medicamentos?

Christa asintió energéticamente.

Levi asintió complacido, satisfecho por la respuesta: – He pedido el doble de la cantidad que sugirió. No podemos arriesgarnos a que de a un momento a otro, se necesiten de más ante una urgencia – continuo mirando hacia el doctor, completamente tranquilo ante sus palabras.

Hannes se mostró alarmado al escuchar la cifra, después de todo, el príncipe Levi había pedido más de media centena de medicamentos y métodos de curación para una sola persona.

Aunque para Levi, Eren lo valía todo.

– En ese caso, iré a preparar todo en cuanto antes – contesto al tiempo que guardaba todo de nuevo en su maletín, asegurándose de que contaba con todo lo necesario para comenzar con el tratamiento de Eren.

– Ve con él – ordeno el azabache mirando a la joven – Ahora te encargaras de ayudarlo en todo lo que se necesite.

– Como ordene – bajo la cabeza con aceptación, haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pudiera pasar sin problemas.

En cuanto Hannes salió del lugar y Christa cerró la puerta, la habitación quedo hundida en el silencio.

Levi suspiro con algo de pesadez, girando levemente el rostro hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo hacían perder la razón.

Aquellos ojos que ahora se encontraban hundidos en la preocupación.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Eren lo miro con algo de pena: – Es que, no es nada. No es necesario preocuparse por algo tan leve – explico al tratar de demostrar que no era algo de importancia.

– ¿Leve? – cuestiono con ironía – ¿Qué casi mueres te resulta algo _'leve'_? – su voz se escuchó con brusquedad, provocando que Eren se sobresaltara sobre las almohadas.

Levi calló en cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, maldiciéndose internamente al ver la reacción del castaño, lamentando haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones antes de sobar levemente el puente de su nariz con la yema de sus dedos: – Lo siento – se disculpó por debajo, frustrado ante el mar de emociones que sentía en su interior.

Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, Eren se movió un poco hacia la orilla de la cama, abriendo lugar a su lado y alzando las sabanas con sus manos, haciendo la invitación de que un segundo cuerpo se refugiara bajo ellas.

El azabache miro confundido cada una de sus acciones hasta que entendió a lo que se refería. Aun con algo de duda, se acercó a él y tomo el lugar que el castaño le brindaba, atento de solo recostarse en la orilla al tener aun los zapatos puestos.

– Estoy bien – susurro Eren mientras se apegaba hacia el cuerpo de Levi, abrazándolo por la cintura al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, refugiándose en aquel cuerpo que le transmitía un calor inolvidable.

Sintió como Levi suspiraba con rendición antes de corresponderle el abrazo, teniendo aun cuidado de no estrujarlo mucho ante sus heridas.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tu salud es importante? – lo reprendió de una manera más calmada, sintiendo al menor tan pequeño y frágil bajo sus brazos.

– Es raro recibir toda esta atención – confesó – En el orfanato yo siempre era el que cuidaba de todos los niños enfermos. No había descanso, cuando uno estaba por aliviarse, otro ya tenía indicios de fiebre – explico con melancolía, ignorando el hecho de que el azabache lo miraba con atención – Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte para ellos.

– Entonces ahora que estas débil, permite que alguien más sea fuerte por ti.

Eren alzo la vista, atraído ante sus palabras.

– ¿No quieres que la gente se preocupe? Di lo que sientes. Sería un fastidio que de un momento a otro, tu estado se agrave por tú modestia – dijo de manera cruda, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – Se egoísta por unos días, no le harás daño a nadie. Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

– ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? – retomo la pregunta de manera traviesa.

Levi giro los ojos ante sus palabras, entendiendo al punto que estaba llegando: – Cualquier cosa que involucre tu recuperación. Nada de regalos para esos mocosos a los que visitas – intervino con rapidez, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Eren – ¡Ese no es el tema! Te estoy regañando, maldita sea – gruño antes de dejarse caer por completo en la cama, mirando al techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar las fuerzas suficientes como para reprender a su pareja.

Eren soltó una sutil risa al ver lo que provoco. Jalo levemente de la camisa del azabache, logrando que Levi lo mirara de reojo y con una expresión de advertencia: – Si me siento mal o el dolor es insoportable, juro decírtelo – prometió con sinceridad.

– Aun si es el más mínimo dolor – contradijo el azabache.

– Aun si es el más mínimo dolor – repitió Eren a regañadientes, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla como símbolo de paz.

Antes de que volviera a su lugar, Levi lo tomo de la barbilla para impedírselo, acercando sus caras lo suficientemente como para que sus frentes se juntaran. Cerró los ojos antes de soltar el aire en sus pulmones.

– No me asustes de esa manera – pidio con voz baja, sintiendo la cercanía del menor tan reconfortarle – Yo, de verdad... creí que te perdería.

Eren se vio sorprendido por sus palabras. Su semblante decayó de tan solo pensar en lo mal que lo había pasado Levi ante la incertidumbre de su paradero y posteriormente, de su salud.

Corto los pocos sentimientos que quedaban y deposito sus labios sobre los del azabache en un ligero y tierno beso. Un beso en el que depositaba todos sus sentimientos. Su amor.

Jamás llego a imaginarse que se encontraría en una situación así. Meses atrás, el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que el azabache era un completo martirio. Las discusiones, desacuerdos y opiniones desagradables salían de sus bocas con cada respiración. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y su convivencia fue siendo más amena; la inteligencia de Levi era que algo que asombraba a Eren, sus manías hacia la limpieza así como la manera en la que tomaba el té le provocaban algo de curiosidad, el buen manejo de tierras así como los tratos con los reinos extranjeros era algo que Eren admiraba con fervor, podía leer cada una de las expresión del mayor y saber lo que sentía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aún tenían algunos desacuerdos sobre los ideales que tenía el azabache sobre el reino, sin embargo, Eren sabía que en el fondo, Levi estaba satisfecho por todas las obras que planearon y que ahora estaban a punto de culminar.

Levi se fue introduciendo en su corazón con cada virtud y defecto que lo hacía especial.

Si el destino los juntos por mera casualidad, Eren se encargaría de hacerlo duradero.

– Siempre estaré a tu lado – le susurró al cortar el beso.

Era una promesa

.

* * *

Dio una calada más antes de soltar el humo lentamente, desvaneciéndose conforme iba ascendiendo por la habitación. Ahora que había terminado todos sus deberes y que cada trato o petición había sido sellada, firmada y posteriormente archivada, era hora de tomar un merecido descanso con su fiel compañera; la pipa.

Disfruto de unos momentos a solas antes de recibir la noticia que alegraría su vida y aumentaría sus bienes; la muerte del príncipe Eren. Según el informe que recibió horas atrás, se confirmaba el ataque hacia Eren, con un desastre en el camino, un carruaje destruido y con la culminación de su muerte. Ahora solo esperaba recibir la noticia e ir al reino para dar su pésame a un Levi acabado en su ruina, admirando en el camino las pertenencias que en futuro serian suyas.

Su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

– ¿Su alteza?

Erwin giro su cabeza hacia la puerta ante el llamado, pensando que aquella persona seria la portavoz de su fortuna. Trato de pensar en la expresión de tristeza que pondría en cuanto escuchara la noticia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con fingida inocencia, prestando total atención a su sirviente que se encontraba con una expresión nerviosa en su cara.

– Perdone por molestarlo, pero alguien pide de su presencia – contesto el pequeño joven con algo de miedo, como si fuera su culpa que recibiera visitas a una hora tan inusual.

Erwin frunció sus gruesas cejas al escucharlo, lamentándose de que su fantasía no se había cumplido según lo previsto.

– Sea quien sea, dile que estoy ocupado – mintió sin siquiera preguntar el nombre del visitante.

El joven asintió con firmeza antes de salir de nuevo, devolviéndole a su rey unos momentos más de sueños y fantasías.

Hasta que un par de gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

– ¡Más vale que me recibas ahora! – exigió Petra en escándalo, entrando al lugar como si le perteneciera y con un tono de voz que seguro atraería la mirada de sirvientes curiosos.

– ¡Señorita! Le pido que se retire en cuanto antes – el sirviente la detuvo del antebrazo a pesar de los manoteos que recibía por parte de la castaña. El joven dirigió su vista hasta el rubio con pena y miedo – Mis disculpas príncipe, ha entrado a la fuerza y-

– Déjala ir, puedes retirarte – demando Erwin mientras mirada a Petra con desaprobación.

El joven dudo unos segundos antes de soltar a la castaña, mirándola con recelo antes de retirarse de la habitación ante la orden de su superior. Petra se acomodó sus ropas enojada, molesta al ser tratada de aquella manera.

– Te recuerdo que nadie debe de saber que nos conocemos – dijo el rubio en advertencia – Y muchos menos tienes el derecho de entrar así a mi palacio.

– No tendría que venir aquí sí al menos hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo – contraatacó con demanda – Si tus estúpidos sirvientes tuvieran las suficientes neuronas ni siquiera me hubiera parado por aquí.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Erwin la miro extrañado, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

– ¡Eren! – el tan solo pronunciar su nombre le hervía la sangre – ¡Dijiste que lo matarías y el sigue con vida! ¡Eren está vivo!

El semblante de Erwin se convirtió en uno de sorpresa y confusión.

– Pero… – bajo la mirada pensativo – Me informaron que el plan se llevó a la perfección. Ellos lograron tumbar el carruaje en donde venía, es imposible que saliera ileso de ahí.

– Pues alguien lo rescato y lo llevo al palacio estando aun respirando – contradijo Petra mientras lo mirada con recelo – Nunca acordamos esto.

– ¿Crees que yo planeé esto? – Erwin estaba perdiendo la poca paciente que tenía.

– No me importa quien tuvo la culpa, quiero que arregles esto y cumplas con tu parte.

Erwin se lo pensó unos segundos, razonando las opciones que tenían: – Por lo pronto, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

– ¿Pero porq-

– No podemos hacer nada si Eren está bajo protección – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con sus reclamos – Necesitamos tiempo, que Eren se recupere e idear un nuevo plan, es nuestra opción más sensata.

Petra hizo una mirada de disgusto, no muy satisfecha por sus palabras.

– Una oportunidad, solo tenemos una oportunidad más – sentenció – No dudes que Levi refuerce la seguridad y ahora se nos sea imposible acercarnos al estúpido mocoso.

– No te precipites, siempre hay una forma – contesto sin tomarle mucho interés, inhalando una vez más de su pipa – Mientras, sigue vigilando. Cualquier detalle inusual o peleas entre ellos pueden sernos de utilidad más adelante.

– ¿Enserio vas a quedar de brazos cruzados? – lo miro con ironía, tratando de hacerle entrar en reacción.

– ¿Tenemos otra opción?

La castaña rodó los ojos al escucharlo, claramente inconforme por sus palabras.

¿Tenían otra opción? Claro que la tenían.

Sin siquiera despedirse dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme, maldiciendo en voz baja al rubio ante su falta de intereses.

– ¿Ya te vas?

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta ante su llamado, siguió avanzado hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Si Erwin quería esperar eso sería su problema. Ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada. Tenía que vengarse costara lo que le costara.

Idearía algo que acabara con su felicidad. Un acontecimiento que hiciera daño, que arruinara su relación y que acabara con su felicidad.

Apostaba su vida a ello.

.

* * *

Hizo una ligera mueca en cuanto bebió el caliente líquido y un sabor amargo se asentó sobre su boca. Aun así, vertió la taza hasta el fondo y termino de beberlo todo, esperando internamente que aquella fuera la primera y última vez que tomaba de aquella bebida.

– Bien hecho – animo Hannes en cuanto Eren le devolvió la taza vacía – Tomando esto todos los días veras como recuperas las fuerzas.

Al parecer sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto el castaño curioso, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano ante cualquier rastro que aun pudiera quedar.

– Un té con una combinación de hierbas medicinales – informo mientras le pasaba la taza a Christa. La joven la tomo de inmediato para dejarla de nuevo sobre la bandeja que cargaba – Sé que su sabor es muy fuerte pero le aseguro que ayudara mucho.

Levi enarco la ceja, curioso ante la información: – ¿No le provocara nauseas? – cuestiono – No sería bueno que volvieran a aparecer.

Hannes se detuvo ante el comentario.

– ¿Eren ha tenido nauseas? – pregunto con tono serio.

– Y mareos – confirmo de nueva cuenta el azabache – Aparecieron de improviso y persistieron durante un par de días.

– No fue nada alarmante – intervino Eren mientras negaba con la cabeza – He prometido dormir mejor ahora y no saltarme ninguna comida. Seguro con eso desaparecerán.

El hombre se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos, uniendo ideas entre sus supersticiones y los datos que le proporcionaban. La idea que tenía en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más latente.

– ¿Señor? – susurro Christa por debajo, preocupada por su cambio de actitud tan radical.

– P-perdonen – contesto de inmediato, dirigiéndose a su maletín para sacar algunos utensilios de limpieza.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Eren lo miro con preocupación.

– Por supuesto – confirmo sin vacilar – Ahora nos centraremos en cambiar sus vendajes, será mejor evitar cualquier cicatriz mientras podamos – contesto al querer cambiar de tema.

– ¿Es necesario cambiarlas tan pronto? – pregunto el castaño a Levi, quien se acercó para servirle de apoyo y así poder erguirse un poco.

– Es necesario – sentencio el azabache sin dar más opción, aclarando que no era un tema a discusión.

– Si me lo permiten, creo que será mejor que se retiren – dijo Hannes con tranquilidad, manteniéndose sereno a pesar de la mirada interrogante del príncipe.

– ¿Me está corriendo? – alzo una ceja con incoherencia, claramente ofendido por el trato.

– Solo le pido que salga unos momentos, necesito que Eren se retire las ropas y aún tenemos presencia femenina por aquí – contesto, girándose levemente hacia la joven.

Christa se sonrojo ante la vergüenza.

– En ese caso, retírate – demando Levi mientras la miraba – No necesitamos de tus servicios por el momento.

Eren le jalo levemente de la manga, atrayendo su atención ante su inusual llamado: – Creo que sería bueno que tú también salieras – susurro el menor con pena, provocando que el ceño de Levi se frunciera ante la inconformidad – Es que… – hizo una ligera mueca ante la dificultad de pronunciarlo – Me da vergüenza que me veas así.

Levi lo miro sin comprender, sin embargo, solo basto notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Eren para unir los cabos.

¿Enserio le avergonzaba que lo viera desnudo?

– Eren, no es la primera vez – le recordó mientras miraba de reojo a los demás en la habitación. Hannes se concentraba en preparar sus utensilios mientras Christa desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

– Pero hay más gente – susurro el menor – Solo unos minutos – suplico con la mirada.

– Ah… disculpen – llamo Christa con duda – El señor Pixis ha llegado hace unos momentos en respuesta a su llamado.

Levi se giro hacia ella con molestia. Casi lo olvidaba.

– Vamos – alentó Eren, depositando un rápido beso su mejilla – No me iré de aquí – dijo en tono burlón.

Levi bufo mientras se erguía por completo, razonando a regañadientes que aun tenia asuntos que tratar fuera de la habitación, mentalizándose en el proceso de que dejar a Eren durante unos momentos no le haría ningún daño.

– Esta bien – acepto, irguiéndose sobre la cama – Estaré en mi oficina, cualquier cosa búsqueme ahí – ordeno al dirigirse hacia Hannes, recibiendo como respuesta un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Christa se apresuró en abrir la puerta en cuanto Levi se dirigió hacia ella. Le dedico a Eren una mirada de despedida mientras le prometía volver pronto, saliendo de la habitación con una mirada seria y con paso firme hacia el encuentro con Pixis.

Era la hora de arreglar otros asuntos.

.

* * *

– ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esto? – cuestiono Phillip con curiosidad, entregándole al rubio un gran ramo de flores antes de dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia la encargada de la pequeña tienda y pagar por ello.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Eren – contesto mientras las tomaba.

Farlan sonrió con satisfacción al tener el ramo entre sus manos. Los lirios estaban tan frescos que su olor impregnaba sus fosas nasales, regalando una sensación placentera que daba por seguro que al castaño le encantaría.

– Lamento decirlo pero, ¿No crees que es un poco atrevido? – advirtió el hombre con sensatez, siguiéndole el paso al salir del lugar – Es un hombre casado, sin contar que es el esposo de nuestro príncipe – susurro lo último, consciente de que había personas a su alrededor.

Farlan lo miro unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia las flores. Acaricio con delicadeza uno de los pétalos mientras negaba con la cabeza ante sus ideas: – No es nada, solo es una manera de disculparme – trato de restarle importancia, algo incómodo por la mirada de su acompañante – Además, sabes que las flores alegran cualquier momento. Seguro le darán fuerzas a Eren para que pueda recuperarse rápidamente…. Espero que sean suficientes – susurro para sí mismo.

– Ya le he dicho que no fue su culpa – aclaro por quinta vez ante su actitud decaída – Nadie sabía lo que sucedería y-

– Por más que lo intentara, probablemente no lo hubiera detenido – completo Farlan con tono monótono, provocando que Phillip lo mirara con desaprobación – Lo siento – se disculpó con pena.

– Si ya lo sabe, entonces quite esa expresión en su rostro – contesto con resignación – No sirve de nada ir a visitar a alguien en cama si tu expresión es mucho más lamentable – le hizo razonar, diciéndole aquello con una voz que decaída en el reclamo.

Farlan sonrió ante sus palabras. Cada vez que Phillip lo regañaba lo hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño.

– Realmente, ni siquiera sé cómo presentarme – comento mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Los pequeños comercios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, teniendo como objetivo atraer la mirada de toda aquella persona que requiera de sus servicios. Alimento, ropa, decoraciones y regalos. Le gustaba pasearse por ahí de vez en cuando.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa regresar? – Phillip lo miro con duda.

– Bueno… tuve una discusión con el príncipe – comento ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante – No fue nada grave, solo un par de oraciones – dijo rápidamente – Pero le dije algunas cosas que le molestaron. Pero aun así, creo que no me arrepiento.

– Espero que no lo ofendieras – advirtió el hombre.

– ¡Claro que no! – negó de inmediato, algo ofendido de que pensara de aquella manera – Solo le dije que Eren corría peligro por estar a su lado. Que por tratar de hacerle daño a él, Eren era el que pagaba todas.

– Farlan, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero eso no te incumbe – lo miro seriamente a pesar de su expresión de desacuerdo – Sé que aprecias mucho al príncipe Eren, pero no deberías de entrometerte en su vida tanto.

– ¡Es que se me hace injusto! – reclamo, queriendo que Phillip viera las cosas como él las veía – Levi se relaciona con personas malas, Phillip. No le importante relacionarse con malas amistades si con ello obtiene algún beneficio. Y no es una mentira, todos lo saben.

– No siempre vemos la verdad – contradijo – Las personas cambian, y tú muy bien lo sabes ¿Debo recordarte que en tu adolescencia eras todo un joven rebelde? Eh olvidado las veces en que tu padre se quedaba con la preocupación al ver que no regresabas a casa temprano – le hizo rememorar, consciente de que aquello podría hacerle cambiar de opinión – Además, sus acciones no te perjudican directamente. No tenemos ningún trato con él, ni siquiera tu familia estaba ligada a la familia real.

– No, pero perjudica a Eren. Y él… – suspiro en un intento de contenerse – Es una persona asombrosa, Phillip. Se ha convertido en alguien importante. No dejare que le hagan daño – negó la cabeza un par de veces, determinado a cumplir con su palabra costara lo que costara.

Phillip lo miro con una ligera mueca en su semblante, debatiéndose entre estar de acuerdo o en su contra. Sabía que Farlan no hacia todo aquello solo por la _"amistad"_, había algo más detrás de todo, detrás de sus expresiones y detrás de sus deseos.

La ética tenía una fuerte batalla con sus sentimientos. Y aunque le pesara, una de las dos ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

– Tu padre decía que se debe de hacer lo que sea para cuidar de nuestras personas queridas – comento con sutileza, atrayendo la mirada del rubio ante la mención de su padre –… Espero que no lo decepciones.

Farlan sonrió con alivio.

Alargo su brazo para tomar a Phillip por los hombros y atraerlo hacia él en un abrazo amistoso, riendo fuertemente al escuchar como el hombre se quejaba ante el trato inesperado.

Phillip suspiro con resignación sin tener más opciones que dejarse hacer, recorriendo los últimos tramos del mercado antes de regresar al carruaje de nuevo. No era necesario recalcar que aún tenía dudas sobre las ideas del rubio, sin embargo, habia un punto en donde lo único que podía aportar eran consejos, lo demás y las decisiones que tomara Farlan dependían completamente de él. Lo que fuera su decisión, ahí estaría para apoyarlo.

Solo esperaba que su corazón no saliera dañado en el proceso.

.

* * *

– ¡No me salgas con esas estupideces! – exclamo Levi sin poder contenerse, estrellando el puño con fuerza sobre el escritorio mientras se levantaba de su asiento guiado ante sus impulsos.

Pixis ni siquiera se inmuto ante su acción, acostumbrado ya a los ataques que tenía cuando no le gustaba algo.

– Lo siento Levi, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer – contesto sin tener más opciones, siguiendo con la mirada al azabache que se dedicaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación – La zona donde fue el accidente se encuentra rodeado de árboles y senderos. El pueblo más cercano se encuentra a un par de kilómetros por lo que no hubo testigos, nadie puede identificar los rostros de los agresores.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Quedaran libres?! – cuestiono con ironía, claramente enojado de que aquellas personas no recibieran ningún tipo de castigo – Atentaron contra la vida de Eren ¡Deberían ir a la horca! Debe haber algo, no pueden desaparecer de la tierra así sin más.

– Pero no tenemos ni pistas de donde buscarlos, ni siquiera un nombre – aclaro en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón – No podemos ir de pueblo en pueblo arrestando gente solo porque _'deducimos'_ que tienen algo que ver con esto.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué sugieres? – cuestiono Levi de mala gana, mirándolo en busca de alguna respuesta que seguramente no le traería buenas noticias – ¿Estás diciendo que lo deje pasar?

– Estoy sugiriendo que lo olvides por unos momentos – corrigió – Tienes un asunto más fundamental del cual preocuparte – Levi lo miro de reojo – Dime… ¿Cómo esta Eren?

El azabache desvió la mirada ante su pregunta, soltando un suspiro de resignación antes de contestarle con algo de molestia – Esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, su cuerpo es el que más sufre después de todo. Ahora lo están revisando, me sacaron de la habitación así que no pienses que te daré grandes detalles de su estado.

– Tengo entendido que alguien lo trajo aquí – comento con curiosidad – No pensé que Eren tuviera alguna escolta.

– Es su _'amigo_' – corrigió Levi con desagrado, frunciendo el ceño ante la mención del rubio – Le ayuda a Eren con eso de su proyecto, al parecer él será el que imparta las clases cuando todo esté listo – informo ante la mirada atenta de Pixis – Ni siquiera sabía de su simple existencia, y hubiera sido mejor así. No me agrada ni un poco – confeso sin retenerse – Church es una jodida molestia.

– ¿Church? ¿Farlan Church?

– ¿Lo conoces? – Levi lo miro rápidamente, interesado en cualquier palabra que pudiera decir – Toma ventaja del buen estatus social que tienes y dime todo lo que sepas de él – demando con voz seria.

– Lamento decir que muy poco – levanto las manos en señal de rendición – Su familia era conocía hasta que el señor Church; su padre, falleció de causas naturales. Tengo entendido que su esposa sufrió lo mismo tiempo después y él, como único hijo, fue el heredero de todo – Levi enarco la ceja – Desde ahí el apellido no ha sobresalido, al contrario, no asiste a eventos o cenas donde seguro te lo encontrarías. Creo que prefiere pasar más desapercibido y no vivir de tantos lujos, aunque jamás pensé que se interesara en la educación. Es admirable.

– Es fastidioso – contradijo Levi – Anda siempre tras Eren y siempre trata de impresionarlo con su actitud _'buena y caritativa'_ – dijo lo último con un tono burlón – Por mí, lo despido y le pago a alguien más para hacer su trabajo, no me importaría gastar de mi dinero con tal de sacarlo de aquí. O bueno, eso es lo que haría si al mocoso no le agradara, pero ahí lo tienes... se volvieron cercanos – chasqueo molesto.

Pixis alzo la cejas sorprendido, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano izquierda ante sus palabras. Bastaba ver las expresiones de Levi y escuchar sus reclamos para darse cuenta de la situación. Jamás pensó que sucedería, pero ahí se encontraba frente a sus ojos:

Levi estaba celoso.

– ¿Y eso es lo que más te molesta? – pregunto, atrayendo la mirada del más bajo – ¿Qué Eren le preste atención a alguien más que no seas tú? ¿Sientes celos de su amistad?

– ¿Se te subió el alcohol al cerebro? Deja de decir tonterías – contesto a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia – Tengo todo lo que quiero, no veo la razón de estar celoso de él.

– Pero te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Eren – contradijo, acertando completamente en sus palabras – Los celos no siempre tienen que ver con lo material, también involucran los sentimientos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya eres experto en esto también? – Levi volteo los ojos con fastidio mientras apartaba la mirada, negando repetidas veces ante la simple idea.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

– Se adquiere algo de experiencia con el tiempo – alzo los hombros como si aquello fuera inevitable – Pero hablo enserio, el único buen consejo que te puedo dar es que no dejes que tus impulsos dañen tu relación con Eren. Mientras Farlan no haga ninguna acción alarmante, tú mantente neutro. Quien dice y alomejor todo fue un malentendido y terminan siendo buenos amigos tú y él.

– Vete a la mierda – le ofendió sin inmutarse, dedicándole una mirada que daba a entender que aquello no sucedería ni en sus propias pesadillas – ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? Deja mi vida en paz.

– Supongo que no se pueden pedir imposibles – hablo con resignación y con un poco de burla, levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a retirarse – Iré a dar una vuelta por el palacio para verificar que las cosas estén en orden – informo a pesar de no estar recibiendo completamente atención – Cuando termine, me gustaría ir a visitar a Eren ¿Estas bien con eso?

– Como quieras – respondió distraídamente al tiempo que sacudía las mangas de su casaca ante nulos rastros de polvo.

– Por cierto… – llamó en cuanto se encontraba frente a la puerta, dejando un pequeño silencio antes de continuar para lograr captar la atención de Levi – He recibido un reporte de uno de tus cocineros hoy por la mañana – informo con voz seria – Alguien salió del palacio a altas horas de la noche el día de ayer, poco después de que Eren regresara. A juzgar por la descripción que me dio, las cualidades coinciden con ella – explico sin dar nombres, sabiendo que Levi entendería perfectamente a quien se refería – ¿Me darás buenos motivos para no pensar que aun cuenta con algunos _'privilegios'_?

Levi frunció el ceño notoriamente, irguiéndose en su asiento con la autoridad que claramente mantenía: – Petra y yo hemos terminado desde hace un tiempo – contesto con brusquedad, dejando en claro las cosas – Sus privilegios fueron revocados desde que todo se terminó, así que tienes mi autorización para ejercer algún castigo sobre ella.

Pixis lo miro atento, satisfecho de que mostrara aquella determinación. Creía en sus palabras.

– Pensare en lo más adecuado – asintió en acuerdo, dándose la vuelta para tomar la manija de la puerta entre sus manos y poder salir de la habitación con aun muchas tareas pendientes por hacer.

Aun en el interior y a pesar de encontrarse solo, Levi aún seguía manteniendo su semblante molesto, teniendo el comentario de Pixis aun rondando por su mente. Bajo la mirada en cuanto se sumió en sus pensamientos, pensando en alguna razón que motivara a la joven a desobedecer una de las reglas más importantes del palacio.

¿Por qué razón Petra saldría a esas horas aun cuando sabía perfectamente que ninguna servidumbre podría venir y salir del palacio tan libremente?

Antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando sobre ello, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada. Dirigió su mirada a ella con rapidez, pensando que tal vez se trataría del doctor Hannes en busca de su paradero.

¿Eren se encontraba mal?

– Adelante – ordeno en voz alta.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente. Se encontró con una cabellera rubia según lo pensado, sin embargo el cabello era muchísimo más largo a comparación del que planeaba encontrarse. La pequeña figura de Christa ingreso a la oficina con un deje de nerviosismo y timidez.

La mirada de Levi se regaló un poco, comprobando que su idea no había sido correcta, al menos, para su alivio.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – cuestiono haciendo un ademan con la mano, invitándola a pronunciar su solicitud.

– Lamento molestarlo príncipe, pero vengo en nombre de mis compañeros a pedirle un favor – explico la joven, tratando de que su voz no temblara ante los nervios.

Levi arqueo la ceja con desconcierto, guardando silencio como señal de que podía continuar.

Christa suspiro con alivio, después de todo, Levi no había actuado como según había predicho Jean.

Esta era su oportunidad.

.

* * *

– Lo moveré solo un poco – aviso con anticipación, recibiendo la aprobación de Eren con un ligero –pero inseguro– asentimiento de cabeza.

Hannes tomo entre sus manos el tobillo del castaño, presionando un poco en algunas zonas donde aun la hinchazón era latente. Eren se mordio el labio inferior en cuanto el la incomodidad se hizo presente con más fuerza, reprimiendo en su garganta un quejido de dolor que amenazaba con salir a flote.

Después de quedarse bajo el cuidado de Hannes, se dedicaron durante minutos a mantener platicas amenas mientras el mayor se prestaba su atención a limpiar sus heridas y desinfectar las que hacían falta. Eren coopero en cada cosa sin replicar, aunque en más de una ocasión tuvo que dejar de seguir la conversación ante el ardor que sentía cuando el doctor le retiraba un vendaje y la herida ardía al quedar expuesta. Sin embargo, en el fondo agradecía que el rubio le incitara a continuar hablando, intentado de aquella manera que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa y olvidar un poco el dolor.

Realmente se lo agradecía.

– Es una suerte que no se encuentre roto – aseguro el hombre con alivio, mirando a Eren con una sonrisa de aliento – Te dolerá durante un par de días – advirtió con profesionalidad – Sin embargo, no habrá problemas para que puedas volver a caminar sin problemas, saltaras todo lo que puedas – le guiño el ojo con complicidad, volviendo a descender el tobillo hasta reposarlo sobre una suave almohada.

– ¿Cree que pueda salir de la habitación pronto? – pregunto mientras lo seguía con la mirada, observando como Hannes tomaba una pequeña libreta para registrar las anotaciones correspondientes. Después de todo, tenía que estar al pendiente de sus avances.

– Bueno, tengo que ser sincero, no te podrás parar por ti solo mientras tu pie se encuentre asi – contesto, señalando con su dedo el área de su pierna – Aunque bueno, aun queda la posibilidad de que alguien más te cargue en sus brazos – comento con un tono burlón, retomando su actividad cuando una sonrisa de diversión amenazaba por asomarse en sus labios.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron ante la simple idea, quedando unos minutos en silencio antes de responder con vergüenza: – N-no creo que eso suceda, soy algo pesado – aseguro al tratar de cambiar el tema, pensando involuntariamente en cómo se vería si Levi lo cargara en brazos.

¿Sería como esas historias en donde el novio sujeta a la novia en sus brazos después de su boda?

Casi se palmea las mejillas con fuerza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Ya hemos terminado? Creo que en un rato más sera la hora de almozar. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? – invito el castaño con rapidez, tratando de olvidar por todo los medios aquella conversación.

Hannes detuvo su escritura de un momento a otro, razonando que el tiempo que mantenía a solas con Eren estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

– En realidad, yo… quería verificar algo más – contesto con seriedad al tiempo que dejaba sus cosas sobre su maletín y se daba la vuelta para mirar a Eren de frente.

Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en las palabras que diría.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Eren lo miro con duda, notando como su actitud había dejado de ser relajada.

– Como sabes, no es la primera vez que te he revisado. Cuando llegaste aquí inconsciente, se me mandó llamar rápidamente para venir a verificar tu salud – el menor asintió, demostrando que lo entendía – Las cosas estaban muy tensas, así que yo me dedique a hacer mi trabajo con rapidez y a examinar cada parte de tu cuerpo, buscando algo que te pusiera en peligro – se retiro sus lentes con una expresión preocupada – Dime Eren, ¿Te han dicho que eres especial? Ta vez… ¿Que posees algo que muy pocas personas tienen?

– No entiendo a qué se refiere – negó la cabeza un par de veces, confundido ante sus palabras.

Hannes suspiro por debajo, sabiendo que las cosas no podrían atrasarse más. No si quería que Eren no sufriera más daño, su situación podría ser delicada.

– Eren, creo que puedes procrear vida dentro de ti.

La habitación quedo hundida en el silencio en cuanto aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas. El pecho de Eren contuvo el aliento mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del hombre frente a él con una expresión neutra y sin emociones, procesando cada palabra que hace menos de un minuto pudo escuchar con claridad.

Procrear vida… dentro de él.

¿De él?

– ¿P-por qué dice eso? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa, pensando que tal vez no había entendido con claridad. Tal vez su definición era diferente a la que tenía el doctor.

– Tu vientre – bajo la mirada hasta aquella área del castaño – Se encuentra rígido, más de lo que se considera normal y no de un modo natural como si se tratara de inflamación por comida – trato de explicar con palabras simples – Además, los síntomas; mareos y vomito. Es lo más frecuente que sufren las personas en esta etapa.

El menor escucho atento cada oración, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía dentro de él.

Hannes se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para tomar la mano de Eren entre las suyas con un calor familiar, preparándolo para lo que se avecinaba:

– Al parecer, estas en cinta.

Sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron, mostrando una expresión de completo desconcierto y sorpresa. Su boca se abrió ante el intento de articular palabra, sin embargo nada salió de ella, ni siquiera un sonido. El shock logro desestabilizarlo ante la mirada alarmante de Hannes, quien nunca soltó el agarre que mantenía en su mano como apoyo, tratando de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para cualquier cosa.

El castaño bajo la vista tembloroso, parpadeando un par veces ante el intento de asimilar la noticia. Le había caído como un balde de agua, fría y de sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que decir ni que pensar.

Una sola imagen inundaba su mente.

Un bebé.

– ¿C-cómo? – jadeo con dificultad, intentando ordenar su mente ante el mar de confusión.

– Dentro de ti hay un lugar para la formación de un feto, contiene una bolsa lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo y permitirle desarrollarse hasta su nacimiento – hablo con voz clara y de un modo calmado, tratando de que entendiera lo mejor posible – Se han presentado muy pocos casos donde el hombre es el portador. No he presenciado ninguno, pero tengo colegas que si – afirmo con rapidez – Si tú me lo permites, estaré al pendiente de ti. Investigare y me llenare de información, no te dejare solo en esto Eren. Aunque, claro… – bajo el tono de voz – Si es que quieres mantenerlo…

– ¡Claro que quiero! – exclamo con seguridad, saliendo de su trance para mostrarse convencido de sus palabras – Esta creciendo detro de mi – susurro haciéndose a la idea, levantando lentamente su mano libre hasta que sus dedos rozaron levemente la parte de su vientre – Es un bebé.

_"Un bebé mío y de Levi"_

Quiso decirlo pero la vergüenza no pudo con ello. Hannes se relajó al escucharlo, orgulloso de que tomara esa decisión.

– ¿Qué me pasara? – pregunto con un deje de miedo en su voz, completamente ajeno a las cosas que sucedían durante esa etapa de la vida.

Y que ahora, él experimentaría.

– Sufrirás algunos cambios, tanto físicos como internos, cabe decir que tu vientre podrá sobresalir al pasar los meses – advirtió como punto base – Lo fundamental es que no te pongas en peligro, aún no sabemos lo delicado que puede ser esto. Nada de emociones fuertes.

– P-pero el accidente – la voz se le inundo en pánico, abriendo la palma de su mano para cubrir su abdomen por completo, como si con aquello pudiera proteger al ser que se desarrollaba dentro de él.

– Esta bien, se encuentra bien – se apresuró a confirma Hannes ante su mirada de terror – Ya hubiera tenido consecuencias si hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño ¿Sabes sobre los abortos? – el menor asintió lentamente – Bueno, no has presentado ni siquiera indicios de uno. Se encuentra saludable dentro de ti, lo protegiste aunque no te dieras cuenta de ello.

Eren soltó el aire que mantenía sobre sus pulmones, sintiendo un alivio inimaginable envolverle por completo.

Era algo demasiado pesado que afrontar.

– Me siento culpable – admitió con un par de lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, frotando fugazmente su vientre como si se tratara de suaves acaricias – Yo… ni siquiera lo sentí, pensé que me sentía mal por todo el trabajo, por no haber dormido bien. Ignore su existencia.

– Es normal – le reconforto, retirándole con el pulgar alguna que otra lagrima que salió rodando por su mejilla – Nadie te advirtió sobre esto, Eren. Probablemente ni siquiera las personas que te cuidaron en el orfanato sabían de la verdad. Nadie te preparo para esto, sin embargo, seguro que de ahora en adelante lo harás de maravilla.

Eren levanto levemente la comisura de sus labios ante el intento de una sonrisa. Un mar de sentimientos se mezclaba en su interior y en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Recordó a sus amigos, apostaba que explotarían de emoción cuando les diera la noticia. Armin sería el primero en felicitarlo, de eso estaba seguro. A pesar de que a veces tenía una relación algo incomoda con Mikasa, sabía que ella prometería cuidarlo y ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que se le dificultara. Jean estaría ahí para dedicarle comentarios ofensivos para tratar de provocarlo, sin embargo Marco entraría en acción para regañarlo, y posteriormente, prometerle que le cocinaría cualquier cosa que se le antojase. Christa comenzaría a opinar emocionada sobre los nombres más bonitos que podrían ponerle dependiendo del sexo del bebé.

Sin embargo, había cierta persona de la cual no se imaginaba su reacción.

Levi.

¿Qué sucedería con él?

La imaginación del menor divago unos momentos, tratando de pensar en la reacción que obtendría el azabache al enterarse que va a ser padre. Que un niño pronto correría por los pasillos del palacio. Que en más de una ocasión tendría que enseñarle a realizar las cosas. Que tendría que enseñarle nuevas palabra. Que tendría que cuidar su vocabulario cuando estuviera presente. Que las enfermedades estarían a la vuelta de la esquina. Que las manchas se adueñarían de sus ropas. Que sus noches se verían interrumpidas por sus llantos en busca de atención. Que sus travesuras seguramente lo harían enojar, pero que se sentiría orgulloso al verlo triunfar en algo.

Pero sobre todo:

Que tendría que darle amor a una personita más.

Como si su pensamiento lo llamara, la puerta se abrió de manera imprevista siendo la presencia del azabache lo primero que vio Eren al girar su rostro por la sorpresa.

Levi se detuvo a mitad de camino de un modo brusco, alarmado al ver la expresión que mantenía el menor en su rostro, pero sobre todo, los ojos rojos y llorosos que enmarcaban su cara, cuando solo hace un tiempo lo había dejado en buenas condiciones.

Dio una fugaz mirada al pasillo fuera de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, acercándose a los dos con expresión confundida: – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, pasando su vista del uno al otro, notando como Eren se limpiaba los ojos con rapidez con la manga de su pijama.

Algo andaba mal.

Hannes se irguió de un salto, nervioso ante lo que tenía que hablar con él, en especial, cuando no sabía que reacción esperar.

– La verdad es que tenemos que hablar de un tema importante con usted, príncipe – comunico con seriedad, siendo esta vez Levi quien frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto.

– ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es algo malo? – cuestiono alarmado, mirando unos momentos al castaño antes de regresar su vista a Hannes.

Eren bajo su rostro ante las palabras de Levi, consiente de la situación a la que estaban llegando.

Hannes se recoloco sus lentes antes de continuar: – Bueno, lo que pasa es que-

– Tengo que quedarme en cama unos días más – interrumpió Eren de manera inesperada, destanteando a Hannes quien se giró hacia él con confusión, cuestionándole con la mirada sus palabras – Mi tobillo tardara un tiempo en sanar, así que el doctor Hannes cree que será bueno dejarle reposar – dijo a medio mentir.

El hombre no comento nada al respecto.

Levi se relajó notoriamente, pensando que tal vez se trataba de alguno muchísimo peor: – ¿Por qué los medicamentos no le funcionan? – demando con recelo.

– Los están haciendo, pero se los he aplicado en una dosis menor – contesto el rubio ante su pregunta – Lo mejor será evitar reacciones fuertes e ir avanzando poco a poco.

_"Puede ser peligro para el bebé"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Levi dirigió su vista unos segundos hacia la pierna del castaño, evaluándola en silencio ante la mirada nerviosa de Eren.

– Supongo que después de todo, no fue mala idea – chasqueo con fastidio mientras se daba la vuelta, volviendo a encaminarse hacia la salida.

Hannes aprovechó el momento y dirigió su vista hacia el castaño de una manera fugaz y rápida, interrogándolo con la mirada ante su repentino cambio, y sobre todo, al evitar el tema. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle a Levi. Eren le dedico una mirada de disculpa junto con una expresión de súplica, negando levemente la cabeza como si supiera exactamente lo que rondaba la cabeza del mayor.

"– Aun no"

El semblante del rubio decayó con algo de inconformidad ante su decisión, sin embargo, aun así la respeto.

– No hagan mucho escándalo.

Eren giro su cuello hacia la puerta con lentitud, curioso y desconcertado al escuchar decir a Levi aquella advertencia.

Retuvo un gemido de sorpresa y asombro al reconocer la cara de sus amigos al entrar a la habitación. Todos se encontraban ahí, encontrándose con sus miradas en cuando distinguieron la silueta del menor sobre el lecho de la cama.

– ¿Q-que sucede? – pregunto el menor anonadado, en busca de una explicación.

– Me han pedido permiso para hacerte una visita – Levi se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta, aun no muy convencido de su decisión.

Sin embargo basto mirar la expresión contenta que puso Eren para que cualquier duda desapareciera por completo.

– Nos tenías muy preocupados – confeso Armin con vergüenza, inclinándose hacia él en busca de proporcionarle un abrazo – Realmente queríamos verte.

Eren aun no podía creérselo por completo. Levi había roto una de sus reglas más importantes solo para brindarle un poco de compañía con sus amigos. Sabia del esfuerzo que seguro puso al ceder ante sus normas. Y todo lo había hecho por él.

– Saldremos para dejarlos solos unos momento – Levi miro a Hannes al hacerle un ademan que le indicaba que lo siguiera – Nada de escándalos, Eren aun debe descansar.

Todos asintieron rápidamente.

Hannes tomo sus anotaciones en mano, listo para informarle de todos los detalles sobre el reciente chequeo de Eren.

Exceptuando una sola cosa, claro.

En cuando salieron de la habitación, todos se dedicaron a bombear a Eren de preguntas sobre su estado. Armin le comunicaba sobre lo preocupados que estaban mientras Mikasa no tardaba en preguntarle a cada oportunidad si se sentía fatigado ante cualquier cosa. Jean no tardo en soltar algún comentario desinteresado a pesar de las advertencias de su pareja. Christa explicaba la valentía que tuvo que tomar para encaminarse hacia la oficina de Levi y pedirle aquel favor, siendo las risas de todos lo que le ruborizo las mejillas.

Eren respondía todo y negaba cualquier malestar, después de todo, hace mucho no pasaba un momento así con sus amigos y era algo que de verdad extrañaba.

Entre pláticas y comentarios, se vio perdido en sus pensamientos en más de una ocasión. No podía evitarlo, el tema rondaba su mente con fuerza, haciéndole reflexionar sobre la decisión que tomo hace solos unos minutos.

Bien puedo haberle dicho a Levi lo que pasaba, detenerlo del brazo y explicarle la razón por la que sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ahora.

Sin embargo había dejado pasar la oportunidad ante su pesar.

Cosa de la que podría arrepentirse más adelante.

_¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decir algo que le podría traer felicidad?_

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anonimo:**

_**~ Annyel:**_ Petra aun hara un par de cositas que provocaran peleas y desacuerdos, asi que Eren aun no podra descansar por completo :c

_**~ Hbl:**_ Esta vez, solo fue un mes de espera ;A; Me alegra un montón que te gustara a pesar del día difícil que tuviste, animo pequeña c: Bueno, como ya leíste en el capitulo, Eren ya sabe, pero Levi aun no, antes de que lo odies, lee el comentario que pondré mas abajo ;-; Pero de verdad, todos amaran al hermoso bebe de nuestra pareja, bueno, excepto nuestros antagonistas claro xD !Gracias por comentar!

_** ~ Guest:**_ Oh !Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia! Seguro te vuelves adicta a fanfiction :v Asi empece yo hace como un año(?) Chocalas! A mi también me gusta que los capítulos sean largos, antes de ser escritora, soy una fiel lectora, así que de verdad disfruto adentrarme en una historia de largas narraciones ;A; Si... de verdad lamento tardar largo tiempo en actualizar xD Pero hay una triste realidad que afrontar -llora- Que va, tu testamento me encanto~ Un montón de gracias por darme la oportunidad y leerte mi fanfic, y ademas dejar un comentario! Me alegras el día c: Nos leemos~

_**~ Choccoyoshi:** _Es un alivio que te gustara tanto así ;A; Levi es un amor cuando esta con Eren, de verdad vomito arcoiris cuando los escribo en plan acaramelados -grito de fangirl- Jean aun tendrá un papel más importante un poco mas adelante, así que espéralo c: !Y Petra! Bueno, ella no se cansara hasta ver su plan acabado. Creo que esta vez no me atrase tanto ;-; !Gracias por comentar!

_**~ Haru19:**_ Dios, es que de verdad sonó tan real. Pero bueno, aun te agradezco que te pases por aquí.

_**~ Noah-Pendragon:**_ !Ya no más sufrir, la actualización esta aquí! ;D (?) Bueno, Petra hará un par de cosas más antes de dejar a nuestra pareja tranquilos :c Espero sinceramente que este capitulo te siga gustando, a pesar del final ;-;

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:**_ Y yo que pensaba que ya estaba demasiado largo xD Eren sufre mucho, me he dado cuenta de lo mala que he sido con él, y aun le falta un poco mas... !Pero llegara la recompensa! c: Asdfghñ no es molesta! De verdad que me animas con tus comentarios ;A; Ya lo dijiste cariño xD pero no eres la única que la odia así que no te sientas mal(?) Farlan es un amor, aunque aveces quiera zarandearlo... Nos leemos a la proxima!

.

* * *

!Lista para recibir sus mensajes de odio por este final! -Se resguarda tras las almohadas-

Ah, esperen. La excusa, no podemos olvidar la excusa...

Bien, cuando me puse a pensar en la reacción que tendría Eren cuando supiera de su embarazo, la imagen de un mocoso contento y lleno de alegría al saber que tendría un pequeño fruto de su amor con Levi rondaba mi cabeza. Esta idea, la de un Eren confundido, la deseche en cuanto llego a mi mente, hasta me golpee mentalmente por haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, al reflexionar, pienso que es lo más adecuado.

Eren jamas pensó ni se le cruzo por la mente que tuviera ese pequeño _'don'_ Por lo que la noticia le cayo de una manera inesperada. ¿Quiere al bebé? !Claro que lo quiere! Eren ama los niños, pero al estar en un orfanato, siempre los tenia al alcance de la mano por así decirlo, jamas presencio un embarazo, así que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucederá ahora en adelante. Nada. No tuvo padres que le explicaran aquello.

La razón por la que no le comento nada a Levi es porque le entro miedo. Como quiera, esto lo explicare más a detalle en el próximo capitulo.

De verdad espero que entiendan un poco a Eren y no lo odien por su decisión ;-;

Las cosas cambiaran más adelante, se los prometo !Esto tiene que terminar feliz! ;A;

Bien, les agradezco un monto si llegaron hasta aquí, y al mismo tiempo, les pido perdón si se encontraron con alguna falta de ortografía.

!Nos leemos a la próxima!

Besos, abrazos y apapachos.

.

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~ **


	14. Te lo prometo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Hace cuanto que no nos leemos! Lamento no haber publico antes, pero las cosas se me vinieron encima. Después de exámenes, tuve que entregar proyectos, y después de eso !Exámenes finales! Seh, todo de corrido.

El miércoles pasado presente el ultimo, así que de inmediato me puse las pilas y retome el capitulo.

Sin más por decir y esperando que les siga gustando un montón este pequeño fanfic, las dejo con el clandestino capitulo.

!Nos leemos muy pronto!

.

* * *

Giro levemente el ramo entre sus manos con nerviosismo y duda, esperando en medio de la sala principal del palacio mientras se debatía internamente sobre como presentarse. Después de haber adquirido las flores en el mercado, se dirigió de seguido hacia el palacio para poder entregárselas a Eren tan frescas y hermosas como las compro, esperando con fervor que su salud estuviera mejor que la última vez que lo vio, tan frágil y débil que la culpa lo dominaba por completo. ¿Le reclamaría algo? ¿Le guardaría rencor por haberlo dejado solo?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta del rumbo en el que iban sus pensamientos, riñéndose por el hecho de haber pensado tal barbaridad sobre el castaño. Antes de que el nerviosismo lo dominara por completo, una presencia logro captar su atención, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que bajaba las escaleras con gesto serio y elegante.

– Lamento haberle hecho esperar tanto – se disculpó Reiner en cuanto bajo los últimos escalerones, acercándose al rubio con gesto interesante al ver el objeto que cargaba entre sus manos – ¿Le puedo servir de algo? ¿Viene a un asunto en particular?

Reiner lo reconoció al instante; la persona que ayudaba a Eren en su proyecto.

– En realidad, solo pase aquí unos momentos para dejar esto – dijo al tiempo que alzo el ramo de flores – Me gustaría que se las entregara al príncipe Eren como muestra de apoyo para su recuperación. Es un regalo de mi parte para cuando despierte…

Reiner alzo la ceja con desconcierto: – Disculpe la interrupción pero el príncipe Eren ya despertó – comunico ante la mirada sorprendida de Farlan – Ha tomado conciencia cerca de la madrugada, así que ahora se encuentra estable y en buenas manos, a cargo del doctor del reino. Aunque claro, aún esta reposando en cama.

Un sentimiento de alivio inundo por completo el interior de Farlan, quien soltó una pequeña sonrisa al oír aquellas palabras que sin duda alegraron su día.

– En ese caso ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – pregunto casi al instante – Solo tomara unos momentos, me gustaría ver como esta.

Reiner dudo un poco ante su petición. Estaba al tanto de que en ningún momento se prohibió algún tipo de visita, sin embargo dudaba de que el príncipe Levi le diera el visto bueno a eso.

– Por favor – insistió el rubio con afán – No tardare mucho.

Suspiro en rendición antes de contestar con voz calmada: – Solo le pido que no lo agobie mucho – condiciono con seriedad – Su estado aun es delicado y no estoy seguro de si el príncipe Levi permite que aun mantenga visitas.

– Entiendo – acepto de inmediato.

El rubio asintió con satisfacción, girando sobre sus talones para volver a tomar el camino por donde vino: – Por aquí.

Farlan no dudo ni un segundo en seguirle el paso, sintiendo como un pequeño sentimiento de emoción se alojaba en su pecho. Reiner lo guio hasta el segundo piso para después, tomar el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones principales, siendo solo dos las únicas ocupadas de entre las seis que existían. Farlan dedujo cual era la que le pertenecía al príncipe al dirigirse hacia la puerta del fondo, la más grande y la más ostentosa a la vista, con diseños que seguro habían costado una buena suma de dinero.

– ¿Gusta que lo presente? – pregunto Reiner de manera cortes, girándose hacia él antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

– No es necesario, yo puedo entrar solo – negó un par de veces con amabilidad.

El rubio asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Farlan pudiera ingresar sin problemas. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero veía al visitante con un semblante algo inusual, como si se encontrara emocionado. Aun a pesar de todo, Reiner no comento nada al respecto.

Farlan respiro hondo antes de dirigir sus nudillos a la puerta frente a él, haciéndola sonar un par de veces con firmeza pero sin sonar escandaloso en todo caso de que Eren estuviera durmiendo.

– Adelante.

Jamás pensó que una palabra le hiciera sentir tan dichoso.

Tomo la manija con la mano para poder abrir e ingresar al interior. Lo primero que sus ojos buscaron al entrar fue la silueta del castaño, encontrándolo en medio de la gran cama en una posición recostada mientras que algunos vendajes cubrían lo poco que veía de su piel, dando una imagen que a Farlan le oprimió el corazón.

– Hola – saludo al ingresar completamente, escondiendo el ramo tras su espalda mientras le dedicaba al menor una sonrisa de aliento, tratando de no demostrar cualquier signo de tristeza y pesar.

Eren abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de reconocer al joven justo al frente de la puerta: – ¿Farlan? no esperaba tu visita – dijo con cierto desconcierto en su voz, animando con una señal a que ingresara por completo a la habitación.

– ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? – pregunto, calmando sus impulsos de acercarse corriendo hacia él.

– Para nada, no hace mucho que unos amigos se fueron – aclaro con rapidez – Pero de verdad que tú visita me tomo por sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo crees que no iba a venir a verte? – le reprendió con un falso tono de molestia, acercándose hacia él después de cerrar la puerta tras de si – Y traigo algo mejor – contesto al tiempo que dejaba a la vista el ramo de flores, dejándolas frente a él para que Eren pudiera admiraras en todo su esplendor.

Los ojos se Eren se tornaron de un verde brilloso, muy en contraste a la expresión desanimada que Farlan pudo notar cuando lo vio al entrar. Su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa adornara sus labios por completo, claramente fascinado de aquel tumulto de lirios.

– ¿Son para mí? – pregunto emocionando, alzando los brazos para poder recibirlas con agradecimiento.

– Especialmente para ti – confirmo con una expresión satisfecha, contento de ser la causa de aquella muestra de felicidad.

– Son hermosas, Farlan – opino Eren antes de acercar su nariz hacia el centro de una y poder percibir su deliciosa fragancia, admirando en el proceso el hermoso tono blanco que adornaba cada una de ellas – Muchas gracias, en verdad. Nunca me habían regalado flores así – se encogió de hombros ante la emoción, teniendo un poco de paz después de haber sido víctima de tantos pensamientos fuertes.

– Son solo una muestra de perdón – aclaro al tiempo que se sentaba lentamente sobre la orilla de la cama, quedando de lado de Eren y con la oportunidad de poder estar más o menos a su altura.

El castaño lo miro con desconcierto: – ¿Por qué dices eso? – negó fugazmente con la cabeza, apartando su vista de las flores para mirarlo en busca de una respuesta.

– Por dejarte solo – hizo una leve mueca – Sé que no fue completamente mi culpa, pero tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiando si yo habría estado a tu lado. Tal vez no hubieras resultado tan… lastimado – miro de reojo las heridas procedentes del cuerpo de Eren.

– Farlan – lo llamo con determinación, tomándolo de la barbilla para que apartara su vista de su cuerpo y en su lugar, lo mirara a los ojos – Realmente estoy agradecido de que no estuvieras conmigo. Afortunadamente no me paso nada grave, pero quien sabe si tu hubieras corrido con la misma suerte – el rubio frunció levemente el ceño – Me alegra saber que estas a salvo – relajo su expresión para mostrarle una sonrisa de alivio.

Farlan le devolvió la sonrisa en cuanto tomo conciencia de sus palabras. El simple hecho de saber que Eren no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse dichoso ese día. Y tal vez durante toda su vida.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estas eran mis favoritas? – pregunto Eren ante el intento de quitar el ambiente tenso que pudo haberse formado.

– La princesa Hanji me lo ha comentado – respondió rápidamente – Yo mismo las he ido a comprar y me he asegurado que fueran las mejores de todas.

Eren rio ante su comentario: – No tenías que molestarte tanto, con que vinieras es más que suficiente – atajo el tema al sentirse levemente avergonzado – En realidad, estoy agradecido de que vengas, veras… no podré moverme con facilidad durante unos días. No es mucho el tiempo que tengo que estar en reposo, pero un así no quiero que el proyecto quede inconcluso por esto – frunció el ceño ante la simple idea – Por eso, si tú aceptas, me gustaría que siguieras guiando los últimos toques que aún faltan. Lamento explotarte de esta manera.

– Sabes que no hay problemas con eso – contradijo al tiempo que realizaba un ademan con la mano, indicando que aquello era algo fácil de llevar – Si esto te ayuda, ten por hecho que lo haré – aseguró – Eso sí, nada se inaugurara si tú no estás ahí presente – sentencio con voz seria y mirada acusadora, sabiendo que a pesar de que a Eren no le importaba eso, a él sí que lo hacía.

– Tratare de hacerlo – dijo con un leve sentimiento de duda en su voz, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras – No es que no quiera ir, claro que quiero. Me alegraría un montón ver como todos los esfuerzos que se realizaron valieron la pena al ver las sonrisas de los niños, sin embargo, dudo que alguien me deje ir hacia aquella zona de nuevo – repuso con algo de vergüenza, sin decir nombres, pero dando a entender que aquella orden solo una persona la podía dar; Levi.

Y para desgracia de Farlan, él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

– Bueno, no tiene que prohibirte salir del palacio – opino de una manera rápida, guiándose por sus impulsos ante la sola inconformidad de la situación – ¿Planea dejarte aquí encerrado? ¿Ya nunca te va a dejar salir?

– No vamos a llegar a ese extremo – negó Eren, notando la idea a la que había llegado el rubio – Levi lo ha pasado muy mal, todos en el palacio lo han hecho las últimas horas. Lo único que quiero es que se preocupen más – susurro con total sinceridad, provocando que un ligero semblante de desacuerdo se posara sobre el rostro de Farlan.

– Sabes que yo también puedo quedarme a cuidarte – se ofreció al instante, tomando la mano de Eren entre las suyas – No me molestaría para nada. Es más, hasta será divertido, ni siquiera te darás cuenta como se pasan las horas. Soy bueno en todo tipo de juegos – le guiño ante la idea, mostrándose seguro por su decisión.

– ¿Tienes pensado pasar el tiempo con algunos juegos? – cuestiono con burla, entrecerrando levemente los ojos al querer mostrarse receloso.

– No perderé la oportunidad de demostrar lo bueno que soy en el ajedrez – se alabó así mismo, encogiendo los hombros con una actitud superficial.

Eren lanzo una suave risita que llego hasta los oídos de Farlan: – Esta bien, tal vez solo un par de tardes – acepto con un gesto de resignación, notando como el rubio afianzaba el agarre de su mano al sentirse victorioso – Aunque debo de advertir que seguro te aburrirás. No soy muy bueno jugando y es probable que te desesperes al tratar de explicarme.

– Pruébame – le reto – Además, puedo traerte un par de libros interesantes. Sé que gusta la fantasía y tengo unas historias muy buenas que seguro te encantaran. Así que por favor, alíviate pronto, yo estaré aquí a tu lado – sostuvo su mano con un poco más de fuerza, transmitiéndole su compañía.

Su completo apoyo.

Los ojos de Eren se humedecieron casi al instante, en un rápido y fugaz parpadeo que logro desconcertar a Farlan por completo. Su rostro cambio a una de susto en cuanto tomo conciencia del repentino cambio del castaño.

– Lo siento – susurro el menor en una disculpa al tiempo que trataba de limpiarse cada lágrima que caía por su rostro con la manga de su playera, dejando las flores reposando sobre sus piernas.

– Eren ¿Qué te sucede? – se acercó más hacia él con un gesto preocupado, apartándole los mechones de su frente al querer ver su rostro con total claridad – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto mientras lo miraba por completo, notando como el labio de Eren temblaba ante el intento de contener el llanto.

– N-no, no es eso – negó con voz temblorosa, obligándose internamente a mantener la cordura – Solo es que han sucedido un par de cosas, es todo – se excusó sin querer dar más detalles, evitando que Farlan pudiera verlo a los ojos.

Era increíble como sus palabras habían derrumbado la pequeña muralla que creo al tratar de cubrir sus sentimientos. Ahora, ni siquiera podía retener las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Sucedió algo con Levi? – su frente se frunció ante la idea – ¿Te hizo… daño?

Eren negó en un rápido movimiento: – Él nunca me haría daño – aclaro con firmeza, totalmente convencido de sus palabras – Él siempre me cuida, me protege… Por eso tengo miedo de yo ser el que le cause daño – bajo la voz ante las últimas palabras, dejándolas en un susurro que llamo la atención de Farlan – No quiero que mis acciones lo perjudiquen.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – tomo la mandíbula de Eren con su mano para levantarlo con delicadeza, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No eres así. Desde que entre te encontré triste, decaído. ¿Dónde quedo el Eren lleno de emoción y que sonreía a cada minuto? Estoy totalmente seguro que nunca harías algo para dañarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. No debes de tener razones para decir aquello – ascendió su mano lentamente, limpiando sus mejillas mientras notaba como se habían tornado de un ligero rosa – Puedes decirme lo que te atormenta. Sabes que jamás te juzgare, ten confianza. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Eren trago duro ante el nudo que sentía en su garganta, sintiendo todo sus sentimientos acumulados en aquella parte de su cuerpo, impidiéndole casi respirar o tragar con facilidad. Su mente no estaba tranquila.

– Ha pasado algo y no sé cómo afrontarlo. Tengo miedo – confeso en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo él pudiera escucharle a pesar de encontrarse solos. Farlan no aparto sus ojos, paciente a que continuara hablando – El doctor dijo que mi cuerpo es diferente, que tiene algo especial – dudo unos momentos antes de continuar – Estoy en cinta, Farlan. Estoy esperando un hijo de Levi.

Los hombros de Farlan decayeron lentamente en cuanto proceso la confesión en su mente, sintiéndose impactado ante aquella noticia que le tomo totalmente con sorpresa. Aflojo lentamente el agarre que ejercía sobre la mejilla del castaño hasta dejar caer su mano sobre las sabanas.

Un hijo. Eren iba a tener un hijo. Donde él no sería el padre.

– ¿F-farlan? – lo llamo suavemente, asustado ante su actitud – ¿Estas b-?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir aquello cuando un par de brazos lo atrajeron hacia el frente y lo estrecharon en un abrazo, tan cálido e inesperado que Eren respingo un poco sobre la cama. Farlan lo cubrió con sus brazos lo más que pudo, atento a no ser muy brusco ante los golpes que aún se mantenían en la piel del castaño.

– ¿Por qué te lo guardaste para ti? – le susurro con un tono reprensorio, sintiendo como Eren se tensaba bajo él – ¿Por qué cargas con las cosas tu solo?

– No lo sé – contesto tembloroso, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía ante la sensación de un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse con alguien – No quiero causar más problemas – sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse pero esta vez no trato de detenerse.

– No estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo para cualquier cosa que suceda. Tienes mi apoyo y mi compañía – le susurro de manera reconfortante, sintiendo como su hombro se humedecía ante las pequeñas lagrimas que salían del menor. Le froto levemente los cabellos en un intento de calmarlo.

– Esto cambiara mucho las cosas. No sé qué sucederá, ni siquiera sé que sucederá conmigo. No sé cómo llevarlo, nunca he presenciado algo así. ¿Hare las cosas bien? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si daño al bebe? – cuestiono con miedo, siendo dominado por su imaginación – Nunca me lo perdonaría.

– No pienses en esas cosas y mejor enfócate en lo que te traerá felicidad – se apartó para poder mirarlo de frente – Lo que te pasa es realmente hermoso, una obra perfecta de la naturaleza. ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo será? ¿Si tendrá tus bonitos ojos? ¿Cómo será la primera vez que te vea? – le animo a reflexionar – Hay muchísimas cosas que serán especiales. Debes de mantenerte bien. He leído en un libro que el bebé siente los mismos sentimientos que su progenitor.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, desconociendo totalmente esa parte del tema.

– ¿E-enserio? – pregunto un poco alarmado.

– Dentro de unos meses, hasta podrá reconocer tu voz ¿No es asombroso? – le coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja con gesto gentil – Pero estoy seguro de que esto no es todo lo que te pone así.

Eren bajo la mirada, indeciso al pronunciar el punto culminante de su estado: – Levi – susurro sin más, dejando salir de sus labios el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

– No lo sabe – completo Farlan con sutileza, confirmando sus sospechas al ver como Eren negaba lentamente con la cabeza – ¿Por qué?

– Un bebé nunca ha estado en sus planes, no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle que tendrá uno – contesto culpable, sintiendo como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho con dolor – Ha ido creciendo como persona durante el transcurso de los días. Está luchando por su coronación como nunca, no quiero arruinarle todo. Lo quiero demasiado para hacerle eso. Solo quiero que sea feliz – confeso sinceramente, teniendo una lucha mentalmente consigo mismo.

– Eren, en algún momento tienes que decírselo – Farlan le tomo del hombro para captar su atención – Sé que no quieres, pero tiene que saberlo, es el padre después de todo – hablo en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón – Independientemente de la actitud que tome, tiene el derecho de enterarse.

– Y lo hará, pero no ahora. Aun no – negó indeciso – Y te suplico que no le digas. Ni a él ni a nadie – Farlan lo miro dudoso – Por favor Farlan, solo tú y el doctor saben sobre esto, a nadie más se lo he contado. Entiendo si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, pero solo pido que no lo digas – lo miro suplicante, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas su aceptación.

El rubio lo miro durante unos instantes, consiente de todo lo que cambiaría de ahora en adelante: – Bien – acepto con derrota – Pero serás obediente sobre todo lo que conlleva tu salud y la de tu bebe. Te prometí que estaría a tu lado por sobre todo y lo voy a cumplir – recordó.

– Gracias, Farlan – le mostró una débil sonrisa antes de abrazarlo en señal de gratitud.

Farlan lo envolvió ligeramente por la cintura, sintiendo como un ligero dolor crecía sobre él. Porque era verdad, estaría al lado de Eren en todo momento, aun sabiendo que tendría un pequeño fruto de su amor por alguien más. Aun estando consiente que jamás recibiría aquel tipo de amor que daba Eren por Levi. Aun sabiendo que en un futuro era probable que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos, y que él se quedaría en un rincón, sonriendo para Eren ante la felicidad que se merecía. Porque a pesar de que le doliera tener que entregar a Eren a alguien más, siempre estaría a su lado para verlo feliz, para apoyarlo y aconsejarlo en cualquier cosa.

Porque después de todo, Eren se había ganado su corazón. Y él estaba dispuesto a entregárselo sin recibir nada a cambio.

.

* * *

– ¿Ha trabajado con ella antes?

Jean convirtió su expresión aburrida en una mueca de desagrado.

– Afortunadamente no, y espero que así siga siendo – respondió un tanto ofendido, recordando las acciones de la castaña – No quiero ese tipo de gente trabajando conmigo, sea donde sea que le toque trabajar, me apiado de sus compañeras.

Pixis soltó una suave risita ante su comentario: – Entonces, desconoce las causas que la impulsaron a salir a tan altas horas de la noche – dijo de un modo casi seguro.

– Así es – asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué acaso eso no está sancionado? – cuestiono alzando una ceja. Si no era así, hasta él mismo lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás.

– Lo es, y la señorita Ral no pasara por alto eso – aseguro con firmeza, aclarando las consecuencias que tendría aquel acto – Gracias por su tiempo joven Kirschtein, puede volver a sus actividades rutinarias – agradeció con formalidad antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con sus planes.

Jean lo miro con desconcierto por la brevedad de las preguntas, sin embargo no comento nada más y siguió su camino hasta su lugar de trabajo, donde una cabeza rubia se alzó por entre las cacerolas al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

– ¿Estas metido en problemas? – fue lo primero que pregunto Armin al reconocer su presencia.

– Tu cerebrito está dejando de funcionar como se debe, Arlet – reclamo ofendido, dirigiéndose hacia al lavadero para poder asear sus manos antes de tocar los alimentos – Como buen trabajador, informo de un suceso que no debe de pasarse por alto en el palacio, pero ¿Qué recibo? Un interrogatorio y ningún agradecimiento por parte del príncipe Levi. Que buen ejemplo tenemos – dijo con ironía.

– ¿Informaste de algo? – cuestiono Armin sorprendido – No sabía que también te ejercías como vigilante.

– No lo soy – rodo los ojos ante su comentario – Pero una _'mujercita'_ se atrevió a salir del palacio por la puerta de mi cocina – acuso con desagrado.

– Jean, esta no es tu cocina – contradijo el rubio un tanto divertido.

– Soy el cocinero principal aquí y eso la convierte como mía – intervino ofendido – El punto aquí es que ella cometió una falta y no quiero que me involucre, así que la denuncie para librarme de toda complicidad.

– Que raro, cualquiera aquí sabe que eso está prohibido – recordó el pequeño, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado – ¿Sera nueva?

– Con mayor razón debería de saberse esa regla – atajo con severidad, negando un par de veces con la cabeza ante su desaprobación – Su uniforme corresponde al área de aseo. Tiene un puesto importante y se aprovecha de ello. Ojala el príncipe pusiera más atención en eso.

– Ahora está algo ocupado, lo de Eren nadie se lo esperaba – hizo una mueca con sus labios ante el tema.

– No sé tú, pero a mí me desconcertó que nos diera permiso de ir a visitar a Eren– opino pensativo, dirigiéndose los estantes para comenzar a sacar los cubiertos – ¿Desde cuándo acá se ha vuelto tan servicial?

– Eren causa grandes cambios en las personas – comento con una leve sonrisa – No me extrañaría que el príncipe comience a cambiar para bien gracias a su compañía.

– Al bastardo le sale energía hasta por las orejas – se quejó Jean, declarando que aquello le fastidiaba.

– Hoy no – contradijo Armin inconforme – Cuando estábamos con él se mostraba distraído. Realmente se veía mal, como si algo le pesara – concluyo tras un breve momento de reflexión – Podía ocultarlo con su sonrisa pero no con sus ojos.

Jean alzo su vista hacia el rubio, atraído ante sus palabras. Sobre todo al estar consciente de que la mayor virtud de Armin era su certeza ante cualquier tipo de situación: – ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Tengo entendido que ahora se encuentra solo – ánimo con seriedad, observando casi al instante como recibía una seña de negación.

– Por más que quiera saber debo de darle su espacio. Aunque sea mi mejor amigo hay cosas en las que no puedo intervenir – respondió con algo de pesar – Esperare hasta que esté listo para decirnos. Es un testarudo, asegurara en todo momento que no le pasa nada si voy y le pregunto, lo conozco, ya ha pasado antes.

Y era verdad. Eren tendía a ocultar sus problemas y fingir que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a nadie. Armin y Mikasa luchaban constantemente por quitarle aquello. Sea lo que sea que tuviera Eren, él esperaría paciente hasta que tuviera las fuerzas para confesarlo. Lo apoyaría y le aconsejaría según la ocasión lo requiera, como amigos. Como hermanos.

Solo esperaba que el problema no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrar la sonrisa de Eren.

Después de todo, cierta persona dependía completamente de ella.

.

* * *

– ¿Dónde has estado? – cuestiono Hitch alarmada, mirándola con desesperación a pesar de la mirada desinteresada que le dirigía la castaña – Fui a buscarte a tu habitación esta mañana y no estabas.

– Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos personales – contesto sin dar más datos, frunciendo el ceño ante el interrogatorio en el que se vio sometida por sus compañera – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pensaste que no haría mi trabajo? Que molesta er-

– No es eso – le corto antes de que continuara quejándose – El señor Pixis lleva buscándote desde la mañana. Pregunta exactamente por ti.

Petra la miro desconcertada – ¿El consejero? ¿Ahora que quiere ese viejo conmigo?

– No lo sé, pero más vale que vayas a ver qué es lo que sucede – advirtió con grandes signos de preocupación – Tengo entendido que son órdenes del príncipe Levi.

La expresión de la castaña cambio por completo, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad al escuchar el nombre de Levi: – Por ahí hubieras empezado – reclamo en un bufido, pensando que la actitud de Hitch era realmente exagerada – ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Pixis?...

– No, idiota. El príncipe – giro los ojos ante la contestación de la rubia.

– E-en su oficina – contesto con un tartamudeo ante la agresividad de Petra.

– Iré a ver que se le ofrece – dijo con un tono sensual, colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja ante la emoción de su visita. Si Levi la buscaba, seguro algo bueno resultaba de eso – No tardo – prometió falsamente mientras se dirigía hacia aquel lugar donde vivió tantos momentos de pasión con el azabache.

Ahora que Eren había resultado lastimado ¿Se habría dado cuenta que el mocoso ya no valía nada?

Sin ocultar su arrogancia, camino por los pasillos con pasos firmes y seguros ante la sensación de triunfo. ¿Por qué la llamaba con tanta urgencia?

Sea lo que fuera, Levi la estaba buscando y esa era una oportunidad que muy pocas veces tenia.

Después de todo, ningún maldito niño podía ganarle.

.

* * *

– ¿Qué tan grave se encuentra?

Fue lo primero que pregunto Levi en cuanto Hannes y él entraron a su oficina. Con algo de cansancio y pesadez se dirigió hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio, indicándole al rubio que tomara asiento frente a él.

– Necesito todo detalle, por lo más mínimo que sea – exigió con firmeza al tiempo que se tallaba levemente los ojos ante el intento de quitar cualquier signo de sueño. Necesitaba estar al pendiente de todo.

Hannes mantuvo una expresión serena a pesar del debate interno que mantenía en su interior. Su juicio como doctor le exigía que le informara a Levi sobre el estado en el que se vería sometido Eren durante el pasar de los meses, en especial cuando todo esto podría tener algunas complicaciones en el futuro. Sin embargo, su promesa con el castaño y la moral de padre le indicaban que no debía de romper con la confianza que Eren le había brindado.

La razón ante la moral tenían un fuerte pleito, donde quien sea que ganara, tendría algún tipo de consecuencia de una u otra manera.

– Lo he revisado completamente de acuerdo a sus órdenes. Sus signos vitales se encuentran estables y en el rango de lo normal – explico partiendo de lo más básico, tratando de dejar ese tema de lado – Sus fuerzas están bajas, presenta moretones por el área de la cintura, caderas y costilla derecha, seguramente a causa del impacto que sufrió – Levi no pudo evitar endurecer su mentón – De ahí en fuera, no tiene nada que no pueda curarse con reposo y con el pasar de los días.

– Su pie.

– Solo está lesionado, puede caminar muy levemente pero es mejor que no se exija – se acomodó los lentes conforme iba repasando en sus apuntes – Le he suministrados algunos medicamentos que terminaran con la inflamación. Además, le proporcione algunos bebidas que ayudan a que sus defensas se re-establezcan.

– Aun así este al pendiente – indico el azabache con cierto recelo – El mocoso tiene a guardarse algunas cosas – comento mientras se frotaba el cuello levemente, intentado desaparecer la sensación de torcedura.

Hannes frunció la boca ante sus palabras, sin embargo la actitud del azabache fue lo que capto completamente su atención.

– Sé que mi principal función aquí es cuidar del príncipe Eren, pero permítame decirle que no tiene una buena apariencia – comento, refiriéndose a la expresión cansada de su superior – ¿Al menos ha tomado una siesta?

Levi chasqueo con inconformidad: – Tengo cosas que hacer – comento al tiempo que volvía a ponerse rígido sobre su asiento – Aun no encontramos a los responsables de todo, y a cómo van las cosas, es muy probable de que nunca lo hagamos.

– ¿Cree que vuelvan a intentarlo?

– Nunca es malo considerar la peor opción – advirtió sin ocultar las cosas – No me preocupa que tanto puedan acercarse a Eren, sino como reaccionara él al saber que ellos siguen allá afuera.

Aquello alarmo a Hannes por completo, considerando el estado en el que ahora se vería sometido Eren con el pasar de los meses: – ¿Esta seguro que el ataque era contra él? – pregunto dudoso.

– No completamente, pero casi puedo afirmarlo – contesto seriamente, pensando en las palabras de Farlan.

_"– Tu tuviste la culpa de que atentaran contra su vida"_

– La vigilancia se reforzara, así que nadie que quiera hacerle daño pisara este palacio – proclamo con autoridad – Aquí es donde entra usted, se los daños que tiene físicamente ¿Pero mentalmente? – trago duro antes de continuar – No sé exactamente a qué grado le afecto todo esto.

– Eren es una persona fuerte – dijo casi de inmediato, inconforme ante las ideas del menor – No se deja caer tan fácilmente.

– Lo sé – Levi rio con incredulidad para sorpresa del rubio – Realmente es especial ¿Eh?

Hannes suavizo su expresión al ver al azabache, observando como un lado inimaginable de él salía con tan solo la mención del castaño. Un sentimiento de culpa lo hizo removerse un poco en su asiento.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ante cualquier comentario que pudiera escaparse de sus labios, la puerta fue tocaba con insistencia y rapidez. La persona detrás de ella ni siquiera espero respuesta y abrió la puerta sin culpa, como si su presencia ya fuera esperada.

Levi y Hannes dirigieron su vista casi al mismo tiempo, descubriendo a cierta castaña asomarse por entre el marco de la puerta.

La expresión de Levi cambio por completo, borrando su expresión relajada para sustituirla con una de tensión. Petra se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

– Cierto, aún tiene algunas cosas que atender – recordó Hannes al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, ignorando completamente la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente – Estare al pendiente de lo que me dijo – aseguro fielmente, sosteniendo su libreta sobre su pecho.

– Cualquier cosa no dude en avisarme – indico Levi con total seriedad, sin dar más detalles ante la mirada atenta de Petra.

Hannes asintió en acuerdo y de una media vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes inclinar un poco la cabeza en cuanto estuvo frente a la joven como una muestra de saludo.

En cuanto su presencia desapareció Petra no perdió la oportunidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí, formando de nueva cuenta una sonrisa en su rostro ahora que estaban los dos solos.

– Me avisaron que andabas buscándome – comenzó a decir con cierta coquetería en su voz, acercándose al azabache con un caminar lento.

– Y apenas al mediodía se te ocurre aparecer – continuo Levi sin ningún deje de delicadeza en su voz, siguiéndola con la mirada – ¿Dónde está Pixis?

– No lo sé. Yo vine por mi propia voluntad – tomando el hábito de siempre, recargo su cuerpo sobre la superficie del escritorio – He venido a ver que se te ofrecía – continuo con picardía.

– Borra esa sonrisa que no estás aquí por buenas razones – evitando cualquier contacto con ella, se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia otra parte de la habitación, poniendo un alto ante las acciones de la castaña – Siéntate, rápido.

La sonrisa de Petra se borró casi al instante, frunciendo el ceño en su lugar ante la orden del azabache. Sin tener más opción, la acato sin ocultar su inconformidad.

– Sabes que me vale una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida mientras no involucres las reglas que yo he impuesto aquí – reclamo con brazos cruzados.

– No sé de qué hablas – se hizo la desentendida, encogiendo los hombros con recelo mientras respondía de una manera casi agresiva.

– Deja tus mentiras para alguien que te las creas. Te vieron, Petra. Sabes perfectamente que salir del palacio está estrictamente prohibido.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

– No sé por qué te enojas por eso. Antes rompía tus reglas y no se veía que te molestara – recalco en su defensa – ¿Ya se te olvido cuando me quedaba en tu habitación toda la noche? Ni siquiera te importaba con tal de que lo hiciéramos varias veces.

– Eso está totalmente fuera de tema. Ahora las cosas han cambiado y tendrás que amoldarte a ellas – contradijo exaltado, alzando su voz ante las palabras de la joven – No estoy de humor, así que más vale que te quedes callada y asumas tu jodido error.

Petra mordió su labio inferior ante el impulso de contestarle. Sabia la actitud de Levi y no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para llevarle la contraria. No aun si aún quería seguir en el palacio con el objetivo de llevar a cabo su venganza.

– Bien – acepto forzosamente – ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Levi alzo la ceja ante la sumisión de Petra, pero ni siquiera comento nada al respecto y solo se dedicó a asentir satisfecho por su sabia decisión.

– Saliste por las caballerizas ¿no? – pregunto casualmente aun a pesar de saber la respuesta – Bien, pues si tanto te gusta pasarla por ahí, te dedicaras a mantenerlo limpio y en buenas condiciones.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamo exaltada, creyendo estúpida la idea de Levi – ¿Es una broma, no? ¿Sabes las bacterias que tienen esos animales?

– No pensé que eso te importara cuando te fugaste. En uno de ellos, cabe resaltar – recordó con evidente ironía – Y más vale que hagas bien tu trabajo, no me molestaría ordenarte que hicieras todo de nuevo.

Petra trago duro ante la sensación de coraje que se había asentado en su garganta, causada al retener cualquier tipo de reclamo que fuera dirigido hacia el azabache. Maldiciendo mil veces al cocinero que la vio y que seguramente era el causante de todo, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa forzada y un tanto cínica, mostrándose de acuerdo al castigo impuesto.

– Como ordene, príncipe – acato la orden y sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento con la poca dignidad que aún mantenía, saliendo de la oficina de Levi tras cerrar la puerta detrás de si con un sonoro azoton.

Ante la vibración de las paredes, Levi se froto levemente la parte trasera de su cabeza con el intento de mitigar el dolor de migraña que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Ahora que veía las cosas diferente, se lamentaba mil y un veces de haberse metido con la castaña tantos años. ¿Por qué mierda había aguantado su actitud pesada? Esperaba que ahora que había solucionado el problema con Petra, las cosas se calmaran un poco para tener la tranquilidad de estar completamente al pendiente de Eren.

Ahora, era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

.

* * *

Hanji detuvo su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta en cuanto escucho un par de risas al interior de la habitación. Miro a su dama de compañía durante un segundo y sin pensárselo dos veces, ingreso al lugar no sin antes golpear la puerta fugazmente, avisando de aquella manera su visita. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a Eren con la mano sobre su boca en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa, al tiempo que Farlan frente a él se dedicaba a mirarlo con una expresión de vergüenza y diversión.

Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia.

– Veo que se están divirtiendo – comento fugazmente.

Los dos se giraron a verla casi al instante, viéndose sorprendidos y descubiertos en medio de una tranquila y amena charla. Hanji ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a Farlan sobre una silla frente a la cama de Eren.

– Tenga buenos días, princesa – saludo cortésmente el rubio mientras se alzaba de su asiento para recibirla de una manera correcta y respetuosa.

– Hanji – Eren le sonrió ampliamente, completamente feliz de volver a verla de nuevo – Estaba a punto de pensar que no vendrías.

– ¡Que ofensa tan más grande! ¿Cómo no vendría a verte? – cuestiono en medio de reclamos, acercándose a él con su característica actitud para envolverlo en un suave abrazo, aliviada de encontrarlo tan animado como lo conocía – Me alegra un montón que estés bien – comento con sinceridad, apartándose del agarre para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto de una forma un poco más calmada, mostrando su preocupación ante los ojos del menor.

– Mucho mejor – contesto con una sonrisa, mostrándose seguro de sus palabras – Lamento tantas preocupaciones.

– Lo que importa ahora, es que estas bien – contradijo rápidamente, tomándole de las manos para darle un fuerte apretón de apoyo – Te he traído tu comida – cambio de tema en un suspiro, tratando de evitar cualquier sentimiento melancólico que pudiera envolver al menor.

Su dama de compañía se acercó hacia ellos mientras Eren se erguía un poco sobre la cama. Farlan no tardo en brindarle su ayuda como apoyo, acomodando las almohadas tras de su espalda de una forma en que le permitiera sentarse más fácil y sin lastimarse. Al terminar su labor, la joven simplemente espero a la salida de la habitación.

– Lo he robado antes de que la encargada pudiera venir a traértelo, así que más vale que te lo termines todo. No queremos que Levi me reprenda por esto – confesó su crimen con un tono divertido – Además, he escuchado que está hecho especialmente para ti.

Eren sonrió con vergüenza. Jamás cambiaria a sus amigos por nada.

– Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Hanji confundida, mirando fugazmente al rubio que aun permanecía de pie cerca de Eren.

– Salió con el doctor Hannes, seguro no tarda – contesto Eren mientras masticaba un poco de fruta cortada en trozos – Pero no estoy solo, Farlan me ha hecho compañía desde la mañana.

– Si, ya lo veo – Farlan la miro con una sonrisa apenada.

Algo le hizo saber que su presencia aún era desconocida por el azabache.

– Creo que ya es tiempo de irme. Ya te he molestado por mucho tiempo – anuncio Farlan de una manera juguetona, aprovechando que ahora Hanji estaría brindándole compañía.

– ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto Eren, desanimado.

– Volveré en cuanto menos te lo esperes. Recuerda el trato que hicimos, no dejare que me venzas – prometió como recordatorio – Come bien. Hasta la próxima, princesa.

– Ten un buen viaje. Gracias por venir a verlo – contesto la joven con una mirada agradecida. Aliviada de que su relación con Eren no se hubiera visto afectada.

Después de varios ademanes de despedida, Farlan salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo que, en cuanto se encontraron solos, Hanji dirigió su mirada en automático hacia Eren, insinuando una pregunta que el menor no tardo en interpretar.

– Ha estado aquí poco más de una hora. Tal vez incluso dos – contesto jugando un poco con el utensilio – Estando aquí, realmente no estoy muy consciente del tiempo.

– Nadie lo vio ¿Verdad? – dedujo casi segura, consiente de no había escuchado ningún escándalo por parte de Levi.

– Suena como si eso fuera algo bueno – comento Eren preocupado, encontrando la actitud de la castaña sospechosa.

Hanji lo miro indecisa, cuestionándose internamente sobre decirle o no de las cosas que sucedieron mientras aún se encontraba inconsciente. Era cuestión de suerte que Levi no hubiera pillado a Farlan dentro del palacio, sin embargo no debían confiar de su suerte y llevar las cosas a la ligera. No si quería prevenir otra pelea.

– Ha pasado algo entre ellos dos… – comenzó a explicar poco a poco ante la mirada atenta del castaño, prestando atención a cualquier detalle que pudiera escaparse.

Después de todo, Eren tendría que saber la verdad.

.

* * *

Algo andaba raro.

O al menos de eso se percató Levi en cuanto ingreso a su habitación para darle una rápida visita a Eren después de permanecer un tiempo en su oficina arreglando unos papeles. Gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrarlo solo y con una sonrisa intranquila en la cara al reconocerlo. Algo realmente le inquietaba.

– ¿Dónde está Hannes? Hace un tiempo que termine de hablar con él – dijo al echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

– Le he dicho que bajara a comer algo – contesto Eren tras echarse un mechón tras la oreja – No me he sentido mal, así que vi innecesario que permaneciera aquí.

Levi lo miro con reprensión.

– Enserio que estoy bien – insistió al notar su mirada – Prometí que te diría si algo andaba mal. Mantendré mi palabra.

– Aun así no quiero que estés solo. Nunca sabremos si puedes tener una recaída – repuso en un intento de hacerle entrar en reacción, sentándose en el borde de la cama para poder quedar frente a él.

– He tenido un par de visitar hoy – informo gustoso para sorpresa del azabache.

– ¿Ah sí? – pregunto curioso – ¿De quienes? Ya que no recibí ningún reporte de eso.

Eren sonrió divertido antes de pronunciar su respuesta: – Hanji ha venido a traerme la comida. Estaba deliciosa, me ha caído mejor de lo que pensé – dijo para satisfacción de Levi – Hemos estado hablando un poco, pero antes de que ella llegara… Farlan pasó a visitarme.

La expresión tranquila de Levi paso a tornarse seria e inconforme en cuanto escucho aquel nombre de seis letras, mostrándose claramente intolerable a la mención del rubio.

– ¿Qué rayos dices, Eren? ¿Quién lo dejo entrar? Sabe perfectamente que no es bienvenido – exigió con enfado, encarando al menor que ya esperaba su reacción – ¿Vino a decirte lo que paso? ¿A llorar como niño pequeño?

– Ni siquiera menciono nada de esto cuando vino a verme – aclaro – Nada, ni siquiera una insinuación. No hables como si ya lo supieras todo.

– ¿Enserio vas a defenderlo? – pregunto con ironía, tomando una actitud casi a la defensiva.

– No es que lo defienda ya que él no cometió nada malo.

– ¡Claro que lo hizo! Rompió su palabra, su labor. Le di mi confianza de cuidarte, de velar por ti. Y ni siquiera pudo hacer bien su trabajo. Es un inútil. Él fue el causante de que pasara todo esto.

– ¡Levi, él no causó el accidente! – contesto completamente convencido, elevando un poco la voz al querer hacerse oír – Él no fue el que destrozo las ruedas del carruaje, ni el que apunto un arma hacia mí. Él como tú, ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedería esa noche.

– ¿Por qué estas de su lado? – pregunto Levi sin comprender, sintiéndose traicionado como nunca antes.

– Porque me permitió regresar junto a ti.

Ante la sola respuesta cualquier comentario defensivo abandono la mente del azabache. Las palabras le cayeron de golpe, arrasando a su paso el enfado que estaba comenzando a sentir.

– Realmente le estoy profundamente agradecido – susurro, tomando la ventaja de que Levi se encontraba frente a él – Quería regresar temprano para cenar junto a ti, justo como lo prometimos. Estaba feliz de que tuvieras una oportunidad de tener el trono. Quería celebrar que las cosas entre nosotros estuvieran mejor. De verdad que quería hacerlo – admitió con total sinceridad – A pesar de que no pude cumplirlo, al menos estoy feliz de seguir contigo. Él me permitió regresar a tu lado. Después de todo, cumplió su labor.

La culpa sometió el interior de Levi, analizado de nuevo las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente gracias a las palabras de Eren, haciéndole reflexionar sobre sus acciones, sobre sus pensamientos. Sobre su juicio.

Muy pocas veces alguien le llevaba la contraria en sus decisiones, sin embargo ahí estaba Eren. Listo para decir a viva voz cualquier cosa que no le pareciera correcto, aun si eso conllevaba enfrentarse a la persona más poderosa del reino.

De alguna manera, Eren le había hecho sentir que había cometido un error con Farlan. Aunque le costara admitirlo, la mala impresión que mantenía hacia el rubio había influenciado en su acusación. Estaba a la defensiva cuando el único que ponía en riesgo su relación con Eren era él mismo. Ponía en riesgo el perder a su más grande tesoro, todo por su desconfianza y celos. Y muy en el fondo, por su inseguridad.

Trago duro antes de que una mueca se formara en sus labios. Aceptar sus errores era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– Espero que a la próxima, al menos tenga la decencia de anunciar su visita – comento tras un tiempo de silencio – Tal vez podamos hablar. Supongo que mi actitud no fue muy acertada.

El aliento de Eren salió por entre sus labios ante el inmenso alivio que sintió al comprender sus palabras. Ante una muestra de apoyo, le sonrió a Levi con la mayor felicidad que pudo, completamente orgulloso de que él fuera el primero en dar el paso hacia la solución del conflicto. No tardo ni un minuto en impulsarse hacia adelante para atraerlo en un abrazo, aprovechando su cercanía para envolver sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Levi, tomando la oportunidad de ocultar la cara en su cuello.

– Gracias – susurro con la voz amortiguada pero aun lo suficientemente coherente como para que pudiera entenderle.

Evitando que pudiera caerse y lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, Levi lo sujeto de la cintura mientras que al mismo tiempo correspondía al abrazo, dejando de lado la indecisión para disfrutar de la cercanía del castaño. Cuando estaba con Eren, todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano.

– Realmente te gusta su compañía ¿eh? – comento Levi con interés pero sin una pizca de malas intenciones.

– Es interesante hablar con él. Conoce datos de muchas cosas y lugares. A veces siento como si fuera mi hermano mayor – respondió con una suave risita, deslizando sus brazos fuera de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Al menos me hubiera gustado que lo fuera.

Levi no tuvo más opción que suspirar, la decisión ya estaba hecha: – Espero que al menos me sigas prestando más atención a mí que a ese – advirtió con una ceja alzada.

– ¡Levi! – el menor no pudo evitar reírse, consciente de que Levi de verdad podría pensar eso. En cuanto observo su cara por completo, pudo notar las evidentes bolsas que se acentuaron bajo sus ojos, tomando conciencia de que durante el transcurso del día habían tomado una tonalidad más notable – Tienes ojeras – susurro con incomodidad al tiempo que tomaba la valentía de delinear una de ellas con la yema de su dedo, tomando ventaja de la cercanía que aun mantenían.

– Lamento informarte que cuidarte no es fácil – justifico socarronamente, sin apartarse en ningún momento del contacto.

– No quiero que por andar cuidando de mí, el próximo que caiga en cama seas tú – opino con total seriedad.

– ¿Te das cuenta de con quien estás hablando? – pregunto el azabache con cierta altanería – Realmente me ofendes al pensar que soy débil.

– Sigues siendo un humano, y eso te hace tener límites – le respondió sin inmutarse sobre regañarlo – Necesitas descansar como se debe.

– Lo hare cuando tenga tiempo – rodo los ojos ante la insistencia del menor.

– Entonces, ven conmigo – animo Eren en cuanto la idea le vino a la mente, regresando completamente a la cama al tener la intención de hacer un espacio a su lado.

– ¿Qué rayos haces? Detente – Levi lo tomo de la muñeca en cuanto tomo conciencia de sus acciones.

– Acuéstate conmigo – aclaro el menor, usando el agarre de Levi para tironearle de vuelta.

– No, no. Sigues delicado y puedo hacerte daño con algún movimiento – se negó ante la simple idea.

– Estoy bien.

– Eren Jeager, no voy a dormir contigo.

– Nadie dijo que te durmieras, solo te pedí que te recostara a mi lado – corrigió bajo la mirada inconforme del azabache – Solo unos minutos. Dijiste que cuando tendrías tiempo descansarías, bueno, ahora lo tienes. Después puedes volver a recoger tus cosas y salir de la habitación. No me opondré a ello – prometió, elevando la mano al dar su palabra.

La decisión de Levi se ponía en duda al encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, llamándose así mismo débil por la idea de ceder ante el castaño. ¿Por qué simplemente Eren no se dedicaba a obedecerlo como todos lo hacían?

Lo que más le encantaba de él, le sacaba de quicio al mismo tiempo.

– No te muevas, subiré por el otro lado – acepto al dejarse vencer, viéndose manipulado por aquellos ojo que ahora lo miraban con un brillo de triunfo.

Eren no pudo mostrarse más contento. Aprovechando que Levi se dirigía a rodear la cama, él acomodo las almohadas de una forma en la que el azabache también pudiera ponerse cómodo sobre ellas. Por su parte, Levi no comento nada sobre sus acciones y se dedicó a retirarse su casaca para después proseguir con sus zapatos, dejándolos cerca de él para el momento en que tuviera que partir de nuevo.

En cuanto retiro las sabanas y se montó sobre la cama, Eren no tardo en trasladarse hacia donde se encontraba, buscando acomodarse bajo su cuerpo. Buscando su calor.

– Te dije que no te movieras – gruño Levi al sentirlo, pendiente de que no realizara algún movimiento brusco.

– No me duele nada, estoy bien – justifico al restarle importancia, escabulléndose en medio de él para utilizar el brazo de Levi como almohada – ¿Ves? Así estoy más cómodo – comento divertido.

– Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de venir a visitarte – aparto algunos mechones que cubrían la frente de Eren – Me traes más problemas de los que me acabo de librar.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Eren confundido, ajeno a las cosas que sucedían fuera de la habitación.

Levi estuvo a punto de decirle, sin embargo, desecho la idea en cuanto razono sobre los detalles que tendría que rebelarse sobre su pasado ¿Realmente era necesario decirle sobre su antigua relación con Petra? Las cosas habían quedado en el pasado, al menos para él. De alguna u otra manera, Petra tendría que quedarse callada. Al menos si quería conservar su trabajo.

Tal vez omitir aquel detalle no causaría mucho significado.

– Cosas rutinarias – contesto neutralmente – Nada que no pueda arreglar, claro está. Oh cierto, aquí está un mocoso que siempre destantea mi rutina – comento en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Una sonrisa incomoda se formó sobre los labios de Eren. Después de todo, en algunos meses aquello si sucedería.

Bajo la mirada y se hundió más en sus brazos, evitando que su mirada quedara expuesta hacia Levi. De alguna manera, el azabache podía notar cuando las cosas andaban mal con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Un punto en su contra.

Levi miro con desconcierto a Eren, encontrando su actitud inusual cuando anteriormente no hubiera tardado en soltar algún comentario a su defensa. Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir como el castaño lo abrazaba por la cintura y hundía la cara en su pecho como si quisiera unirse a él, tan fuerte que Levi no tardo en alarmarse.

– Eren, vas a lastimarte – advirtió ante el intento de apartarlo.

– Te quiero, Levi.

Los siguientes reclamos murieron en su boca ante la confesión, y en su lugar, una mueca de resignación se formó casi al instante.

Sin preguntarle la razón de sus palabras, el azabache se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de Eren con suavidad y ante el intento de calmarlo. De alguna manera entendía que andaba un poco sensible desde la mañana. Efecto secundario del accidente, quiso interpretar.

El tacto solo logro que un suspiro saliera de la boca de Eren, siendo la culpa el causante de su completo dilema. Tendría que tomar una decisión pronto.

Ante el silencio que se había formado, los parpadeos de Levi fueron tornándose cada vez más pausados ante el pesar del cansancio y el hecho de no haber dormido nada durante una buena cantidad de horas, siendo el calor que le trasmitía Eren el primer factor para que su cuerpo se relajara en gran manera. Por más que luchaba contra ello, su cuerpo le ganó la batalla y en cuanto menos pensó, había sucumbido al sueño, dejando su mano suspendida sobre la nuca del castaño. Su actitud defensiva rápidamente se desvanecía cuanto se encontraba con él.

Eren lo noto cuando sintió su respiración más calmada, por lo que trato de no moverse mucho y dejar que Levi tuviera aquellos momentos de descanso de los que se había privado por él. Con movimientos ligeros, cubrió un poco el cuerpo de Levi con las sabanas, evitando a toda costa que pudiera sentir el frio. Y ahí se quedó, a un lado del azabache mientras dejaba que su tranquila respiración envolviera su corazón.

Ante la oportunidad, deslizo una mano por debajo de su camisa para tocar su vientre. El cambio de temperatura lo hizo temblar un poco, pero su cuerpo no tardo en acostumbrarse ante el tacto. Sintiendo a su pequeño crecer dentro de él.

En aquel momento, tenía a la persona que más amaba en la tierra y a una que no tardaría en unírseles. Porque a pesar de saber que las cosas se complicarían ante la existencia del bebe, Eren lo amaba de una manera inmensa y casi imposible. Era un ser perfecto ante sus ojos. Un pedacito de Levi y de él. De su amor. Porque estaba seguro de que había sido creado en una noche donde los dos se transmitieron sus más sinceros sentimientos. Su bebe se había convertido en su principal prioridad.

Estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, aun si eso conllevaba tener que renunciar a Levi para siempre.

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anónimo: **

_**~ Akire:**_ Y tambien el bebe de Eren y Levi sera igual de bonito ;A; Porque todos somos bonitos y solo los bonitos tienen bebes bonitos. Me encanto tu titulo xD La ultima frase, dios, fue hermosa. ¿La escribiste tu? !De verdad que me encanto! Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia. Te mando un fuertote abrazo c:

_**~ Hbl:**_ !Gracias a ti por dejar review! Me alivia saber que la reacción fue correcta sobre el embarazo, realmente nunca lo he vivido, pero creo que de alguna manera asi reaccionarse yo ;-; ¿Trabajas en un hospital? Que admiración. !No cualquiera! Mucha suerte en ese aspecto c: Asdfghjklñ yo tambien muero por leer a Levi de papa, pienso que sera un amor xD Un tanto sobre-protector tal vez, pero dale, sera su primogenito. Se volvera loco de la emocion(?) Mil gracias por seguir leyendo ;A;

_**~ Ande:**_ !Bienvenida! Gracias por darle la oportunida a mi fic y de aparte, tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Sobre la noticia del embarazo, no te preocupes, pronto se sabra, y vaya manera de hacerlo xD !Los villanos tendran su merecido! Cuenta con ello. Gracias por tu apoyo c:

_**~ Guest:**_ Gracias por el comentario c: Me esforzare por seguir mejorando ;A;

_**~ Alice Kurosaki:** _Oh tranquila, no tardara mucho para que Levi sepa :'c Farlan se ha ganado mi corazon, pero aun a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo, Eren es de Levi y de nadie más xD !Farlan para todas! (?) Gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que el fic te siga gustando hasta el final. Nos leemos!

_**~ Inno Nel:**_ Si te refieres al tema de Farlan, realmente Levi entendio que su enojo no estaba bien justificado. Si hablas del embarazo, bueno, eso lo tendras que leer mas adelante xD !Gracias por leer! c:

_**~ TOCHY:** _(Me saco una sonrisa tu nombre) !Dios! !Cuando reaccione que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo en el accidente se pondrá furioso! D: Farlan siempre estuvo consiente de que su amor por Eren era algo irreal, pero eso no impide que lo siga amando y que se le rompa el corazon con la noticia de su embarazo :c Aqui estoy yo para consolarlo(?) Lamento tardar tanto ;-; Estoy bien, gracias por la preocuacion ;A; !Nos leemos pronto!

.

* * *

¿Alguien más quiere abrazar a Farlan como yo?

–Le lanzan tomates-

Farlan se gano todo mi corazón en este capitulo. Lo admiro demasiado, sacrifica su amor por ver a Eren feliz. Esta apoyando al enemigo, literalmente. El titulo del capitulo lo dedique a él. En el capitulo 12 _**"Quedate a mi lado"**_ era lo que más deseaba Levi al querer que Eren estuviera con vida. Ahora en este **_"Te lo prometo"_ **fueron las palabras que pronuncio Farlan hacia Eren, dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo momento aun si él no era la causa de su felicidad. !El amor nos hace cometer locuras, señores!

Siguiendo con el capitulo, Eren se encontraba entre un gran dilema. Levi y su bebe.

Muchas personas han pasado por ello en la vida real, al decidir entre esas dos personas. Y creo que en la mayoría de los casos, el bebe siempre va a hacer el elegido. Y aquí Eren siguió ese ejemplo. ¿Porque? Porque a pesar de que ama profundamente a Levi, ese bebe es su pedacito de cielo, ellos lo crearon junto al amor que sienten uno por el otro. Es un ser unico y hermoso ante los ojos de Eren. Su tesoro, y esta dispuesto a luchar y salir adelante por él.

!Que no ocunda el panico! A pesar de que se vendran algunos problemas, el amor entre Levi y Eren jamas se desvanecerá.

Saque el tema de la antigua relación de Petra y Levi, ya que, así como Eren oculta su embarazo, Levi lo hace con su pasado. Recordemos que a pesar de que Eren trabajaba en el palacio, desconoce completamente la relación que tenian ellos dos. Si, los dos esconden algo. Y a pesar de que el romance que tuvo Levi no es muy grave que digamos, seguro que le pega un poco a Eren. ¿A quien no? Tarde o temprano, la verdad saldrá a luz !Ya se como rebelar las dos cosas! -Hiperventila-

Hoy me di cuenta, que en la sección _"Respondiendo reviews en anonimo"_ algunos ni siquiera estan en anonimo, ya que ponen su nombre xD Me saco una carcajada darme cuenta de ello, pero que bah, así lo dejare. Me gusta el formato que ya tienen los capitulos ;A; Esto no es nada importante, solo quería decirlo, lo siento :c

Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Si encontraron alguna falta de ortografia, mil perdones. Mis ojos ya estan jodidos c:

Nos leemos a la proxima. Cuidense un montón y gracias por seguir en este inusual fic.

Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos.

.

* * *

**_~ ¿Review?~_**


	15. Dime la verdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **Les dije que nos leeríamos pronto c: !Bienvenidas de nuevo! Es tan relajante estar por fin de vacaciones ~ Así que aquí les traigo el capitulo 15.

Espero que las emocione, que les cause un poco de preocupación y al final, un lindo sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Sin más por decir, las invito a leer.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Respiro profundo varias veces, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones ante el intento de estabilizar un poco su estómago. No paso más de un minuto antes de que una nueva oleada de nauseas lo atacara de imprevisto, obligándole a acercar su cara de nuevo al retrete, tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar.

Aquella era la tercera vez que lo hacía durante el transcurso del día.

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró de su estado. Una semana en la pudo recuperarse lentamente de su accidente. Una semana en la que le ocultaba a Levi sobre su embarazo.

Una semana en la que los síntomas ya comenzaban a hacerse más presentes.

– Me preocupa que esto sea cada vez más notable – comento Hannes con un semblante preocupado, brindándole a Eren una toalla para que pudiera asearse al estar seguro de que, por el momento, las náuseas pararían – ¿No ha pasado nada frente a él?

Eren negó levemente, frotando una parte de la toalla sobre su frente sudorosa: – He tratado de retenerlo lo más que puedo – explico fatigado, tratando de estabilizarse un poco.

Hannes trato de ocultar su mirada indecisa: – Vamos, te ayudo a regresar a la cama – se ofreció al tiempo que le brindaba su mano como apoyo.

– Tomare un baño. El agua tibia ayuda a relajarme un poco – negó ante su sugerencia, irguiéndose levemente ante el ligero temblor de sus piernas – Estaré un buen rato aquí, así que puede salir a despejarse un rato. Me siento culpable por privarle de su libertad al estar todo el tiempo conmigo – comento inconforme, mirándolo con una mirada de disculpa y pena.

– Sabes que lo hago por voluntad propia – corrigió ante sus ideas, siendo completamente sincero con sus palabras – No me sentiré tranquilo hasta verte completamente sano y con un pequeño en brazos.

Eren sonrió avergonzado.

– Bien, entonces iré abajo a estirar un poco las piernas – continuo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – Regresare pronto para cambiarte la venda del pie por una limpia.

– Descanse – susurro poco después de que el rubio cerrara la puerta para poder brindarle algo de privacidad

Tras permanecer un momento quieto, el castaño suspiro ante el alivio de sentir que las náuseas no daban indicios de regresar pronto. Sin perder más el tiempo, abrió el flujo del agua para que la tina comenzara a llenarse de poco a poco, asegurándose en todo momento de que saliera a una temperatura agradable. Con movimientos ligeros comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, requiriendo apoyarse en el borde de la tina al momento de retirarse los pantalones. Su tobillo aun le dolía un poco, por lo que trataba de no poner mucho esfuerzo en él.

Tras quedar sin una prenda encima, se abrazó a sí mismo ante el intento de no pasara frio, esperando a que la tina estuviera completamente lista para usarse. Al estar divagando entre sus pensamientos y ante la curiosidad que lo embargaba, giro levemente su cabeza hasta dar con el espejo de la habitación, justo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

Sin ningún tipo de morbo, aparto lentamente sus brazos para poder verse por completo en él, estando a la altura adecuada para que gran parte de su cuerpo pudiera reflejarse sin problemas. No paso ni un segundo cuando sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hasta la parte de su abdomen, descubriendo aquello que lograba causarle cosquillas ante la emoción.

Poso la palma de su mano con cariño sobre el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su vientre.

Ante el deseo de verlo más de cerca, camino un par de pasos más hacia el espejo para después ponerse de lado, observando de una manera más clara como su cuerpo se distorsionaba levemente en aquella zona. Casi imperceptible para todos, tan claro para Eren.

– Aun eres muy pequeñito – comento en casi un susurro, acariciando su vientre en suaves movimientos.

Según a los cálculos de Hannes, estaba a pocos días de terminar su tercer mes, por lo que su vientre no tardaría a comenzar a crecer. Y con ello, a notarse.

Aun no pensaba exactamente lo que haría respecto al tema. La idea de decirle a Levi cada día era más latente ante el llegar de los síntomas. Por el momento, las náuseas sucedían cuando el azabache se encontraba fuera de la habitación, sin embargo, Eren no se confiaba en su suerte ni un momento. Sabía que de alguna u otra manera, Levi tendría que enterarse.

La cuestión era, ¿Cómo decirle?

Rodeo su vientre con las manos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa triste, prometiéndose así mismo de que, a pesar de que el bebe crecería solo con él, le dedicaría todo el amor que pudiera darle. Incluso mucho más. Jamás se sentiría solo, de eso se encargaría hasta el último de sus suspiros. Lucharía para brindarle un bonito lugar donde vivir aun si tenía que matarse trabajando. Después de todo, era su mayor prioridad. Su pequeñito.

El bebé era el recuerdo de su amor por Levi.

.

* * *

– Me he tomado la libertad de registrar la cantidad de niños que asistirán a las clases.

Farlan hurgo un poco en su pequeña maleta ante la búsqueda de los documentos. En cuanto los tuvo a la mano, no dudo en erguirse para proporcionárselas a Levi, quien se encontraba detrás de su escritorio frente a él. Ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a hojearlos con curiosidad.

– Hemos tenido muy buena respuesta, la mayoría se ha registrado para ser parte del proyecto – continuo con emoción, reacomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Levi alzo la ceja con sorpresa en cuanto sus ojos leían cada nombre registrado en las hojas. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, podía apostar que había poco más de media centena de niños que formarían parte del proyecto de Eren. Soltó un resoplido al imaginarse la reacción del castaño cuando le diera la noticia. Alzo los ojos hacia Farlan, quien lo miraba atento a la espera de su respuesta.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que las cosas entre ellos dos habían quedado claras. Después de prometerle a Eren que hablaría con él, no dudo en citarlo a su oficina al día siguiente cuando el rubio paso al palacio para darle una rápida visita al menor.

Las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas al principio –no podía negarlo– en especial cuando él fue el que dio inicio a la conversación. Sin embargo, después de un variado intercambio de palabras en las que no dudaron en hacerle saber al otro lo que pensaban, las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado tranquilas.

Aun había algo de recelo, cosa que Levi no podía dejar de sentir ni aunque Eren se lo implorara pero, a comparación de antes, ahora le tenía cierto respeto a Farlan. No para una gran amistad como la tenía con Eren, pero si con la suficiente tolerancia como para no ponerle límites a la hora en que deseara pasar al palacio para pasar el tiempo con el castaño.

Levi sería indulgente con respecto a la relación que llevaba el rubio con Eren, si a cambio, Farlan tenía siempre presente el estatus al que pertenecía. Ni por ningún motivo podría faltarle al respeto al castaño ni aprovecharse de su bondad.

Sus manos no tardaron en estrecharse en cuanto los dos estuvieron satisfechos por el trato.

– ¿Enserio crees que puedas enseñarles a todos ellos? – pregunto Levi con cierto interés, hondeando un poco las hojas que portaba en su mano. Poco dudaba de la capacidad del rubio.

– Sera un poco difícil, pero eso espero lograr. Luchare para que las cosas funcionen por completo – aseguro totalmente convencido, sin dejarse inmutar por la carga que conllevaba.

Levi no tuvo más opción que suspirar en rendición: – Bien, supongo que te lo dejamos encargado – aceptó sin poner más objeciones, guardando en uno de sus cajones los registros de inscripción. En otro momento se encargaría de checarlos con detalle – Si esto es todo, ya puedes retirarte – dudo unos segundos antes de seguir hablando –…Eren sigue estando en su habitación, toca la puerta antes de entrar.

– En realidad... quería hablarle de algo más – comento casi de inmediato tras encontrar la oportunidad, tomando una expresión seria en cuanto Levi lo volvió a mirar – La construcción ya está finalizada, solo queda decorar un poco y acomodar los muebles que serán de ayuda para que los niños puedan estudiar de una manera cómoda. En pocas palabras, la inauguración ya será dentro de unos días – Levi entendió al punto al que estaba llegando – Sé que no tengo palabra aquí, pero me gustaría que Eren fuera para la ceremonia.

La tensión no tardo en formarse sobre ellos.

– Sé que puede ser algo duro para él – aseguro antes de que Levi pudiera tomar la palabra – Tal vez le sea difícil tener que visitar aquella zona después del accidente, pero realmente siento que será muy feliz si asiste y ve todo ya finalizado. Después de todo, él fue el creador.

– ¿Estas consiente de que aún no puede pisar bien por su tobillo? – cuestiono Levi en advertencia.

– Puede bajarse del carruaje durante unos minutos, solo mientras damos el aviso oficialmente de la inauguración. Después de eso, pueden regresar sin problemas – trato de convencerlo, estando completamente seguro de que la idea haría feliz al castaño – Yo… hable con Eren sobre el tema hace unos días y no se veía muy convencido. Tal vez tenga un poco de miedo, pero creo que debe de afrontarlo – no se dejó intimidar por la mirada del azabache – Y qué mejor que ir a visitar algo que le hace mucha ilusión. Sinceramente, creo que le levantara los ánimos.

Levi se lo pensó unos momentos, concordando bajo su pesar que las palabras de Farlan tenían cierta razón. Tal vez podría aliviar cualquier herida física del castaño con los mejores tratamientos, sin embargo, su interior era algo que ni lo más lujoso podría remover. Por primera vez, vio a Farlan como un sujeto de ayuda.

– Hablare con él sobre ello – acepto para alivio del rubio – Sin embargo – advirtió bajo sus ilusiones –Eren tendrá la última palabra sobre asistir o no, y no puedes influir en ello.

– Con eso estoy satisfecho – aseguro al tiempo que se erguía de su asiento, teniendo una sensación de satisfacción dentro de él – Me retiro del palacio, seguro que no tarda en llegarles la invitación para el evento. Gracias por el tiempo, príncipe.

Levi ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en devolverle la despedida, al contrario, se desconcertó al entender que Farlan no iría a visitar a Eren como usualmente lo hacía. No comento nada al respecto y dejo que se marchara; mejor para él.

En cuento se quedó solo en la habitación, su mirada siguió enfocándose dudosa sobre la puerta ya cerrada, pensando en las palabras de Farlan a un punto en que se hizo reflexionar sobre ello. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, el rubio tenía razón sobre sus ideas. Después de todo, no quería que Eren perdiera aquella confianza y fortaleza que siempre trasmitía. Su actitud era lo más atesoraba de él, y se lamentaría todos los días si en algún momento, aquel brillo característico de Eren se desvaneciera ante la inseguridad y el miedo.

Lo único seguro que podía hacer por ahora era apoyarle y demostrarle que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Lo cuidaría justo como Eren hizo con él desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron.

.

* * *

Una expresión de profundo asco permanecía en su cara mientras elaboraba su trabajo. Con esfuerzo levanto la pala donde descansaban varios desechos fecales que a punto estuvieron de hacerle vomitar.

¿Desde cuándo los caballos producían tanto excremento?

Tambaleo un poco hasta llegar a la cubeta, donde los deposito en un rápido movimiento ante el intento de alejarse del horrible olor que emanaba. Aun ni podía creer como es que estaba haciendo semejante trabajo de bajo nivel.

Acentuó más su expresión en cuanto paso el dorso de su mano por la frente, sintiendo el sudor escurrirse ante el esfuerzo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Como ultima tarea del momento, Petra comenzó a dejar un poco de heno sobre cada recipiente de las caballerizas, maldiciendo en más de una ocasión cuando los animales se acercaban hacia ella en busca de alguna ración extra de comida.

Maldijo más a Levi por someterla a aquel tipo de tortura.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Realmente, a poco estaba de mandar todo por la borda y embarrar todo el jodido palacio de popó de caballo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de rencor dominaba más sobre ella ante la idea de hacerse justicia.

Miro sus manos inconforme, encontrándolas muy diferentes a como comúnmente las mantenía. Anteriormente estaban bonitas, suaves y arreglas, pero ahora, la mugre adornaba su piel mientras que pequeñas ampollas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en algunos dedos y parte de su palma derecha. Su corazón casi se detiene en cuanto percibió algo café bajo un par de uñas. No tenía que ser experta para deducir de qué se trataba.

Bufando por debajo, salió de las caballerizas y rodeo el palacio con pasos furiosos, encaminándose a la pila de agua que servía como fuente a la hora de regar el gran jardín. Bien pudo lavarse en uno de los baños del palacio pero su reputación estaba en juego si alguien la veía en ese lamentable estado. En aquellos momentos, poco le importaba asearse en la pila que seguramente estaba infestada de gérmenes.

En cuanto la localizo, no tardo en acercarse a ella como si fuera su salvación, poniendo sus manos bajo el chorro de agua que salía de ahí con anticipación, todo antes de que algo capturara su atención:

– ¡Farlan!

Se giró ante la procedencia del llamado con interés, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba. La entrada principal del palacio.

Guiada ante su curiosidad, comenzó a acercarse con cuidado y a pasos silenciosos, consiente de aquel nombre le resultaba familiar de alguna manera.

En cuanto su mirada se asomó por sobre la pared pudo reconocer al chico rubio que rondaba el palacio constantemente. El compañero de Eren. Frente a él, el doctor del reino caminaba a su dirección con paso apresurado, deteniendo a tiempo la partida del rubio.

Rodeo los ojos con fastidio y dio miedo vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, hasta que un par de palabras la hicieron detenerse en automático.

– ¿Le has vuelto a insistir a Eren para que deje de ocultarlo?

Regreso su vista de nuevo, reconociendo de nuevo la voz del viejo quien se dirigía al más joven con una mirada de advertencia. No dudo más y se quedó en su sitio, desconcertada por la pregunta.

– No mucho, hoy tengo que partir y no tengo tiempo – puntualizo de una manera educada – Pero Eren ha prometido que no tardara mucho para decirle a Levi. Solo me pidió tiempo.

El hombre no tardo en suspirar con una mirada resignada: – Supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

– Estoy seguro que no lo hace con mala intención – reconoció con un tono de voz más bajo, procurando que nadie más pudiera escucharle.

Petra se acercó más a la orilla.

– Prometió que encontrara la oportunidad para decirle a Levi sobre su embarazo.

Como si le hubieran encestado un golpe, Petra retrocedió varios pasos en cuanto escucho sus palabras, completamente pasmada ante lo que acababa de oír.

Levi, quien siempre vociferaba que los niños eran una verdadera molestia, ahora tendría un hijo con Eren. Cuando ellos tenían su amorío, ni siquiera le planto esa idea a Petra; jamás menciono la opción de que formaran una familia. Siempre la había tratado como si fuera un acostón más para saciar su deseo. Y ahora, la dejaba de lado para comenzar de nuevo con alguien más. Con alguien que no era ella. Con un hombre. Con un mocoso. Con uno, que ahora le daría un primogénito.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin quedarse para ver como aquellos dos se despedían, regreso de nueva cuenta hacia las caballerizas con la vista cegada. Ingreso por la puerta de la cocina sin detenerse por los reclamos, empujando a más de una persona que se atreviera a cruzarse por su camino. No le importaba, ahora solo tenía un camino en su enfoque.

Reiner trato de llamarle la atención, sin embargo ella solo le paso de largo sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo. Ante una mala sensación, el rubio fue rápidamente en busca de su monarca, consiente de la actitud de la joven por advertencia de Levi.

Subiendo las caleras con pasos rápidos, Petra se dirigió prácticamente trotando hacia el área donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, siguiendo de fondo por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta que la separaba de la persona que le arruino su vida.

Eren se sobresaltó en cuanto Petra ingreso a la habitación hecha una furia, llegando justo cuando el castaño estaba por ponerse la ropa después de tomar una ducha. Muy apenas pudo cubrirse con la toalla antes de que Petra se abalanzara sobre él con gesto agresivo.

– ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – exclamo al tiempo que lo tomaba del antebrazo para zarandearlo con fuerza, tomando la oportunidad de que Eren se encontraba pasmado ante su inesperada llegada – ¡Solo viniste a causar problemas!

Eren trato de apartarla con una mano mientras intentaba mantener la toalla sobre su cuerpo con la otra, sintiendo como su brazo comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerte presión a la que lo sometía Petra, enterrando sus uñas sobre la suave piel del menor: – ¡B-basta!

– ¡¿Por qué no te moriste?! Eres un maldito fenómeno. Ningún hombre normal puede traer hijos al mundo – escupió con desagrado, mirándolo de una forma en la que dejaba en claro que su sola presencia le daba asco.

La piel de Eren perdió color al escucharla, dejando de forcejear ante el miedo que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su interior.

– ¡Deberían mandarte a la horca por tener a un engendro dentro de ti!

La cabeza de Eren se movió en un ángulo diferente en cuanto la palma de Petra se estampo contra su cara con fuerza. Sus ojos solo atinaron a abrirse por la sorpresa del golpe, sintiendo el ardor hacerse presente en su mejilla izquierda.

Los problemas se habían desatado en ese mismo instante.

– ¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?! – Levi entro a la habitación en cuanto escucho los gritos de la joven desde lejos, atendiendo ante el llamado de Reiner que ahora se encontraba a su espalda.

No tardo en visualizar a Petra en medio de la habitación, sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo en cuanto su mirada bajo y pudo localizar a Eren apoyado sobre el suelo, temblando mientras se sobaba levemente la mejilla que ahora comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo. No necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta de la situación.

– ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo?! – exigió saber en cuanto tomo del brazo a Petra, alejándola del menor de un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Lo que debí de hacer desde el principio! – exclamo sin dejarse intimidar, jalando de su brazo ante la intención de librarse del agarre en que la tenía Levi – Ya me canse de que tú y este estúpido niñato me vean la cara de idiota.

– Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y juro que te arrepentirás – gruño en advertencia, sosteniéndola frente a él con fuerza.

– Lo tratare como se me da la jodida gana porque es un fenómeno – contesto con altanería, notando en los ojos del azabache cierto desconcierto. No tardo en armar las piezas en su cabeza: – ¿Qué? ¿No sabias? – soltó una risa burlona – Tu querido Eren puede crear vida dentro de él. Y eso no es todo, ahora mismo está esperando un hijo tuyo.

La verdad había salido de golpe.

Levi dudó unos segundos antes de dirigir lentamente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Eren, quien lo miraba desde abajo con una expresión asustada en su rostro, aferrándose a la toalla que le cubría de un frio inexistente que bajaba por su columna vertebral. Lamentándose mil y un veces por haber dejado que las cosas salieran a la luz de aquella manera.

– ¿Ahora si te da asco verlo? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que elegirlo fue un error?

Levi se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia Petra, tensando la mandíbula al darse cuenta del trato que le estaba dando a Eren. Primero pasaría sobre su cadáver antes de dejarle que le hiciera daño.

De manera inesperada, jalo el brazo de la joven para obligarla a caminar en dirección a la puerta, logrando que trastabillara en el proceso ante la brusquedad de sus tirones. Reiner permanecía en la entrada de la habitación, quien esperaba preocupado algún tipo de indicación por parte del azabache. En su interior, solo quería entrar a la habitación para ayudar a Eren a reincorporarse.

– Llévatela de aquí – le ordeno con voz firme, empujando a Petra hacia el pasillo sin la menor delicadeza posible – Sácala del palacio. Ahora. Ya me canse de sus estúpidos berrinches.

Petra frunció el ceño ante la orden, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco: – ¿Qué est-?

– ¡No la quiero volver a ver por aquí jamás! – exclamo furioso en cuanto Reiner la sostuvo en su lugar, deteniendo cualquier tipo de queja – ¡Ni en mi palacio, y mucho menos cerca de Eren! ¡Esta exiliada de mi reino!

Petra contuvo el aire en sus pulmones ante la noticia, pasmada y sin tener algún tipo de objeción en su contra, notando el gran peso que conllevaba una simple palabra.

_"Exilio"_

Levi le estaba quitando todo.

Levi había preferido mantener al mocoso a su lado en lugar de a ella.

Su futuro dentro del reino, estaba acabado.

– Que se lleve todo, no quiero nada de ella por aquí – soltó con desagrado antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, cerrando de aquella manera su decisión definitiva.

Al estar en el refugio de su habitación, trago duro en un intento de armarse de valor antes de dirigir su vista hacia Eren de nuevo, quien ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la cama tras haberse reincorporado, mirándolo con una expresión de latente angustia en su rostro, consciente de que por fin la verdad saldría a la luz de una manera que jamás hubiera deseado.

El azabache notó que solo portaba una toalla húmeda sobre su cuerpo, por lo que no tardo en retirarse su casaca de encima para colocarla sobre los hombros de Eren lentamente, brindándole una protección que el castaño jamás había sentido tan reconfortante. De inmediato se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Levi permaneció en silencio frente a él. Un silencio que para Eren proclamaba el fin de su relación; de su amor.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante el llanto contenido.

– ¿Es verdad? – pregunto Levi tras pensarse sus palabras con cuidado, posicionándose frente a él para poder mirarle de cerca, necesitando ver en sus ojos cualquier tipo de confesión que pudiera decirle en aquel punto de la situación.

Eren sabía que las cosas se estaban desmoronando. En ese momento, las mentiras nos servirían de nada.

Asintió lentamente en respuesta, abriendo la boca al intentar articular alguna palabra: – N-no quería qu-…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le interrumpió en un reclamo de total desconcierto, abrumado ante la oleada de ideas que abundaban su mente con tan solo ver su afirmación – ¿Por qué te lo guardaste para ti mismo?

Eren pudo apreciar un tono de decepción en su voz.

– T-tenía miedo – confesó con todo el esfuerzo de no debilitar su voz.

No tuvo el valor de volver a dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que si veía el rostro del azabache, se derrumbaría por completo. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por él y por su bebé.

– Esto también fue sorpresa para mí. No sabía que mi cuerpo podía lograr esto – se hundió más bajo la casaca que Levi le había ofrecido, intentando hallar dentro de ella las fuerzas para hacerle frente a sus consecuencias.

– Entonces ya lo sabias desde antes – confirmo para sí mismo, frotándose la cara con las manos en un intento de calmarse.

La noticia le había caído de golpe y necesitaba de tiempo para asimilarlo.

– Sé que esto interfiere con tus planes – reconoció Eren, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la mirada del mayor hacia él – Así que no te causare más problemas.

Levi frunció el ceño.

– Solo dame unos momentos e iré por mis cosas – aseguro casi al instante, sorbiéndose la nariz con urgencia ante el intento de detener el moqueo que lo hacía sonar decaído.

El mayor se metió en su camino al notar como comenzaba a reincorporarse de la cama, bloqueándole el pase a tal punto de que le fue imposible dar siquiera un paso.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le impidió moverse de su lugar, confundido al no entender el objetivo del menor.

– Por mis cosas… – volvió a explicar en un hilo de voz – Para poder irme de aquí.

Una expresión atónita no tardo en posarse sobre el rostro de Levi, siendo sustituida a los pocos segundos por una de desacuerdo; frunciendo el ceño en automático al entender su decisión.

– Por el amor de dios, no vas a irte Eren – aclaro rápidamente y de una manera casi escandalizada, negando reiteradamente en desaprobación – Ni siquiera pienses en la estúpida idea de abandonar el palacio.

– P-pero Levi, esto va a cambiar muchas cosas – protesto en un intento nulo de hacerle entrar en razón y hacerle ver lo mismo que él – Todo por lo que has luchado se verá modificado.

– No soy tan débil como para dejar que eso me afecte de forma negativa – atajo con cierta altanería – Puedo controlar las cosas completamente.

– No estas entendiendo – negó rápidamente, desesperado para hacerle ver a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

– No, tú no estás entendiendo – contradijo con un tono de voz más elevado, hincándose frente a él para poder llegar a su misma altura, importándole poco que sus rodillas tocaran la alfombra directamente – ¿Te das cuenta de los que estás diciendo? – exigió saber – ¿De verdad vas a dejarme?

– Es lo mejor para ti – susurro con la voz quebrada, sintiendo imposible detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos al tener que mirarlo directamente, sintiéndose desnudo ante aquel par de ojos grisáceos que en ningún momento dejaron de mirarle.

– Solo yo decido que es lo mejor para mí – aclaro bajo una tonalidad de reprensión, suavizando su expresión mientras retiraba con delicadeza una lagrima traviesa que había escapado de las pupilas cristalinas del castaño –…Y tú eres lo mejor que puedo tener.

El labio inferior de Eren no tardo en temblar al escuchar sus palabras; tan hermosas y especiales que se sintió tan estúpido de tan solo pensar en la idea de abandonarlo. Olvido sus miedos y solo dejo que sus brazos viajaran directamente hacia el cuello de Levi en un abrazo necesitado, aferrándose a él al querer reconstruir su alma lastimada; su corazón roto.

– No tomes decisiones solo, y muchos menos si nos involucra a ambos – susurro tras resguardarlo en sus brazos.

– L-lo siento, lo siento tanto – sollozo en repetidas ocasiones al ocultar su rostro en el cuello del mayor, inundando su interior de un gran alivio y confort al sentir como Levi pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo hacia él con urgencia; tomando la oportunidad para acariciarle los cabellos castaños ante el deseo de calmarlo – T-te lo iba a decir, te lo juro. Pero no quería que me odiaras – confeso entre gimoteos, dejando ver su mayor miedo y la causa de su delirio.

La mano de Levi viajo instantáneamente hasta su mejilla no hinchada, indicándole con el movimiento que alzara la vista hasta sus ojos, proclamando aquello que tantos días se había guardado para sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo puedo odiar a la persona que más amo en este mundo?

Inconscientemente, una sensación de emoción se concentró en el estómago de Eren ante la inesperada confesión del azabache, siendo suficiente como para que todos sus inseguridades se fueran de un tirón; alejados y destruidos al ser sustituidos por una sensación más grande: Amor.

No dudo en cerrar sus ojos al sentir la cercanía de Levi más profunda; suspirando cuando el mayor cerró los labios sobre sus hinchados parpados antes de bajar lentamente por su rostro. Tembló un poco cuando lo sintió besar su mejilla lastimada, pero lo dejo pasar cuando el descenso se hizo más deseado y sus labios por fin se juntaron en un ansiado beso. Tan casto y profundo a la vez que desnudo su alma sin contratiempo, dejándose guiar por el sentimientos que inundaba a los dos a cometer semejante acto. Simplemente se dejó llevar por las acaricias y tomo la valentía de posar su mano temblorosa sobre el cuello de Levi, buscando más de su contacto al instante.

Levi lo sujetaba del rostro con una delicadeza única, sintiendo aun a Eren tembloroso bajo él mientras saboreaba el sabor salado de sus labios; tan frágil que no tardo en resguardarlo en sus brazos a tal grado de darle aquella seguridad que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Aquella seguridad de la que su hijo gozaría plenamente.

.

* * *

Poco le importo que sus ropas se arrugaran ante la agresividad con las que las guardaba dentro de su pequeña maleta, dejándose llevar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvar su situación.

Había confiado en que Levi tendría uso de razón y de que sacaría al mocoso de patadas a la calle por ser portador de semejante cualidad, sin embargo, ni siquiera la idea le cruzo por la mente y en su lugar; ella sería la que tendría que irse del palacio.

– Asegúrese de solo llevarse lo personal.

Petra giro su rostro hacia la puerta encontrándose con la presencia de Reiner, quien verificaba que la situación estuviera lo más calmada posible.

Los rumores no tardarían en comenzar a extenderse.

– ¿No me vas a dar algo de privacidad? – exigió la joven molesta, mostrándose ofendida al ser sometida a tal trato – No tengas esperanzas de ver mi ropa interior.

Reiner lo dudo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando pasar por alto el comentario de la castaña.

– Idiota – vocifero humillada, terminando de azotar sus perfumes junto con las demás pertenencias.

Todo se le había volteado en su contra de una forma inesperada. Ni siquiera cuando anteriormente se peleaba con Levi las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas.

La castigaba con miradas desinteresas, corriéndola de su oficina; jamás del palacio.

Ante la fatiga de tener que pensar un nuevo plan para salirse con la suya, se dejó caer sobre su cama por última vez, teniendo la única y desagradable opción de tener que recurrir a Erwin para ese tipo de casos.

Casi al instante en que el su cuerpo azoto sobre el colchón, un suave tintineo se hizo sonar cerca de ella, llamando su atención instantáneamente. Hurgo un poco sobre los bolsillos de su delantal hasta dar con el objeto que lo había provocado.

El juego de llaves del palacio: ventaja de ser la mucama principal.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se acentuó sobre su rostro al reconocerlas, alabándose así misma por no haberlas devuelto días antes.

Con ello tenía acceso a todas las cerraduras de las puertas que existieran en el interior del palacio. Desde la cocina… hasta las habitaciones principales.

De un salto se reincorporo de su lugar para guardar aquel conjunto de llaves en lo más hondo de su maleta, asegurándose de que fueran imperceptibles a la vista y de que su tintineo no llamara la atención de nadie. Lo siguió cubriendo con demás prendas de ropa hasta que se sintió satisfecha, cerrando completamente la maleta bajo un nuevo sentimiento de seguridad.

Sería solo una despedida momentánea.

.

* * *

– Vamos, levanta la cara.

Eren obedeció al instante, arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos cuando la bolsa con hielo dio sobre su mejilla, provocando que emitiera un débil quejido ante la temperatura y el dolor.

Levi trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

– No puedo creer que se atreviera a hacerte esto – exclamo con una expresión tensa, notando como la piel de Eren comenzaba a tornarse de un leve color morado. Pudo percibir una pequeño rasguño cerca de su pómulo.

El castaño se dejó hacer sin emitir ningún tipo de palabra, observando a su lado algunas vendas y pañuelos con hielo que Christa trajo después de ser llamada sutilmente, minutos después de que las cosas se hubieran calmado y de que tuviera el tiempo de ponerse alguna prendar de ropa encima. Se prometió así mismo que en cuanto pudiera, iría en su busca para aclararle la situación. Aun no podía olvidar la expresión asustada que puso al entrar a la habitación y ver su apariencia.

Por más que trato de sonreírle, la rubia aun lo miraba con una latente preocupación en su rostro.

Volvió su visa de nuevo hacia Levi, quien se concentraba en aplicarle la bolsa con hielos ante la esperanza de bajar la hinchazón producido por el golpe.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta:

– Ella hablaba de ti como si hubiera algún tipo de confianza – reconoció en voz baja, sintiendo en automático como la mano de Levi se detenía por completo.

El azabache lo miro al instante, encontrándose con sus ojos que aclamaban saber la verdad. Si quería que fuera sincero, él también debería de comenzar a serlo.

– Te lo voy a decir porque quiero que exista confianza entre nosotros, Eren. Quiero que me digas cualquier cosa que te atormente por más mínima que sea y yo cumpliré mi parte de hacerte saber todo lo que quieras. Nada de secretos entre nosotros – informo tras lanzar un suspiro de resignación, no muy feliz de rebelar esa parte de su pasado. El castaño acepto sin dudarlo – Su nombre es Petra Ral, lleva trabajando aquí antes de que tu llegaras... Ella y yo tuvimos un amorío durante un tiempo.

Eren lo miro con sorpresa, atónito al enterarse de la antigua relación que llevaban ellos dos. Sabía que Levi se involucraba anteriormente en asuntos de dudosa aceptación, sin embargo, jamás lo llego a imaginar con alguien más en momentos de intimidad.

La noticia le había dolido más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

– Se lo que estás pensando y de una vez digo que pares – advirtió el azabache tras ver como la expresión del menor decaída levemente. Dejo que Eren fuera ahora quien sostuviera la bolsa sobre su mejilla para tener la oportunidad de sentarse frente a él, sintiendo como la cama se hundía bajo su peso: – Comenzó hace varios años. No había ningún tipo de relación amorosa, solo quedábamos para poder satisfacernos un rato.

Eren asintió lentamente, animándolo a continuar.

– Cuando se enteró que me casaría y que ella no era mi opción, se puso furiosa. Además, en ese momento deje en claro que nuestros encuentros desaparecerían por completo – comento tras recordar aquellos días, sintiéndolos tan lejanos pero presentes a la vez.

– ¿Entonces no lo han vuelto a hacer? – pregunto el castaño con cierta duda en su voz.

– Todo se borró entre nosotros desde el día antes de nuestra boda – confirmo, dudando un poco en lo que diría a continuación: – Esas veces la rechazaba solo para sacármela de encima y que dejara de fastidiar, sin embargo, estoy más que satisfecho con haberlo hecho. Ahora mismo me arrepentiría si tuviera presente que tuvimos sexo cuando tú estabas conmigo.

Una débil sonrisa se acentuó sobre los labios de Eren, sintiéndose conmovido por la pequeña e inesperada confesión del azabache. Le dolía saber que alguien estuvo con él anteriormente, no podía ocultarlo, pero escuchar de sus propias palabras que se arrepentía plenamente de ello; le causaba un gran alivio en su interior.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi en busca de su cercanía, sintiendo aun el cuerpo del azabache tenso por la información que acababa de proporcionarle sobre Petra. Busco su mano a tientas, entrelazando sus dedos sobre los de él ante el deseo de tranquilizarlo y sentir compañía. Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que necesitaban de unos momentos para asimilar todo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – susurro Eren, encontrándose con su mirada grisácea – Habías dicho que no tenías planes de ser padre en ningún momento. Puedo entenderlo, Levi.

– Lo dije – acepto sus palabras – Pero estoy seguro que tú tampoco tenías planes de esto.

Eren se lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar con sinceridad.

– Pero lo quieres tener.

– Definitivamente – acepto sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Pues yo también lo quiero.

Le devolvió el agarre con más fuerza, demostrándole de manera silenciosa su apoyo.

– Sé que va a ser difícil. Joder Eren, no sé nada sobre cómo educar a un mocoso – comento abrumado – Ni siquiera tengo idea de que mierda regalarle cuando cumpla años.

Una risa salió en automático de Eren ante tales palabras. Una risa que Levi jamás había oído tan hermosa.

– Aun falta un poco para eso – reconoció el castaño con pena, cortando de tajo las preocupaciones apresuradas del mayor – Pero yo tampoco se nada, así que no serás el único mal padre.

Aquella palabra resonó en la mente de Levi con fuerza.

_"Padre"_

Él sería padre.

Dirigió su vista en automático hacia el vientre de Eren.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar aquella zona, siendo suficiente para que el castaño entendiera el mensaje.

Coloco su propia mano sobre su vientre ante la emoción: – Según los cálculos, estamos saliendo de los tres meses – comento sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, masajeando levemente sobre la tela con la palma de su mano – ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Levi lo miro a los ojos.

– Aun no se nota, pero está ahí – continúo el menor en un intento de animarlo.

Alzo una ceja tras sus palabras, dirigiendo de nueva cuenta su vista hacia esa parte de su cuerpo.

Lentamente –y con algo de duda– comenzó a alzar su mano de manera precavida, notando como Eren retiraba sus propias manos para dejarle un espacio libre. Presiono un poco al sentir la tela de su ropa chocar contra su palma, dando por fin en directo con el vientre del menor. Una escena especial para cualquiera, única para ellos.

Eren no tardo en juntar sus manos con la de Levi, manteniendo el contacto más prolongado; demostrándole una sonrisa de aliento y emoción. Sus ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo contenido, tan hermosos que no tardo en contagiar a Levi con una pequeña ración de emoción en su interior.

Tal vez, algunos cambios no resultaban tan malos.

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anonimo: **

_**~ Hbl:**_ Hoy he vuelto poco antes del mes c: !Vamos progresando!(?) Creo que le daré los meses que comúnmente son, pero dudo un poco que relate cada uno de esos meses. Nunca he experimentado un embarazo ni presenciado uno, así que temo no ser buena al dar ese tipo de detalles. !Aun así investigare! Ya tengo un par de escenitas planeadas para la ocasión ;A; !Que va! Muchas gracias a ti por tomar de tu tiempo para dejarme saber tu opinión, de verdad que lo aprecio un monton, me encanta leerlos. ¿Enfermería? Que chulada! Es un trabajo que admiro demasiado por la dedicación, asi que mucha suerte con ello ;A; Hanji saltara de emocion cuando se entere xD Espero que este corto(?) capitulo te guste como los demas, y te mando muchas fuerzas para que puedas seguir con tus estudios. !Nos leemos!

_**Anath97:**_ Jojoy !Bienvenida! Me alegra un montón que te guste el fic (Y que estés igual de enamorada por Farlan y Levi) ;A; ¿Todos en un dia?! Que fuerzas! Y eso que según a mi parecer, los capítulos son un poco larguitos ;-; Gracias por darme esta oportunidad c: Creo que esta vez actualice a tiempo, así que espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste como los demás. Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia c: !Nos leemos!

_**Inno Nel:**_ Asdfghjklñ ¿Tanta emoción? Muchas gracias ;A; El campamento no fue tan largo porque aquí os traigo el nuevo cap! ;A; (?) Y bueno, como ya leíste, la verdad por fin salio a la luz, un comienzo algo amargo pero un final tierno. Espero que te guste c: Nos leemos a la próxima, cariño~

_**~ Akire:** _¿Perderlo?! Vamos mujer, no soy tan mala como para escribir un aborto D: La idea estuvo presente, pero la deseche al instante :c !Epa! Hoy me tarde menos del mes en actualizar ¿Merezco un par de palmaditas en la espalda? :c Asdfghjklñ me gusto este nuevo poema, más por que las historias trágicas se ganan mi corazón inmediatamente. Mil gracias por pasarte de nuevo por aqui ;A;

* * *

!El embarazo por fin salio a la luz! Estaba ansiosa por escribir esta parte ;A;

Al principio no fue muy bonito. Vamos, todo lo que empieza mal, termina mal (Refiriéndome a la decisión de Eren sobre no decir nada) Sin embargo su amor pudo más contra todo y por fin los dos están juntos en un acontecimiento bonito e inesperado. Después de todo, ya les es imposible estar sin el otro.

Si, porque a pesar de que Eren tenia la fuerte decisión de tener a su bebe solo, su corazón estaba destrozado ante la simple idea de abandonar a Levi. !Hasta yo me muero si lo hace! ;-;

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fanfic, y mil gracias más si se tomaron un poquito más de su tiempo para dejar un review con su opinión c:

Espero sinceramente, que este capitulo les guste aunque sea un poco. Esto es todo por hoy, no leemos pronto y perdonen si se encontraron alguna falta de ortografía por ahí :c

Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos.

.

* * *

**_~ ¿Review? ~_**


	16. Voy a protegerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo c:

Actualizar rápido me hace recordar a esos días cuando comencé a escribir ;-; Se siente bonito salir un poco de las preocupaciones y enfocarme aquí.

Gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta historia y estar ahí para darme ánimos, lo aprecio un montonal ;A;

Espero que el capitulo les guste al menos un poquito y sin más por decir, las dejo para que continúen leyendo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Los murmullos se lograban escuchar por toda la zona alrededor del jardín principal. Todos se encontraban curiosos al ser llamados de aquella manera tan inesperada, susurrándose entre ellos algunas teorías sobre la razón de aquel mandato.

El príncipe Levi había proclamado un aviso real justo cuando el atardecer estaba a poco de concluir.

La mayoría se preguntaba si la razón de todo aquello sería para trasmitir alguna noticia perjudicial para el reino. Era de conocimiento público que aquella era la primera vez que el príncipe se dirigía al pueblo de una manera tan abierta y directamente.

En el interior del palacio, Eren se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, escuchando de fondo el torbellino de ideas que exclamaban las personas interrogantes. Se alisó el traje que especialmente se le proporciono para la ocasión ante un intento de calmar su corazón acelerado. La idea le había parecido buena en su mente, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a ella, un sentimiento de duda le corrompía su interior. Era la segunda vez que se presentaba ante un gran número de personas sin saber exactamente como dirigirse ante ellos.

– ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? – pregunto débilmente en cuanto sintió la presencia del azabache a su lado – ¿No es un poco precipitado?

A comparación de Eren, Levi se mostraba sereno y sin ningún tipo de duda en su rostro.

– El pueblo debe de saberlo – reitero con afirmación, tomándolo del antebrazo en caso de que necesitara un poco de apoyo para mantenerse en pie sin forzar su tobillo – Los rumores comenzaran a extenderse en cuanto tu cuerpo comience a cambiar más notoriamente.

– ¿Qué cosa va a cambiar?

Levi giro los ojos con fastidio al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

Hanji se colocó frente a ellos con un semblante curioso, vestida para la ocasión pero aun así completamente ajena al motivo del anuncio: – ¿Qué sucede, Levi? Me estas asustando con todo este evento misterioso – comento en busca de una explicación – Nunca habías hecho algo así antes, ni cuando fue tu boda con Eren.

– Lo sabrás al mismo tiempo que los demás – atajó el azabache antes de que Eren pudiera tomar la palabra y decir algo al respecto.

La castaña lo miro con cierto recelo al verse excluida del tema. Dirigió su vista momentáneamente hacia Eren en busca de una señal, pero el castaño aparto la mirada con nerviosismo ante el silencioso mandato por parte de Levi de que guardara silencio.

– Ya está todo listo para que puedan salir – informo Reiner en cuanto ingreso a la amplia habitación, dando la señal necesaria para que todo diera inicio.

– Andando – indico el azabache tras comenzar a caminar hacia el frente.

Reiner se dirigió de inmediato hasta las puertas del balcón para poder abrirlas en su máxima plenitud, dejando el espacio necesario para que los tres pudieran salir sin ningún tipo de problema. En cuando lo hizo, el sonido del exterior se volvió más potente ante la mirada sorprendida de Eren.

Casi todo el reino estaba reunido a las afueras del palacio, debajo de aquel balcón principal donde años atrás había sido testigo de noticias de guerra, de matrimonio, de alianzas, de desacuerdos y ahora; de un nuevo comienzo.

Eren respiro profundo varias veces al ser consciente de que cientos de pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se presentaba al lado de Levi como su pareja ante todo el reino.

– Aldeanos de Trost, es un privilegio saber que contamos con su presencia a pesar de este peculiar llamado que otorgué hacia ustedes – Levi miro a su alrededor con seriedad, satisfecho de que toda la gente había guardado silencio en cuanto pronuncio sus primeras palabras – El día de hoy vengo a informar de un suceso que cambiara el futuro de la familia real de una manera u otra, pero que sin duda, todo ello será de una manera positiva.

Eren sintió que aquel mensaje tenía un propósito escondido, algo que solo ellos dos entenderían.

– Como ya sabrán, contraje matrimonio hace un determinado tiempo. Por lo que el motivo de hoy no es anunciar nada menos que una gran noticia para el reino – tomo aire antes de continuar y decir aquello de lo que aún no se recuperaba del todo: – Voy a ser padre.

Eren giro su rostro hacia Levi tan rápido que sintió un tirón en el cuello ante el brusco movimiento. Después de haber dicho tanta palabrería de bienvenida, simplemente había soltado la verdad de golpe. Tan directo e inesperado que las expresiones de desconcierto no tardaron en aparecer en los semblantes de toda la gente.

El silencio inundo el lugar en cuanto sus palabras fueron dichas, sin que nadie tuviera la valentía suficiente como para hablar ni siquiera en un susurro. Hanji se giró lentamente hacia su hermano con los ojos abiertos y con una mirada perpleja, pensando internamente que jamás se habría imaginado al azabache con semejante responsabilidad.

La noticia había sido tan inesperada que no sabían cómo reaccionar. Conocían al príncipe como una persona déspota y arrogante que jamás se detendría a pensar en las consecuencia de sus actos si con ello sacaba algún provecho. La imagen de él era intimidante y hasta cierto punto respetuosa, por lo que imaginarlo bajo el cuidado de un hijo era algo difícil de pensar.

Cerca de ahí, los amigos de Eren se unieron ante la sorpresa, mirándose entre ellos en busca de una explicación. Christa miro de reojo a Armin, pero el rubio solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza, dejando en claro que ni él mismo era conocedor de ello.

Pixis –quien vigilaba todo– trasmitió una expresión atónita ante la noticia, desconociendo totalmente esa parte de sus vidas a pesar de llevar un cargo de importancia sobre la custodia del azabache.

Levi frunció el ceño al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de nadie, dispuesto a reclamar alguna explicación por aquel acto tan mal educado de su parte. O al menos esa era su intención antes de que Eren se le adelantara y tomara la palabra bajo su poder, recargando sus manos levemente en el límite del balcón para poder admirar a todos por igual.

– Comprendo que esto es algo difícil de asimilar para ustedes, hasta para mí fue una gran sorpresa saberlo – confesó con un semblante avergonzado, consiguiendo que todos lo miraran con atención. Levi se mantuvo en su lugar en silencio: – Pero considero que es algo especial y la opción de compartirlo ante ustedes fue latente, después de todo; somos un reino que depende de todos para poder mantenerse en pie. Tal vez no sea muy bueno para manejar estas cosas de importancia como lo es la monarquía, pero prometo esforzarme para mejorar en ello; para aprender cada día, para ser un apoyo hacia Levi y para cuidar de este ser humano que viene en camino. Entiendo que no tengo mucha influencia sobre lo que ustedes piensan al respecto, por lo que solo les puedo garantizar gratitud por mi parte ante su apoyo – las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una suave sonrisa – Pero les puedo confirmar que esa gratitud, vendrá de lo más sincero de mi corazón.

Se inclinó levemente al dar gracias por su atención antes de regresar a su lugar de nueva cuenta.

Miro en dirección a Levi en busca de susurrarle unas disculpas por haber hecho un acto arriesgado, sin embargo, algo le hizo detener sus palabras a mitad de camino.

Un aplauso.

Un aplauso comenzó a sonar desde el fondo, seguido a los pocos segundos de otro más, después de otro. No tardo mucho para que una efusiva ronda de aplausos comenzara a sonar cada vez con más fuerza.

Eren miro impresionado como todos exclamaban palabras de felicitaciones en su dirección, deseándole lo mejor en esa etapa de su vida. Algunos no dudaron en chiflar ante la idea de hacer más escándalo. Uno que otro gritaba promesas sobre proporcionarles lo mejor de sus mercancías como muestra de regalo. Pero de algo no cabía duda; todos se habían sentido conmovidos por las sinceras palabras de la pareja del príncipe. Aquel chico de cabellos castaños que desprendía humildes y gratitud en montón.

Agradecían plenamente el tenerlo como uno de sus próximos monarcas.

– ¡¿Por qué no fui la primera en enterarme?! – reclamo Hanji en cuanto rodeo a Levi para acercarse hacia Eren y proporcionarle un abrazo, sin poder contener la emoción y alegría que desbordaba ante la noticia – Por dios, Eren ¡Voy a ser tía!

– Felicidades, Hanji – exclamo con una risita, divertido ante la combinación de sorpresa y emoción que adornaba el rostro de la joven.

– ¿Qué será? ¿Niño? ¿Niña? – las palabras salían rápidamente de su boca – ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Puedes llamarlo como yo? ¿Y si tienes dos?

– Detente, no necesitamos abrumarnos todavía con eso – gruño Levi tras verse atiborrado por sus preguntas.

– No me preocupa que sea, lo único que pido es que nazca saludable – respondió Eren un poco avergonzado ante la idea, sintiéndose más calmado ahora que sabía que habían obtenido una respuesta positiva.

Todos lo habían aceptado abiertamente.

Tanteo la mano del azabache, quien entrelazo sus dedos en automático ante la búsqueda de un apretón más fuerte y seguro, demostrando silenciosamente su apoyo.

Levi podía sentir la emoción de Eren con tan solo ver su expresión. Miraba frente a ellos con una sensación de alivio, saludando con algo de pena a las personas que le otorgaban buena suerte en su embarazo. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba tranquilo de saber que todos habían aceptado al castaño aun a pesar de saber poco sobre él. El embarazo de Eren era algo que se sabría abiertamente, por lo que era seguro que la noticia no tardaría en llegar a oídos de la corte real, tal vez hasta en lo reinos vecinos.

Estaba orgulloso de que el menor se hubiera enfrentado a la situación aun a pesar de haber dudado un poco al principio. Eren había sido el motivo de un lazo entre las personas.

Había eliminado por primera vez la gran barrera entre el pueblo y los gobernantes.

.

* * *

– No puedo creer que te dejaras llevar por tus emociones de esta manera. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

– Lo soy – afirmo Petra con fuerza, cansada de los sermones.

– ¡Pues tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario! – atajó Erwin con un tono de voz más superior, haciendo saber su lugar – Tu acto fue estúpido y arriesgado. Tú que tanto querías llevar a cabo esta venganza hiciste que todo se arruinara.

– ¡Me fue inevitable! No pude pensar con claridad al enterarme de la noticia – se excusó alterada, acabando con la nula paciencia que tenía.

Erwin arqueo la ceja inquisitivo, sentado sobre su gran silla mientras recarga el mentón en su puño derecho, analizando las pocas probabilidades que tenían de salir victoriosos. Petra estaba que echaba humo de las orejas desde que entro a su palacio, cargando con ella una enorme maleta y con la petición de que necesitaba alojamiento. Bastó una fuerte discusión para sacarle toda la verdad.

– ¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – cuestiono el rubio un tanto receloso, consciente de que no necesitaba de algún tipo de rumor innecesario – No es hora de que salgas con una de tus suposiciones.

– Te estoy diciendo que yo misma los vi decir eso – aclaro con fastidio – Levi tampoco estaba consciente del embarazo, su expresión lo confirmaba todo.

– ¿Qué paso después de eso? ¿Cómo reacciono? – pregunto con exigencia – ¿Qué dijo al respecto?

– No lo sé. Me mando sacar del palacio antes de que viera algo – respondió con la voz tensa, recordando la humillación que sintió al ser objetivo de las miradas curiosas que fueron testigos de su partida.

– Nunca se me paso por la mente que pudiera suceder esto – replico pensativo – Esto modifica todos nuestros planes.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – cuestionó Petra con ironía.

– ¡Al menos hubiéramos tenido más oportunidad si aprendieras a controlar tus impulsos! – acuso con fuerza, usando su propia explicación para dejarla en evidencia.

Erwin se froto las sienes en un intento de calmarse, hurgando en su interior ante algún plan que pudiera sacarse de la manga. Sus posibilidades se habían reducido al máximo gracias a aquel acto tan irresponsable de la castaña.

Petra tenso la mandíbula por el reclamo: – Tengo las llaves del palacio – informo secamente.

El rubio alzo la mirada en su dirección.

– No las regrese cuando me fui, las escondí en mi maleta antes de que pudieran darse cuenta – continuo bajo la mirada interrogante del mayor – Dudo que sepan que estoy aquí, así que no hay posibilidad de que vengan a reclamarlas.

Erwin suavizo su expresión.

– ¿Cuánto acceso tenemos? – pregunto interesado, consciente de que tenían una nueva esperanza.

– De todo. La mayoría de las habitaciones tienen cerraduras que comparten la misma llave, solo las principales cuentan con unas especiales; más seguras. Claramente, también cuento con ellas – afirmo con un tono confianzudo, notando el repentino cambio del rubio.

Erwin se lo pensó unos segundos. Era verdad que tener aquellas llaves en su poder le abría una oportunidad única, pero también estaba consciente de que el riesgo era igual de grande. Solo tendrían una oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan y no podían darse el lujo de cometer el mínimo error. Necesitaban planear las cosas paso a paso.

– Te asignaré una habitación y necesito que no salgas de ella para nada – ordeno tras pensárselo unos momentos – Oculta las llaves en un lugar seguro, de ser posible; no les quietes los ojos de encima.

– ¿Me vas a tener encerrada? – exclamo Petra con desacuerdo, dejando en claro que la opción no le era de su agradado.

– Alguien se encargara de brindarte comida y agua, cualquier cosa que necesites – explico Erwin al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse al tener algunas cosas en mente – Quédate aquí hasta que vengan por ti. No hables con nadie ni mucho menos te saltes mis órdenes, no necesitamos que sepan que estas aquí.

Petra estuvo dispuesta a replicar sobre ello, sin embargo, Erwin cerró la puerta de un azotón antes de darle oportunidad de que siquiera abriera la boca.

Camino por entre los pasillos de su palacio con paso apresurado, comenzando a organizar cronológicamente las ideas en su mente. Si las palabras de Petra eran ciertas, se aprovecharía del estado de Eren para hacer un movimiento seguro. Poco dudaba que Levi estuviera dispuesto a separarse del castaño, por lo que usaría eso a su favor para llevar sus planes acabo y tener por fin lo que siempre deseo.

Necesitaba de un solo documento para tener el poder.

Un nuevo reino se alzaría bajo sus pies.

.

* * *

Farlan sonrió con orgullo en cuanto Eren término de pronunciar aquel pequeño discurso. Su alrededor no tardo en llenarse de gritos con felicitaciones y buenos deseos, por lo que se dejó llevar por el ambiente y no tardo en juntar sus manos en un aplauso efusivo, formando parte de aquella pequeña fiesta en celebración.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad se asentó en su interior al entender que ahora Eren se encontraría más calmado en cuestión a su embarazo, ya que a juzgar por las miradas que Levi le dirigía, pudo deducir que las cosas entre ellos ya habían sido aclaradas con anterioridad. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar a Levi ser el portador de aquella noticia con tanta tranquilidad.

Se volvió a colocar el sombrero que portaba antes de comenzar a hacerse paso por entre medio de las personas. La gente aun seguía celebrando a pesar de que los futuros monarcas ya habían hecho mención de su retirada. Rodeo el palacio con pasos seguros hasta dar con las puertas principales. Un gran número de guardias se encontraban haciendo su vigilancia rutinaria, pero aun así no tuvo ningún problema de ingresar al interior. Después de todo, la mayoría lo reconocía ante sus constantes visitas hacia el príncipe.

Subió las escaleras después de saludarlos amistosamente, dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso para ir al encuentro del azabache. Detuvo sus pasos al visualizar a varias personas en el interior de la habitación, por lo que sin tener más opción, decidió esperar a las afueras del pasillo. No tardo en escuchar varias voces en cuanto los tres ingresaron de nuevo al palacio.

– Te lo tenías bien guardado – exclamo Pixis con cierta picardía en su voz, dirigiéndose hacia Levi en cuanto las puertas del balcón se cerraron por completo, dando por concluido el pequeño evento.

– Por una maldita vez no quería que te metieras en mi vida – gruño Levi bajo su mirada burlona.

– ¡Tendremos un bebé por el palacio! – exclamo Hanji con emoción en dirección al hombre, imaginando miles de juegos que se dedicaría a hacer con su futuro sobrino.

– ¡Eren!

El castaño se giró con cierto desconcierto en cuanto escucho su nombre, sobresaltándose en el proceso en cuanto un par de brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo. Solo una risa divertida al darse cuenta de la situación cuando Christa casi le golpea el mentón con su frente. La pequeña rubia se había abalanzado sobre él en cuanto pudo.

Levi enarco una ceja ante tal acción, observando silenciosamente la escena frente a sí.

– ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes? – cuestiono Christa en un tono reprensorio, aun apretujada sobre su pecho.

– No es una cosa que se deba de tomar a la ligera – replico Armin al acercarse hacia ellos. Marco y Jean le siguieron el paso – Pensábamos que te estaba pasando algo malo.

– Lo lamento chicos, tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza sobre esto y no sabía cómo actuar al respecto – se disculpó sinceramente, separándose por fin de la rubia al acariciar levemente sus cabellos.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que sea – prometio Armin tras tomarle las manos en una muestra de apoyo, mirándole con total seriedad – Somos tus amigos, estuvimos ahí para ti desde el inicio y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el final. Te ayudáramos para cualquiera cosa; a ti y a tu bebé.

La expresión de Levi se suavizo un poco al escuchar tales palabras. Observo como Eren asentía con debilidad antes de sonreír avergonzado, intentando disimular las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Era consciente de que en un principio, no tenía una buena impresión de la relación que mantenía Eren con sus viejos amigos, llegando al punto de ordenarle estrictamente que cortara toda comunicación de tajo. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días y ante los pequeños relatos que en ocasiones Eren le confesaba, comenzaba a cambiar la fuerte perspectiva que mantenía sobre ellos, en especial; cuando el castaño los mencionaba con un fugaz brillo en los ojos.

Ahora entendía porque se refería a ellos de una manera tan especial.

– Corrieron hasta aquí en cuanto Eren término de hablar – susurro Pixis en dirección a Levi, observando la escena en silencio. Hanji trato de ocultar una sonrisa.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Levi pudo percibir de reojo algunos movimientos cerca de la puerta. Al girarse con desconcierto localizo a Farlan fuera de la habitación, indicándole con ademanes que necesitaba de unos minutos a solas con él.

– En un momento regreso – aviso Levi cortantemente, caminando directamente hacia la salida. Se aseguró de que Eren no notara su ausencia antes de salir por completo.

– Perdón por interrumpir así, pero traigo la invitación para el evento – fue lo primero que dijo Farlan en cuanto Levi estuvo frente a él, entregándole el pequeño sobre que había preparado con anterioridad.

– ¿No hubo problemas con la otra? – cuestionó el azabache mientras la inspeccionaba, aun sin abrirla ante la idea de que el castaño fuera el primero en leerla.

Farlan negó con rapidez: – Ya se envió a la dirección que me proporcionaste. No tardara en llegar a la corte real, hemos pedido que se la entreguen especialmente al señor Rod Reiss – afirmo con seguridad, haciéndole saber que sus indicaciones se habían cumplido al pie de la letra.

Levi asintió complacido. Ya solo era cuestión de que Reiss se presentara al evento.

– Eren… ¿Acepto ir? – pregunto el rubio tras pensárselo unos segundos, temiendo tocar un tema delicado.

– Planeo decírselo junto con la invitación – aclaro Levi mientras la levantaba en alto – Han sucedido muchas cosas y ese tema aún no ha sido tocado.

– Cierto – soltó una suave risa – Todos están muy emocionados por la noticia.

Levi ladeo levemente la cabeza ante su actitud.

– Me pregunto porque no te muestras tan sorprendido – inquirió tras analizar su semblante.

Farlan desvaneció su sonrisa lentamente, reemplazándola con una mueca indecisa. Su silencio fue suficiente para Levi.

– Eren te lo dijo desde antes – dedujo el azabache ante su nula respuesta – Supongo que siempre te tuvo más confianza – opino con un tono tenso.

– No es eso, simplemente estaba asustado, necesitaba de alguien que le diera un consejo. Alguien que le ayudara un poco sobre qué camino elegir – justifico Farlan sin arrepentimientos, listo para hacerle frente – La culpa lo atormentaba.

– Él no tiene la culpa de nada – gruño el azabache inconforme.

– Pero si tenía miedo de arruinar tu felicidad – contradijo para su sorpresa – Realmente no me confesó sobre a qué se refería exactamente, pero quería que tú cumplieras tu sueño de tomar el trono. No quería ser un estorbo. Trate de convencerle de lo contrario pero aun así se mantenía recio a ello.

– Ya he hablado con él y le he quitado esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Le he dejado en claro que debió de decírmelo desde un principio, independientemente de las consecuencias que trajera con ello – aclaro Levi tras recordar la extenuante platica que tuvo con el castaño – Hablamos con seriedad y hemos tomado una decisión.

– ¿Puedo deducir que Eren ya no podrá preocuparse sobre ese aspecto?

– Puedes afirmar que Eren será feliz – atajó con claridad, poniendo en ello sus más sinceras palabras.

Farlan contuvo el aliento.

– Las cosas han quedado claras entre nosotros – reitero Levi con seguridad – Estaremos juntos; por nosotros y por el bebé.

El rubio asintió levemente, complacido ante la idea aunque aquello significara que sus oportunidades de conseguir algo más que una amistad estaban completamente desechadas.

Eren tenía a Levi a su lado, siempre lo tuvo.

– En ese caso, es hora de irme. Aún tengo que verificar varias cosas para que todo salga perfecto – informo tras soltar el aire de sus pulmones, obligándose así mismo a no dejarse vencer por la realidad.

– ¿Tan seguro estas de que asista? – inquirió Levi.

– Tengo la ligera esperanza – afirmo tras volver a colocarse su sombrero, tomando la oportunidad para hacer una reverencia en despedida – Nos vemos, príncipe. Y felicidades por ser papá, una vida junto a Eren lo vale todo.

Levi no menciono nada en respuesta, no era necesario que alguien más se lo digiera; el mismo lo sabía con exactitud.

Siguió con la mirada a Farlan en cuanto se dio la vuelta para retirarse del palacio, dispuesto a seguir adelante ante un amor que el que, a pesar de no haber tenido oportunidad alguna; si paso de momentos maravillosos.

El azabache bajo su vista hasta la invitación que portaba en sus manos, girándola levemente antes de guardarla dentro de su bolsillo, dispuesto a encontrar una oportunidad entre aquel mar de emociones que todos sentían para poder entregarla.

Ya podría darse una imagen de la expresión que Eren pondría.

.

* * *

– ¿Señor?

Rod alzó la vista de su escritorio ante el llamado, encontrándose a uno de sus asistentes al pie de la puerta, pidiendo con la mirada el permiso para ingresar al interior.

– Adelante – indico con un gesto de la mano, brindándole la oportunidad de continuar con sus pasos – ¿Qué sucede?

– Ha llegado una carta para usted – informo el joven tras alzar en alto el sobre de tonalidad blanco – Viene de parte del palacio, según me informaron.

Reiss abrió los ojos sorprendido: – ¿Qué podrá ser? – se cuestionó así mismo, tomando el sobre entre sus manos para abrirlo con cuidado.

– Hay otra cosa que quería comentarle – continuo el chico, logrando con ello volver a capturar la atención de su superior – El príncipe convoco a todo el pueblo para que asistieran al palacio ante el objetivo de dar un anuncio frente a ellos.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso? – pregunto Rod bajo una mirada interrogante, desconociendo totalmente esa parte del día.

– Hace unas horas; toda la gente no dejaba de hablar de ello. La orden llego de una manera inesperada para todos. Y la noticia que se mencionó causo cierto revuelo – puntualizo antes de proseguir con lo de mayor importancia – La sucesión al trono se extiende una línea más. Se anunció ante todos que el príncipe y su pareja tendrán descendencia dentro de unos meses.

Rod se retiró sus lentes por un momento ante la perplejidad que le ocasionaron sus palabras. En ese momento volvió a tomar conciencia de la carta que le había llegado, por lo que –ante la curiosidad– comenzó a abrirla ante la idea de conseguir una explicación más detallada.

En cuanto leía el interior pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de la invitación al evento que Levi había mencionado con anterioridad; cuando fue convocado a la primera junta en torno a su sucesión al trono. A pesar de haberle visto tan seguro con ello, debía de admitir que el hecho de que el proyecto hubiera finalizado con éxito le traía una gran sorpresa.

Según a palabras de azabache, el asunto había sido encabezado principalmente por su pareja; aquel joven de cabellos castaños que conoció fugazmente en el banquete al que fue invitado. La idea de que aquel pequeño era la razón principal de los cambios en Levi, le traía cierto alivio en su interior.

Sus acciones estaban mejorando.

– ¿Sucede algo malo con el príncipe? – pregunto el joven curioso, notando la mirada distraída del hombre.

– No – negó con la cabeza en respuesta –… Por primera vez, no.

Sin duda era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.

.

* * *

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta de una manera silenciosa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que veía al castaño frente a él moverse de un lado a otro; acomodando todo para poder descansar a gusto ahora que la noche ya se había hecho presente desde hace unas horas. Por más que le siguiera insistiendo, el mocoso seguía sin querer tomar un descanso.

– Todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Eren se detuvo ante un leve sobresalto por la sorpresa. Se giró tras su espalda con una sonrisa, encontrado la figura de Levi quien le miraba con burla.

– Fue bonito sentir todo el apoyo – confesó Eren sin ocultar su tranquilidad, sujetando la pijama contra se pecho al estar a punto de cambiarse las ropas para dormir.

– Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte – reprocho el azabache tras ingresar a la habitación, cerrando esta vez la puerta tras de sí – Aunque no lo creas, todos se alegraron por la noticia.

– Lamento haber hablado de aquella manera inesperada – se disculpó apenado, sin preocuparse realmente por ser reprendido – Pensé que sería buena idea.

– Lo fue – concordó con cierto fastidio, situándose frente a él – Tus palabras fueron de utilidad. Supongo que cuando gobernemos por completo, la gente pedirá más de tus discursos motivadores – opino con sorna, buscando una forma de avergonzarlo ante su acción.

– ¿Esta celoso, príncipe? – pregunto sin caer en su trampa, mirándole con diversión.

Levi enarco la ceja ante su comentario: – Tengo algo para ti, mocoso. Y no te lo estas ganando – advirtió en reprensión, consiguiendo que la mirada del castaño cambiara a una de confusión.

– ¿Algo para mí? – repitió con desconcierto.

– Algo por lo que tanto habías fastidiado – repuso al tiempo que sacaba la invitación del bolsillo interior de su casaca, tomando la cercanía que mantenía con Eren a su favor para poder entregársela sin problemas.

Eren dejo sus ropas sobre el lecho de la cama con rapidez antes de tomar el sobre entre sus manos con duda.

– Ábrelo – gruño el azabache en una orden impaciente.

Sin perder más el tiempo, siguió sus instrucciones y lo abrió con delicadeza, sacando del interior una carta perfectamente doblada a la mitad, decorado en una de las orillas con una hermosa letra donde se plasmaba el remitente. Sus ojos se abrieron con entusiasmo al reconocer el aspecto de una invitación.

– ¿Esto es…? – ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, la emoción lo dominaban.

Tratando de mantener la calma, abrió la carta para poder leer en su interior los detalles del evento. Mordió su labio inferior conforme sus ojos pasaban por las palabras plasmadas, inconsciente de que sus ojos tomaban un cierto brillo de felicidad; cosa que no paso desapercibido por Levi.

– ¿Esto quiere decir que ya está todo listo? – cuestiono sin esperar realmente una respuesta – ¿Desde cuándo la tenías?

– Farlan me la entregó hoy, pero quise esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco para poder dártela con más tranquilidad – justifico ante la verdad, divertido al ver que su deducción sobre la actitud que tomaría Eren había acertado por completo.

– ¿Por qué no me la entrego él? Es una noticia maravillosa – comento con una mueca, lamentándose de no haberle agradecido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Levi frunció sus labios ante la idea de proseguir con el tema: – Le pedí que no lo hiciera, en especial porque aun tengo que hablar contigo sobre esto.

Eren frunció su ceño levemente ante la preocupación que había notado en sus palabras. No comento nada y dejo que Levi siguiera hablando.

– Para poder llegar hasta allá solo podemos ir por un camino – repuso el azabache con cierta tensión en su voz, consciente de que lo que diría cambiaría el ánimo del mocoso – Tendremos que cruzar el mismo trecho en donde tuviste el accidente.

Y tal como lo pensó; sucedió.

La sonrisa de Eren se desvaneció lentamente en cuanto procesó sus palabras, notando por primera vez esa parte que involucraba el viaje. Bajó la vista hacia la invitación de nuevo, esta vez con una ligera mueca en sus labios.

– No había pensado en ello – susurro por debajo, cambiando su entusiasmo radicalmente.

– No estás obligado a ir – aclaro Levi de inmediato.

– Quiero ir – contradijo Eren suavemente.

– Farlan puede presentarse en tu nombre y pedir disculpar por tu ausencia. Él también entiende lo difícil que puede ser esto – comento el mayor, disgustado por el cambio que había tomado la situación.

– No quiero que esto me siga atormentando – confesó Eren tras pensarlo unos segundos, levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia Levi – Entiendo que fue un acontecimiento peligroso, pero no quiero que mi vida se guié en ello. Esto es algo importante, algo por lo que hemos luchado fuertemente; no quiero que ese accidente opaque el triunfo de haber conseguido que todo saliera como lo planeamos.

Levi suspiro suavemente, encontrando de nuevo la determinación en los ojos del menor. Aquella determinación que a veces temía perder.

– ¿Estás seguro? – cuestiono de nueva cuenta, sabiendo que en esa ocasión él era el que tenía las dudas de asistir. Volver a pensar en los sucesos de aquella vez le causaba aun un gran disgusto.

– ¿Vas a ir conmigo de nuevo? – pregunto Eren a su vez, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

– Si con ello te sientes más seguro; está bien.

La sorpresa no tardó en aparecerse en el semblante de Eren, quien nunca se esperó aquella afirmación sin reproches de por medio. Su sonrisa se acentuó de inmediato.

– Es lo único que necesito – susurro inmediatamente en una afirmación, antes de cortar la poca distancia que lo separaba de él.

Besó fugazmente el mentón de Levi, buscando resguardarse en su pecho ante aquellas fuerzas que necesitaba de su parte. El azabache no dudo en tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo contra él, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que las cosas irían bien; de que estaría ahí para protegerle.

– Si comienzas a llorar de la emoción durante la ceremonia, juro por dios que será la última vez que salgas en público, Eren Jeager – advirtió el mayor en voz baja y en un tono que daba a entender que hablaba en serio.

Consiguió que Eren riera ante la idea de verse así mismo en aquella situación, alejando cualquier rastro de preocupación que se había alojado entre ellos. Nada podía garantizarle que las cosas tuvieran un ritmo positivo, sin embargo, solo era cuestión de permanecer juntos para superar cualquier reto que se les presentara.

Para Eren, resguardarse en los brazos de Levi era lo único que necesitaba para recuperar sus fuerzas.

.

* * *

Cada vez que caminaba por los alrededores del palacio, la gente se le quedaba observando con atención, atentos ante cualquier señal que pudiera hacer ante la orden de pedir algo. En varias ocasiones trato de dejarlo pasar y seguir como si nada, sin embargo, le era imposible no sentir las miradas sobre su presencia a cada paso que daba.

Todo había comenzado desde que se dio a conocer la noticia de que esperaba un hijo de Levi; y de eso habían pasado un par de días.

Estaba agradecido por todo aquel gesto de preocupación que se le estaba brindando, pero debía de admitir que era un poco abrumador recibir toda esa atención.

Eren sonrió en dirección a ellos antes de retomar su camino y caminar hacia la oficina de Levi, animado ante la idea de que por fin podría ver el proyecto finalizado.

El día de la inauguración había llegado.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza con un gesto divertido, observando a Levi sentado tras su escritorio como últimamente lo estaba haciendo. Comenzaba a tomar los asuntos del reino con más seriedad.

– ¿Ya estás listo? – pregunto el azabache tras reconocer su presencia, escuchando los pasos del menor cada vez más cercanos.

– El carruaje nos espera abajo – confirmo Eren sin ocultar su emoción, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda en un intento de mantenerlos quietos.

– ¿Te estas sintiendo bien? No necesito que tengas una decaída estando allá – sentencio tras poner en evidencia los constantes síntomas que cada día azotaban al castaño con más frecuencia.

A veces se seguía preguntando como es que no se había dado cuenta antes.

– El bebé está cooperando el día de hoy – respondió complacido, frotando su vientre ligeramente abultado – No eres el único que está al pendiente de eso – Eren se lo pensó unos segundos antes de proseguir – Es algo extraño que todos estén sobre mi cada vez que salgo.

– No es extraño, yo se los he ordenado – aclaro Levi sin remordimiento, comenzando a acomodar los documentos dentro de su cajón.

Eren contuvo una mueca ante sus palabras; no lo había deducido antes.

– Levi – le llamo en un tono de advertencia.

– Cuando no pueda mantener mi ojo sobre ti, ellos lo harán – justifico tras acercarse hacia él, notando aun su mirada indecisa.

– No necesito que me vigilen, estoy bien – confirmo seguro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– No es un tema que este en discusión. Me sentiré más aliviado si esto sigue así – se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no dejarse ceder – Aun no sabemos con exactitud como reaccionara tu cuerpo ante todo esto.

– El doctor Hannes me ha hecho una revisión esta mañana. Al parecer, todo está en orden – informo – Ha estado investigando por su cuenta para poder ayudarnos con más confianza.

– Aun así, Eren. No me voy a arriesgar a ponerte en peligro de nuevo – insistió en un tono que daba a entender que no había otra elección.

Eren no pudo replicar contra ello, no cuando la expresión de Levi aún se mostraba dolida al recordar aquellos días donde sus opciones de sobrevivencia fueron pocas en algún momento.

Suavizo la mirada después de soltar un suspiro de rendición: – Bien – acepto – Pero al menos dales un descanso, estoy aquí adentro, nada malo va a pasarme.

– Lo voy a pensar – deposito un rápido beso sobre sus castaños mechones antes de adelantarse y tomar la manija de la puerta; abriéndola al instante – Anda, que seguro ya vamos tarde – señalo con una mirada no muy complacida.

La sonrisa de Eren regreso en automático tras su gesto, esperándolo afuera del pasillo en cuanto salió para poder caminar los dos juntos hacia el piso superior; listos para retirarse.

Reiner se encontraba erguido firmemente al lado de la puerta principal que los conducía al exterior, esperando pacientemente a que bajaran por completo.

– El carruaje se quedara allá durante toda la visita, en caso de que necesiten regresar rápido – informo en cuanto estuvieron cerca, encaminándolos hacia las puertas del carruaje.

– Como siempre; quiero que todo esté en orden mientras no estemos – indico Levi sin decir más, seguro de que el rubio entendería las reglas de siempre.

Tras una rápida despedida, Eren subió al interior sin pensárselo dos veces, consciente de que aquella sería la primera vez que se volvía a subir a un carruaje después de cierto tiempo. Levi le siguió de inmediato y tras verificar que todo estuviera en orden, dio el aviso de que comenzaran con el recorrido.

– Ya sabes mis peticiones – rememoro Levi tras emprender la marcha, mirándolo directamente ante la decisión de sentarse frente a él.

– Si nos sentimos mal, debo de decirlo inmediatamente – repitió Eren al recordar la promesa que hizo la noche anterior, frotando levemente su vientre ante la señal de que estaba hablando por los dos.

Levi asintió satisfecho, mirando fugazmente al viente del menor. La presencia del bebé era cada vez más latente.

– No recuerdo cuánto dura el viaje – murmuro al tiempo que daba un fugaz vistazo por la ventana.

– No es mucho, pero pedí algunos libros para pasar el rato – aviso el castaño mientras los tomaba de un pequeño maletín, cortesía de Armin ante la idea de hacer el viaje menos aburrido.

– Has estado leyendo mucho últimamente – notó Levi con una mirada curiosa, recordando las veces en las que lo capto con un libro en mano.

– Me gustaría practicar mi lectura, que sea más fluida – confeso con un ligero tono avergonzado – Además – sonrió ligeramente – Le estoy leyendo al bebé también.

Levi arqueo una ceja ante su comentario.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – cuestiono desconcertado.

– Creo que podrá escucharme cuando crezca un poco más, por mientras solo estoy practicando – encogió los hombros con vergüenza – Es divertido intentarlo.

– Nunca te he escuchado hacerlo – reprocho el azabache, reclamando silenciosamente su desacuerdo.

– Lo hago cuando estoy solo, pero si quieres puedo avisarte cuando lo intente de nuevo – ofreció sin sonar no muy convencido. Sabía que no podría leer sin sentir los nervios de tener la mirada de Levi puesta sobre él.

– Bueno, creo que ahora es una buena ocasión para que lo intentes – opino Levi inocentemente, recargando el mentón sobre su puño ante la búsqueda de tomar una posición más cómoda.

– ¿Ahora? – repitió la petición con duda.

– No tengo nada que más que hacer y me mareo fácilmente si leo en movimiento – dijo en un modo que le daba a entender que no tendría otra opción – Elige el que quieras, tengo la mente abierta.

Eren mordió su labio inferior mientras leía los títulos que estaban en su regazo, nervioso al verse sometido a aquella situación.

Era la séptima vez que leía para su hijo; pero la primera que leía para Levi.

Eligió un libro de lectura sencilla y de una temática que incluía un poco de drama. Dejo el resto de los libros a un lado para poder concentrarse por completo en el que eligió, pasando fugazmente los dedos por las páginas ante la búsqueda del primer capítulo.

Levi lo observo en silencio, notando desde el principio su actitud indecisa. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al mentirle sobre que no podía leer, pero nunca se le paso por la mente decirle que se detuviera. Estar presente mientras leía para su hijo era algo que le causaba curiosidad.

– Llegaremos antes de que comiences con la primera página – advirtió el mayor en un intento de apurarlo.

Eren lo miro con reproche unos segundos antes de volver a dirigir su vista al interior del libro. Se armó de valor, tomo aire y sin prolongar más la ocasión; comenzó con la lectura.

Levi lo escucho con atención todo el tiempo, estando en la misma posición mientras los minutos pasaban. Notó en cada ocasión como Eren cambiada de tono de voz según la historia lo ameritaba, dando con ello una lectura más llamativa. Tuvo alguno que otro problema en cuanto la pronunciación; cuando una palabra era la suficientemente larga o tediosa como para decirla al primer intento, sin embargo no se detenía ante ello y cuando lograba superarlo, seguía con la historia con el mismo entusiasmo.

Era un gesto sencillo pero que logro que los dos se entretuvieran por el resto del camino. Eren se adentró tanto en la lectura que dejo los nervios de lado para enfocarse en ello totalmente, mirando fugazmente a Levi cuando la conservación entre los personajes tomaba un rumbo alarmante. El mayor se reía internamente de las expresiones que el castaño mantenía en su rostro, relajado y enfocado solamente en él.

El tiempo paso volando de una manera extraordinaria, perdidos en su pequeño momento antes de que la realidad los obligara a regresar. Los dos se sobresaltaron levemente cuando sintieron que el carruaje se detenía por completo. Levi fue el primero en erguirse ante la idea de que algo malo había sucedido, sin embargo, su guardia se mantuvo baja al dar un vistazo por la ventana y reconocer que –para su sorpresa– el viaje había concluido.

– Eso fue rápido, ya llegamos – susurro, dejando un espacio a su lado para que el castaño también pudiera asomarse.

– Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cruzamos aquel trecho – confeso Eren con una expresión aliviada, dejando atrás aquello que tanto le había atormentado en un inicio.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro cuando la mano de Levi lo detuvo.

– Marca el lugar en donde te quedaste, lo retomaremos cuando regresemos al palacio – ordeno para sorpresa de Eren – A partir de ahora, quiero que me avises cada vez que lo hagas. No importa si estoy en la oficina; ve por mí.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– Esta bien – acepto, sintiendo su estómago hormiguear ante la idea de formar aquel momento especial entre los tres.

Levi lo miro de reojo, acariciándole levemente la mejilla antes de colocar un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, dejando libres aquellos ojos verdosos que tanto amaba observar.

–¿Listo?

Eren asintió efusivamente, ensanchando más su sonrisa. El azabache rodó los ojos ante su entusiasmo y salio al exterior, aprovechando que el cochero les abrió la puerta en un gesto de respeto y servicio leal.

El primero en recibirlos fue Mike, quien los esperaba a pocos pasos de su carruaje; tan atento y servicial como Eren lo recordaba. El rubio se retiró su característico sombrero en cuanto los dos estuvieron frente a él, dispuesto a guiarlos hasta el pequeño lugar donde se llevaría a cabo todo.

– Nos hemos enterado de la gran noticia y queremos decirles que todos nosotros les deseamos lo mejor, para ustedes y para su hijo – comento en un gesto sincero y amable después de dedicarles una reverencia, gustoso de poder ser testigo de aquel suceso lleno de alegría.

– Es satisfactorio saber que todos están informados – atajó Levi sin asombrarse del todo.

– Nadie ha dejado de hablar sobre ello – aseguro Mike en su dirección – Es una gran bendición que hay que celebrar.

– Les estoy muy agradecido por eso, se han comportado muy amables conmigo durante todo este tiempo – exclamo Eren al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano en un muestra de gratitud.

– Todos aquí lo consideramos como una persona especial, príncipe. Usted le dio a nuestros niños una nueva esperanza de sobresalir – anuncio orgulloso, señalando con su mano el camino que tenían por delante – Es hora de ver las cosas finalizadas.

La emoción desbordaba el interior del menor con tan solo pensar en ello. No dudo en tomar la mano de Levi para comenzar a caminar hacia adelante con urgencia, casi arrastrándolo a su lado. El mayor lo miro con una expresión de reproche pero aun así lo siguió sin decir nada, dejando de lado sus prejuicios por un momento .

Las cosas estaban muy diferente a como las había visto la primera –y única vez– que acompaño a Eren. El lugar se veía más limpio a pesar de que un buen número de gente se encontraba a los alrededores. Cuando pudo visualizar el frente sin restricciones, una gran construcción se abrió paso ante sus ojos con asombro, A pesar de que solo consistía de un piso, era lo suficientemente amplio y grande como para que un buen número de personas –en este caso, niños– entraran en él sin ningún tipo de problemas. Los colores con los que fue pintada la construcción entraban en armonía entre sí, proporcionándole una apariencia bonita y arreglada ante la mirada de todos.

Pequeños juegos y algunas jardineras era lo que adornaba el exterior, usando la tierra que abundaba por el lugar para crear pequeños huertos de cultivo; una buena idea ante los ojos de Farlan. Y ante el toque tradicional, un gran lazo de color rojo estaba sujetado justo enfrente de la puerta principal, siendo el símbolo común de aquello aún no estaba abierto a usos.

Eren saludo con entusiasmo a todo aquel que se les acercaba, reconociendo a más de uno por sus anteriores visitas. Levi solo se dedicaba a asentir sencillamente o a estrechar una que otra mano con un gesto amigable ante el esfuerzo de tomar una actitud agradable ante los ojos del castaño.

Estaba consiente de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto Eren con anterioridad para que esto se llevara a cabo, lo último que quería era arruinarle aquel momento de felicidad.

Un par de brazos que se alzaron por lo alto lograron capturar la atención de los dos, sin embargo, fue Eren quien reconoció de inmediato al dueño de aquellas extremidades.

– ¡Por aquí! – Farlan los llamo desde su lugar con fuerzas, extasiado de reconocer la presencia del menor en medio de la multitud. Su más grande deseo se había cumplido.

Los dos lograron llegar hasta él por entre medio de toda la gente, siendo Levi el primero en mostrarse desconcertado al notar a la persona que tomaba lugar al lado del rubio.

– ¿Señor Reiss? – Levi enarco una ceja en cuanto estuvieron cerca, sin esperarse por completo que estuviera en compañía de Farlan.

– Ahora que han llegado, daré la orden de que comience todo – atino a decir Farlan, complacido de que sus esperanzas habían dado frutos – Me alegra mucho que tomaras la decisión de venir – susurro en dirección a Eren antes de continuar con su camino, retomando las fuerzas necesarias para asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección.

El castaño le siguió con la mirada después de articular una silenciosa gratitud, asegurándose de que en unos momentos iría en su búsqueda ante el objetivo de ser informado sobre los últimos detalles que se había perdido.

– Es satisfactorio saber que acepto la invitación de venir – comento Levi bajo cierta capa de nerviosismo en su voz, estrechando su mano en una muestra de saludo.

Sabía que su presencia era de vital importancia.

– He de confesar que me tomo por sorpresa recibirla, así como también ser oidor de una noticia que alegro a todo el pueblo – rememoro con una sutil sonrisa, mirando esta vez en dirección al menor.

– También nosotros nos vimos sorprendidos – concordó Eren con pena, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la vergüenza – Fue difícil al principio pero ahora las cosas están tomando un buen rumbo.

– Estoy seguro de que rey se hubiera mostrado más que feliz por este acontecimiento – aseguro el hombre bajo la imagen del que siempre seria su mejor amigo.

Levi contuvo una ligera mueca en sus labios: – El viejo ya hubiera hecho una fiesta a lo grande – ironizo con burla, apostando internamente que aquella seria la típica reacción de su padre.

– No es para menos, es digno celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia así como también, la ascendencia de un nuevo rey al trono.

Los dos mantuvieron sus expresiones serias, escuchando con atención sus palabras.

– Ha cumplido su palabra de invitarme a este hermoso evento, por lo que ahora es mi turno de cumplir con la mía – proclamo Rod con una mirada confiada – Ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos, tengo la confianza de que un nuevo reino lleno de bendiciones se alzara en lo alto ante la gubernatura de dos personas que comienzan a forjar un futuro entre ellos en un lazo con fuerza.

Eren contuvo una sonrisa ante la idea. Levi retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

– Ha cumplido con todo lo que su padre ordeno en el testamento; la edad, el matrimonio, un buen compañero con el cual compartir la vida, y un comportamiento ascendente en responsabilidad.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

– Me gustaría que asistiera a mi oficina para comenzar con los tramites de su coronación – concluyó con un tono apacible, muy a diferencia de las expresiones de perplejidad que tenían las dos personas frente a él.

A pesar de que ambos se lo imaginaban, no pudieron evitar sentir una sensación de sorpresa y dicha en su interior.

La razón por la que tanto habían luchado, por la que tanto tuvieron desacuerdos, pero por lo que lograron conocerse; por fin se había logrado.

Lo habían conseguido, la coronación había entrado en validez para el hijo mayor de los Rivaille.

Levi recupero la compostura rápidamente y ofreció su mano en dirección a Reiss, estrechándolas en un símbolo de acuerdo.

– Me pondré en contacto con la hora acordada – aviso Rod con una expresión divertida, consiente de la reacción que había tenido sobre ellos.

– Lo estaré esperando – afirmo el azabache con confianza, aceptando la reverencia que el hombre le ofreció antes de caminar en otra dirección, dispuesto a darles unos momentos de privacidad.

Eren no tardo en girarse en dirección hacia Levi con una alegría desbordante, recibiendo aquella noticia como una de las mejores que había tenido.

– Creo que lo logramos – exclamo el azabache en su dirección con picardía, antes de que la comisura de sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera Eren.

El castaño no aguanto las ganas y se abalanzado sobre él en un abrazo de celebración, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache mientras lo felicitaba en susurros por su victoria, demostrando lo feliz que esta por él.

Levi lo sujeto de la cintura sin tener más opción que bufar en burla por su actitud, sin admitir por completo que la emoción de Eren también inundaba su interior.

Poco les importo que fueran objetivo de más de una mirada que presenciaba la escena con un asombro silencioso, mirando por primera vez al príncipe con la guardia baja y en una acción de demostración afectiva.

Sus vidas habían sido unidas por una situación de arrogancia e hipocresía, pero ellos mismos fueron los responsables de cambiar aquello y reemplazar el vacío que los separa por un amor que crecía día con día.

La llegada de su hijo y la futura coronación de Levi era apenas el inicio de una nueva faceta en sus vidas.

Las cosas estaban mejorando cada día.

.

* * *

– Es importante que no olviden el número de puertas que tendrán que pasar – recalco Petra con fuerzas, girando el pequeño mapa que portaba en sus manos.

– Sabemos contar – gruño Ymir con ironía, cansada de la actitud que había tomado la castaña.

– Y se suponía que también matar, y bueno… – hizo una mueca inconforme.

Berthold soltó un suspiro de rendición al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

– No creo que sea necesario recordarles que está es nuestra única oportunidad, si no pueden trabajar juntas más vale que se retiren de inmediato – sentencio Erwin con seriedad, endureciendo la mirada.

La castaña se tragó sus reclamos y extendió el pequeño croquis sobre el escritorio de Erwin, usando su oficina como punto de reunión al momento en el que fueron llamados.

– El príncipe Erwin entrara por la puerta con normalidad, como si fuera una simple visita – aclaro al tiempo que señala una pequeña parte sobre el papel – Ustedes deberán entrar por el lado contrario, existe una puerta de vieja madera; nadie la usa por lo inestable que es. Ni siquiera los guardias hacen sus rondas de vigilancia por ahí.

– ¿Cómo podemos identificarla? – Ymir arqueo la ceja en su dirección.

– La cuarta en dirección de derecha a izquierda – respondió con seguridad, alabándose así misma por usar sus conocimientos sobre el palacio para hacerle una jugarreta a Levi.

– ¿Cómo se supone que podemos abrirla sin hacer ruido? No creo que destrozarla sea la mejor opción – opino Berthold al analizar las cosas, recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo por parte de su compañera.

Petra miro de reojo en dirección a Erwin. Dudo unos segundos antes de proseguir, aun a pesar de que había recibido un asentimiento de su parte en automático.

– Tengo las llaves del palacio – confesó no muy convencida, sacándolas de su pequeño bolsillo ante la orden de siempre tenerlas cerca – He marcado las que tendrán que usar.

Con un rápido movimiento, las lanzo en dirección a Ymir con fuerza. La joven logro alcanzarlas con solo estirar el brazo, lanzando un sonoro silbido ante la impresión de tener aquel objeto de valor en sus manos. Casi se sentía poderosa.

– La ruta está marcada con rojo – informo Petra tras delinear el recorrido – Necesitan hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, todos se darán cuenta rápidamente cuando desaparezca.

– ¿Porque no vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Ymir curiosa, girando levemente las llaves en su dedo indice. No era usual que le cediera aquello con facilidad.

– Estará aquí esperándonos. Después de todo, Eren tiene que recibir una bienvenida como se merece – replico el rubio con un ligero tono de burla.

La castaña tensó la mandíbula con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Ymir y Berthold se miraron fugazmente antes de asentir en dirección a su líder, aceptando con ello el trabajo que anteriormente no habían logrado a la perfección.

La vida les había dado otra oportunidad y la aprovecharían al máximo.

Erwin sonrió complacido.

Estaban listos.

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anónimo: **

**_~ Hbl: _**!Muchas gracias por esos datos! Creo que me servirán mucho cuando continué el fic y el embarazo se haga más desarrollado, enserio, gracias por decírmelo ;A; Me da un poco de miedo que comiencen a acertar levemente en sus suposiciones sobre que va a pasar xD !Es como si ya subieras que sucederá! o/o Aun así espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y bueno, creo que algunas de tus dudas se resolverán con este y en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome c:

_**~ Akire:**_ Petra, aunque es la antagonista, dio el empujoncito que se necesitaba para que el embarazo saliera a la luz(?) ¿Tu tienes ganas de aborto verdad? xD Siento que si lo escribo, llorare más al imaginármelo que en plasmarlo, lo siento ;-; Aun así, gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentarme tu opinión. Así sin poema siguen siendo buenos c:

_**~ Guest:**_ Me alegra saber que te parece lindo ;AAA; Mi objetivo es dar un poco de diabetes en cada capitulo(?) Gracias por leerme y dejarme saber tu opinión. Espero el capitulo te guste tanto como los demás !Nos leemos!

_**~ Inno Nel:**_ !Es un alivio saber que te causa eso! Trato de plasmar pequeños momentos de felicidad y amor entre los personajes, muchas gracias por leerme ;A; Gracias a las vacaciones, las actualizaciones son un poco más recientes, aunque creo que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo de esta racha de rapidez :c Las clases comienzan en Agosto y no hay nada que las pare. Aun así, agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme para hacerme saber tu opinión. Lo aprecio mucho! c:

_**~ Heidy:** _!Me emociona saber que el fic te gusta tanto! La actitud de Levi fue cambiando conforme se daba cuenta que hay algo más que poder, pero creo que aun así, sigue teniendo su temperamento xD !Eso no quien lo cambie! Que va, gracias a ti por leerme, si no fuera por ustedes, nada de esto se lograría ;A; ¿En que me base? Bueno, me encanta la temática de realeza; castillos, vestidos, carruajes, reyes. Ese tipo de ambiente me enamora, así que no dude en basarme en ello. La historia la imagine en una noche, pensando que el amor crece donde menos nos lo esperamos. Los amores prohibidos o inusual son mi debilidad, así que hice una combinación rara de ellos(?) "Orgullo y Prejuicio" es una leve muestra de ello ¿Una persona adinera cae enamorada de alguien de bajos recursos? !Que chulada! Tal vez algo típico, pero que me termina robando el aliento. Lamento la respuesta tan larga ;-; Mil gracias por leerme y dejarme un lindo review c: Espero volver a leerte pronto.

_**~ Akuma doi:**_ !Que va! Gracias a ti por leer el capitulo. Ya se supo y la alegría desbordo ante todos ;A; Espero el nuevo capitulo te guste al menos un poquito c:

_**~ Miri-Anath97:**_ Todos la odian, unetenos :c Oh bueno, yo no la odio en el anime xD Aquí solo la quise poner como antagonista, pero el personal y lejos de esta trama, le tengo mucho aprecio. No soy tan mala como plasmar un aborto, creo que primero moriría yo de tristeza antes de poder plasmarlo en el capitulo ;-; Farlan es un amor, lo amo demasiado, pero creo que ya se dio cuenta de su lugar en la vida de Eren :c Pues me lo quedo yo(?) Gracias por tus palabras y espero volver a leerte c:

_**~ Guest llamada 'Harumi':** _Lamento el titulo de tu nombre, pero había dos guest y quería que se diferenciaran xD !Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia! Me alegra un montón que te gusten los capítulos, estas ultimas actualizaciones fueron rápidas, pero no creo que sigan así por mucho, las clases no paran :c Pero te agradezco que leas mi fic y que ademas, te tomes el tiempo de hacerme saber tu entusiasmo. Mil gracias por eso, espero volver a leerte pronto por aquí~

_**~ Cindy:**_ Se que muchas se esperaban, tal vez una pelea por parte de Levi o una reacción más fuerte al enterarse ¿Pero de verdad Eren se quedaría a su lado si lo hubiera hecho? No quise que hubiera una pelea entre ellos, espero que aun así te gustara un poquito el capitulo ;A; Levi esta cambiando sus acciones al darse cuenta que existen cosas más importantes que el dinero o poder, pero su actitud sigue igual de media grosera(?) xD No se, me da risa. Creo que algunas de tus dudas se resolverán en este y en el próximo capitulo, así que no dudes en hacerme saber tu opinión al respecto c: Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

_**~ Tochy:**_ Ya me dejaste con la intriga de saber tu nombre ;AA; !Vamos hombre! Prometo no reírme xD Petra no se merecía nada menos que el exilio, y con respecto a la otra duda, creo que en este capitulo se resuelve. Gracias por seguir aquí leyéndome !Y por comentar en el otro fic! Pero ese te lo contesto allá c:

.

* * *

Pequeños problemas se vienen en el siguiente capitulo, haré de mi mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar a terminarlo y publicarlo antes de regresar de nueva cuenta a clases ;-;

_**Auto-publicidad:**_ _(Porque si yo no lucho por ello, ¿Quien más lo hace?)_ Hice la locura de escribir un nuevo fanfic, se llama **_"Te Quiero sin Palabras"_ **de un Levi aprendiendo de sus errores y un Eren mudo. Seh, mudo. He anhelado leer algo con esa característica desde hace mucho tiempo, así que fui por ello. Vamos a ver que tal resulta. Eren se ve hermoso en mi mente(?) Están cordialmente invitadas a pasarse por ahí si tienen algún tiempesito libre c:

Gracias por seguir apoyándome al leer el fanfic, me emociona saber que al menos les trae un poco de escape antes de volver a la realidad de sus deberes. De igual manera, aprecio mucho cuando se toman aun así el tiempo de dejarme saber su opinión. Como siempre, los he contestado en PM y los que no tienen cuenta, arribita les dejo siempre mi respuesta ;A;

Pido perdón si se encontraron algún error escondido por ahí, siempre fallo en eso ;-; Espero volver a leernos muy pronto.

Besos, abrazos y millones de apapachos.

.

* * *

**_~ ¿Review? ~_**


	17. Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **He prometido actualizar antes de regresar a clases y !Lo he logrado! Lamento la tardanza, realmente andaba mal. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir bien durante las noches, ademas, hace casi dos semanas que empece un tratamiento para sanar mi piel y los efectos secundarios no tardaron en aparecer. Así que ahí me tenían en mi casa, con ojeras, en pijama y unas ganas infinitas de rascarme la piel por la irritación.

Pero ya estoy mejor, he renacido de entre ¿Los escombros? ¿Las cenizas? Ustedes saben esa frase, la del Fenix (?)

Bien, sin más por decir, las dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

– Me gustó mucho la inauguración – confeso con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver el alivio de saber que todo había salido a la perfección; la escuela ya era todo un hecho.

Con movimientos ligeros y juguetones, sacudió sus brazos por debajo del agua ante el intento de crear pequeñas olas sobre ella, las cuales terminaban desvaneciéndose conforme se acercaban al lado contrario, perdiendo intensidad lentamente.

– No estuvo mal – concordó el azabache sin tomarle mucha importancia, acariciando fugazmente algunos de sus mechones castaños.

– Farlan me dijo que las clases comenzarán esta semana – comento Eren, recordando el intercambio de palabras que tuvo con él – Ya tiene listo el plan de estudio que seguirá con ellos.

– No entiendo cómo no se vuelve loco con tanto mocoso suelto – murmuro Levi con una ligera mueca en sus labios, un poco perturbado por el recuerdo – A cada segundo veía un pequeña cabeza ir de aquí para allá – rememoró.

– Son tranquilos – contradijo el menor en sus defensas – Además, en poco tiempo también tendremos una cabeza pequeña que rondara de aquí para allá – reitero al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su vientre, ilusionado ante la idea – Por cierto – volvió a llamar su atención – Algunos niños me regalaron unos dibujos, hechos por ellos mismos ¿Puedo acomodarlos en la biblioteca? – cuestionó, retomando el tema de nuevo.

Eren se giró sobre sí mismo para poder ver tras su espalda, encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos grisáceos de Levi.

El agua dentro de la bañera se agitó un poco hasta chocar contra los bordes ante el repentino movimiento de su cuerpo, logrando que la suave espuma que se había creado por el jabón se sacudiera a causa de las pequeñas olas. La espalda del menor había estado recargada sobre el pecho de Levi, por lo que no tuvo que hacer de mucho esfuerzo para que sus ojos se reencontraran, buscando recibir una respuesta afirmativa ante su petición.

Levi alzó una ceja con interés.

– Si te digo que si ¿Ya me vas a prestar atención a mí? – inquirió sin ocultar su leve molestia al ser dejado en segundo plano.

– Levi – le llamo en un ligero tono de reproche, sin poder evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa avergonzada, imaginando el propósito de su reclamo.

– Estamos aquí, solos. Y tú solo te pones a hablar de otras personas – refunfuño con inconformidad, sujetando el mechón castaño que sostenía entre sus dedos para pasarlo tras la oreja de Eren, seduciéndolo – Me estoy sintiendo ignorado, mocoso – advirtió con seriedad, antes de descender la mano hasta llegar a su mentón.

El menor soltó una suave risita ante sus peculiares celos y reproches. Acortó la poca distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios en un suave beso, dejando el tema suspendido para completa satisfacción de Levi.

Sus cuerpos se tocaban sin impedimentos ante la escases de la ropa tras haber tomado un baño juntos, aprovechando la ocasión de que el día apenas comenzaba antes de enfrentarse a las actividades que tenían planificadas.

Dejándose guiar por las silenciosas instrucciones del mayor –quien nunca soltó el agarre sobre su mentón– Eren se giró para poder quedar frente a frente y lograr que el beso se efectuara con mayor facilidad ante la nueva posición, alzándose un poco sobre sus piernas para poder quedar a horcadas sobre el azabache

Levi tanteo la espalda del castaño con lentitud y cariño, siguiendo con su dedo índice la columna de Eren en un viaje descendente hasta llegar al comienzo de sus caderas, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando las sujeto en un agarre firme; asegurándose de mantenerlo sobre él.

– ¿A qué horas te citaron para la junta? – susurro Eren tras separarse para tomar aire, dejando que sus labios se rozaran con los contrarios al pronunciar cada palabra.

– Antes de la hora del almuerzo – respondió en automático, alzándose un poco para retomar sus labios de nuevo.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo detuvo por los hombros justo cuando había retomado el beso, provocando que Levi lanzara un pequeño gruñido en protesta, arrugando su ceño sin comprender aquella indeseada interrupción.

– Levi, ya falta poco – reclamó el menor en un regaño justificado, forzándose a mantener la distancia – Vas a llegar tarde.

– No, no lo hare – atajó mientras se dirigía esta vez hasta su cuello, esparciendo pequeños besos sobre él – Le diré al cochero que vaya lo más rápido posible si no quiere perder su trabajo – justifico contra su piel, dando una leve mordida traviesa.

– No quiero que te pase un accidente – menciono Eren al tiempo que lo tomaba de las mejillas, obligándolo a detenerse para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Su mirada se suavizó antes de proseguir: – Tampoco será bueno que te vayas apresurado. Darás una buena impresión si llegas a la hora acordara con anticipación – aseguró a pesar de su mirada inconforme.

– A quién le importa lo que piensen – refunfuño con desinterés.

– Ellos son los que te ayudaran en tu reinado – declaró en un intento de convencerlo – Es vital que mantengan una buena relación y no la conseguirás si no les demuestras una buena imagen de responsabilidad.

Levi lo miro durante unos segundos en silencio, no muy satisfecho por aquel pequeño regaño. Calculó vagamente las probabilidades que tenía de salirse con la suya y distraerlo un poco para que olvidara las responsabilidades por un momento. Sin embargo, conociendo la personalidad y terquedad de Eren, de inmediato reconoció que aquella batalla ya estaba ganada.

– ¿Vas a estar libre cuando regrese? – pregunto Levi a modo de condición, relajando el agarre que mantenía sobre sus caderas.

Eren ensancho su sonrisa: – Lo prometo – aceptó victorioso, otorgándole un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla para cerrar el trato.

Levi contuvo una mueca al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a retirarse para dejarle el camino libre, sintiendo como sus caderas se deslizaban entre sus manos en un escape seguro. Sus ojos no pudieron resistirse en viajar hasta el abultado vientre de Eren en cuanto se levanto un poco para dirigirse del lado contrario en la bañera, contemplando el cambio que cada día comenzaba a hacerse más presente.

Sin tener más opción, se sostuvo del borde de la bañera para usarlo como apoyo al levantarse y colocar sus pies sobre el suelo, ocasionando que un par de gotas de agua se escurrieran sobre su cuerpo antes de tomar una toalla para comenzar a secarse.

– No te quedes mucho tiempo, puedes fatigarte – advirtió con seriedad tras terminar de sujetar la toalla sobre sobre su cintura, mirando en su dirección al tratar de reafirmar sus palabras.

Eren aparto la mirada al instante, dejando que el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas fuera la evidencia de la pequeña travesura que cometió.

– S-si, saldré en un momento – aseguró un tanto avergonzado, negándose a devolverle la mirada.

Levi ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona tras notar la razón de su actitud.

–Asegúrate de comer bien – recordó como pretexto para acercarse de nuevo a él, hincándose un poco para quedar a la misma altura – Necesitaras tener muchas fuerzas cuando llegue.

– ¡Levi! – Eren abrió sus ojos con grandeza al notar el tono pícaro en su voz.

Miró en su dirección ante el objetivo de regañarlo, sin embargo, los labios del mayor le atraparon en un inesperado beso, callando sus reclamos por sorpresa.

– Tu comenzaste – declaro el azabache tras separarse, dejando en claro que era consciente de que lo había observado a escondidas.

– No tienes que avergonzarme más – reclamo el castaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior ante el deseo reprimido de buscar más de su contacto.

– Necesitabas de un pequeño castigo – se justificó, depositando un fugaz beso sobre su frente, dejando la tregua declarada – Nos vemos, mocoso – se despidió, obligándose a sí mismo a seguir con sus planes.

Se irguió sobre sus piernas para comenzar a retomar su camino a la puerta que conducía a la habitación, listo para colocarse el pulcro y elegante traje que descansaba sobre el lecho de su cama; vistiendo especialmente para la ocasión.

Eren no pudo evitar que un ligero cosquilleo se extendiera sobre su interior ante aquella acción de su parte, sin acostumbrarse aun a esos pequeños y sutiles gestos del azabache; tan especiales para él.

Su relación se fortalecía con el pasar de los días desde que acordaron confesarse cada pequeño detalle que los fatigaba, independientemente de la gravedad que lo involucraba; dando con ello, un paso más de plena confianza.

Con los cuidados sobre su embarazo y los nervios sobre la coronación, los dos mantenían pequeñas y reconfortantes conversaciones sobre aquellos aspectos; especialmente durante las noches en donde la luna estaba en su punto más alto, siendo un testigo silencioso de un momento que solo ellos dos compartían. Se relataban sus dudas, ideas y cualquier pensamiento que se les viniera a la mente ante el objetivo de compartirlo con el otro, buscando en ocasiones su consejo o incluso; solo su atención.

Porque su relación comenzó de la nada, pero ahora ponían de todo para que esta se volviera eterna.

.

* * *

El lugar seguía justo igual a como lo recordaba la primera vez que asistió hace algunos meses, aunque si se tomaba en cuenta cada aspecto, si había algo que había cambiando en esta ocasión, y eso era el motivo por que cual se presentaba por ahí de nuevo.

Con anterioridad, había asistido para reclamar lo que –por genes– le pertenecía, sin importarle que tipo de cosas tuviera que hacer para tratar de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiando sin siquiera pensárselo. Aquella reunión no se comparaba en nada con la primera, ya que ahora, el motivo era más reconfortante; más satisfactorio.

Después de todo, era la junta como empezar el proceso de su coronación.

– Es mi obligación aclarar de antemano que esto llevara un par de días – advirtió Rod en primer lugar mientras regresaba a su asiento tras el escritorio, cargando entre sus manos una gran pila de papeles y carpetas, todas clasificadas de acuerdo al tema que abarcaba.

– ¿Esto para qué es? – cuestiono Levi con desconcierto, mirando con fatiga aquel tumulto de documentos.

– Es necesario que leas y te informes de las acciones que se han llevado a cabo últimamente en relación al reino.

Las dejo sobre el escritorio ante el objetivo de que Levi las tomara libremente.

– Esto ya quedo en el pasado, ahora no sirve de nada que los lea – contradijo el azabache, alzando una ceja tras refutar sus indicaciones.

Reiss ya se esperaba un comentario similar.

– Como rey, es de vital importancia que conozcas cada aspecto que involucra al reino. En especial cuando las decisiones caerán inmediatamente en tus manos, y con ello, también las consecuencias – aseguró con calma, tomando el tiempo para explicarle cada detalle – Personalmente, pienso que si lees las decisiones que se tomaron con anterioridad, te darás cuenta de cuales fueran buenas y cuales no contribuyeron un buen cambio.

– Y eso me ayudara a identificar el problema – continuo Levi con leve inconformidad, entendiendo a que punto estaba llegando.

Se alzó sobre su asiento para tomar una carpeta al azar de entre todo el montón que reposaba sobre el escritorio de madera, comenzando a hojear los documentos que portaba en el interior. En ella, se demostraban las estadísticas que conllevaba el intercambio de comercio ente el reino de Trost y el reino de Sina, uno localizado cerca del sur; demostrando los balances entre los últimos meses. Si no hubiera asistido a clases de protocolo –por orden de su padre– cuando era adolescente, aquellas cifras solo hubieran sido un par de números insignificantes.

– Tengo problemas en entender que se realizó aquí – refunfuño el azabache mientras alzaba una hoja con su mano, descubriendo algún tipo de trueque registrado y del cual, nunca se le notifico.

Reiss no tardó en tomar el documento para entender a lo que se refería: – Ya veo. No hay problema, algunos miembros asistían a las reuniones de este tipo en nombre del reino para firmar los contratos. Puedo ir por la persona que se hizo cargo para que pueda informarte al respecto – ofreció con total sinceridad, dispuesto a aclarar todas sus dudas.

– ¿Cada uno se especializó en un campo? – inquirió Levi, alzando una ceja con notorio interés.

– Solo los que yo considere que fueran aptos para tomar dicha responsabilidad. De hecho, el señor Nile es uno de ellos – puntualizo, recordando que ellos dos se habían conocido con anterioridad.

Levi asintió levemente en acuerdo, dejando ver que lo recordaba perfectamente. Dirigió su mirada hasta dar con aquel montón de carpetas que aún le faltaban por leer e inspeccionar, sin poder evitar que un suspiro de resignación saliera de entre sus labios al ver todo el trabajo que tenía por delante.

– Bien, mande llamar a todos de una vez – ordeno con seriedad, mentalizándose para resistir una buena ronda de trabajo.

Tan solo deseaba, que el resultado valiera la pena.

.

* * *

Miles de ideas sobre que construir sobre los alrededores del jardín pasaban por su mente conforme más lo admiraba, deseando impaciente que por fin aquella parte del terreno estuviera bajo sus manos.

Esa y todo el reino entero.

– ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Erwin alejo su vista del ventanal para darse la vuelta, encontrándose de inmediato con la presencia del mayordomo principal del palacio, quien dejaba sus actividades de lado para ir a su encuentro y recibirlo, justo como su posición se lo indicaba.

– He venido a visitar al príncipe Eren – informo en un tono apacible pero sin dejar su voz autoritaria de lado.

– Lamento decir que él no se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos – aclaró Reiner seriamente, conociendo a plenitud la salud del castaño.

Después de todo, Levi se los había ordenado hace unos días atrás.

– Bueno, he viajado para poder venir hasta aquí. Esperó que al menos pueda bajar unos instantes – insistió Erwin con afán, sin tener la opción de posponer la visita – Infórmale de mi llegada y de que he traído un presente para él, seguro no tarda en aceptar.

Reiner no se mostró muy seguro de ello, sin embargo, tampoco contaba con la autoridad suficiente como para contradecirle y declarar lo que era mejor para Eren. Aunque le pesara, lo único que le quedaba era acceder a sus indicaciones.

– Puede permanecer en la sala principal mientras voy a notificarle de su presencia, él decidirá si está en condiciones de bajar – alzo su mano en dirección a la izquierda, señalando el camino que debía de seguir mientras esperaba.

– Que amable – elogio el rubio, satisfecho de que lo obedeciera mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta aquella habitación que –a palabras de Petra– era la que siempre utilizaban cuando tenían pequeñas e inesperadas visitas.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Erwin dejo la caja que portaba entre sus manos a un lado para comenzar a inspeccionar los alrededores de la amplia habitación, tanteando el terreno que sería testigo y cómplice del comienzo de su plan.

Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron la parte de pared que estaba decorada con un papel tapiz de tonalidad más clara que las demás; buscando el indicio que lo guiara a descubrir el pasadizo secreto que se escondía tras las paredes.

Era de poco conocimiento público que los palacios antiguos contaban con este tipo de accesos en varios puntos focales en caso de que una catástrofe se desatara en el exterior, buscando ser un resguardo para toda persona que habitaba el interior del palacio; asegurando que cualquier miembro de la familia real tuviera una salvación sin contratiempos.

En el caso de Erwin, tomaría total ventaja de ello.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse de nueva cuenta, anunciando la presencia de alguien. Erwin tomo conciencia de inmediato y se apartó sutilmente de su nuevo descubrimiento; disimulando sus acciones y fingiendo admirar el decorado.

Eren entro al interior con un paso titubeante tras enterarse de la presencia de Erwin, quien no pasó desapercibido el latente cansancio plasmado en su rostro.

No podía estar más complacido.

– Permíteme – Erwin se dirigió hasta él con rapidez para ofrecerle cordialmente su brazo como apoyo.

Sin querer mostrarse descortés, Eren lo tomó con un leve asentimiento de gratitud, teniendo cuidado de poner una distancia considerable entre sus cuerpos.

– Iré a prepararles un poco de té – comento Armin con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, quien había estado acompañando y velando la salud del castaño

– ¿Puedes traerme también un vaso con agua? – pidió Eren antes de que se retirara, recibiendo de inmediato un asentimiento efusivo antes de que el pequeño rubio cerrara las puertas con lentitud, brindándoles un poco de privacidad. Se giró de nueva cuenta hacía Erwin antes de continuar: – Me ha tomado por sorpresa esta visita – confesó educadamente, dejando que lo guiara hasta uno de los sillones con calma.

– He venido a traerles mis felicitaciones, junto con un pequeño presente – exclamo Erwin con una coqueta sonrisa, deteniéndose en un asiento individual para que el castaño pudiera hacer uso de él, asegurándose de que estuviera en el lugar indicado.

Eren alzo las cejas con ligera sorpresa mientras se ponía cómodo, dudando un poco sobre aquella muestra de amabilidad por su parte; no muy confiado de permanecer a solas con él después de ser conocedor de sus injustificables acciones; aquellas que Levi estaba dejando atrás. Cuando Armin regresara, le pediría sutilmente que permaneciera en la habitación con ellos.

– Aunque es notorio que no te encuentras bien – menciono el rubio en cuanto tomo lugar frente a él, buscando distraerle un poco.

Siendo consciente de que no debía excederse mucho en el tiempo, en especial cuando ese pequeño sirviente podía volver en cualquier momento.

– Hoy no es buen día. Me duelen un poco el cuerpo y tuve varios mareos hace unos minutos – comento Eren en una ligera mueca mientras frotaba su vientre con cansancio, sin decir que estos últimos se habían incrementado cuando comenzó a descender las escalera para llegar ahí.

Erwin ensanchó su sonrisa.

– Es peligroso que estés tan débil – replico en un tono que llamo la atención de Eren, un tono de decaía en la burla.

– Supongo que ya era hora de que los síntomas se hicieran más fuertes – concluyó, frunciendo la frente con cierto desconcierto ante su actitud.

– Un embarazo es algo delicado, muchas personas pueden tomar ventaja de ello – resaltó Erwin sin dejar de lado aquel tono, algo que sembró cierto recelo en el menor.

–…Espero encontrarme mejor dentro de poco – opino Eren al respecto, no muy cómodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

– Oh, no tengo duda de ello. Espero que te mejores – señalo, indicando con un ademan que aquello no tenía importancia – De hecho, tengo algo para ustedes – anunció, tomando la oportunidad para ponerse de pie e ir a recoger la caja de nuevo.

Eren lo siguió con la mirada, tensándose un poco ante el ambiente que se había formado. Miró hacia la puerta con rapidez, sin percibir la presencia de Armin cerca.

– En realidad, es a Levi a quien me importa sorprender – corrigió el rubio, logrando llamar de nuevo la atención de Eren.

– ¿Levi? – cuestiono desconcertado, mirando la caja decorada con un lazo atado en la tapa, asegurando que el interior estuviera resguardado.

– Claro – sus labios se elevaron en una burlona sonrisa – Después de todo, él se llevara la mayor sorpresa.

Eren alzo sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Erwin, sin saber exactamente que decir al respecto.

La actitud de Erwin no le gustaba; no le gustaba nada.

Abrió la boca con timidez, dispuesto a preguntar la razón de todo aquello, sin embargo, toda palabra murió de inmediato al escuchar un par de sonidos y percibir movimientos tras su espalda, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara en alerta.

Contuvo el aliento tras observar como dos figuras salían de entre un estrecho pasillo, en medio de la pared. La sangre abandonó su cuerpo en cuanto visualizo sus rostros por completo cuando abandonaron las penumbras y la luz los envolvió, reconociéndolos al instante.

Porque por más que lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar la cara de sus agresores.

– ¿Q-que hacen aquí? – exigió saber sin contener el miedo en voz, sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a incrementar por la combinación de pánico y adrenalina.

Se levantó de su asiento con rapidez aun a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban, buscando poner inútilmente distancia entre ellos al conocer perfectamente el tipo de acciones que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Ymir alzó una ceja con divertida curiosidad al ser reconocida por aquellos ojos verdosos que ahora, estaban inundados en debilidad. Una debilidad que adoraba ver en sus víctimas.

– ¿Qué s-significa todo esto? – volvió a preguntar Eren, esta vez buscando la mirada de Erwin con urgencia.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contener el nerviosismo al encontrarse con sus fríos y calculadores ojos, con su dura mirada; sin ninguna pizca de compasión.

Eren no se lo pensó dos veces y movió en automático sus pies para correr en dirección a la puerta, buscando cruzar toda la habitación y teniendo solo una cosa en mente. Debía llamar a alguien, a Reiner, a los guardias; a quien sea que pudiera ayudarle en estos momentos.

– ¿A dónde vas, cariño? – cuestiono Erwin con frialdad, sujetándolo del antebrazo en un fuerte tirón para detenerlo y hacer que trastabillara, escuchando como algo tronaba por el agarre inesperado.

Eren soltó un alarido, llevando su mano libre hasta el área de su hombro.

Erwin alzó su mano en un ademan silencioso para que Ymir y Berthold se aceraran en silencio, tratando de evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible. Aún tenían que pasar desapercibidos.

– Suéltame – Eren jadeo ante el nudo que sentía en su garganta, sin dejar de forcejear lo que su lastimado hombro se lo permitía – N-no ganas nada con esto – suplicó en un vano intento de convencerlo, sintiendo la desesperación florecer en cada poro de su piel.

Erwin resoplo divertido, disfrutando de su expresión.

– Te equivocas, Eren. Voy a ganar mucho – corrigió – Y tú me ayudaras con eso.

No tuvo delicadeza en cuanto lo arrojo a los brazos de su cómplice, quien rápidamente lo sujeto con firmeza en un intento de inmovilizarlo.

Eren empujo y pateo con toda la fuerza que sus extremidades se lo permitían, ignorando el dolor de su hombro y como su piel palpitaba en las áreas donde el azabache hacía presión con sus manos. Todo fue en vano, su complexión no se compara en nada a la Berthold y lo único que lograba era que este lo sujetara con más fuerza mientras lo arrastraba a aquel pasillo por donde salieron, sacándole un sollozo desesperado.

– ¡Ayud-!

Ymir se acercó y lo abofeteo con fuerza, tan rápido; tan inesperado.

Eren abrió los ojos aturdido, dejando de forcejear durante unos momentos ante la brutalidad del golpe.

– Terminen rápido – ordeno Erwin en un tono autoritario, apartando la mirada con desinterés.

Los ojos de Ymir y Berthold se conectaron durante una mínima fracción de segundo, asegurándose de corregir el gran error que cometieron la primera vez que fueron por el castaño.

El azabache llevo una mano hasta el cuello de Eren para obligarle a que alzara la cara, tomándolo debajo de la mandíbula en un agarre seguro en caso de que siguiera luchando. La joven pecosa contuvo sutilmente el aire antes de desdoblar un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo trasero, asegurándose de tomar la parte humedecida por el frente; lista para terminar con su parte.

Eren trato de apartar la cara en cuanto el pañuelo abarco por completo su nariz y boca, impidiéndole respirar por alguna de las dos partes sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciera. Un fuerte y perturbarte olor lo azoto con fuerza mientras el agarre en su cuello le impedía apartarse, inhalando la esencia por obligación en cuanto sus pulmones no pudieron aguantar más y exigieron aire.

Su cuerpo ya se encontraba cansado desde hace unas horas otras, los mareos se hicieron presentes y con ello también la fatiga, trayendo consigo un estado de debilidad. Sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera por el agarre de Berthold sobre sus magullados brazos. Las fuerzas se le desvanecían conforme aquella sustancia soltaba sus efectos y le impedía seguir luchando por su libertad.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar en cuanto sintió su vista borrosa, suplicando internamente que su bebé estuviera bien, que aquella sustancia no pudiera hacerle daño.

Sus parpados se volvieron pesados y le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos, dejando que la oscuridad lo envolviera por completo mientras su respiración se volvía más ligera, cayendo por fin en un sueño profundo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ymir retiro el pañuelo lentamente, asegurándose de que los efectos habían hecho su trabajo. Ante su ligero asentimiento, Berthold tomo las piernas de Eren para poder alzarlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero e inmóvil; justo como la herborista les había asegurado.

– El carruaje ya está posicionado afuera – indico Ymir en dirección a Erwin. Apartando la mirada del pasadizo en cuanto vio como Berthold se escabullía por él con el castaño en brazos.

Erwin se concentró en dejar la caja pulcramente sobre el centro de la mesa, dejando que fuera el centro de atención.

– Necesito esa cosa – alzo su mano en dirección a la joven, exigiendo el objeto en sus manos.

Ymir dudo un poco antes de brindarle el pañuelo con cuidado, observando como el rubio lo depositaba también sobre la pequeña mesa.

– Es un recuerdo, que al menos sepan que no estamos con juegos – explico tras dejarlo a un lado de la caja – Hemos acabado por aquí – concluyó.

La joven dejó que él ingresara primer por el pasadizo, listos para marcharse en el carruaje que los esperaba a las afueras del palacio, en un área donde Petra les recalco que estaba libre de vigilancia. Ymir dio una última inspección a la habitación antes de seguirle el paso y cerrar el pequeño tramo que habían sido utilizado como puerta, sin dejar ninguna evidencia que los delatara.

Las cosas se estaban llevando conforme el plan de Erwin fue descrito.

En estos momentos, ya solo era cuestión de que Levi cumpliera con su parte.

.

* * *

– ¿Eren?

Tocó un par de veces antes de asomarse por la puerta entreabierta, buscando inmediatamente la presencia del castaño.

Gran fue su desconcierto cuando encontró la habitación vacía y la cama tendida, indicios de que el menor no había tomado reposo con anterioridad. Hannes se encamino hasta el baño y repitió la acción del principio, pensando que tal vez, Eren se encontraba tomando un baño, o en el peor de los casos; devolviendo la comida de nuevo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez entrando al baño por completo.

La situación no fue más favorable al tampoco encontrar ningún indicio del menor. Algo completamente extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que aquellos dos lugares eran los que más frecuentaba cuando los síntomas del embarazo lo agobiaban con fuerza.

Decidió regresar por donde vino y esta vez, recorrer el palacio ante la ligera esperanza de encontrárselo por los pasillos con aquella sonrisa apenada y una excusa improvisada saliendo de su boca en automático.

Al bajar las escaleras para buscar por el primer piso, se topó con la presencia de un sirviente que –recordó inmediatamente– le hacía compañía a Eren con frecuencia. El pequeño joven se encontraba cargando con dificultad una pesada bandeja entre sus manos, por lo que Hannes no tardo en terminar de descender los últimos peldaños antes de dirigirse en su dirección.

– Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Armin aminoro el paso tras escucharlo y reconocerlo como el medico que atendía a Eren, mostrándose un tanto confundido por sus acciones a pesar de que no pertenecía a la servidumbre del palacio. Dudó un poco antes de otorgarle la bandeja por completo, agradeciéndole con la mirada aquella amabilidad por su parte.

– ¿Sabes dónde está el príncipe Eren? – Hannes tomo la oportunidad de preguntar ahora que lo veía más calmado – Llevo un rato buscándolo.

– Está atendiendo una visita – explico el rubio con cortesía – De hecho, estaba por llevarles esto – hizo referencia a la bandeja antes de señalar la puerta que los separaba de la presencia del castaño.

– ¿Entonces se encuentra mejor? – replico el mayor en un ligero asombro, acompañándolo con un paso ligero.

Armin frunció sus labios antes de negar con la cabeza: – Aun se sentía mareado pero no quiso ser irrespetuoso y bajó para atender la visita del príncipe Erwin.

Hannes no se sorprendió tanto de aquella decisión.

– Creo que es necesario amarrarlo a su cama – opinó al respecto, soltando un suspiro en derrota – ¿Almenos comió como se debe?

– Devolvió algunas cosas – informó el rubio con una sonrisa apenada, tomando la manija de la puerta para ingresar al interior.

Hannes estuvo a punto de replicar al respecto si no fuera porque Armin se detuvo abruptamente, casi tirando la bandeja con su espalda, dejando atrás toda expresión relajada para sustituirla con una de total perplejidad ante lo que sus ojos veían ante sí.

O más bien, lo que no veían.

– E-estaban aquí – tartamudeo Armin mientras observaba los alrededores, como si quisiera comprobar que la habitación estaba completamente vacía – Y-yo lo acompañe hasta acá, estoy seguro.

Hannes arrugo su frente ante la situación, notando de inmediato la tensión que se había formado.

– ¿No pudieron ir a otra parte? – cuestionó en busca de algún tipo de explicación – ¿El jardín, tal vez?

Ingreso por completo para dejar de lado la bandeja que cargaba, dispuesto a aportar su ayuda y al mismo tiempo calmar al pequeño rubio.

Estaba a punto de mencionar otro posible lugar donde podrían encontrarse, cuando pudo percibir un sutil olor en el aire; tan ligero y casi imperceptible si no lo reconociera por sus largos años de ejercer su trabajo.

Sus ojos buscaron en automático la causa que lo provocaba, inspeccionando la habitación con atención. Su mirada se detuvo sobre una caja decorada que reposaba en medio de la mesa de té, resaltando inmediatamente por su extravagancia y presencia inesperada.

– ¿Esto es de Eren? – pidió saber mientras se encaminaba hasta aquel objeto, sintiendo el aroma más penetrante conforme avanzaba.

Armin se acercó a él para observar la razón de su pregunta, sin dejar de estrujar sus dedos con evidente nerviosismo: – No tenía nada en sus manos cuando bajó –negó, convencido de sí mismo.

Hannes frunció el ceño al visualizar el pequeño pañuelo, casi desapercibido ante las miradas. Lo tomo con la punta de los dedos con cuidado y lo acercó algunos centímetros cerca de su nariz; inhalando el aroma superficialmente.

Su mirada se endureció al reconocer la esencia.

– Llama a los guardias – ordeno con rapidez, estrujando el pañuelo con su puño.

Armin entendió de inmediato que algo andaba mal con tan solo ver su expresión, su mandíbula tensa; su cuerpo en alerta.

– Necesitamos buscar a Eren por todo el palacio – exigió Hannes, dejando en claro la evidente preocupación en su voz.

– ¿Q-que sucede?

– Esta inconsciente – le devolvió la mirada, dejando ver el miedo en ella – Se lo llevaron.

Armin parpadeo atónito, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto en automático y fue en busca de Reiner, corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

.

* * *

Su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse por el frío.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban conforme volvía de la inconsciencia, trayendo consigo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo soltar un suave quejido, tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la combinación de sombras que percibía conforme parpadeada al buscar orientarse en medio de su desconcierto.

– Hasta que su majestad se digna a despertar.

Eren se removió levemente, en busca de la fuente de aquella voz cargada de odio. Se obligó a sí mismo a erguirse con lentitud, sosteniéndose con sus magullados brazos; sintiendo las pequeñas piedras clavarse en las palmas de sus manos y sin poder pasar desapercibido sus ropas empapadas. Una cadena se mantenía firme sobre su tobillo como medida preventiva, impidiéndole moverse más de lo que su largo se lo permitía.

Miro a su alrededor con atención, notando el lugar iluminado suavemente por una antorcha, las paredes construidas por ladrillos viejos y humedecidos, el olor pestilente que se desplegaba fuertemente y el piso mojado bajo su propio cuerpo; entendiendo con esto último la razón de aquel inexplicable frió.

– Vamos, despiértate. Que no viniste aquí a tomar una siesta – espetó Petra en su dirección, dejando caer la cubeta que había utilizado con anterioridad.

Eren se giró para verla, tratando de regular su respiración y evitar vomitar ante el penetrante olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales. No tuvo que hacer de mucha memoria para entender que había sucedido y en que situación se encontraba. Su cuerpo se tensó y llevo en automático la mano sobre su vientre, sintiéndose aliviado al ver como aún conservaba su ligera redondez.

Lo único que le preocupaba aún seguía a salvo.

– He venido a hacerte una pequeña visita – exclamo la joven, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma desinteresa, importándole poco su aspecto a pesar del embarazado que llevaba – Verte así no es algo que suceda muchas veces. Ojala este día no termine nunca.

– No entiendo porque haces esto – susurro Eren tras alzar la vista, observándola a tan solo unos pasos frente a él, reconociéndola inmediatamente como –aunque le doliera decirlo– la antigua amante de Levi.

Petra resoplo con fingida diversión al escucharlo.

– ¿Y tú lo preguntas? – inquirió con ironía, rodando los ojos por aquel comentario tan obvio.

– Nosotros no te hicimos nada – negó suavemente, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que lo tenían tenso.

El gélido clima comenzaba a calarle los huesos y la ropa mojada no ayudaba en nada a contrarrestarlo.

– Tu, maldito mocoso, hiciste que me relación con Levi se arruinara – acusó con la mandíbula tensa, aprovechando que lo tenía a su total merced – No sé cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como tú, ni siquiera posees nada bueno que sirva de algo – lo miro con desprecio – Yo le daba todo a Levi, lo obedecía, dejaba que me tomara las veces que quisiera ¿Qué recibí a cambio? Nada. Me dejo de lado, tal cual juguete usado. Ustedes se burlaron de mí, me vieron la cara de idiota.

– Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no era planeado – explico Eren, tratando de que su voz no temblara en el proceso – Las cosas sucedieron y yo solo-

– ¿Te enamoraste? – completo Petra con burla – ¿Tú? ¿Un tonto sirviente soñó tan alto que se enamoró de un príncipe? Dime, cariño ¿Al menos el sentimiento es mutuo? – cuestionó, alzando la ceja y comenzando con el tormento que estaba por hacerle – ¿No está contigo solo porque aún no consigue la corona oficialmente?

Eren frunció el ceño con molestia: – Claro que no – respondió convencido.

– Ah, claro – asintió con sarcasmo – Seguro ahora son una bonita familia feliz con esa cosa que llevas en el vientre. Pero, ¿Y después? – cuestionó con cizaña – ¿Qué hará cuando ya tenga todo lo que quiso? ¿Cuándo su mayor deseo se haga realidad y ya no necesite más de tu ayuda? Te va a botar, así como lo hizo conmigo. Porque no le importas, a Levi no le importa nadie que no sea él mismo.

– Estas diciendo esto solo porque estas furiosa – recalcó el castaño, dejando en claro que no le creía – Solo quieres lastimarme y no voy a formar parte de ello.

– ¿Eso crees? Yo solo te hago ver la verdad, pero como te ves tan seguro quiero pensar que ya te dijo que te ama – supuso, mirándolo interrogante ante una respuesta que sabía, no llegaría.

La seguridad de Eren flaqueó ante sus palabras, acorralado por su expresión y por la evidente verdad que ocultaba tras ellas.

Su silencio hizo que Petra esbozara una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¿Y bien? – volvió a insistir, reconociendo la ligera duda sobre sus ojos.

– No necesito de palabras para saberlo – aseguró Eren, convenciéndose así mismo de que no debía caer en su trampa – Estoy seguro que lo hace. Las acciones son más fuertes que las palabras.

– Entonces… ¿Porque no ha venido a rescatarte? – cuestiono con lentitud, recalcando cada palabra con importancia.

Aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.

Trato de buscar una respuesta rápida, algo que le tranquilizara y le hiciera ver que las palabras de Petra solo eran viles mentiras que buscaban hacerle daño, sin embargo, nada venía a su mente; nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para contradecirla. La joven aprovecho su silencio y siguió sembrando la duda en su interior:

Satisfecha por hacerlo sentir miserable, justo como Levi hizo con ella.

– ¿Te acuerdas de la caja? – cuestiono, consiguiendo que Eren le prestara atención de nuevo – Le dimos una nota, con la cordial invitación que asistiera aquí y viniera a tu rescate – miró a su alrededor burlonamente – La noche casi se hace presente ¿Lo ves por aquí?

– Esta ocupado – respondió el castaño en su defensa, tratando inútilmente de no transmitir el mar de emociones que abundaban su interior.

– ¿Ocupado? ¿O simplemente, no le importas? – concluyó, satisfecha al ver como su confianza disminuía – ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿No está preocupado por ti? ¿Por tu bastardo?

Eren agachó la mirada, intentando buscar alguna explicación por aquella tardanza de su parte. Gracias a la antorcha encendida a tan solo unos metros, podía confirmar que Petra dijo la verdad al mencionar que la noche se acercaba, que llevaba ahí con ellos un buen rato.

¿Por qué Levi no había ido?

¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?

No quería creerlo, no quería que su imaginación le hiciera una mala jugada; pero las palabras de Petra resonaban en su mente con fuerza, atormentándolo.

Sintió los ojos llorosos y de inmediato paso el dorso de su mano sobre ellos, obligándose así mismo a no dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran. No frente a ella.

– No me importa lo que digas – gruño, tragando el nudo en su garganta al sentir su corazón oprimido – No te creo nada.

Petra alzo los hombro de manera desinteresada, dando a entender que era su decisión creerle o no. Después de todo, su objetivo principal se había cumplido.

– Quédate aquí, como la basura que eres – comento con desagrado, encaminándose a la puerta que la sacaba de aquel horrible lugar.

Eren ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y solo escucho como sus pasos resonaban mientras se alejaba, perdiéndose lentamente en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mordió su labio inferior indeciso, aun víctima de sus comentarios.

Su mente resaltaba la verdad tras las palabras de la castaña sobre la actitud y ausencia de Levi, sin embargo, su corazón le imploraba que no se dejara llevar por supersticiones; que confiara en el profundo amor que sentía por él, que era lo único que de verdad importaba.

Se removió lentamente del suelo para retirarse de la parte mojada y recargar su espalda contra una de las paredes, dejando que el silencio lo envolviera mientras refugiaba su vientre en sus manos, protegiéndole y dándole el poco calor que emanaba.

Con la ligera esperanza de que Levi estuviera con él pronto.

.

* * *

Maldijo entre dientes ante el dolor que presentaba en su cuello, fatigado y sintiendo sus ojos arder ante la gran cantidad de documentos que tuvo que leer durante un buen par de horas.

El exterior que se apreciaba tras la ventana del carruaje le indicaba que el atardecer estaba a poco de concluir, recalcándole con fastidio que paso la mayor parte del día metido en aquella oficina.

Para su completo alivio y confort, el palacio se encontraba a pocos tramos de camino al estar a punto de concluir el viaje. Tomó algunas carpetas que tenía que leer aun y descendió del carruaje con ayuda del cochero, quien le brindo una rápida reverencia antes de comenzar a desmontar todo y traer un poco de agua para los caballos.

Su cabeza exigía un merecido descanso mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada, dispuesto a ser caprichoso y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas; con el mocoso junto a él, claro estaba.

Entro al interior y de inmediato su rostro se deformo en una expresión de total desconcierto al observar la cantidad de personas que se encontraban reunidas en el recibidor, sintiendo la tensión palpable a su alrededor.

– Levi – Hanji se acercó hasta él con gran alivio, anunciado su llegada ante todos, consiguiendo con ello que guardaran silencio – Me alegra mucho que llegaras.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – exigió saber, mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido – ¿Por qué están aquí todos? ¿Dónde está Eren?

La expresión que puso su hermana no le gusto ni un poco.

– Hanji ¿Dónde está Eren? – volvió a repetir, esta vez con más firmeza.

La castaña abrió la boca indecisa, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarle lo ocurrido.

– Necesita ver esto – Hannes se acercó hasta ellos con la caja en mano, quitándole a la castaña la enorme responsabilidad de ser portadora de la noticia.

– ¿Qué rayos es? – espeto Levi inconforme, cansado de no recibir respuestas.

Deshizo el moño y tomó la tapa entre sus manos para poder observar el interior, encontrando solamente una simple nota doblada en medio de pequeños trozos de papel, los cuales solo servían como bulto y decoración.

Aquella imagen le hizo sentir que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Lo tomo sin cuidado para abrirla y comenzar a leer su interior rápidamente. Su frente se arrugo en automático conforme sus ojos pasaban por las letras, uniendo las palabras; entendiendo el mensaje.

– ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! – exclamo con fuerza, arrugando el pedazo de papel entre su puño – ¡¿Cómo consiguieron llevárselo?! – cuestionó, sin controlar la prepotencia en su voz.

Una imagen que hace mucho no veían.

– E-estaban en la habitación de visitas – explico Armin con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose culpable tras haber dejado a Eren solo – Fui por unas cosas y cuando regrese, ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido.

– Lo drogaron – recalcó Hannes frente a Levi – Encontré un pañuelo empapado con una disolución de varias hierbas, regularmente se usa como anestesia fuerte. Seguro estaba inconsciente cuando se lo llevaron.

– Los buscamos por el palacio, incluso por los alrededores, pero no pudimos encontrarlos – Hanji estaba a punto de caer en llanto.

Levi no necesito de más para darse media vuelta y volver a salir por la puerta con pasos apresurados, soltando sin importancia las carpetas que cargaba con anterioridad; nada tenía más prioridad ahora.

– ¡Levi! – la castaña lo siguió, recogiendo su vestido por los bordes para no tropezar conforme corría en su dirección.

– ¡Tu! – llamo con autoridad al cochero, aliviado de que aún se encontraba cerca – Móntate de nuevo y llévame al palacio del reino María – ordeno firmemente, ignorando los llamados de su hermana tras su espalda – !Muévete!

– Déjame ir contigo – pidió la joven con afán, deteniéndolo de la manga cuando estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje.

– Mierda Hanji, no – se negó rotundamente, tratando de quitarse de su agarre.

– Pero Ere-

– Lo voy a traer de vuelta – afirmó con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos, dejando ver la desesperación en su mirada – No voy a perderlo, Hanji. Juro por mi vida que no.

La joven suavizo la mirada al escuchar sus palabras; al percibir el temor que ocultaba tras ellas. Asintió en silencio, deshaciendo el agarre sobre su manga de inmediato.

Levi no tardó en ingresar por completo al interior del carruaje y de un solo portazo, indicó que era hora de partir, mirando de reojo como su hermana daba unos pasos atrás ante la seguridad, deseando en su interior que regresaran a salvo.

La prepotencia corría por sus venas con fuerza de tan solo pensar en qué estado podría encontrarse el castaño. Conocía a Erwin a la perfección, así como también era consciente de las cosas que podría intentar hacer con tal de conseguir su propósito en mente.

No importaba cuanto tardara o cuan cansado se encontraba, iba a tener a Eren devuelta en sus brazos.

.

* * *

No hizo falta pensar mucho para imaginarse la razón del ajetreo a la entrada de su palacio.

La voz de Levi se lo dijo todo.

Transcurrieron escasos segundos antes de que un par de pasos se escucharan con fuerza a las afueras de su oficina, seguido por tímidos reclamos de que los que –seguramente– venían de uno de sus sirvientes.

Erwin miro a su acompañante con anticipación, indicándole silenciosamente las indicaciones a seguir.

La puerta se abrió en un estruendo seco y Levi ingreso al interior de la oficina con una expresión molesta, importándole poco que estuviera en un territorio que no era suyo.

– ¿Dónde está? – su voz era amenazante, sin ninguna pizca de tranquilidad.

Berthold aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirse tras su espalda y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, encaminándose rápidamente a lo que era el calabozo del palacio.

– Me alegra tener tu visita por aquí, hace mucho que no venias – comento Erwin con una ligera sonrisa, ignorando la letal mirada que iba en su dirección.

– Déjate de juegos, maldito hijo de puta ¿Dónde mierda tienes a Eren? – siseó, ignorando su bienvenida.

– Sabes, Levi. A pesar de que no teníamos la amistad más admirable de todas, siempre te considere mi cómplice. Mi compañero de fiestas, de extravagancias – se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento, poniéndose cómodo para la ocasión – Teníamos buenas fiestas, así como también; excelentes compañías de cama.

El azabache lo miro receloso, tanteando el terreno de aquella inusual introducción. En especial, porque sabía que Erwin no decía las cosas en vano.

– Sin embargo – prosiguió el rubio – Te volviste débil. De un día a otro te casaste, tuviste una pareja estable. Dejaste que te manipularan – recalcó con asco, mirándolo con superioridad – Tienes un buen reino, buenos terrenos, y ni siquiera te aprovechas de ellos. Ya no eres el Levi que conozco.

– Ya no soy como tú – contradijo sin dejarse intimidar.

– Pero lo eras – corrigió, haciéndole recordar su pasado – Y no veía que te quejaras.

– Ya no quiero acabar tan miserable. Mírate, teniendo que secuestrar a Eren para que viniera ¿Tan necesitado estabas de atención? – inquirió con burla.

– En estos momentos, necesito más que tu atención – corrigió, dejando en claro que aun había más detrás de todo eso.

Levi lo miro con cierta desconfiaban, sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería.

– No niego que recuerdo con melancolía nuestros días pasados, cuando pisoteábamos la dignidad de los demás con tan solo una mirada – recordó Erwin, formando en sus labios una sonrisa divertida – Pero ahora que tienes a alguien, y al parecer; que te importa, no dudare en sacarle provecho de ello.

Alguien toco la puerta de la oficina con los nudillos, tan sutilmente que Levi ni siquiera le prestó atención.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Lo tendrás – aseguró el azabache, cansado de tanta palabrería – Pon la cantidad y te la daré.

Erwin resoplo tras sus palabras, encontrando en aquel toque de puerta la señal para dar el último paso.

– No soy tan estúpido. Tengo algo que quieres, así como tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

Estiro su brazo para alcanzar el cajón sobre su escritorio, sacando de él una solitaria carpeta en color azul. Levi enarco una ceja al visualizarlo, prestando atención a como Erwin la abría para dejar ver un documento en el interior, el cual deposito en medio del escritorio.

– En este documento se me otorgan todas las tierras que están, actualmente, a tu nombre – explicó, deslizándolo en su dirección – Fírmalo y te devolver a ese niño.

La expresión de Levi cambio de inmediato: – Vete a la mierda – gruño en desacuerdo, alzando el mentón por inercia en un gesto de orgullo.

Erwin ya se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, por lo que no se mostró tan sorprendido como debía y en su lugar, se alzó de su asiento para encaminarse hasta la puerta, siendo seguido por los ojos recelosos de Levi.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio de inmediato sostuvo a la persona tras ella, impidiendo a Levi ver más allá de su espalda ancha

– ¡Suéltame!

Los hombros del azabache se tensaron al reconocer aquella voz.

Erwin se dio la vuelta y con ello, arrastró a Eren con él, usando el agarre sobre su antebrazo para obligarlo a que caminara hacia el interior de la oficina.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer su presencia, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de tan solo pensar que estaba ahí; que fue a su encuentro.

– Levi – susurro en su dirección, elevando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizante.

La mandíbula del azabache se endureció al observar su aspecto, notando sus ropas humedecidas, la suciedad en sus manos y aquella palidez en su piel: dejando en claro que había sido tratado con insignificancia.

– Maldito bastardo – escupió en dirección al rubio, dispuesto a arrebatárselo de su agarre.

Sin embargo, Erwin lo detuvo.

Lo detuvo cuando aprisiono a Eren entre sus brazos y sostuvo un cuchillo sobre su delgado cuello, tentando contra su vida.

– Ah, ah, ah. Yo que tú, no lo haría – advirtió el rubio, ciñendo más a Eren contra su cuerpo e impidiéndole ir al encuentro de su pareja.

El movimiento fue tan inesperado que Levi se detuvo de golpe, alerta por el brillo de la cuchilla y ante el pequeño jadeó que soltó Eren al sentirlo contra su piel, haciendo presión superficialmente.

– No lo harías – acusó el azabache, mirándolo en advertencia.

– Sabes que no me importa – sentencio – Tu lo dijiste, solo busco tu atención.

Erwin sonrió complacido al ver como Levi dudaba un poco antes de dar unos pasos atrás, dejando en claro que no tenía intenciones de forcejear.

– Ya veo que te importa – comento Erwin complacido, prestando atención al castaño que temblara ligeramente bajo él – Oh, cariño, quita esa expresión asustada. No queda bien con tu bonita cara.

Eren trato de apartarse cuando sintió la áspera lengua del rubio sobre el comienzo de su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo juguetonamente aquella área de su cuerpo. El filo de la cuchilla lo tenía acorralado, por lo que solo pudo tragar ante el nudo en su garganta y aguantar aquellas acaricias, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirar a Levi a los ojos y con ello, apartando la mirada a un lado.

– Suéltalo – siseo Levi en impotencia, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos no tardaron en tornarse blancos por la presión.

– Tienes un bonito cuerpo, tus ojos me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi – recordó el rubio, ignorando los reclamos y enfocándose solamente en Eren – Me pregunto cómo lucirán cuando esté dentro de ti – descendió su mano libre, tocando superficialmente sus caderas. Eren reprimió un sollozo – Cuando te tenga sobre mi cama, gimiendo para mí.

– ¡Maldita sea, Erwin! ¡Aléjate de él!

– ¡Entonces firma! – reitero con fuerza, mirándolo por fin – Firma el documento y otórgame tus tierras. Fírmalo, y te regresare a Eren.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con fuerza, escuchando el trato por primera vez: – Levi, no – imploro en voz baja, negando con la cabeza en desesperación – No lo hagas.

Levi desvió la mirada, su cabeza hecha un lío, la mirada burlona de Erwin sobre él, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada; la presión de tener que elegir.

– Estas en mi palacio, Levi. En mi territorio – recordó Erwin, aprovechando su debate interior – Puedes firmar, tomar a Eren e irte de aquí. O puedes decidir conversar tus tierras, pero solo eso – recalcó – Una sola negación de tu parte y vendrán por Eren de nuevo, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Aquí el poder lo tengo yo.

Eren lo miraba con ojos lloroso, sintiéndose culpable de someterlo en aquella situación. Lo amaba demasiado como para verlo tan desdichado. Lo amaba tanto, que prefería estar lejos de él, a tener que ser el causante de su infelicidad.

– ¿Tu amor? ¿O tú reino? – cuestiono Erwin con frialdad, impaciente de recibir una respuesta.

– Tu reino, Levi – susurró Eren, tan débil, ocultando su tristeza – Protégelo.

Dándole el leve empujón que necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

– Lo voy a hacer – respondió el azabache fríamente, dejando salir las palabras automáticamente de su boca.

El corazón de Eren se oprimió por inercia.

Levi alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio.

– Voy a firmar – aseguró, dejando en claro su respuesta – Así que suéltalo, ahora.

Erwin sonrió complacido y dejó ir al castaño con desinterés, sin preocuparse de que fuera una trampa.

Levi siempre fue un hombre de palabra.

Sin poder contenerse, Eren cortó la distancia que los separaba y se abalanzo contra él, resguardándose entre sus brazos y fundiéndose contra su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas acumuladas salieran en abundancia mientras trataba de reprimir los sollozos, dejando que el confort de tenerlo a su lado lo envolviera por completo.

– Mierda, estas helado – reclamó el azabache, separándose un poco para quitarse la casaca de encima y colocarla sobre los hombros de Eren, intentando brindarle algo de calor con ello.

– N-no debiste – replico tras alzar la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos y sintiendo sus labios temblar – Y-ya no tendrás tu reino.

– Pero te tendré a ti – declaró en un susurro, acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad y retirado las lágrimas que resbalaban sobre ellas – Tendré a nuestro bebé – agregó, suavizando la mirada en un gesto tranquilo.

– Nosotros estaríamos bien, yo iba a protegerlo – reafirmo con seguridad, en un vano intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

– No iba dejarte aquí, Eren. No podría soportarlo – confesó, mirándole directamente a los ojos – Porque te amo, y te necesito conmigo.

La expresión de Eren se volvió atónita ante sus palabras.

Contuvo el aliento y dejo que Levi lo tomara por la cintura, que lo acercara hasta él en una abrazo necesitado, sin poder transmitir por completo el alivio de tenerlo de regreso a su lado.

Con las manos temblorosas, Eren se aferró a su espalda con fuerzas, dejándose envolver en su calidez mientras exclamaba su respuesta, aquella que siempre sintió en su interior:

– También te amo, Levi – susurró con total sinceridad, hundiendo la cara en su pecho – Te amo demasiado.

El azabache resoplo suavemente, esperándose ya esa respuesta de su parte. Aliviado, de poder ser el responsable de ella.

Cambio su expresión y miro en dirección a Erwin, transmitiendo con sus ojos lo que su interior se limitaba a guardar ante la presencia de Eren. El rubio los mirada indiferente, detrás de su escritorio y con la seguridad de que había ganado.

Después de mucho tiempo, ahora estaba a un paso por delante de Levi.

– Salgamos de aquí – ordenó el azabache tras separarse un poco, indicándole silenciosamente a Eren que aguardara ahí unos momentos.

Con pasos lentos, Levi se acercó hasta el escritorio para tomar el bolígrafo que descansaba sobre la superficie. Sin titubear y con solo el deseo de acabar con todo, plasmo su firma en la parte correspondiente sobre el papel; la única cosa que se necesitaba para que le petición tuviera validez.

– En unos días, iré a reclamar lo que ahora es mío – advirtió Erwin tras verlo terminar, tomando la carpeta entre sus manos para volver a resguardarla en el cajón de su escritorio.

– Haz lo que quieras – gruño Levi, volviendo a tomar al menor en brazos – Solo púdrete y déjanos en paz.

Se apresuro a guiar a Eren hasta la salida, buscando sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible y hacerle olvidar los recuerdos de ese día. Su único propósito ahora era resguardarlo en el palacio, hacer que tomara un baño caliente y llamar a Hannes para que se apresurara en hacerle una evaluación rápida; todo para tener la seguridad de que él y su hijo se encontraran a salvo.

Todo, antes de que Erwin hiciera sus movimientos y de que no lo único que les quedara; fuera el amor que sienten uno por el otro.

.

* * *

_**Contestando reviews en anónimo:**_

_**~ Akire:**_ Lamento (aunque no creo que mucho xD) que no hubiera aborto, pero si perdieron algo importante, es casi lo mismo(?) Si yo de verdad estuviera en la historia, también me hubiera puesto eufórica por la noticia, y no dejaría de abrazar a Eren en ningun momento ;A; Muchas gracias por seguir aquí Akire, por seguir leyéndome y por dejarme saber tu opinión. Nos leemos muy pronto c:

**_~ Heidy:_ **Me alegra mucho que te gusten así los capítulos ;A; A mi también me encantan que sean extensos, es como que, más trama! xD Bueno, esto es lo que planearon :c Fue triste, les arrebataron por lo que tanto habían luchado ;-; Me gusta mucho como nuestra pareja va creciendo, con pequeños gestos y ahora, con esta confesión ;AAA; Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y espero que el capitulo te cause muchas emociones. Nos leemos luego! ~

**_~ Inno Nel:_** Me da envidia que tu mejor amiga y tu lean fanfics ;A; Si tan solo a la mía también le gustaran(?) ;-; No, tranquila, este no es el final, pero me hiciste ver que estamos a poco de acabar, tan solo unos cuantos más para que la historia llegue a su fin ;-; !La escuchare! Me sembraste la curiosidad al decir que te recordaba al fic xD Gracias por la recomendación y por leerme, espero que te quedes hasta el final c: !Hasta luego!

_**~ Hbl:** _La tormenta ya llego :c Aunque creo que aquí, los dos sufrieron un poco. Ya ni me digas, ni quiero regresar a clases ;-; Gracias por pasarte a mi otro fic! Levi me da risa, es como muy impaciente y temperamental xD Yo no conozco a alguien con la condición de Eren, peor de verdad seria interesante ver algo así. Gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo c:

**_~ Tochy:_ **Rayos, ya hasta me sentí mal por decirte hombre ;-; !No se me ocurre ningún nombre femenino para ese apodo! Me dejas con el martirio~ En fin, aquí esperare hasta que me saques de duda :c Gracias por leerme aun así~

_**~ Miri-Anath97:**_ Erwin si que es malo, y calculador ;-; Bueno, no lo violan, pero lo manosean ¿Cuenta? xD Sentía que si lo violaban, no se, le harían daño a su bebé o el tendría un fuerte trauma, y no soy tan mala ;-; Pues, si paso otra cosa que le impidió tener la corona ;A; Un poco de drama no viene nada mal, espero. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y de dejarme un review, espero que el capitulo te guste y nos leemos a la próxima. Abrazos!~

_**~ Anderika:**_ ¿Todo el fic?! !Que aguante! Muchas gracias por eso, y por darme la oportunidad ;A; Espero que el nuevo capitulo también te guste y te haga sentir diferentes emociones. No dudes en hacerme saber tu opinión al respecto c: Nos leemos a la próxima!

.

* * *

Si yo sufro, todos sufren.

Nah mentira, hace mucho tenia pensado algo así. Eren sacrifico un par de cosas sin tener la opción de negarse _(Una de ellas, es aceptar el matrimonio en un principio)_ Así que quise poner a Levi en una situación igual, pero con la diferencia de que él si pudiera elegir lo que quisiera, demostrando aquí, su amor por Eren. !Ya le dijo que lo amaba! –gritos internos–

Trate de poner un poco de drama, personalmente, siento que ese no es mi fuerte, pero me esforcé en escribirlo. Las cosas aun siguen, así que, esperen el siguiente capitulo para saber que transcurrirá de ahora en adelante ;A;

!Deséenme suerte! El lunes entro de nuevo a clases y estaré sola, porque yo fui la única de mis amigos que eligió Química en su horario c: Si no vuelvo a actualizar es porque me maté con tantas formulas.

Si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía, perdonen por ello, siempre se escapan de mis ojos ;-;

Espero leernos pronto.

Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

.

* * *

_**~ ¿Review? ~**_


	18. Confía en mí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje Vulgar, Universo Alterno (AU), M-preg y Lemmon.

**N/A: **!Las he extrañado un montonal! ;A; Este lapso de ausencia no fue planeado, juro que no. Pero de verdad que tengo muchas cosas por hacer y dispongo de poco tiempo libre, realmente muy poco :c

Si aun siguen aquí, muchas gracias por este apoyo incondicional. Cada vez que abría mi correo y veía la notificación de un review, un cosquilleo crecía en mi interior ante la felicidad.

Gracias por estar aquí, por darme fuerzas y dedicarme de su tiempo con hermosas palabras.

Sin más por decir, las invito a leer.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

La impotencia crecía cada vez más en su interior.

La mirada de Levi no dejaba de inspeccionar meticulosamente a Hannes, atento a cada movimiento que realizaba frente a él mientras esperaba impaciente algún diagnostico que aliviara la preocupación que se apoderaba de él a cada minuto.

Observo en silencio como Eren contenía una mueca, justo cuando doctor del reino comenzó a limpiar las heridas localizadas sobre las palmas de sus manos, tratando de aguantar y reprimir lo mejor posible el dolor que le causaban los pequeños cortes en su piel.

– No dejaran ninguna cicatriz si nos aseguramos de desinfectar la herida constantemente – aviso Hannes con calma, concentrándose en envolver una venda en cada mano con extremo cuidado.

Eren asintió en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, dejando que las sabanas sobre él le proporcionaran el calor que su cuerpo tanto anhelada, aun adolorido y con unas ganas infinitas de acurrucarse sobre la cama para echar una siesta.

Los moretones en sus brazos hacían que pegara pequeños respingos en cuanto cualquier cosa tocaba su piel. Los había apreciado con claridad cuando, con ayuda de Levi, tuvo que retirarse las ropas humedecidas para tomar un baño caliente de inmediato. La expresión que puso el azabache al ver la tonalidad violeta en su piel lo motivó a cubrirlo en un abrazo, asegurándole de que no le dolían en lo absoluto ante la urgencia de impedir que cometiera alguna locura.

– Levántate un poco, voy a checar tu vientre.

Los ojos de Eren se elevaron en dirección a Hannes, regresando de sus recuerdos ante la petición que inusualmente pidió.

– Necesito que me digas si te duele en alguna parte – le indico el rubio, al tiempo que tomaba el borde de las sabanas para comenzar a retirarlas con cuidado.

Eren entendió de inmediato el motivo de su acción.

Acató la orden en silencio, levantándose un poco sobre las almohadas tras su espalda para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, sintiendo a los pocos segundos como las manos de Hannes se cernían en torno a su vientre, tocando con lentitud y en movimientos pequeños la zona que abarcaba toda su barriga, comprobando visualmente el tamaño que debía de tener a juzgar por los meses de gestación.

Hannes estaba al tanto de la situación a la que se habían enfrentado. Como su profesión se lo dictaba, era estrictamente necesario conocer los motivos que debilitaron a sus pacientes, en especial, cuando se involucraba un embarazo tan especial para todos.

Aunque la idea le causara un nudo en su garganta, era necesario enfrentarse a la peor de las ideas: – ¿En algún momento te golpearon?

Los hombros de Levi se tensaron al instante, concentrando su atención en el castaño.

– Solo el rostro – respondió el menor, recordando la bofetada que había recibido cuando tuvo la intención de gritar.

– ¿Presenciaste algún tipo de sangrado cuando fuiste al baño?

– Ninguno.

– ¿Tal vez calambres en tu vientre?

– ¿Por qué mierda está preguntando eso? – gruñó Levi tras de ellos, interviniendo el interrogatorio al demostrar libremente que no le estaba gustando.

Eren sintió su garganta seca al darse cuenta del motivo de aquellas preguntas. Trato de mirar a Levi de reojo, pero la figura de Hannes frente a él lograba abarcar gran parte de su visión.

– Eren, necesito que me respondas – insistió Hannes en su dirección, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos del azabache.

– Y yo le hice una jodida pregunta – la desesperación motivó a Levi a interrumpir la consulta e ir a interponerse entre ellos, tomando una actitud recelosa ante la nula respuesta del rubio.

– Le pido que no intervenga en mi trabajo, príncipe – advirtió el mayor, frunciendo el ceño con inconformidad.

La expresión de Levi se volvió tensa: – Su trabajo aquí es hacer lo que yo le diga – notificó con un tono autoritario – Y si le pido una maldita explicación, usted se va a encargar de dármela, le guste o no.

Una mano se envolvió entre la suya con calidez, deteniendo sus palabras, en un rápido movimiento que logro capturar la atención de Levi al reconocer de memoria aquel contacto, sintiendo el calor que únicamente percibía en una persona y del cual reconocería en cualquier lado, aun con los ojos vendados.

– Estoy bien, no sucedió nada grave – aseguró Eren, atrayendo sus miradas, dando un leve apretón en la mano que sostenía la de Levi.

– Tienes moretones en tus brazos, mocoso – reconoció Levi, poniendo en duda su afirmación.

– Fue por los forcejeos, nada más – aclaró de inmediato – No puse resistencia después. El pañuelo en mi nariz hizo que todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieran.

Para Hannes, aquella afirmación tenía total coherencia. En especial cuando conocía a la perfección los efectos que podría traer aquella droga que se usaba para sedar a pacientes con fuertes grados de dolor, sacándoles de su conciencia de inmediato.

– Tal vez las preguntas no suenan lógicas en estos momentos, pero el embarazo es un tema delicado cuando se involucran daños físicos. Es necesario alejar toda sospecha de una posible _pérdida_ – explico el mayor, sintiendo el mal sabor que le producía aquella palabra – A pesar de que el embrión está protegido, se pueden llegar a consecuencias desalentadoras en cualquier caso donde se sufra una agresión de gran magnitud y se llegue a desgarrar la bolsa que lo sostiene.

La respiración de Levi se detuvo, pasmada, tratando de aparentar a simple vista el golpe emocional que la idea le causo, incapaz de pensar que la vida de su hijo podría estar en riesgo.

– No va a suceder nada de eso ¿Verdad? – su voz anhelaba una afirmación rápida.

– Si no hubo algún tipo de lesión, el riesgo disminuye notablemente.

– No las hubo – reafirmó Eren con total seguridad, mirando en dirección a Levi sin ningún tipo de duda reflejada en sus ojos – El bebé está bien, lo prometo. Jamás mentiría si sintiera que se encuentra en peligro.

Levi trago saliva, suavizando su expresión hasta convertirla en una mueca dudosa, no muy seguro de dar un visto bueno en torno al tema de su salud.

– Ahora solo nos preocuparemos en que sus fuerzas se revitalicen por completo – intervino Hannes, logrando que rompieran el contacto visual. Dio un pequeño respiro, tomándose el lujo de relajarse un poco – El crecimiento del bebé va de acuerdo al estado de gestación, en cuando menos se lo esperen, ya podrán tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Levi jamás pensó que una oración podría generarle grandes sentimientos de gratitud. Poco le importaba que Erwin fuera el causante de su caída en el trono, sin embargo, el tema de su hijo era todo un caso aparte. Jamás le perdonaría que por su culpa, la vida de su bebé e incluso la de Eren corrieran algún tipo de peligro.

Aun si eso implicaba enfrentarse a él personalmente.

– ¿Levi?

El pequeño momento de silencio se vio interrumpido ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, casi en un gesto vacilante, dejando ver la figura de Pixis asomarse entre ella a los pocos segundos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el azabache en un tono seco, dejando en claro que no era un buen momento para su llegada.

– Necesito hablar contigo – solicitó el hombre, enfrentándose a su gélida mirada.

– Estoy ocupado, iré cuando termine por completo – se excusó, dándole el mensaje de que se retirara.

– Sabes que no te llamaría si no fuera rotundamente necesario – atajó Pixis con insistencia, tomando la valentía de improbar su decisión.

Levi vacilo un poco ante la urgencia de sus palabras. La idea de abandonar al castaño ni siquiera era una opción, sin embargo, muy pocas veces era testigo de la expresión inquieta que Pixis tenía presente en estos momentos.

Descendió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdosos en los que se perdía cada día de su vida. Eren asintió con su cabeza en un sutil movimiento, entendiendo a la perfección el debate que tenía con tan solo verlo a los ojos; afirmándole que estaba bien y que era libre de retirarse para atender aquel asunto de importancia.

A veces, Levi pensaba que el mocoso era mucho más fuerte que él.

– Regresare en cuanto pueda – prometió Levi, acercándose hasta él para depositar un prologando beso sobre su frente, importándole poco que Pixis o Hannes pudieran obsérvalos por completo.

Buscando solamente hacerle saber a Eren que no se encontraba solo.

Pixis retrocedió un par de pasos antes de abrir la puerta por completo, dejándole el camino libre al azabache conforme se acercaba hasta la salida. Levi dio una última mirada en dirección al menor antes de retirarse por completo y separarse de él aun a pesar de que su alma se lo recriminara injustamente.

Verlo tan débil y con una semblante forzado a ocultar la preocupación le provocaba un mal sabor de boca. Recordar los moretones en torno a su cuerpo y la palidez que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse no hacían más que hacerlo sentir inútil por no haberle protegido a la hora en que ocurrió todo.

Por más que le costara aceptarlo; Erwin lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Pixis y él se encaminaron hasta su oficina en un andar silencioso, sin comentarios amigables o preguntas innecesarias; la tensión que se podía sentir en el ambiente era el mayor indicio de que las cosas no andaban bien.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, el azabache ingreso al interior antes de que Pixis cerrara las puertas tras él, colocando el seguro ante cualquier prevención de que alguien pudiera interrumpirlos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad por completo, las palabras salieron en automático en cuanto dio media vuelta para encararlo: – Necesito saber qué es lo que sucede, Levi – pidió con un notable sentimiento de preocupación, observando como el menor se dejaba caer en su asiento tras el escritorio con pesadez – Nada de esto tiene sentido. Nadie entiende que es lo que esta pasando y eso está causando muchas teorías innecesarias.

Levi ya se esperaba un comentario parecido. No podía culparlo, era notorio que todos en el palacio buscaban una respuesta ante todo lo sucedido, en especial, cuando llegó cerca de la medianoche con Eren entre sus brazos, después de su inesperada desaparición, ordenando a viva voz que fueran en búsqueda de Hannes en el menor tiempo posible.

– Tú mismo leíste esa tarjeta – recordó Levi, animándole a unir los cabos – Sabes perfectamente quien estuvo detrás de todo esto.

– … ¿Erwin realmente lo hizo? – su expresión estupefacta dejaba en evidencia la sorpresa de aquella acción – Jamás se había atrevido a realizar un acto tan arriesgado.

– Pensó que ya era hora y termino ganando – retuvo el aire en sus pulmones antes de atreverse a confesar – Ha obtenido lo que siempre quiso, le he otorgado todo mi reino.

La expresión de Pixis decayó en una mirada atónita, incrédulo, dejando que el nulo sarcasmo en la voz de Levi le confirmara que aquella era toda la verdad. Sobretodo, porque él nunca mentiría en un aspecto tan delicado e importante como lo era su ascendencia en el trono.

– ¿P-por qué? – balbuceo el mayor, tomando asiento en completa confusión.

– Ese era su plan desde el principio – prosiguió Levi, tensando la mandíbula en un gesto involuntario – Ese hijo de puta se lo pensó bien y me arrebato algo que jamás cedería ante él.

No había necesidad de pronunciar nombres, Pixis conocía a la perfección la persona que causaba aquella actitud protectora por parte de Levi.

– Te provoco – dedujo el mayor, casi en completa afirmación.

– Amenazaba con hacerle daño – la rabia estaba plasmada en la voz del azabache – Por eso lo secuestro, para tenerme en la palma de su mano y manipularme como se le dé la jodida gana.

La sensación de inquietud aún seguía presente al recordar las manos de Erwin recorriendo el cuerpo de Eren, su mirada lasciva y burlona, sus asquerosas intenciones; el miedo contenido en los ojos del castaño.

– Si tan solo lo hubieras visto – frotó el puente de su nariz en un intento por contenerse – Tenia que sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible, no había otra opción.

– ¿Eren se encuentra bien? – se atrevió a preguntar, consciente de las cegadas acciones que podría tomar Erwin con tal de conseguir su objetivo – ¿No existe el riesgo de…?

– Ni siquiera lo digas – advirtió Levi con firmeza, desechando la idea de inmediato – No va a suceder, Pixis. Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar si algo le llegara a suceder a Eren o a mi hijo. No los voy a perder – sentenció con una determinación que no dejaba lugar para dudas.

Pixis comprendió su temor y la razón de elegir abandonar el trono. No tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle algo que eligió en base a su instinto de proteger aquello que se había ganado su corazón. Conocía a Levi a la perfección, prácticamente desde que era un infante en brazos de su madre, por lo que era plenamente consciente de que no tomaba sus decisiones en base a otras personas; mucho menos cuando ni siquiera compartían un vínculo de sangre.

Ahora estaba más que claro que Eren se había convertido en su principal prioridad.

– ¿Cuál fue el trato final? – inquirió Pixis con cierta resignación, conociendo las tácticas que usaba el príncipe del reino María para que las cosas salieran a su favor.

– Mis tierras a cambio de Eren – respondió Levi, mirándolo a los ojos – Sea cual sea tu opinión, lo volvería a elegir a él miles de veces.

– Lo sé – un suspiro salió de sus labios – Y en parte, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Levi no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

– Las cosas materiales van y vienen – prosiguió ante su reacción – Pero las personas nunca se podrán reemplazar con nada, Levi. Si hubieras perdido a Eren; lo hubieras perdido todo.

El azabache no replico contra ello, encontrando en aquella frase una verdad que él mismo tenia presente: – Pensé que te pondrías en contra de mi decisión – confesó.

– Es más que obvio que las cosas se pondrán difíciles de ahora en adelante, pero realmente me hubiera sentido decepcionado si hubieras elegido otra opción – concedió Pixis en un tono sincero.

– Ni siquiera me lo hubiera perdonado – dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez –… Aun cuando estaba seguro de que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente con eso.

– No te ciegues solo porque la situación parezca llegar a su fin – animó Pixis, dando esperanzas que nulamente se cumplirían.

– Conoces a Erwin, saber que no tendrá piedad por nada – recalcó la verdad, cortando de tajo cualquier ilusión innecesaria – Ahora que el reino le pertenece, tendrás que servirle a él por completo.

Pixis reprimió cualquier comentario protestante que pudiera salir de entre sus labios ante la sola idea de servir y ser cómplice de un reino que sería gobernado por alguien ruin y déspota. Sin importar quien fuera el próximo rey de Trost, él tendría que ejercer su papel como el consejero de la familia real tal cual su profesión lo indicaba. Aun sí los Ackerman eran exiliados de su poder y un nuevo rey se alzara sobre él.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? – ofreció sus servicios, esforzándose en ocultar su decadente estado de animo.

– Solo arregla todo – Pixis percibió un tono decaído en su voz – Preparate para lo se avecina. Cualquier documento que tenga que ver con mis padres e incluso con Hanji mándalos a mí, no quiero que Smith tenga poder sobre ellos también y los use a su favor – proclamó, dictando lo que probablemente sería una de sus últimas órdenes.

– Me pondré en ello de inmediato – acepto el mayor sin rechistar, irguiéndose de su asiento para caminar en dirección a la salida con pasos apresurados.

Ambos sabían que el tiempo se les estaba escurriendo de entre las manos.

– Pixis – llamó Levi, justo cuando estaba por retirarse – Ninguna palabra a nadie.

El hombre frunció el ceño por inercia: – No creo qu-

– Yo mismo lo hare cuando la ocasión lo requiera – aclaró con firmeza, deteniendo cualquier tipo de reclamo – Les diré toda la verdad y del rumbo que ahora tomaran las cosas, después de eso; cualquiera que lo deseé es libre de irse.

Los amigos de Eren llegaron a su mente en un fugaz parpadeo.

Pixis no podía estar más que sorprendido. Con un sutil movimiento en afirmación y una mirada alentadora, cerró la puerta por completo para comenzar con la orden que Levi le otorgo con importancia; dejando que el interior de la habitación se hundiera en un completo silencio ante su partida.

El azabache aprovecho la intimidad para frotarse la cara en un gesto cansado, fatigado; víctima de la incertidumbre que corrompía su corazón de tan solo pensar en el futuro que le deparaba a lo que alguna vez fue su futuro reino.

Aquel lugar donde habría gobernado junto a Eren y que ahora estaba siendo arrebatado de entre sus manos.

Miles de cosas atormentaban su interior en torno al tema, dejando que la pequeña esperanza que inútilmente conservaba se fuera extinguiendo entre la oscuridad; dejándose envolver por el cruel destino que aún le esperaba.

Hundiéndose en la miseria de tener que renunciar a todo.

Deseando, por última vez, que se tratara de una pesadilla.

.

* * *

– ¿De verdad que el bebé está bien?

Hannes detuvo sus anotaciones tras escuchar la pregunta.

Con una mirada triste, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos atentos de Eren; aquellos que anhelaban una respuesta que ahuyentara todas las pesadillas que inundaban su mente en torno a la cosa más preciada que tenía en la tierra.

Al instante en que Levi abandono la habitación junto a Pixis, la opresión sobre su pecho aumento ante la oportunidad de dejar salir todo aquello que lo ahogaba. Se había obligado a sí mismo a mantener la calma frente al azabache, resguardando en su interior la sensación sofocante y abrumadora que sintió en base a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte; si él se derrumbaba, Levi perdería todo el soporte que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

– He dicho la verdad pero… – respiró profundo, omitiendo la parte donde las manos de Erwin recurrieron su cuerpo con aquellas intensiones que le hacían vomitar – Solo quiero estar seguro.

– Nunca mentiría en un aspecto como este, mucho menos cuando algo tan importante esta en camino – aseguró el mayor, dejando de lado su labor para tomar asiento frente a Eren, sosteniendo su mano en un gesto tranquilizante – Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido durante toda mi vida y afortunadamente, le has heredado esa gran fuerza al pequeño que crece en tu interior.

Los labios de Eren se elevaron en una triste sonrisa, conmovido por sus palabras y ante aquella sinceridad que percibió con claridad. Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerse, sus ojos se tornaron brillosos en un fugaz parpadeo, sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas acumularse por el borde de sus ojos antes de que cayeran por la redondez de sus mejillas, tan rápido que muy apenas pudo pasar el dorso de su mano sobre ellas antes de que resbalaran por su mentón.

Para Hannes, era más que evidente el cambio tan drástico que había tenido el castaño con la partida de Levi. Como si una muralla se hubiera derrumbado en su interior y en consecuencia, un sinfín de emociones se desbordaran entre cada respiración.

– L-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – su voz dejaba en claro la vergüenza de su reacción, tratando de limpiarse la cara aun a pesar de que el llanto involuntario no tenía indicios de detenerse.

– Has tenido muchas emociones fuertes estas últimas horas, descansa un poco – estiro su mano para colocar un mechón castaño tras su oreja, despegando su cara, en una acaricia paternal que lleno de calidez el corazón del menor – No te hace bien, Eren. Entiendo que la situación no es de las mejores, pero necesito prevenir que te agobies demasiado.

No quería entrometerse más allá de lo que su profesión le dictaba, sin embargo, la preocupación por Eren fue el motivo suficiente para cruzar aquella línea invisible que separaba su trabajo laboral con la relación personal que mantenía con el castaño.

En ocasiones, era rotundamente necesario hacer algunas excepciones.

– ¿Por qué te guardas tus sentimientos frente a Levi?

Eren contuvo la respiración, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su mirada se elevaba en dirección a Hannes, incapaz de replicar en contra cuando su expresión le indicaba que no era una simple idea; ambos sabían que aquello era todo un hecho.

– No quiero que me vea así – hizo referencia así mismo, sintiendo su pecho temblar – Ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado como para agregarle una preocupación más. Levi esta mostrándose fuerte frente a todo esto y sobre todo, frente a mí. Yo también quiero serlo y convertirme en su apoyo – no había ninguna pizca de duda en sus ojos – Si ve que estoy triste solo ocasionare que se preocupe innecesariamente y no quiero darle más motivos para sentirse abrumado.

– Si lo hace es porque realmente te ama. Aun si tienes lágrimas en tus ojos o una sonrisa plasmada en tus labios, él siempre estará preocupado por tu bienestar – reconoció Hannes, en una verdad que Eren había pasado por alto – No necesitas guardarte nada. Los sentimientos reprimidos pueden hacer incluso más daño que cuando los dejamos salir, en especial cuando tu bebé puede llegar a sentirse igual de inquieto que como ahora tú te sientes.

Las palabras de Farlan vinieron como un recuerdo en su memoria, en aquella ocasión donde le confeso por primera vez de su embarazo y sobre la batalla de emociones que estaba teniendo en base a la inquietud de aquel suceso inesperado; recordando todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando involuntariamente el pequeño que estaba creciendo en su interior.

– Si algo te preocupa, solo habla con Levi – prosiguió el mayor, notando como la respiración de Eren se volvía amena de poco a poco – Tal vez él también necesita desahogarse un poco. Ambos sabemos que no confía casi en nadie, sin embargo, siempre ha mostrado otra faceta cuando se trata de ti. Demuéstrale tu apoyo con tu compañía, solo eso será necesario – aseguró, limpiando con suavidad las ultimas lagrimas que aún estaban sobre sus mejillas.

Convirtiéndolo en una acción tan especial para Eren que no dudo en alzarse y rodearlo con sus brazos, conmovido por su acción y ante la seguridad de que Hannes siempre estaría ahí para brindarle el mejor consejo que saliera de su corazón. El mayor dio un suave respingo ante el inesperado abrazo, sintiendo los brazos del castaño apretujarse contra él en un contacto sincero. Formando una inevitable sonrisa, le devolvió el abrazo y acaricio su pequeña espalda con cariño, convencido de que jamás en su vida había encontrado a una persona tan especial como lo era Eren.

– Gracias – susurró el menor tras separarse un poco, sorbiéndose la nariz al intentar recuperar la fuerza en su voz.

– Duerme un poco mientras te preparo una infusión, confiemos en que sea suficiente para que te sientas mejor dentro de poco – acaricio sus cabellos, relajado de que el problema se hubiera terminado – Ya has pasado la mitad del cuarto mes, es necesario estar al pendiente de cualquier reacción o síntoma.

Pensar en el crecimiento de su bebé hacia que el interior de Eren se llenaran de un cosquilleo inexplicable, trayendo consigo una oleada de emoción que le hizo sentirse nervioso ante la idea de que la espera estaba a poco de llegar a su fin.

Haciéndole notar el futuro que estaba por tener.

– … ¿Cree que las cosas mejoren? – se animó a preguntar, incapaz de resignarse por completo – Tal vez podamos recuperar el trono de nuevo.

El semblante de Hannes decayó en una expresión triste, tan clara que fue suficiente para que la motivación de Eren se desvaneciera lentamente, interpretando aquella reacción como un mal indicio; una pregunta que ya tenía una respuesta asegurada.

Aun así, el mayor se limitó a contestar: – Hay ocasiones en que realidad nos conduce a un mismo camino.

No hubo indicios de esperanza o resignación en su voz, solo una verdad que, independientemente del resultado que traería, tarde o temprano tenían que afrontar.

Aun a pesar de los sueños rotos que arrastraran con ello.

.

* * *

La victoria se saboreaba tal cual una buena copa de vino.

Incluso mucho más.

La satisfacción inundaba su venas conforme daba sorbos a la implacable copa que sostenía entre su mano, dejando que el alcohol fuera el perfecto acompañante para la celebración que estaba llevando a cabo al interior de su oficina.

– Debiste ver su cara – recordó, lanzando un suplico burlón – Fue un sueño que se mostrara tan sumiso ante mí.

Petra, quien anteriormente ignoraba cualquier comentario de su parte, no pudo evitar mostrar cierto desconcierto ante sus palabras. Observo a Erwin con atención, en busca de cualquier indicio que le confirmara que aquello solo fue una mera broma, o incluso, alguna fantasía causada por la ingesta de alcohol, sin embargo; gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su mirada apacible, sin culpa y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en sus labios, mayor confirmación de que sus palabras contenían una sola verdad.

Levi se había doblegado ante él.

– ¿Ni siquiera puso resistencia? – Petra arqueó una ceja, incapaz de creérselo por completo.

– Al principio – concedió Erwin, elevando los hombros en un gesto sin importancia – Pero en cuanto Berthold trajo a Eren, dejo de lado su orgullo para firmar y cumplir con el acuerdo.

El rosto de la joven no se demoró en deformarse ante la sola mención del castaño.

– Y además, – Erwin sonrió divertido, entretenido por su reacción – por primera vez, escuche a Levi decirle a alguien que lo ama.

Una justificable rabia se expandió por todo su interior de tan solo pensar en la escena que su mente cruelmente creo, aquella donde el mocoso usurpaba el lugar que desde un principio debía de pertenecerle a ella.

Se había hundido en la desdicha desde que Eren acepto el acuerdo de matrimonio y desde que Levi comenzó a tener sentimientos por aquel tonto mocoso. No importaba cuanto se demorara o las cosas que tuviera que hacer; se encargaría de destruir todo aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado en conseguir.

– ¿Cuándo vas a acabar con todo eso? – espetó la castaña en un tono impaciente.

– ¿Acaso estas celosa? – reconoció Erwin con fingida inocencia, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

– No me hagas reír – bramó Petra – ¿Cuándo vas a quitarles el reino? – repitió en un tono exigente, dejando en claro que no estaba para bromas.

– La frustración es un sentimientos tan fuerte que puede destruir a cualquier persona – citó el mayor, observando su bebida con interés – ¿Sabes cuantas veces he deseado ver a Levi hundido en la miseria?

– Pues ahora que puedes hacerlo, no pierdas el tiempo – recalcó la joven, entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo – Su reino, sus tierras, sus pertenencias, no los dejes con nada; arrebátales todo y humíllalos tanto como sea posible.

Erwin veía a plenitud un brillo vengativo en los ojos de Petra.

–… Hazlos sentir miserables – continuó, endureciendo la mirada – Que ese bastardo que tienen crezca entre la basura, justo como sus padres.

– Jamás te había visto tan desesperada – inquirió el rubio, apoyando el mentón sobre su puño.

– No voy a dejar que salgan libres después de todo lo que hicieron – justificó sin culpa – Tuve la dicha de ver al mocoso justo como siempre me lo imagine. Si por mí fuera, hubiera dejado que se pudriera en ese calabozo durante toda su vida.

– Estaba empapado cuando regreso con Levi – comentó Erwin en un sutil tono acusador – No recuerdo haberle traído así desde Trost.

– Solo lo ayude a que se despertara – aclaró sin importancia ni remordimientos.

– Estas exiliada, Petra. Nadie puede verte merodear libremente por mi palacio con esa imagen que todos tienen de ti – advirtió, demostrando su poca tolerancia en torno a su actitud – Jamás te di el visto bueno para que salieras del cuarto que te asigne, y si te digo que no hagas algo, simplemente no lo haces – mandató.

– Estoy en María, la ley es diferente aquí – contradijo la castaña, alzando la babilla por mero orgullo – No iba a desaprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía a solas con él y hacerle recordar el nivel inferior al que pertenece.

– Y del mismo del que tu provienes – completó Erwin, fastidiado ante su terquedad – No te olvides que ahora estas bajo mis órdenes.

– Yo no obedezco a nadie – alzo una ceja en ironía, deteniendo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

– Entonces toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí – espetó Erwin, irritado al ver su pequeño festejo arruinado – Ahora que tengo todo lo que quiero ya no me sirves para nada. Si no estás dispuesta a acatar mis órdenes, vete. Cruza los dedos para que alguien más te reciba aun a pesar de tu mala reputación.

Aquello logro calar el orgullo de Petra.

– Estas bajo advertencia, preciosa – continuó Erwin, aprovechando la nula respuesta de la castaña – Si no te comportas, olvídate de la caridad que recibes por mi parte.

– Sabes que puedo delatarte – amenazó Petra, rechinando los dientes – Decir que tú fuiste quien provoco el accidente del carruaje.

– Y tú te hundes conmigo – jacto el mayor con la mirada sombría, sin dejarse intimidar ante ella – Si vamos a ponernos en estos planes la única que va salir perdiendo serás tú. No me tientes, Petra. No te conviene tenerme de enemigo.

La mirada de Petra se mantuvo en alto, amenazante y orgullosa; mostrándose indomable ante los ojos de Erwin y trayendo consigo una batalla sobre quien se doblegaba primero ante el otro.

Aun a pesar de su recia actitud a ceder, estaba plenamente consciente –por más que le fastidiara admitirlo– que el rubio tenia cierta ventaja ante ella, comenzando con el primordial detalle de que Erwin contaba con el poder del cual todos carecían.

– Tenemos un trato – recordó la castaña, disimulando su fracaso con una fría voz – Yo ya cumplí mi parte al darte información, ahora cumple con la tuya. Tienes las tierras, aprópiate de ellas y acaba de una buena vez con esto.

Con la cabeza en alto y sin detenerse a recibir una respuesta por su parte, Petra se levantó de su asiento para darle la espalda al rubio y comenzar a dirigirse en dirección a la puerta con un caminar seguro, dejando ver que sus amenazas no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Sabía cuáles eran sus límites y no pensaba tentar a su suerte; al menos no por ahora.

Erwin no aparto sus ojos de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina, dejando que su irritable actitud arruinara el gran momento que estaba teniendo.

Con un sorbo brusco, se terminó el último trago de vino que quedaba en su copa antes de dirigirse a su pequeño almacén y reemplazar la bebida por algo más fuerte, aturdiendo sus sentidos con tan solo probar el contenido.

Las acciones de la castaña era algo que comenzaba a provocarle dolores de cabeza, en especial, cuando su sed de venganza la cegaba ante toda coherencia.

Ya sucedió cuando perdió el control y logro que la echaran del reino de Trost. No podía arriesgarse a que sus celos la dominaran de nuevo y provocara algo que pusiera en peligro todo el trabajo que había hecho. Ahora que no le era de utilidad, no era necesario resguardarla en la comodidad de su palacio y mantenerla intocable ante todos.

Sin duda alguna, necesitaba pensar en algo para deshacerse de ella en el menor tiempo posible.

.

* * *

Muy pocas veces había valorado algo a lo largo de su vida; realmente muy pocas.

Anteriormente, poco le importaba lo que sucediera con aquello que perdía por capricho o por mero desinterés, ya que, en cuanto lo deseara; podría volver a obtener cualquier cosa con tan solo alzar la mano unos cuantos centímetros.

O eso sucedía cuando aún conservaba el poder.

¿Se lamentaba de haber firmado el acuerdo?

Ni siquiera un poco.

Sin embargo, sabía que la situación no quedaba conclusa ahí. Cientos de cosas se verían involucradas ante la decisión que tomo en base de proteger aquello que se convirtió en lo más importante de su vida. Aquella persona por la que daría la vida misma.

Independientemente de los planes que tuviera Erwin en cuanto reclamara lo que ahora le pertenecía, todo el reino y las personas que formaban parte de él se verían involucradas plenamente ante el simple hecho de residir en el reino de Trost.

Una sensación de inquietud se asentó en su interior desde que Pixis abandono la habitación y de eso, ya habían pasado un par de horas. El silencio del lugar y lo crítico de la situación lo obligaron a analizar las cosas desde distintas perspectivas, tratando de hallar algún desliz que anteriormente había pasado por alto y que podría ayudarlos a salir adelante victoriosos.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana comenzó a disminuir lentamente conforme el tiempo pasaba, dejando que su sombra se plasmara a plenitud por los alrededores de la habitación conforme iba de un lado a otro, leyendo documentos, memorizando tratos, dejando que sus ojos se pusieran rojos ante el cansancio de leer documento tras otro; cediendo lentamente ante lo que sería su nuevo destino.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, casi tímido. Pidiendo el permiso que hace mucho no pronunciaba pero que, en estos momentos, sabía que era rotundamente necesario. Levi levanto la mirada, saliendo de su concentración y parpadeando un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en la figura frente a él; frunciendo el ceño por inercia al reconocer la cabellera castaña.

Eren esperaba pacientemente al pie de la puerta, ansioso, cargando entre sus manos una pequeña bandeja mientras su mirada reflejaba la indecisión de entrar o no por completo, dispuesto a adentrarse en un terreno peligroso.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Levi le dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para ingresar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, inspeccionando su figura con confusión.

– Te traje un poco de té – ofreció el menor con una voz suave.

– No deberías estar fuera de la habitación – atajó Levi, frunciendo el ceño en automático – Ni siquiera deberías de estar fuera de cama.

– Solo es por unos momentos – prometió en una pequeña sonrisa, sin vacilar en acercarse hasta él. Su mirada no tardó en fijarse en la cantidad de papeles esparcidos por toda la extensión del escritorio y parte del suelo, transmitiendo la frustración que claramente se palpaba en el aire: – He dormido lo suficiente como para renovar mis fuerzas – continuó, asegurándose de retirar algunos documentos y dejar un pequeño espacio libre para colocar la bandeja – Además, el doctor Hannes me aseguró de que mis signos vitales están casi estables.

– No ha pasado ni siquiera un día, Eren – reconoció el azabache, observando de reojo como servía el líquido humeante en una taza – Necesitas más que una siesta para recuperarte por completo, no necesito que en estos momentos recaigas por un tono sobre esfuerzo.

– Y yo no necesito que enfermes por falta de energía – sentencio, bajando la tetera con cuidado – Cuando venía hacia acá escuche decir a alguien que no aceptaste ningún tipo de alimento durante el resto del día. Te has saltado las comidas y no es algo que puedas negar.

– No sabía que tenía a gente entrometida en el palacio – soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos con fastidio – Pensé que todos estaban cuidando de ti ¿Desde cuándo los papeles se invirtieron? Erwin tendrá que lidiar con ellos cuando llegue aquí.

– Están siendo amables, no es extraño que se muestren preocupados por tu falta de apetito– replicó Eren al respecto, ignorando la mención del rubio – Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

– Bueno, pues nadie te pidió que lo hagas – espetó el azabache fríamente.

Eren endureció la mirada, tratando de disimular el golpe emocional que sus palabras le provocaron: – Y aun así lo hago porque me importas. No quiero que tu cuerpo se debilite por tu misma terquedad de ignorar las necesidades que ocupas para mantenerse en pie.

– Yo no tengo un bebé dentro de mí, Eren – repuso con la ceja arqueada, poniéndose a la defensiva ante la rebelión del castaño – Puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana con mi cuerpo.

– ¿A costa de que consecuencias? – inquirió, mostrándose molesto – Exiges que me cuide cuando ni siquiera puedes hacer eso contigo.

– No voltees las cosas, mocoso. Es completamente diferente – refunfuñó Levi, dejando en claro que no estaba de ánimos para discutir – Tu situación no se asemeja a la mía.

– Te equivocas, es exactamente lo mismo – contradijo Eren, ocultando el dolor de ver como Levi apartaba la mirada e ignoraba cualquier comentario de su parte. Su hombros decayeron unos centímetros, fijando su vista en la taza frente a él: – Yo también puedo estar preocupado por ti. Siempre lo voy a estar porque me importas y jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo cuando yo puedo evitarlo. Tú renunciaste a todo por mí y yo siempre daré de todo para estar junto a ti.

El silencio se presentó ante ellos justo al terminar la última palabra, envolviéndolos en una quietud que ninguno se atrevió a romper.

La mirada de Levi se mantuvo por debajo, sin tener las fuerzas para encararlo, mucho menos cuando pudo percibir a la perfección una sensación de tristeza en sus palabras, haciéndole recordar que Eren siempre fue un libro abierto ante los sentimientos que inútilmente trataba de guardar en su interior. Lo había herido, rompiendo con sus palabras la promesa de siempre buscar su bienestar.

Su mirada viajo hasta la solitaria taza en la bandeja, aquella que reposaba olvidada sobre su escritorio. Ahora que prestaba atención a ella, pudo percibir el sutil aroma de su té favorito en el aire, dejando que la culpa lo dominara por completo al darse cuenta de que aquello no podría ser una mera coincidencia; Eren lo había preparado especialmente para él, y en cambio, solo había recibido un desprecio injustificable de su parte.

No pudo sentirse más miserable.

Se frotó la cara entre sus manos mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro, despabilándose y maldiciéndose internamente por haberse desquitado con el castaño. Eren no se merecía aquel trato, de entre todas las personas, él era el que menos debía de recibir sus filosas palabras.

Elevo su vista hasta él, rompiéndose el corazón al verle con la mirada baja: – Ven aquí – pidió, con cuidado, suavizando la mirada en un gesto dudoso.

Eren alzó sus ojos en automático, guiado ante la necesidad de su voz. Su expresión no tardó en transformarse a una de sorpresa al encontrarse con la mano del azabache extendida en su dirección, en una invitación sin palabras, dejando que su decisión fuera el determinante para destruir la anhelada respuesta afirmativa que esperaba de su parte.

Transcurrieron escasos segundos antes de que el castaño moviera sus piernas en pasos titubeantes, acercándose hacia él y sintiendo como la mano de Levi se cerraba sobre la suya en cuanto la distancia se los permitió.

Aprovechando aquel pequeño gesto –el cual aprobaba cualquier contacto– Levi aseguró el agarre y tironeo de él un poco, sin ser brusco pero con la suficiente fuerza para guiarlo y hacer que tomara asiento sobre sus piernas, asegurándose de ser cuidadoso al sentir como Eren se sobresaltaba un poco al principio.

En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron, el castaño se acopló perfectamente sobre él, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones y pasando sus brazos a cada costado del cuerpo de Levi, en busca de aumentar el contacto, abrazándose a él y refugiándose en su pecho por voluntad propia, dejando que su respiración lo envolviera en una calma que solo podía sentir estando a su lado.

El mayor no demoró en rodearlo por la cintura, rozando en el proceso –y tal vez con toda intención– el vientre redondeado de Eren con toda la extensión de su brazo, asegurándose de mantenerlo cerca y evitar que pudiera resbalar, sintiéndolo acurrucarse en su cuello.

La posición en la que se encontraban no era ni cerca de estar cómoda, sin embargo, el momento era lo suficiente especial como para dejar de lado aquella cualidad innecesaria y disfrutar a plenitud de la compañía del otro, transmitiendo con fugaces roces el anhelo de tenerse a su lado mientras los segundos se detenían por completo, otorgándoles un momento de completa necesidad.

– Me comporte como un idiota contigo – murmuró Levi, hundiendo suavemente su nariz sobre la cabellera castaña de Eren –… Lo siento

La respiración de Eren se detuvo por unos segundos: – No pasa nada – le reconfortó, abrazándolo con cariño al saber que aquella no era una palabra que saliera de su boca con facilidad.

– Deberías de enojarte, incluso de agredirme un poco – reprochó en una ligera mueca – A veces pienso que eres demasiado indulgente conmigo.

– Trato de ponerme en tu lugar y de entender como te sientes – justificó, acariciando su antebrazo en movimientos pequeños – No puedo culparte cuando sé que muchas emociones agobian tu interior últimamente. Por eso mismo te pido que no te las guardes para ti mismo, no cometamos ese error. Estoy contigo, Levi. Y te voy a apoyar en cualquier cosa que necesites.

Su corazón se aceleró con fuerzas al sentir como el mayor depositaba un beso sobre su coronilla, con una extrema calidez que algo se conmovió en su interior ante el contacto, aprovechando la cercanía para hacerle saber que apreciaba el apoyo que incondicionalmente le brindaba aun en las peores situaciones.

– No quiero preocuparte, mocoso – se excusó, aun rozando los labios contra sus mechones castaños – No sirve de nada que te inquietes por cosas que no puedes cambiar.

– Aun así quiero saberlo. Quiero ser un apoyo para ti, ayudarte a que salgamos adelante – insistió con afán, recuperando las fuerzas con aquel gesto inesperado – Sé que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda pero al menos tenme la confianza de decirme cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, no importa la hora; siempre te voy a escuchar.

Levi lo estrechó más contra él, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo la preocupante actitud del castaño en torno a su bienestar; satisfecho de recibir aquellas palabras que inconscientemente había esperado de su parte. No importaba cuan desanimante fuera la situación en la que se encontraran, Eren siempre lograba brindarle una pequeña calidez con sus actitud, con sus palabras, con aquella fe que siempre emanaba y con su sonrisa, aquella que logro capturar y enamorar a su corazón sin piedad.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire en una respiración forzada, tomando el valor suficiente para encarar la primera decisión que cambiaría su vida: – Estoy pensando en trasladarnos a otro reino.

Eren levanto la mirada al instante, sorprendido, tan rápido que no midió la distancia y rozó su nariz con la de Levi antes de separarse un poco, dejando que su expresión atónita fuera la misma reacción que el azabache se esperaba.

Los labios del mayor se fruncieron en una mueca culpable, sabiendo de antemano que le estaba quitando algo preciado, la razón por la que se conocieron, el motivo de seguir adelante, donde conoció a personas que se volvieron importantes; todo aquello que era su vida entera.

– Probablemente seremos exiliados – continuó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Erwin no se apiadara de nosotros, nos sacara de aquí en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad. Y aun así, jamás permitiría que se acercara a ti de nuevo – tanteó la mejilla del menor, rozando la piel con sus nudillos – Mientras él hace sus movimientos, yo hare los míos. Necesito asegurarme de encontrar un mejor lugar donde podamos quedarnos.

Su decisión había sido tomaba en base a las momentáneas visitas que realizo en el reino María, teniendo la oportunidad de observar con sus propios ojos la escases que sufrían sus habitantes ante el egoísmo del rubio; dejando que las expectativas de que su reino corriera con una mejor suerte fueran realmente pocas.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Aun no se con exactitud – confesó, incapaz de mentirle – Tratare de comunicarme con los reyes pertenecientes a los reinos del sur, lo más lejano que se pueda. Sus gobiernos son productivos, tal vez si les cuento de nuestra situación puedan ayudarnos un poco – una expresión inconforme se acentuó sobre su cara – No estoy seguro de poder conseguir una casa grande cerca del pueblo e incluso es probable que tengamos algunas carencias al comienzo, pero tratare de que contemos con todo lo necesario, lo prometo.

– Cualquier cosa estará bien – respondió Eren con rapidez, reaccionando ante la frustración que reflejaban los ojos de Levi – No necesitas preocuparte por esos aspectos. Incluso una pequeña casa en el campo seria perfecta para nosotros – alentó, buscando fervientemente quitarle aquel peso de los hombros.

– Tendremos más dificultad de conseguir alimento – reprochó sin contratiempo, tomando en cuenta las dificultades de traslado.

– Nosotros mismos lo cultivaremos – ideó el castaño, incapaz de pensar que le culparía por no tener ciertas comodidades – Nos las ingeniaremos para tener de todo, incluso yo puedo trabajar cuando el bebé nazca ¡Soy bueno limpiando!

– No te conformes con cualquier cosa – alegó Levi mientras pasaba un mechón castaño tras su oreja, frenando de golpe aquel entusiasmo al reconocer sus intenciones.

– No me importan los lujos ni cualquier cosa material, tú y el bebé son lo único que necesito para sentirme completamente feliz – reafirmó, uniendo su mano a la de Levi.

El azabache percibió su apoyo por completo, dejando que el enojo y la derrota fueran un vago recuerdo ante la actitud animante que tenía Eren, haciéndole recordar que podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

– Trabajare duro para conseguir algo mejor. Maldita sea, juro que lo hare – exclamo con afán, besando su frente en una promesa asegurada – Solo espera un poco, prometo que luchare para tener una vida cómoda.

Eren sonrió con tristeza, acurrucándose contra su mano mientras un largo suspiro salia desde su interior; asintiendo con la cabeza en un acuerdo irrompible y del cual, estaba seguro de que Levi lucharía por cumplir.

El mayor admiro sus ojos verdosos, embelesado, encontrando en ellos el profundo amor que Eren siempre le dedicaba ante solo abrir los ojos cada mañana.

Atraído ante ellos, moldeo su mano en torno a la mejilla del castaño, acariciando su piel unos instantes antes de impulsarlo había adelante lentamente y unirse en un suave beso, rozándose con cariño, saboreando sus suaves labios mientras Eren le susurraba palabras de amor entre cada momento que se separaban para tomar aire, convenciéndolo de que las cosas irían mejorando de poco a poco.

Demostrándole de nueva cuenta que no necesitaban de extravagancias para ser felices. Cualquier pequeño detalle se volvería especial por el simple hecho de que estarían ahí para disfrutarlo, más aun cuando su hijo por fin estuviera entre sus brazos, creciendo con el amor que los dos le darían sin límite alguno.

Porque estaban juntos, y eso nadie podría arrebatárselos jamás.

.

* * *

– Armin, la tetera ya está hirviendo.

Volviendo por completo de sus pensamientos, el aludido dio un respingo desde su lugar ante el llamado hacia su persona, tomando consciencia antes de observar asustado como el agua sobre el recipiente comenzaba a colarse por los bordes en consecuencia de la alta temperatura.

La mirada de Marco se volvió inquieta ante la distraída actitud que Armin había mostrado desde que las cosas comenzaron a desencadenarse. Aquella era la tercera vez que se mostraba ausente de su alrededor. Antes de cambiar turnos, Jean le informo con antelación de como había sido testigo de aquel aislamiento, sin embargo, ahora que lo veía con sus propio ojos, no pudo evitar preocuparse al darse una idea de la razón que guiaba a Armin a ser víctima de sus emociones.

– Espera, déjame ayudarte – se apresuró a decir, tomando con rapidez un trapo para humedecerlo y tomar la cacerola sin tener la probabilidad de quemarse, retirándola del fuego con pasos cuidadosos.

– Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa – se disculpó Armin con un gesto culpable, apresurándose en hacer un espacio sobre la mesa para que Marco pudiera colocar el recipiente sin problemas.

– No pasa nada – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aquella que siempre lograba calmar a sus amigos – Tenemos suerte de que Jean no esté aquí, de seguro hubiera hecho todo un alboroto al alegar que su cocina corre peligro – comento en un tono burlón, haciendo referencia a lo que seguramente sería la reacción de su pareja.

Los labios de Armin se elevaron sutilmente, justo al tiempo en que un resoplido se escapaba de entre sus dientes en una risa contenida, recordando las veces en las que Jean profesaba a viva voz que él tenía la última palabra sobre cualquier cosa que involucrara la cocina.

Marco se tomó la libertad de revolverle los cabellos rubios en un gesto amistoso, satisfecho de lograr un pequeño cambio en su actitud.

– ¿Has ido a hablar con él? – preguntó, confiado de que Armin entendería a quien se estaba refiriendo.

El menor negó con la cabeza al instante, tomando la confianza de que se encontraban solos en la cocina: – Fui a su habitación pero no se encontraba ahí – respondió con derrota, guardando silencio unos segundos ante el debate de continuar hablando.

Al no haberle encontrado en su habitación descansando, Armin solo pensó en otro lugar posible donde podría encontrar al castaño. Con pasos suaves y tranquilos se dirigió a la oficina del príncipe para averiguar el paradero de su amigo, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, una frase logro colarse por entre las paredes del palacio, llegando hasta sus oídos en un secreto silencioso.

_"– Estoy pensando en trasladarnos a otro reino"_

Su mano se detuvo por instinto propio, tan cerca de la puerta que sintió la madera rozar su piel. Su mirada se elevó en un gesto sorpresivo, identificando a plenitud la amortiguada voz del príncipe al otro lado de la habitación. El silencio tras aquello fue la única respuesta que pudo percibir antes de que sus pies retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos, dando media vuelta para regresar por el pasillo, dejando que la frase hiciera eco en su mente con importancia.

– Seguramente Eren se encuentra bien – la voz de Marco hizo que volviera a la realidad – Dudo mucho que el doctor le diera el permiso de abandonar su habitación si lo considerara riesgoso – opinó el azabache, rodeándolo por los hombros – No es bueno que te preocupes tanto, ya verás que pronto podrás verlo y se mostrara tan sonriente como siempre.

Armin no tuvo el valor para contradecirlo, mucho menos cuando no estaba completamente seguro de lo que escucho en el pasillo. Miles de teorías abundaban su interior ante una sola explicación de los hechos, aun sabiendo que lo más concreto seria esperar a un anuncio oficial, libre de supersticiones o ideas difusas.

Independientemente de la razón que motivara al príncipe de tomar aquella importante decisión, Armin estaba completamente seguro de que había percibido cierto grado de dolor y resignación en su voz, tal cual muestra de que la idea no era de su total agrado.

Inimaginable si se tomaba en cuenta la actitud del azabache, con aquella determinación por cambiar todo aquello que no estuviera en sus estándares; siendo el mayor indicio y la única confirmación de que algo malo estaba por avecinarse.

Tan solo cruzaba los dedos para que Eren estuviera completamente a salvo.

.

* * *

Aun a pesar de que los ojos le ardían por el constante esfuerzo de leer las minúsculas letras plasmadas sobre el papel, en ningún momento pensó en la opción de detenerse para tomar un descanso.

La pila de documentos que Pixis trajo poco después de la visita de Eren, hizo que la mayor parte de su tiempo se consumiera en leerlos y verificar que tipo de información contenían, atento a que cualquier documento de importancia fuera depositado a su derecha para una próxima evaluación.

La presencia de Eren fue una completa revitalización, una guarida en la pudo recuperar las fuerzas ante las cálidas palabras y aquel apoyo incondicional que el castaño le brindaba. No siempre estaría orgulloso de las causas que lo motivaron a contraer matrimonio con Eren en un principio, sin embargo, fue una decisión de la jamás llegaría a arrepentirse, incluso podía apostar a ello.

Que Eren le asegurara de que no necesitaba de excentricidades para ser feliz le hizo recordar las razones por las que se enamoró de él. Eran tan diferentes, tal cual luna y sol, pero llegaban a complementarse tan perfectamente que su alianza se volvió inquebrantable con el pasar de los días.

Lo amaba, y aun a pesar de que le dijera que no necesitaba de comodidades, él mismo lucharía para brindárselas sin ningún tipo de restricciones.

Para él, Eren se merecía incluso el mundo entero.

Cerró la carpeta en cuanto termino de leer la última línea registrada, colocándola junto al pequeño montón de papeles que descansaba a su lado, en señal de que otorgaba un lugar especial y debía de conservarse. Ahí mismo se encontraban los primeros mandatos que realizo su padre en torno a su primera semana en el trono, sorprendiéndose un poco ante los notables cambios que dicto Kenny ante la idea de combatir la escases que los habitantes sufrían con recurrencia. Incluso, hace algunos minutos se encontró con el acta de matrimonio donde registraba la unión de sus padres, con los bordes un tanto amarillentos y con la tinta corrida en más de un fragmento, pero aun así, conservando a plenitud lo especial de la acción.

Aquello era lo que realmente buscaba, algo que Erwin jamás pudiera tener bajo su poder.

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se frotaba la cara entre sus manos en un intento por despabilarse, verificando de reojo como la luz que traspasaba la ventaba indicaba que las horas habían pasado en apenas un suspiro. Le había prometido a Eren –casi por obligación– que bajaría al comedor para alimentarse un poco, independientemente de los avances que hubiera conseguido ante el pequeño trabajo que tenía frente a sí.

Con un bostezo cansado estiró su brazo para tomar la siguiente carpeta, decidiendo internamente de que aquella sería la última antes de retirarse de su oficina, comer un poco y pasar lo que restaba del día al lado de Eren, verificando que su salud estuviera recuperada por completo.

Su ceja se arqueo con interés al leer su nombre completo en el encabezado del documento, junto con lo que sería su registro de nacimiento adjuntado a datos que comúnmente se le aplicaban a los recién nacidos. Hojeó la información por encima, casi sin leerlo por completo al ser el protagonista y conocer por experiencia propia las cosas que se declaraban ahí. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de botar la carpeta a un lado ante la excusa de que no era algo nuevo, cierta caligrafía logro capturar su completa atención, deteniendo sus manos en un gesto involuntario ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquella letra. Por más que pasaran los años, Levi nunca olvidaría la escritura elegante perteneciente a su padre.

Se tomó la paciencia de leerlo con cuidado, deteniéndose en ciertas partes donde la tinta se mostraba borrosa e ilegible a simple vista, sintiendo su corazón acelerar conforme la lectura tomaba coherencia y las palabras plasmadas mostraban cierta información de su vida que jamás había conocido, concluyendo el documento con la característica firma de su padre, al lado del sello que pertenecía a la familia de los Ackerman; reconociendo que el documento era totalmente legítimo.

La impresión, combinado con cierta esperanza, le motivo a erguirse sobre su asiento por completo y leer el documento de nueva cuenta, cerciorándose de que no hubo ningún error a la hora de leer e interpretarlo a la realidad.

Hasta la cuarta vez que en volvió a ver la firma de autenticidad, su cuerpo se movió tan rápido que la silla rechino contra el suelo cuando se levantó de un salto mientras que, con las manos temblando, volvía a guardar aquella hoja entre la carpeta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus piernas se movieron en vida propia cuando salió de su oficina y descendió las escaleras con el documento en mano, dirigiéndose hacia las caballerizas, tan rápido que ningún sirviente tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminar de ofrecer sus servicios ante su presencia, mirándose entre ellos con un gesto desconcertado ante tal actitud de su parte.

No importaba la hora ni a cuantos cocheros tuviera que despertar para ordenarles que prepararan un carruaje lo más rápido posible, guiando ante la necesidad de proseguir con la idea que su mente formulaba a cada segundo, consiguiendo que su sangre bombeara por sus venas en una adrenalina inexplicable.

Solo necesitaba de una persona para confirmar que su plan tuviera completa y absoluta validez.

.

* * *

– Son asombrosos, Phillip – su voz reflejaba el orgullo que plenamente sentía – No dejo de sorprenderme cada día por lo rápido que logran aprender todo.

La sonrisa del mayor se acentuó en sus labios mientras le acercaba la taza humeante a Farlan, observando divertido la emoción que reflejó al preguntarle cómo iban las cosas con los niños que educaba en torno al proyecto en el que estaba participando.

– Suenas como todo un padre orgulloso – añadió Phillip con sorna, depositando la tetera en su lugar.

Farlan le dio un breve sorbo a su bebida antes de apresurarse en responder: – Y no es para menos, sus ganas de aprender es lo más admirable que he visto en años.

Y no mentía, aun cuando tuvo algunas dificultades cuando las clases comenzaron hace algunos días. La mayoría de los infantes contaban con una educación tan nula que le fue indispensable ejercer las clases desde lo más básico, dispuesto a que todos lograran adquirir conocimientos plenamente. Tal vez de una forma lenta, pero que sin duda alguna traía grandes resultados.

– Me sorprende que te desistieras en contratar a alguien para ayudarte – Phillip tomo asiento frente a él, tomando la oportunidad de que aún faltaban un par de minutos para que la cena estuviera lista.

– Todos son muy tranquilos, no hay necesidad de eso – movió su mano, restándole importancia al asunto – Hasta yo me sorprendo por las nulas travesuras que han hecho.

– No me extraña, esos niños te adoran más que a los dulces – una sonrisa delictiva se acentuó sobre sus labios – Pude verlo perfectamente la vez anterior.

– Vamos, hombre. No era necesario recordarlo – se cubrió la cara con una mano, avergonzado, escuchando la sonora risa de su acompañante en un triunfo divertido.

Phillip había ido a recogerlo el primer día de clases, justo cuando el sol estaba en su máximo punto y Farlan lo esperaba con un montón de niños tras su espalda, admirando embelesados el hermoso transporte del cual muy pocas veces podían ser testigos de ver. Con una última despedida y una promesa de que regresaría al siguiente día, Farlan ascendió al interior del carruaje para comenzar con el viaje de regreso. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando la mayoría de los niños lo despidieron entre risas y brincos, agitando sus manos con emoción mientras gritaban _"Adiós, maestro"_ como si de un coro se tratara, logrando atraer la mirada divertida de sus padres.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Farlan había perdurado aun después de la cena.

– Me he rendido en intentar decirles que no es necesario decirme así – comentó en un suspiro resignante, incapaz de mostrarse cómodo con aquel honorifico tan especial.

– No le veo nada de malo. Después de todo, si estas contribuyendo a su educación – opinó el mayor, encogiendo los hombros ante la verdad – Tú y el príncipe Eren se ganaron el respeto de toda esa gente.

Un cosquilleo se presentó en el interior de Farlan ante la mención del castaño, tan rápido e inesperado que sus labios no tardaron en elevarse con cariño.

– No hay nada que comparar, Eren es la persona más especial que he conocido – su mirada se volvió melancólica – Seguro que su bebé lucirá hermoso cuando nazca.

Una expresión triste se formó en el semblante de Phillip, adivinando los pensamientos del rubio ante la mención del príncipe de Trost. Aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo, el amor que sentía por él podría apreciarse en sus ojos con claridad, acallando el sentimiento que desde un principio estaba destinado a ser unilateral.

–... Tal vez sea mejor que pongas algo de distancia – aconsejó el mayor, consiguiendo la atención de su acompañante por completo.

– Eso ni siquiera es una opción – refutó Farlan de inmediato, negando con la cabeza en un movimiento seguro – Independientemente de los sentimientos que tenga por él, no faltare a mi promesa de permanecer a su lado y ser su apoyo ante cualquier cosa que necesite. Es por decisión propia, Phillip. Y lo haré hasta que el último aliento salga de mis labios.

El mayor soltó un suspiro por debajo, esperándose en el fondo una respuesta similar de su parte.

– Me ofendes que tengas una imagen tan débil de mi – refunfuño Farlan en un tono lastimero, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y la preocupación en la mirada de su compañero.

La mirada de Phillip no tardó en suavizarse: – La tengo desde que lloraste por tres días cuando tus padres tuvieron que hacer un viaje de urgencia – se justificó en una sonrisa burlona, siguiéndole el juego al adivinar sus intenciones.

– Tenía una imaginación infinita, ya pensaba yo que me habían abandonado – defendió sus acciones por completo.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada libremente, sustituyendo la ligera pesadez que se había formado con anterioridad en torno a un tema que siempre estaría presente.

Sabía que las intenciones de Phillip eran buenas y que solo trataba de buscar su bienestar, sin embargo, permanecer al lado de Eren aun cuando su corazón sufriera por un amor no correspondido ya era una decisión que no tenia intenciones de modificar.

Porque más que un compromiso, era algo que nacía desde su interior.

La plática entre los dos se vio interrumpida por el resonar del timbre entre las paredes, haciendo eco por toda la mansión al anunciar la llegada que, a juzgar por sus miradas de desconcierto, ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

– Voy a dejar esto en la cocina para ir a atender – se apresuró a decir Phillip, tomando la bandeja entre sus manos al tener aun el pendiente de verificar la cocción de la cena.

– No te apresures, yo iré a abrir – se ofreció Farlan en un rápido ademan, deteniéndolo de un posible accidente al bajar las escaleras con urgencia – Tal vez sea Nile, siempre acostumbra a visitarnos a estas horas.

Mientras Phillip se dedicaba a recoger las tazas usadas, Farlan se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse a la salida de su oficina, cruzando la derecha entre los pasillos que conocía a la perfección gracias a todos aquellos juegos de aventuras que se dedicó a inventar de niño.

Sus piernas se movieron con agilidad al descender uno a uno los escalones que conducían al primer piso, escuchando sus pasos resonar al contacto contra el fino suelo de madera, aquel que una vez su madre llego a adorar.

La luz que se colaba por entre las ventanas era lo único que le permitía ver con claridad mientras caminaba hasta la entrada principal, sintiendo su estómago gruñir ante la anhelación de alimento. Tal vez Nile aceptara el honor de acompañarlo a cenar, la lasaña que hacia Phillip era algo que inevitablemente debía de probarse antes de abandonar por completo este mundo.

Su mano se sujetó al pomo de la puerta, visualizando una silueta al otro lado, quitando el seguro y dando un ligero empuje para abrirla por completo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al no encontrarse con la figura regordeta de su amigo. Unos mechones azabaches ondearon libremente ante el viento, justo cuando el visitante dio media vuelta para encontrarse e inspeccionar la figura de Farlan con aquellos ojos grisáceos que destacaban la especialidad de su persona, logrando que el voraz apetito del rubio se convirtiera en un vago recuerdo ante la presencia que tenía frente a él.

– ¿Príncipe Levi?

.

* * *

**Contestando reviews en anónimo:**

_**~ Guest:**_ !Yo también quiero matar a ese cejón! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capitulo anterior. Concuerdo contigo, las palabras de amor que dijo Levi hacia Eren fueron lo más bonito para mi ;A; Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y lamento un montón la demora. Espero leerte pronto c:

_**~ Inno Nel:**_ Tu comentario me saco una carcajada xD Sin duda, Erwin es la segunda por debajo de Petra, pobre de los sirvientes que los aguantan todo el día :v Armin es adorable~ Me dieron ganas de apretujarlo en un abrazo cuando la preocupación de no encontrar a Eren inundo su interior. Mis amigos no ven yaoi, pero me escuchan libremente cuando hablo de Eren y Levi c': con eso me basta(?) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por quedarte hasta el final !Abrazos!

_**~ Miri-Anath97:**_ !De eso no hay duda! Habrá un bonito final cuando el fic llegue a su fin, incluso la opción de un epilogo esta presente en mi mente, ando pensando en eso c: No quería que Eren quedara traumado de por vida, así que pensé mejor en una escena con un poco de salseo, solo un poquito :c Creo que lloraste un montón por toda la tardanza de esta publicación, realmente lo siento ;-; Me llenó de alegría saber que el capitulo pasado fue uno de tus favoritos, en serio c': !Nos leemos la próxima!

_**~ Hbl:**_ Ahora mismo necesito unas vacaciones :c !Jojoy! Tu teoría fue realmente especial, pero no quiero confirmar nada aun, en el próximo capitulo se hablara a plenitud de eso. Pero... dios, de verdad fue una sorpresa leer tu hipótesis, me conmovió saber que realmente lees el capitulo con atención c: La envidia es un sentimiento realmente fuerte y peligroso. A pesar de que Erwin cuenta con _"lo mismo"_ que Levi, no se sentirá satisfecho hasta verlo inferior a él. Es inevitable, así es Erwin:c Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste aunque sea un poquitin !Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**_~ Heidy:_** Han pasado muchas cosas duras para Eren y Levi, pero las cosas comenzaran a recuperarse de poco a poco, de eso no tengas dudas. Me emociona saber que te quieras leer el capitulo completo de una sola vez, muchas gracias por esa dedicación tan especial c: Coincido contigo, Eren con barrigita es algo que me quita el aliento, es tan adorable, de verdad que me lo quiero comer a besos. No te preocupes por el largo del review, me encanta leer sus opiniones ;A; !Hasta la próxima!

_**~ Tochy:**_ Nadamas no doy con tu nombre :c Las palabras de amor de Levi fueron realmente hermosas, aun tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban ;-; Un montonal de gracias por leerme aun a pesar de la tardanza, y no te preocupes, ellos recibirán su merecido !Abrazos y apapachos!

_**~ Harumi:**_ Fue una decisión difícil para Levi, pero perder a Eren ni siquiera era una opción :c Muchas gracias por leerte el otro fic y por recomendarme con tu hermana xD Espero que la historia también le este gustando ;A; Química es realmente interesante, un tanto demandante a comparación de las otras materias que tengo, pero nunca me arrepiento de elegirla. Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización c:

_**~ Kathy:**_ Muchas gracias por tus palabras c: Levi es alguien realmente de admirar y Eren es un amor con patas, juntos son hermosos, de eso no cabe la menor duda ;A; En este capitulo y en el siguiente se hablaran del tema un poco, espero que la historia te siga gustando~ !Hasta la próxima!

.

* * *

Creo que este capitulo fue una combinación de escenas y sentimientos. Desde la derrota e inquietud que sienten Eren y Levi ante todo lo que esta sucediendo, hasta el infinito amor que se tienen por el otro, demostrando que no hay mayor importancia que permanecer unidos ante cualquier adversidad.

Esta pareja me encanta c:

Si encontraron algunos errores de ortografía o gramática, perdonen por ello :c !La letra de Fanfiction me deja ciega a la hora de editar! Ademas, tuve algunos problemas al subir el capitulo. Por alguna razón, al subir el documento para aplicarle el formato correspondiente, todos los _guiones_ de las conversaciones se borraron, así que tuve que poner uno por uno de nuevo al intentar re subirlo varias veces y obtener el mismo resultado. Jamas me había pasado, de verdad quería llorar.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por aquellos reviews que recibí aun a pesar de que había pasado más de una semana en que publique el capitulo pasado.

Me llenan de fuerzas, de verdad. Las aprecio un montón y siempre lucho en traer algo digno para ustedes; no se merecen menos.

Bien, bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Espero leernos pronto, cruzo los dedos para que así sea ;A;

Besos, abrazos y miles de apapachos. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

.

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~ **


End file.
